Of Angels and Demons
by animechic16
Summary: After being brutally attacked, Ginji seeks comfort from Ban and as their relationship begins to heat up, a client approaches with the key to a past that may come back to haunt the Get Backers. Rated M for language, violence, and hardcore lemons. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hello fellow Get Backer fans and Welcome to my fanfiction. This is officially my first fanfic and I decided to base it around my favorite two characters: Ginji and Ban. Get Backers is by far my favorite anime so I'm a little biased towards my favorite characters. If Ginji and Ban pairings aren't your thing, I appologize, but there will probably be Kazuki and Juubei pairings throughout the fic as well as I'm thinking of pairing Hevn and Masaki Kurusu (considering there was some little past between the two of them). I'm willing to take any suggestions and critic you may have, :), so let me have it XD. If there's a specific pairing you'd like let me know I can always swing things. (possibly even write a whole fic for the couple of your choice, XD, cause I love Get Backers!) Please let me know what you think.

**Warnings: **(yep everyone be warned! :D) I've rated my fanfic M due to the M/M pairings that will come later in the storyline. I think everyone's aware what it means, but for those that don't, its boy and boy relationships. Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, I love Yaoi! If its the right couples. There will be violence, language, sex, and possible other adult themes. So if you've a weak stomach for such things I strongly suggest you turn now and run.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

Hey again to all that decided to come back, thanks for giving my fic a shot, I know the prologue was probably boring, but unfortunately you have to have those dull moments in there for the nail bitter moments or the ones that make you want to jump up screaming merrily. So enjoy!

**********************************

**1**

Dusk slowly began to settle in across Shinjuku when the first crackle of thunder resounded off the hollow buildings making out half the foundation of Mugenjou.

_Six Years Ago …_

Striking the knife quickly down the chunk of wood, Masaki Kurusu lifted the wood for inspection when he heard faint footsteps approaching his back. Lifting a grin to his lips as he ran his fingers against the wood to sigh as he came away without a cut or splinter, Masaki tucked his knife into his pocket. Dropping his arm to his knee, Masaki slowly turned to watch Takeru Teshimine emerge from the building to stop on the crumbled level of ground above him.

"Well …"

Nodding, Teshimine paused at the crumbling staircase to glance across the neighborhood.

"You were right."

Sighing as he slid the piece of wood into his long coat, Masaki slowly pushed to his feet with an almost weary groan.

"I suppose we should find him before something happens."

Watching Masaki slowly maneuver down the debris he was perched, Teshimine sighed as he lifted his gaze to the dark skies circling over the Limitless Fortress.

"The storms drawing closer."

"Isn't it always?" Masaki smiled as he turned to watch Teshimine jump down from the stairs. Dropping his grin as Teshimine simply glanced at him, Masaki growled, "has something happened?"

"He lost someone else today …"

Southern Sector of Mugenjou …

Brushing slowly through the rural segment of the street, a young man with spiky golden hair was highlit by the swinging streetlamp. His golden-brown eyes gazed intently at the path he was traveling when a sound of thunder crashed through the air. Pausing at the corner of a building, he lifted his eyes to the muskily dark skies.

**_"… Let your Luminous Light from Heaven enter our Hearts …" _**

Snapping his head down suddenly to peer down the alley along his side, the young man listened curiously to the soft melody sweeping toward him from the undiscovered darkness before him.

**_"… Star of Happiness …" _**

Skidding his feet along the grimy street, the young man moved slowly down the alley with wandering eyes alert to the noise of the wild street and the angelican music stirring the chill from his blood. Peering at the taut power lines to clothes lines extending from one building side to the next, the boy moved his eyes to the windows where a covering for a broken window caught his attention. Watching it beat against the shattered window to suddenly whip away from the building, he watched it flutter lazily through the air to a rusting fire escape.

**_"Star of Wonder …" _**

Peering at the edge of the alley, the young man released a long sigh as he continued to the square between the buildings. Pushing several boards from his way as he stepped over puddles of stale water, he lifted his eyes to the voice ringing in the hollow alley. Widening his eyes as he saw a ray of fluorescent moonlight managing to descend into the cut off world that was the Limitless Fortress, the young man felt his heart ache within the confines of his chest as he stared at the figure standing in the center of the square.

**_"… Feeling Lovely Edge of Night …" _**

Golden strands encased in moonlight shimmered like light upon snow. Tenderly folded hands rested several inches before her heart offering prayers to the heavens as she sang her melody with every inch of her soul. Scathed and burnt rags hanging along her slender figure encompassed her like a splendid gown of jewels.

Gasping breathlessly as she opened her eyes suddenly, the young man took a step back as her song died down.

"I knew my song would eventually draw you to me."

Clinching his fists as she turned her gaze to him, the young man narrowed his eyes as she lifted her hand to brush the curls from her view.

"Who are you?"

"To be honest," she smiled as she dropped to her knees in the puddle she stood, "I don't technically have one."

Relaxing his fierce gaze as he thought of the young boy in his gang with no name, the young man sighed. "I know someone with the same problem. He only knows his surname-"

"You've misunderstood," the girl chuckled sweetly as she combed her hair from her cheek, "I didn't say I didn't know my name, I only meant that I am not allowed to use it here."

"Not allowed …"

Nodding, the girl slid her fingers down her leg to brush the tips in the water to watch the ripples stir. "I'll usually take on the name given me by those that have heard my song."

"Then tell me your name," the young man pleaded as he inched closer astounded by the strong forces inclining his curiosity of the woman.

Lifting her eyes to the sky, she hoisted a soft grin to her lips as she glanced at the young man, "tell me … when you had first heard my song, what did you think I was?"

Lowering his eyes for a brief moment as he searched his memory, the young man closed his golden gaze with a soft snicker. "You'd never believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" The girl inquired a soft tone of hurt in her voice.

"Or perhaps you'd think I'm a fool …"

"Why'd I think such a thing?"

Lifting his eyes to peer at the girl's kind stare, the young man released a soft sigh as he slid his hands into his pant pockets, "I'm not exactly the right person to be thinking of the beautiful beings I had imagined."

"I see nothing to suggest that truth about you," the girl smiled as she smoothed her ratty clothes over her knees. "You're misunderstood … you have so much weight resting on your shoulders and it's not a fair trade."

"Fair," he sighed while sliding his hands into his pockets; "you're not from around here are you?"

Shaking her head, the girl lifted her gaze to the sky, "no I'm afraid I'm not."

"It's evident," he nodded, "you're in the Limitless Fortress, the lowest section called Lower Town. There's no such thing as fair here."

"There could be," she rebutted while glancing at him, "after all isn't that what you're working toward?"

Soft golden-brown irises sparkled against the darkness as the young man lifted his gaze to the sky. "Yes … I want everyone to live freely without the constant fear of living or dying from one day to the next. Things are different in the Limitless Fortress … those that have found refuge in Lower Town are prey to the beasts that live in the Beltline and Babylon City."

"So you're the one to protect them?" She frowned with a quick shake of her head. "You can't take on the whole Limitless Fortress by yourself. Besides, it's not just the Beltline and Babylon City; you have to face the criminals in Lower Town also. You have to stop this before it's too late!"

"I'm trying!" He shouted as he glared at her. "What would you know about it anyway … you have no idea what it's like here. Even if you have been here for a while, it's nothing compared to growing up in this hell!"

Shaking her head as she stood, the girl watched the young man watch the water fall from her ratty skirt back to the puddle. "It is true I could never understand what you've been through … but I do know a few things about hell, so don't yell at me with that self-righteous tone!"

Furrowing his brows as he exhaled, the young man turned to start down the alley ignoring the girl's soft gasp. Lifting his eyes as he heard a sickening chuckle, the young man brightened his eyes as he watched the abnormally obese men wander toward him from the street.

_Demons from the Beltline … are they attacking Lower Town! _

"The night might be playing tricks on me …" one man snickered as he rubbed his wart probed face. "But it looks like fates played us an ace!"

"That's the boy right?"

Turning to glance at the girl as she gripped his arm, the young man narrowed his eyes, "find somewhere to hide."

"No!" She gasped as she tugged on his arm. "They're here for you."

"Don't let him get away!" One screamed as the girl pulled the young man across the alley's square.

"Where are you going … there's no way outta this alley?"

"Yes there is!" She rebutted as she pushed a board aside to slip into a building through the window. Gasping as the board snapped down, the girl quickly turned to push it aside to stare at the young man. "What're you doing … come on!"

"I won't be able to fit through there!" He stated as electricity sparked around him. "Just go!"

"You're just as thin as I am, you can fit in here!" She shouted. "You don't have to fight this battle … please come in here with me!"

"He's that boy emperor Lower Town rears as the savior … what luck that we have him cornered in an alley!"

"You think I'm cornered!" The young man smiled as he narrowed his burning golden eyes. "This entire alley is surrounded with metal and electrical wires you idiots. You're the ones that have nowhere to go!"

"Ginji!"

Widening his eyes as he heard Teshimine's voice ring through the alley, the boy's golden gaze darkened to a milky chocolate.

_Mr. Teshimine … he can't be coming here! _

"Look out!"

Glancing at the girl as she gripped the sides of the window, the young man ducked to the side as one of the men snapped his fist toward him. Gripping his wrist as he flexed his hand, he narrowed his eyes as electricity crackled around his slender figure. Smiling as it jumped forward to strike the charging men, he gasped as he was yanked forward.

"You idiot … are you trying to draw attention?"

"Wait …" he groaned as he was torn down the alley. "Mr. Teshimine's coming."

"Teshimine …" she repeated as she stopped at the alley's edge. "Don't you know … you're not in Lower Town …"

"What … but Mr. Teshimine-"

"I screamed your name," she sighed as she pushed him toward the street, "I'm sorry my song drew you up here … I didn't know this was going to happen. Hurry and get outta here!"

"How do you know my name?"

"You mean …" she frowned, "why wouldn't I?"

Staring at her, the young man lifted a soft smile to his lips, "you didn't know I was the Lightning Emperor did you?"

Shaking her head, the girl glanced back at the standing men, "hurry Ginji … you've got to get outta here now."

Slowly turning to widen his eyes as he saw the rural landscape of the Beltline's building structure, Ginji turned to take the girl's hand. "Come with me, you can't stay here!" He ordered as he pulled her toward him.

"No wait!" She screamed as her wrist crossed the edge of the alley.

Gasping as black energy sprang up to cut around them, Ginji groaned as the girl jerked backwards. "What …"

"I can't go out there, Ginji … but you've got to get outta here now!" The girl ordered as she saw skeletal faces cutting through the darkness.

"But-"

Grunting as he was pulled backwards, Ginji brightened his eyes as he stared into hollow eyes beholding a darkness threatening to consume the very being of his soul.

"Well what do we have here?" The man snickered as he smoothed his hand up along Ginji's cheek.

Grunting painfully as his muscles froze against the contact of the man's touch, Ginji felt his lips tremble at their own accord when the man pushed his broader body into him.

_M-M-Mr. Teshimine …_

"He's not going to come for you," The man snickered as he closed his hand around Ginji's jaw. "Your guardian doesn't even know you're here. He's probably searching the safe confines of your worthless slum while you're going to suffer one of the worst attacks in the history of the Limitless Fortress."

"Krad!" The girl screamed as she moved back and forth across the alley's edge. "Krad stop it … let him go!"

"Shut up you worthless wench." Krad hissed as he turned slightly to regard the girl. "The only reason I've allowed you to live this long is because of that voice of yours. I'm offered generous compensation for the possibility of hearing one of your songs."

Beating her fist into the edge of the alley's wall, the girl ignored her scorched fist as she watched Krad slide his hand down Ginji's chest. "My songs mean nothing to you demonic men!"

"Now that isn't true!" Krad grinned as he slid his thumb roughly against Ginji's lips. "Your voice arouses me!" He chuckled as he pressed his finger inside Ginji's mouth. "And I could find something very arousing at this moment!"

Grunting as she was knocked aside, the girl slammed into the side of the building to slide down its grimy surface as the men walked past her toward Ginji and Krad.

Hissing softly as electricity sparked over him, Krad whipped his hand from Ginji's mouth to smash it quickly into his slender waist. "Now we won't be having any of that!"

"If you think I'm going to make this easy for you-" Ginji grunted through his gasp to yelp as his hair was jerked to rip his head back.

"Whoever said I wanted it to be easy?" Krad grinned as he slid his hand up Ginji's abdomen to press his fingertips into his pants. "What better way to break the legendary Lightning Lord than to fuck him as he struggles with his life to remain free!?"

Catching Krad's hand as he felt him attempting to grope him, Ginji fidgeted skittishly against him as he grit his teeth. "If you think you're going to enjoy any of this … I'll make you regret every second!"

Flinching as light brightened Ginji's slender figure, Krad grit his teeth as he was struck with several thousand volts. "Is that all you have boy!?"

Shouting as Krad smacked his hand into his cheek, Ginji jerked backwards to land on his side. Hitching his breath as the other men grabbed hold of him; Ginji stuttered a yelp as his shirt was ripped open.

Throwing the rags from her shoulders, the girl beat her fist into the wall as she ripped a chain from her neck.

"Ginji say my name!"

Groaning as a man gripped his hips forcefully, Ginji glanced at the girl with pleading chocolate orbs. "I don't-"

"Your first thought Ginji!" She shouted as skeletal hands reached toward her from the shadows. "What was your first thought when you heard me!?"

"That's enough outta you Orlera!" Krad hissed as his dark eyes turned to her. Bending to rip Ginji from the ground, Krad hooked his fingers around Ginji's chin as he smirked a snide grin. "Be silent!"

Widening her eyes as she saw Krad attempt to claim Ginji's lips, Orlera watched sickly as Ginji struggled against the bigger man. "Say my name Ginji!"

"I can't …" Ginji groaned as he pushed against Krad. Shouting as something dug into his side, Ginji gagged as Krad's lips closed over his mouth.

"Ginji!" Orlera shouted as she watched light spray around Ginji and Krad.

"You're too late Orlera!" Krad chuckled as Ginji arched into him. "He's mine!"

Taking a strong step back, Orlera narrowed her eyes as she dove into the wall along the alley's edge. Grunting as the black light speared around her enveloping her as she attempted to penetrate it, Orlera narrowed her violet gaze.

Turning to watch Orlera's shoulder break past the alley's edge, Krad lifted a conceited grin to his lips. "Will you attempt to race straight into poison to save your specimen?"

"He's not a specimen!" Orlera shouted as her rags were torn from her chest. "Ginji's pure light … he's the beacon of hope in this dark time!"

Grunting as he was dropped to the cold cement, Ginji's chocolate eyes brightened as he watched Krad's figure alter into a sophisticated man with long black wings.

"If you think you can handle my light come ahead then guardian!" Krad hissed as he flexed his clawed hands before gloves stretched over them. "Come try to take the boy from me … I will tear your self-righteous heart from that beautiful bosom of yours! Come ahead Orlera!" He shouted sending his thunderous roar across the skies.

Narrowing her eyes as she opened her palm to let a small piece of dust sparkle in the darkness, Orlera inhaled a deep breath as the barrier split open to cut down across her slender body.

"No …" Ginji shouted as he watched her blood fly across the street.

Chuckling merrily as Orlera sank forward slowly, Krad flexed his hands before diving toward her. "This is the extent of what you can accomplish guardian … I can walk in both realms but you cannot!"

"Angel …" Ginji shouted as he pushed up; light spraying around him as the Beltline men attempted to touch him. "I thought you were an angel!"

Snapping her head up to watch Krad's eyes brighten, Orlera twisted her slender waist to curl her cotton structured hip along Krad's thrusting hand. Clamping her arm against his pinning it to her bare hip, Orlera gripped his throat as his other hand had pulled on her ripped top.

"How are you doing this?"

Narrowing her bright eyes, Orlera snapped her hand up Krad's chin splintering his skin with the smooth texture of her holy touch.

"Darkness may be never ending Krad …"

Twisting around as Krad's wings whipped forward to cut through her side, Orlera hoisted her arms away from her sides as the remnants of her gown scattered on the air. Flexing her fingers out as if she were cupping something extending to the heavens, Orlera dropped her glowing gaze to Krad's stunned expression.

"But light can penetrate any depth of your darkness!"

Hissing as light burst from the gentle sway of her dancing figure, Krad growled as his sight was stolen from him. Stepping back onto unsure steps, Krad released a long growl as the men of the Beltline started to rush away.

Sitting several feet behind Krad, Ginji's shimmering body died against the brightness radiating away from Orlera's figure. Dazed chocolate orbs stared disbelievingly at the graceful being distributing more light than he's ever attempted to muster.

"You think you have won this Orlera?" Krad hissed as his wings twisted backwards.

Gasping as the wings cut past his sides, Ginji released a shrilling scream as the feathers burst apart to dig into his arms and legs.

"Good luck creating a soldier when he's dead!" Krad hissed as he directed black orbs toward Ginji's trembling figure.

Shaking her head casting her golden hair through the darkness to grunt as it set on fire through the shadows to glow in the moonlight, the girl dropped her head back.

"I'm sorry Ginji!"

Widening his eyes as he watched feathers burst through the air to cover Orlera's wings, Ginji stared bewildered as the rags withered to her slender figure. The long tips of her hair pushed down past her exposed breasts as her wings of white snow beat up into the air.

**_"Star o Bethlehem, Star on High_**

**_Miracle of Love of Midnight Sign_**

**_Let your Luminous Light from Heaven_**

**_Enter our Hearts_**

**_Star of Happiness, Star of Wonder_**

**_You see Everything from Afar_**

**_Feeling Lovely Edge of Night_**

**_O Light oh Holy Light_**

**_O Light Divine …"_**

Watching light dance off her wings as warmth poured from her voice, Ginji inhaled numerous deep breaths as the light seemed to wash over him penetrating his skin as if to wash him clean.

Gritting his teeth as Orlera's figure cast light through the darkness of the Beltline, Krad dove forward to cut his hand across her side. "Do you think you've won?"

Catching his wrist as it started back across her side, Orlera narrowed her eyes as light pushed further away from her figure. "I'm nowhere near winning … but I can't let you have Ginji!"

Grunting as he was blasted backwards, Krad struck a pole to growl as Orlera's light pushed forward blinding him. "I'll tear you apart Orlera!"

"In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit …" Orlera chanted as she drew her arms across her chest, "be gone demon!"

Nearby …

Bounding quickly down the streets to skid to a stop as he watched light flutter down through the skies like raining dust, Teshimine narrowed his eyes as he raced toward the entrance of the alley the light sprinkled into.

_Ginji where are you? _

Dashing into the alley to gasp as he saw the white wings pushing slowly through the air, Teshimine stared bewildered as Masaki came trucking behind him.

"Did you find him?"

Gasping as he saw the white wings flexing through the air, Masaki widened his eyes as he saw the slender beauty in the darkness. Releasing a soft breath as he watched the wings pulse back against the naked woman, Masaki licked his dry lips as he watched her bend slowly toward the floor.

Stroking water from Ginji's cheek, the girl released a long sigh as she bent to kiss Ginji's forehead. "I'm so sorry Ginji …" groaning as blood slipped freely from her right side, Orlera exhaled heavily as her vision blurred. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to see the day you become the light you radiate."

Leaning back on her heels, she gathered her wing toward her to comb her fingers through her feathers. Staring at the dust flaking to her palm, she slowly glanced at Ginji's whimpering form to watch his face contort in misery. Licking her lips as her wings beat to the air, Orlera set the sparkling dust on Ginji's exposed chest. Watching it disappear after it lit his skin aglow, Orlera dropped lazily to her hip as she gripped her side. Drawing in a low raspy breath as she watched Ginji slowly stop trembling, Orlera extended her hand to comb his damp strands across his forehead.

"Let this guide you Ginji when all seems lost …"

Watching her push back to her feet as a faint light lifted from her chest, Masaki followed her slow movement along the alley as Teshimine rushed to Ginji's side.

Trotting to Ginji as Orlera had turned away, Teshimine dropped to his knees to lift Ginji's half exposed figure from the cold cement.

"Ginji …"

"Take care of him Takeru Teshimine."

Widening his eyes to turn his golden gaze to Orlera, Teshimine held his breath as he stared into the bewildered wonder of her violet eyes.

"His trials are only going to intensify …" holding her hand against her side like a vice, Orlera cast her gaze to the ground as she closed her eyes. "He'll try to stand against giants toward the end. Protect him!"

Watching her wings cascade around her as she started across the alley, Teshimine snapped his gaze to Ginji as he stirred.

"M-M-Mr. Teshimine …"

Pulling Ginji close as he buried his head into his chest, Teshimine stroked his fingers along Ginji's burning cheek. "I'm here Ginji … you're alright now … I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Leaning slightly to her left as she walked toward the edge of the alley, Orlera tilted her head back as her blood slid down her hip to puddle lightly along her ankle.

"You don't look like you're doing too well."

Turning her head while pushing her golden curls from her shoulder to peer across it, Orlera's violet gaze beheld a stern faced Masaki Kurusu.

"I'm afraid I've surpassed my limits …"

Pushing forward quickly as Orlera's knees cascaded into a slow collapse, Masaki caught her arm as she landed on her knees. Touching her shoulder as she sank onto her hip, Masaki dropped his eyes to her wings as they jerked into him.

"You …"

Lifting a soft smile to her flushed face, Orlera turned her head toward Masaki's broad chest as her sealed eyes vibrated. "I'm not as mythical as most want to believe."

Slipping his hand down her shoulder to push her arm forward, Masaki narrowed his eyes as he saw her hand viced to her gapping side.

"Don't bother," she sighed as she caught his hand from uncovering her side. "My time is spilling freely from me."

"You've given up?"

Shaking her head, Orlera opened her glistening eyes, "not at all … I've accomplished what I was sent to do. Ginji Amano is safe … I can go without any regrets."

"Can an angel regret?" Masaki inquired as he pushed Orlera's hair from her sealing eyes.

Exhaling at the gentle brush of his hand, Orlera lifted her gaze to Masaki's curious stare. "Angel's can certainly regret … we aren't completely perfect you know." She grimaced, her beautiful features twisting in unappealing flinches. "But I ... I'm afraid of this death, of returning to the age of time ... I won't know for how long he will stay safe ... there will be others that come for him. He; the boy of undulating hope. For so long we've prayed for his birth and when the moment is at utmost importance ... I can't protect him no longer!"

Widening his eyes as Orlera's skin suddenly started to glow, Masaki gasped as he watched dust start to lift into the darkness. "What …"

"The world is slowly becoming filled with darkness Masaki Kurusu … you are one of the only ones left other than Ginji-" Orlera gasped as her breaths began to become ridged, "he is still young … he won't know what you will when the time comes."

"What time comes, what are you scared of angel?" Masaki inquired as he stared into her tearing gaze.

Huffing a gasp as her wings burned away from her back, Orlera lifted a soft smile to her lips. "Help him understand it all Masaki Kurusu … even I don't know what to expect in the near future … time is always changing … but I know there will be an obstacle that Ginji will suffer to cross. Help him … aid Teshimine in counseling his decision."

Widening his eyes as her figure started to disappear, Masaki gasped as he felt her hand touch his chin.

"Make the difference Masaki … guard his heart!"

Widening his eyes as she suddenly faded from his touch, Masaki watched her frail body dissipate like sand against the desert. Then suddenly light ignited around him; forcing him backwards to avoid the temporary heat of the incursion. Watching bewildered as the Orlera's slender figure disappeared to dust, Masaki slowly hoisted his eyes to watch the golden crystallized dust hoist to the dark skies. Lowering his eyes with wonder tinged with sadness, Masaki smiled despite the sorrow as a soft sparkle emitted from the crystal dust. Releasing a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, Masaki smiled softly as a gentle warmth brushed his face. Inhaling a long breath as the warmth disintegrated, Masaki reluctantly drew back his lids to stare at the dark skies. The bright light of the few visible stars dimmed softly as a streak passed against the darkness.

_Guard his heart … _

I shall do everything in my power …"

_Angel … _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hello fellow Get Backer fans and Welcome to my fanfiction. This is officially my first fanfic and I decided to base it around my favorite two characters: Ginji and Ban. Get Backers is by far my favorite anime so I'm a little biased towards my favorite characters. If Ginji and Ban pairings aren't your thing, I appologize, but there will probably be Kazuki and Juubei pairings throughout the fic as well as I'm thinking of pairing Hevn and Masaki Kurusu (considering there was some little past between the two of them). I'm willing to take any suggestions and critic you may have, :), so let me have it XD. If there's a specific pairing you'd like let me know I can always swing things. (possibly even write a whole fic for the couple of your choice, XD, cause I love Get Backers!) Please let me know what you think.

**Warnings: **(yep everyone be warned! :D) I've rated my fanfic M due to the M/M pairings that will come later in the storyline. I think everyone's aware what it means, but for those that don't, its boy and boy relationships. Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, I love Yaoi! If its the right couples. There will be violence, language, sex, and possible other adult themes. So if you've a weak stomach for such things I strongly suggest you turn now and run.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

Hey everyone, hope you're all enjoying the fic. A big thanks to everyone thats reviewing, at least I know someone likes it, XD

**********************************

**2**

Bounding quickly over several men lying outstretched throughout the alley, a young man with dark chocolate hair raced toward the street with a snide grin on his thin lips. Skidding around the corner to skip into step, he sped through the dying light of the city as a hand grabbed a chunk of his sweatshirt. Grunting as he was pulled backwards, he narrowed bright sapphire eyes before throwing his right arm forward with a threatening growl. Watching the man fall at his feet, the boy snarled his nose as he kicked him out of his way. Gasping as a bullet breezed along the side of his neck; he ground his teeth together as he spun on his heels to race back down the street.

_Well, damn, this didn't go exactly the way I had planned it. _

Gasping as his mouth was covered before he was yanked into a building, he brightened his eyes as a knife was thrust toward him. Kicking his foot into the side of the shin of the man holding him, the boy managed to shift his weight before the knife penetrated his heart. Releasing a howling scream into the hand suffocating him, the boy jerked as the knife was buried into his shoulder. Flexing his left hand as his eyes narrowed, the boy snarled his nose as he clamped his hand onto the man's thigh and broke his fingertips through the man's flesh. Kicking the man in front of him backwards as he knocked himself free, the boy stumbled to the side to hammer into a door.

"Get that damn little punk!"

Slowly pushing off his stomach while glancing at the rickety stairs before him, the boy grit his teeth as he forced himself to his feet. Hissing as he stumbled across the boards and trash scattering the building, the boy hit the steps when a man dove on his back. Gasping as he went down, the boy screamed as the knife jammed into his shoulder. Gritting his teeth as he watched his blood slip down the knife handle, the boy closed his eyes as the man reached around to grasp his neck.

"Not too much fight left in you now huh boy?"

Snapping his head up to crack it into the man's jaw, the boy released a shrilling scream as he turned and hammered his hand like a spear through the man's abdomen. Releasing gasping panicked breaths, the boy smashed his elbow into the gagging man while scrambling backwards up the stairs. Grunting as hands snapped at him from behind and from between the stair rail, the boy released a gasp as he stumbled on the steps. Turning as a hand caught his ankle, the boy screamed as he hammered his fist into the stairs shattering them. Kicking the man as he scrambled up the steps, the boy grunted as he hit the floor of the next level.

"Damn it find another way up there … he can't get away from us this time!"

Scooting slowly across the floor while keeping one hand to his shoulder, the boy dropped to his side as he tried to calm his breathing. Lifting his eyes to peer around the hall, he grit his teeth as he sank his hand firmly onto the ground to start pulling himself along it. Bringing his knees up as he groaned, he exhaled raspily as he pushed onto his feet. Hoisting his pounding head to groan as he swayed backwards, the boy grunted as strong arms suddenly went around his waist.

"Heir of the Witch Queen!"

Gasping as he was slammed backwards into a wall, the boy gasped as a man shattered a pole against his shoulder. Hitting the ground with his hand clamped to his shoulder, the boy grit his teeth as several dozen more feet appeared around him.

"Your conceit isn't going to save you this time; not even your grandmother's gonna be able to stop us. Through you we will ascend to a higher plain!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Jerking upright with a silent huffing gasp, Yamato Kudo dropped his forehead to his hand as he released a heavy exhale. Moving his eyes to the clock to groan at the terribly early hour, he jerked his gaze to the other bed in his room. Snapping the covers off his slender muscular body, he moved across the room to stare down at the younger man in the other bed. Sighing as he saw him stretched out along his stomach with arms outstretched over his pillow, Yamato bowed his head in relieve as he sighed. Moving his hand out over the chocolate strands of the youth, he shook his head as he watched him slumber peacefully.

_Thank God it was only a dream … a nightmare …_

_Six Years Ago …_

Turning bright green eyes toward the door, Yamato narrowed his eyes as he felt a malevolent presence reigning down on their apartment. Pushing slowly from the boy's bed, Yamato crossed the room in long strides to wander down the hall past his sister's room to enter the living quarter. Staring at the door as a shadow crept along the floorboards, he moved slowly across the carpeted floor to pause as he reached toward the door. Stopping as he sensed malevolent forces beating up the door, Yamato narrowed his eyes as he took a soft step backwards.

"Don't move Yamato …"

Freezing as he heard the cold distant order lift through the young man's soft tone, Yamato straightened his figure as he settled his hands at his sides.

"Why're you awake?"

"Same reason you are I suppose," Yamato replied as he turned his head slightly. "What's out there?"

Shrugging as he slid his hand over his stomach, the boy closed his eyes.

"Ban," Yamato urged as he narrowed his dark green eyes, "talk to me … what's out there?"

"Honestly," Ban sighed as he lifted his eyes to Yamato, "I haven't a clue."

Widening his eyes with a gasp as he watched light reflect from Ban's sapphire eyes to brighten the dark shade of his chocolate hair, Yamato glanced at the door as a thick pound trembled across it.

"Whatever it is, it wants in," Yamato softly stated to gasp as Ban brushed past him. "Ban!"

Jerking the door open to stare into large olive eyes, Ban exhaled slowly as the lady did the same.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name has no meaning in this realm," she stated as she stared into Ban's unwavering glare. "Those that manage to pronounce it perish soon after."

"It'll do you good to realize I'm not like many people." Ban frowned.

"No," she grinned as she lifted her hand to brush her thick tangle of night painted hair from her eyes. "You are only one soul to this material plain."

Narrowing his eyes, Ban grit his teeth as a cold air pushed around his slender figure, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means," she smiled as she turned to walk away from the Kudo house. "May I speak to you in private?"

"No," Ban frowned, "you can't."

Pausing as the toe of her high-heels touched the street, the lady slowly closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the sky. "I see," she sighed, a smug grin lifting to her thin lips, "then I will force you." She barely whispered.

"_Impawimbo wa umpabo wakate unka showa na_

_Impawimbo wa umpabo wakate do do tamo_

_La la umpaca bosicos wisha pa impapo _

_Wasico wimbo wafuna _

_Wimpo wango uni dalea melana …"_

Widening his eyes as the lullaby shocked his nerves, his arms falling limply at his sides by effect, Ban watched dark energy start to cloud around the lady as she paused in the middle of the street. Narrowing his eyes as his trembling legs started to move on their own accord, Ban grit his teeth as he moved slowly down the steps to the sidewalk.

"Ban," Yamato shouted as he pushed the door aside to run along the damp yard. Cutting in front of Ban to gasp as he saw sweat beads running down his face, Yamato grabbed Ban's arms stopping him. "Ban … snap outta it!"

Gritting his teeth as the muscles along his face convulsed in desperation, Ban bowed his head as Yamato shook him. "I can't … its some … some kinda spell!" Ban grunted as he struggled to keep his body from moving forward. "I can't break loose!"

Gripping Ban's cheeks, Yamato tilted his head up so his dark green eyes could stare directly into Ban's sapphire orbs. "You are stronger than this Ban … you can break her hold on you. Try-" Grunting as energy blasted into his back forcing a ridged breath from his lips, Yamato sank forward into Ban's smaller figure with a sharp gasp.

"You're irritating!" The lady cursed as she watched Yamato breaking her hold on Ban.

"Yamato!" Ban shouted as he felt Yamato's fingers dig into his sides.

"Ban … you've got to-" hissing as he was struck again, Yamato sank to his knees to growl as he was struck a third time knocking him to his stomach.

Grinning as she watched Ban move slowly past Yamato, the lady chuckled a malevolent growl as screeches started to swarm around her.

Pushing slowly onto his knees as chuckles speared past him, Yamato slowly turned to watch spirits whip around Ban as he entered the street.

_She has to be a witch … _

Flinching as the soft texture of his skin was split with each passing of the spirits; Ban closed his eyes as he felt the tangy fluid of his blood slip down his body.

"Come to me; Child of Darkness!" The lady smiled as she pulled a shawl from her shoulders.

Chuckling as her enormous breasts bounced within the loose material of her strapless tank, the lady brushed her hand down her bare abdomen to her high cut skirt. Lifting a knife from her enormous bosom, she sliced it slowly along her arms and across her chest as Ban continued to struggle.

"Ban break free!" Yamato screamed as he pushed onto his feet to shout as a spirit hammered through his chest.

Turning his eyes to gasp as he watched blood lift from Yamato's chest as he fell backwards, Ban locked his legs shattering the bounds in an instant before he spun around quickly.

"Yamato …"

Cutting his arm through the spirits dancing around him, Ban grit his teeth as his skin was torn apart while making his way back toward Yamato.

_He broke out of my trance … _

Narrowing her eyes as she wrinkled her nose, the lady drew her arms out like wings to release a gurgling breath.

Gasping as cold arms draped around him, Ban jerked forward to groan as the lady wrapped her other arm around his waist. Pulling through the arms clinging to him, Ban let out a long shout as he was jerked back suddenly. Widening his eyes as teeth sank into the juncture of neck and shoulder, Ban screamed wildly as the lady started to drink his blood.

Suckling her lips against Ban's silk soft skin, the lady closed her eyes with a groan as she lowered her arms from his chest. Pressing her body closer to Ban's firm figure, she moaned lustfully as her hands pushed down his sculpted chest to trace the line of his shorts. Twisting her tongue around the cut along his neck, the lady fluttered her eyes as she felt Ban's strength flooding into her mouth. Jerking her head back letting a bloody trail of saliva follow her lips, the lady licked her lips eagerly as she clamped a hand possessively to Ban's chest as the other one pushed suddenly into Ban's pants. Chuckling as Ban released a startled gasp with his jerking body as she gripped him; the lady rubbed her cheek along his head as she moaned.

"Your blood is so sweet … like an unripe sugary fruit," the lady smiled when she watched Yamato slowly rising. Frowning as she watched him turn snarling fangs her way, the lady straightened her figure like a board as a thick wind started to pulse around Yamato. "What've we here …"

"Release the boy witch!" Yamato hissed as his eyes dilated. "Or I'll tear you apart and you'll never be material in his plain or the next!"

"A voodoo child," the lady smiled, "well, this is unexpected," she frowned as she dug her nails into Ban. "Are you after the Witch Queen's Heir as well?"

Gritting his teeth as he listened to Ban gasp, Yamato's eyes trembled in fury as he watched his young friend shift in anxious discomfort.

Grinning as she saw the fury burning in Yamato's eyes, the lady pushed her hand against Ban's shorts making it prominent as she started to stroke his penis. "Is he your lover?"

Narrowing his eyes as he watched Ban arch his legs together as he dropped his lips apart, Yamato stood slowly to his feet. "the boy's like a younger brother to me … and if you don't get your hand off him …" growling as his shoulder was split open, Yamato jerked back as spirits started to flood around the street.

"You're too late voodoo child … the boy's blood is locked deeply inside my soul. The Witch Queen's Heir harbors such power to lead us from this world. We were never ferried to the Netherworld when his grandmother closed the gate, well we'll just use her Heir to help us rise!"

Hitching his breath as the lady's bloody cuts slid across his tattered body, Ban widened trembling eyes as he suddenly felt his body start to freeze. Grunting as the spirits started to push into him, Ban arched up against the lady as she lifted her non-groping fingers to press them along a cut on his side.

"Let go of me!" Ban growled as a snake's coils started to materialize around him.

Licking her fingers clean of Ban's blood, the lady gripped Ban's chin to tug his attention toward her. "Asclepius won't save you this time!"

Gritting his teeth as his eyes narrowed, Ban snapped his mouth open to curse at her to grunt as her tongue darted into his mouth. Jerking against her as she savaged his lips, Ban groaned as the muscles throughout his body slowly started to deplete.

_Why … why is she overpowering me … Yamato … Himiko … _

"Himiko!" The lady cursed as she threw Ban forward.

Grunting as he hit the cold concrete, Ban slowly lifted his eyes to the lady as she bent down to grasp his neck.

"You'll scream my name when you die!" The lady hissed as she bent to consume Ban's mouth again, "I'll ravish your sweet body and drink your blood!" She smiled as she rubbed him roughly through his shorts.

"Get off him!"

Lifting hollow blood filled eyes to gasp as the mist surrounding the street suddenly seperated, pitch black emeralds burning vengefully, the lady shrieked as she was knocked off Ban. Arching into the wild cough escaping his lungs to roll slowly to his side as Yamato and the lady rolled across the street, Ban exhaled a raspy voice as soft tender hands went around his shoulders.

"Ban," a young girl with dark aqua-green hair grunted as she pulled on Ban's shoulders.

"Him-" choking against his raspy voice, grimacing softly as he grasped his burning neck, Ban lifted his eyes to stare into large violets. "Wha ..." He choked. "Himiko what are you doing? You shouldn't be out here-"

"I'm trying to save you!" She shouted as she pulled at Ban's arm. "So stop screaming at me and come on ... get up!" Turning her eyes to watch the weak flames extinguish around the lady, her dark olive eyes turning to glare upon her, Himiko released a startled breath as she tugged on Ban's arm, "Ban!"

"I'm-" he whimpered, his brows creasing as he tried to get his feet beneath him, "trying ..." exhaling as Himiko pushed herself beneath him, using her body to lift his weight, Ban ground his teeth together to yelp as his back was struck knocking Himiko and him both to the floor. Wrapping his arms quickly around Himiko's slighter figure, shouting as something cut across his back, Ban dropped his head to Himiko's chest rocking her slightly with his trembles.

"Ban!" Himiko shouted as she sat up, her hand pushing against Ban's sweaty shoulder. "Ban!"

"You're in the way!" The lady screamed, her arms rising like wings as several solified spirits tore across the lawn toward Ban and Himiko. "Tear down all that obstruct us from our prize! Bring me the Witch Queen's Heir!"

"Ban!" Himiko shouted as she shook his shoulder. "Ban answer-" turning toward the shrilling screams, releasing a gasp as she watched deformed shapes tear across the lawn toward her, Himiko bent over Ban shaking him desperately, "Ban, get up ... you've got to get up!" She huffed as she glanced toward the spirits, "Ban, get up!"

"Die girl!"

Wrapping her arms around Ban's shoulders with a soft shriek, her large violet eyes snapping closed as she watched the spirits descend, Himiko cringed into Ban's body.

Sprinting quickly across the yard, small beads of water rising as he crushed the damp grass beneath him, Yamato narrowed his eyes as he swung his arms around the lady, his large body slamming her to the ground breaking her trance.

Gasping as dying shrieks licked over her sweaty arms, Himiko snapped her eyes open to stare around the dark yard as Ban turned toward the lady, his eyes brightening as he watched Yamato blast across the yard into the side of the house.

"YAMATO!" Himiko screamed.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time!" The lady growled as she approached Yamato's still form.

Stirring slowly, his eyes trembling painfully as he shifted from his side, Yamato stared at the dark sky to gag as his throat was crushed.

Glaring at Yamato's pained expression with satisfaction, the lady bent, her bare legs straddling his hips as she sat on his chest, "did you honestly think you were going to stop us? We are all powerful, unending ... we always get what we want and we want him - bad!" She huskily breathed, her lips falling toward Yamato's. "So, die with the knowledge that I shall utterly enjoying defiling the ripe flesh of your lover's body!"

"I'll ..." Yamato groaned, as he fought to gain breath.

"You are powerless against us mortal!" She chuckled as she dug her nails into Yamato's neck. "The Heir is mine-" grunting as she was knocked off Yamato, her chest cracking beneath the force of Ban's hand, the lady snickered as her hair snapped around Ban's neck and arms. "Came to fight for your lover's life?"

"You fucking bitch!" Ban hissed as he snapped his hand through the hair strangling him. "You wanted me so much ... SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT!"

Pushing slowly to his side as he lifted his hand to his neck, Ban's infuriated screams ringing in his ears, Yamato turned his eyes to the street to watch horrified as the street shattered beneath the force of Ban's and the lady's battle. Parting his lips to call to Ban to grasp his throat with a groan, Yamato turned toward Himiko as she dropped over him.

"Yamato!" She wailed as she pulled herself closer to him, "I thought she was going to kill you!"

_So did I ... _"We-" gritting his teeth as he sealed his eyes, Yamato slowly lowered his head to Himiko's shoulder, "Ban ... help ..." managed to slip through his aching throat.

"You'll never beat me!" She screamed as she thrust her hand toward Ban's back to gasp as he spun, the force of his blow shattering her wrist. "Damn!"

"You're gonna regret coming after me bitch!" Ban growled as his sapphires narrowed, fury burning within. "I'm sending you straight to hell!"

Brightening her eyes as a crimson light pulsed away from Ban's trembling figure, a soft hiss penitrating the wails of the spirits crowding at her back, she gasped horrified as a serpetine spirit flickered through the darkness.

"Asclepius ..." she whimpered, her eyes darkening as she sprang forward, "NO!"

"...until this cursed fate is spent ... is the one who houses Asclepius ..."

_He's not at 100% ... _She shivered as she watched the spirit slowly materialize to fad once again. _I can still beat him! _"I won't let you win Witch Queen Heir ... I have you flowing inside me, I'll beat you!"

"Feed, fill your fangs of poison!" He screamed before lunging forward to release a bellowing scream.

Brightening his pained eyes as he watched the snake spirit hammer through the lady's chest, blood scattering across Ban as he continued past, Yamato pushed quickly to his feet as Ban staggered toward the ground. Snaking his arms around the brunette as he collapsed, Yamato released a long groan as he sank to the ground cradling Ban gently against his chest.

Clutching her gaping chest, her wide olive eyes turning to pale at the sight of the snake's massive body spiraling around Ban and Yamato both, she scrambled away as it speared toward her. "This isn't over!" She hissed. "There will come a day where I will return and then you're mine Heir of the Witch Queen!"

Watching the darkness wither as the lady disappeared on the wind, the soft light of the moon cascading into the quiet untouched neighborhood, Yamato released a long breath as he peered at the trembling boy shifting against him.

"You ..." clearing his throat with a painful grimace, Yamato peered at Ban, "what were you thinking ... you weren't- you weren't nearly strong enough to handle that!" He groaned to pause as Ban's hand touched his throat.

"My fault." He whispered.

"Yamato, Ban!"

Rushing quickly across the lawn, her bare feet catching in the damp blades, Himiko released a soft squeal as she stumbled to fall to her knees before her brother, her eyes hooked on Ban's trembling figure.

"Ba-" she cut herself off quickly at the ridged gasp leaving Ban's lips, her hand reflexively pulling away from the brunette as he fell into a coughing fit.

"Easy," Yamato soothed, his hand slipping along the trembling shoulder to the mid of Ban's back. "It's going to be alright, we'll be ready for her if she comes back. Ban I … I won't let this happen again, so long as my heart beats and there is breath in my lungs no one will ever touch you again!"

Ban's trembles had began to cease as he lifted his pale lids unveiling teary sapphires to the night, his defenses and walls rising once again as he prepared to push from Yamato's embrace. Instead, a small gasp lifted from his lips as he was hoisted from the cold grass, his legs dangling loosely while he was pulled into the protective brace of Yamato's broad chest.

"Yamato … I can walk, let me down."

"Himiko, go get a bath ready, warm water. His muscles are going to need it. And fetch some bandages." Yamato ordered while ignoring the protests and feeble attempts of Ban trying to wiggle loose.

"Yamato, what the hell do you think you're doing! Let me down!"

"Why are you acting like a blushing girl?" Yamato frowned to hiss as he collapsed to his knees, barely feeling Ban's hands as they pushed against his shoulder to lift his head.

"YAMATO!" Ban shouted as he failed to respond, "shit ... answer me please, Yamato!"

"I'm here," he exhaled shakily. Drawing in a deep breath as he opened his eyes to peer at Ban's frantic expression, Yamato leaned forward to rest his head to Ban's. "I'm alright."

"No you're not," Ban growled as he pushed himself beneath Yamato, drawing them both to their feet with what strength he had left, "you've got holes in you because of me!"

"Ban ..."

"This is all my fault," he growled as he stared at the ground, refusing to glance at Yamato as he carried them into the house. "I am a curse, I never bring anything but pain-"

"If you don't stop right there I'll slap you across that pretty face of yours Ban Midou!" Yamato threatened as Ban simply scoffed. "You want to try me!?"

"Shut your mouth Yamato," Ban smirked as he pushed the bathroom door open. "You're as threatening as Himiko."

"What about me?"

Turning to see the bright eyed girl walking toward them, Ban released Yamato, setting him on the toilet as he walked back toward Himiko to take the bandages from her. "Thanks squirt ... you're not knicked anywhere are you?"

"No, you used yourself as a shield all the time how could I possibly?" Himiko frowned. "Do you need help?"

"Its cool Himi," Ban sighed wearily, "you get back to bed, Yamato'll probably be in shortly."

"No," she shook her head, "you guys get cleaned up and get some sleep. You're the ones ready to pass out not me." She sighed handing a towel to Ban.

"Whatever shrimp," he grinned before turning toward the bathroom.

"Ban?"

Turning to peer at Himiko, Ban grinned as he saw the worry dripping from her face, "its going to be ok squirt. Get some sleep."

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Is Himiko alright?"

Pausing to peer at Yamato, unable to gauge his expression by his downcast face, Ban exhaled slowly as he set the towel on the counter lifting the kit at the same time. "For what went on ... yeah. She's ok, just real shaken. And worried."

Pealing his eyes back slowly as he felt Ban's fingers press into his shoulder, Yamato slowly glanced up as Ban examined several of his injuries. "I've failed if I can't have her feel safe in her own home."

"That's not your fault Yamato and you know it," Ban sighed heavily, his brows creasing as he closed his eyes, "this was me ... with what I've brought down on you, she has reason to be scared. I didn't mean for it to happen like this and I'm sorry for that." Snapping his eyes open quickly as his wrist was snarred, Ban stared into Yamato's bright emerald eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up for this," he ordered, "now lets get you cleaned up-"

Staring at Yamato as he grunted beneath the force of his hand, Ban shook his head in annoyance, "You have gaping holes in you and you're still worried about my little scratches. Unbelievable."

"I'm just worried about you ... she was sucking your blood Ban, we don't know what she could've done!"

"She was extracting," Ban sighed as he slid his fingers around a cut on Yamato's breast, grimacing as Yamato cringed at the pressure drawing puss from the infected wound. "Shit ... they're getting infected, she must've had released some bacteria shit when she was striking you ... fucking bitch, I'm going to kill her!"

"I think you came pretty close," Yamato grinned as he released a heavy breath. "So what's the diagnostic?"

"You'll live," Ban stated as he pushed his hand along the cut, his fingers applying pressure to remove the puss, trying to ignore the groans leaving Yamato's lips. "At least you better or I'll kill you myself."

Chuckling softly as Ban spread some ointment across the wound, Yamato closed his eyes, holding back the purr threatening to slither across his lips from Ban's chilly yet soft touches upon his burning skin. "Ban ..."

Easing back around to Yamato's front to lower to the large gash in the midst of his dark torso, Ban exhaled as he waited for him to continue.

"Do you know what she wanted? Why she came after you like that?"

"I have some ideas, but then even those are sketchy to what she was talking about," Ban stated, his breath drawing Yamato's stomach muscles to cringe.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Yamato sighed, his brows creasing in frustration.

Pushing against Yamato's chest so to straighten the smooth muscles of his abdomen, Ban leaned closer as he started wiping the dried blood away. Blinking as he felt Yamato's muscles flinch beneath his feathery touch, parting his lips in bewilderment at the heat he felt rise to his cheeks, Ban quickly pulled his hand away as he stood.

"Ban ..." Yamato pressed as he watched the brunette lean over the sink, washing his hands as he pulled out some bandages. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Hanging his head with a long sigh, Ban slowly turned his eyes on Yamato's, "when I figure it out ... I'll let you know."

Peering slowly over Ban's face, studying his expression, Yamato slowly hung his head with a weak grin, "I see ..."

Turning back to the sink, his brows creasing in irate frustration, Ban growled as he yanked the kit to the floor with him, his fingers pressing gently along Yamato's body despite his anger. A long awkward silence followed to where only Yamato's soft seldom pained breaths could be heard intermingled within Ban's frustrated inhales. Lifting his head as he felt Ban's touch slow, his breathing as well, though it grew louder, more labored, Yamato swallowed a heavy breath as he felt his stomach twist beneath Ban's soft hand, the undilberate teasing of his fingers.

"Ban ..."

Slipping his fingers off the bandage he'd settled over the nasty gash on Yamato's stomach, Ban exhaled a long breath as he turned to the kit. "What?"

"Is this really about your heritage?" Yamato inquired, "or is it something else?"

Closing his eyes with a heavy breath, his head shaking from side to side as he stood, Ban set the kit on the sink before closing his hand around the doorknob. "I don't know." Flinching as a loud thud echoed beside his ear to glance at the hand braced against the door, holding it closed, Ban slowly turned his eyes to stare at Yamato's narrowed demanding gaze.

"I don't believe you Ban Midou, I think you do know, and are just playing it off as if it were really nothing."

"I don't know." Ban repeated, his eyes narrowing as he deepened his tone, his anger resurfacing.

"Bullshit!" Yamato growled, his hand pushing off the door to grasp Ban's arm, twisting him around so he was pressed against the door. "An awakening ... breaking seals ... ferrying them through the door ... there's something major happening isn't there!?"

_Shit ... he's more perceptive then he needs to be. _Ban groaned as Yamato's fingers dug into his shoulders. "Is there, I don't know."

"God damn it Ban!" Yamato growled as he sank his head to let his hair tickle the sweaty flesh of the brunette's neck. "Why do you do this ... you don't have to keep everything to yourself. I'm here for you, I'm willing to do anything if it will make you happy."

"Good," Ban sighed as his hand rose to peel Yamato's fingers from his shoulders. "If you want me happy, don't push the matter ... I need to figure it out ... I'll figure it out. But I need you to be understanding ... I'm still not used to there being anyone other than myself. Stop hovering."

Peering carefully at Ban to exhale a long breath, Yamato scratched his fingers through his hair, "alright fine ... but I won't be patient for long."

"Whatever," Ban sighed turning to growl as Yamato's hand slammed back into the door, "would you move! Hovering!"

"You're not going anywhere til those cuts are handled!" Yamato smirked malevolently, "park it boy!"

Raising one of his fine eyebrows, Ban pulled his lips into a soft snarl, "or you'll what?"

Leaning closer, his breath hot against Ban's lips as Yamato's stopped a fraction of an inch from touching, Yamato chuckled softly as he planted both hands on either side of Ban's head, "You may be a mastermind ... but I've experience on you!"

"And thirty more mortal wounds," Ban snickered to grunt as he was tugged off the door, "damn it Yamato let me go!"

"Clean yourself up first."

"I don't want to!"

"You're not afraid of baths are you?" Yamato snickered as Ban glanced at the water. "You are!"

"I am not," Ban snarled as he snapped his wrists free, "I'm just not getting in THERE with you in HERE!"

Watching a crimson dust sprinkle across Ban's cheeks as his eyes grew wide at Yamato's bewildered stare, Yamato softened his gaze as he leaned closer, his hand ruffling gently through Ban's silken hair. "You're that shy?"

"I'm Not!" Ban flustered as he snapped his eyes up to Yamato.

"You are," Yamato chuckled as Ban snapped his head down with an annoyed grunt. "Are you so timid of me seeing your body ... we're both men Ban."

"So!" He flustered, "I don't want you seeing-"

"I'd never do anything to hurt you Ban," Yamato cut in, his gaze serious as he touched Ban's shoulder. "I only want to stay in case you pass out ... the warmth of the water will be too inticing for you to stay conscious long. I will wear a blindfold if it makes you feel better."

"I just ..." Ban frowned, "this is going to be awkward."

"Only because you are making it so," Yamato grinned as he turned around, "here ... I won't look."

Scoffing as he turned his back to Yamato, his nose scrunching in annoyance as he slid his fingers beneath the rim of his pants, Ban turned scarlet as he slowly pushed them down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hello again fellow Get Backer fans and welcome to chapter three. This is a pretty harmless chapter, I'm just retelling key points of the two Get Backers' past. What had caused themselves to distance themselves from everything and everyone around them and I also threw in the story of how the two infamous gorgeous recoverers met. Though I made up a bit of the fight scene, just cause its not really illaberated what went on there. :) Please review, still eager to hear what everyone thinks.

**Warnings: **violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

**********************************

**3**

**_"It'd be fate which would drive the Vessels of Light and Darkness _**

**_to cross paths. Time adding more pain; more blood – more loss – til the belief of hope was a faded glimmering fantasy."_**

The attacks on Lower Town were worsening as the months passed, the grotesque deformed men making up the population of the middle level becoming embolden as they sought to destroy everything that came within their sight. Women, children, the elderly; no innocent was spared from their bloodied hands as they moved through the neighborhoods setting houses ablaze. It was in the thick of the hysteria that I realized what they were seeking. So I ran like I'd never run before, avoiding the monstrous men and the blazing fires as I searched for the one person that meant everything in the world to me. I didn't know why, but they'd come for Ginji.

I learned from several people that were bold and brave enough to stand and fight that Ginji and his friends had been seen playing in the ruins in the center of the neighborhood when the attack began. My heart sank as others informed me that they'd seen Beltliner's racing that direction.

_Did they know where Ginji was? Had they found him? Would he be alive when I reached him? _These and a dozen to hundred other questions and fearful thoughts rose to race through my mind as my fatherly instincts kicked into overdrive. I couldn't allow anything to happen to the boy, the boy I loved as if he were really my own blood. I screamed his name every step I took, my throat cracking and tasting blood as I began to grow hoarse, but I still shouted, still screamed out to him, hoping, praying to God to hear his soft frightened voice above the craze of the attack.

I lost my breath at the last corner I turned, believed my heart to stop beating as I saw all the men surrounding my boy, closing in on my Ginji. He sat crouched over one of his fallen friends, completely helpless and they were charging and I wasn't going to get there in time.

"_Ginji!!" _

Lightning split the sky brightening the dark alley we were within – no it was bursting out of Ginji. His scream was piercing through the blinding light that swept through the alley moments before it exploded entirely.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

'Kill me …'

The world was shattering around him as he watched the man, no the brother, he loved withering on the floor in absolute pain. His large sapphires trembled as a hand was extended desperately toward him, widening in horror at the question that was asked, the plea that was choked through the suffocating throat. Unsteady steps carried him several inches backwards as the man pushed upright, his usually bright emerald eyes black as pitch boring through him; the look of one possessed. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, the sign of weakness he hated pushed aside by the screaming pleas of pain issuing from his 'brother's' lips. He choked back a sob as he snapped his eyes closed, his trembling hand uncurling to spring forward suddenly. The thankful sigh that drifted past his ear forcing a hysteric cry from his trembling lips as blood sprayed out into the dark room.

'Ban … don't tell Himiko … keep her safe …'

He felt the life spill out of Yamato as quickly as the blood dripping from his hand, though he couldn't see it, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the dying light of the emerald eyes staring lovingly at him. The tears that had been rushing from his eyes ceased along with the soft sobs and trembles as his whole feel numb. He was empty completely hollow. His bloody cursed hand rose slowly, his dull eyes staring hauntingly at it as a soft gasp came from the doorway where Himiko stood.

'No …'

Large violet eyes trembled disbelieving as tears slipped down her cheeks at the sight of her dead brother. Slowly her head started to shift from side to side before her eyes snapped shut.

'_NO!' _

**_'It'd be years later that fate would deal a kind hand … a chance to start anew.'_**

"Border check."

A soft breeze was blowing through the peaceful silence of the night as a youth with long chocolate hair raised bright brown eyes to the skies listening intently to the night's music.

"The south is clear," a gruff voice responded bringing a soft smile to the intoxicatingly beautiful face.

"As is the eastern quarter," the soft feminine voice of the brunette declared, soft delicate hands rising to push the loose bangs from his eyes.

"North?"

"Everything's fine here," a tall young man with disarrayed ebony hair responded as he lifted his arm to the diving hawk. Stroking its breast with gentle strokes as it fluttered its mighty wings before resting; he turned hazel eyes to the central portion of Lower Town. "Makubex, you ok?"

Sighing softly, his slender fingers rising to push aside his silver hair, the boy nodded as he turned to the blonde standing only a few feet away from him. "Yes … I didn't solo tonight after all."

"What?" The panic of the feminine and gruff voice quickly called through the walkies they were all using.

"Are you alright?" The brunette continued.

"Yes, yes," the youngest sighed as he watched the blonde turn to smile at him, "the emperor found me."

Hearing the sighs over the walkie, the blonde slowly turned his eyes to the sky to watch the faint dust of visible clouds rolling in the darkness, when an electrical current suddenly burst across his chest. Turning round, narrowed golden eyes staring toward the central of Lower Town, the blonde's nose creased in frustration as thunder began to crackle overhead.

"Who gets the north?" The man with the hawk inquired to brighten his eyes as he suddenly sensed a dangerous aura seeping in through the cracks of the Limitless Fortress. In a fluid motion he spun around to stare across the ruined structures of Lower Town, his clear eyes wide as an uncharacteristic shiver crept through his spine.

"Did anyone feel that?" The feminine voice inquired, his beautiful eyes narrowed in thoughtful curiosity as the bells on his silken hair rang in the rising wind.

"Someone's breached the border," the gruff voice responded, his clear blue eyes narrowing as he hoisted a hand to his spiky hair. "I can't tell from where."

"You won't be able to," Makubex stated as his hand flew over a small data pad he held, "there's some force shrouding this person, I can't get a reading on 'em."

"No need," the blonde responded as electricity sparked up around his figure. "I'm dealing with this intruder myself … you all know what to do. The people are priority."

"Raitei!" The brunette began to protest to stop, considering. "Be careful."

There was no need to respond, he wasn't the one that was going to die tonight.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Pausing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ruined structure of what people had identified as Lower Town, the slum district of the Limitless Fortress, a young brunette peered with indifferent eyes. A long sigh eased off his chest as thunder growled loudly overhead, the first soft strikes of rain dancing over his shoulders while others made musical chimes off the metal and glass and porcelain littered around his slender figure.

"So …" he breathed while lifting his hand to push his glasses up his nose, "this is it … the Limitless Fortress."

Scoffing while closing his eyes, a snide grin passing over his lips as his hands disappeared into his pant pockets, the young man turned to start into the rural area. He hadn't gone more than two to three yards before several dozen men came rushing out toward him, armed with anything from pitchforks, knifes, crowbars, rocks and wood.

_You've got to be kidding me._ He frowned. _So this is how they want to work it … they don't even know if I'm an enemy or not! Though I guess with the reputation of this place, it's to be expected. _

Dodging the first few thrusts were simple, he didn't see a need to raise a hand til the knife was thrust toward his unguarded side. The young girl gasped as her wrist was snared, yelping as it was twisted suddenly to dislodge the weapon from her grip in the same second and grunting as she was thrown into a pile of paper and cardboard. He snapped his hand through the wood beams splintering them on contact when a crowbar struck his shoulder.

Slowly pulling the bar back to stare at its now triangular shape, the dirt faced boy slowly turned to the brunette as an annoyed growl escaped his lips.

"You better all get out of here before you can't walk period!"

"The Lightning Emperor's going to kill you!" A man shouted as he thrust the pitchfork toward the brunette.

Exhaling, his hands curling before one snapped up to catch the pitchfork, enraged sapphires lifted to glare through the man as he spun to crack the pole into his neck flipping him to his back rendering him unconscious. Casting the shattered wood aside while turning to hammer his elbow into the chest of a leaping man, the brunette grasped his shirt to hammer him into two or three guys on his left.

The remaining people stood frozen as they peered at those scattered at the brunette's feet and surrounding, timidly watching the one they'd been attacking fearful to whatever he'd do next when the crackle of electricity could be heard approaching. Everyone's eyes; save for the brunette, quickly whipped toward the sound of their savior, heavy hearts rising at the sight of the glowing blonde.

"This is Volts territory," the blonde declared as his enraged eyes glared at the brunette centering the crowd. "You better beat it and fast."

A soft breath eased through the brunette's lips as he failed to notice the cause of the crowd's distraction, til his bright sapphire eyes narrowed. Whipping his head around, his long chocolate strands framing his face thanks to the cursed rain, the brunette's sapphires bore into the blonde. Just as enraged gold eyes held the brunette's gaze as he curled his fists against his thighs, his nose creasing in growing rage.

"That is _if_ you want to stay alive!"

What followed happened in the blur of a millisecond, the onlookers barely had time to move before the brunette and blonde collided, the air surrounding them seeming to hiss in pain and irritant fury. A sudden shift of his thinner body had the blonde falling to the ground, the brunette following to grasp hold of his neck and cut off a great deal of his oxygen to cut back the electricity that sparked forth to throw the brunette backwards into a ruined building collapsing it atop him.

Grasping his neck with a desperate inhale, grimacing at the pain of his crushed windpipe, the blonde turned dangerous eyes to the ruins that had created the intruder's grave, electricity sparking around his slumped figure. Closing his eyes as he in took a calmer breath to freeze as he heard the shifting of the ruins, the blonde snapped his head and body upright to watch chunks of stone flare into the air as the brunette strode from the collapsed building.

"Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you!?" He growled, white teeth snarling softly as he stooped. "Come on … Savior!" He mocked.

Snarling his nose, swarms of electricity sparkling against his palms, the blonde released a scream as he cast the balls of light toward the brunette. Turning his eyes after the brunette as he sped away from the strikes of lightning, calling several thousands more volts to his palms, the blonde ground his teeth together as the brunette snapped toward his side.

"Die!"

"Snake Bite!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Several hundred yards away, cringing at each vibration that signified the blows exchanged between their Emperor and the intruder, the animal tamer released a frustrated breath startling the hawk perched on his shoulder before he turned his eyes to the beauty beside him.

"How can you be so calm Kazu?"

"I have faith in our Emperor," the angelic voice responded, bright brown eyes lowering with a smile, "I trust him … and I know he will come back to us. No one can defeat our Lightning Emperor."

"Be careful what you say," Masaki Kurusu ordered as he came through the ruined doorway that led to the catacombs hiding half Lower Town's population. "This person, the invader, is unlike anything I've ever felt. He's completely sealed within darkness that I can't penetrate … our Emperor is possibly dealing with his ultimate foe. The reverse side of his light and kindness."

"He will come out triumphant nonetheless," Makubex, whom had been sitting above them watching the central quarter of Lower Town religiously, stated with a small smile, confidence beaming off his youthful features. "Kazuki is right … our Emperor has never failed and he won't today neither. He'll be back, he'll return to us before the night is high."

Gasping as a blinding white light suddenly speared up from the center of Lower Town, Makubex's bright eyes drained of color when a monstrous explosion ripped through the momentary silence. Remaining frozen as dust and debris blasted toward them, Makubex yelped softly as Masaki suddenly bounded in front of him to knock him flat, his larger body covering Makubex's own frail figure.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Dust disappeared within the light mist that lingered about the gaping hole left after the final blow that had collided between the brunette and the Lightning Emperor when sapphires slowly opened to peer down at the blonde standing within the center of the hole.

"What're you doing standing there lightning boy … you still want to go at it?" He teased lightly while bring a lighter to the cigarette balanced between his lips. Taking a deep drag while the metal snapped closed, he slowly glanced about the area, "You put on a real show just now didn't ya … this isn't just a battlefield this is the place where you live … pull your punches a little why don't ya."

"I can't …"

"Huh," he pondered as he turned his attention back to the blonde.

"It's because when I become the Lightning Emperor, my mind goes blank …" he stated, his uneasy mind going carefully through his thoughts, "and then after everything is finally over, that's when I start to notice what I've done. My power will never run out, as long as I'm here …" he ground out, his fists curling in frustration, "in the Limitless Fortress. And I'll just keep losing my real self more and more … and one day, the time will come when I completely transform into the Lightning Emperor." The brunette watched him slowly lift his hand to stare at the soft palm. "Lightning Emperor … and leader of the Volts … it's my job to protect everyone … I want to protect everyone so much …" He snarled while hanging his head. "But I can't."

Suddenly he spun, frustration plastered across his face as he turned desperate chocolate orbs on the brunette.

Blowing a soft breath clear, the brunette sighed while he sealed his eyes. "If its eating you up inside that much why don't you just leave?"

Brightening his eyes with a gasp, the Lightning Emperor stared disbelievingly at the brunette as he went on.

"You can just leave this place."

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Rushing down the long streets, his long hair catching the wind as he searched in and out of shops and alleys, Kazuki released a heavy breath as he paused beside the animal tamer.

"I can't find him anywhere … no one's seen him!"

"None of my animals can locate him either!" He growled, his clear eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned toward the enormous crater, watching Masaki emerge from its edge.

"He's not down there," he sighed while lifting his hand to his ear, "Makubex any luck locating him?"

"Negative, I can't get anything off his link and there's nothing on the monitors."

"He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Shido please," Kazuki scolded.

"That damn snake must have kidnapped him, we have to rescue him!"

"No one kidnapped, Ginji," Masaki frowned, his eyes thoughtful while he lifted them to the sky. "He left."

"What!?" Shido and Kazuki gasped, "Why?"

"He'd never leave, he was kidnapped!" Shido growled.

"Would you give that a rest, no one could kidnap the Lightning Emperor!"

_Is this the trial she was referring to … but how will I be able to watch him if he's not here? Should I follow him from the Limitless Fortress? Should we all follow him? _He sighed while turning toward the two. _I wish you were here Teshimine … you'd know what to do … Ginji would've stayed for you._

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The lights of the city shimmered across Ginji's golden skin and hair like a halo to an angel. A soft exhale passed down his lips as he flexed his fingers, continuing to stare at his palms as the brunette smoked several inches away from him. "You know what I want …" he began, breaking the silence with his calm seductive voice, "this time, I want to use this power of mine to actually help someone … instead of just to hurt them." Ginji sighed softly while pushing back from the railing to peer at the brunette leaning against the rail. "Wouldn't it be fun if we could do that together?"

"Huh …" the brunette puzzled, turning to see the entrancing stare Ginji had hooked on him, to lift a smug grin, "it might be interesting I suppose."

***********************************************************

**Author's Note: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, God I love Get Backers! I'm in love with Ban and Ginji so much, they're just the cutest!!!! Ok, so I'm basically through the reintroduction part that unfortunately needs to begin a story. I promise the stories only going to pick up from here. There's going to be blood, betrayal, major *#*# going down. The next chapter's going to center around Himiko Kudo, our loved and hated Lady Poison. She plays a major part in the first arc of the story, so thats why I decided to make the whole chapter about her. So let me know what you think, please review and give me any ideas you have that could make the fic more interesting, whether it be battle scenes, comedic moments or things based around the lemons, review!! Thanks til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hey everyone back for more? :) Well you must be or else you wouldn't be reading this, XD, so welcome to chapter four. I want to thank everyone for their time and those reviewing, I really appreciate all your help and support. So, I'd like to say sorry to those that aren't big Himiko fans, cause this chapter is basically all about her, but its the start of problems, so its necessary. :) Please review, still eager to hear what everyone thinks.

**Warnings: **slight violence, and implied adult themes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

**********************************

**4**

_It's been over six years … _

Curling her petite fingers up her firmly toned thighs, Himiko stared at the blurry image of her violet pants. Tightening the muscles convulsing along the edge of her abdomen, she sank forward slightly as dark patches sprinkled onto her thighs. Catching her porcelain figured face in her small hands; Himiko released several long sobs as her stiff position on the bench finally stirred. Rocking her slim back in violent shivers, she bobbed her head from side to side as her tears stained her palms while a distant strike of lightning fell over the foreboding structure of Mugenjou. Tightening her hands into fists against her face, Himiko released an angry cough into her sobs when a hand extended toward her.

Orange dust sprang into the air as Himiko pushed quickly from the bench and the gorgeous man in white perched along its side. Narrowing her eyes as the man cracked to explode into several dozen glass shards, Himiko twisted around quickly to stare at the blonde haired man with dangerously beautiful violet eyes.

"What do you want!?"

"Now now Lady Poison," he grinned as he slid his hands into his white suit to brush past her at a fair distance. "I mean you no harm … I simply came to see how you're doing. It is after all the anniversary of your brother's death."

Lowering her poison perfume slightly disturbed by the man's unnatural knowledge, Himiko parted her quivering lips as she took a shaky step backwards.

"H-h-how do you know that!?"

Pushing his hand slowly up through his hair, Kagami turned his violet eyes on Himiko's slightly quivering figure. "I know actually quite a lot about everything revolving around you Lady Poison … Himiko." Taking several careful steps toward her as he sensed her emotions getting in the way of her defenses, Kagami grinned as he continued. "I know everything Himiko … every detail of what happened … how and why he did it."

Stiffening as her cheeks were gripped in Kagami's hand, Himiko released a soft grunt as she stood motionless while he moved flush against her. Blinking dumbly as he inched his lips down toward her, Himiko's fingers went limp around her vial.

"I know why Ban Midou killed your brot-"

Gasping as his shoulder was shattered, Kagami stumbled back to shout wildly as his abdomen was struck by the same force. Swaying backwards as the trance snapped, Himiko stared groggily around when Ginji's soft hands braced her lower back.

"Himiko … Himiko!" Ginji shouted as the earth broke up around the park.

Falling back against the ground, Kagami lifted his bloody head to glare at Ban through his single standing eye when the man's hand snapped down to grasp his throat.

"I've told you to stay away from Himiko you sick bastard!" Ban hissed through clinched teeth.

Chuckling as his decoy figure shattered, Kagami smacked several shards to Ban's back to gasp as the Jagan Master's arm had snapped around to catch the skin splitting weapons. Grunting as the force pushed him off balance to stumble back from Ban's second thrust, Kagami glared at Ban as the brunette slowly straightened.

"You don't intimidate me Midou." Kagami snarled as he hoisted his hand to wipe the blood from his sealed eye.

"Maybe that's the problem," Ban softly stated as he lowered his tense arm.

Dropping his eye to the rifting definition of Ban's convulsing muscles, Kagami hoisted a conceited grin as he took a firm step to the side. "You're slipping again; aren't you Midou."

Snapping his eyes up to lock Kagami in the fierce pierce, Ban furrowed his brows into knots as the muscles along his eyes rippled. "Shut up."

"The animal in you is calling for blood." Kagami grinned, "You're like us …"

Gasping as he stared at the backdrop of the park and Ginji supporting Himiko, Kagami felt his blood run dry in his freezing body as Ban appeared behind him.

"SNAKE BITE!"

Yelling anguishingly as the cloth along his side was torn apart, Kagami stumbled with the gust of the force to gasp as he fell into the spray of his blood. Twisting around quickly to see the monstrous manifestation of Asclepius as he recalled around Ban, Kagami's deadly violet eyes widened in absolute horror as the snake opened its powerful jaw to scream at him.

Rocking violets teared abhorredly as she watched the man of several mixed desired dreams. The entrancing image of his curse striking out at his call sparked a sense of excitement in her to know he was calling it to defend her. Shaking her head as she watched the snake file to the trembling cursed hand, Himiko jerked forward as Ban sprang for the final blow.

"Ban don't!" Himiko screamed.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

The next few minutes passed into oblivion. In the instant Himiko saw the snake manifestation become corporeal to strike away from Ban, she knew. Knew the blood rushing through Ban was rampaging with an insatiable desire to hurt something to the point of unbreakable consciousness. Then it was darkness she saw. Passing from alertness to a void of unpleasant dreams.

"Himiko …"

It was a soft gentle voice calling gently to her, trying to wake her from the realm she wanted to disappear into. Escape from the sight of the man she loved losing more of himself with each pass of a second.

_Ban … don't … don't leave me to! _

Pressing the sweaty bangs from Himiko's forehead, Ginji glanced at Ban as the brunette brushed toward him. "She was calling you Ban."

Lowering his eyes sorrowfully at the sight of the sixteen-year-old, Ban sighed heavily against the pain growing deep within his chest. The sound caused Ginji to brighten his eyes in shock before the orbs of chocolate lowered slowly.

"Ban …"

"It's nothing Gin," he brushed it off as he always would. "Is Himiko-"

"She'll be alright."

"-lined with any crystal dust?" Ban frowned; his irritation from being cut off evident in his eyes.

Grinning impishly at the glare, Ginji slowly turned back to Himiko to peer over her carefully, "she doesn't look-"

Moaning softly as she stirred against Ginji, Himiko slowly hoisted her hand to her head as she pealed back her lids.

"Himiko!" Ginji chirped happily.

Cringing at the irritating noise, Himiko pushed against him trying to distance herself when Ban's strong hand grasped her arm.

"Careful-"

Wrenching her arm free with a glare befitting of death, Himiko stared at Ban as the brunette slowly lowered his arm. "Don't touch me."

"Himiko …" Ginji started with a sad gasp, "Ban was only trying to help you."

"I've seen his idea of helping …" Himiko choked against tears, "six years ago I saw it … do you remember? Do you remember what today is you pretentious bastard!?"

Holding Himiko's trembling figure steadily in his unwavering gaze, Ban didn't recoil as she lunged forward to hammer her fist to his chest. Pounding hard and cruel with force and determination. Each jerk backwards brought her fist harder against his slender chest threatening to crack it with the force of her built up rage.

"You worthless …" Himiko sobbed, "you killed my brother … you murderer!"

The last words were the sword to pierce his thick skin. Ban recoiled from the fists to freeze again as Himiko grabbed for his shirt. Hard breaths were threatening up his lungs as he fought to stay stiff in the wind. If there was no show of emotion, it'd be easier. Easier for her to continue hating him; for him to hate himself. But he couldn't stand anymore.

Widening his eyes as he watched Ban's legs buckle out, Ginji screamed out as he watched the slender young man bend like a blade to the wind. "BAN!!"

Gasping as she lurched forward to hammer to the ground atop Ban, Himiko recoiled in fury to pause in abject horror at the sight of the brunette. "Ban …"

The ridged definition of his slender body had suddenly intensified ten-fold; he appeared as healthy as a skeleton. His long fingers trembled in the warm air. Sweat was pouring from his face in pockets matting his hair to his cheeks and forehead as he shifted his head slowly to the side. Where it fell it remained. The strength of his body was spent with the slow twists of his hips to move.

Even worse was the sight of those intoxicating eyes. The pools of abhorrent fear and loathing. Eyes that sparkled when mischievous. Darkened to night in moments of total uncontrolled fury, as they had with Kagami. Pools of life that glazed in adore when in the presence of Ginji.

"Ban!" Himiko screamed as she wiped the sweat away from his fluttering eyes, "Ban stay with me … BAN!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

Slowly Himiko lifted her dark lids to stare at the glowing orb fluttering over the warped table she was seated. Her usual violet eyes were paled in the mist of the orb's glow, translucent and snowy in the dark shop.

**Present Day. **

Small bubbles of sweat had gathered in speckles across her soft face glittering in the faint light from lights behind her back. Slowly peaking her tongue past her dry lips in an attempt to wet the nervous trembles, Himiko slowly drew her gaze to the lady seated across from her.

Large brown eyes peered sorrowfully at her as if understanding the sorrow that was surfacing across Himiko's naïve innocent body. The long curls of her chocolate hair bounced with each soft movement of her gracefully slender body. Hoisting a hand to extend the golden adorned wrist to grip Himiko's hand, the lady smiled earnestly tender as she nodded; her curls bouncing forward.

"Though you hate him for the loss … you love him don't you?"

Staring at the lady as she lowered her eyes further, Himiko choked back the sob threatening to surface. "I don't …"

"Child … I can see into the confines of your heart," she stated softly, caressing the soft flesh of Himiko's hand.

"Just tell me what the dreams mean!?" Himiko ordered, the desperation betraying the fury making her voice come out in a soft shrieking sob.

"It's hard to say …" she sighed as she leaned back drawing her hand away from Himiko. "The battle for your protection can be his way of repenting for the damage he caused (whatever that may be) or it could simply be a wanton desire of yours to seek whether he would die for you. Dreams are like reading coins, there are always two sides, without vibrations from the other party (the one balancing the dream) it's hard to discern the truth. The battle can simply be what may come to pass in the future, a warning so you may help stop it.

"The vulnerabilities you feel in the dream are your uncertainties to the life that was stolen from you. The life you were to share with your brother, torn in half by a fate you didn't ever fully understand because you drove the person responsible away. Though I'd imagine he was likely to leave anyhow. In the wake of finding your brother slain (murdered as you believe) at the hands of a boy you saw as a friend (possibly loved) it was far too unbearable so you could've elected your own rendering of the truth. Perhaps the man in white is supposed to discern your brother trying to warn you. If you recall the man was attempting to tell you something it seemed. And the boy came (rescued you) stopped it from happening. Nearly killed the man in white, which everyone knows men in white are seen as knights. Heroes to save the damsels.

"You are unsure to your own feelings, regrets anxieties lust anger … they are all mixing into a jumble of feelings that are confusing you. It's why you intervene in your dream you're desperate to stop the fight. And your reaction to the boy when he appears to fall ill, dying or else, there is still something deep inside you fighting with yourself over the feelings you have for the boy. The love you have. The lust you crave to have him near you, surround you in warmth, join you."

"What are you!?" Himiko growled angrily jolting up, her cheeks reddening from anger and embarrassment. "How do you get off saying such things to someone!?"

"Sit down child … I know because I can sense it in your body chemistry … I can smell the lust you hold for the mysterious brunette of your dreams. Can't say I blame you, he is a major little hottie. That dark set of hair and his clear absorbing eyes."

Settling slowly back to the chair, Himiko slid her hands to her lap as she rubbed at her sweaty palms. "Why … how can you know that?"

"I do …" she nodded as she waved her hand before the orb. "If you like I'll show you what could happen. If you two were to couple," she grinned to snicker at the embarrassment washing over Himiko's face. "After all … isn't that what you're trying to determine? Whether it's really his death you long for … or the pleasures of his body at your utter command?"

Himiko's lips parted in silent disbelief, her round eyes staring mesmerizingly at the woman seated across from her, the clear hollow eyes staring directly through her as if she were no more than the shadows spread throughout the tiny shop. Slowly flicking her warm tongue across her dry lips, a long breath easing slowly down her chest, Himiko's wide eyes narrowed mischievously.

"You know, I've never told anyone about this … but for some reason I feel compelled to tell you. Perhaps it's a bond from one witch to another," Himiko grinned while turning her gaze to the crystal orb, her eyes brightening with the glow radiating from its core. "For the past six years, it's been a never ending struggle between that murderer and myself. My vain attempts to make him pay for what he did to my brother and me, to only fail so critically. It's almost as if … the closer I get to killing him; the further away I'm pulled. Is it possible I can't kill him?" She softly inquired, her hand reaching out to the orb.

"Dear girl," the elder lady cooed softly, her clear eyes lowering as she watched the trance in Himiko's eyes deepen. "You don't want to kill the young Master of the Evil Eye. You can't kill him; indeed, because you don't want to … you are still in love with the brilliant brunette." Narrowing her eyes as the cores of her sclera's turned black; the lady extended her hand toward the crystal orb as Himiko touched the image of Ban lifting into the core. "You deserve to have him, make him yours. There is history behind your two's backgrounds. You know his strengths and weaknesses better than anyone, use them to hold him to you."

A bloody spark of crimson flickered through Himiko's violet eyes as she watched the image of Ban contort to several dozen lustful images making it nearly impossible for her to tear her eyes from the orb. Long heated breaths began to cut through her lips as her whole body began to burn.

"You're right … Ban Midou owes me for the life he stole away from me. He will repay my pain with his own … his body will break beneath me, that pearly flawless skin of his will run red, and his eyes will no longer hold light."

"Why stop there." The lady grinned, her lips bloody in the darkness. Slowly she leaned forward, her skin pinched hands slithering across the table to cover Himiko's, her calloused tips caressing the soft honey skin that was Himiko's hand. "Undoubtedly your brunette will meet his end, but why push him closer to that fate when there are far more pleasurable ways for you to gain the revenge you desire?"

"Riddles?" Himiko frowned, the daze leaving her eyes as she focused on the fortuneteller. "What's this supposed to me to me?"

Cracking her thin lips dubiously, her clear eyes sparking with dark intentions, the lady's caress on Himiko's hand turned to a sudden snare as she pushed from her warped table to drag the girl through the shop.

"Wha …" Himiko stuttered while stumbling through the shop, oblivious to the darkness rushing in to swallow her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To begin your destiny," the lady grinned, her clear eyes turning to pitch in a flicker of a second as she entered the back room of her shop.

***********************************************************

**Author's Note: **And there you have it ... ehehhhehehehehe. So sorry to everyone that hates Himiko. I don't hate her personally, it pisses me off the way she acts to Ban *glare evilly* but then she plays that annoying distraction part pretty well. So the next chapters going to be a bit more fun, there's going to be some little get together with everyone in the Honky Tonk and Ban and Shido are naturally going to get into another of their quarrel wars, so gonna be fun! XD. Thanks everyone, please review and come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hi again and welcome to chapter five. Thanks again to those taking the time to let me know your thoughts, its really a big help. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **violence, language, adult humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

**********************************

**5**

The sun was settling slowly beyond the buildings of Shinjuku, its dying lights a mixture of honey rising to scarlet which then melted into a deep violet to sapphire where the stars had already began to shimmer in the night. A mid summer breeze was sweeping through the city though the air it carried had to have been pulled from far up north by the bitter sting it presented to the skin unfortunate enough to be uncovered. It was a chill Ginji welcomed whole heartedly. Slowly he let his head fall back to the weight of the wind's touch, closing his eyes and the stars from his sight as he inhaled the wintery approach in the air.

"Gin?"

Opening his eyes, the stars over head captured instantly to sparkle within his chocolate orbs before he dropped his head, turning to peer at the slender brunette staring interestedly at him from the corner of the Honky Tonk café, Ginji hitched his breath at the lustrous sight of the one person that could cause such a reaction from him.

"Ban …"

The light of a passing car allowed Ginji to see the frustrated expression on his partner's face for an instant before he was left in shadows again and it unsettled his already squeamish nerves. He turned his eyes away, his head hanging as if in defeat as he pulled his now trembling lips tightly together hoping the approaching brunette wouldn't notice. He did, Ginji cringed, pinching his eyes closed as he heard the frustrated sigh beside him.

"Am I so terrifying I scare my partner to death by just standing beside him?" Ban sighed sadly as his fingers hooked Ginji's lower lip to gently free it from the blonde's teeth. "What's wrong Gin?"

Lifting his eyes to stare at Ban in confusion, blinking several times to be sure he wasn't dreaming, Ginji opened his mouth to say something to shut it as nothing left his lips.

Turning his eyes carefully over his partner's, studying the expression carefully before a smile lifted to his knowing lips, Ban shook his head while releasing Ginji's lip, his fingers slipping lightly down the sensitive flesh, leaving tingles in its wake.

"I see …"

"You aren't angry with me Ban?"

Lifting his eyes to Ginji, furrowing his brows as he realized he'd calculated wrong, Ban tipped his head to the side. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because of …" Ginji paused, hesitant to continue.

"Come on Ginji, spit it out, because why?"

"Because of Masaki?" Ginji whispered, lowering his eyes again, afraid of the look that entered Ban's eyes. "I know that I should've …"

"The only thing I'm upset about is the bastard nearly killed you and he wouldn't have cared!" Ban snarled, "The cold bastard was supposed to be like some kind of guardian like Teshimine and the fucker was freak'n blasting you through the chest!" Ban fumed. "He's God damned lucky I didn't fucking kill 'em! Every single fuck'n one of 'em … they worship the ground you walk on but if the opportunity presents itself or its just convent spur of the moment shit, they fuck'n turn on ya and try to blast, cut, or rip your head off!"

"I know, but I … I can't hurt them," Ginji sighed, his eyes trembling as he continued to stare at the ground, "I love them all Ban … I can't hurt them!" Brightening his eyes as he felt Ban's soft fingers grip his chin, tugging gently to have sapphires take over his own chocolate orbs, Ginji stood immobile as Ban smiled earnestly at him. "Ban …"

"It's not you I'm angry with Gin," Ban sighed, his eyes lowering as he released Ginji's chin, his hand slipping down the blonde's neck to fall at his side. "So don't be scared of me … of all people, I can't stand you being scared of me." He frowned, turning away to pause as Ginji hugged him.

"I'm not scared of you Ban, just scared I've disappointed you!" Ginji cringed as he buried his face into Ban's back, "you're the one thing in my life I don't want to ever change … you stand by my side through everything. Help my friends even though they hate you cause they think you're the reason I abandoned them … Ban I …"

"Ban, Ginji!"

Opening his eyes as he felt Ban's hand remove his arms from his chest, Ginji straightened to watch Ban approach the corner Natsumi and Rena came around.

"There you two are … aren't you two hungry, the parties starting!" Natsumi chuckled, "come on Gin, everyone's here!"

"Hi Ban," Rena blushed.

"Yo …"

Sighing heavily as he walked after the brunette not at all excited for a party, Ginji lifted his hands to rub his arms as the wind bit bitterly at him.

"Hey Snake Bastard …" instantly came the gruff voice of Beast Master, Shido Fuyuki, the snide smile present in his voice, "what were you doing _(better have been keeping your grimy hands to yourself)_, didn't you know we were celebrating!"

Scoffing, a snide grin of his own reaching up his thin lips, Ban raised an eyebrow as he lifted a hand in acknowledgement to Paul Wan, the café's owner, "Partying with a whipped man isn't my idea of celebrating."

"I'm not whipped!" Shido snarled.

_Already ruffling your feathers!_ Ban snickered, being quite proud of himself. "Ya are to ya damn monkey!"

"Say that to my face Snake Bastard!"

"I believe I just did you idiot!"

"No rats in the café Shido!" Paul shouted, "Get them out!"

"Awk," Hevn squealed, "Ban give me that stool back!"

"I'm going to knock your block off ya damn thief!"

"Thief!" Ban puzzled, the raised stool lowering a bit as he tried to process to instead chuckle devilishly, "So what I steal this time … your wooly bikinis? Or your snake skin thongs? Was it that one?"

Snarling his nose as he turned bright red, Shido slammed his foot down as he inched closer to Ban, fist ready to strike. "No, I haven't skinned you for those yet-"

"Oh, right," Ban sighed, rolling his eyes to brighten them, "Oooh, I got it! That low riding feather kilt, right … did I get it right!?"

"Ginji! Ya damn snake!"

"Ha, I didn't need to steal Ginji; he was all for abandoning your boney ass, Monkey Boy. Ginji didn't leave, he was running!" Ban chuckled hysterically, enjoying himself immensely as he watched Shido's red face turn a shade darker.

"Do we have to do this every time we get together?" Kazuki sighed.

"Shido doesn't really own those sort of things does he?" Hevn inquired as she leaned across Himiko Kudo to get closer to Kazuki.

"I don't believe so," Kazuki sighed heavier as worse insults flew across the café. Leaning into the bar while taking a small sip of his tea, Kazuki opened his bright brown eyes to stare at the cabinet of glasses before turning to Hevn. "At least … I hope not."

Furrowing her brows at Ban's next hysterical cackle, Himiko turned irritated violets to glare at the two boys, "Gaa, this is ridiculous … they're like two big dumb alpha males fighting for some pathetic scrawny mate," Himiko sighed to chuckle at the pun accidently directed to insult Shido.

"Who's the mate?" Natsumi inquired while Rena nodded excitedly beside her; both eager to know the answer.

"Hehehe," Akabane mused while sipping his coffee, "well dear Ginji of course!"

"Ban put the stool down, you break that I'm putting it on your tab!" Paul shouted.

"Ya think a stools gonna shut me up Midou!" Shido growled, "You're not getting away with stealing Ginji …"

"How'd we get back to this," Ban pouted. _I was enjoying making fun of him and his poor fighting styles._ "I didn't steal Ginji, you ass-" Ban shouted.

"He doesn't belong to you!" Shido interrupted.

"You're all the ones that acted as if he was a possession, doesn't he have a right to decide where he wants to be and who he wants to hang around!?"

"Not when it's you ya snake!"

"Ya know what," Ban softly snarled, his brows twitching in irritation, "I'm going to do everyone a favor and ripe your throat out so no one has to listen to your annoying voice anymore! I'm about to do Madoka a major favor, not only does she not have to look at your ugly face, but now she won't have to listen to your annoying bitch'n!"

"Ya fucking snake, don't you dare talk about Madoka like that!"

"Who knows she may want to thank me personally for this God sent gift!"

"She wouldn't pay you the time of day!"

Standing in the doorway of the Honky Tonk, watching Ban and Shido once again going after one another, Ginji released a long sigh as he turned his eyes to the rest of the gang. With all the girls crowded around Kazuki gossiping, it wasn't a wonder people usually mistook him for a woman, the way he gossiped and giggled away with them, Ginji couldn't help but chuckle. Juubei sat silently beside him, happy to just be at his side, though he seemed to be immersed in the conversation he was having with Paul and Emishi. And last was Akabane, the psychopathic physician that had had it out for Ban and him since the beginning. The glint in the man's eyes infuriated Ginji as he saw that it was to Ban the look was directed.

"Ginji tell this fool that you like me better than him!"

"Ha as if ya damn Monkey, you smell like shit all the time!"

"As opposed to a cold slithering freak like you!"

"What you just say?"

"You heard me ya damn snake!"

"I think you just said kill me Ban Midou the Magnificent cause _I'm a Fucking Asshole_ that doesn't deserve to breath the same air you do!"

"Can't you two not do this for once?" Kazuki growled softly.

"You want a piece of this to Thread Spool!?"

"Stay out of this Kazu it doesn't concern you!"

"Well maybe I'll make it my concern!"

"Sit your ass down Samurai boy no one told you to stand!"

"Juubei put the needles away."

"Yeah, ya whipped rag, your cross-dressing uke's spoken!"

"Ban!" Ginji blushed as Kazuki's hair stood on end.

"Kazu, you and Juubei stay out of this; it's between me and that slithering snake!"

"What did you call me Ban Midou!?"

"How dare you talk about Kazuki like that, I'll make you regret your words Ban Midou, no one speaks of Kazuki like that!"

"This has become very inappropriate!" Hevn freaked as she turned from the scarlet Natsumi and Rena to stare at the four boys ready to rip one another's heads off.

"You mean annoying," Himiko sighed with a twitch of her brow as she leaned further into the bar. "I'm tired of hearing his annoying voice!"

_You need to get him alone … your suffering will never abate if you don't strike soon … can't you hear it, the wild beat of his heart, the labor of his breathing … can't you smell the release, the se_-

"Paul can I get a coffee!" Himiko practically shouted, her face covered in sweat as she pushed her cup toward the café owner.

"Himiko, are you alright?"

"Black!" She exhaled. "Please!"

"Take back what you said, Ban Midou, and beg for forgiveness, only then may I forgive your incursion!"

"Dream on ya womanly man whore … everything I said was true, so what's the point of taking it back!?"

"You're deepening your grave Ban Midou!" Kazuki shouted as the soft ring of his bell sounded. "Any last words!?"

"I can take you blindfolded, Thread Spool, bring it!"

"_Not In The Café!"_ Paul screamed.

"You have no honor now nor will you in death Ban Midou!"

"Who the hell gives a shit about honor Samurai boy," Ban frowned to grin devilishly, "apparently its not so important to you or uke there or you'd not be banging each other every morning, afternoon, and evening!"

"That's it, you've taken it too far Ban Midou!" Kazuki blistered, his beautiful face a crimson red. **_"I'm Not A Uke!"_**

"So you top him!" Ban chuckled, "hahahaha, oh how the mighty have fallen. So not only does he have your honor, wit, and brain but he's got your balls to Samurai boy!?" Ban chuckled hysterically.

"Ban …" Ginji sighed while dropping his head to the bar, "why!?"

"At least they're getting some Snake Bastard, when was the last time your limp noodle came alive!?"

_Limp Noodle!_ Ban twitched, "when have you had _Any_ ya damn primate!? Lord knows Madoka's not ridden your puny package!"

Smacking her head to the bar while Hevn, Natsumi, and Rena stared red faced and slack-jawed, Himiko jerked her head back with a scream as Paul jumped for the knifes Shido grabbed.

_He's actually not so limp._ Ginji mused; chin resting in his hands as he stared at the ceiling to snicker hysterically, his cheeks reddening. _Though; I only saw by chance when he jumped out of the scalding shower. _

Sitting quietly in the corner, the black hat draped over his eyes, shielding the wild glint they held, Akabane snickered in amusement at the spectacle before him. _Hehehe well this is certainly more fun than I'd expected. _

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

Brushing slowly through the labyrinth halls leading up toward Babylon City, his reflection dancing in waves across the mirrored walls, Kagami grinned softly as a door suddenly opened to flood him within blinding light.

_You know what to do_

Pausing not nearly an inch from the edge of the light, his light violet eyes creasing thoughtfully, Kagami slowly lifted his gaze to a space in the ceiling.

Gasping painfully, his hands snapping up to rip his lens quickly from in front of his face, his labored breathing raspy gasps as he turned to pull himself several feet from in front of his mainframe, Makubex sank to the cold floor with a painful cry.

"Makubex!" Sakura shouted as she rushed into the room, shivering at the painful cries still escaping into the room, echoing all around her as she dropped to her knees beside him. Her heart sank as her eyes grew wider, tears springing instantly to life as she saw his frail body twisted in pain before her.

"Sakura …" he moaned weakly, "Sakura … its Mr.-"

Gasping as he snapped forward to thrash, Sakura quickly caught hold of his torso, attempting to pull him against her as he groaned. "Makubex what's going on!? Makubex!" She screamed as he fell still. "Makubex!"

"I saw it …" he sighed softly, his eyes lowering wearily, "I saw what they're planning to do … what they'll do to Mr. Ginji!"

***********************************************************

**Author's Note: **So there you have it, hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it, especially the quarrel points. So there's going to be some angst in the next chapter. The usual Ginji getting in trouble and Ban having to save him. There may also be some lemon, so be warned, :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone and Happy New Year. Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, major distractions, but its complete now so enjoy! :)

**Warnings: **Ok, so this chapter is where the adult rating comes into play, there's torture, blood, major hints toward yaoi, rape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

6

As the hour to midnight approached, the city of Shinjuku was shrouded by fluorescent lights, neon signs highlighting each figure moving from the streets to clubs to theatres and hotels. Brushing slowly down the bustle of the nightlife, unoccupied but not that her presence went unnoticed, a slender long legged woman walked slowly around the few people moving through the night. The shadows playing off her made her appear nearly black in the night, her long hair, the complexion of her skin, even the few articles of clothing she wore. A grim smirk lifted to her lips as she sensed the three that had begun to shadow her since she'd entered the less populated section of the city. A place perfect for accidents. She combed her hand back through her hair as she turned a corner, a gasp exiting her dark lips as her wrist was caught before she was slammed against the wall of an alley, half a dozen men crowding around.

"Where you going sweetheart? Looking for a bit of fun tonight?"

Tipping her head slowly to the side, her long bangs cascading down over her eyes as she stared through the man breathing his rotten breath across her face, the lady exhaled slowly. "Perhaps I am … are you able to show me such a thing?"

Chuckling drunkenly as he pushed her further into the wall, his groin pushing forward to rub against her thigh, the man brightened his eyes. "Hell yeah … hope you don't mind, my buddies are looking for some action as well!"

Lowering her lids, concealing the malevolent glitter passing through her eyes as zippers starting unhooking, the lady exhaled a long breath as she felt the man's hand slip beneath her spandex miniskirt. Her brows creased as his rough fingers stroked up her soft thighs seeking the desired entrance.

"Ah, yes …" he purred as he released himself from the confines of his pants to gasp erratically as her hand closed around him. "Fuck yes … honey that's-" Brightening his eyes to shriek as he stumbled backwards, collapsing to the grimy floor clutching himself as the lady paused in front of him, the man thrashed wildly as she released a soft chuckle. "What the fuck did you do to me, you fucking bitch!?"

Inhaling as she flexed the muscles throughout her arm, ignoring the shiver crawling through her nerves as the cold wind struck the scarlet liquid coursing down her arm; the lady smirked as she lifted her hand for all to see.

"I've simply taken your balls for my possession," she chuckled hysterically as she squeezed the soft flesh in her hand pushing blood from her palm, "now you will respond to my beck and call … all of you, for as I hold the ringleader's nuts …" grinning as the rest suddenly hunched over screaming, the lady sighed softly, "I also have the balls of the rest of you worthless maggots."

"You fucking cunt!" A man screamed as he pushed up, a silver blade catching the moonlight, "I'll fucking kill you!" Gagging as he was impaled, a dark arm ripping back through his chest, ripping his heart free, the man collapsed to the floor before the man standing before the lady.

"You'll do well to learn to whom you belong now," he stated matterfactly as the lady squeezed the balls in her palm forcing cries from all the men. "You'll jump when told, you'll kill when told, you won't so much as shit without being told. It's really amazing how willing people respond when someone else has their balls." He grinned as he turned to the lady. "Now leave … you'll be summoned later."

Lowering her arm, the warm flesh pulsing in her hand as she ignored the men limping slowly away, the lady grinned as the man's hand grasped her throat to direct her head back, his lips crushing immediately to hers. "Have you had any luck?" She gasped as his lips fell to break the skin along her neck.

Nibbling across her shoulder to pull her closer to his broad figure, the man sighed against her bare skin. "Nothing that has been able to stick." Exhaling a hard breath as he pushed her to the wall, his leg pushing between her thighs, the man lifted his hand up her side. "I've found one or two shells that have been able to contain for a long period of time, but nothing that will be able to withstand a direct attack of those cursed guardians."

Nodding, her breath escalading as heat speckled her rosying cheeks, the lady dug her fingers into the man's massive bicep. "And there have been more of them appearing over the last few months … do you think they are planning something?"

"Not sure, but I-"

"What are you two doing?"

Spinning around to gasp at the clear violet eyes glaring through the both of them, the lady and man cringed away from the blonde beauty brushing toward them. "A-A'Sirus …"

"I asked you a question and it'd better be a good one for this waste of time that our Lord cannot afford. Explain to me why you're plastered to a wall ready to fuck one another to oblivion?"

"I-"

Grinning as she pushed away from the man, the lady trotted before the blonde to open her palm exposing the pulsing ballsacks. "I've acquired us more pawns!"

"More," she sighed, her rage lessening slightly as she stared at the ugly flesh, "Salarius you really must find better ways of occupying your time then ripping men's balls off every time you come topside." A'Sirus frowned before turning to the man. "And you … unless you want me to have her rip yours off as well to keep your horny ass in check … keep your rod in your pants unless instructed. You fuck when you are told understood. Until our Lord is breathing clear air, there is no rest, you do exactly as you'd have the assholes belonging to this wrinkled flesh doing." She snarled while snatching the balls from Salarius. "Only then my I let you fuck off Titus!"

"Yes ma'am," he sighed, his eyes glaring darkly at the blonde.

"Now get back to work … I want to be breathing in calamity tonight …"

"Yes A'Sirus," Salarius grinned as she turned to start skipping from the alley.

Snapping her hand grasping the balls up before Titus' eyes, freezing him dead, A'Sirus grinned wickedly. "Not that way … I want you near the whore district." She stated while reaching down to cup his groin, eliciting a moan from his lips. "Consume all the weak-minded fools that come onto you tonight. Use your beauty to your advantage Titus, drain them of their energy and cast them back to the streets, marionettes beneath your delicate musical fingers."

Slowly lifting his lust filled amber eyes, Titus exhaled heavily as A'Sirus brushed her hand down his chest. "But I …"

"I'll do the work," she breathed, "hold still."

Closing his eyes with a grimace as dark energies started to pulse off her hand to spark across his slender yet muscular body, Titus tipped his head back as his shirt shriveled to a high cut fish-netted tank complete with very low-cut leather pants and calve high boots. Pulling her hand back with a grin as she surveyed the rosy cheeked youth panting heavily before her, A'Sirus snapped her fingers to catch a coat and fling it around his shoulders.

"No one will be able to resist you darling Titus … acquire a large sum tonight." A'Sirus whispered into his ear as she brushed her hand down his groin, grinning at the gasp leaving his lips. "Be careful not to look too desperate … they won't be worth it if the sin of their desire isn't driven beyond boundaries."

Pushing away from the blushing boy to emerge from the alley, a grinning Salarius waiting along the buildings edge, A'Sirus graced the girl with a wicked glance before continuing down the street. "Look for rings and happily married darling … the greater the sin the better."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

"She's been doing what!?"

Turning toward the hysteric outburst to see the infuriated expression on the white haired man, a young woman with strawberry hair sighed softly as she leaned back into the velveteen chair. "There's been an increase in crime throughout the section around that building in the midst of Shinjuku. The Limitless Fortress I believe they call it. There are more unexplained murders by happily married couples, rapes are doubling by each new occurrence … the evil of man is increasing within each night that passes."

Grinding his teeth together as he hammered his fist to the table, the man turned toward the light haired brunette standing on the balcony, "Gabriel you know this is A'Sirus … we have to destroy that witch before this gets further out of hand!"

"I'll not send anyone to meet Orlera's end." He sighed slowly, his blue eyes peering carefully across the snowy kingdom secluded within the midst of the clouds. "We are so few as it is and I can't lose another friend."

"This is madness … we will all be lost if that devil whore continues to spread her plagued hands across the world!"

"Ezekiel!" Gabriel growled while turning toward the elder man, "perhaps if you fought half as deathly as you whined the war would be over with!"

"Guys we cannot argue like this," the woman stated as she put herself between the rising Ezekiel and Gabriel. "This is exactly what A'Sirus wants. For us to loss hope, face and pushed so far from one another that we're open to attack from locust. We've got to stand strong. There are so few of us, you are right Gabriel. No lights able to help anymore, with the death of Orlera we lost all hope of reaching that dream again. But we can still win this fight. Even being limited we are stronger than the devils. We love each other and that gives us power the devils will never acquire!"

"Hannah don't you get it …" Ezekiel sighed with a shake of his head, his dark eyes turning to peer at the girl. "A'Sirus is nearly at her goal … she's been collecting so many souls and shells that she'll be able to create a vessel for Him in no time. If we don't strike back now we'll never get the chance to!"

"I said no!" Gabriel stated, his slender brows narrowing.

"You aren't the only one here risking everything Gabriel … I don't want to see another Orlera either, so that's why I'm going to destroy that damned witch!"

"No you aren't!" Gabriel stated as he moved to face the white haired man.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" He grinned.

"No, I will stop you!" Gabriel corrected.

"Stop it!" Hannah shouted as she pushed Ezekiel backwards. "Our duty is what He commands it … if he wants you on the front line with the rest of us, then you better be there or be damned Ezekiel."

"Have you all lost your minds!?" Ezekiel growled.

"No, we just have faith," Gabriel stated, his light eyes burning, "Perhaps you should restate yours Ezekiel … where do your loyalties lie?"

Gritting his teeth as he watched snowy wings lift Gabriel from the balcony, Ezekiel spun to storm from the chamber. "Fool!" _I shall do this alone then … A'Sirus you will get away with this no more! You're death will be by my hands, you rutting devil whore. I'll send your body back to Him in pieces!_

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Pushing the Honky Tonk door aside slowly, the tiny bell ringing gently through the soft rustle of the wind, Ginji turned his dark eyes across the street. Shivering as a strong breeze pushed wildly against his baggy clothes, stinging the flesh uncovered from the force of the breath, Ginji wrapped his arms about himself as he turned toward the familiar corner he and his partner would often occupy. Grinning as he was greeted with the mesmerizing figure framed so beautifully within the moonlight cascading into the tiny square, Ginji softened his gaze as he took in the sight gratefully. Despite the shadows and darkness of the night with the light of the moon crawling across him Ban's pearly skin seemed to sparkle, glow even, as he lowered one of his legs from the stone rail he was sitting.

Staring into the dark sky, his bright sapphires catching several sparkling stars to turn suddenly down to see Ginji approaching, Ban exhaled a long breath as he softened his gaze, his lips balancing his cigarette smirking slightly.

"Why are you out here Ban?"

"Smoke."

Furrowing his brows as he paused at Ban's side, his fingers flinching slightly as he held them back from touching the slender waist only an inch from his touch, Ginji drew them into a fist as he glanced at the ground.

"You smoke in the café all the time, why are you really out here. Done picking fights so you thought you'd run?"

Narrowing his eyes with a shake of his head, Ban turned away while scoffing, "whatever Ginji … you can go back to your fucking kings."

"I want you to come back in."

"Not now." Ban sighed while tipping his head back to the sky. "It's too … crowded in there."

"Only because you picked a fight with everyone!" Ginji whimpered agitatedly, "can you actually try to get along with them for once?"

"Shido started it!" Ban protested to stop as Ginji simply stared at him. "Whatever … forget it."

"Do you hate them so much … is that why you always do this?"

"No."

"Then what is it," Ginji sighed, "help me understand … is it cause …"

Turning his eyes to peer at Ginji, noting the blush on his cheeks before the blonde turned away, Ban sighed heavily. "Cause why Gin … cause you grovel at their feet every time they show up?"

"I don't either!"

"Close enough," Ban stated while peering over the rail.

"I," Ginji stuttered while glancing toward the ground. _That's not it Ban … I- they're my best friends … but they still …_

"I think one of them is calling you."

Lifting his eyes to shiver at the piercing sapphires hooked on him, Ginji swallowed a heavy breath as Ban slowly pushed off the railing, his fingers flicking the cigarette to the side as he paused before Ginji.

"Why did _you_ come out?"

"I told you …" Ginji shivered as Ban's gaze darkened. "I want you to come back in … it's yo- your party to."

Ban peered carefully across Ginji's shadowed face, capturing the faint blush as his fingers brushed along the edge of the blonde's chin, casting shivers throughout his body. "Is that the real reason?"

"Mr. Ginji, we're heading out …" Kazuki called before he appeared at the corner to stop as he saw Ban lift deadly sapphires toward him.

"He's beckoning," Ban released a heavy sigh as he turned away from a frozen Ginji, the blonde's breaths easing out heatedly.

Taking a shaky step back, his breath caught in his throat as he turned to peer at Kazuki, the worry in the Thread Masters eyes twisting the knots already formed in his gut by several degrees.

"Mr. Ginji are you alright?" Kazuki asked as Ginji paused before him, his eyes lifting accusingly toward the Jagan Master. "Did he-"

"No … I'm ok," Ginji smiled meekly, "I just feel dizzy," he sighed while touching his forehead, "probably exhausted. Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yea," Kazuki nodded while turning to peer at Juubei standing several feet away, "Juubei's really upset … I think it's a good idea to get him home before he tries something on Midou."

"About that …" Ginji sighed as he hung his head, "I'm really sorry Kazuki, Ban can get a bit out of hand … he says things without thinking."

"No, I think he thought it through clearly," Kazuki flustered, his smooth brows flinching slightly before he exhaled softly his hand rising to grasp Ginji's shoulder. "But that's alright … with his mannerisms it's to be expected."

"But still, it's not right to bring up such … intimate things," Ginji blushed, "I'm really sorry Kazu-" pausing as Kazuki's hand pushed gently into his chin hoisting his eyes to him, Ginji's eyes brightened as Kazuki leaned forward to leave a soft kiss against his lips.

"Don't be Ginji;" Kazuki whispered against Ginji's lips, "Ban Midou's just jealous that his own fantasies will never come to reality."

"Fantasies …"

Chuckling softly as he stepped back, the wind catching his long hair, Kazuki peered lovingly at Ginji, "really Mr. Ginji … are really are so dense sometimes. I'll see you later, good night."

Stuttering as Kazuki turned to start down the street, oblivious to the glares exchanged between Thread and Jagan Masters; Ginji lifted his hand slowly to his lips as he glanced to the ground.

"Ban what fan-"

"Hey Ginji," Shido called drawing Ginji's eyes to watch him emerge from the Honky Tonk. "Ah there you are, hey I'm heading back to Madoka's." He grinned to pause in front of the blonde before leaning down. "If that snake says anything else about Madoka, electrocute him for me 'k?"

Sighing heavily as he laxed his shoulders, Ginji nodded slowly while closing his eyes, "why is it I'm always drawn into the middle of these things?"

"Cause you insist on being friends with that snake!" Shido snarled, "Just remember to avoid its bite."

"Shido," Ginji warned as dark brown eyes snapped open, "say anything about that again, and Madoka's going to have to come get you from the hospital!"

"Ok ok," Shido grinned while lifting his hands in defense, "I'm just playing, but do watch your back."

"Night Shido," Ginji smirked to blink as Himiko brushed past them, "uh, bye Himiko, have a good rest of the night!"

"Yea, night," she sighed.

Staring after Himiko, Shido shrugged before glancing past Ginji to the brunette sitting on the rail with a pissed off look on his face. "Hey see you later Snake Bastard … you better keep your hands to yourself and not touch my Ginji!"

"Fuck you asshole!"

Blushing as Shido chuckled menacingly, Ginji flinched at the enraged threat escaping the brunette. _Oh Ban …_

"Night Ginji," Shido chuckled as he brushed away, doing well to keep his hands to himself by the glare Ban was radiating.

"Good night Shido!" Ginji bubbled, waving merrily as the Beast Master disappeared down the sidewalk. "Hey Ban-"

"Don't … just leave me alone."

"But Ban-chan," Ginji whimpered softly, "what did I do?"

Sighing heavily as he hung his head, smoke easing through his lips as he closed his eyes, Ban slowly peered at the crushed blonde. "Nothing Ginji … you didn't do anything … just-"

"Ban …"

"It's getting cold, you should go in." Ban dully noted as he inhaled slowly, the rosy bud of his cigarette brightening his blank expression.

"I'm not going in without you," Ginji stubbornly stated as he walked up to stop at Ban's side.

Turning his eyes up to Ginji, grinning slightly as he shifted his cigarette across his lips, Ban exhaled, "I've got a couple minutes left on my cigarette, then I'll be in, promise. Ok?"

Grinning softly at the bright smile on Ban's face, Ginji hugged him, inhaling a deep breath of Ban's shampoo as his nose buried in his hair. "Hurry up …"

Grunting as Ginji dashed away nearly knocking him off the rail, Ban watched with glowing eyes as the blonde disappeared around the corner. _Stupid eel …_

Slowing to a merry trot as he rounded the corner, a long exhale passing through his chest as he reached the Honky Tonk's entrance, Ginji froze as he heard a soft cry, his senses spiking to the crime several blocks away. He turned instinctively, his days as the Lightning Emperor flooding him like a storm as his legs carried him down the street, pulling him toward the victim.

Nearby ...

Gasping as he was hammered hard to the stone wall, his slender arms pinned easily above his head as the man leaned forward to bury his teeth to his neck, forcing a small cry from his bruised lips, the young man shifted uncomfortably as a knee pressed against his groin. Turning his head from the traveling lips to gasp as his earlobe was pulled within the man's mouth, shivers racking down his trembling body as he slid down onto the knee pressed between his legs, the young man gasped, his eyes expanding as the man's hand buried within his pants started to fondle him mercilessly.

"Oh aren't you just the hottest thing … it was a chance of luck I stumbled across you," the man breathed as he started to rock his abdomen toward the younger man, keeping time with his pumping hand. "What a nice fuck you're going to be!"

"Please-" the young man choked, the blush on his cheeks deepening as he felt the man press his finger across his head. "Oh … please-" he shivered to grunt as the man suddenly pulled back.

"Wha-" the man growled to shriek as several thousand volts were released into his body.

Dropping to his knees to release a heavy breath, his eyes lifting slowly to gasp as the man collapsed several feet in front of him, sparks dancing across him, the young man stared bewildered when he turned to the bright eyed blonde lowering beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" Ginji smiled as he reached out to grasp the young man's shoulder. "You really should be more careful!"

Staring bewildered at Ginji, his bright violet eyes darkening slightly as he blinked from his stupor, the young man glanced toward the man. "You just …"

"Don't worry he's alright," Ginji sighed as he glanced toward the unconscious man with narrowed eyes. "He won't be hurting you or anyone else tonight."

Turning from the man to peer curiously at Ginji, a small smile creeping slowly over his parted lips, the boy lowered his now amethyst eyes. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Turning his eyes from the man, a merry sparkle brightening his chocolate orbs, Ginji smiled as he turned toward the young man. "It's alright, I just couldn't-" stuttering as the boy's arms slipped around his neck, fastening securely through his hair, Ginji's eyes snapped wide as the boy's lips pressed against his. _What … I can't … _Groaning as his hands remained immobile at his sides, inhaling a deep breath as his shirt brushed up against the boy's hand traveling up his chest, Ginji released a startled cry as he felt something burn throughout his body.

"Thank you for stopping me before I let that hideous excuse for a man fuck me," he breathed softly against Ginji's neck as he slowly brushed his lips up to nibble against Ginji's soft earlobe, forcing a soft whimper from Ginji's lips. "And for delivering yourself into my arms."

"W-wait …" Ginji stuttered as the young man climbed into his lap, his violet gaze hazy as he closed his lips over Ginji's again, silencing his protests and groans.

Drawing back to grin at the blush already dusting Ginji's cheeks, his fingers slipping down his trembling neck to trace the curves of his chest through his cotton shirt, the young man paused above Ginji's abdomen to dig his finger into his groin, grinning at the lustrous cry leaving Ginji's lips.

"Very nice … I can tell you're the submissive type." He breathed as he bent to close his lips on Ginji's neck, pinching his teeth lightly into the flesh forcing it to swell. "You're the receiver aren't you … or, would be if you've actually been taken … I sense such lustrous – possibilities – for this body of yours. What a shame you've never allowed yourself to experience them in full. Well, I'm about to change that dear beauty." He grinned as he pushed Ginji's shirt up, his fingers hooking the nipple he brushed against to force it to life. "Don't worry, what I'm about to do will make you feel so good you'll want to burst wide open. I'm going to set you on fire, force you to such a climax you'll bleed sweat. I can already hear your screams, your gasps, the groans and moans as you encourage me on … the rocking of your own body as you try to heighten the pleasure."

_No!_ Ginji cringed as he snapped his eyes shut, biting his lower lip as the young man closed his lips around his nipple. _No I don't want this … I don't want it to be like this … I don't, I can't … this is rape … __Please Ban, Help Me, Come, Rescue Me, **BAN!**_

Snapping his eyes open, a white light sparking through his sapphire eyes as he pushed quickly from the rail, his cigarette falling from his lips as he stared hauntingly at the street ahead of him, Ban stood frozen. _Ginji ..._ his chest tightened painfully, forcing the breath from his lungs as he staggered forward, catching the side of the building to brace himself against it as he gasped for air. _What the hell is this ... I can't sense him, anywhere! Gin ... where are you!_ He trembled violently like he'd not quenched his nicotine addiction for over a month. _No ... please ..._

_**"GINJI!" **_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

Stumbling backwards, electricity sparking across his slender figure, an amused grin plastered across his youthful face, the young man released a long breath as he stared at Ginji. "Well, this is surprising … you're strong to not be immediately hooked within my trance my dear blonde beauty." He grinned to dart forward as Ginji staggered to his feet, his hand closing around Ginji's throat as he slammed him into the wall, his other hand grasping Ginji through his pants, chuckling at the cry leaving Ginji's bruised lips. "This one you're holding out for … is he worth the beating you'll get while fighting me?"

Shivering through the sobs rocking his body, his bright eyes pinched closed as he turned his face away from the hot breath, Ginji gasped a whimper as teeth closed around his nipple. Jerking back against the wall, bruising his soft skin against the bricks, a lesser pain to the humiliation and horror about to be forced upon him, volts of electricity began to arch over him as Ginji's mind began to recess. He was slowly being pulled away from the reality of what was happening, being pushed into a safe secluded hole so the darker half of his soul could emerge and protect him from whatever evil he was facing. A volt danced up his tearstained cheeks, pushing his soft blonde hair for a fraction of a second to rise into the characteristic spikes he'd donned as the Emperor of Lower Town. Only several minutes more of the man's acidic touch. Only a few more touches of his calloused fingers. Only one or two more snips that'd draw blood. Only then, when pushed beyond the brink would Raitei emerge.

"Would it be different if this were your lover?" The man likely no older than him inquired, his amethyst eyes burning lustfully as he stroked his hand against Ginji, purring at the heat he felt rising through the cloth. "Or does he even touch you like this … arousing you in the matter of time it's taken me to have you mewling and squirming against the wall like some bitch in heat?"

"Why …" Ginji whimpered softly, the breath barely leaving his lips, "why're you doing this to me … I- I tried to help you, I thought you were in trouble!"

The ministrations on his groin stopped for a moment, a sickening chuckle leaving his attacker's lips as his head was forced up suddenly, a hand fisted cruelly in his hair exposing his neck.

"Did I really look in so much trouble?" The purple eyed boy inquired, the amusement in his eyes dying as he began to contemplate. "Who in their right mind would be wandering around the slum district of Shinjuku unless they were looking for something like … well," he grinned, his face dipping into Ginji's neck, the blonde arching with a gasp as teeth sank into the edge of the muscle between shoulder and neck.  
"What we're currently doing."

"We!" Ginji growled, his hands snapping up to push the boy away a second time, electricity dancing off his fingertips. "I want no part of this … this is rape!"

Grasping Ginji's arms to slam them to the wall above his head, the boy exhaled a long breath as he drew one hand down Ginji's side, grinning at the shivers that started rocking the blonde's arousing figure once again. "You're lying only to yourself if you don't take advantage of this … I'm an appealing young man, quite beautiful when everything comes off, not trying to be a narcissist in anyway, but it's the truth. There are those that are gifted with a curse to be pretty, those that are beautiful as others are gorgeous, and then there are the select few that are so demandingly arousing, appealing that a simple glance toward them is a sin. Because what follows is exactly that … their greatest gift is the greatest curse."

Ginji's wide eyes trembled as he stared at the boy, his amethyst eyes glaring through him, recalling some other horrifying time. "What did someone do to you!?"

He came back to himself then, his gaze darkening as he saw the pity in Ginji's eyes, his rage escalading as he pulled Ginji forward. "Don't look at me with those self-righteous eyes!" He growled while casting Ginji to the dirty ground, straddling him as he dropped to his knees, his hands fisting in the blonde's shirt to tear it open. His teeth ground together smugly as the pity in Ginji's eyes turned again to fear. "You couldn't possibly understand a fraction of what I went through!"

"But you'll force it upon someone else!?" Ginji struggled to draw in a deep breath as the boy paused, his large amethysts staring at him. "I can't understand … no probably not …" Ginji sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks, "but I will if you do this … I'll know exactly what you feel if you rape me!"

The grip on Ginji's wrists loosened slightly as the boy stared distantly at the blonde's trembling figure trapped beneath him, his amethysts cloudy, indifferent. "Exactly … how I feel."

_Is he coming to his senses … Ban- _

Snickering softly to break into a nearly howling chuckle, the boy hoisted himself to grin as Ginji's pants split apart, exposing him fully. "Perhaps several years ago I might have cared, but I've come to enjoy the pain that comes from others suffering!" He snickered hysterically, his dark violet eyes seeing nothing before him as his hand snared Ginji's ankle. "For all the times that people witnessed me pinned to a wall in plain sight and did nothing, for all the times I was trying to help someone and in the end abused for the effort, for all the hundreds of times I was promised protection by my damned parents to be fucked to oblivion the very same night til bloodied!" With a savage pull Ginji was dragged against the enraged boy's thighs, his legs raised and pressed to the side stretching him painfully.

"No wait please!" Ginji sobbed as the boy pushed his hands into Ginji's quaking thighs, "don't do this please don't do this!"

"Every ounce of your innocence is going to drain from you with the blood I'll spill," the boy sighed merrily, his breath easing as his rage filtered into lust once again, his eyes staring at Ginji's puckering entrance. A gasp tore from both as his fingers traced the tiny ring of his anus where as when three fingers pressed into the tight muscle a scream of pure agony and groan of absolute pleasure escaped into the dark alley. "That's it …" he sang his chuckle, "Sing for me like that the entire time, it'll make the breaking so much more desirable!"

Ginji's eyes expanded as tears of pain rushed to the edge of his eyes, his parting lips unable to release the screams he felt in his throat. Creasing his brows as he pushed his head to the entrance, growling as the muscle refused to separate; the boy turned his eyes to the grimace set into Ginji's beautiful face.

"Trying to keep me out," he frowned, "you're wasting your time, I'll get in regardless, better just lessen your pain now!" He ordered while he pushed his finger into Ginji, snickering at the cry escaping the blonde. "Damn you are really fighting," he hissed as he fought through the clinching muscles, his brows creasing as he released Ginji's hip.

Gasping a long ridged breath as he felt the fingers entering him pull against the sides of his anus, Ginji shrilled in agony as he felt the head of the boy's member press against the stretched opening the fingers had created. Breathing in the pain bursting off Ginji as the blonde arched clean off the ground, his slender hips barely touching, the boy closed his eyes with a groan as he set his hands on either side of Ginji, forcing all his weight through his hips as he began the attempt to fill the blonde.

"Aahhh, God Please, Stop, Please-" Ginji gagged, tears seeping from his wide, unseeing eyes as he felt his aching muscles loosening, his body rocked in violent trembles as another inch of the man filled him. "Gah- … _**BAN!!!" **_

**_To Be Continued . . . _**

***********************************************************

**Author's Note: **Muwhahahahahahah, awk choke choke. *softly clears throat* Ok, so there you have it, now before anyone gets ready to kill me for leaving it hanging like that I feel as though I must explain ............ DRAMATIC IRONY IS BREATHTAKING AND NERVE-RACKING BEYOND ALL POSSIBLE REASON!!!!!!!!!! *cough* The chapter started to get really long so I decided to split it into two halves. This way, the next chapter which is going to be more around Ban's point of view *sigh* I don't have to rush. But anyway, eager to know what you think, please review and give me you thoughts on what you think should happen to Ginji. I've still not decided whether I want him to actually be raped or if Ban gets there and saves his goofy naive ass at the last second. So please review, let me know you actually like my story!!!! Wahahahahhahaha. *sniff sniff, clears throat* K, back. Seriously, please review. Always eager to know other people's opinions or ideas you may get for the story. I'm willing to squeeze in anything. Also, I promised you lemon. There will be some in the next chapter, its a guarantee promise this time. Since I shortened the chapter, the lemon ends up in the next part. Heheheheheheehehehehehehhehehe *nose bleed* God I love yaoi!!! Thanks everyone and special thanks to **_"ajj7sunhawk"_** for all the helpful reviews and advice, thank you so very much!!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone, I'm back ... sorry for the long wait I've been sick and not been writing much *clears throat* but I think you'll forgive me for what I'm giving you below. The long awaited moment between Ban and Ginji, so be warned ... LEMON CHAPTER!!!!

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, LEMON!! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

**7**

There were at least three things that he was completely sure of. First, there was someone, somewhere, within the city that had found a way to cloud him entirely into darkness, forcing him to race blindly through the city when every strength and sense he possessed was desperately needed. The second and most important was Ginji was in trouble. The bond the two shared being enough to get through the haze Ban was imprisoned within to enable him to feel the pain and fear clinging to the blonde as wet clothes to flesh. And finally, as his long legs carried him with inhuman determination through the city, thunder screaming over head matching the fury within his soul, Ban contemplated how he'd make the person responsible suffer for the tears he knew Ginji had shed.

His breath was an ugly ragged thing hot within his throat as it was forced like skeletal nails against the flesh aching from screaming. The heat and pain was minimal to the chorus hammering wildly against his chest, his ragging heart deafening his sensitive ears with its thunderous symphony, the drums roaring overhead becoming as muted as the rain trickling upon the city. His pupils dilated amongst the bright intensity of his irises within his narrowing gaze, the snarl on his smooth lips deepening as his heavy legs beat harder into the slushy streets. A sharp gasp escaped into the noisy night, his breath warming the cold air before his alert eyes as he regained balance in turning the corner to sprint down the street.

**"Ginji!" **

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Exhaling a long heavy breath to shiver against the chilly breeze crawling across his dampened skin as he emerged from the bathroom in a lightweight robe, Kazuki stared across the nearly pitch black room to his brooding partner. Stilling the movement of his hands on the towel resting on his wet hair, a sympathetic smile lifted to his lips as his best friend stared with blind eyes to the storming streets below.

"Don't tell me you're still pouting?" Kazuki inquired, a smile lifting to his lips as he brushed across the apartment.

"I'm not pouting!" Juubei stated flatly, his tone rising unintentionally.

"Oh I see," Kazuki sighed while dragging the towel from his darkened chocolate hair, his alluring eyes lowering before sealing all together. "I forgot it's more often called brooding."

"I just don't understand!" Juubei fumed as he stretched his long fingers into trembling fists. "I don't understand why you'd let him say such things about you!"

"Well what he said wasn't far from the truth," Kazuki shrugged to gasp as his arms were seized within a harsh grasp, his eyes snapping open to stare at Juubei's infuriated expression. "Juubei it's not a big deal; let it go."

"He had no right saying such things!" He grit, his fingers loosening around Kazuki's soft arms. "What happens between two people is intimate; it shouldn't be spoken in jest."

Shifting his shoulders against the window he was pinned while lifting his small hands to brush his fingers beneath Juubei's tense arms, grinning slightly as he felt the body surrounding him relax into his touch, Kazuki leaned forward once Juubei's muscles melted against him.

"I believe …" he whispered, his warm breath tickling Juubei's ear. "That in truth, Ban Midou is jealous of what we have … he can't touch his partner like you can Juubei. You see, Mr. Ginji doesn't love Ban Midou like I love you."

"Kazuki!" Juubei's breath raged as it left his lips.

"So just let it go Juubei," Kazuki gently ordered as he stroked his hand up Juubei's arm to let it settle on his neck, "it's insignificant."

Drawing in a heavy breath to let it rush quickly from his lungs as he pressed forward, his mouth securing Kazuki's, muffling the soft groan before he was slammed into the cool glass, Juubei's hands pressed heavily up the damp skin of his neck to linger while the other continued to tangle in his long silken hair. Kazuki's pale lids fluttered quickly over the lust filling his dark eyes as he felt the desperation radiating through Juubei's crushing lips, into his exploring touch. Withering as Juubei's lips separated, his warm tongue snaking out to explore the smooth edge of his lower lip, Kazuki was unable to stop the mewling sounds enticed to escape his throat under the tantalizing ministrations of the muscle flicking from mouth to lips. Burying his hands desperately into Juubei's shirt, pulling him closer as his need began to burn painfully throughout his body, his lips snapped quickly apart, inviting the chuckle leaving his lover as he sucked the desirable tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. A sigh of satisfaction left Juubei's breath as he fisted his hand in Kazuki's soft hair, holding him painfully close as they began a demanding battle between their two mouths. They both pulled back as the need to breathe became too much, both their chests heaving desperately for the air that had evaporated while their tongues battled for who'd have control. Juubei's hands remained locked into place when he felt chills crawl down his spine, his nerves twitching beneath the slow feathery light touch of Kazuki's fingers as he began to trail them across his stomach, pushing the shirt up with the motion of his hands.

"Kazu …"

Pausing as the lustfully purred recital of his name caused his fingers to freeze just beneath defined pectoral muscles, his breath stalled for a moment as Juubei's fingers stroked down his neck. The rough calloused pads of his fingertips ghosting slowly beneath the fabric of the robe, pushing it near the edge of Kazuki's shoulder when they suddenly changed course. Juubei lifted a faint smile as he felt Kazuki take in several desperate breaths as he slipping his hand further into the inner warmth of the robe. It took him several seconds to recollect himself before he lifted his eyes again then a heartbeat to pull Juubei's lips quickly back to his own. His moans suppressed the sound of his body smacking back into the glass as he was lifted, Juubei's strong arm hooking beneath his thigh while using his hips to pin the smaller man.

"Oh Juubei!"

Balanced along the balls of her bare feet, the heavy rain trailing down her exposed back as she sat crouched, chin to hands, elbows to knees, the young girl that had nearly been violated earlier in the night several blocks ahead let a sinister chuckle fill the rhythmic hum of the pelting rain. Inhaling a long breath as her dark eyes stared interestedly at the spectacle across the street, the darkness holding no sway over her eager eyes; Salarius lifted a devious grin to her soft lips.

"Such a cute couple … I think I want to kill them!" Her eyes brightened darkly with a hysteric chuckle before a frown crowded her thin brows. "But I suppose … they'd certainly make good pawns." Her lips curled as she shot up straight. "Oh yes, what I could possibly do with them!"

Letting a small sighed gasp escape her chuckles, her long lashes blinking against the rain she'd only begun to notice, Salarius half turned against the light pole she was perched to peer back across the dark city lit with nightlife entertainment. Parting her lips slowly while her head tipped to the side in dazzled confusion, she stalled her breath, froze the beat of her heart as she listened carefully to the whistling wind.

"Titus …"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Letting a frustrated breath clear which sounded more like a roar to the small rodents rushing from his side, Shido snapped his hand back through his hair as he pushed himself from the frame of the wall length window he'd been staring out.

"Shido?" Madoka's soft voice gasped in alarm, "what's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed gentling the anger raging unbalanced throughout his core. _I just want to fucking kill myself a fucking Snake Bastard!_ "Madoka, shouldn't you be sleeping, don't you have a concert tomorrow?"

The blind girl's eyes brightened slightly before a smile lifted to her lips, "yes. Shido, I didn't think you knew."

Exhaling a long breath as he knelt before her, chuckling softly as her eyes brightened, Shido peered adoringly as he set his hand on hers, grasping the nervous fist she'd formed in her lap. "Of course."

A faint blush lifted into her cheeks as Madoka turned her blind eyes to her lap, "I uh … will you come hear me play?"

"As if anything could keep me away," Shido purred softly as he pushed up, his lips brushing nearer her ear as he stood, "there isn't anything more important than hearing you play. I'll be there, front row."

"Thank you Shido." Madoka smiled to squeak softly as thunder crackled, startling her into Shido's broad chest.

"It's just the thunder," Shido chuckled softly as he slipped his arms around her slender figure, his fingers stroking through her long hair. "Are you ok?"

Nodding slowly as she inhaled the wild air lifting through Shido's very skin, Madoka exhaled gently as she sealed her blind eyes. "You are so warm Shido."

Inhaling a soft breath as Madoka leaned heavier into his chest, her own breath passing musically through the mansion, Shido found his eyes leisurely fluttering closed, mesmerized by the ache within him just by having the beautifully gentle young woman within his arms.

Standing off within the darkness of the city, silhouetted like some demonic goddess of hellish nightmares, her clear eyes glared hauntingly, unseeingly to the dully noisy streets while the chilled night air pushed her curls slowly about her bare shoulders and back. Turning her gaze toward the monstrous fortress centering the city, the crimson lights of its summit flashing tantalizingly toward her, an irritated nerve drew her brows to crease when she suddenly inhaled a sharp breath. Staggering back as she felt pain sear up the edge of her arm, the hair-thin puppetry wires securing her subconscious to the web she'd stretched across the city gutted beneath the force of the unfamothable power she suddenly felt splinter through her, A'Sirus' lips parted breathlessly to the gasp she elicited as dark eyes opened snickering.

"My god, what power," she shivered as she lifted her arm to stare at the gnarled flesh running from her bicep to the soft line before her wrist. "What kind of being, mortal, could accomplish such a thing … to even be able to see where to tear!?" She hoisted a malicious grin to her face paled in the darkness while her eyes turned up to the Limitless Fortress. "Seems our search is finally over."

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Tears seeped from his wide unseeing eyes as he felt his aching muscles loosening under the weight of the boy's body pressing through the enlarging organ trying to fill him fully. His teeth squeezed together into a painful grit as he snapped his blurry eyes closed, wishing the torment away with all his might. Another painful jerk, another agonized cry leaving his lips; still the cock pushing desperately against his anus failed to penetrate. Only an inch of the weeping head managed to disappear into the intoxicating heat of Ginji's lustrous body.

"Fight me; fight me with every breath you have my beautiful blonde, because I will never stop trying to take you. You will belong to me, I will tear through these restraints of yours when you eventually wear out, and when I take you …" he breathed heatedly, the breath passing through his lips rushed, "it will be unlike anything you've ever felt before in your life! I'll bet you into such a pliable mess that we will be like one … you will keep time with my thrusts by the end and you will-"

"I won't let you-" Ginji gagged, his bright eyes widening as the violet eyed man tried to ram inside him. He shivered thankfully as the boy pulled back with an annoyed growl. "You won't take me … I will never let you in!" He breathlessly stated.

"Let's see how much control you have faced down!" He growled as he snapped backwards, his fingers biting cruelly into Ginji's soft hips, cutting the first layer of skin as he flipped him onto his stomach. "I'll fuck you doggy style!"

Grunting as his cheek slammed into the cold cement, grimy water sloshing up into his dirty face, Ginji cut back a gasp as his hips were jerked back, angling him awkwardly on his knees while his hands were pulled and secured to his back.

"Please! You don't have to do this!" Ginji sobbed to grunt as his face was pressed into the ground.

"Be silent bitch," the boy snickered as he pushed four fingers inside Ginji without resistance. "Yes!"

_No! No, please …_ tears streamed down his cheeks mixing into the rain as he felt heat align to his portal. _Ban Please!_

Digging his fingers into Ginji's smooth hips to pause as he watched his warm breath spiral in clouds to the chilly air that suddenly dropped past the point of freezing, his skin prickling to the chaotic currents suddenly crackling throughout the alley, the boy swallowed the sudden lump within his throat as he turned his violet gaze toward the street. His breath left him in a fluid moment of absolute panic as lightning sparked so near the street he felt the heat, its blinding light silhouetting the dark figure. Shifting uncomfortable against the cold cement when he felt the boy's hands tremble against his wrists, Ginji released a long breath as he slowly opened his eyes to peer across the alley floor, a gasp escaping his lips as he noticed the person staring into the alley.

"B-Ban …"

The soft thump of his heart was deceptively calm in comparison to the enraged storm brewing within his core. Each slow beat crashing with greater force into his aching chest deprived of oxygen by his staled breath. Though the darkness was all encompassing, his vision was red, the ancient God spirit shuddering within the rage feeding it. Slowly his limp fingers tensed, the long digits curling into trembling fists before small trails of crimson dribbled against the pale flesh. The usually loose four-tailed trademark shirt he sported seemed to bite if not suffocate as the material clung to his skin, the delicate tone and inhuman strength his body possessed visible to all that dared a glance at the raging figure. His dark wildly spiked hair lay flat, cradling his face in a gentle caress while the rage aura pulsing about his lithe form spiked.

_What!? His lover … no, how'd he- _

He didn't feel the shattering of his ribs as a multitude of corporeal scales breezed before his eyes, nor the hand that caused his skin to splinter and cast his life fluid as freely to the air as a tornado uprooting a thousand yeared tree. Failed to hear the stripping of his breath falter on suddenly cracked lips as his eardrums shattered beneath the force of the shrilling tune of the air pulling around the blur of human flesh cutting past. Couldn't taste the bitter sting of the bloodied tears falling through his parted lips as they were ripped from his eyes, didn't see the movement which surpassed the speed of light.

"Get your hands _OFF HIM!"_ His screaming voice was a shrilling hiss, beyond anything human or demon.

All his senses that had been dead a moment's past returned with the force of a typhoon, crushing his tiny body in a snake's iron grip as the pained scream cut off his bleeding lips. The fear that had gripped him since he peered deep within the sapphire gaze, cursing him with a promise far beyond the torments of hells eternal agony, continued to pulse away from his trembling body as he fell backwards, landing in puddles of his blood mixed into the grimy alley. He stared with wide, unseeing eyes to the slender man engulfing the darkness with a magic and rage unfamothable.

"What Are You!" The boy shrieked as he watched the man tense beneath the blonde cradled within his arms.

Pools of liquid sapphire cut through the darkness, set in to glow around each crease and hardened muscle of his face and neck. The horizontal slits of his pupils shrank further into rage as he stared at the limpness and tension within Ginji's muscular figure, the blood speckled across his smooth hips and thighs, the tears stained on the soft cheeks of a face creased in pain.

"What you've done-"

Drawing his breath back to his throat in gasps, the boy watched in horror as a massive serpentine body began to spiral around the sapphire eyed man once the raged trembles began to crawl across his figure. Parting his trembling lips as the man stooped, a pathetic sound close to a whimper leaking through his lips as Ginji was laid on the ground, the boy struggled to his feet to freeze as Ban whipped around.

"Was this your idea of a game!?"

The sharp muscles creased within his rage were gone, swallowed by the image of scales conforming across his smooth skin. Once brightly glowing sapphires had hardened into dark orbs lost between the differentiation of iris and pupil. His body was concaving into what was likely going to be the attack to strip the trembling violet eyed boy of his existence, purely barbaric animalistic – demonic. A long hiss drilled through his snarling lips, his teeth grinding together as he lunged forward.

**"PLEASE-" **the boy shrieked to gag as Ban's arm tore through his gut, shredding every muscle, organ and bone til the clawed hand tore through his back to freedom. Snapping his mouth wide, ignoring the loud crack of his jaw popping from its socket, the boy grasped desperately to Ban's arms, tears streaming from his glazing eyes as a low hiss whistled along his ear. **"Please … Oh Please!" **

Ban's dark eyes twitched as his nose creased in the rage spiking from the plea. "Did you fucking listen to Ginji's pleas!?" He growled as he snapped his arm back, his hand hooking into a muscle.

Drawing in a gasp as his body spasmed to shriek as he felt his insides twist and rip under the control of the man killing him, the boy screamed agonizingly as the muscles between his legs snapped aside and drew his penis up within him. Jerking his arm backwards, casting the multitude of muscles to a dark corner of the alley, his dark unforgiving eyes boring through the boy as he moved his hands beyond his bleeding stomach to his eviscerated abdomen, Ban's sealed lips trembling with his increasing rage when he suddenly struck out, Asclepius screaming around him. This crack within his chest didn't pass numbly by, nor did the shattered ribs that plunged within the rotting flesh of the organ similarly called his heart. He screamed in time to the raged growl leaving Ban's snarling lips while he split his knuckles apart on the second blow to the boy's tattered chest and ribs. Long breaths raged through Ban's heaving chest as he watched the boy fall in a sobbing heap to the ground, his hand snaking down a second past the plea escaped to tear the boy's throat apart, silencing him. Several dozen more blows speared through the soft flesh of the boy's body, separating easily to Ban's inhuman strength and unconquerable wrath, til there was no distinguishing the bloody flesh from red sauce and noodles. Tears had begun to slip unbeknownst down Ban's bloodied cheeks as he continued to mash his fists through the boy's body, an angry cry drowning through his lips as soft arms pushed around his torso.

"Ban stop …" Ginji sobbed breathlessly as he tried to secure limp strength around Ban's trembling figure. "It's not worth losing yourself over!"

Panting heavily as he stared with dead eyes at the pliable mess of what had been a boy, his dark eyes softened as he drew a deep breath within to calm his rage.

"Titus …"

Snapping his gaze to the startled voice, his body rising in tension as he spied two women staring down into the alley, Ban snarled a warning hiss as Ginji pressed tighter to his once again trembling body.

"Who …" Ginji stuttered as he failed to turn his eyes from the elder and far more enchanting of the two.

Narrowing her dark eyes as she surveyed the blood through the darkness as clearly as if the sun were directly overhead, A'Sirus released a long breath as her lips turned up in a conceited amused grin. "How very interesting."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Ban hissed threateningly.

"What did you do to Titus!?" Salarius hissed as she moved toward the building's edge to snap her eyes toward A'Sirus as she lifted her arm. "Wha-"

"You know who we are because half of us runs thick within your veins," A'Sirus simply stated while Salarius paced behind her, "Only a small fraction of the Legion."

"What?" Ginji softly murmured into Ban's arm.

"Demons." Ban hissed.

"Demons," A'Sirus frowned, "that's smart coming from you."

Narrowing his eyes as his muscles tensed in building rage, Ban's eyes darkened as he snarled, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A wicked grin lifted into A'Sirus' thin lips, "you like the pathetic race you sprang from are so hypocritical, its so easy to point another's faults and yet your own reflection does nothing but mirror."

"I'm nothing like you!" Ban growled.

"Aren't you," her snickering eyes turned toward Titus with a maliciously grin, "Are you not the one that beat the boy into such a pliable mess … did you not exact your revenge upon the attacker of your beloved?"

Stiffening slightly as his breath staled in his throat; Ban ground his teeth together while his eyes turned toward the bloody mess at his feet. "He got what was coming."

"And yet it was all for not," A'Sirus snickered.

Brightening his eyes as a hollow pitch black gaze snapped open within the broken face of the violet eyed boy, Ban jerked backwards as swarms of dark energy blasted from the corpse's lips.

"Ban what's goin on?" Ginji gasped as he pulled his trembling form closer to Ban. "What's happening?"

"Possession …" Ban stuttered.

"Do you understand now human?" A'Sirus cackled while pushing onto her feet, "so blinded you were you forgot one very important thing … the Legion harbors no flesh of its own. Your righteous fury was unleashed upon an innocent fifteen year old boy!"

The bright light of Ban's sapphires dulled as he watched the corporeal form of the demon retrieve the last of its essence from within the corpse to float to a gleeful Salarius, his mind and senses going numb to A'Sirus' words.

"Which of us is the real demon human?" She snickered, "which?"

"Ban isn't a demon!"

Releasing a stunned gasp as he whirled around, Ban stared at an enraged Ginji with wide disbelieving eyes.

"He isn't anything like you! Ban's kind and thoughtful and gentle-"

"Gentle?" A'Sirus snickered before turning toward the dismantled figure of what had been a boy. "Tell that to the corpse."

"I'm able to sense bioelectrical pulses within a living person's body lady," Ginji grumbled as his hand tightened on the tense bicep of Ban's arm, "There were none in that body! You were trying to trick him, make him feel guilty for a lie! That boy was already dead before Ban touched him!"

A'Sirus glared at Ginji with vengeful eyes. "Aren't you just a nuisance … I'll be sure to remember you," she flicked her eyes with a grin toward Ban, "both of you!"

Widening his eyes as he watched a swarm of energy ignite around A'Sirus' hand, a soft gasp brushing off his lips as it was pitched toward them, Ginji pulled against Ban's sleeve as the brunette spun around, enveloping him in his arms.

**"Ban-chan!" **

Grunting as his shoulder hammered into the cement to throw himself quickly over Ginji as a screaming cloud of energy blasted out of the alley, Ban released a long breath as his arms curled around Ginji's gold crowned head. Slowly lifting his eyes to stare at the hundreds of agonized faces encased within the passing cloud, tensing as a thunderclap resounded, drowning out the wails as they suddenly disappeared through the quieting city, Ban pushed his weight to his elbows as he rose to peer at the blonde. Widening his eyes as he watched the rain dribble from the tips of his hair to patter gently onto Ginji's unconscious face, his body rising suddenly as his fingers traced the edge of skin colder than his own freezing touch, Ban drew his partner quickly to his chest while pushing onto his feet.

Slipping leathered hands into the pockets of his drench coat to fist them within the fine material, his dark eyes narrowing beneath the long snowy hair turned grey in the dark rainy night, Ezekiel turned slowly from the street to start around the corner avoiding the shadows.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Splitting through the darkness to collapse on a jagged well of rocks, her eyes springing backwards while she pushed quickly from where she lay to avoid the blast incinerating the ledge, Salarius stared with wide eyes as A'Sirus emerged to cut her arm through the corporeal mist of the demon Titus, forcing form as she snared what should've been a neck.

"What foolery were you playing!?" She shrieked as blood began to slip over her fingers, "Do you have any idea what work I've done to gain you pathetic saps flesh? Legion are not intended to inhabit, yet I've granted you unimaginable magic to be able to host, to move freely through the upper world and for what Titus? You throw it away on the first pretty face that causes your dead shell to teach you lust?"

Quivering silently from the corner she'd crouched within, Salarius watched with wide teary eyes as Titus cracked within A'Sirus' grasp.

"I'm trying to raise Lucifer from his pits and you throw months, YEARS work down the abyss for one little ass-fucking!?" A'Sirus thundered, blood slipping from her flaming eyes. "Did you wish to inquire my wrath so much Titus … that fear you tasted when the blonde's partner came for him wasn't a sixteenth of what I'm about to do to you! I'm not having Lucifer's ascension jeopardized by the likes of a lesser demon like you! You will pay for your insolence, you pathetic Legion!"

"What seems to be the problem?" A raspy voice cracked.

"Father Rameris," Salarius gleefully shouted as she caught sight of the elder man approaching A'Sirus' rear.

Releasing a calm breath as her fingers untwined from around Titus' corporeal form, her dark eyes shimmering as she turned to watch the ancient decrypt man wobble toward her, A'Sirus' snarling nose deepened as the blind man paused in front of her.

"I can sense such rage," he barely breathed, his husky voice cracking again as he tilted his head back. "A'Sirus?"

"Don't speak to me so formally you old goat," she snarled while curling her bloody hand into a fist, "I've no intention of discussing a thing with you." She growled while brushing past the man.

"I see," he grinned as he lifted hollow eyes into the air pulsing away from A'Sirus challengingly.

Creasing the muscles along her snarling nose, A'Sirus paused several feet from the man's back, her eyes glaring into the darkness. "If you've something to say old man then say it! I've no time to waste with your games."

"Upset a mortal broke through your web?"

Spinning around to stare into the hollow eyes of the elderly man, A'Sirus scoffed venomously while closing the distance between them. "Make no mistake, Rameris, I'll reforge the binds on the city and I will complete the vessel to harbor our Lord from this underground pit of hell. It's only a matter of time."

"Time which is fairly not on our side. The angels are pushing us back, their forces are few but the strength they harbor is unimaginable." He sighed as he lowered his lids over his empty eyes. "And I've seen the rise of Lights … they will return with a magnitude unlike anything we can combat."

"You come here jabbering about your useless foresight, about future threats and Lights?" A'Sirus chuckled. "Old man, there cannot be an ascension for Lights because the last of that bloodline died away with the one Krad fell."

"Don't be so foolish, A'Sirus," he frowned, "how do you suppose the first Light came about."

"Go preach to someone who cares," A'Sirus glared, "you're wasting my time."

"A'Sirus," Salarius whimpered to fall silent as dark eyes snapped toward her.

"Lights can't rise, Salarius. Ignore the old goats fables," A'Sirus snapped, "now block the poison from your mind and get to work. Find Titus new flesh and go back to the upper world. Neither of you are done … and Titus … don't make any more mistakes!" She added before turning to disappear within the shadows.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Sitting silently in the dark room, a streetlamp casting the rains dancing shadows through the open window to crawl along the floor toward the chair he was perched, small breaths passed through Ban's dripping figure as he watched his unconscious partner carefully. Noting each gentle breath passing through Ginji's calmed body, his mind recollected the events of the night delicately while he slowly turned his hazy sapphires toward his hands resting limply on his knees. Gingerly turning them to stare at the slightly trembling tips of his fingers still bloodied in his mind, the petrified agonized screams echoing almost hauntingly around him as he drew them into fists, Ban slowly lifted them to his throbbing temples.

"Ban …"

Snapping his head from his hands, tears bordering the edge of his eyes, Ban pushed quickly from the chair to drop to his knees beside the bed as dazed chocolates slowly opened to the darkness. He forced the lump down his throat as he calmed his racing heart.

"What happened?" Ginji slurred wearily, his hand rising to rub at his eyes. "Where is everyone … when did the party end?"

Ban's ears rang as the inquiry echoed around him. "The party … Ginji …" he paused, his wide eyes closing as his mind reeled. "You don't remember?"

Slipping his hand to cover his yawn as he shook his head, Ginji exhaled a heavy stuttering breath as he tried to focus on Ban in the dark. "Not really … did you give me a beer again or something?"

_Beer …_ Ban frowned. _God, does he not remember – any of it?_

"Ban … where are we?"

Slowly opening his eyes to see Ginji roll to his back, his chocolate eyes glowing slightly in the swaying light of the outside lights, Ban exhaled a long breath as he lifted himself to sit on the bed's edge. "We're above the Honky Tonk."

"Paul's actually letting us sleep up here!" Ginji merrily squeaked.

"Yeah," Ban sighed while he slowly turned his eyes to the floor.

"Ban …"

Brightening his eyes as Ginji's fingers slowly brushed along his cheek to apply pressure just beneath his wide sapphires, smearing something cold and wet along the skin, Ban held his breath as he watched the blonde rise inches from him.

"Why're you crying?" Ginji worriedly inquired as he moved his hand to brush the rest of the tears away.

Scoffing as he snapped from his trance, pushing off the bed as his arm rose quickly to make the offensive wetness disappear, Ban shook his head. "I'm not!"

"But the tears-"

"I was just angry ok!"

"Angry," Ginji puzzled as he lowered his arm, "about what Shido was saying?"

Lowering his arm to stare cautiously at Ginji, Ban swallowed the breath he'd been holding. "Shido … then you do remember?"

Creasing his brows slightly, Ginji grinned, "Ban you and Shido always fight when you see each other, it's not easy to forget."

"Yeah but … is that all you remember then?" Ban inquired as he turned toward the window, "the fight?"

Glancing at the ceiling as he began to think, his smooth brows creasing adorably, Ginji nodded, "yeah, I remember you and Shido, then you started teasing Kazuki and Juubei got angry … then you started taunting him … really Ban you should try to get along with them at times," Ginji sighed, "I remember going outside to find you when you disappeared, you were kinda grouchy-"

"I wasn't either!"

"Kazuki and Juubei came out to say bye so did Shido …"

_If he doesn't remember … should I push it, should I let him remember? _

"Hey Ban, why was Himiko so glum tonight?" Ginji curiously inquired as he moved to start sliding across the bed, "she didn't-"

Releasing a gasping breath as he slumped forward to the pain spearing up through his body, Ginji stared with wide eyes as images of the night flashed back through his mind, images of a violet eyed boy. Snapping his hand over his mouth as he felt his stomach rise, Ginji slowly began to rock in violent trembles as Ban whirled around to face him, his sapphire eyes wide in distress.

"Ginji …"

Slowly lifting teary eyes to a startled Ban, his short breaths escaping in panting sobs, Ginji snapped his eyes closed as he pushed from the bed. He jerked from the hand grasping his wrist, trying desperately to pull away as Ban tugged him to his chest.

"Calm down Ginji," Ban cringed at Ginji's sobs, "it's ok …" he slowly closed his eyes, grinding his teeth into his lower lip as Ginji buried his hands into his tank, sobbing uncontrollably. _I'm sorry Ginji._

"I was just trying to help him, why would he do that! How could I let him do that, how could I-"

"This wasn't your fault Ginji, don't you dare blame yourself!" Ban growled as he lifted his hand to cradle Ginji's head. "I shouldn't have … I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself, I know better, I should've gone in with you!"

"I'm hungry," Ginji sniffled softly as he pushed further into Ban's strong embrace.

Scoffing at the pathetic whine in Ginji's voice, Ban grinned softly as his partner started to hiccup. "God Ginji … you're hopeless." Sighing slowly, his long breath easing through his chest as he curled his fingers in Ginji's spiky hair, Ban turned his eyes down to Ginji's quieting sobs. "It is going to be ok Ginji-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore … please," he sighed while pushing back to rub at his eyes.

Furrowing his brows as he closed his eyes, Ban exhaled sharply, "alright … can you stay outta trouble for a few minutes so I can take a shower?"

Nodding slowly as he glanced at the ground, slipping his hand along his arm as he lifted his eyes again to watch Ban brush across the room to the bathroom in the far corner, Ginji slowly turned his eyes around the room to stop and stare at the lazy fall of the rain through the open window. Exhaling a long breath as he heard the water kick on; he slowly turned his aching body toward the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway, his eyes widening as he stared at the slender muscles of Ban's figure curling as he stooped over the tub, Ginji quickly turned his blushing face down as Ban rose to turn toward him.

"Stop looking so depressed Gin, I told you it was going to be ok," Ban stated as he flicked his wet hands before drawing the curtain closed.

"I know," Ginji simply stated as Ban turned the knob to turn on the shower nozzle. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for keeping someone from raping you Ginji," Ban sighed blankly as he drew his tank free of his pants. "I should actually be thanking you for stopping me back there."

"Huh?"

Glancing at Ginji's puzzled face, Ban sighed with a gentle smirk, "I'd have beaten that body, bones and all to dust if you'd not stopped me."

Slowly shaking his head, Ginji leaned into the doorframe. "I don't believe that … and you shouldn't either Ban … don't listen to what that lady said. You aren't like her or him. You're my Ban-chan."

Wrinkling his nose at the annoying 'pet' name, Ban turned toward the shower as his cheeks colored slightly, "whatever, get out eel so I can clean up."

"Alright Ban-chan!" Ginji smiled as he turned to disappear from the bathroom.

_He'll regret that later._ Ban mused as he pulled his tank over his shoulders, dropping it somewhere as he smacked the door closed.

*** * ***

It seemed like hours had passed since Ban had climbed into the shower, though unfortunately, in actuality it'd been barely ten minutes, Ginji pathetically realized as he slouched into the pillow he'd crushed to his chest. He released several small even breaths as he stared at the cracked bathroom door, trying desperately to focus on anything but the attempted rape. He buried his face into the pillow as he began to shake again, his aching body flinching as he recalled each patch of his body that had been touched, kissed, bit, nearly torn.

Only several yards away, hands braced to the tiled walls as steaming water poured down his back, his head bowed between his arms, Ban's sealed eyes trembled as A'Sirus' words ate through his soul. A long breath lifted through his chest as steam curled up his pale body, dipping slowly around each smooth curve and flat toned muscle of the Jagan Master's body. Parting his lips as he slowly drew his lids back, dull sapphires staring blankly at the porcelain floor of the tub; Ban straightened his stiff figure to arch his head to the water beating into him. His long fingers trembled in the scorching heat of the water as his mind strayed further from consciousness, making it impossible for him to sense the slowly opening door. Spitting a mouthful of water free as he drew his hands up through his drenched hair, his chest heaving with the heavy breath it cleared through the scorching water, Ban slowly opened his eyes as a pair of cotton sweats joined his own discarded clothes. Turning suddenly as he heard the curtain rings stir against the pole to see the curtain pull back, Ban stared at Ginji in confusion.

"Ginji … are you alright?" He quickly panicked to freeze as Ginji suddenly stepped into the tub, his space quickly cut in half. Grunting as he slipped on the diminishing space within the tub, his body flinching as Ginji's arm went around his waist, Ban groaned as his back smacked into the wall, his hands plastered on either side of him with intentions of breaking his fall. He stared at Ginji's pained expression with wide eyes which expanded as a trembling hand rested on his cheek.

"Ban …" Ginji breathlessly whispered with furrowed brows. An exasperated breath escaped Ginji as he closed the distance.

Snapping his eyes wide in startled disbelief as Ginji's mouth closed over his parted lips, Ban remained frozen in his nearly prone position, shivering at the feathery touch of Ginji's fingers curling along his lower back and the teasing caress against his mouth. Exhaling a long breath as he left Ban's lips for air, Ginji's head dropped sluggishly to Ban's as he gasped several heated breaths.

"I want you Ban-" grunting as Ban's hands snapped up to throw him gently off him, Ginji grasped Ban's wrist as the brunette attempted to slip from beneath him. "Ban-"

"What the hell are you doing Ginji!?" Ban struggled, "get off me."

"I can't-"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ban growled as he wrenched his wrist free to grunt as Ginji pushed into his chest, his arms securing themselves around his waist. "Ginji!"

"It hurts Ban … I want you to make it all go away!"

Laxing his tense shoulders as Ginji sobbed against his chest, his breath calming as his heart began to spike, Ban stared guiltily at Ginji's trembling figure as his hands slowly lifted up his partner's smooth back.

"I'm sorry Ginji … but I can't do this, not after what was-"

"But I want this!" Ginji protested as he shook his head along Ban's chest, not yet noticing his racing heart. "You don't know Ban … you don't know how I feel, how dirty it feels … whether he took me or not, his lips were still all over me, his hands … its making me sick … I Need You!"

"Ginji …" Ban stuttered to pause as Ginji slowly drew himself from Ban's embrace, the look in Ginji's chocolate orbs freezing his blood.

"It's what we both want …" Ginji breathlessly stated as he pushed closer, his weight pressing Ban into the wall again. "I know it is …"

"Wha … its not-"

"Then why is your heart racing?"

Snapping his mouth shut as he watched Ginji lean in, Ban pressed himself into the wall as Ginji's hands rested beside his head. "Ginji I …" the blonde's sudden snickering made Ban growl. "What's so funny? Hey you dumb eel!"

"I'm sorry Ban," Ginji mused as he calmed himself, "I've been so blind haven't I … I finally understand why they hate you so much. Here I've been thinking I was the only one with these feelings and turns out you have been lusting after me as well."

"Feelings …" Ban repeated.

Nodding slowly as he tipped his lips up along Ban's neck, drawing a heated gasp from the brunette, Ginji nibbled slowly along the soft flesh. "Do you remember when you defeated Raitei, set me free?" He grinned as Ban nodded weakly, his body starting to tremble to the effects of his sensual touches. "When I was pouring all my worries out to you … you always make things so simple, for everyone. You'd told me to just leave, to leave the Limitless Fortress. But the more I dwelled on those few small words, the more I thought back to that memory … I realized that just like the man there's always something more to your words as well." He paused at Ban's gasp, rising slowly to stare into Ban's wide disbelieving eyes. "You were really telling me to come … weren't you? You wanted me to come with you, to stay at your side. You saw something in me that you liked, the exact same thing that I saw in you." Shaking his head slowly as he lifted his hands to cradle Ban's face, Ginji leaned forward so his lips were hovering above Ban's now trembling mouth.

"Ginji-"

"Go on Ban …" Ginji ordered as his hand brushed down Ban's torso, gently caressing the tensing muscles.

"I can't!" Ban rasped as he pushed against Ginji's shoulders, trying to force him away. "You were nearly raped tonight … I won't take advantage of you like this … you're not thinking clearly!"

"No, for once I am!" Ginji struggled, pushing his slightly broader figure against Ban, forcing him backwards into the wall.

"You can't possibly want this!" Ban shook his head as he continued to push at Ginji's shoulders. "Not rationally-"

"Ban," Ginji purred, "its just you and me … what needs to be rationalized about that. I want you, you can't deny that you want me as well … I can feel it in your skin Ban. You're trembling because you're trying to hold yourself back. Don't."

"One of us has to think rationally here!" Ban growled as he managed to jerk away, tearing the curtain from his way to stumble from the tub. His breath staled as his head came several inches from crackling into the sink, instead strong determined hands bound the edge of his hip, the other fisting into Ban's slick hair as the brunette was slammed into the bathroom wall. "Ginji I said no, let-"

His eyes brightened for the second time as Ginji forced his lips onto his, only this time being mid-yelling Ban found Ginji's tongue invading his mouth in delicious tantalizing sweeps, forcing his knees to tremble and give out completely, only to find himself pinned by Ginji's own body. A sharp breath lifted through Ban's flaming nostrils as the blonde shifted slowly, rubbing erratically against his abdomen all while the blonde's tongue teased Ban's own slowly to life with teasing strokes.

"Become a part of me Ban … please," Ginji breathed heavily into Ban's lips, "make me yours … only yours!" Staring into Ban's glazing sapphire eyes, both their labored breaths heating one another, Ginji slowly lifted his fingers across the water slipping down Ban's face. "If you truly love me … show me."

_God … Ginji please don't hate me for my weakness! _

Exhaling a sharp breath as his hands rushed down Ginji's shoulders to grasp his arms firmly, Ban pressed his lips demandingly to Ginji's, beginning a ravaging battle as Ginji's arms broke free to slip around Ban's neck leaving Ban's hands to settle onto the blonde's soft hips. Sharp breaths were lifting through Ginji's chest as they'd pull apart for a brief moment to once again continue the wild combat upon each other's lips. His arms slid slowly down Ban's back, pulling him tighter into himself when he suddenly felt the chilly wall press against him. Slowly opening his eyes, moaning delightfully at the lust that now inhabited the once dull sapphires to whine as Ban suddenly pulled back, Ginji drew in a deep breath as he was forced back into the wall. His heart beat heavily within his chest as Ban kept himself at arm's length, his hard sapphires studying him carefully while Ginji did exactly the same, though lustfully.

"I make one condition Ginji …" Ban softly stated as he continued to hold the blonde securely to the wall. "If you try to force anything, I stop. We'll go at my pace, I will not hurt you … I cannot hurt you. Do you understand me Ginji? Better control yourself eel." He smirked as he moved into the heat radiating off Ginji, this time using his body to pin his blonde partner.

Panting heavily as Ban moved toward him, withering as Ban's hips pressed against him, pinning him, Ginji buried his hands into the rested fall of Ban's dark hair as their lips locked together again. He stroked gently through the soft tresses as Ban shifted, angling the kiss so his tongue dipped deeper into Ginji's warm cavern. Moaning as Ban pulled reluctantly back to suckle the fingers that filled the void, Ginji withered beneath the hard sapphires as they watched his reactions carefully.

"You've really wanted me this much Ginji," Ban sighed as he drew his fingers from Ginji's mouth to press a soft kiss to Ginji's lips. "Why'd you never say something?"

Peeling his eyes open again as he felt pressure on his thigh, feeling Ban's gentle touch on his leg as he lifted it to his hip securing it to his side, Ginji quickly wrapped it around the brunette's waist as moist fingers circled his entrance, pressing fleetingly testingly til a single finger slid slowly into the warm channel. Ginji drew in a deep pleasured breath as he felt Ban slowly twist his finger around his entrance, letting the tensing muscles become acclimated to the visitor.

Ban furrowed his brows irritably as he immediately had to pin his partner's hips as he tried to start rocking. "Ginji." He hissed warningly as the blonde shifted anxiously.  
"Am I needing to stop?"

"No please don't," Ginji mewled as he tipped his head back, "I'm sorry … I want to feel you so bad, its killing me … please, try to hurry?"

Smiling slightly at the plea, Ban leaned forward to kiss Ginji gentle to groan lustfully as the blonde came immediately to life and started a fiercer battle between their two mouths. Satisfied with the blonde's distraction, Ban slowly started moving his finger again while gently, cautiously inserting a second, then a third to scissor them easily apart within the surprisingly quite flexible muscles. Releasing a startled gasp as a warm strong hand closed suddenly around his burning member, Ban leaned heavily into Ginji while trying to regain his breath as the blonde coated him with a slick lotion.

"Guess you weren't as distracted as I thought," Ban breathed heatedly as he nibbled along Ginji's earlobe, forcing a choked groan from his partner. "It's not fair to touch another man's treasure without permission."

"You're right," Ginji grinned as he twisted against Ban, "but I'm only touching what's mine."

Securing his hand to the back of Ginji's head as he pressed hot lips demandingly to Ginji, forcing his mouth open so he could thrust himself within the warm cavern, Ban moaned softly as the leg wrapped around his waist pulled him closer, nearly aligning him to Ginji's entrance.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji moaned impatiently.

Exhaling a long breath, Ban thrust gently into his partner's warmth, causing Ginji to arch as his inner muscles immediately tightened around the immense girth of his partner's cock, his tense body trembled for several minutes more before his breath passed gingerly through his parting lips. Ban closed his eyes as he felt the muscles melt around him, accepting him. The muscles along his ass tightened as he thrust forward, starting a gentle rapid dance into Ginji's soft body. Releasing a long breath as he stared at the vulnerable look of passion flushing through Ban's cheeks as he rocked into him, Ginji reached out to stroke his fingers gingerly along the blushing cheeks before pulling him into a sweet soft kiss brimming with admiration and yearning. Consciously lifting his leg to secure it like the other around Ban's slender waist, spreading his entrance further to allow his lover deeper penetration as he left himself suspended between Ban's warm momentum and the chilly wall. Rasping heavily as he felt his climax nearing, Ban slid his hand slowly along Ginji's quaking thigh to the enflamed organ bouncing between their two bodies.

"Ban!" Ginji gasped as he was pumped with long masterful strokes. "Oh God … Ban!"

Digging his fingers lightly into Ban's shoulders as he chanted his name over and over as the pleasurable sensations building up within his body rushed with powerful force to his already knotted abdomen. Releasing a ridged gasp as his head snapped backwards, sweat and several tears springing to the air as he arched cleanly from the wall and his partner, Ginji released a wild scream, punctuating Ban's name as he convulsed and released himself against Ban's slender fingers.

Grinding his teeth together as every muscle throughout Ginji's abdomen and anus tightened painfully around his large shuddering organ, Ban dug strong fingers into Ginji's hips as he pressed a final hard thrust inside Ginji, striking his prostate while releasing himself within the tight channels of his partner.

**"BAN-CHAN!" **Ginji shrieked pleasurably.

Ban wobbled slightly as his strength fled him in a single fleeting moment. With a delighted sigh and Ginji's arms wrapped tightly around him, Ban sank slowly to the floor.

***********************************************************

**Author's Note: ***Bows* Muwhahahahahahaha, there you have it. The first of many anguisty moments and a small beginning to Ban and Ginji's bedroom wars, :) *Devilish smirk* So, reasons behind the small moments between Kazuki/Juubei and Shido/Madoka, I wanted to signify that despite the ties they all have to Ginji, the enemy(demons) are such a class above the rest that Ban's the only one that really has a hope of standing against them. Just a little light on that for ya. Alrightly, I've given you you're first lemon, please review and let me know what you think. Please review, XD. Any ideas you have feel free to let me know as well, still eager to please! :) Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone!!!! So back with another chapter, another small view into the rivalry of the angels vs. demons and more Ban/Ginji fluff

**Warnings: **M rating, Violence, language, blood; NC17 LEMON!! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

**8**

There was a dull hum lingering within the softly swaying wind, rooted secretly within the ruckus of the nightlife still beating strong, singing softly to any sensitive enough to catch its song. Brushing slowly along the corners of the city, laughing merrily among another, couples and groups of comrades continued to pass nonchalantly through the night slowly approaching dawn, oblivious to the presence hovering several hundred yards above them. Sitting impassively on the edge of a tower built for airline navigational purposes, the crimson lights flashing sporadically along an unnaturally breathtaking face twisted in indecisive thought, A'Sirus released an exasperated sigh as her tense shoulders relaxed and let her torso collapse into the arms secured around her raised knees. Her anger abated and now finally calmed, a minimal flicker of amethyst glimmered within the dark cores of A'Sirus' eyes. Exhaling the deep inhale she'd held on a long breath, her gaze flickering away from the city to the dark skies, she flexed the muscles along her forehead agitatedly drawing her brows into angry lines.

_This is absolutely and positively ridiculous, there's no possible way a Mortal should've been able to cut through my web, no matter how strong and who of their loved ones is in danger! It's unthinkable, insoluble … _

Pushing quickly from the tower, her dark eyes burning as the sheer fabric wrapped about her breasts and abdomen wavered in the rush of air cutting past her slender figure, A'Sirus landed on the edge of a building to bounce toward a nearby hotel balcony, navigating slowly down the building to hammer to the alley in a crouch. Shifting her head slowly to the side, stirring the long curls of gold from her eyes as she stood to her height, a soft breath easing decidedly through her nostrils, she snapped her eyes open, a dark light burning along the smooth sockets to brighten each shadow waning around her sweeping form. The massive heels of her thigh-cut boots clicked loudly through the bustle of the street she entered, venomous eyes of women turning after her as every man on the block became entranced by her presence.

Emerging slowly into the night, his hand binding his coat collar about his neck as his breath created puffs of smoke before his grey eyes, the man's breath cut off as he sensed the foreboding presence hovering not nearly a yard from his now trembling figure. Releasing his quivering breath as he quickly descended the steps to the building harboring his office, a snapping glance over his shoulder and pressing rudely through the crowds before him, he cut around a corner to lay his hand against his racing heart as he felt the presence disappear.

"Good evening Oliver."

Freezing dead, his thin figure trembling in the light of the lamp directly above his clean shaven head, the said man stared with petrified eyes at the slender woman silhouetted in the border of light and dark. Tilting her head knowingly to the side as she moved through the light, the bulb overhead flickering before shattering out, A'Sirus grinned as the man in took a deep breath at the sight of her extending hand.

"Why Oliver, you don't look very pleased to see me." She mused as her eyes flickered through the darkness. "And after I've come all this way to see you … its very rude."

Managing to swallow his breath as he willed his racing heart to calm before it imploded, Oliver trembled as he felt her cold hand touch his face. "What is it y-you want?"

Streaking her fingers slowly up Oliver's cheek to dig her nail lightly into the flesh beneath his eye, she exhaled a breath through her smirking lips as the man flinched. "Why else would I pay a visit to a historian?" Cutting her hand away, a small spray of blood sprinkling the suddenly freezing air, A'Sirus crossed her arms against her impressive bosom while her head tipped back. "Enough of the formalities … I want to speak to Ophithus, bring him out now."

"Well aren't we just cheery this century."

Tipping her head to the side to hook her dark eyes on a broad framed man, his long hair shimmering emerald to cerulean blue in darkness, A'Sirus grinned as devious crimson eyes stared back. "Ophithus … you haven't changed since last millennium."

"Yes," he nodded while tugging the collar away from his neck, releasing a thankful breath before hoisting his eyes back to her, "can't say the same for you dear."

"Meaning?" She fumed as her brows knotted.

"You seem darker," he noted as he tucked a book beneath his arm to approach her, "the air you surround is quite thin, could suffocate any man daring enough to approach. But it's your eyes that are the giveaway. You've been at great unrest since His imprisonment, huh. Not rested since that meeting of ours nearly a century ago. Lady Siren, you really should be taking better care of yourself. Without you, we're lost … so is Lucifer. You've brought us so far along since the Revolution. We've never have made the progress without that mind of yours."

Her eyes softened as she turned to face him, her hand tightening around his as she lifted it toward her face, a calm breath breezing lightly along the bronzed flesh. "I thank you Ophithus, not many have been as flattering as you with what I've been doing through the years."

"Yes, well …" he grinned as her lips pressed to his hand, "not many are pleased it was a woman left in charge anyhow. I'm sure you're aware of what's being said about you, so I need not say much more about them."

"Yes," she lifted her eyes to peer at Ophithus, "only one was daring enough to say it to my face … he set a fair example for the other fools."

Chuckling softly as he sought his hand back to lay it on her bare shoulder, he lowered his bloody eyes, "so, what may I do for the Lady Siren?"

"I had some trouble tonight … Titus, one of my top Legionnaires was nearly beaten to death, relatively, by a mortal!" She growled as she recalled the scene. "But that's not all, I'm convinced the same mortal destroyed my web in his pursuit to rescue his friend and I just-"

"You want to know who he is."

Nodding slowly, she released a long breath, "yes … I can't have anyone interfering again. I want him out of the way before it's more than the web and my Legion he destroys. I've worked too hard to raise Lucifer for some Mortal to ruin everything!"

"Alright then," he grinned while turning his arm out to the street, "let's figure out who your destroyer is."

Smirking slightly as she started after the demon historian, her long hair stirring along her thighs to snap her eyes wide as a wave of energy pulsed toward them, A'Sirus snarled as she then Ophithus bounced aside.

"Diabhal!" **(1)**

Grasping a light pole to swing around it as Ophithus pounced off the side of a building, her dark eyes fastened on the tall figure brushing down the sidewalk, snowy hair sparkling in the light radiating from him to the darkness, A'Sirus chuckled softly as she crossed her arms while securing her leg to the post.

"Well well, an Aingeal**(2)**. Quite foolish aren't you, the odds are against you."

Narrowing his eyes as he glared at the woman draping herself around the post, Ezekiel ground his teeth together as swarms of light engulfed his trembling fists. "Not likely, one of us can stand against five of your kind!"

"You obviously don't know who you've picked a fight with," Ophithus chuckled.

Grasping the post as she tipped her head to the side, her long hair caught up in the wind to brush around her like a cape, A'Sirus studied Ezekiel carefully before a wicked grin lifted to her lips. "You're unlike the others I've seen. You're higher in command … are you Gabriel?"

"Return to hell Diabhal!" Ezekiel shouted while casting an enormous ball of light toward the light post.

Dropping quickly to the lawn, his hands rising to his head as the light snapped out across the street, Ophithus growled out as the top layers of flesh on his hands were incinerated. _Shit!_

Lowering his arm with a satisfied grin, his breath easing through his chest as he glanced to where Ophithus had ducked for cover, Ezekiel started forward to gasp as his side was split open.

"I'm already in Hell YOU FUCKING AINGEAL!" A'Sirus hissed, the whole of her eyes as pitch black as a black hole. "You locked my beloved in the pits and I will make every last one of you pay for it!"

Releasing a discharge of energy from his body to knock A'Sirus away, Ezekiel stared with wide eyes as a massive cloud sparking with crimson light began to scream around her slender form. _My God in heaven …_

"Go Ophithus …" A'Sirus' voice drown through the shrieks of the demons spiraling around her.

Staring with wide eyes as the energy swarm began to engulf the street; Ezekiel parted his lips in a soundless cry as a flash of white light snapped through the darkness followed by the implosion of the cloud. Lowering her arm as her sclera returned to her dark eyes, her breath easing slowly through her chest, A'Sirus snapped her thin lips into a snarl as the energy began to crackle around her again. Releasing a soft sound between a gasp and a whimper, Ezekiel slowly lifted his pale lids to peer through the small crease between his raised arms, his hazy eyes expanding in horror as his arms snapped away from his face. Snowy feathers fluttered lazily across the crackling air of the street to be joined by the blood speckled kicked off the sidewalk. A small groan escaped to the air as the slender arms raised in protection dripped blood. Hazy strawberry eyes trembled beneath the long strands breezing slowly before the cut and beaten face to seal completely.

"Hannah!"

Remaining immobile as the young girl swayed backwards to teeter to the side, blinded to the enormous wings spraying across the street as Gabriel's arms went beneath Hannah, Ezekiel blinked from his stupor. "Gabriel …"

"Gabriel!" A'Sirus grit as the cloud blasted forward again.

"No!" Ezekiel shouted as Gabriel turned toward A'Sirus. Choking on his breath as the cloud hammered into Gabriel to shatter and sprinkle around him like rain, Ezekiel took a shaky step backwards.

Clear blue eyes held the hateful gaze from A'Sirus' black eyes. "There's a reason I'm the left hand of God … A'Sirus."

"Another time then … Gabriel," she hissed before blasting into smoke.

Stuttering against the breath lodged in his throat as he watched Gabriel shift Hannah within his arms, Ezekiel brushed slowly toward him. "Gabriel … I …"

Gabriel kept his back to him, his wings expanded however to start lifting him from the street. "I had said no for a reason … perhaps now, you'll listen."

Closing his lips over his gritting teeth as his eyes lowered, Ezekiel stared at the street with anger burning in his heart.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

A soft breath eased through his chest as the sound of water began to drum within his ears once the race of his heart calmed. Turning his hand slowly so his palm brushed slowly across the floor to a fuzzy carpet, his fingers flexing within the soft texture, he held his breath unconsciously as a warm hand settled on his, turning it gently so fingers could entwine within his own. A soft voice started calling gently to him, then a feathery touch ghosting down his softly heaving chest.

Shifting his weight as he rose to his knees, slipping his lover from within him as he stared down at the lustrous figure beneath him, eagerly drinking in the sight of the heated breaths rushing through the smooth chest, the faint color of cherry still sprinkling his sweaty cheeks, long chocolate strands fanning lazily around his face, his teeth buried into his bottom lip as he straddled the brunette.

"Ban …"

Dropping his head to the side with a moan as Ginji's lips pressed to his chest, the edge of his mouth missing a nipple by less than a centimeter, Ban's lips parted in wild pants as Ginji's lips brushed against his collarbone to suckle the sensitive flesh along his neck to his earlobe.

"Gin-" he choked as he arched to the faint nips on his ear.

"You're exhausted huh Ban … just how long was I out? You were watching over me the entire time weren't you?"

Breathing heavily as his brows drew together, Ban slowly turned his head to moan into the mouth claiming him.

"Don't worry Ban-chan; I'll take care of you now." Ginji purred against Ban's lips as he slipped his arm beneath Ban's back, to pause as Ban's hand snapped up with his wrist snared. A blush crept through Ginji's cheeks as Ban's eyes opened slowly, pools of sapphire glowing with a tint of snow. "The shower." He innocently declared to grin as Ban sighed to squeak as the brunette arched up, his hand hooking behind his head. "Ban …"

"We're not that dirty … yet."

"I'm cold," Ginji protested as Ban leaned nearer, "I want-"

"What?" Ban purred as he brushed his lips up Ginji's cheek to his forehead.

"The warm water had felt good …" Ginji panted.

Grinning as he tipped his head toward Ginji's neck, Ban slid his legs between Ginji's so the blonde's thighs were resting on his knees. With a wicked grin Ban lifted, brushing his abdomen along his partner's ass, chuckling at the mewling noises escaping the blonde.

"There are many ways to get you warm Ginji-" grunting as he was forced to the floor, Ban exhaled an annoyed breath as Ginji stood.

"I want a shower …" he nodded while grasping the curtain to slowly turn musky chocolates to Ban. "You can join me."

Perching his lips while leaning into his arms, Ban shook his head, "I'd rather not put myself beside a livewire and water … not a good mixture."

"Do you think I have no control over myself Ban?" Ginji stated as he turned to the tub so Ban couldn't see his smile. "It's not as if we'd … do anything." Grunting as Ban's arms went around his shoulders to tug him backwards to a strong chest, Ginji sighed heavily as Ban's lips danced up his neck. "Ban …"

"Nothing huh?" Ban exhaled as his hand brushed down Ginji's torso to watch with disinterested eyes as the blonde arched with a gasp. "This large already and you want me to believe you'll not try anything? Come on Ginji," he sighed while releasing Ginji, "what kinda fool do you think I am?"

Brightening his eyes as Ginji hooked a strong arm around his torso to tug him roughly backwards, his naked body sprawling to Ginji's control as he was set so far off balance, Ban huffed a breath as water began to pelt him in the face. Panting heavily as Ginji held him suspended above the tub, his legs spread awkwardly around Ginji's wide stance, Ban trembled as he attempted to find some bit of control.

"God damn it Ginji!" he shouted, "let me up!"

"No," Ginji purred, his chocolate eyes rimmed by gold. "Please relax for me Ban … let me take care of you. All I want to do is clean off the mess I made on you, please."

Staring into Ginji's eyes as if in a trance, Ban closed his eyes with a growl, "don't you dare electrocute me, you hear me, I swear to God if I get even a shock I'm never touching you again!"

Releasing one of Ban's wrists to slip his arm around Ban's slender waist, Ginji leaned over the brunette to nuzzle along his chest before kissing up his neck. "I'd never hurt you Ban … you're too precious." He sighed while Ban simply scoffed.

Lifting his eyes to see the nervous glint in Ban's eyes, Ginji chuckled softly as he drew Ban securely to his feet to immediately pull him inside the shower. Gasping as the scolding water struck his shoulders, Ban's eyes fluttered closed as his body gave out beneath him, groaning into Ginji as his arms snapped quickly around him.

"Ban, are you alright?"

Releasing a heavy breath as he lifted his lips up Ginji's chest, Ban struggled to get his feet beneath him. "I'm fine."

Staring carefully at Ban as he turned into the water, his head falling slowly back to let the water skim over his shoulders and down his chest, Ginji exhaled as he pressed closer to his partner. Opening his eyes as he felt Ginji's arms secure themselves to his chest, a breath easing into the water as their bodies melded together, Ban let his weight go as Ginji's fingers began to journey across his body.

"Gin …"

"It's alright Ban," he sighed while kissing along Ban's shoulder. "I won't hurt you." He promised to slip in front of Ban. "Here, lay back."

Staring curiously at Ginji though he let his body relax as the blonde directed him to the floor of the tub; Ban stared with half wide eyes as Ginji straddled him. "Ginji-"

"Shhh," Ginji softly ordered as he pressed his lips over his partner's. "Just trust me Ban … let everything go," he replied while reaching outside the tub to grin as he pulled a bar of soap back inside the curtain, "relax."

Closing his eyes while releasing a long breath, Ban tipped his head back as Ginji's fingers began to journey down his body, testing his resolve.

Grinning wickedly as the feathery brush of his fingers across Ban's abdomen forced the muscles to tense and fidget beneath his touch, Ginji settled his hand beside his partner's smooth hip. Resting all his weight to that single hand while keeping his abdomen suspended above Ban's pale body, Ginji's eyes journeyed across the flat curves and tensing muscles as his hand brushed further down.

"Just relax Ban … I'll take care of you."

Exhaling sharply as Ginji's fingers began massaging across his inner thighs to moan ecstatically as the blonde's hand stroked roughly up the smooth flesh joining hip to leg, Ban shifted uncomfortably against the tub. Pressing his legs up against the side of the tub as Ginji bent to kiss around his belly button the muscles throughout his thighs tensing and relaxing under the arousing ministrations, Ban jerked with a gasping moan as Ginji slipped his tongue into his navel.

"Ginji …"

Resting back on his knees to slide his hands roughly across Ban's trembling legs, his fingers biting into the soft skin extending down the middle of his thighs toward his ass, Ginji flicked his tongue down along his partner's abdomen to pause as Ban's hand snapped down to snare his wrist.

"No more …" he rasped.

Pushing up to loom above his partner, admiring the cherry flush crawling across his entire body, breaths gasping through a lean heaving chest, Ginji leaned in so his lips were feet above his partners.

"I-if you keep … going, I don't think … I don't think I could stop you."

Grinning softly as he let himself lay completely atop Ban's trembling body, Ginji stretched his arms up around his partner.

"Is it truly me you're worried about?"

Holding his breath as Ban's eyes slowly opened for the first time since he'd laid him to the tub's bottom, a heated breath escaped Ginji's parting lips as he felt his heart racing to the electrifying sapphires pulling him into a trance. Gentle fingers brushed soothingly through his hair as Ginji closed the remaining distance, his lips falling softly to give a chaste kiss. His eyes glittered mischievously as he felt Ban's hand reluctantly grasp his side. With a bit of pressure and slight angle of his jaw, Ginji had Ban's immobile lips breaking apart. The soft pain of Ban's fingers digging warningly into his skin made him eager, made his tongue dive roughly into Ban's mouth as his hand viced itself to his neck. He moaned ecstatically against his partner as he swept his hand down the long slender frame of Ban's body, shivering with spiked arousal as he closed his fingers around the brunette's hard erection.

Widening his eyes with a gasp as the warmth of Ginji's hand seeped through the sensitive flesh of his quivering member, Ban ground his teeth together as every muscle spanning from his low abdomen to mid-thigh tightened painfully in aching knots.

"You're trying so hard to fight these sensations," Ginji breathed gently against Ban's straining neck as he gently massaged the quivering organ. "Just let go Ban, let your feelings free … if only for a second, forget the outside world … and just love me."

A long gasp rushed off Ban's chest as his trembling muscles melted beneath Ginji, giving himself over to his partner's touch. Exhaling a heavy breath of his own with a satisfied grin, Ginji turned in the direction the hand grasping the back of his head directed, moaning into the demanding kiss that claimed his lips. His hands froze, distracted by the urgency, the intimacy of the power Ban was unleashing through the way his lips vibrated against his own, through the sweet flavor of his tongue diving roughly into his mouth that as their lips separated Ginji was the one trembling. The water on his back turned icy as his body began to burn in reaction to the lustrous ways Ban pushed him beyond the edge, then to the point of forgetting it was raining on him entirely as Ban closed a firm grasp on his member in turn. He about cried as he broke his lips off his partner's in a pleasured gasp, to sit knelt over his brunette in trembles.

"Ooh Ban-"

"Now," Ban breathed as the hand cradling Ginji's head shifted to stroke his cheek. "I want you now Ginji!"

His lips trembled as his throat constricted and swallowed his reply, forcing him to weakly nod. With a soft moan brimming of pleasurable pain, Ginji slowly opened his eyes to stare into jeweled sapphires glowing as intensely as his own. He shivered softly as Ban maneuvered his legs between his own once he'd lifted himself off his partner's long figure. Resting his hands on Ginji's hips as the blonde made himself comfortable, Ban moaned as their lips came together again. Pressing his legs against the tub's sides, holding the blonde's weight, Ban slid his hand off the soft hip to press his fingers inside Ginji, testing the flexibility.

Closing his grip around his partner as he released a thankful sigh, squeezing erratically against the half erect rod while straddling the brunette, Ginji locked his gaze to Ban's as he slowly lowered his hips. A deep gasp left Ginji's lips as he felt his entrance shudder and spasm, closing quickly around the burning cock stretching through him. inhaling a deep breath as he felt Ginji settle completely atop him, his muscles quivering and suckling over his overly sensitive member, threatening the little control he had left, Ban groaned softly as Ginji tight inner walls continued to squeeze while trying to relax.

"Gin-" Ban choked as hips twisted down on him.

"Hang on," Ginji moaned, "you're fuller than last time."

"Do you want to stop?" Ban quickly inquired to fall silent as Ginji's lips fell onto his, a soft moan easing from the gentle kiss. His eyes closed quickly as he unconsciously groaned into the sudden twist across his member followed by a slow steady dance of thrusts, each one gaining more momentum as Ginji's tension melted away.

"Never Ban," Ginji sighed as he settled his hands on his partner's biceps, steadying himself as his gentle dance became rough, awkward. "I-I want you so bad I don't … I don't-"

With an exasperated sigh, Ban's hands slipped up to press into the blonde's hips, steadying them as he began to lift his hips in time to Ginji's penetrations, angling himself occasionally to strike deep within the blonde to send him spiraling off into a vortex of ecstatic pleasure. Lowering his eyes with a moan as Ginji arched, his bronzed body stretched and tightening in a groan of bliss, Ban slipped his hands from his partner's hips to catch him as he began to collapse. He peered carefully at the dark dust on Ginji's cheeks, watched the deep breaths racing through his parted lips as his glazed eyes continued to stare blankly across his own chest. Closing his eyes with a smirk as his fingers stroked along a flaccid member trapped between both their abdomen's, Ban's hand cradled his partner's head as he planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. A soft moan eased through Ginji's lips as they turned up in a grin, his eyes slowly sealed, succumbing to the exhaustion pulling him into slumber.

"Rest well Ginji," he whispered softly into golden hair, his body shifting slowly to slide out of his partner.

Holding tight to the blonde as he reached past to turn off the shower, rising in the same instant as he drew the curtain back, Ban released a long breath as he stepped gingerly from the tub, his soaking feet burying into the soft carpet on the likely chilly floor. A shiver raced down his spine as a cold breeze drafted through the open window to lick along his very naked water sprinkled form. Kneeling into the bed as he settled Ginji onto the soft mattress, working the covers out from beneath the moaning boy, Ban watched with distant eyes as his name eased through lips leisurely turning up into an adoring smile. Releasing his breath as he tugged the covers up to nestle them around Ginji's long gently toned figure, Ban stared for several entranced seconds before closing his eyes with a discomforted scowl.

_Damn … _

He panted heavily as he settled the bathroom door into its frame, his brows knotted painfully above pinched eyes and grinding teeth. Leaning against the door to let himself slowly ease down its length to slouch back against the corner joining wall to wall, Ban curled together against the unbearable heat rising up to burn throughout his whole body. Groaning, halting his breath as his abdominal muscles tightened into knots that would likely bleed, Ban panted heatedly as he tipped his head back to the wall. A dark crimson blush was dusting Ban's cheeks as he twisted slightly through the discomfort, sweat slowly eased down his long figure when his hand slowly brushed between his legs. Trembling fingers slowly closed around his enormous erection, the dusty flesh trembling with burning heat as pre-cum slipped profusely down the length to settle between his ball sacks. His brows trembled in response to the constriction of muscles throughout his body as he slowly started to fondle himself. Panting hard as his hips began to shift with the motion of his pumping hand, Ban's legs slowly uncurled to stretch wide as the pressure began to overload. His eyes slit open a fraction, his sapphires glowing intensely with lust as his lips parted to release a gruntled cry as he rocked in the thunderous release of his seed.

Panting heavily as he struggled to come down from his high, his entire body tingled as he slowly pushed to trembling legs; his eyes were glazed and hard as he dampened a towel to clean himself. Closing his eyes while drawing in a calm breath, his mind secretly cursing himself and his whorish moment, Ban brushed slowly from the bathroom to climb into the bed beside his warm partner.

*******************************************

**Author's Note**: So there you have it, another fluffy chapter hitting on Ban and Ginji's growing relationship and the drama between the angels and demons. Hope you liked it, let me know. Review!!! :) Thanks again.

1) Diabhal – devil

2) Aingeal – angel


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone, I'm back with another exciting chapter. hehehe ... Ok, so this chapter is developing the angels and demons but its important so don't skip!!!! Please!!!! Its not a very long chapter so endure please, :)

**Warnings: **implied nudity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

**9**

"I'm at a loss of what to do." The usual blinding intensity of the sun, unobstructed by the cover of the clouds, barely rivaled the range of a nightlight. Gabriel's eyes turned slowly from its murky sight to peer at the young girl seemingly miniaturized in the enormous bed centering the room. "Hannah, we've lost Ezekiel. He's blinded by his unending hatred toward the demons and I can't safely say that I can trust him with any of ours or the humans well being."

"He's trying to seek an end, Gabriel. Though it's at a completely different route you'd ever fammoth to take, it's still a path he sees to terminate the conflict." Hannah softly breathed; her voice barely above a soft whisper. "We all aren't you Gabriel; it's not easy for us to see that hopeful end you constantly drive us to. Your words are ever a spiritual bathe for our souls, but the death, the devastation we're faced with each day, every second of the minutes on the hours; it wears a weaker man down."

"I understand this, but you've never lost the faith," he argued gently as he brushed across the dimly lit room to pause at her bedside. "You stand against every shadow that has descended upon us Hannah; you've never lost face or sight of what we're trying to do."

"Never," she smiled while shaking her head, "but it's only because you are always there, standing right before my eyes, an embodiment of strength and promised hope. You drive us beyond breaking points, Gabriel. Ezekiel has never seen you as I do, there's always been a rivalry between you two, on his part."

"I can't help that."

"I'm not saying to try," she shook her head while turning her eyes up to the crystal ceiling, staring at the designs crafted delicately into its surfaces. "A'Sirus will become a problem though, Ezekiel is right about wanting to get her out of the way. Her power, its unfamothable Gabriel … if you were less than what you are, I can't begin to think what she's truly capable of."

"I know," Gabriel sighed as he settled beside her, his hand stroking slowly along her forehead. "But please don't trouble yourself over this Hannah. I need you to get well, it won't do you good to be worry about this right now."

"I wouldn't be able to push it from my mind if I wanted to now," she sighed while closing her eyes. "Gabriel, be careful, whatever you do."

Turning his hand against her hair, the soft tresses slipping between his fingers as he stared at her face settled in peace, Gabriel lifted a soft smile to his lips as he bent forward, his lips pressing gently to her cheek before rising from the bed. The snowy lightweight tunic hugging his torso flared out around his thighs as he moved swiftly across the room, his grace rivaling that of a lazy cloud in the sky. A deep breath brushed through his chest as his crystalline blue eyes shifted toward the redhead waiting outside the entranceway.

"Daniel." He greeted as he brushed into the hallway, the younger man falling into step beside him.

"I heard about Hannah, I'm sorry Gabriel," the redhead exhaled as his emerald eyes closed, "I know you think of her as a sister."

"She's recovering," he nodded while extending his hand, his fingers closing around the file settled into his grasp. "She's likely the most stubborn among us; she has time before her visit to our Lord." His gaze drifted to the file as he flipped it open, carefully studying the contents. "So what exactly have you discovered?"

"A'Sirus is consuming souls in order to build a sort of containing; a shell is what I've been hearing it called throughout Earth. But several days ago, I heard it referred to as something else and it could open up an entire new problem for us." Daniel explained to pause as Gabriel stopped in his tracks. He lifted his chin a small degree higher as blue eyes turned toward him. "A'Sirus is calling it a vessel."

"Vessel," Gabriel repeated, his eyes lowering to the floor.

Peering at Gabriel as his thin brows knotted together in calculative thought, Daniel swallowed his heavy breath as he felt his throat tighten. "The crimes breaking out across Earth are her doing … she's got lower class demons spreading their influence into the human populace, the increase in sin is unfamothable … and once they reach a retched point of existence, she collects their souls. I believe it's what she's using to form this vessel of hers."

_A vessel created through human souls … what could she be planning? _

"What do you want us to do Gabriel?"

"Do?" Gabriel snapped his eyes up to Daniel, "nothing … we've no idea what she's planning or to what point this is going. I can't send anyone out there without more to go on, not on A'Sirus turf. She'd tear us all apart. No, I can't do anything until I'm sure what needs to be done."

Daniel stared disbelievingly but refrained from speaking what his mind was screaming. Exhaling a long breath while bowing his head, Daniel turned halfway from the elder angel.

"As you wish Gabriel, but just a bit of advice … don't wait too long til we take an action against her. We don't want it to be too late. I'll keep a close eye on their movements and-"

"No I need you up here with me."

"What?" Daniel blinked, puzzled.

Smiling softly as he brushed up to set his hand on the confused redhead's shoulder, Gabriel chuckled softly, "Daniel I need someone trustworthy to help me hold the line. With Hannah out of sorts, I need someone I know I can trust with my life, it's you. Please stand with me til we're able to regroup?"

Scowling while closing his eyes, his breath easing slowly through his chest as he hung his shoulders in defeat, he lifted slightly amused emeralds. "Alright then … I suppose you do need someone to straighten things out up here, you've been kinda lazy lately huh?"

"Just distracted." Gabriel grinned while turning to brush through the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Brushing slowly through the abysmal darkness, ground and sky lost in the unending length of shadow, Ophithus hoisted his eyes to stare at the crimson lights flashing occasionally overhead, highlighting the corporeal tresses of what had been human once. A grin lifted to his lips as he turned his gaze back to the path before him, his hand tightening on the leather binding of the book braced to his side. Chills crept down his spine as a shrilling screech drifted through the darkness, his hand rising to rub at the prickly skin when the shadows suddenly split before him.

Darkness continued to stretch out before him like a massive cavern, the exception being the pillars of lavender flame twisting iridescently before his eyes, brightening enough of the area for him to see A'Sirus' slender form silhouetted before a humanly figured creature.

"I trust you've found something?" Her voice coolly inquired as the figure sprawled across her arm twitched.

"I did," he nodded to walk further into the chamber. "Though it's not going to make you happy."

Flexing her hand to watch flames incinerate the body draped against her, A'Sirus turned her gaze dangerously toward Ophithus. "Why would you come to inform me of something I'll likely dislike rather than continue searching so when you come to me the visit will be as painless for you as possible?"

"Cause I know how patient you are," he grinned while opening the book. "What I've discovered is incredible because the possibility of it being true is impossible … the boy you met, the brunette with the demonic blue eyes as you put it, he doesn't exist within the folds of this book."

"Doesn't exist," A'Sirus snarled, "don't be presumptuous, I saw the boy with my own eyes, I watched what he did to Titus' shell before he was interrupted. He is very much alive because it was beyond dream and nightmare!"

"I'm not saying he's not alive!" Ophithus sighed as he worked his hand up through his hair. "This book is a detailed recording of all knowledge within this world. All that is past, that is present, and all that could be the future. It holds it all … yet this boy's identity, his existence is a blank page. I have no record of a mortal brunette with demonic blue eyes."

"Blank …" A'Sirus puzzled as she shifted through the darkness. "How could this be possible?"

"I don't know," Ophithus smiled, his eyes shining amusedly. "It's completely unfamothable that there could be absolutely nothing about this boy within these bindings … and yet, no matter which way I twist it, how I phrase the inquiries, I can find nothing."

"Like he's shrouded in darkness." She frowned.

"Shrouded. Do you think someone's ensuring that this boy stays blind to the worlds' eyes?"

"What would cause someone to go through such troubles for a single mortal … what dark secrets could they be trying to hide?" A'Sirus grinned deviously. _What is he capable of to make him be erased from the pages of history?_

"What're you going to do A'Sirus?" Ophithus curiously pressed as he closed the book. "Is this going to upset your plans-"

"No, I just wanted to know who he was," she sighed as she brushed past Ophithus, "so long as I never run into him again, it'll be fine. Now, I must ask you to leave, I've other matters to deal with."

Lowering his eyes with a knowing grin lifting through his lips, Ophithus slowly turned toward the way he'd come in. "Always a pleasure Lady Siren."

A long breath eased through her small chest, failing to cool the burning of her lungs when the column of iridescent flame glimmered past her, eerily illuminating the infuriation plastered into her face. Easing her eyes closed as she felt Ophithus' presence disappear into the darkness, she lifted her hand lazily to tug against the cloth wrapped around her chest. It licked slowly down her torso to flutter lazily within her trembling grasp as she turned to walk further into the dark chamber.

"A'Sirus."

Slipping her fingers through the lace hugging her hips, releasing the last bit of restricting cloth from her figure, she slowly turned her eyes to watch Salarius emerge from the shadows, a slight grin on her thin lips. Watching the Legion bow to her knee, her hand rising to rest against the cavity holding her heart, A'Sirus turned to step from within the pile of clothes, her hand loosening against the shirt clutched in her grasp.

"What do you have Salarius?"

"I've found it; I know exactly where it is hidden."

Settling her foot slowly onto an onyx stone to pause, a deep breath lifting her chest as her long hair stirred against her bare back, A'Sirus slowly turned her gaze to Salarius. "And will it be as it says? Will it bring about the Angels destruction?"

Bowing her head slowly, a simple nod before A'Sirus turned back to the darkness misting the stairwell she was perched, Salarius grinned wickedly. A'Sirus' mind churned slowly as she reformulated and devised new plans, her own malevolent smirk rising to her face.

"Titus must go with you. And take some of the Second Class Legions, its time they prove their worth." She ordered while descending the stairwell, not waiting for Salarius' reply.

Her gaze was fixed to the path before her, dead eyes staring blankly into the darkness til the stairs disappeared from beneath her feet. She remained suspended for only a moment til gravity caught up with her, pulling her into more darkness where illuminated beads of water began to flutter all around her, wetting her dry skin as they struck her figure. She suddenly stopped falling, though the droplets continued to breeze past her, rising to some unknown destination. With a heavy breath she closed her eyes, leaning her head back to invite the chill radiating from the moisture of the water.

_It seems your plan wasn't as foolproof as you originally thought. _

Knotting her brows as she let her arms lift along her sides, A'Sirus shivered as she felt the heat of fire and chill of ice wash across her in the same instant.

_I had an unexpected encounter. Nothing to worry about, I've found the means to break the angels for good. Everything's continuing to fall into place, despite the small detour. _

_This detour? _

_A mortal that shouldn't be mortal. I was simply caught off guard. _

_Did you end its existence so to prevent a repeat? _

_Not worth my time, I've bigger things to avert my attention to. It won't be much longer, the vessel will be complete and we'll crush them once and for all. _

_I've no doubt. _

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Standing atop a forty story building gazing out over the now slumbering city, his long snowy hair billowing before a darkly enraged face, dark eyes narrowing in frustration and indecisive thought, Ezekiel ground his teeth together while snapping his head down. Working his fingers into fists that began to tremble while his chest began to heave in increasing fury, Ezekiel's eyes burned darkly with hatred as he opened them to stare at the street directly beneath him.

"It shall not continue … if I must betray everything we stand for, I'll not let it continue."

*******************************************

**Author's Note:** See wasn't so bad *cough cough* I have to develop the villains and their mortal enemies, so chapters such as these are necessary. So sorry to any that had to drag themselves through the chapter. I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. *evil diabodical laughter* Thanks to everyone and special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk **you're the best, :). Please review and come back, only going to get hotter *cough cough, oh man, slipped* better in coming chapters. XD. Til next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone, I'm back and as promised, I've created a far more stimulating chapter for you all. Not saying anymore cause dont want to give anything away, heheheh, read to find out! :) Thanks.

**Warnings: **Adult content, LEMON!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

**10**

For nearly two hours Ban had shifted anxiously against the bed, never fully able to escape into the realm of sleep before he'd start completely awake again, his pale body trembling in gasps and perspirated with glimmering beads of chilled sweat. So lost within the folds of his jumbled thoughts, his mind carefully reminiscing over the incident in the alley that he hadn't a clue his partner lay awake beside him.

In truth, the blonde had never slipped from consciousness. He'd remained awake, listening disheartedly to each groan, every moan, and all the deep breaths leaving or entering Ban's lips with exasperation. Finally as the third hour drew nearer, Ginji's lids blinked rapidly as he suddenly felt the bioelectrical pulses within the brunette calm drastically. Pushing slowly from his side to turn around in the same instant, Ginji peered through the dark room, his gaze taking a moment to focus on his slumbering partner. Parting his lips in dazed bafflement as he took in the sight of the brunette, Ginji's cheeks flushed crimson as his abdomen twisted in knots.

In the midst of his heated unrest while shifting and twisting anxiously, Ban had managed to sprawl himself seductively across the bed. One arm rested beside his head, the other rested along the sheet barely covering his glory from any curious eyes; his legs lay in an awkward twist beneath the jumbled sheets crowding his groin. His dark hair lay in a relaxed spray across the pillows, curling gently along his jaw, and tickling the bridge of his nose while concealing the pale lids veiling his eyes.

Ginji's eyes sparkled hungrily as he turned, his hand burying into the mattress as he leaned over his partner. "Ban …" a soft exhale was his only response.

He stared at the intoxicating beauty of his partner lost in the raptures of slumber, the only time all his defenses were completely down, making Ban finally seem human and not an artwork constructed by the gods. From the very beginning, since he'd first laid eyes on the brunette, Ginji had known that their relationship was going to be a look but don't touch partnership. It was as the back of his hand wiped at the tears wishing to pour from his lustful eyes that he miserably rationalized that this feeling; this moment would disappear with the rising of the sun. After all, hadn't Ban only taken him in response to his pleas? Swallowing the breath that had lodged in his throat as he slowly extended his hand toward his partner; his fingers trembled in the chilly air as they brushed the edge of Ban's cheek down to his jaw. His brows drew together as he slowly bowed his head, his mind recalling the earlier hours of the night. His ass twitched at the memory of having Ban buried within him.

"This can't be it," Ginji whispered softly as he lifted his eyes to peer at Ban's beautiful face. "I won't let you go, not now …"

The bed shifted slightly beneath Ban as Ginji's hands straddled his sides, bracing himself as his lips paused directly above his partner's pale chest. He contradicted himself for only a moment before he brushed his lips feathery light over a dusty nipple, his mouth opening to descend on the soft flesh. His eyes rolled with the moan escaping his breath as he suckled his lips lightly to the soft nub, pushing it gently to peek so to not startle Ban painfully awake. He swirled his tongue lightly around the hardened flesh, caressing it lovingly to kiss it before leaving it to shiver against the cold air as he trailed kisses across Ban's chest on the way toward his other nipple.

Ban shifted slightly as his second nipple was drawn into Ginji's warm mouth, the shy flesh rising slowly beneath the rolling of his partner's lips and teasing caresses of his tongue. A moan breached his parting lips followed by several hard breaths as his head rolled toward the arm stretching around his head.

Licking his lips as he slowly rose from the strained blushing nipple, Ginji slowly turned his eyes up to lower them lustfully at the sight of Ban's crimson face. He stretched his hand slowly across Ban's slender figure. Stroking along the faint curve of his hip, applying slight pressure to his fingertips as he etched the smooth line joining his long legs to his pelvis, pressing caressing circlets in the midst of his inner thighs; Ginji smirked as Ban flinched slightly, his unconscious body reacting to the arousing sensations. He'd slid down Ban's body as his hand had journeyed lower, so that he now knelt above the brunette's covered abdomen. Licking his lips anxiously as his hand fisted in the sheet, his eyes carefully watching Ban shift fretfully beneath him, Ginji exhaled his breath heavily when he jerked his hand back.

The sheet rose lazily through the air to flutter mesmerizingly as the chilly air caught and forced it to dance toward the apartment floor. A lamp flickered just outside the window, its faint murky light silhouetting Ginji's straddling figure to fade back to darkness. Blinked back through the darkness to intensify the dusty glow within Ban's half cracked sapphires bleeding with sleep to immediately die again.

"Is this a dream?" Ban wearily inquired as he stared blankly at the dark outline of his straddling partner.

Grinning softly, the flashing streetlight casting his face in shadow as he leaned toward the brunette, Ginji slid his hand across the pillow to finger his hair as the other cradled his cheek.

"If it is … then it's a good dream," he breathed lightly to Ban's lips before pressing a gentle kiss overwhelmed of passion.

Ban remained still for a moment, determining the difference between a dreamed and actual kiss from the blonde when his hand slowly brushed through Ginji's hair to fist. He parted his lips in invitation to release a protesting grunt as Ginji drew back suddenly, his brown orbs staring hungrily as the hand cupping his cheek brushed a feverish caress over his lip raising chills down his spine.

"Not yet," Ginji shook his head slowly before drawing his hands away from his partner, a slightly wicked grin filling his lips. "I have to pay some dues."

Blinking, trying to knock the exhaustion from his eyes, Ban watched Ginji shift himself lower. "Dues?"

Stroking his hand down Ban's leg while hoisting his eyes to hook Ban's gaze, Ginji grinned softly while he settled himself between his partner's thighs. "I've not been asleep Ban … at all," he sighed alluringly to chuckle as Ban suddenly flushed, "it wasn't fair for you to masturbate without me to watch you Ban." He stated as he turned his eyes to his partner's groin, his fingers curling slowly around silken ball sacks before he traced the underside of Ban's cock. "You're so beautiful when you're lost in pleasure."

Shivering as Ginji's fingers teased lightly around every inch of his awakening member, Ban shifted miserably before his partner to rasp as Ginji's hand curled around him. "Ginji …"

Pressing his fingers delicately into the soft flesh now beginning to tremble, massaging his partner's cock as he pumped slowly from base to head, Ginji exhaled a heavy breath to turn his eyes from Ban's groin as his legs began to twist and shift anxiously across the bed in his growing desperation. Smirking softly as he continued to massage along the blushing head to turn his eyes as he felt a sticky moisture pool along his hand, Ginji chuckled at the stream of precum rushing from his partner.

"So much already Ban … I'd no idea you were so responsive. I'd have seduced you so long ago." Ginji purred as he squeezed his hand down the length of Ban's member.

Pressing his legs quickly together in reaction, cursing as he found Ginji's shoulders obstructing his desire, Ban huffed a breath to gasp as he felt Ginji's lips close around his head, his entire body quivering deliriously as he was encased within his partner's warm mouth. Releasing his hold on the brunette's manhood to slip his arms around his partner's legs, creating a brace hold as he began to slowly suckle Ban greedily, taking him in full bobs to vibrate purrs along the flesh growing overly sensitive with each second, Ginji lifted his eyes to peer at the melting man who's crotch his head was buried within.

Ban arched his head back, his neck straining as his body was over taken by undiluted pleasure, each nerve and muscle tightening almost painfully as he quivered against the pressure back building within his abdomen. He gasped at the scrap of teeth against his too sensitive head to be soothed by a tantalizing tongue, the warm muscle slipping slowly around his length, caressing the straining veins extending down to his trembling sacks. He released a chain of heavy breaths, confusion towards the failed release.

"Not yet." Ginji purred as he pulled his crackling hand away from Ban's groin. "It's not enough."

"Ginji," Ban growled to gasp as Ginji's mouth closed around a sack, massaging it roughly around his mouth to grind it gently against his teeth. "Gah-" he screamed as the pleasure increased the pressure within his cock.

Slipping Ban's penis back inside the wet warmth of the cavern beyond his lips, pressing the sides of his mouth in suckling massages down his length, Ginji exhaled a heavy breath as he lifted his eyes to watch Ban's miserably shifting figure again. His sapphire eyes were pinched tightly closed as he tightened his grip on the pillows, his legs trembled in the agonizing desire for release, his chest heaved with gasping breaths while every inch of his body was speckled with a strawberry blush.

"Ginji …" he strained, his thighs and ass tightening anxiously as Ginji's hand slipped around his sacks, massaging them roughly. "Ginji please-"

"Please what?" Ginji purred against the cock trembling between his lips. "What do you want Ban?"

Huffing several gasping breaths as he loosened his crushing hold on the sheets, Ban struggled to turn his murky sapphires watered with unfulfilled lust toward his partner. "Please … let me cum!"

Breathing softly as he suctioned his lips again to the weeping cock, starting a slow dance to Ban's pleasured cries, Ginji slowly lifted his crackling hand to the brunette's abdomen. He closed his eyes as he released a current of electricity through his partner's trembling muscles, relaxing the nerves he'd crippled to stale Ban's completion. Widening his eyes as he felt Ginji squeeze his sacks mercilessly to gasp while his whole body tensed, Ban threw his hands up to grasp the headboard as he arched into the agonizing pressure rushing up his penis. Wrapping his arms around his partner's legs as Ban exploded into his mouth, Ginji's eyes fluttered as he drank his partner's release hungrily. Ban trembled softly as Ginji milked him dry, his eyes fluttering wearily when he felt the cold fill the void of the blonde's warm mouth. He shivered at the chill on his flaccid member when warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a gentle embraced filled with far more than warmth.

"I'm sorry Ban."

Easing his eyes open a fraction to stare at Ginji's golden skin, Ban exhaled slowly as his fingers traced around a nipple. "For what?"

"I …" blushing, Ginji pressed his nose into his partner's hair, "I practically fondled you in your sleep."

"I suppose that's true," Ban sighed as he shifted closer to Ginji's smooth chest, his lips dancing along his fingers stroking his partner's nipple. "But I'm slightly beyond the point of caring."

"Ban I …"

Opening his eyes further as he felt Ginji's arms tighten around his shoulders, his fingers burying into his hair as he was pulled closer, Ban shifted his hips atop his partner's abdomen while he slipped his leg between the blondes.

"What's wrong?"

Burying his nose into the smooth chocolate strands his cheek was rested, Ginji smoothed his hand not braced to the back of Ban's head to his partner's hip, gently caressing the pale skin while he focused on his thoughts.

"I need to know. How you really feel about me, whether this – whether tonight – is a one night stand."

"I thought we already went through this," Ban sighed as he slid his leg teasingly between Ginjis.

"Yeah I know," Ginji trembled as his fingers grasped Ban more desperately, "but then I don't know, I don't know if it was only to comfort me, or if you truly love to hold me like this cause Ban I drown when I'm beside you I can never think straight when you're around and my chest always feels like its caving in on itself and I-"

"Shhh," Ban soothed as he slid up to face Ginji, his fingers slowly slipping from the blonde's lips. "Words could never express my true feelings for you Ginji …"

"But …" Ginji closed his eyes as his heart sank.

Pushing his arms around his partner's neck, Ban pulled himself closer as his hips were grasped. "This can't continue … for both our sakes."

Ginji sobbed as he buried his face to the brunette's neck. "But why … why does it have to be like that?"

"Because of everyone that stands against us Ginji," Ban exhaled, his brows drawn into tight lines from Ginji's sobs. "We're two sides of the same coin, destine to stand beside one another but never able to touch."

"It's not fair," Ginji sobbed as he tried to pull Ban closer, his tears smearing onto his partner. "Why don't we deserve to be happy …" He practically shouted as he pushed Ban to his back, grasping his hands to pin them above his head. "All I want is you!" Gentling his gaze as Ban drew in a deep breath; Ginji slowly stroked his fingers along his partner's hip. "To be able to touch you, to feel you," he sighed as he stroked Ban's cock while leaning toward parting lips. "To taste you."

Moaning as Ginji kissed him deeply, his bound hands flinching as Ginji stroked him roughly, Ban shifted anxiously beneath the blonde.

"Are you truthfully willing to give all this up?" Ginji breathed heavily to Ban's lips as he grasped Ban's hand to direct it back to his entrance, penetrating himself with a lustful purr on several fingers.

Staring at Ginji's alluring expression, Ban sealed his eyes with a gasping moan, "no … but to keep you safe I must!"

Lowering his head slowly to Ban's chest while his whole body shuddered in peaking pleasure, Ginji exhaled a quivering breath as his hand fisted on Ban's chest. "I don't want to be safe … without you I'm dead already."

"Ginji," Ban growled as he broke his hand free to snap his arms around the blonde pulling him into a tight embrace. "I wish there could be another way, but there isn't … I'm not putting you in harm's way because of my selfish desires. Please understand, it's nothing to do with you … I'd never live with myself if something happened to you because of me!"

"It's not fair," Ginji sniffled as he pulled on Ban's shoulders. "It hurts so much to think I'll never be able to hold you like this again. I can't let you go!" He shook his head as he arched up to grasp Ban's cheeks, pressing a hot demanding kiss to his partner. "There must be a way!" He rasped as he kissed Ban again. "Figure out something, I know you can … but this isn't an option!"

"Ginji!" Ban rasped as nips started down his neck, forcing him to tip his head back with a groan. "Stop I-"

"Never," Ginji shook his head as he suckled Ban's neck roughly, leaving several welts before he bit into his shoulder. "I cannot go on without you Ban … if you truly want to stop, then stop it yourself … if you truly want to never touch me, to feel me withering to your touch and your touch alone then push me away. But if not, if you want to continue to hold me, to explore me … if you want to taste me forever-" Ginji rasped as he slowly drew himself up to settle his lips to Bans. "Then take me and never let go, make me no others but yours." He whispered gently. "I love you Ban, with every fiber of my being, and I refuse to give you up … no matter the danger."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Ban weakly tried to protest to groan deliriously as Ginji's hand stroked his cheek, making him melt beneath the blonde.

"No, I do know, I know exactly." Ginji's breath was hot against Ban's lips.

Ban's eyes fluttered as he was pulled deeper into the feverish pleasure Ginji was drowning him in. "What'll you have me do, Ginji, what do you want?"

Closing his eyes with a drawn out sigh, his arm slipped slowly around Ban's slender waist, securing his grip to the brunette's lower back before he lifted him flush against him, pressing their abdomens tightly together moments before Ginji started rocking his sensuously in a grinding motion against his partner. Ban let his head fall all the way back, his hair just brushing the bed, leaving his neck an inviting target for Ginji's affection. He closed his eyes with a groan as he felt Ginji's teeth sink into his neck, just shy of drawing blood.

"Just you," Ginji breathed as he dropped an openmouthed kiss to Ban's lips.

He grunted softly as he was smashed back to the mattress, Ginji's attention moving now to sexually assault his mouth which he gladly came to life to participate with whole heartedly. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, knew it would only be more difficult to break it off if he'd allow this to continue, but the way Ginji's lips were twisting on his own, the rough yet gentle touches brushing down his body, the juicy sounds escaping his partner and heaven forbid himself … there wasn't a being in heaven or hell that could take Ginji away from him now. He'd live with whatever would come from this, would protect Ginji when the need presented itself, would guard even soothe, shelter, his tears and fears. He loved the stupid eel. He'd known from the start when he first saw the blonde, unfamothable power close to rivaling his own sparking around his slender figure, his eyes hard and filled to the core of his golden gaze with hatred, the pain clearly etched in every muscle, every expression, every movement. The desire to calm his rampage had driven him to the point to unleash himself completely, to for once in his life give himself over to the ancient power of his blood. Ginji was then as he is now, the basic center of his world. He couldn't go on without him and Ginji knew it.

"Forgive me Ginji," Ban rasped to grunt as Ginji's lips suckled his earlobe. "God, please forgive me, I'm such a fool!"

"There's nothing to forgive," Ginji softly stated as he lifted himself to peer at his partner. "I know you're only looking out for me." He leaned forward to kiss the tears that had begun to gather unaware to Ban's eyes. "But you don't need to keep me at a distance to protect me Ban. Hold me close and I'll become bulletproof."

Ban slowly closed his eyes as Ginji let himself stretch out completely atop him, his lips parting wantonly as the blonde's fingers stroked gently down his cheek. A moan purred through him as Ginji settled his lips tenderly onto his own, both breaking open to invite each other's tongues eagerly. Their legs intertwined as Ban pressed himself up into Ginji, pushing him slowly til his back pressed into a chillier portion of the bed. Ban held himself suspended above his partner as they continued to ravage another's mouths passionately, til Ginji's arms binding his shoulders tugged him to his firmly sculpted body. A long breath passed through Ban's lips as they separated for a moment, his hands cupping Ginji's cheeks as he descended once again to claim the blonde. Ginji's hands were a wandering mess, seeking and exploring everywhere at once.

"Can we stay like this forever Ban?" Ginji managed to gasp.

"I never plan to let go," Ban breathed assuringly into Ginji's lips while his hand brushed back to finger the soft tips of his spiky golden hair. "Ginji … may I have you?"

Shuddering as he melted into the cradle Ban was forming around him, Ginji dug his hands desperately into the brunette's arms, holding on for dear life. "Only you Ban … you and you alone!"

It was Ban's turn to kiss away the tears streaming down Ginji's cheeks, his hand caressing up his neck to press into the edge of his jaw. As he submitted his body to his partner, allowed him control, Ginji closed his eyes with a moan as Ban's lips sank into his neck, a suckling pressure sending chills racing throughout his rousing body. Ban drew back slowly, his sapphires glowing lustfully in the dark as he admired the inflamed flesh directly beneath Ginji's ear, in plain sight for all to see his claim on the blonde.

"Mine," he whispered as his fingers traced the hickey.

Ginji stared at him entranced. He tilted his head back with a moan as Ban descended back to his neck. Hard breaths filed through his chest as he lifted his hands into Ban's hair, pulling him closer as his leg rose to stroke along Ban's hip. A yelp of impatience passed through his lips as he tried to draw him closer. Shifting, his hips grinding eagerly into the bed as he tilted his head, Ginji moaned as Ban's lips trailed immediately along the new expanse of flesh to hover directly above his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes as for a fleeting moment Ban's lips and hands failed to caress or explore any inch of him.

The chilly breeze pushing gently into the dark apartment was like a spellbinding caress on Ginji's blistering skin, the sweat lubricating his body only adding to trap the beautiful sensation as he stared into Ban's intense gaze. A silent conversation seemed to transmute between the two as their gazes drew them into one another, a moment of reflection and escalading passion. Ginji's breath hitched, his eyes closing quickly with the head snapping back in ecstasy, sweat flew freely to the air with the moan singing from the blonde's parting lips, the tremor rushing through his body ending around the pressure building within his cock. All the reaction to Ban's lips pressing gently to the center of his chest. Ban's heavy-lidded eyes were expressionless as he settled another fleeting kiss directly beneath Ginji's ribcage, his magnanimous sapphires overflowing with the climax of pleasure not yet attained. Another kiss inches beneath the one to his ribs followed by the one that lingered above his bellybutton. A sweetly patient inhale from the brunette and ridged gasp from the desperate blonde later and Ban's tongue dipped slowly within his partner's navel. His eyes sealed instantly as the victim trapped willingly beneath him bucked into his stomach.

"Oh Ban!" Ginji hyperventilated as he lifted his hand to his mouth. "Please just come into me …" he wrapped his teeth gently around one of his fingers to release a stream of pleasurable moans as Ban's hands gripped his sides, holding his shifting body still while he continued his attention along his stomach. "You've prepared me enough tonight, please I'm begging you! Come inside me Ban!"

Exhaling a hard breath as he drew back from Ginji's belly, his tongue sneaking out to clean his lips, Ban stared at Ginji's ecstatically glowing eyes with resolve. He leaned forward slowly, his long hair tickling the edge of Ginji's nose as he pressed his fingers through the blonde's lips.

"All in due time …" he calmly responded as he watched Ginji greedily suckle his fingers knowing well the magic they were about to perform on his aching body. "Good things come to those who wait."

Ginji groaned miserably around the fingers as he stared poutingly yet longingly at his partner to exhale shakily as they vacated his mouth. He closed his eyes with a moan as Ban immediately settled his mouth to his, arms snaked quickly around the brunette's shoulders to pull him as close as he'd come, fingers brushing through dark chocolate hair while others traced the fine lines of Ban's upper back. An eager breath lifted through Ginji's nose as he felt the wet sound of Ban's fingers penetrating his body, pulsing muscles relaxing immediately to Ban's skillful caresses.

"I … told … you …" Ginji rasped between Ban's hot kisses as he felt the scissoring of every additional finger entering him. "You've … already … made … my body … yours … I'll … accept an-" Ginji shouted in painful bliss as he arched toward Ban, his arms pulling desperately around the brunette as he stroked the pleasurable center within him again, a pleasurable wave spiking immediately through his straining member. "Ooh, Ban Please … Can't Wait … Can't Wa – BAN!!"

He shrieked as Ban struck his prostate again, an explosion of stars clouding his vision, the sensation overloading Ginji's resolve and the pressure within his cock. In a single breathless arch, Ginji released himself across both Ban's and his own stomachs.

"You're ready," Ban exhaled heavily as his fingers scooped a generous amount of cum from the base of Ginji's cock to spread it around his anus then his own member.

Ginji's body shuddered, his desire spiking again as he felt Ban's heat align to his entrance. Chocolate orbs slowly fluttered open, a weary gaze fixating on Ban's beautiful body as the brunette's lips pressed gently to his forehead.

"Here I come." He whispered against Ginji's skin.

A soft wail escaped Ginji's lips as Ban sheathed himself completely within him, his body loosening easily as it welcomed him inside. Tears pricked the edge of Ginji's eyes as he slipped his arms back around Ban, pulling him closer with a near breathless grunt as the thrusts began, the deep yet soft penetrations that forced Ginji's breaths to grow hard and labored while pressure began to form within his gut again.

"Oh Ban … harder, yes …" he gasped as Ban unleashed a flood of fast jabs within his ass. "That, like that Ban, ooh, again … Ban!" Ginji gasped as his arms slipped off Ban's shoulders, flopping uselessly onto the pillows as he twisted his head from side to side. "Oh God … Oooh God!"

"Ginji," Ban ground out as he lifted Ginji's legs from the bed to push them out toward the blonde's chest, deepening the penetrations. "You're so hot Ginji … touch yourself Gin … lets cum together!"

Rasping deliriously as he was rocked hard across the bed, his legs stretched uselessly as Ban continued to push them away from his hips, flinching at the several deliciously hard thrusts Ban hammered to his prostate, forcing stars before his eyes, Ginji attempted to draw in an even breath as he struggled to reached across himself to fondle his flaccid organ bouncing wildly between their two thrashing bodies. He became painfully hard with several more thrusts to that craved spot within him. His breaths began to pant raspily as he stroked and fondled himself beneath his partner's gaze.

"Cum in me Ban …" he rasped as he reached his hand out to play with Ban's nipple. A smile danced up his lips as Ban groaned out, his thrusts faltering a moment as he ground his teeth into his lower lip. "We'll cum together Ban, release in me!"

"I-" Ban rasped as he started dancing hard within Ginji again, his lips falling down to consume Ginji's eager mouth.

Quivering as he felt the pressure give, his release charging up his cock, Ginji slipped his hand quickly around Ban's waist holding him as his other hand touched the brunette's soft abdomen. Closing his eyes with a pleasurable moan, Ginji released a volt to Ban's body. Brightening his eyes as his control shattered, Ban arched with a cry as he released himself deep within Ginji, striking the blonde's prostate to send another wave of blinding light and stars to his vision as he cried out in his own release.

"Ginji …" he whispered as his body gave out to collapse atop his partner.

Sapphires dulled in fulfilled pleasure lowered slowly when a hand fisted gently in his hair, his head tipped back on reaction, the moan escaping his exhausted body a response to the demanding kiss and his partner's eager mouth.

"I love you Ban … my Ban-chan."

Void of the crushing contact of Ginji's mouth, Ban's lips trembled slightly as he slowly lifted his eyes to peer at the blonde who's fingers had began to caress his cheek in loving circles. "And I you Ginji." He breathed as Ginji drew him into a closer embrace. "I love you very much." He managed to mutter before the exhaustion drug him to unconsciousness.

*******************************************

**Author's Note:** Muwhahahahahaahahahah. *clears throat* So concludes the night that had begun horrific to metamorph into something so much more for our Get Backers. If you liked these chapters please continue to come back, I promise its only going to get juicier. Both sides are going to confront our beloved Ban and Ginji ... the rivalry betwen Beast and Jagan Master is going to heat up ... there's still a possessed Himiko, lurking and waiting to get her fingers on beloved Ban ... Kagami and Akabane are going to prove to be more than dangerous ... pasts are going to turn out soon ... the dramatic realization that for the world to live, Ban or Ginji must die ... and more exciting lemon on the way. Opinions and ideas, let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone and am willing to put ideas or suggestions into the storyline. Thanks everyone, til next time. Review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author Note: **Hey everyone. First I want to appologize for taking so long to update and thank you for being so patient, I know when I'm waiting for the next chapters to fics I'm reading, I go absolutely crazy. Especially when I find those rare ones that are freaken fantastic, so I appologize immensely to everyone that's enjoying the fic. Did not intend to take so long on this chapter, it was a little harder for me to map out for some reason. So here you go enjoy. Thanks, :)

**Warnings: **slight violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

**********************************

**11**

_**'I shall count thee among thy blessed sheep and ye shall have the protection of all the angels in the heavens' **_

Slowly turning the blue topaz pendant between her slender fingers, admiring the perfect craftsmanship to pause at a faded inscription, a long sigh eased through the young girl's lips as she leaned backwards into the window sill. She stared out across the wide emerald canvassed terrain, her eyes sealing slowly as the breeze lifting from the surrounding ocean passed through her long ebony streaked plum hair, gently kissing her with a comforting chill. With a drawn out sigh, her eyes slowly peeled back several degrees while her fingers clenched tightly around the pendant to loosen again.

_All the angels …_ The smooth muscles along her face creased as she drew her brows together into a tight frown, her nose wrinkling as she let her leg slip outside the window. She slowly drew the pendant from her lap to let it spiral lazily before her face, the tension and frustration easing from her body as she watched a warm light flicker through the stone's core like fire. _As if there are any even left._ She glowered while snapping her gaze back to the vibrant colors beyond her stone prison, wishing with every inch of her being to be able to escape within that life once again. _Stupid fables._

"Young Mistress, you know not to lean outside windows like that," a short stout woman complained as she rushed toward the violet haired girl. "You could fall out, so come away this instant!"

"Don't know what you're so worked up about," she growled lightly to lean heavier into the stone, "I'm not so lucky."

"What was that dear?" The old woman inquired breathlessly while setting a stack of towels on a table near a wardrobe.

"Nothing." She sighed dramatically when a sudden flickering light catch her attention.

"Young lady come off that window!" She squawked, "did you hear me!?"

"Old Nan, its impossible not to hear you … whether I'm listening is another question," the girl stated while shifting against the window in hopes to catch another glimpse of the light. Her eyes trained on the thin trail of forestry branching miles below toward the south. "Nan, is there someone here?"

Setting the towels on the top shelf of the wardrobe, her wrinkled fingers smoothing them out slowly while she turned her nearly blind eyes toward the girl, Nan's sagging face creased in careful thought.

"Someone?"

"Yes, visitors, have we received any visitors today?"

"Heavens no child!" Nan gasped, "Nobody comes and goes from this place, not a soul is even aware of its existence. It's the way it was intended to be, remember!?"

"Yes," she scowled while slumping back into the window frame, "I'm dreadfully aware of that fact."

"Now come come, off the window before you fall from it. There's no one to catch you if you should," Nan bristled while setting clothes onto the monstrous bed. "It's already half past dawn and you're still unpresentable."

"There's no one here, what do I need to dress to impress for?"

"Child, off the window now, and watch your mouth! You must be presentable for the ceremony, so get over here and get out of those bedrages!"

"They're not rages, Nan!" She snarled.

"Get ready now," she warned while turning toward the door, "I'll return for you in twenty minutes, understood?"

"Whatever," she sighed, refusing to acknowledge the elder woman as she left the chamber. _Stupid ceremony … what's even the point._ With an exasperated sigh she slowly turned to stare into the room, at the pile of 'ceremonial' garments Nan had chosen for her to wear. _Like she said, no one's even aware of its existence … so why do we – I – always have to go through these stupid charades!? Pointless waste of time._

"Ungrateful little brat," Nan grumbled while passing through the halls, "I'm sure her mother and father, God rest their souls, are twisting in their graves. Shameless, absolutely shameless!"

"Excuse me …"

Hiccupping at the calm, sophisticated pure resonating throughout the hall like a bell within its cathedral, Nan twisted around on wobbly legs to find a strong arm balance her as she began to fall. A genuine smile flashed and Nan found her body weakening like it was water, her breath freezing like a sixteen year old girl looking upon the face of the man she loved.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled softly. It was unlike anything she'd ever heard. If she'd ever heard a harp played she imagined it would sound as such. "I'm looking for a young girl … I believe you call her Magdalene."

"She … you, you're-"

Wrapping his other arm quickly around the elder lady's waist as she fainted, a breath eased slowly into the air as he turned his dark eyes across the hall.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

_For well over two millenniums the secret guardianship has been passed down through the generations. Father and mother to son and daughter, each brandishing the curse of a torment away from life. Forsaken on this God forsaken island in the middle of an unending ocean, invisible to all senses. Who could ever willingly accept such a life?_

Slipping the silken garment slowly along her slender figure, her arms working through the monstrous sleeves as the door slowly opened, soundlessly to the gentle purr of the wind, the violet haired girl slowly closed her eyes with a small smirk. Though wrapped within hard leather, he could feel the cotton of the velveteen rug beneath his feet, could feel the chill the breeze had left upon each small strand of cloth. He watched the lightweight robe lift along her bare back, hiding each small curve and defined line from his eyes while the sun filtering from somewhere within the room caught the edge of the fabric and without wings or halo, she began to glow.

"I wondered when you'd come."

"You know me?"

Turning slowly, her fingers pulling the ceremonial robe against herself, displaying some modesty within the presence of a man, she nodded once. "Though I'm trapped on this island and without the presence of any kind of life, its hardly confusing to know who and what you are, sir." Releasing a soft breath as she pulled a sash about her waist, attempting to keep the robe closed, she turned her sapphire gaze upon him once again. "You are Ezekiel Angelus, one of the first most generals to His armies, so I must wonder noble sir. Why are you visiting me with the conflicts you're facing?"

Ezekiel's dark eyes lowered a fraction with the heavy breath leaving his chest. "You knew of my presence before I likely decided to come, you know who I am and my rank, so dear child … you know why I'm here."

"Perhaps I was hoping you'd say something other than what I knew." She sighed. "You must know; I cannot give it to you."

"Likewise," Ezekiel began as he moved across the room to pause several feet before her, "you must know-" his hand rose slowly to finger the stray strands of ebony plum that were fluttering before her face, "I didn't come to ask."

"Came to take," she breathed lightly against his warm hand, "I may not like my station, but I'll not just give up the most powerful force in the universe and those beyond this one to whomever decides to come seeking it!"

"This could end the war that's wagged since the beginning of time," Ezekiel frowned as he whipped his hand back to grasp her arms. "And now that I'm so close do you think I'll let a puny frail little girl like you stand between me and It!? You've no real power to stop me child, now take me down to the altar!"

"I refuse!" She shouted while knocking his hands away. "And you will not make me Aingeal … It doesn't belong to any one man … it was locked away for a reason! Only He can harness it and have a hope of not sending the galaxy to ruin!"

"Lucifer's minions will come for it!" Ezekiel growled as he grasped her wrist to pull her toward the hall. "You won't be so strong to argue with them child, now take me to the altar before it's too-"

There was a hollow scream as the wall exploded in front of Ezekiel, fire lashing out into the white halls as stone fragments flew toward him, giving him a millisecond to push the girl aside to safety rather than avoid being struck. She gasped involuntarily as the wind was knocked from her lungs, the hard floor stabbing her as Ezekiel's weight suddenly pressed into her back. Her gaze drifted back to his tattered form, her sapphire eyes expanding at the blood trailing down his silver tunic and matting his snowy hair to his cheek and torn neck as he discharged several floods of light to kick back the exploding wall.

"They're here!" He growled as his fingers curled in the silk robe, pulling her to her feet as he pushed away, a larger section of the wall exploding as he raced down the hall. "I need you to take me to the altar now!"

"And I've told you no!" She growled.

"Don't you understand!?" Ezekiel hissed as he pulled her around a corner, slamming her frail figure to the wall to stare into her eyes. "They know it's here, do you want the Diabhals to get their hands on It, or would you rather I have It!?"

"Neither!" She breathed while pushing against his chest. "Without my help It won't be unlocked anyhow-"

"Your duty is over! If you want to live, take me to the altar, give It to me and I'll take us far away from here!" Ezekiel shouted, "You don't have many other options here!"

"One thing you're going to learn about me," she whispered while her eyes turned white, "I _Never_ do as I'm told."

Screaming as blue flames danced up his arms, cutting along his body before he was blasted backwards, Ezekiel grunted as he hammered into the wall.

"I am sorry Ezekiel … but your blindness will only lead you to the end of your path and into darkness. I cannot give It to you because It's not mine to give away. Until He tells me, It stays in my charge."

"Stop!" Ezekiel hoarsely shouted as she stepped back to disappear within the fire bursting through the hall. "Magdalene!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

Darkness pulsed across the island like oil to an ocean, suffocating the color and life into a slow miserable death as Salarius paused on the edge of the wall that had been surrounding the temple-like fortress. Her dark eyes peered carefully along the fire leaking along the crumbling stone when a strong hand grasped hers tightly.

"Can you feel its power?"

Purring softly while leaning backwards into the firmly built frame of Titus' new body, Salarius let her eyes fall shut as she breathed in deeply. "Oh yes … I can almost feel It pulsing within my blood!"

"Soon, soon it will be ours!" Titus breathed as he pulled Salarius' chin up, his lips locking onto hers as the entire southern section of the fortress crumbled amidst wails of the surrounding deformed creatures and the fire consuming the island.

**TBC . . . **

**********************************

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I know its pretty short, but everything I'm not saying here is explained in the next chapter that I'm working deliagently on. To everyone reading please review, even if its a few things, it helps trust me! It at least lets me know that someone's reading! Please review, :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone, welcome back. Got another chapter up for you. I've come to the conclusion that writing for the actual Get Backers is so easy, everything just flows perfectly for me when I write for any of those characters. Its the parts with the angels and demons that take me a while, only because I dont want to give too much away so early into the story. Its actually quite frustrating, I have the entire story plotted out in my head, but actually writting it takes a bit longer. Plus then I get better ideas when I'm writing it a certain way, so naturally you go back and tweak it. *Grrrrr* But anyway, I'm working real hard to get this going for everyone. I'm gonna try to get the updates on every couple days if I can. Thanks to everyone that been so patient with me and especially those that have been helping me out by REVIEWING!!!! XD. You never realize how helpful reviews are until you're writing and waiting to hear what people think of your story. It doesn't even bother me if I'm told certain parts are not so interesting that they dont deserve comments. It makes me strive to improve. To make sure I make the next chapter, just the little bit more so that when you reach the end of the chapter you saying 'wow, ok that was good.'

Heheeheh, sorry, on to the chapter, enjoy!

**Warnings: **Violence, language, LEMON!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Get Backers

*******************************************

**12**

Pushing through the clouds of black mist curling around her bare legs to flutter within the folds of cloth draped across her slender form, A'Sirus stared dispassionately into the darkness while the click of her heels echoed like thunder through the expanseless cavern. Each step an eerie chorus foreboding the rising ire of her rage as the clarity of her lavender eyes melted from burning amethysts to black abysses within the fraction of a heartbeat. A small breath eased slowly from her lungs as the mist kicked off her ankles to settle back to the tattered floor.

_Since the beginning of time I've sought whatever means to be able to release you from the unfamothable torment of your imprisonment. Always coming so close; to almost be able to touch you, to instead suffer with the bitterness of defeat as you're stripped away from me once again. And then the answer was dropped directly into my lap … to see the Messiah, His son, sacrifice himself, pull every sin from every wretched being that would ever breath for eternity to himself … I understood entirely why I'd failed in all those other circumstances. _

Rising slowly to stare into a massive bowl crusted from black limestone, A'Sirus' dark eyes slowly began to brighten as she stared at the glowing orb in the midst of the dark altar. She slowly extended her hand into the glowing mass, her fingers weaving slowly through the transparent threads with a wicked grin. Inhaling a deep breath as she lifted the orb from the altar, the blinding light etching out each smooth curve and defined line to finally silhouette the demonic presence within A'Sirus, she slowly began to chuckle sinisterly.

_After all, what better way to Raise my beloved Lord than with the souls of His pathetic children! _

Turning slowly past the altar, her glowing eyes lifting to stare at a space in the darkness, A'Sirus felt her heart fluttering with anticipation as she walked into a heat filtering through a long crack in the wall suddenly appearing before her.

"My Love, soon we will be together again," she sighed, her dark eyes slowly sealing with an eager grin, "and nothing will ever stand in your way again!"

_Thus I offer up these souls to fill you my Lord … feed and become whole! _

Exhaling a heavy breath as she thrust the orb toward the fissure, steam blasting up into the darkness as the light began to bleed and turn the core a murky brown, A'Sirus ground her teeth together as she watched a shadow sweep before the wall moments before the crack blasted open. An inhuman shrill rippled through the endless chamber as A'Sirus was thrust backwards, the orb slipping from her fingers to shatter on the altar as she struck the floor.

"NO!" She shrieked as thousands of lights sprayed up into the darkness. Twisting quickly to her side to spring to her feet, A'Sirus' eyes burned as she jerked her arm up. "Time Silenced!"

Balling her trembling hands into fists as she stared at the flood of light traveling across the unending ceiling in ripples, A'Sirus ground her teeth into her lip as she screamed out, waves of energy blasting off to destroy several columns and half the altar.

"Looks as though your Vessel still isn't working."

Releasing an exasperated breath in a growl as she slowly turned her eyes to watch Father Rameris saunter slowly from the darkness on painful steps, A'Sirus' eyes narrowed dangerously as she snapped her back to the man.

"If you know what's good for you old man you'll not 'grace' me with your presence. I'm likely to insure you stop breathing, completely!"

"A'Sirus," he rasped as he extended a hand blindly to caress the tattered altar. "Did you ever consider finding one soul?"

"One!" A'Sirus grit as she spun to face the old man, several strides enabling her to snare his wrinkling throat. "I've been on the hunt as time began old man; I've been collecting after the hour His son bore the sword. For over two millenniums I've been acquiring souls, imagine just how many I've crossed, there isn't a single being out there that can house my Lord with their single puny soul!"

"Are you so sure?" He rasped while slowly lifting his hand to grasp A'Sirus' strangling one. "Korlera wasn't so convinced."

"What?" She twitched, her eyes trembling in rage as she released the man, his sagging skin falling from her hand as she jerked away from him. "Humph, Korlera was blindly searching for something that didn't exist. She was suicidal and imbecilic."

"Was she?" He chuckled.

"She was a raving lunatic!" A'Sirus growled while striding down the steps of the altar, "I'm trying to raise Lucifer from his prison, if you want to be of use, shut up your useless babblings!"

"As you wish," he bowed his head while turning to wobble back toward the darkness. "When the time comes when you need Me, you know where I'll be."

_Need you …_ A'Sirus snarled while whipping around to glare at the gapping fissure, her eyes reflecting the few flames dancing from its edges. _That's never gonna happen old man. _

"A'Sirus …"

Gasping softly at the sound of Salarius' soft voice echoing through the chamber, A'Sirus spun quickly to sprint through the darkness, her face holding a small hopeful smile as she staggered to drop to her knees before a portion of the floor rippling like waves. "Salarius!? What news do you have, do you have It?"

"A'Sirus we …" Salarius' breath came in a gasp.

"Salarius …" A'Sirus stuttered as she watched a battered visual of the girl appear within the dark deeps, "in the name of Lucifer … Salarius What Happened To You, Are You Alright?"

"I'm breathing, though not well," she rasped, "Milady … we didn't get It-"

"Wha …" A'Sirus gasped, her eyes darkening in rage. "What do you mean you didn't get it, was I mistaken to think you could handle this alone Salarius, wasn't Titus enough assistance for you, **WHY HAVE YOU FAILED**!!?"

"A'Sirus," Salarius gasped while dropping to her knees, her single standing eye lowering slowly as she dropped her hand to the water. "There was a guardian … he called her Magdalene."

A'Sirus' eyes brightened in abject horror as she stared within the dark pool, the small ripples dancing languidly against the dead silence before she screamed out.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The flickering light of the lamp that had been a painful nuisance through the entire night slowly died away to the first rays of the sun cresting the high peaks of the buildings shrouding the Honky Tonk as if it were nothing but an anthill within the city. With every second that the sun rose higher, a heavier traffic began to parade across the sidewalk beneath the small apartment above the café. The soft hum of cars began to filter in with the bustle of nearby businesses opening for the morning as the chatter of high schoolers and hurrying business folk began to break the peaceful silence.

While the morning began to slowly come into full effect, Ban found himself sitting lazily on the window sill, completely ignoring the cheery mood. A thin trail of smoke lifted from the cigarette balanced between his lips, the rosy bud burning to the end as he leaned heavily into the wood frame, letting his mind race in a blind haze. An unconscious breath drew in a strong whiff of the rain refreshed air, the cool texture rolling through him to send shivers crawling down his spine several moments later. He let his leg slip outside the window while he rested his arm on the knee of the other, his fingers flexing slowly as he finally lifted his eyes toward the rising sun.

It was a spectacular vision of melting honey being blurred within a canvas of crimson and baby blue, neither etched evenly on the surface. He'd missed the falling of the stars during his musing, even the silent submission of the moon as it gave the sun free reign of the skies. With a dramatic exhale he let his head fall back to the window, his eyes slowly sealing as his long bangs stirred over his face, the cold strands an annoying caress to his flinching skin.

Three times he'd made love to Ginji last night, and despite how glorious how astoundingly wonderful it'd been to have the blonde finally within his arms, he cursed himself for taking advantage of his partner in his weak and vulnerable state. Rationally, Ginji had begged, he had literally come onto him with want, but he should've been the stronger one. Because was it truthfully what Ginji wanted, what he needed. Or was he attempting to cancel out the horrid attack by coupling with someone he should've been able to trust. Deep down, Ban knew he'd wronged Ginji. He should've never allowed it to happen to where Ginji sought such comfort from a scumbag like him.

His brow twitched irritably as he continued to secretly self loath himself. To make himself feel more and more despicable with each passing second.

He cracked his lids a fraction as a soft squeal drifted from the street below, his sapphire eyes slightly bleary like he'd just awoken. Several girls were chattering excitedly beneath him, giggles and gasps leaking from within their tight little huddle. He watched them start back down the street, oblivious to the door sliding open by several degrees for only a moment before he felt a pair of eyes on his back.

"You're here pretty early," Ban sighed heavily as he lifted his fingers to pull his dead cigarette from his thin lips.

"What can I say, after seeing the state you both arrived in there wasn't a way in hell that I was going to sleep well." Paul's voice drifted softly through the room, obviously noting Ginji's slumbering form. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No," Ban flicked the butt out the window, his voice cold and distant.

"Somehow I expected that answer," Paul sighed, "do you think I'm going to respect that?"

"If you know what's good for you," Ban frowned as he turned his gaze into the dark apartment, easily picking the café owner out in the doorway.

"Well I've never been one to follow such guidelines," Paul grit, his tone rising accidently in his ire, "you owe me an explanation!"

"I don't owe you a thing!" Ban snarled as he narrowed his eyes warningly.

"Wrong," Paul snarled as threateningly, "You came to me, remember!"

"My first mistake!" Ban fumed as he jerked his head back to the city.

"Or the most rational thought you could've had last night," Paul sighed, trying desperately to calm himself, knowing well his fury was only likely pushing Ban into a corner and making him defensive. "It wasn't a mistake you came to me Ban, you know you can trust me, so trust your instincts and let me help. What happened last night?"

"It's not your business!" Ban closed his eyes.

"You came to my doorstep covered in blood Ban!"

"I didn't either," Ban huffed defensively.

"No, the rain had likely washed away most that evidence, but it was still plainly visible young man!" Paul stated, making Ban glare at him, "you were soaked from head to foot, blood covering almost every inch of your clothing and then there was Ginji! He was completely limp against you in nothing but your bloodstained shirt!" He paused as Ban's torso flinched, his muscles tensing defensively. "Are you going to talk to me or should I continue, I'm likely going to guess head on Ban Midou!"

Ban's teeth clinched angrily behind his thin lips, his eyes lowered irritably before he closed them trying to calm himself, to remind himself that it was just Paul. He didn't have to be defensive with this man, truthfully he was the closest thing he had to a father and he did look up to him.

"Ban," Paul softly called, "talk to me kid."

"Paul I can't," he sighed heavily as he hung his head, "please, just let it go."

Exhaling a heavy breath as he turned his eyes toward the small form within the sheets, Paul's eyes narrowed behind the glasses hiding them. "Ginji begged you to keep quiet didn't he?"

Ban's eyes snapped up on reflex.

"I understand you want to do all you can to protect him Ban, but what about you. You are always carrying so much weight on your shoulders … what happens when it becomes too much?"

"It won't," Ban defensively snapped as he lifted his eyes to peer at Paul. "I can handle myself; I'm not the one you need to worry about." He finished in a near whisper as he glanced toward the bed, his eyes trembling painfully as Ginji's pleas and cries reverberated within his memory.

"Did something happen to Ginji?" Paul inquired while he stared at the bed. Noting the silence, Ban's refusal to respond, the café owner slowly turned his eyes to peer at the boy. "Did _someone_ do something to him?"

"You're just not going to leave well enough alone are you?" Ban scowled while dropping his eyes to the floor in frustration.

"I should be asking you that question."

Snapping his head up right, his long bangs whipping before his eyes as he stared at Paul, confusion and bewilderment both swirling within his sapphire cores, Ban unconsciously held his breath. He slowly parted his lips to seal them as he failed to come up with a tangible response.

"You're the only one that knows the truth of what happened, the one that will carry the burden so as to protect Ginji." Paul stated as he pulled trembling fingers into fists, trying to calm his fury. "Don't tell me that you're not going to make this personal. Don't sit there and tell me that you don't already hate yourself for letting this happen and that you're not planning on ways to make whoever responsible pay if you haven't already! Tell me that you aren't making this personal Ban Midou!"

Grunting as he was slammed back into the door jam, his shirt bunched up in angry balls within Ban's trembling grasp, Paul stared through the dark tint of his glasses at the brunette pinning him. His eyes were wild; the mesmerizing sapphire conflicted, enraged, and guilty all at once. With slow care, Paul slowly lifted his hands to grasp Ban's arms, troubled by the trembles rushing through the youth's body. He stared almost helplessly at Paul, confused to which emotion had dragged him from the sill to confront the café owner in such a violently threatening manner. A long breath slowly passed through Ban's snarling lips as he began to feel the cool touch of Paul's fingers on his burning skin. He tightened his grip as he leisurely hung his head, his hair brushing against Paul's shirt.

"Ban …" furrowing his brows as he watched the trembling form before him, Paul slid his hands up, wrapping his arms around slumped shoulders to pull the brunette to his chest. _You will make Ginji the death of you._

Staring blankly at the floor as he felt the pressure of Paul's arms on his back, his sapphire eyes a pale murky blue, completely distant and blind, Ban gasped involuntarily as he was pulled flush to Paul's chest. Blinking rapidly as Paul's soft voice hummed hypnotically around him, Ban snapped to awareness as the man's words became coherent.

"You cannot continue this Ban … you can't-"

Grunting as Ban's fists suddenly thrust against his chest, knocking the wind from him, Paul grimaced as the doorframe pressed into his spine. Jerking violently away, ignoring Paul's small grunt and pained expression, Ban turned his back to him. Slipping his hand slowly across his chest, gaining his breath with a deep inhale, Paul stared at the deathly still brunette with wary eyes.

"Regardless of what you think, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you worrying yourself to death about me Paul." Ban calmly stated.

Seeing as how he was staring at the youth's back and his dark hair was hiding his expression from him, Paul felt a knot pull on his heart at the sorrowful tone of Ban's voice. "Ban I …"

"I've dealt with a lot Paul," Ban turned to flash the café owner a smug grin, "do you honestly think I'd let something happen to me?"

Straightening as he stared at Ban's face, studying him carefully, Paul shook his head slowly, "it's not that Ban … it's just that when Ginji's involved, you don't tend to think straight."

Letting the grin fall as he turned his head away, his eyes settling to the floor once again, Ban exhaled a long breath while slipping his hands into his jean pockets with a small smile. "No … I suppose you could say I don't."

Paul stared at him disbelievingly, speechlessly. "Ban …"

"I uh," he scowled softly, "can you watch him for a second, I'll be back."

"Ban," Paul grasped his wrist as he started past him. "I know I don't understand everything, but …" he furrowed his brows as the brunette slowly lowered his head, "just remember that no matter how wide and endless a highway is there's always somewhere to turn off …" he swallowed a heavy breath as Ban turned dull sapphires toward him, "just be careful which exit you choose."

His lips cracked open further as he stared into Paul's searching eyes, his mind carefully pondering the meaning of the statement until he turned around again with a slight smile. "Yeah."

Paul watched him barely nod before he continued down the steps toward the café. _Oh Ban … you're never gonna let anyone close are you._

He stumbled into the hazy morning light with a gasp, his eyes wide with pain as his chest tightening aggravatingly. With a small gasping breath he slowly lifted his hand to dig his fingers into his bare chest, his brows trembling while he slowly turned toward the corner of the Honky Tonk.

_Damn it … what the hell's up with the twenty questions Paul!? What were you expecting me to say? _

His mood perked a fraction at the sight of his beloved Subaru 360, his breath a bit more collected while he straightened himself out to approach the vehicle he'd nicknamed Miss Ladybug. He slumped into the driver's seat with an exasperated sigh, his head falling heavily back while he let his eyes fall shut, his mind branching out in misery and conviction. Clearing his throat as he slipped his fingers over his sealed eyes to brush them back through his hair, Ban slowly peered at the roof to slowly glance out the windshield.

_God look at me …_ he choked as he turned to peer at his trembling hands. _What the hell is the matter with me? I'm better than this. Did Paul rattle me like this? No, it's not him … _

Drawing in a deep breath as he leaned forward, his hand slipped over the steering wheel before he rested his cheek against it, Ban stared dispassionately through the window, focusing on nothing at all.

_It's not anything human. _

The shivers rushing down his spine drew him far enough from his musing to focus on the other reason he'd run out here, other than fleeing Paul's scrutinizing gaze. Reaching down to pop the hood release, Ban sighed as he climbed back into the chilly air. Pushing the hood up to peer into the nearly empty trunk, he exhaled as he pulled a duffle forward, his fingers already unzipping the bag. His brows drove down as he slowly pulled a white sweatshirt out, his throat constricting with the bile rushing into his mouth. Snapping his eyes closed with a twisted frown, Ban slowly closed his fingers around the cloth to tug it over his head.

_Damn. _

"Snake Bastard!"

Blinking as he turned to stare at the tall man approaching him, Ban clinched his fist around the strap of the duffle resting along his leg. _Fucking terrific._

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The night had been unusually quiet, so disturbingly eerie that Shido had spent most the night peering at the dark skies, studying each star filling the pitch nothingness carefully while his subconscious churned knotting sensations throughout his entire core, unsettling him to the point of madness. It was times like these that his primitive side became too strong to resist, too damn coaxing and sensible that half the time he wasn't completely aware of what he was doing til it was too late.

It was times like these that he shouldn't be anywhere near the frustrating brunette that he hated with every fiber of his existence. His blood began to boil as the brunette growled out his annoying nickname.

"Snake Bastard!"

Wait that was his voice.

The brunette turned slowly, a look of surprise within his usually deadly sapphire eyes, which was stupid considering no one else called him the 'adored' nickname, his expression seeming vulnerable for a heartbeat before he noticed who was approaching, again as if he needed to guess. The rock hard features rose into place as the hand holding a duffle bag began to tremble in frustration very near rage.

"What the hell do you want ya fucking primate!?"

"My aren't you cheery this morning," Shido cracked a conceited grin as he approached the brunette.

His head jerked with a scoff, the movement was almost mesmerizing. Shido had trouble pulling his eyes off the way the long chocolate strands fluttered over his pale face, in the faint light and mist clinging after the rain, they shimmered like silk. He silently wondered if they'd feel as such.

"Monkey Boy!"

He blinked as the brunette screamed at him. He hadn't realized he was still talking to him. His brows feel together irritably as the brunette continued to shout something incoherent at him, and to be honest he couldn't give a shit what he was really saying. Likely more of the same pathetic threats and promises of death. A snarl lifted through his lips as he stepped forward suddenly, his movement caught the brunette off guard and rather than pushing him away he took an unsteady step back.

"Shut Up!" Shido growled as he slammed his hand into the Subaru. He watched the brunette's lips fall apart as he grunted when he stumbled back into the vehicle.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

Ignoring the furious gaze boring through him, he focused his attention instead on the erratic movement of the enraged brunette's lips and the burning knots forming in his gut. His primitive side kicked back into gear with tantalizing motivations.

This was defiantly one of those times he shouldn't be anywhere near the brunette.

"Yo, ya damn primate," he narrowed his eyes as the brunette began to yell at him again. "What the he-" a small grunt left the brunette's lips as Shido grasped his jaw, the action harder than he'd intended by the motion of the sapphire eyed man's head jerking back a degree. His hand snapped up on impulse to knock Shido's hand away, something he wasn't about to allow. "What the fuc-" he stepped forward to press his body into the smaller, cutting the brunette off with a gasp as his chin was snared again. A snarl rolled through Shido's lips as the brunette jerked away again, making him miss those glossy lips by a fraction of a centimeter. "What The **_HELL_** Are _**YOU DOING**_!?" He screamed in a hiss while slamming his hands into Shido's chest, knocking him back several feet. **_"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" _**

Gaining balance while peering at the gasping brunette with his dark eyes burning, Shido stepped forward suddenly knocking him backwards to pin him once again to the vehicle, his hands grasping flailing wrists as they rose in defense to slam them to the roof above the brunette's head.

"Shit …" came the breathless curse, a raspily arousing sound as Shido watched the brunette twist awkwardly, completely erratically arousing against the side of his Miss Ladybug. Easing a breath through his lips as he watched the body beneath him attempt to find better footing, Shido swept forward like a vulture. He secured the wrists with one hand to bring the other to the slim though undoubtedly powerful thighs of the brunette. Rolling his eyes slightly in growing anticipation, Shido thrust his hand forward to spread the long legs apart, shivering with need as he pressed his abdomen into that desired cavity.

"Stop; what're you-"

"Do shut up." Shido breathed huskily as he bent forward with lightning quick accuracy to snare those luscious lips much to the brunette's horror.

The brunette began to pull frantically at his hands as Shido easily separated his lips, his tongue diving forward immediately to taste that secret taste that belonged to the brunette alone, an action that drove a horrid gag from the now trembling brunette. He snapped his eyes down to flutter them open with a miserable whimper as a treacherous wetness began to stain the border of his trembling sapphires. In his attempts to get loose, his body twisted tantalizingly against Shido's pinning body, rubbing against him painfully erratic. Shido groaned hungrily as his arousal increased drastically at the unconscious teasing of the brunette's body. He inhaled a deep breath as he thrust his hand quickly down the brunette's body to locate his crotch. The brunette screamed into Shido's mouth in horrid panic as a large hand pressed roughly against him, seeking his penis to begin rubbing and stroking him roughly through his pants. Several hard strokes and Shido started rocking his hips forward, his abdomen pressing hard against the brunette's inner thighs as he ironically thrust himself toward the smaller man's ass and the entrance to his body.

The gasps and protesting movements of the brunette slowly began to cease and groans of pleasure began to fill Shido's ears. He paused his tongue's journey to peel his eyes back, staring curiously at the dark glaze in those usually hateful sapphires. His enemy's eyes now burning of lust and desire. He startled as the brunette's tongue curled against his own, demanding his attention again. Shido's breathing faltered once again as the sapphire eyed man's hips began to rock into his own thrusts. Closing his eyes as he released the brunette's wrists, his hand slipping immediately beneath the white sweatshirt to touch the slick pale chest, Shido breathed deeply as the brunette leaned forward into him. strong hands fisted into his hair, pulling him closer as the smaller man's mouth came violently alive to Shido's own demanding kiss.

He pulled back suddenly to rip the shirt over the brunette's head, his arms winding quickly back around the slender body, caressing every inch of bare silken flesh as he dipped his lips into the juncture of shoulder and neck. The brunette gasped erratically as he felt the soft pressure of teeth in his skin, his chest heaving rapidly as hands continued to rub roughly across him, studying every curve and line of his body. He fisted his hands into Shido's hair again as he pulled his trembling body to the warmth of Shido's larger body, his abdomen inching forward to press against Shido's stomach making the arousal of his sex apparent. Shido's eyes rolled deliriously as he pushed the brunette roughly back to the Subaru forcing a grunt from him to immediately take advantage of the parted lips. He consumed the brunette's lips hungrily as he tore at the pant fastenings, snapping the clasp open to jerk the zipper down quickly. Shivers coursed through the brunette as Shido's strong arm secured his lower back, pulling him flush against him as the other hand pushed the offensive pants down those scandalously long legs. Growling possessively as he grasped both the brunette's hips, Shido pushed him flush to the vehicle while his fingers stroked along the hem of his bikini briefs, his fingers dipped slowly between the edge of cloth and silken skin. Jerking his head back with a stunned gasp as his fingers dug into Shido's shoulders, his teeth dug into the edge of his lip as he squirmed erratically against the aching body pinning him. He rasped as Shido jerked the underwear further up his ass crack. Shido stared at his flushed expression twisted in pain and pleasure for only a moment til his eyes journeyed toward the monstrous organ straining at the front of the brunette's beautiful body, eagerly watching the cock become more prominent with each ruthless jug on the underwear up the brunette's ass.

The desire and pressure in his own loins became too much, with an eager grin Shido tore the cloth up the brunette's ass, savoring the blissful wail and ripping of the last restraint between him and the delightful body in front of him. He scanned the long pale body before him as he jerked his pants open, his hands pushing quickly into the brunette's thighs and lifting him, spreading him deliciously wide. He skipped past the preparation, he'd be damned if he made his sworn enemy comfortable, he was gonna fuck him hard and utterly enjoy it. He trembled in delightful anticipation as he aligned himself and without a second thought plunged up toward the tight puckering hole.

**_"GOD DAMN IT SHIDO!!!" _**

Releasing a gasp as he stared into sapphire eyes peering irritably at him; though somehow not as disgusted as usual, Shido blinked rapidly as he dreadfully painfully came around to reality. A reality where he wasn't merrily screwing Ban Midou into his beloved car.

Yes. It's most defiantly times like these where you're faced with an irate _quite_ dangerous brunette inches from your face that you wholeheartedly begin to regret having an insanely horny primitive side.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Staring dispassionately at Shido as he stared back at him with a confused quite stupid look on his face, Ban released a long breath as his brow twitched in growing frustration. Not even three sentences had been exchanged between them when Shido had suddenly strode forward and took firm hold of his sweatshirt. Then it turned wonderland weird. He'd just stood there, staring at him, but not completely seeing him. The even weirder bit was … he'd let him! His brows creased in confused frustrated ire as he recalculated why he'd let the Monkey Bastard touch him then let him hang on to him while he collected himself!

Letting out a drawn out sigh as Shido blinked rapidly several more times, Ban hung his head for several bobbing motions before fixing his deadly beautiful eyes on the taller man again.

"Hey, Monkey Boy!"

Turning his eyes to peer at the brunette, his eyes widening as he revisualized that gorgeous face twisted in pleasure he was forcing on him, Shido jerked his hands back suddenly as if he'd been burned to turn halfway from Ban.

_**WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING THAT FOR!!!!!????? **_

Quirking his brow as he watched Shido slowly turn his eyes to glance at him, his brows knotted in confused, morbid horror, Ban crossed his arms as he glared at the Beast Master. "Want to tell me what you were doing?"

_Yeah, I wanted to fuck your pretty body – I mean screw you til you screamed … **SHIT**, Punch you!!!!! _

"Hello!" Ban growled softly. "Primate answer me!"

_I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him **I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!!!! SHIT!!!! **_

"Fuck this, whatever I don't care," Ban sighed while lifting the duffle bag to sling it over his shoulder. "With the mood I'm in and night I had, you're damn lucky I didn't rip your arms off in your daze you fucking moron. And let's get one thing straight-" Shido found himself turning almost like summoned to peer at Ban's dangerous gaze. "Don't you **_EVER_** touch me again … bastard!"

_I Am Not Attracted To **HIM**! _

"I uh … where's Ginji?" Shido managed to inquired in his usually brash uncaring tone.

Tensing slightly to accidently release a small grunt, which Shido immediately caught along with the widening of his eyes then scowl, Ban lowered his head a fraction while tightening his hand on the duffle bag.

_Shit, I'm watching him tooooooo closely now … but why'd he flinch like that? _

"He's sleeping, so you wasted your time coming. Get lost." Ban flatly stated while starting back toward the Honky Tonk to grunt as his wrist was grasped and jerked around.

Shido's breath staled as Ban twisted around, his eyes stunned once again for only a moment before he narrowed them in fury. _God damn it, why the hell is he looking so freaken sexy!!!! _

"What the hell is with you touching me!!?" Ban growled while jerking free, "you fucking prick, go back to Madoka and teach your beasts' tricks or something!"

"I need to speak to Ginji now!" Shido growled back while grasping Ban's shirt so fast it set the brunette off balance. Shido's eyes brightened as he stumbled forward into his chest, his heartbeat pounded like a wrecking ball into his ribs. His touch was as cold as it'd felt when he'd had his naked body flush against him, his breathing as erratically stimulating, his skin as soft as satin, silk, and cotton put together, and his hair was an intoxication: smelling like some sweet flower mixed with a strong spice, cinnamon he believed. He drew in a deeper breath unconsciously, his eyes fluttering shut on effect as he inhaled Ban's mesmerizing scent to jerk them suddenly back open.

_Shit that's what it is! _

"Damn it, I swear to God I'm gonna-" his eyes jerked wide as Shido's lips pressed against his, a wetness suddenly trying to pry into him.

The thunderous crackle of flesh making contact echoed throughout the small section between the Honky Tonk and its neighbor building. Shido took a step backwards as his head was forced to the side, his cheek burning with the impact of Ban's hand striking him. He peered at the ground for several seconds before lifting his dark gaze slowly toward the exasperated brunette.

"Why you …" Ban huffed while taking a step backwards, not at all alright with the look still within the Beast Master's eyes.

"What's the matter Snake for Brains," Shido sneered as he straightened, towering above the brunette by at least several inches. He took several careful steps toward Ban, searching his stubborn expression carefully. "Rattled by a little kiss."

The nerves squirming skittishly throughout his whole screamed at him to back away, to run, but his damned pride refused to let him budge, so he stood straight, defiantly glaring at the Beast Master as he paused only a hairsbreadth before him.

"Never thought you'd let something so trivial sink your shoulders." Shido breathed lightly as he peered into Ban's enraged gaze.

"You fucking ass!" Ban growled to jerk back on impulse as Shido lifted his hand, seeing any movement from the man as a threat now.

Shido's eyes narrowed irritably as he watched Ban sway away. His primitive side crept back into his irrational thoughts.

"A perfect match for you!" Shido stepped brashly forward, accepting the cutting motion of Ban's hand to narrow his eyes as he caught the retracting wrist.

"Let me go you fucker!" Ban hissed to stumble as Shido directed him backwards. He grunted softly as he felt the wall against him to jerk quickly as Shido descended toward his lips. "Stop!"

Grinding his teeth together as his eyes darkened angrily, Shido thrust his knee forward to separate Ban's legs and press his hip painfully to the brunette's crotch pinning him while he dropped his lips to Ban's silky neck. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the skin now clammy from sweat, radiating the arousing scent tenfold to Shido's sensitive senses.

"When I'm fucking done," Shido grinned against Ban's neck, inhaling a deep breath as the skin and body beneath him flinched.

"I'm fucking warning you Shido!" Ban hissed as he pushed against the taller man. _"I'll KILL YOU!" _

Grasping a handful of Ban's hair as he kissed the tantalizing skin before him, grinning as the brunette flinched with a gasp, Shido slowly lifted his head to snare Ban's tormented gaze. "What's stopping you?"

Cracking his lips open to respond, Ban fell short as his eyes brightened. He released a small breath as Shido grinned deviously. "No-" he struggled, his hands pressing against the broad chest to grunt a slight whimper as Shido's lips pressed against his again. Every instinct told him to let Shido's life pool out onto the cement at his feet. But.

_There it is …_ Shido breathed in deeply as Ban's lips parted easily, his tongue flicking forward gently to taste the warm of the brunette's mouth. _God …_ grunting as Ban's hands slammed painfully to his chest, possibly cracking a couple ribs, Shido stepped back from the force to watch the brunette push quickly away.

"Midou!"

Brightening his eyes as his wrist was caught, his breath freezing for a moment, Ban spun around, wild. **_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _**

"Calm the fuck down!" Shido pushed Ban's thrusts aside as he pressed in close to his trembling body again.

"**NO**!" Ban growled to kick out as Shido grasped his arm. **_"GET OFF!" _**

Narrowing his eyes, his pupils slitting as he slipped around Ban's attack, Shido hooked a powerful arm around the smaller man's shoulders, dragging him to his chest as his other hand grasped the back of his head. "I smelled the sex Ban!"

The struggling body in his arms suddenly fell limp, wild sapphires staring at him with a timid raged gaze. "Wha- what?"

"What went on last night Ban?" Shido frowned.

Ban's eyes narrowed defensively, but not in place for himself.

"Did you jerk off? You're never this alluring," Shido pressed as he leaned closer to the brunette. "You better not have touched Ginji!"

Striking out, his hand hammered directly to the Beast Master's ribs, the cavity protecting his heart, Ban watched with merciless eyes as Shido cried out in agonizing pain before collapsing to his knees.

"You haven't any right to say such a thing to me with what you've done to him in the past." Ban snarled. "Don't act as if you're better than me you bastard."

"Why you …" Shido grit, his dark eyes lifting to glare at the sapphire eyed man.

"What's the matter Shido," Ban sneered, "not rattled by a little kiss are you?" His cursed hand flinched slightly as the ancient God slowly dissipated.

_Shit … should've seen that one coming … God, what the hell was I thinking **AGAIN**!! Damn … _

Brightening his eyes as that strong aroma that was distinctively Ban filled his nostrils again, Shido turned his eyes up to hold his breath as he accidently lifted his face through Ban's hair.

"You're lucky you're Ginji's friend … it's the only reason why you're not Dead." Ban sighed, obviously irritated with himself while he pressed his fingers teasingly against Shido's ribs, likely correcting the damage he'd done. Sucking in a deep breath as he felt needle-stabbing pain puncture through his whole side, Shido grasped the brunette's arms tightly while inhaling a strong breath of his hair.

_Yep, but making the pain worse!! _

"But so we're clear," Ban began, his voice going deadly as he slowly turned toward Shido's face, giving the Beast Master a clear view of his nearly black sapphires. "Don't you _**ever**_ touch me again … if you do, Ginji's friend or not, I **_will_** kill you."

Shido stared at Ban for several long minutes, his lips trembling terribly with the desire to touch those lips right before him again. _I … Am … Not … Attracted … To … Him … I can't be attracted to him, I hate the bastard … but he's … _

Peering at Shido for several seconds longer, Ban closed his eyes, seeming to break Shido's trance as he pushed to his feet. Exhaling a long breath as he brushed toward the Subaru to grasp the duffle, Ban's eyes brightened as he felt his skin prickle a half second before the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He whipped around just in time to see arcs of electricity blast through the window of the apartment.

"Shit …"

Lifting his eyes to the second burst of electricity, Shido gasped as he heard Ginji's angrily painful cry, his pain suddenly disappearing as he leapt to his feet to race after the brunette racing into the Honky Tonk.

The bag fell from his grip as he raced through the café, sliding quickly around the corner to spring up the stairs, ducking beneath several volts to cringe as others cut into him, stealing his breath away from him. He pushed through the door leading to the apartment, his eyes finding Paul flat on the floor before he turned to the bed. His heart sank at the sight.

**_"Ginji!" _**

Swarms of light were dancing around the slender blonde huddled desperately together as if the world was out to get him. His body trembling within the volts of electricity blasting off to strike at nothing in particular. Sobs were lifting through the crackling and angry hiss of his power, a sound eating Ban to his core. It took only a second for him to react.

"Ban don't!" Paul shouted as he watched the brunette charge through the volts.

Grunting as he was struck along the edge of his shoulder, Ban ducked beneath a shot aimed for his head to hiss painfully as his neck was skimmed. "Ginji stop!"

Dropping to his knees as he came to the edge of the apartment to stare at the volts hissing through the air and the brunette charging through the minefield, Shido shook his head disbelievingly "Snake for Brains!"

Grinding his teeth together as he was struck in the chest, Ban gasped as he dropped to his knees several feet from the bed and the glowing boy in the center of it. Exhaling his breath painfully as he lifted his eyes to peer at Ginji, seeing the tears clearly through the glowing aura, Ban snarled his nose as he lifted himself back into the snapping volts.

**_"Ban!" _**Paul screamed.

Cutting through the electricity to push quickly across the bed, his arm snaking quickly around the blonde, ignoring the burning energy rising off Ginji, Ban sucked in a deep breath as he pulled his partner completely against him.

"Ginji I-I I'm here … Ginji-" Ban faltered, his head lowering slowly to Ginji's shoulder. "Gin …" _Please don't do this, come back._ Pulling his blistering arm slowly back to hook trembling fingers around Ginji's chin, Ban slowly bent forward to press his lips to the blondes. _Please_-

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

It'd only been a couple minutes since Ban vacated the small apartment when the unconscious blonde began to stir anxiously. Completely astounding how the other reacted when the presence of their partner suddenly disappeared or diminished for even a small fraction. Here Ginji was as close to 'Out Cold' could likely come and he was waking because, Paul was positive, he'd sensed the absence of Ban's presence. Truthfully, it was ironic how strong the two's bond was. The soft almost pathetic moans lifted a small smile to Paul's lips as he moved across the apartment toward the blonde. In no possible way ready for what was about to happen.

He watched the blonde twist anxiously, almost miserably against the bed he approached to pause as Ginji jerked violently awake. Paul's eyes lowered sorrowfully at the painful expression in Ginji's eyes, he'd thought that look was long gone.

"Ban …" his voice was so weak, cracking slightly as if he were trying with all of his strength not to cry.

Though he was far more protective of Ban, the sound leaving the youth before him made Paul's brows knot irritably. Now he was cranky. With a deep inhale, he closed the remaining distance to lean slightly over the bed, his fingers touching Ginji's sweaty temple, another annoying point that raised Paul's irritability.

"Ginji," he softly called to smile as those innocent chocolate eyes slowly turned toward him. Another crack as he saw the watery texture to the blonde's eyes, he was or is trying not to cry. He had to choke back the raising ire as he peered at Ginji, "hey morning."

He stared confusedly at him for several moments, as if he forgot where he was and who he was. "Paul …" he rasped in that same gut wrenching sobby voice. Paul watched him curl his fingers against the sheets as he turned his gaze across the apartment, likely searching for his partner. "Where's Ban?"

_Yep_. Paul mused with a slight shake of his head. "He stepped out for a moment."

Ginji's eyes brightened disbelievingly as if the notion was unfamothable. "He's not here …"

_God I wish I knew what happened, I'm diving into shark infested waters here Ban! I don't want to say something I shouldn't! _Paul grumbled completely unaware he'd already laid the damage. "He'll be back, can I get you anything?" _Damn prolly shouldn't have said anything like that._

Paul straightened as Ginji began to sit up, the movement so agonizingly slow it had Paul blinking rapidly to clear it from his gaze. The blonde lifted his hand sluggishly to his face, brushing his cheek to skittishly touch his fingertips to his forehead. He was staring blankly at the sheets bunched in his lap, the look so distant and empty Paul felt his stomach churn and had to take a deep breath to keep it from rising. It was just like the first time he'd seen the blonde, coming into his café on the rainiest day they'd seen in years, completely soaked to the bone. His dark beautiful brown eyes had been completely empty, cold and miserable as if he were the only person on earth. Just him and a black abyss.

"Ginji …" Paul started, he had no idea what to say, but he knew Ginji was far from being ok.

The electrical socket near the bed sparked, the slight pulse of energy drawing Paul's gaze toward it. His concealed eyes brightened in horror before he snapped them back toward the blonde pulling himself tightly together. Slender fingers were trembling as they grasped helplessly at the golden spikes of his hair. A soft light began to lift from Ginji's bare skin as the blonde slowly lowered his head, hiding his eyes and devastated expression from the café owner.

"Ginji-" Paul hissed, his hand jerking quickly back from Ginji's body as he was burned. _Oh my God!_

"He's not here …"

"Wait-" Paul started to grunt as the light exploded in a blinding wave around Ginji, the heat radiating away from him so unbearably comparable to being trapped within a river of lava Paul found himself stumbling as far back as he could get. _No, Ginji please don't …_

A small scream lifted from Ginji's lips as tears slipped from his cheeks, his head thrashing wildly from side to side as swarms of electricity arched up to dance off in every direction, cutting and biting bitterly to protect the blonde. Paul stood helplessly watching the heart-wrenching spectacle. Even with his powers as the Gale Emperor, there wasn't a chance that Paul could stand up against Ginji when he rampaged, especially when it was likely due to some dramatically emotional trauma. Gasping as a volt snapped toward him like the mouth of a hungry predator, Paul twisted around to dive to the safety of the floor, as limited as that was.

He struck the floor with a grunt, his lungs growling angrily at him as he lost his breath; Paul lifted his arms instinctively over his head as he closed his eyes, another impulse. With the loud hiss of the electricity, Paul barely heard the blonde's name screaming up the steps, yet the soft gasp was as clear as if it'd been directly by his ear. Peeling his eyes open while dragging his arms back, Paul peered at a stunned brunette braced in the doorway. He immediately hated the look within Ban's eyes, that wild infuriated desperate gaze. He lost his breath as he watched the brunette charge into the room, ignoring the volts cutting into him as he raced toward the bed.

His own voice surprised him as he screamed out.

The brunette continued through the volts tearing angrily into him, ignoring the immense pain as he continued to scream at the blonde, pleading to him. Paul pushed up as he watched Ban fall to grunt as his shoulder was struck knocking him to his back. He became aware of Shido as the Beast Master screamed out at Ban.

_Ban he's going to kill you!_ Paul screamed mentally as he watched the brunette struggle back to his feet, several more volts cutting into him in his attempt. His concealed eyes trembled in horror as he screamed to the brunette again.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The summon to consciousness was crushing Ginji, stealing his breath away painfully as he curled in on himself, shivering against the freezing chill wrapping around his trembling body at the loss of Ban's protective embrace. His arms wound tightly around his abdomen, whimpering at the pain knotting throughout his body while being utterly confused why there was no warmth, no steady soothing heartbeat pressing against him. Where'd those strong arms gone, why couldn't he hear that gentle seductive voice purring to him. he shivered violently as he pulled tighter on his sides, his aching legs rolling closer to his knotted abdomen. The pain cutting through his body began to draw tears to his eyes, his sobs became harder.

_Ban why won't you hold me!? _

Then he became painfully aware Ban wasn't within distance to hear his sobs, hear his silent pleas. Two malevolent violet eyes stared hungrily at him, like an animal that had been deprived of food for too many months. The most terrifying night since he'd left the Limitless Fortress began to unfold before him again. A gasping breath lifted through his trembling lips as he painfully, dreadfully realized that it wasn't replaying before him. It was happening again. He yelped distressfully as the man's rough hands pressed down his sides, caressing his hips edge for a moment before he began to stroke his thighs, his touch acidic and painful as hell. Ginji jerked with a cry as he felt teeth sink against his nipples, the flesh breaking open easily to bleed into the greedily sucking mouth. His hands snapping to a sudden stop as cloth bit cursedly into his bound wrists. His muscles tightened and trembled as he struggled beneath the man, tears streaming from his sobbing body as he felt his thighs being separated.

There was suddenly a sparkle of light flashing through the darkness and Ginji reached toward it desperately, far from caring what it was or where it'd take him so long as it delivered him from the terror of the violet eyes glaring at him. He grasped it tightly, relief engulfing his trembling body as he was suddenly pulled from the black abyss surrounding him to be pulled quickly through a blinding light. A gasp lifted through Ginji's lips as he felt the force of an entire ocean slam into him crushing him like a blade of grass.

Teary chocolate eyes snapped open with a raspy gasp to stare at the dull ivory paint of the ceiling of the apartment he and Ban had spent the night. His chest rose and fell wildly like he'd just finished running a marathon, each deep inhale bordering on misery as it scratched at his aching throat. He swallowed his breath with difficulty as he attempted to calm himself, confused to why Ban hadn't pulled him away from the nightmare before it'd begun.

"Ban …" his throat was killing him. It was taking too much energy to hold back the tears he felt behind his eyes, especially since Ban would just suddenly appear to wipe the salty liquid from his cheeks. The enticement to start was so overwhelming that he barely felt the fingers touching him. His eyes brightened slightly as he heard his name echo around him. Releasing a soft groan as he turned to stare at a tall man with curly mahogany hair, his heart sinking immediately as he realized it wasn't his partner, Ginji blinked several times in confusion to finally realize it was the café owner as he spoke up again. "Paul …" _I don't understand, why are you here and he's not!?_ He turned his head away slowly, searching the still slightly dark room desperately, hoping the brunette was possibly just seating in some corner or something. "Where's Ban?" His voice was catching; he was going to start crying.

His breath froze in his throat, nearly choking him as his heart stopped beating at the fearful response Paul had just spoken as if it were nothing. _Stepped Out! Where did he Go!?_ "He's not here …" Ginji's eyes were trembling blindly as Paul began talking again. It didn't matter what he was saying, nothing mattered now, something had suddenly snapped in him at the double meaning Ginji had heard in those words. He slowly started to sit up, his body tensing and cramping painfully as his breaths began to increase again, his heart cracking with each beat. He felt completely empty, lost within himself again like back in the Limitless Fortress before Ban had appeared and quite literally been his savior. He barely had the strength to lift his hand to touch his aching head, his eyes blind as he stared at the sheets bunched around him.

_He's not here … where is he … why would he leave … Ban … I need you _

His chest began to scream in agony at each breath he let out, his eyes began to tremble as tears peaked over the edge to start down his cheeks. He slowly bowed his head, his soft golden spikes veiling his wide disbelieving eyes as tears slid down to drip from the edge of his nose.

The next few minutes bled together in a blind haze of chaos. Like a mother rushing to a sobbing newborn's side, the city's power currents began to alter and redirect course to flood toward the blonde as he came nearer and nearer to cracking into utter mayhem. A spark danced off the electrical socket near the bed and Ginji's eyes snapped open, the innocent chocolate orbs spiraling into a swirl of gold.

_I'm Alone_

Several shimmering tears fluttered through the air as Ginji arched with a heart shattered scream, his back tensing in sorrowful agony as light rippled across his trembling skin to blast volts of electricity throughout the apartment. His soft cheeks held rivers of tears as he dropped his head forward to hands rising to tear through the golden spikes, his choked cries stuttering as he thrashed from side to side.

Time seemed to stop as it usually did during his rampages. His wide eyes spiraling from chocolate to gold stared blankly at the bed as he held tightly to his head, his fingers digging into his temples as he sniffled incoherently. He could no longer sense Paul or the other presences that had entered the room, couldn't hear whatever they were saying or screaming, couldn't see anything but the darkness before him and the pain boring through his trembling body. He was rocking violently when something suddenly brushed across his bare back causing him to release a soft gasp from his lips while he flinched away from the touch. The electricity sparking around him came furiously alive as Ginji tried to shy away from the suffocating constriction trying to draw him in, it lashed out like a snake into the brunette pulling Ginji into his embrace. His chocolate eyes brightened for a moment as he heard the anguished breath beside his ear, his body relaxing for a brief moment as he felt the trembles of the stubborn body refusing to shy away from the excruciating pain of the blonde's power.

"Gin …"

His heartbeat increased in volume at the beautiful familiar purr, his chest tightening at the raspy breath on his neck as he felt something press against his shoulder. Though his expression was still blank, the fingers grasping his chin had Ginji's breath stalling and his chest aching, and then he felt a skittish pressure on his lips.

_Please … please let it be you!!_ Ginji trembled as he squeezed his eyes closed, afraid if he opened them that this would be just another nightmare.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Shido released a halting breath as the angry crackle of a thousand volts suddenly died away, the silence forcing his dark eyes up on impulse to stare at the ribbons of blinding light fluttering through the apartment as the energy hummed gently around Ginji and Ban. He dropped his eyes with a relieved breath as he pushed from the floor, his arms and legs tingling still from the static pull of the electricity while his weight settled back into his feet. His hand ruffled up through his sizzled ebony hair when he turned toward the movement of the café owner.

_Thank God …_ Paul sighed as he brushed his hand gently along his burned arm, his eyes staring worriedly at the two in the midst of the bed. He blinked rapidly as his blinded vision focused through the soft light radiating off Ginji.

All at once the darkness dissolved making the gentle touch of Ban's lips to his own the most delicious thing he'd ever felt in his entire life, overwhelming him with such astounding delight that tears streamed like waterfalls against his cheeks. His hands, having slipped sluggishly from his temples as he'd began to recognize the brunette's touch, buried themselves within the soft cotton of Ban's sweatshirt, pulling himself desperately closer as he uncurled himself to the warmth radiating off his partner. His breath was a soft, yet completely desperate whimper as Ban's hand left his chin to slip along his ribs, grasping hold of the blonde's side to pull him closer. His other hand slipped up through Ginji's hair, the soft gold locks stirring gently around his fingers as they both separated. Dark sapphires stared into teary chocolates for what seemed to them an eternity before Ban pulled him so close his own chest ached with pain.

The several minutes of calm that Shido had felt had shed away after watching the two in the midst of the bed. He glared at the brunette venomously, his anger and hate rising to new heights as he watched Ban cradle Ginji.

_What the hell … why the Hell is Ginji touching him …_ Shido's fists curled as he took a step forward. _What the Fuck does the Snake Bastard think he's doing holding him like that_- _Is Ginji Fucking **NAKED**!!! _

Shido drew in a frustrated breath as he stared at his former leader and the man he detested above anything else, possibly even more than poachers. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him from marching up to the brunette he desperately wanted to beat to death. He turned to peer at the stern expression on Paul's face, the silent warning.

"Let it be Shido … come on."

He watched the café owner start down the steps, disappearing around the corner before he turned still enraged eyes on the Get Backers, locking eyes with a glaring Ban. With a frustrated growl, he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and started down the steps. _Bastard …_

"Ban …" Ginji softly whispered while lifting his eyes to the brunette. Peering at the brunette's frustrated expression turned toward the apartment entrance with curiosity, Ginji drew in a small breath as he lifted his hand to gently touch Ban's cheek, his fingers stroking the soft skin lovingly til his partner snapped out of his loathing to turn stunned eyes on him. "It's amazing how you can even make death glares so sexy." He grinned softly at the blush rising into Ban's cheeks and the sudden turn of his head in an attempt to hide it from him. _Oh Ban … if you only knew how cute you are._ He sighed as he pressed himself against Ban, his hand slipped around the brunette's waist to pull him closer. "You can't hide from me Ban-chan."

Tipping his head so his long bangs brushed down before his eyes, Ban exhaled a sharp breath as Ginji's hand stretched up his cheek to comb through his hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers several times before he pressed his hand to his chin, forcing his gaze to his own. Ban peered deeply into Ginji's desperate gaze, searching those innocent depths carefully before he shook his head in annoyance.

"what's the matter?" Ginji stuttered as Ban pulled his hands away.

"I've wronged you in so many ways Ginji!" He scowled. "I have done the utmost worst to you and it eats at me that you couldn't care less!"

Peering carefully at Ban as the brunette's smooth brows trembled in frustration and guilty agony, Ginji straightened himself while turning to face Ban completely, remaining silent so Ban could continue. He knew it was difficult for the brunette to share his feelings and the fact that he was trying filled Ginji with hope and guilt, because he knew the troublesome agony weighing on his beloved's soul was him himself.

Ban watched his trembling fists clinch around the sheets, tearing them slightly within his iron grip. "Out of my own damned jealously I let someone hurt you … I let him touch you in the most invasive most traumatizing way just because of my damned pride and cause I had to make a point! God I swore to protect you and then I went and did this … I almost let someone rape you and then I turned around and did exactly what he was trying to do! How could you come to me Ginji, how could you let me do this to you, how can you truthfully love something like me!? I don't understand it, I don't understand why … I'm not a good person, Gin, I'm a monster I'm-"

"Stop!" Ginji sobbed as he jerked his head down.

Ban's eyes brightened as he felt Ginji's hands trembling around his own.

Soft sobs were lifting through Ginji's chest as fresh tears dribbled off his cheeks, pattering to his hands and the sheets surrounding them. "Enough … no more, please … I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry I tried, I tried to let you express yourself, but Ban you are so wrong!"

Ban stared at him disbelievingly, completely speechless even as Ginji lifted his teary eyes to stare into his stunned sapphire eyes. "Gin …"

"I love you Ban … I've always loved you … I will continue to say it until you accept it," Ginji sighed as he leaned forward, lifting himself above Ban while shifting his fingers through his soft hair. "You been hearing people say so many wrongful and ugly things about you through the years that somewhere along the way, unconsciously I think you started believing them. You are the furthest thing from a monster Ban. If I were ever to compare you to anything, I'd say angel … but even they shame you!"

"Ginji …" Ban sighed while hanging his head, falling silent.

Ginji found himself biting into his lower lip as Ban remained silent for what seemed like forever.

"I'm almost sure that was blasphemous."

A choked breath left Ginji's lips in a chuckle as he dove forward, his fingers slipping through Ban's hair as he wrapped himself around the brunette, kissing him passionately. He moaned gently as he felt Ban's curled fingers slide along his jaw to caress his ear briefly.

"I'm sorry Ginji …" Ban started to get cut off by the blonde's fingers.

Staring lovingly at Ban, Ginji bent forward to kiss his fingers covering the brunette's lips. "I love you. Only you!" He added as he turned his eyes embarrassedly down the brunette's torso, his hands stroking slowly down the sweatshirt to curl his finger around one of the strings. "I didn't know you still had this."

Scowling, hating how Ginji could immediately unconsciously ruin a mood with his naïve innocence, Ban exhaled a hard breath as he turned to slip his legs off the bed. "Yeah, I suppose it could be good considering the rest of our clothes is disintegrated or covered in blood."

"Sorry," Ginji grinned.

"Don't worry about it," Ban sighed as he brushed across the apartment to open the door, freezing as he noticed the duffle on the top stair. _How the hell did that get there … I thought I dropped it down_- He grinned slightly as Paul immediately came to mind. _Old man's always putting his nose where it doesn't belong. _

"What's wrong? And where do you think you're going!? I'm not done with you!"

_Yeah yeah,_ he sighed while bending to snatch the duffle off the floor. "Quit your bitching …" Ban sneered as he walked toward the bed, tossing the duffle to a stunned blonde. "Here."

"What is it?" Ginji inquired while opening the bag.

"Something you're gonna need."

*******************************************

**Author's Note: **So there you have end of chapter 12, so hope everyone liked it, already working on next chapter. Everyone's gonna be back in next chapter, and depending on how long it gets, I'm gonna try to get the Ban and possessed Himiko thing into the next chapter ... hahaha, little spoiler to anyone that actually reads these. There you go, XD. So, please let me know what you think. Still eager to know, please review and give me anything on your mind, think back to those favorite parts in the chapter or other chapters that your itching to know or find out or want to see happen. Let me know and I'll do everything I can to please. :) After all, whats the point of fanfics if you can't please everyone with your imagination!? Hehehe, please let me hear from you and until next time. Thanks everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **So, I've returned. I want to appologize for the long wait, I know its been a long time since my update, I'm dreadfully sorry to any of you that wanted to murder me. :) Was going through a rough patch and wasn't able to focus on anything happy as Get Backers. It was really bothering me. I kept trying but nothing was sticking and I absolutely was hating everything that I tried to create. But no fear I finally came out of my slump and I'm glad to say that I'm back on track. So enough talking on to the story.

**Warnings: ***Shrugs* No real warnings in this chapter its pretty clean ... I think. Hehe

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, but the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**13**

The soft hum of the numerous giant fans echoed out into the enormous steel-lined chamber as the furious tap of keys drifted into the otherwise silent darkness. Shifting her delicate hands across the mixed layers of baby blue and strawberry pink cloth, Sakura Kakei watched the boy genius before her with adoring eyes. The honey glow in her brown eyes died away as she moved away from the light radiating from the dozens of computers laid out around the white haired boy.

"Makubex."

The furious tap of his fingers on the keyboard continued as an unreadable text skimming up the screen reflected on the lens hiding the face of the New Volts leader. She lowered her eyes with a soft exhale.

"I spoke with my brother; he should be here within the next couple hours. Kazuki is with him. I thought his help could be beneficial; seeing as how he's the only one that we know that's been to the Beltline and returned alive."

Watching Makubex' back silently, the rhythm of his speeding fingers increasing; Sakura released a heavy breath as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura …"

Lifting her eyes to watch Makubex lift his hand to pull the lens away, his hair brushing slowly back down to veil his eyes glowing by the light of the computers, Sakura watched him slowly draw his legs to his chest, waiting patiently for him to continue while he set his chin to his knees.

"Yes Makubex?" She prompted as he remained silent, troubled.

His pale blue eyes brightened as he lifted them into the light. "Would you say that I've a rational mind?"

Blinking confusedly, Sakura's brows creased softly as she walked forward to kneel beside Makubex. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because what I've stumbled upon can't be real … it just can't," his voice rose slightly as he jerked his head. "But every time; every time I always come up with the same result! I don't understand … I just don't understand how this is possible, this shouldn't be possible, but I've tried it over and over again. Taking different routes and adding different variables and I always come out with the same conclusion!" He buried his head into his hands, his fingers digging into his hair as he stared angrily at the floor. "It's not rational at all Sakura, there can't be any way this conclusion is true … it's so far beyond impossible it's almost hilarious!" He snickered deliriously.

"Makubex, you're scaring me," Sakura whimpered as she leaned forward to pry the boy's hands from his temples. "What're you trying to say? What did you find out? Is the God of the Limitless Fortress responsible for all the deaths that have been occurring? Makubex!?"

Makubex' eyes were wide; his pale blue irises miniscule within his scleras. "It's not the God of the Limitless Fortress." He chuckled like a man possessed. "It's out of this world … it's not human …" the grin plastered to his face slowly faded away as Makubex' eyes turned hazy, blind. "It's not anything-"

"Makubex!" Sakura gasped as he tipped to the side. "Makubex-" she shouted while diving toward the white-haired boy. Her arms slipped quickly around his small figure, raising him to cradle him against her chest as she began to rock in hysterics. "What's wrong!? Makubex! Makubex, tell me what's wrong!?"

A gasp flew off her lips as a chuckle began to lift through the gentle hum of the fans, an eerie chuckle that had every nerve and muscle cramping painfully throughout her body. Her bright eyes slowly filled with panic as Sakura leisurely turned her head to glance over her shoulder into the dark room. Horror flushed her pretty face as she spotted a silhouette within the tiny wisps of light flooding through the fans.

"Wh-wh-who's there?"

"I'm sure you know pretty darling … search your nightmares … I'll be there."

* * *

Kazuki chuckled softly as he brushed into the room ahead of the flustered Juubei and hysterically amused Emishi. His bright brown eyes stared adoringly at the scowl lifting into his lover's scarlet face while Emishi continued to crack jokes in Juubei's expense due to his lack of humor. A long sigh passed softly off his chest as he turned away from the two to walk further into the room, completely unaware of the presence along the edge of the shadows.

"Makubex, Sakura, we're here."

"Its surprisingly quiet in here," Emishi puzzled as he swept his hand through his long mahogany hair.

"Apart from your talking!?" Juubei scowled as he brushed past the frowning comedian.

"Oh, are they doing something naughty!" Emishi's excited squeal cracked into a shout of pain as Juubei's fist connected to the soft structure of the Loulan descendant's nose. The force of the impact sent the Bloody Joker sailing backwards several yards while a knot browed Juubei flexed his tense fingers.

"How dare you imply such disrespectful things about my sister!" Juubei growled angrily while he slowly lifted his clinched fist to spin toward the snickering comedian. "Such behavior is appalling and punishable by death Emishi!"

_Oh Juubei._ Kazuki smirked simply as he turned with a shake of his head.

"Ah come on Juubei, it was just a joke, take a joke. Please take a joke!" Emishi nervously chuckled while backing away from the brooding blind man. "Kazuki please!"

Sealing his eyes with a soft laugh at Emishi's desperate plea, his fingers working slowly through the loose strips of his brown hair, Kazuki turned slowly to peer at a cringing Emishi and the back of his flaming lover.

"Juubei, there isn't any need to worry about Emishi's harmless joke. We all know what a sophisticated woman Sakura is. And to take into account just how much Makubex respects and sees her as a motherly figure, it's simple to see that neither of them would do anything Emishi happens to joke about."

The rage that had gripped Juubei slowly began to diminish at the softness of Kazuki's voice. He found himself automatically turning toward the presence of his lover, his tense shoulders relaxing as Kazuki laughed.

"So don't be so angry." Kazuki's eyes glazed adoringly as he bowed his head, his fingers curling through his hair. "The look doesn't suit you."

"He heh, I can think of a few for you that would."

Turning back around, his eyes brightening as something lunged toward him, Kazuki barely heard Juubei scream something to him before a hand slammed against his throat.

"Kazuki!" Emishi gasped while Juubei sprang forward, needles drawn to defend his lover.

"That look, such a beauty!" He chuckled as Kazuki grabbed his strangling hand, his feet kicking uselessly. "I'd love to be able to take the time to see every expression you could muster, but I'm too busy … don't worry I'll make this quick."

Choking against the large hand tightening around his throat, Kazuki snapped his eyes closed in a grimace as his now heavy legs stopped kicking and slowly began to fall limp.

"Kazuki!" Juubei screamed out while throwing his needles, his brows creasing as a thick growl filled the air.

"Gotcha," Emishi barked while snapping his whip forward.

"Ju- Juubei …" Kazuki slurred as he was released to collapse to the cold floor.

"Kazuki!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

An exasperated sigh filled the dull hum of the fans as a puff of smoke slithered slowly through the tiny wisps of light invading the room. The rosy bud of a cigarette's butt glowed briefly with the intake of air, before a pearly smile flashed in the darkness. Turning his dark eyes slowly across the room to the scraggly clad form of the other demon, Titus exhaled a long breath as he glanced at the hundreds of computers lying before him.

"Such lovely candidates for the harvesting!"

"Don't bet on it, they're not an item, that much is clear," he sighed while leaning forward to touch the screen, the unreadable text clearing slowly beneath his fingertips. "I'd expected you to see at least that, old man, seems you're losing your touch. Shame."

"Screw you Titus!" The other demon hissed angrily while slipping his fingers across Kazuki's parted lips. "I've been doing this for ages." Darting his eyes toward a moaning Juubei, the demon leaned forward to slam his palm to the man's temple. "I know lovers when I see them, and these two are defiantly it. I can still smell that bitter sweet scent of sex on them." Pushing up to glare daggers at the beautiful man, the demon hissed angrily, "There's not any demon alive that's a better seeker than I!"

"Perhaps," he exhaled slowly, the smoke leaving his lips curling up his face. "But that was a long time ago, old man, before that Aingeal hit you with an enlightenment spell. You've been nothing better than a sewer rat these days." Grunting softly as his shirt was grasped, jerking him around to peer at the enraged demon, Titus stared indifferently.

"You listen to me you piece of shit-"

"Do you deny it?" Titus softly inquired, watching the fire die from the other's eyes as his grip loosened. "A'Sirus sends me to clean up your messes all the time. To be honest, I'm sick of it. I'm not your babysitter, you used up piece of filth. Why she keeps you breathing I'll never understand. You've never brought her anything of use … what use are you Krad?"

"I have knowledge," Krad grinned while pushing Titus backwards. "You'll do well to remember little Legion … I'm complete devil, you're nothing but a parasite that A'Sirus has to prepare flesh for. If you wish to start something, be sure you can back it up first. I'd take you in seconds!"

"Funny," Titus smiled against his cigarette while straightening his shirt. "I take A second!"

"Why you little rutting whore! I'll-"

"Enough boys!" A'Sirus' voice shrieked through the chamber. "I want this place quarantined, we must find It before that renegade Aingeal gets here and finds it before us. It'll be like a homing beacon for him, so I need the advantage over him. If that is the kid genius Ophithus told me about then you should be able to take over this worthless fortress-like hell. Now."

"Nice to hear from you A'Sirus, it's been what … three millenniums!?" Krad hissed a chuckle.

"You're lucky it's been that long Krad, believe me when I tell you, be thankful I wasn't the one to administer your punishment six years back." She hissed. "I'll expect results soon."

"What are you doing A'Sirus?" Titus inquired while leaning toward the computers, his fingers typing delicately. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"I'll be around shortly, there's something I need to do first!" She stated while pausing in front of a small shop on the corner of a rural section of the city. "I need to see a teller."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Dashing through the dark hall, small tables toppling over, casting the flower vases crashing to the maple floors to mingle in the mess of mail and newspapers, Himiko stumbled as she grasped the side of the doorframe. Her breath was drawing on painful gasps as she stumbled wildly through her apartment, her violet eyes large and enflamed. She snapped her gaze backwards, staring with wide horrorstruck eyes.

"No! Stay away from me! Don't!"

Gagging as something hammered into her back, the thin layer of flesh tearing as something tore its way back within her, Himiko released a howling scream while grasping her head. Her fingers dug to her temples, forcing blood to slip down her pale wailing face as she stared with blind eyes to the ceiling.

'Stop resisting!' A voice called through the shrieks.

"No! No, don't! I don't want this! I don't want to do this anymore! Just stop! Leave me alone, I can't do it, I just can't do it! STOP!!"

'It will never stop child, you wanted this, you willed it to become history. I reality that you were hanging desperately to. You gave me your body, will me your soul!'

"BAN!!!!"

Slamming her palm to the small table in front of her, tussling her crystal ball, causing the image in its core to ripple, the old woman glared angrily at Himiko's struggling form.

"Worthless whore!" She grit, "I've given you ample opportunities and now suddenly you can't!? You hate the man, what's it matter if you hurt him!? Seek your revenge, your brother's crying for blood! He's crying for you to avenge him! Avenge him; take your brunette's life into your hands. Make his suffering quench your own! Listen to me you little rutting whore!!"

Snarling savagely while knocking her ball from the table, ignoring its hollow cry as it struck the concrete floor beneath the hundreds of surrounding pillows, the woman slipped her hands up through her hair to grasp fistfuls.

"Retched bitch!"

"Seems I've found you in a mood, is it a bad time?"

Snapping her eyes up to peer at the form within the shadows of her shop, the old woman found her ageless eyes squinting. "W-who are you!?"

"Do you not recognize me?" The soft voice chuckled, the sound a musical ring through the dark shop. "I suppose we've both changed since the last we saw one another. You went from a mighty devil of His courts to this miserably pitiful hag you are now, while I grew from a young beauty to The beauty."

"A'Sirus," the old woman sighed while leaning back into the cushions, her arms folding across her chest. "What do I owe the pleasure of Your company?"

"I need you to do something for me, for old times sake." A'Sirus stated while winding her way from the dark patches of the shop to settle into pillows across from the other woman.

"Me?" she grinned, a flighty chuckle escaping her lips, "Ophithus dead or something?"

"Of course not," A'Sirus frowned while glancing at the dark orb at her ankle. Hoisting it to settle it back to the center of the table, A'Sirus lifted her eyes back to the shriveled hag across from her. "I don't let those useful to me or my Lord die."

"Oh," she grinned, "just let them decay, is that it?"

"Are you still angry that I stripped your powers?" A'Sirus sighed dramatically, "it was a punishment, you couldn't have any … privileges!"

Humming softly with a backwards tip of her head, the old woman smirked maliciously, "so what reason would I have to ever help you?"

"Thanks for letting you live," A'Sirus snarled, "He wanted you dead, your power drawn back to Him, but I bargained your exile instead. And it's not like you don't have some power left. You've been able to make it as a teller I see."

"I suppose," she shrugged, "it pays and keeps me amused, the women are particularly funny to toy with. They think all their wishes and dreams will come true once they visit a teller."

"Well, can you tell me whether my dreams are going to come true?" A'Sirus grinned while leaning her elbows to the table edge. "I come with an offer you Wouldn't want to bypass."

Tilting her head to the side, the hag's lip twitched before rising into a smile, "what offer?"

"A sum of your power and rank returned," A'Sirus nodded.

"Reinitiation?"

Nodding again, A'Sirus' eyes brightened eagerly as a faint light began to engulf the old woman. "So … are you interested in helping me?"

Slipping slender delicate hands across the table to touch the orb, forcing it to glow, a dazzling dark haired woman stared back at A'Sirus. "What was it you wanted, Lady Siren?"

Exhaling satisfied, A'Sirus leaned back into the pillows while folding her hands together. "I'm sure that you're aware of what I'm currently trying to accomplish?"

Nodding while bringing her crystal ball back to life, the teller continued to hold the demon mistress' gaze. "Even with as far as I've fallen, it's impossible to not know what you've been up to dear Lady Siren. How is the vessel coming?"

"Not so well, I hate to say," she frowned, "I can't seem to get it right anymore, I've never had such a problem creating flesh as I have these past days. I fear that it might be the fault of a young man I happened to cross paths with. He destroyed the flesh I created for Titus."

"A man stripped a Legion's skin!?" She gasped, her eyes turning to her orb worriedly. "Who is he?"

"I haven't a clue; he is why I've come to you. I've had Ophithus search his identity and he was unable to locate anything within his book so I can only turn to you now. You are my last hope. I pray to His name that you are more successful."

"Quite unbelievable," she whispered while slipping her hands across the balls surface. "A human man is responsible for … all this … he must have rattled you to make you this desperate Lady Siren."

"I've come too far in the preparations for the ascension of my Lord; I cannot let anything interfere now. You'd never believe how close I am, so close!" She grit, "I'll not let a mortal rattle me and keep my head unclear. I just want to know if he represents any form of problem. Tell me, is he the Aingeals' champion!?"

"One moment," she breathed while glancing into the orbs core. "Great mystic powers that unite and tie this world together; lend me your power and knowledge, tell me the outcome of this present darkness."

Slipping her smooth fingers slowly around the orb, caressing it lovingly, the lady bowed her head, sealing her eyes with a moan as she began to feel herself slowly being picked apart. Though once pain may have been involved, now the routine was nothing more than like a glorious stretch first thing in the morning. She could sense her skin peeling away from the bone, her muscles shriveling and nerves melting as she began to separate from her body.

'There is darkness …' She whispered, though her voice echoed around A'Sirus like a trumpet. The long curls of her dark hair began to float around her honey lit body as her eyes trembled beneath her sealed lids. 'All surrounding a spacious eternity … fire, I can feel its heat, a simple glance peeling flesh and rendering your death immediate. The image is shifting, I see Aingeals and our brothers and sisters the Diabhals … the war is continuing, its hard to see which side is wining, so many are falling …' Her brows creased as several hundred images began to rush her, stealing together into a blinding mess of spilled paint.

_What is this … I can't make it out!_

Wrinkling her nose while slipping her right to the bottom of the orb, she hoisted her left above the fiery ball. 'I see a boy, a blonde … the Aingeal Ezekiel is with him.'

"Blonde!" A'Sirus frowned. _The one Titus was attacking._ She lifted her fingers slowly to her lips, brushing them slowly across her knuckles as the teller tried to make out the mess of images. _Perhaps he's the Aingeal's champion, that'd explain why Titus was drawn to him! His instinct to destroy him must have seemed like lust to the immature fool! _She brightened her eyes. "Now it makes sense, nothing on the brunette?"

'Bru …' shaking her head, the teller grimaced softly while picking through the images, 'I don't see any-' She felt her breath leave her body as every nerve, muscle, skin particle and bone began to realign. _No! No, this can't be!_

The images had all come together, the blurred mess pixilating slowly into a stunning glimpse of Ban brushing across the apartment above the Honky Tonk to lean into the bathroom door.

_**No! No, He Can't Be The One That A'Sirus Is- I Saw Him First, He Belongs To Me!! For Years I've Waited For His Guard To Go Down, Waited For Him To Forget That I Would Return For Him! The Witch Is No Longer Able To Protect Him From Me, This Was My Chance, I Won't Let ANYONE Take It From ME! NO ONE!! **_

Exhaling a long breath as her hair fell slowly back around her shoulders, bouncing in time to her enormous breasts as she collapsed back against the cushions, she stared at A'Sirus.

Watching the gasping woman with a sneer, A'Sirus settled her arms to the table while leaning her chin to her propped hands, "well?"

Inhaling a long breath to calm her racing heart, she slowly shook her head, "only the blonde … I saw only the blonde. There is no brunette that will challenge you Lady Siren. He isn't the Aingeal champion."

"No," she grinned, "but the blonde might be." Pushing off the table, her long figure straightening in the dark, A'Sirus slowly turned toward the shop. "I thank you, not only do I not have to worry about the demon eyed human interfering, but now I know who the Aingeal's will seek for their champion. And I know that I can **NEVER** allow that to happen."

Hoisting her hand to rest if against her breasts, the teller exhaled a final heavy breath, "so what will you do Lady Siren?"

"I have some work to do in that devil building in the center of Shinjuku, and then I'll send every resource I have to find and destroy this boy before Aingeals or Gabriel can rescue him. Then I'll be free to raise my Beloved Lord from his hell."

"I wish you luck-" she began to stop as A'Sirus whipped around toward her.

"For your help," she hissed while blasting a ray through the teller, grinning at her shrieking gasp. "Half the faction of your power and rank returned. Welcome back to the brotherhood sister … welcome home Korlera."

Exhaling a shaky breath while gripping the bleeding hole within her chest, her wide eyes darting from A'Sirus' disappearing form, the demon Seer Korlera slowly, menacingly began to chuckle as the wound began to seal beneath her now clinching hand. Hoisting her dark maroon eyes to stare across her shadowed empty shop, her chuckle turned into a full shriek as her eyes glazed. Her eyes narrowed as she watched an enraged Ban tear through an army of demons on his way to reach Ginji.

'Help,' she scoffed, her soft voice turning deep and crackling, Korlera slowly pushed away from the cushions and the table. Her long ratty clothes slowly dropped from her slender, youthful figure. 'Such a fool you are A'Sirus … did you think I'd be grateful, you were the one that turned me to this pitiful existence in the first place. I'd rather that our Lord had pulled my power to Himself in the end. But now, I'll see to it that you die for what you did. Half, I shall have never-ending power when I take the Heir. With his blood, with his power I will turn the tide of this war and I will be the one to raise the Lord from his prison … and then He will wish to repay me and you, dear A'Sirus, will be cast to the pits where you belong!' Pausing before a spider webbed cabinet, she jerked the doors open to stare at the sheer clothing within. "Don't worry Himiko Kudo. I'll be come to you … and then I'll make everything right."

*******************************************

**Author's Note: **Again, thank you for everyone thats reviewing and thanks for being patient with me. I've already got alot planned for the next chapter, so I'm thinking I wont have many problems getting it on here fast for you. I keep promising things, like the Ban/Himiko thing, well, with how things are going its not going to be for a while, maybe several chapters, four i think, not entirely sure. But I've a special surprise for **"ajj7sunhawk" **in the next chapter, thank you for all your support and reviews. I really appreciate your help, thank you. Thanks to everyone.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)

I hope this helps, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or requests.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **So, I'm back with yet another update. Our loveable Get Backers are back as is their rivals, fatherly figures and a new enemy on the conflict that is the irristible Ban Midou. What is poor Ginji to do when so many people are after his Ban. More devil evilness and I'm going to start getting the links between Ban, Ginji and the angels and devils out into the air. The battle between Himiko, her demon and Ban is coming up fast now to (thankfully, I keep trying to get to that point and it seems to be taking forever. I'm so tired of it, I got to get it out of my Head!!)

**Warnings: ***Shrugs* Who really cares about warnings, its evident you click on the mature links for a reason and its cause you want some kinky smut and hard core sex in the fics so ... anyway, there's some language and adult themes in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, but the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**14**

Slipping his fingers slowly through the carpet, tracing circles as his boredom escaladed, Ban peered almost blankly at the floor between his knees before tipping his head back to the wall with a sigh. Releasing a layer of the tension from his shoulders so his weight pressed to the wall, he slowly turned his eyes to the door along his left side, a grin lifting to his lips at the distressed sounds escaping the room. Pulling his arm from his raised knee to smack it to the door, he snickered softly as there was a sudden scuffling sound beyond the door.

"Ginji?"

"You can't be serious Ban!?" He squeaked.

_Just now figuring it out_. Pushing his shoulders off the wall to lean into his knees, Ban stared at the door. "When am I not serious Gin?"

"Ban-chan!" He whined a bit more pathetically then Ban had heard in a while.

"Come on out Ginji," Ban sighed while reaching to pull his carton of cigarettes out. Slipping a tube between his lips to pull it from the pack, Ban tipped his head back with a heavy breath, "It's not like it's going to kill you." Turning his eyes toward the door as it jerked open, Ban's gaze drifted up the ankle-length khakis and ebony v-neck shirt to Ginji's pissed off expression. "There … that wasn't so bad."

"I will NOT wear this!"

"Don't be a child," Ban sighed while pushing to his feet to brush across the room.

"I'm not being a child, I just-"

"Ginji," Ban turned to hook the blonde with his dangerous gaze, rendering him speechless as he proceeded to continue. "Its clothes … they're only intended to cover you up so as to not embarrass yourself and me as well."

Blinking as Ban turned back around, Ginji took several long strides to catch up and grasp his partner's wrist. "I'm aware of what they're supposed to do; I mean that I cannot wear them because of what they represent!"

"And what is that?" Ban dispassionately inquired, his imprisoned hand remaining limp beside Ginji's cheek. "The Lightning Emperor?"

"Yes," Ginji whispered chokedly, his grip faltering on Ban's wrist so his hand fell back to his hip. "I didn't want to ever wear these things again, I can't Ban. I remember everything too clearly …" he shivered while dropping his wide eyes to the floor, his arms encircling himself as the trembles started.

Staring at his partner, his eyes almost emotionally disconnected, Ban exhaled a heavy breath while turning his gaze to the door hiding the staircase that'd lead down to the café. Sealing his eyes with a frustrated scowl, Ban snapped his hand up to tear his cigarette from his lips and cast it aside before turning around.

Continuing to stare at the floor to widen his eyes as Ban's arm slipped up his side to snare his shoulder, pulling him to the brunette as his chin was grasped, Ginji lifted his gaze to grunt softly as his partner's lips fell to his own. Slipping his fingers in slow mesmerizing circles against Ginji's chin, producing small mewling sounds and moans from the blonde, Ban tipped his head a fraction to exhale sharply as Ginji parted his lips. Soft hands fisted into Ban's chocolate strands, Ginji's shoulders bunching as he was pulled and drew himself closer to his partner. Ban's arms slipped tighter around Ginji's back, his fingers digging through the ebony shirt to grasp the blonde's smooth hip in near desperation.

"W-wha …" Ginji stuttered as Ban stepped back slowly.

"There," Ban whispered as his fingers ghosted along Ginji's cheek, "that's better. Isn't it?"

"But," he rasped nearly out of breath, "Why … I thought that … I thought this this-" he cleared his throat as his hands fisted against Ban's shoulders. "I thought we weren't going to, I mean-"

Slipping his fingers over Ginji's lips silencing him, Ban stepped in to draw him into a gentle embrace. "You're always trying to think too hard Ginji. Stop worrying about everything; I'm going to take care of us." His fingers slid slowly down Ginji's arm to hook in a belt loop, "this, it's not something for you to freak out over. They're clothes; we can get you new ones."

Exhaling, Ginji slipped his arms up around Ban's back as he buried his face to his partner's pearly neck. "I just don't want to remember Ban."

"Gin, unfortunately there are some things we're not able to forget. Maybe so that we won't repeat the mistakes, but it doesn't matter," he commented while grasping Ginji's wrist to turn in his arms. "Come on, the dark's made you all depressing and that's beginning to make me pissy." He smirked while pulling Ginji after him toward the stairs. "And I smell Paul's coffee."

Staring at his partner's back as he was pulled to the top of the stairs and then down the next few steps, Ginji slowly turned his gaze down to the pale yet strong hand holding his own. Closing his fingers around Ban's hand, Ginji dropped his eyes to the stairs as he grasped his aching chest.

_You tell me not to worry, to forget, that you'll protect me. _

Pinching his eyes closed to attempt to stop the tears rising, Ginji bit into his lip trying to hush the whimper.

_But what about you!? Who's going to protect you- _

He released a soft breath as an arm slipped past his side to close around his back, pulling him close before Ban's warm breath appeared on his face.

"Why are you looking like the worlds coming to an end? Are you that upset about the clothes?"

Shaking his head quickly, the tears that had gathered along the edge of his eyes escaping to the air, Ginji couldn't help the whimpers that rushed from his parting lips as Ban's hand encompassed his cheek, the pale fingers stroking lovingly, soothingly along his skin.

"B-Ban, please … I do- I don't, I don't want to lose you, I don't want t-to be alone a-again," he sniffled while Ban's lips pressed gently to his sealed eyes, clearing the tears. "I can't let yo-you g-go-" he sniffled while clinging to the brunette. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I know Gin," Ban breathed while tilting Ginji's face up, "will you look at me please," smiling slightly as watery chocolates unveiled, Ban leaned in to kiss the blonde sweetly. "I won't leave you Ginji, if this is troubling, hurting you that much, then I relent, we will try it your way. Whatever you want I'll give it to you, so please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry like this." He breathed lightly while whipping the wetness from Ginji's cheeks, "But I need you to try to show some control Gin. Don't go groping me or spend long moments staring at me with this obnoxiously loving look on your face. Not in front of everyone, they'll know something's up."

"Don't worry Ban … as long as I can have you I'll show control," Ginji smiled through a choke, his face tipping forward to rest in the collar of Ban's sweatshirt. "I love you Ban! I love you so much."

Stroking his fingers through the soft golden spikes, Ban kissed Ginji's temple gently before turning his gaze toward the ceiling. "And I you …"

_Possibly more than someone like me should be allowed. _

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Running his finger slowly over the rim of his coffee mug, Shido stared uninterestedly into the dark liquid as his thoughts ran in twisted circles. Furrowing his brows while he ran back through the lustrous moment his imagination had cooked up with a certain **_dangerous_** brunette; he pushed the mug forward several inches to rest his arms to the counter with a dramatic sigh.

"Long night?"

"And morning," Shido responded to the café owner's comment. He didn't lift his eyes to meet the man, but from the corner of his gaze he could see him wiping out several dishes through the reflection in the coffee.

"Is it anything you want to talk about? I'm not gonna have any customers for at least a couple hours."

"No, just couldn't sleep, nothing special." He sighed.

_As if I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind old man … I don't even understand what's on my mind! Well, that's not completely true; I know I suddenly have an insatiable desire to throw Ban Midou across one of your tables Paul and ride him doggie style!!_

His hand rose slowly to press a finger to his lip, his knuckle brushing in an attempt to remember the feeling that had turned his lips numb when Ban's lips had been against them.

_Why is my every thought circulating around him!? Do I want to taste him that bad!? No._ He shook his head while dropping his hand back to the other arm. _No this is all wrong! It's just that damn mysterious aura that's constantly pulsing around him! He unnaturally draws you in, with that whole look and don't touch vibe it's not my fault I want to fuck him senseless! This is like a fucking drug addiction …_ He groaned while setting his hand around the coffee cup.

Slipping his hand up again to instead rest his cheek to his palm, he stared blankly off when every nerve within his body and animal instinct roared to life at the presence that just rounded the corner.

_Why are you tormenting me like this … is this another of your illusions? Just a bad dream I'll never wake from? _

His grey eyes stared desperately at the brunette as he completely rounded the corner hiding the stairs from the rest of the café. He carefully, slowly, inspected every inch of Ban's lithe form, wishing with all his might that he wasn't clothed. Lifting his gaze past the tight jeans and baggy sweatshirt, Shido swallowed a painful breath as he peered up Ban's pearly neck to his stimulating face. He never figured he'd be thankful that the brunette had decided to leave his hair ragged til it lay lazily around Ban's face. Breath staling as those startling sapphire eyes rose slowly to capture his staring gaze; Shido peered at Ban like a hungry animal.

Holding the Maryuudo's gaze for several moments longer, immediately understanding the predatory look in his eyes, Ban turned his gaze down as he slowly passed Shido. He in turn about leapt out of his skin as the brunette's scent struck him full force. Holding a gasp back as Ban sat; a stool between the both of them, Shido watched helplessly, mesmerized, as he then leaned forward casually, the lean yet defined muscles hidden cleverly beneath baggy cotton curling in the motion, his cheek falling into his palm as eyelids fluttered lazily over milky sapphire orbs. Shido wanted to jam a fist down his throat and scream from the torment.

"Shido … what're you still here for, is everything alright? Paul can I have a sandwich?" Ginji bubbly requested as he plopped beside his partner, leaving the space between Ban and Shido.

"Yeah sure, and you know what, order anything you want guys, my treat." Paul stated while folding his wipe cloth.

"Really!?" Ginji squeaked, not noticing the gaze exchanged between the mentor and his child, "Then can I have eggs and bacon? No no, wait pancakes! With syrup, or should I have sausage? What do you think Ban? Toast, no cereal, yeah yeah the one with marshmallows!"

"I should make up a menu," Paul sighed as sweat dribbled down his face, "Ban?"

"Just coffee," Ban exhaled while stretching his fingers agitatedly against his cheek.

"Coffee."

"Black, please," Ban glanced out of the man's gaze to frown as he caught Shido's staring eyes.

"Not hungry?" Shido almost purred, his voice nearly inaudible.

"Not nearly," Ban snapped his gaze to the counter. _What the hell is everyone staring at Me for!? _

"Why aren't you hungry Ban? We haven't had a good meal for a long time and Paul's actually letting us eat free, anything we want, you should have something." Ginji pondered while Paul set the coffee in front of the bristling brunette.

"Thanks," Ban sighed while attempting to ignore his partner.

"Why the sudden change?" Shido inquired as he peered Ban up and down then glanced to Ginji.

"Funny, if it was any of your business I'd tell you," Ban snapped.

"We need to talk," Shido kept his voice low as he peered at Ban's creasing brows. "About us … I nee-"

"No we don't," he grumbled while blowing across his cup to growl, "Gin, I'm not hungry, drop it!"

Pouting his lower lip while glancing at the countertop, not noticing the food Paul was setting in front of him, Ginji suddenly lit up as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"OH!"

Blowing across the steaming liquid before sipping, nearly purring himself at the strength within the brew as it slithered its way down his dry throat, Ban sealed his eyes as Ginji leaned toward him.

Lips hovering against the silky chocolate strands concealing Ban's ear, Ginji smiled slightly as he whispered through his partner's hair. "You did keep swallowing last night, didn't you?"

Several things happened within the span of a few seconds. While Ban choked against the hot liquid he'd been about to swallow, his jerking accidently knocked his cup _**full**_ of the same steaming beverage from his grip, Shido, whom had been staring at the brunette without blinking, had lunged forward to catch the cup before it could pour across Ban's crotch and anguishingly burn some very important body parts.

"Oh," Ginji, eyes widening, covered his mouth in an attempt to not giggle.

"Your reflexes will never cease to amaze me," Paul commented as he stared at Shido. "Nice catch Shido."

_Nice … catch!_ Ban and Shido both seemed to be screaming within themselves as they both stared wide-eyed at one another. The hand that had been holding the cup had flown toward the counter, the other lay braced to the stool with Shido's hand closed firmly over it. He'd lurched back in response to when the Maryuudo had lunged forward, leaving Ban spread eagled on the stool. Drawing in a calmer breath than his previous coughs, his chest heaved softly as a blushing Ban held the Maryuudo's gaze.

Though technically he still sat in the stool, Shido's entire torso was arched toward Ban, nearly dropping himself in his lap. Centimeters stood between the two's faces, their lips trembling with the heated breaths leaving the both of them. Not even an inch; less than a second stood between Ban's and his lips, and crazily, Shido desired with every fiber of his being to be the fool he desperately wished himself to be and lean the remaining distance and touch the brunette. Desiring that taste once more, desiring the heat, the complete abandon.

"Monkey Boy, stop spacing and let me up before you push me over!" Ban growled, snapping Shido from his fantasy.

"Huh …" Shido sputtered while noticing the brunette's severely pissed off expression for the first time. _Ooh._

Clearing his throat as he quickly pulled the cup and his itching hand away from Ban's crotch, Shido set it to the counter without breaking eye contact or easing from his position. "I want to speak to you." He stared into Ban's wide sapphires as they began to dim and shrink. Swallowing a heavy breath, Shido stroked Ban's imprisoned hand lustrously, "Ban …" he purred while leaning forward to grunt as Ban suddenly swung backwards.

"Ban careful!" Paul shouted as the brunette stumbled backwards to slam into the wall. "Ban!"

"Screw you ya fucking primate-"

"Ban just calm down, everything's alright, isn't it?" Paul frowned as Shido snickered.

"So is this the sort of thanks I get for saving your privates from being burned?" The Beast Master shook his head slowly as he continued to hold Ban with a smug, suggestive gaze. "Maybe I should've let it fall in your lap, it's not like it would've done much damage to someone of such small variety."

_You fucking bastard. _

"Shido-" Paul started as Ban growled and Ginji peered at Shido with an offended and rising angry look.

"Or maybe it would've been better to have let you burn … the swelling I'm sure could've helped your self-esteem with such a puny package." Shido snickered as his eyes burned, lust flashing through his eyes like lightning.

_Oh really …_ Ban smirked as his eyes darkened to Shido's challenge. "It's funny for you to be talking so insistently about my privates Monkey Boy. Never knew you were that interested in them … it's a shame you'll **_never_** have the chance to see for yourself just what they look like."

_Fuck you! _

_Damn snake! _

"I think that's enough," Ginji ordered while jumping between the two as they stepped toward one another. Electricity sparked off his palm as he struggled to hold Ban back, his eyes darting toward his partner. "Ban!"

"Nice to see Ginji still comes to your rescue Snake Bastard."

"It's not me he's worried about," Ban calmly stated, all serious and deadly. "I would've been walking away just fine … can't say the same for you primate!"

_He's on the defense again._ Paul exhaled a heavy breath as Ginji still continued to stand between the two. _Shido I don't think you realize just how close you were to ending up dead there. _

"Well, it's good to see you're both still continuing this into the morning."

Turning from the three boys to exhale as he watched Hevn brush into the Honky Tonk, rays of sunshine bouncing off her slender figure, Paul raked his hand up through his curls. _Thank God._

"Hevn, good to see you, I'm not sure if you will want to be here at the moment though," he sighed.

"Boys behave yourselves, you're all adults, isn't it about time you start acting as such?" Hevn scowled.

_Adults … there are some adult things I'd love to do to you right now, Midou! _Shido sneered to himself as Hevn brushed toward them.

"I've got a job for you," she grinned to glance at Ban as his gaze turned toward her. "Big pay-"

"Every job we get from you usually ends up with us severely injured or nearly dead, explain why I should want to except **_anything_** from you ya creepy crone?"

"Not ballsy enough Snake Bastard?" Shido chuckled, "didn't know you were such a girl!"

"Shido-" Ginji started to exhale heavily as Ban shouted at him.

"Balls have nothing to do with Hevn's cases; we always end up running into the Undead, the Mirokus, or worse, Akabane! So **_no_**, I don't like taking her jobs regardless of how good the pay is!"

"Hear me out Ban," Hevn defended when the bell chimed above the door. "Oh, you're here!" She smiled while brushing toward the lady walking into the café.

Turning her dark eyes slowly around the café as Hevn approached her, the lady took Hevn's hand as it was offered and peered past the blonde as she waved into the café toward the four men.

"These are the infamous Get Backers, Ban Midou and Ginji Amano. This is Shido Fuyuki, a new addition to the recovery business." Hevn merrily introduced. "And this is Paul Wan, the café's owner."

"Honored," the lady bowed, her long snowy grey hair falling past her shoulders. "I am Nuriko Yuki." She softly stated as she straightened her goddess structured figure. "Is it true you can get back anything?"

Exhaling sharply as Ginji tugged at his sleeve, Ban stepped forward to offer his hand, "What was it that was taken from you?"

Setting her small hand into Ban's, holding her breath at the velvet caress of his fingers as he closed them around hers, she stared at the brunette as he lead her through the café toward a booth. Sliding into the booth to nod to Hevn as she settled beside her to snap her gaze back to the brunette as Ginji and Shido sat beside him; Nuriko set her hands on the table.

"It's my ward," she began, "she was taken from me several days ago … it was my job to protect her and I failed I-"

"Look, nothing can be done about that now, feeling sorry or ashamed of yourself isn't going to get her back. Do you know who took her; has there been a ransom note?" Ban politely interrupted.

"A note, no nothing like that yet, and I'm sorry to say I don't know who took her, but I do know where she is."

"Well that's good at least," Shido sighed.

Nodding as she glanced at Shido, Nuriko cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't crack. "She's somewhere in the tall building around the center of the city."

"The Limitless Fortress!" Ginji gasped.

Peering at his partner as he bowed his head, his fingers curling into fists against his thighs, Ban turned back to Nuriko. "You're sure she's in there?"

Nodding again, Nuriko peered at each boy before pausing on Ban once again. "Yes, but I couldn't get her out myself …"

"Wouldn't expect you to," Shido stated as he rested his hand on the table. "That place is like a hell on earth. It's not a place for someone like you to try to break into. There are things there that you don't want to see Miss."

"But my ward, I have to save her, only God knows what's been done to her … no note or call from her kidnappers! It's not right; I can't let them hurt her!"

"Nothing will," Ginji stated as he lifted his gaze to Nuriko. "We'll save her … no one else is going to be lost to that place!"

"Gin!" Ban started to pause as the blonde snapped his gaze toward him.

"These are just innocent people that were pulled into that evil place Ban, I can't forgive it and with or without you, I'm going to go save her!"

"Money is not an issue; I've several multibillion corporations across seas, so I'll pay you anything you want, just please help me!" Nuriko begged while bowing her head. "I can't explain how much this means to me, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her … she's just a child."

_Maybe you should learn to keep better tabs on your child then lady. _Shido exhaled to glance at Ban as he leaned back into the booth.

"If we're going to do this, we'll need to know what she looks like."

"Ban!" Ginji happily squeaked as Nuriko smiled.

"Thank you!" She bowed as tears slid down her cheeks. "You don't know what this means to me!"

"No problem at all ma'am," Ginji smiled while taking the picture being offered.

"The Get Backers are on the job!" Ban smirked.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Peering at the picture as Ban slowly pounced down the long steeple of ruins, Ginji tapped his cheek with his fingers. "She doesn't look like a Mary." Brightening his eyes as the picture was snatched from his grip, Ginji glanced up to his frowning partner. "What's wrong?"

"This whole thing really," he sighed. "There's something off …" gritting his teeth with a snarl, Ban snapped his gaze past his partner, "and I don't understand why we had to have the animal kingdom assist!"

Smirking as he brushed forward, a hawk perched on his shoulder crying as it stretched its wings; Shido paused several feet from Ban's side. "Perhaps because I'm the best bet you have of finding this girl. We don't know where she is, who took her, so with this," lifting an article of clothing, Shido glanced toward a boiling Ban. "It's a done deal, at least with my help."

"Whatever Monkey Boy, just get going, the sooner we get this done the better." Ban scowled to peer up at the Limitless Fortress as Shido whistled for several of his beasts. _I hate this place._ Slowly turning to peer at Ginji as he climbed to the top of a ruin, Ban exhaled a heavy breath as his partner's usually bright eyes peered dully down at the place that had been his home. _For many reasons._

"There's something wrong," Ginji whispered as he peered across Lower Town. "It's too quiet."

"Let's get going," Shido smiled as several dogs appeared.

Watching Shido stoop to converse with his animals, Ban lifted his gaze to his partner as Ginji turned slowly, the wind catching his blue button up shirt as a smile lifted to his lips.

"This way," Shido's voice called as he took off after the dogs.

Grinning as Ginji landed in front of him to race after Shido, a mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes, Ban exhaled a heavy breath before following the blonde.

_**Elsewhere …** _

Standing, arms crossed tightly across his broad chest as he stared up at the hundreds of computer screens within the dark chamber, Titus slowly peered from one screen to the other as Krad chuckled hysterically behind him.

"Ya see, I told you … I knew it, and you told me I was old and decrypt, well I haven't lost my touch ya little fool!" He shouted while kicking Juubei over to his back, ignoring his soft gasp. Pouncing over Juubei to grasp his jaw, bending so he was crouched above the blind man's chest, Krad ripped the glasses away to stare into the pale blue eyes fluttering beneath him. "These two are strong …"

"You've been saying that the entire morning," Titus exhaled while blinking, every screen shifting image. "Stop playing with the mortals and make use of them or just kill them. I'm tired of hearing their thoughts."

"You know what they're thinking!?" Krad gasped while turning to stare at Titus. "How can you know what they're thinking!?"

"Simple pleasures of a possessor," Titus exhaled while peering at the screens as they changed once again, his dark lids lifting from his eyes. "Plus, it's a benefit of being one of A'Sirus' favorites."

Scoffing as he turned back to Juubei, grinning wickedly as he extended his hand toward him, Krad brightened his eyes. "You can be that bitch's favorite for all I care Titus … she's a rotten little whore that can't be trusted."

Turning his gaze as Juubei began to scream, Titus watched the blind man arch off the floor as Krad's hand closed over his eyes. "A'Sirus is more trustworthy than half His legions. She's brought us out of the darkness since His imprisonment. And she will also be the one to break Him from His prison and then we will conquer the Aingeals."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Krad grinned as he pulled his hand away, staring at Juubei's sealed bloody eyes. "What if I was to tell you what A'Sirus really is?"

"What she … is?" Titus blinked, all the computers blacking out as his concentration shifted.

"Oh yes," Krad grinned as he pushed away from Juubei to approach Kazuki. "The truth of your black goddess and where-"

**_"BE SILENT KRAD!"_**

Turning his gaze past Krad as the said demon spun around to gasp as A'Sirus' hand closed around his throat, Titus took an unsure step backwards as fire leapt up around the Seeker, his screams washing out to vibrate across the whole Limitless Fortress.

Stumbling across the alley to grasp the grimy wall, Shido hoisted his gaze to the sky as Ban grasped Ginji's arm and pulled him away from a collapsing fire escape. "What is that!?" Shido growled while lifting his hands to cover his ears.

"Ban!" Ginji cringed into his partner. "Make it stop!"

Narrowing his eyes as he stared across the alley to the higher levels of Lower Town, Ban tightened his arms around Ginji as energy burst from his pale figure to cut through all the debris tumbling toward them.

"You worthless corpse, how you shame the honorable name of Diabhals everywhere, do you wish to patronize me you piece of filth!? What I really am!? You don't know the half of what you think you know Seeker! I'll ripe your shriveling flesh layer by layer from your skeleton til you understand that I am your superior and you are the ant beneath my boot! Are we clear!?"

Nodding quickly as skin flaked from his blistering neck, Krad rasped painfully as A'Sirus snapped her hand back, letting him crumble to the floor at her feet. Choking up blood as she stepped slowly over him, Krad curled up as she stalked toward Titus.

"Questioning what I am now?" She hissed as she stopped in front of the young possessor to grasp his neck, holding the acidic touch at bay for the moment. "Are you little man?"

"I wasn't-" he started to grimace as A'Sirus snapped her hand over his crotch to dig her nails into his groin. "A'Sirus …" he whispered as he was suddenly slammed back into a wall. "I-"

"What Titus," she growled while twisting her hand across his groin, grinning at the painful hisses entering and departing Titus' nostrils. "Is it ok for you to discuss such things with Krad when I'm not present?"

"I didn't-"

"I should punish you severely for your transgression … would you like to be reintroduced to the rack Titus?"

"No!" He rasped to groan as A'Sirus squeezed him ruthlessly.

"Pity," A'Sirus grinned as she slid closer to Titus' broad figure. "I do so love punishing you of all dear Titus," she purred while hovering her lips above Titus' panting mouth. "You are one of my favorites." She exhaled before clamping her lips over Titus'.

Crouching to peer slowly around the corner, his gaze drifting past a whimpering Krad toward an unconscious Emishi, Kazuki, and Juubei, bright blue eyes narrowed angrily to widen as long legs appeared suddenly before him.

"What've we here?"

Grunting as he was pushed back from the energy A'Sirus released to hammer into the wall, his teeth clicking painfully together as his head cracked into the plaster; Toshiki quickly darted away from the blast which would blow the entire hall from the building. Brightening his eyes as he stumbled to slip backwards into the crumbling wall, his arms flying out to steady himself while he collapsed to his knees, his blue eyes snapped up toward a grinning A'Sirus.

_Shit! _

Scrambling to his feet as the debris began to crumble from beneath him; Toshiki released a gasping breath as something struck the stone to blast it apart, his wide eyes catching a grinning A'Sirus before he plummeted toward the ground.

Slipping his fingers slowly through the silk cloth as his dogs nudged and sniffed it, Shido's eyes drifted slowly toward the brunette standing several feet in front of him, peering out across the valley with a distant look in his eyes. His eyes narrowed furiously as Ginji brushed up to his side, his head falling lazily to the brunette's shoulder as he to peered out into the ruins.

"It seems so different." Ginji exhaled as he drew his arms around himself. "Colder … like Makubex hasn't made all the progress he has over the past months. Ban," he turned his chocolate gaze up to find his partner's sapphire eyes trained on him. "What's going on … what's happening here?"

Exhaling as he peered down to the massive hole centering the ruins, remembering the blonde at an earlier time when they were both filled of complete rage, Ban slowly lifted his arm to encircle his partner's shoulders and pull him into his chest.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't have anything to do with you understood." He whispered against Ginji's forehead. "You cannot hold yourself responsible for every little thing that happens around here Ginji. Just focus on the job, ok; we're here to find a little girl that's not supposed to be here. She's probably scared somewhere, wondering what she did to deserve this, so let's leave everything else alone. Please. Can you do that just this once?"

Nodding slowly as he slid his hand up Ban's chest, Ginji sealed his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath of the brunette's unique scent. "As long as you're with me I think I can. I'll defiantly try."

Grinning against Ginji's soft spikes to lean back and peer at the blonde's timid expression, his uncertainty, Ban hooked his finger beneath his partner's smooth chin to hoist him into his lips. Ginji moaned softly as he parted his own lips to eagerly accept Ban's tongue to whimper as he pulled back.

"Come on," Ban purred while slipping his hand along Ginji's bangs, "all in good time. We've a little girl to focus on first."

Tightening his grip on the silk, making his beasts cower back as his rage began to pour off the Beast Master in waves, Shido stared at the Get Backers with hatred. _Why you … _

"So where now Shido-" Ban turned to gasp as the Beast Master lunged toward them. Swinging Ginji around to interpose himself between the two, Ban brightened his eyes as Shido's claws slid carefully past him. Jerking his gaze back around as a shriek called through the silence, Ban stared at a deformed figure before it exploded. Grunting as Shido grasped his sweatshirt to pull him forward, their faces inches apart again, Ban narrowed his eyes at the look within the Beast Master's eyes.

"Wake up and pay attention Snake Bastard. Get killed and I kill you!" Shido hissed before twisting around to hammer his clawed hand through another of the deformed figures.

Staring at Shido as he charged off into the multitudes of creatures appearing from thin air, Ban twisted around as Ginji's lightning kicked up into the suffocating air, his guardian curling around his own hand as he charged forward. "Snake bite!"

*** * ***

Stumbling as he twisted around the hundreds of 'things' that had been sent after him, his muscular legs pumping wildly as he drug himself quickly through Lower Town, Toshiki ducked beneath a diving man to hiss as his back was torn open, his sleeveless turtleneck now nearly detached from his torso. Narrowing his bright blue eyes as he ground his teeth angrily together, his fists clinching as energy charged against his palms to spray around his hands, he released a small growl while casting the attacks toward the several leaping creatures.

_What the hell is going on!? _

Gasping as something hammered into him, burning his already lacerated back, forcing pained tears from his eyes, Toshiki stumbled to lurch forward into the rising concrete. Cringing as several hands cut across him to snap his hands up and discharge several swarms of energy, distancing himself for only a moment, Toshiki kicked out as his entire body was seized.

"Get Off!"

Snapping his eyes closed as blinding light cut across the alley, burning the multitudes of creatures pinning him down, their shrieking voices bellowing throughout the otherwise silent neighborhood, Toshiki blinked against the wetness collecting on his eyelashes as something bulldozed through his attackers. Flipping over to his stomach to cover his head, his eyes pinching shut as the shrieks heightened within the sound of ripping flesh and shattering bones, a shaky breath slowly eased through his lips as he hoisted his eyes to peer at the figure rising over the ruins.

"Toshiki!"

Parting his lips as he squinted into the light pouring around the man before him, his bright blue eyes widening as the figure stooped, the darkness creeping around him making each beautiful feature heavenly apparent, Toshiki stared speechlessly at Ban as he offered his hand.

"You can stay there if you'd rather, but I don't know how many got away. They'll be back. Count on it."

Lifting his excessively heavy arm to extend his hand toward Ban, his breath catching as he was pulled to his feet as though he were a feather, Toshiki continued to stare at Ban when he was suddenly embraced by a bubbly blonde.

"We saw those things coming after you and I thought you were a goner!" Ginji whimpered while stepping back to inspect Toshiki, who still stared at Ban. "I'm just glad Ban's so fast … I don't want to think of what could've happened!"

"Yea …" he stuttered to blink from his stupor as Ban turned his eyes away, releasing him from the trance. "I uh, thanks …"

"Whatcha do to piss em off?" Ban exhaled while pulling a cigarette out.

"I," Toshiki started to step toward Ban, expression serious, "I've done nothing, this is daily attacks on the Limitless Fortress these days. Even the Beltline monsters and Brain Trust bastards are being harassed by creatures like these." He growled while turning his eyes to the dead bodies around them. "We don't know where they came from or why they're here, Makubex was trying to figure it out and he was attacked."

"Makubex!" Ginji panicked, "is he ok!?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get through that bitch!" Toshiki snarled, "Kazuki and Juubei were there as well. I think I saw Emishi and Sakura to. You have to help me!" He pleaded while turning to Ban and Ginji. "I can't fight this woman, she's, I, I don't know what she is but its pure evil!"

"We aren't here to help you reclaim the Limitless Fortress." Ban stated while popping his lighter open. "Get your own shit together, Palm Boy … there's a little girl somewhere out here that needs our help."

"One little girl!" Toshiki snarled while grasping Ban's shirt, "we've been burying entire families, children young as four or five. Don't be such a pretentious bastard and help us, we're under more than attack, we're being whipped out you fucking-" grunting as he was struck hard across his jaw, his hands slipping from Ban's shirt as he stumbled backwards to collapse, Ginji stepping forward to protest, Toshiki lifted his hand with a shake of his head.

"You and Samurai Boy sure have big mouths." Ban snarled. "Just because you're not strong enough to defend your home, you'll take it out on the first person that happens along. Well screw you ya little fucker. Grow up and get a pair why don't you … you can't count on me or even your Emperor to come back and bail you out every time something hard comes along!" Ban stated while brushing up to gently grasp Toshiki's arm, being sure to not jostle his injured back.

"Do you think we don't try!?" Toshiki growled while pushing Ban away, "we do try; I do try to defend everyone while you are off simply trying to save **_one_** person! You tell me to grow up, to grow a pair, quit preaching when you're no better off than I!"

Snarling his nose as Toshiki held his boring gaze, Ban scoffed softly as a grin lifted to his lips. "Stubborn little bastard aren't you."

Shaking his head while Ginji chuckled at Toshiki's stunned expression; Shido slowly turned his eyes as several birds suddenly burst away from the alley, their cries brightening his eyes as he snapped his gaze toward the three.

"Get out of the alley!" He shouted while grasping Ginji's wrist pulling him back as a black lightning volt descended to shatter through the ground.

Grunting as he fell into Ban's chest, his wrist imprisoned within his strong grip, Toshiki lifted his gaze to the brunette's narrowed sapphires when the ground began to crumble from beneath them. _Not again! _

Snapping his eyes down to gasp as he noticed the expanding hole, Ban spun around to throw Toshiki as the ground gave out.

"Ban!" Ginji shrieked.

Blasting energy from his palms to throw himself back toward Ban, Toshiki snapped his hand forward to catch the Jagan Master's wrist as he fell through the hole. "I got you, I-" brightening his eyes as the concrete broke beneath his torso, Toshiki gagged as he followed Ban into the dark earth.

"BAN!" Ginji screamed while Shido pulled him away from the concaving alley.

"Don't be an idiot Ginji … wait!"

"But Ban!" he protested to grunt as portions of the surrounding buildings began to drop toward them.

"Forget the Snake Bastard and concentrate on not letting us get crushed!" Shido growled while pulling Ginji after him. "We'll be no use dead!"

Standing above the alley, her dark hair blowing in curls against her bare back, Salarius stretched her arms above her head before lowering them back over her head with a wicked grin. "So much for the loose end. Now … where did the other two go?" She snickered while scanning the streets for Shido and Ginji. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Slipping her hand from her ear as Salarius finished her report, A'Sirus glanced down at Titus' panting form, his powerful thighs curling beneath her ass as she slid her hand slowly back up his bare torso, tracing the definition of his abdominal muscles in slow teasing circles. Flipping her long hair from her vision to grin as it cascaded down around his enflamed groin, she rubbed his nipples roughly as he grasped her hips, inhaling deeply as she descended on him. Exhaling a sharp breath as Titus arched beneath her, her entire body tingling with the lovely discomfort of Titus' girth buried deep inside her, A'Sirus tipped her head to the side as she slowly rocked her hips against her possessor.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Kicking debris clear as he pulled himself over chunks of a fire escape and window frames, his hands slowly picking their way through the darkness so not to damage them, Toshiki squinted as dust fluttered through the dim light cascading through the mile deep hole. Releasing a wheezing cough as he searched across the 4x4 area encased in light to grimace as he slipped forward to slip beneath a wall of water, he sprang back up knocking the wetness from his face while choking on his lungs.

"Midou … Ban Midou!" He choked out while pulling himself slowly back over the mountains of debris and trash. _Must be in the sewers …_ He grimaced as the mucky water slithered down his lacerated back. "Ban Midou …" he shouted to slide down to level ground. "Ba-" widening his eyes as he spotted the brunette trapped beneath several layers of fire escape steel, Toshiki gasped while diving forward. "MIDOU!"

Needles were stabbing through his body, small punctures across every inch creating as much damage and pain as possible as something repeatedly hammered painfully into his heavy head, threatening to crush his skull. The weight on his wrist suddenly lifted as did the rest on his limp body when someone's cool hands slipped across his burning skin moments before he'd come regretfully back to consciousness.

Pulling Ban from his side to settle him into his lap, his fingers slipping slowly across his pale cheeks, smearing the blood dribbling from his right temple when the brunette moaned painfully, stirring beneath Toshiki's widening eyes, he lifted Ban closer to his heat.

"Midou!?"

"Ooh," he moaned while twisting his head away, "Not so loud … oh God, my head is swimming," he softly growled while lifting weak lids to peer up at Toshiki. "Where … Ginji …"

Shaking his head as he pushed Ban's wet bangs from his eyes, careful of his forehead wound, Toshiki rested his hand to the brunette's neck. "They didn't come down after us … Shido and Ginji Amano are still above us. They're safe-" grunting as Ban suddenly lurched forward, stumbling in his deliriousness, Toshiki sprang up after him to slip an arm around his waist before the brunette collapsed. "Midou!"

"They aren't safe up there …" Ban rasped as his dark eyes scanned the area, "where are we?"

"I think the sewers, what do you mean they aren't safe?" Toshiki inquired while shaking his head. "Midou …"

"Sewers," he trembled while lowering his head to his hand, "then there's a way out of here."

"Midou why aren't Shido and Ginji Amano safe?" Toshiki demanded to fall quiet as Ban peered at him, his sapphire eyes glistening ebony in the dark. "What're you talking about, I don't understand."

"Then try to understand this," Ban wheezed, "on the way down I was hit by a second of those black volts … I'm about drained, Palm Boy …" he coughed to grasp hold of the arm bracing his chest. "Ginji … and even Shido, they won't know how to deal with whatever's going on. I have this nasty feeling that it'll kill them instantly. We have to get back up there …"

"Ok," Toshiki nodded while slipping Ban's arm over his shoulders, "I get it."

"Please hurry," Ban exhaled as he leaned his head to Toshiki's neck, unaware of the fluttering of the other man's heart.

"Midou …"

"Hmmm," he hummed while lifting his eyes again.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm the least of your concerns," Ban scowled to suck in a breath as his feet were suddenly pulled out from beneath him, leaving him limp in Toshiki's arms. "I don't need to be carried, I'm not a woman!"

"You're drifting in and out of consciousness; it'll be faster for me to just carry you. It's not like your heavy or anything," he mused more to himself, "don't you want to reach Ginji Amano as soon as possible?"

Falling silent at the mention of his partner, just imagining the panic that was likely gripping the blonde was enough to keep Ban silent for however long it took the blonde holding him to make his way out of the sewers.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to like it!" Ban snarled.

"I understand you have an image to uphold, but it never hurts to accept help when you need it Midou. You should learn your own boundaries as well," Toshiki frowned at the brunette's arrogance. "You aren't invincible."

"Depends on who you ask." Ban exhaled while settling his head to Toshiki's chest, his eyes falling heavily as the blonde started through the sewers.

_You remind me of myself … before Kazuki and Juubei saved me. So full of doubt and unable to trust anyone but yourself. But you have so much more to lose that way Midou._ Toshiki exhaled as he leapt over the mounds of trash to land on a small walkway stretching along the wall of the sewers. _Who will be the one to save you from yourself Ban Midou? Will it be Ginji Amano … or someone else?_

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Slamming his feet through the puddles stretching across Lower Town as thunder roared angrily overhead, forcing human and animal alike to seek refuge before the onslaught of the storm broke open, Ginji raced through the neighborhoods, ignoring the gasps and praises as the inhabitants recognized him. Sparks of light were dancing around his figure, strongly through his enraged eyes as he failed to find even sense his partner anywhere.

"Ginji you need to stop!" Shido shouted as he lunged forward to catch the blonde's arm, ignoring the angry hiss of the electricity that rose to bite at him. "We aren't going to find Toshiki or Midou like this. It's a blind game right now; we haven't a clue where they fell or where they could be right at this moment. I've some of my friends searching the underground as I speak and we'll find Midou that way, but you need to remember why we are here. I guarantee that Midou is looking for a way out and hoping that we'll run into each other when we find the girl."

"What do you know about it!?" Ginji shouted while ripping his arm free to glare at Shido. "All you ever do is fight and harass him any chance you get, why the sudden confidence in his safety, Shido!?"

"Cause its hard as hell to kill that bastard!" Shido snapped back. "I've tried before remember, so did you … and he'd never let himself go without seeing you first moron! So come on, stop running around uselessly, and drawing all this attention I might add and let's find that damn kid!"

Peering helplessly at Shido before turning his gaze behind him, Ginji exhaled a heavy breath before walking past Shido. "I hope you're right about this."

"Someone help!"

Twisting around to brighten his eyes as a young woman slipped around the corner, her petite form collapsing to the ground as several of the same deformed creatures sailed over her, Shido sprang forward as Ginji released several volts. Slapping her hands over her head as she heard the shrilling scream of the creatures as they came down upon her, the girl cringed as electricity suddenly cut over her to throw the men backwards. Hoisting her sapphire gaze to watch Shido slide across the ground to end along her side, his strong hands grasping her sides as he pushed back to his feet, lifting her to his chest as he raced toward the glowing blonde, the girl released a soft gasp as her long hair lifted from her bare back.

"No! The other way!" She shouted while twisting to throw all her weight against Shido's chest, setting him off balance to fall backwards.

"Hey!" He shouted to gasp as the same black light struck the path he would've been racing through. "My God!"

"Shido, we need to get out of here!" Ginji shouted while striking down several of the wobbling men charging him. "Now would be a great time!" He screamed.

"You're going nowhere!" Salarius stated as she dropped in front of Shido and the girl. "You've put up quite a fight, but it ends here!"

"Stay away!" The girl shouted while slipping from Shido's arms to shriek as several of the gangly men dropped in front of her.

"Ravenous Wolf Form!" Shido hissed out while springing toward the girl to cut down the charging men. "Ginji!"

Growling softly as he summoned the electricity from across Lower Town, Ginji discharged several volts to the more impatient of the beasts, frying them to ash as he cast the main source of the electricity across the neighborhood.

_That boy!_ Salarius brightened her eyes as she watched the light spraying around Ginji fail to cease. _It's **THAT** boy!_ She grit while swarms of energy began to spiral around her. _It's because of him that Titus was hurt … it's unforgivable!_ "I'll destroy you myself Blondie!"

Turning his gaze toward Salarius to gasp as something struck his chest, the black volt spearing through his back to shatter against a building pulling it to the ground, Ginji stared wide-eyed at the floor as the girl screamed out from Shido's arms.

"No, don't hurt him!"

_Ban … _

Gritting his teeth as his soft blonde locks arched up into the characteristic spikes of his other persona, lightning arching in waves from his trembling body, Ginji released a throat cracking scream as he clinched his fists. Electricity arched off Ginji as he snapped his golden gaze toward Salarius, her dark eyes narrowing as she released another volt of black energy toward him. Charging forward, his arms springing up to shield his face as the black light struck him, Ginji snarled his nose as he threw his arm out to blast a blinding ray toward the demon.

"Die!"

"Ginji don't lose control!" Shido barked to grunt as the entire area lit up.

"You prey on the innocent and derange excitement by shedding unnecessary blood!" Ginji shouted as electricity arched off to strike Salarius chest. "I won't let it continue!"

Brightening her eyes as she watched light begin to encompass Ginji's slender form, his blue shirt whipping up around his waist as he extended an arm toward the demon possessor, tears began to streak down the girl's cheeks as she envisioned a tall woman making her last stand against the demon Seeker Krad.

_Orlera … is this the one you saved … before your end!? _

Slipping from Shido's grasp to push to her feet to sprint in slow motion toward Ginji, her tears blinking from her eyes as she shouted to the blonde, a murky light lifting from her dark hair to explode across the neighborhood as she touched Ginji's glowing shoulder, the girl wrapped herself around him as her dark sapphires narrowed at Salarius' stunned expression.

"Tremble before His champion demon!" She growled as her hand flew toward Ginji's chest. "God's will be done!"

"Ginji!" Shido shouted as light as blinding and searing as the sun sprayed out to flood the Limitless Fortress as the roar of thunder screamed out through Lower Town.

**_TBC . . ._**

*******************************************

**Author's Note: **Tada!! :) PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't have much to say, other than I've got a pretty good start on the next chapter already. About four pages, word format. I wasn't going to post this one until I had more of that chapter complete because they're linked with the recovery mission and the issues Toshiki Uryuu's presenting to the Get Backers. But I decided to be nice. I'm so enjoying this rising struggle for Ban, not only is Shido beginning to lust (crazily) for the brunette beauty, but I've got others coming in that are going to present to be a problem for the Get Backers. Not to mention, A'Sirus' infatuation with Ban, and Salarius' grudge against Ginji for what happened to Titus. So the chapters to come are going to be dynamite. Or so I hope you'll agree. I've already got this next chapter starting out pretty breath spasming and stomach knotting. Hehehehe ... I'm not saying anymore!! Again, special thanks to **"ajj7sunhawk" **for all your support and suggestions. :). Thanks to all my readers! Please keep reviewing and give me suggestions that you'd like to see.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)

I hope this helps, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or requests.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and welcome back. Don't have much to say in preparation for the chapter so I'll get right into it. Its the continuation of the last chapter, so more drama with Ginji about to go Lightning Lord mode, more Shido lusting after Ban, the devils are back with no sign of the angels to stop them. And for all those Toshiki fans, he's probably going to make alot of appearances in this story. I've got some good ideas going on with him and his relationship with Ban, so I can't help myself. Hey, Ban's hot, who wouldn't want to get a piece of that irrisistible brunette if you had the chance. And here I said I had nothing to say and I'm writting all this crap, haha hah. Ok, well no more from me, I'll talk after the chapter. So enjoy people.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mild yaoi - kissing and touching, suggestions of rape

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, but the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**15**

Slowly opening his eyes as the pain against his chest became too intense, forcing him unwillingly back to consciousness, Ban slowly turned his beating head toward the sound of Toshiki's curses as the wall trembled. Exhaling a sharp breath as he struggled to his feet, his hand immediately rushing to his forehead as he winced, Ban slid slowly along the wall toward the blonde.

"Damn it!" Toshiki hissed as he repeatedly discharged every attack he knew into the sewer exit. "Why won't it open?" Gasping as Ban grasped his wrist, his bright blue eyes turning into dark sapphires, Toshiki watched the brunette slowly approach the wall to set his hand to the cold concrete. "I've been trying everything Midou; I don't know why it won't open!"

Closing his eyes with a soft exhale, Ban turned to stare at Toshiki, "step back."

"What why-" gasping as Ban spun around to hammer his fist into the wall, the concrete separating as if it were butter, Toshiki leapt forward as Ban lurched toward the crumbling debris. "Midou damn you, what the hell!?" He growled while catching the brunette and pouncing away from the falling stones.

Hissing softly as he hoisted his hand, grimacing at his lacerated knuckles, Ban lifted his eyes to Toshiki as the man's fingers pressed gently into his hand, inspecting the wounds. "It's fine."

"Why did you do that, you said you were at half strength Midou, are you trying to hurt yourself!?" Toshiki scowled.

Pushing from Toshiki's arms to brush through the hole, Ban paused within the midst to turn his eyes back to the blonde. "No. I'm not trying to hurt myself. But I can't afford to lose any more time when Ginji's in danger. If it were Kazuki you'd be doing the same thing."

"Yes," Toshiki nodded while following Ban through the hole, "I would race to save Kazuki as blindingly as you are for Ginji Amano, but the difference between us is that I'm not in love with Kazuki."

Pausing mid-step to stare blankly ahead, afraid to even breathe, Ban darted his eyes toward Toshiki as he moved in front of him. "What're you talking about!?"

"It isn't Kazuki that I'd be racing without coherent thought or regard to my own health as you are for Ginji Amano. I don't love Kazuki the way you do your partner." Toshiki smiled.

"I-" Ban started to blink as Toshiki covered his lips with his hand.

"Love is love, Ban Midou. You can't help who you fall for, man or woman … you shouldn't be ashamed of this." Toshiki sighed softly while pulling his hand away to turn around. "One can only be so fortunate to find such a person and have their feelings returned. You are truthfully lucky, Midou."

"I don't know what you're getting at but-" Ban growled as he brushed past Toshiki, ignoring the blonde's grin, "you're as delusional as the sewing twins."

_Sure Ban Midou … deny it, but I know you well._ He sighed while lowering his gaze. _After all it's because of you that I'm living again._

"Are you coming or would you like to prolong your visit to the sewers?" Ban snarled as he glared down at Toshiki. "Palm Boy, come on!"

"Stop screaming, you're going to draw attention and then we're going to be in real trouble!" Toshiki snapped back as he trotted toward the brunette before he broke off in a run, "Midou wait!"

"Stop telling me to wait, I have to find Ginji, the idiots probably gotten himself in trouble or worse!" Ban shouted back to stare ahead of him. _Ginji no matter what, please don't turn into Raitei! _

Racing around a corner with Toshiki several steps behind him, Ban slowed as he reached the street edge to peer around the deserted street. "Isn't this-"

"Yes," Toshiki nodded as he peered around the market square. "I told you things had turned badly. No one comes out of their homes at all anymore. It's been like this for the past few months. Then about a week ago, something descended from the sky and struck the center of the neighborhood, that valley of ruins. That's when it turned worse. All those creatures began to show up, the death rates began to increase, the mutants of the Beltline attacked more often with more force and brutality. Lower Town's not seen a day without it being stained in blood." He sighed. "We shouldn't be hanging out here like this, it'll draw unneeded attention."

"So what a meteor or something fell into the Limitless Fortress!?" Ban scowled as he glanced back at Toshiki.

"I don't know what it was." He shrugged to brighten his eyes as several dozen men emerged from the shadows. "Midou!"

Twisting around to dodge the bat at the last second to slam his foot into his attackers groin, Ban leapt backwards as Toshiki took several steps backwards. "What the hell is this!?"

"What luck we have today!" A man grinned as he slid his hand down his abdomen to stroke himself. "Such pretty little boys!"

Straightening his figure as the men all began to snicker, bats and crowbars beating against their palms as they slithered closer, Ban slowly narrowed his eyes, concealing the building rage as the fattest reached toward him. Grinding his teeth together as his keen senses inhaled the musky aroma of sex hanging against the men like clothes during the rain, Ban's jaw popped as the chubby fingers rose toward his cheek with the snicker of the bastard.

"This one's mine!" He raspily exhaled as he pushed forward, attempting to grasp hold of Ban when something blasted into his chest.

Blinking as long blonde strands fluttered in front of his face, concealing the stunned to pissy stares of their would-be attackers, Ban stared at the trembling bared back of a severely infuriated defensive Toshiki Uryuu.

"You'll not touch him!" Toshiki hissed as he lifted his hands, preparing to attack as the men charged forward. "Run Midou, I'll take care of this!"

"I can handle a few horny thugs," Ban exhaled as he slid his hands into his pant pockets, his shoulder twisting away from the lunging man.

"You're weak you should-" Toshiki hammered his elbow into a man to brighten his eyes as he saw the piles of men beyond Ban. _Ooh._

Tilting his head to the side to flash Toshiki a smug, yet completely adorable grin, Ban chuckled as he sealed his eyes, long chocolate strands fluttering past his cheeks as his body trembled. "The best expression on half your guys' faces is when you're completely speechless."

"Wha …" Toshiki stuttered as he blinked rapidly, his eyes watering from the long period of staring. "I-I wasn't, I mean I didn't …" sighing as he scowled at a snickering Ban, Toshiki turned as several gasps began to lift throughout the street.

Opening his eyes to watch inhabitants brush into the street to stare at all the unconscious thugs, his senses perking at the looks on several faces, Ban slowly glanced at Toshiki as the blonde turned toward him as well.

"What have you done!?" A man shouted.

"Us?" Toshiki frowned.

"Now the attacks are only going to get worse!" A woman shrieked as she pushed her children toward what was likely a house. "You've brought the devil upon us!"

"The devil's apparently already here," Ban snarled as he glared at a man advancing with a pitchfork, narrowing his eyes as he cowered backwards.

"Are you all delusional!?" Toshiki grunted as he dodged a thrown bottle. "What're we supposed to do but defend ourselves?"

"You're wasting your time, Palm Boy, they're not hearing us," Ban growled while shattering a crowbar with his arm. "So you want to play that way do you?"

"Don't hurt them Midou!" Toshiki shouted as he charged through several people to cry out as a pitchfork cut across his hip. _Shit …_

"Damn it!" Ban hissed while twisting between attacks, "what the hell do you suggest then, huh!?" Smacking his hand into a girl's face to push her backwards, Ban glanced toward Toshiki to watch him hit the ground. _Fuck!_ Sprinting forward to leap over several swinging crowbars, kicking a man in the face before landing to pounce into a woman knocking her backwards into several people, Ban slid into the man raising the pitchfork above Toshiki. "Pay fucking attention Palm Boy, I can't keep saving your ass every time someone attacks you!" He hissed while swinging the man around to throw him into the mob.

"Thanks for the heartfelt advice," Toshiki groaned as he stood shakily, "I'll take it under advisory."

"Can you move!?" Ban growled while gritting his teeth at the charging people.

"Of course I can move!" Toshiki shouted to turn and blast a man backwards, "come on, I cleared a path."

"Hey!" Ban winced as his wrist was snared moments before Toshiki charged down the street. "I'd like my hand back, if you don't mind," he snapped while tearing his arm free. "What's the problem with knocking them out like the thugs?"

"They're just scared; reacting like that would just worsen the situation. It's not their fault that all this is happening." Toshiki stated while slipping around a corner to hammer into a trash bin and leap after Ban.

"So what it's our fault?" Ban growled while peering back at Toshiki, "that's a load of shit. They live in likely the worst place on the planet; this sort of thing shouldn't be out of the ordinary. They should deal with it rather than crucify the first person they can blame for their issues!"

"It's easy for an outside to say such things," Toshiki snapped back, "You don't understand half of what goes on here, Midou. You live outside these walls in that peaceful world where you don't have to be worried about being gutted in your sleep!"

_He's met Jackal right!?_ "Oh, boohoo, cry a river why don't you, ya think you're the only one that's had to deal with monsters and being hunted every second of your life!? Newsflash … You haven't!" Ban shouted to grunt as his wrist was snared to stop him. "Let go of me!"

"I've had enough of your self-righteous tone Ban Midou!" Toshiki angrily stated as Ban tried to pull his arm back to free his wrist. Tugging the pale wrist back, the slender fingers twitching as they slipped past Toshiki's cheek, the blonde glared into dark sapphires. "I've lived outside the Limitless Fortress as well, so I know what both worlds hold, but I stayed here to try to do some good. Stop patronizing me for just trying to help people!"

"I'm not getting after you for helping, I'm telling you to stop whining about all the troubles and crap that's going on. Be the strong man I know you are and get over it!" Ban hissed while tugging at his hand as Toshiki stared at him stunned. "Now wipe that stupid look off your face and let's go, they're coming."

Narrowing his eyes as Ban started back down the alley, Toshiki clinched his fists as he chased the brunette. "I didn't have a stupid look on my face thank you!"

"You were staring at me as if I had two heads!" Ban argued.

"You just took me by surprise," Toshiki defended to brighten his eyes as he saw shadows creeping over the walls before them. "No Midou!" He hoarsely shouted while springing forward to push Ban to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing get off me!"

"They're in front of us!" Toshiki frowned to peer behind them, "they're going to box us in," he scowled before glancing quickly around while pushing to his feet and dragging Ban after him. "We need to find somewhere to hide."

"Would you stop dragging me around like a ragdoll!" Ban hissed while grasping Toshiki's hand to attempt to free himself. "Damn it you little blonde freak let me go!" Drawing in a rushed breath as Toshiki twisted suddenly around and tugged on his arm, forcing him to stumble forward, Ban held his breath as he tripped to hammer into the blonde, knocking him backwards into a pile of trash. "Ow!"

"Shh," Toshiki ordered while knocking some trash aside as he grasped Ban's wrist, "we've got to get out of this corner!"

"I'm tired of running from some stupid little mob, I've been separated from Ginji for long enough, the idiots likely gone Lightning Lord mode already and its getting harder to get him to turn back after each transformation."

"Midou you can't hurt these people!" Toshiki argued.

"Oh, wake up Uryuu!" Ban shouted as people rounded the corner. "Show these people some sympathy and they'll slaughter you for your gratitude. You've been living in the Limitless Fortress for how long, you should understand the number one reason why living in this place is virtually hell." Twisting around to slam his fist into a man's face, shattering all his teeth, Ban leaned backwards to kick him into the next man. "It's do or die, Palm Boy, either you want to live or would rather die, decide which!" He growled as he stepped toward the mob, exhaling as they took several steps back. "What's wrong … wasn't it you that wanted to kill us so badly, well come on … come kill us!" Ban screamed to grunt as Toshiki wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "If its blood you want then come and try to take it!"

"Midou stop!" Toshiki struggled.

"Its fear and pain that's driven you all into your homes, fear of what all these men have been doing to you and those you love, but go ahead, force it upon another!" Ban growled as he slammed his elbow into Toshiki's stomach and during his distraction smacked him backwards. "Spread more innocent blood across your neighborhood … stain your hands and make yourselves no better than the animals you're hiding from!" Ban growled. "Why won't you kill me … don't you have the stomach for it anymore!? Kill me!" He screamed while a gust of air pushed away from him to knock people backwards as the others turned to flee.

*** * ***

Standing at the peak of the Limitless Fortress, her soft hands cradling her crystal ball between her monstrous breasts, Korlera grinned eerily as she watched the events occurring just beneath her bare feet within the depths of the black stone. Licking her lips as she flipped her head to the side, her long curls bouncing against her bared upper torso as the sheer robe resting lazily on her naked figure drifted on the silent breeze, she inhaled a deep breath as she turned her gaze toward a portion of Lower Town.

"And the pieces begin to fall into place." She grinned while lifting her orb.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Shuffling his feet slowly across the damp grainy concrete, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboards scattered throughout the warehouse, Toshiki's hand slid slowly along the grimy wall as he chanced a glance around the corner.

"They aren't going to be there." Ban wearily rasped as he stretched his shoulders across the wall, his gaze shifting toward the blonde. "At least not for a while. Not til they grow the balls to try again."

Exhaling a long breath as he lowered back to sit on his legs, his eyes trained on the floor before glancing toward the brunette, Toshiki shook his head. "What did you do to them?"

Narrowing his eyes before turning his gaze away, Ban crossed his arms over his chest with a curl of his lip, "nothing that they wouldn't have deserved."

"Did you cast a spell on them?" He whispered, his gaze drifting over the brunette's face, trying desperately to understand. "Did you curse them?"

"Of course I didn't bloody hell curse them!" Ban hissed as he snapped his gaze back to the blonde. "What the hell do you think I am a witch!?"

Grinning slightly at the irony of the outburst, Toshiki chuckled softly to which, after his anger abated and he realized what he'd said, Ban joined in.

"Alright I guess that was a stupid thing to say," Ban exhaled to wince as he shifted against the wall again. "But no Uryuu." He breathed as the blonde's eyes widened, "I didn't curse them. It's easy to play off people's fears in this place. All I'd have had to do was say 'boo' and they would have been hightailing it back to the little holes they're calling home these days."

Nodding as he brushed forward, his warm hand slipping beneath Ban's bangs to caress his icy forehead as he knelt before the brunette, Toshiki slid his arm around Ban's waist. "I really wish you weren't like us mortals now," he exhaled with a grin while beginning to gather the brunette from the floor to pause as a pale hand pushed against his chest. "Midou?"

"Maybe you should try to get out alone … I'm only dragging you down and Ginji and that damn ape could be in serious trouble." Ban wheezed as he bowed his head.

"You-" Toshiki stammered, his wide eyes staring at the brunette til dark sapphires struggled to glance up at him. Shaking his head with an angry scoff as he gently grasped Ban's arm, leaning closer til he could feel the chill of Ban's skin and he his heat, Toshiki narrowed his eyes. "You want me to abandon you? Here … in the middle of Lower Town's slum district when there are hundreds of sick perverted freaks just around the corner? Do you even know what they'd do to you if they found you here? Helpless!" He interrogated, his voice a bit harsher than he'd intended.

Ban's eyes widened at the mention of the men and what could happen beneath their hands. Swallowing a heavy breath as he turned his gaze away, his bangs falling with his bowing head, Ban exhaled before attempting to respond. "I'm willing to accept that as long as Ginji's safe."

"No!" Toshiki nearly shouted as he pressed closer, his legs slipping around Ban's hips while his chest practically rested against the brunettes. His hands slid gently along Ban's cheeks to lift his head, desperate to stare within his dark sapphires. "Do not **_ever_** sell yourself out like that Midou. You deserve so much better than that sort of treatment! You should be treated with respect! To be touched softly," his voice became as soft and silent as his breath. He lowered his right hand to the collar of Ban's throat, peering at the quickening rise and fall of his chest carefully. "Gently," he continued, "as if you should be the most delicate being in the world. You are fragile to me Midou, something I'd never allow to be broken. No matter how good the cause may seem."

Staring at Toshiki flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing as nothing tangible or remotely intelligent could come to his mind, he managed to release soft sounds as the blonde's hand slid back to stroke mesmerizingly through his chocolate hair. Ban exhaled a shaky moan as his lids fluttered closed to the touch.

"Midou I …" Toshiki whispered while leaning closer, his warmth drawing Ban's lids to flutter as he opened his dark orbs to peer into the blonde's bright blue eyes. "I'm not going to leave you behind. My mind would never be clear if I did. I'd be so worried about whether or not you were safe that I'd be no use to anyone."

"Wha-" Ban flustered while pressing harder against the wall. As if it would suddenly move so he could inch away. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Swallowing a deep breath as he slid his knees closer, his hand rising to slip his fingers across the brunette's pale cheek, bright sky blues peering deeply into sea deep sapphires, Toshiki carefully searched through the uncertainty within Ban's eyes before lifting a gentle grin to his tanned face.

"You gave my life back to me Midou … it's because of you that I live," he breathed while lowering his lips softly to Ban's, not pressing further as he felt the flinches in the velveteen flesh. Slipping back to exhale a chest aching breath to Ban's parted lips, catching the fluttering of the brunette's eyelids from the corner of his eye as he slid his hand from the silken chocolate strands to grasp Ban's cheeks firmly between both his palms, Toshiki lowered his eyes. "And for you."

"Wha- wait I-" Ban stuttered to exhale a sound between a grunt and moan as Toshiki's lips pressed back to his own. His watery eyes were trembling to the point of dreariness and the beginning of a headache issuing from the warnings hammering and screaming throughout his head. "S-s-stop-" He rasped as Toshiki leaned back again.

"Shhh," he purred as he slid his knuckles up Ban's cheek to wipe the wetness from the edges of his eyes. "I just wanted to feel your lips. Just one more time."

Closing his eyes as their lips came together once again, his body flinching at the warmth washing off Toshiki's firm body as the blonde pulled him forward smashing themselves together like desperate lovers separated for ages, Ban struggled with the desire he could feel scratching at him from the depths of his subconscious and the utter confusion and uncertainty. It felt as though he were being torn in a hundred different directions, like he were floating in miles of water, to instantly be falling through complete darkness, or settled comfortably in a strong warm embrace. This wasn't anything like the moment in the alley; when Shido had basically assaulted him. Pinned him to the wall and tried to force his submission. With Shido it was force and brutality. His kiss had been hard, painful; everything for his need rather than the one he acclaimed to love. It wasn't even love for Shido; they'd been rivals, enemies since they'd met, both at each other's throats, ready to murder one another if the coin should happen to drop. Even Ginji; the one he believed he was destined to protect and stand beside for the remainder of his life, wasn't a comparison to the skill of the blonde before him. Ginji was timid, unsure due to his naivety and the things that had been done to him back when he was a child; so his movements were sloppy, his kiss desperate. Though sweet as an apple pie topped by vanilla ice cream. The man before him had to have been taught under the tutelage of the gods, several or all the ones he knew. And that was quite a lot. There were no rushed or painful movements, nothing graspy or sloppy, just soft caresses against his cheeks and neck or feathery brushes down his pearly arms. His thin lips were deceptively soft, gentle in every shift, every sweeping motion. He smelled strongly of sweat, the salty musk filling Ban's nostrils in large gasps as he began to slip into the deliriousness of this simple kiss, but there was another scent to undoubtedly be that uniqueness that was Toshiki Uryuu's alone. An aroma he couldn't quite put his finger on. Especially since they were currently occupied with other matters. Gasping against Toshiki's mouth to rock forward as the blonde edged back a second, his once limp fingers digging into the jacket bound around the blonde's waist as his other hand slid up the slick, firm chest, Ban exhaled a deep throated moan as Toshiki pulled him closer, drawing him to sit in his lap.

He wasn't prepared for Toshiki Uryuu. Wasn't prepared to lose himself to a man that undoubtedly worshiped the very ground he walked on and loved him with every fiber of his being. A man that saw his second chance at life to be a life in dedication to the one that gave it back to him. Himself. But Ban knew he was losing; and brutally. His mind was completely blank, lost to the rapture of what a single kiss from the blonde was unleashing. Toshiki's gentle, skilled, touch was like a drug; pulling him deeper and deeper from rational thought with each touch of their lips.

Toshiki slid his hand slowly down Ban's arm; slipping his fingers through the brunette's firm hold on his jacket to caress the pale sweaty palm gently before clasping their hands together, entwining their fingers.

His breath rose up in a timid sound that could be described as a squeak as he was suddenly slipping backwards, Toshiki's hand firm against his spine as he directed him to the floor. Catching hold of the torn turtleneck as the blonde's warmth enveloped his prone form, Ban rasped loudly as knees settled between his legs and along the outside of his hip while one hand remained entwined with his own. The other suddenly became aware as the squeamish brush of fabric rising over his abdomen had Ban's abdomen flinching to gasp as Toshiki's hand began to follow the sweatshirt up his torso. Inhaling deep breaths forcing his chest to arch in quick pants as he twisted his head back to let his cheek fall to the floor, Ban groaned miserably beneath Toshiki as fingertips pressed hard along the edge of his side to trace through each rib, forcing his muscles to clinch and spasm beneath the touch.

"I wanted to feel you for real this time," Toshiki breathed heavily as he tipped his face slightly to peer into glazed sapphires before replacing his lips, his fingers rolling a rosy nipple gently.

"NO!" Ban shouted while pushing back, slamming himself hard against the wall as his hand shot to his mouth the other braced to Toshiki's chest as the blonde had moved forward.

Tears were on the verge of rising to Ban's wide eyes and it was an emotion he was fighting desperately not to allow to release. He choked on his breath as he slowly turned his head, ripping his gaze from Toshiki's stunned, hurt, completely worried expression.

"I can't …" Ban trembled, "God, what the hell is the matter with me-"

Lowering his eyes slowly as he dropped his hands to the ground, his breath easing through his shrinking heart, Toshiki closed off the anger he felt to lean toward the trembling brunette, his fingers slipping beneath chocolate bangs despite the jerking movements.

"It wasn't your fault Midou, I'm sorry, this was my fault. Though it is not an excuse for my actions, I was overwhelmed by the desire to touch you, to taste you again in a way that wasn't to resuscitate me. Forgive me; I overstepped boundaries I should never have crossed. Midou-"

"Stop!" Ban hissed while rising up to stumble, his breath whooshing quickly through his lungs as Toshiki was against him, supporting him before he collapsed. "Stop it, don't you get it just leave me alone!"

"But I …" Toshiki stuttered as Ban trotted several steps to rest his hand into a door jam and bow his head. "Midou, please … don't hate me for this. I'm so undeniably sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you without asking I know this, I-"

"It's not you Uryuu," Ban sighed while tilting his head. "I- I didn't want to stop you."

Blinking rapidly as he stared disbelievingly at the brunette's slick back, the thin figure trembling slightly in the dusty light of the warehouse, Toshiki swallowed a deep breath as he calmed his now racing heart, burying the rising hopes in case they failed to fly yet again.

"I- I know that I- I shouldn't push it but …" Toshiki slid his feet slowly across the floor to approach Ban. His hand rose slowly to touch the brunette, the stiff shoulder beneath his palm tensing for a moment before every muscle and nerve fell limp as he relaxed. "Ee- if you liked, uh, you know … why did you?"

Staring at the floor, his eyes glancing slowly across each line and track in the dust from scurrying insects or fugitives like themselves, Ban exhaled a dark groan as he leaned into the doorjamb. "Because …" scowling as a stabbing pain stroked across his forehead, Ban sucked in another deep breath as he lowered his eyes, his fingers curling into the wood til they were white knuckled. "It wasn't, I just …" scoffing as he chuckled sardonically, Ban pushed upright to glance toward the holey ceiling, his dark eyes devoid of all emotion. "Maybe I am a monster." He half whispered, his lips barely parting to release the sound. He startled as strong arms suddenly wrapped around his torso, Toshiki's warmth pressing heavily against him as the blonde hugged him tightly. "What're you-"

"Just stop," Toshiki exhaled harshly while furrowing his brows against his sealed eyes, his head shaking slightly as his arms tightened. "It no longer matters. I understand Ban Midou … and I regret that I even took the step to make you feel as you do. I didn't mean for you to think you've betrayed Ginji Amano."

Widening his eyes as he snapped his head to the side, trying desperately to see the blonde, curious yet afraid of the expression that might be upon his face, Ban groaned softly as he tried to shift within Toshiki's hold.

He chuckled softly. "You're easier to read than a book, Midou; at least for me. I know you love Ginji Amano, so much that it can hurt even to be separated for even a few moments. I would never want to take away that one thing that makes you happy." _Because you are all the more beautiful with that adoring, happy look in your eyes. Even if it's not for me. I can live with that … Ban. _

"Uryuu," Ban fumbled, his eyes lowering regretfully, "forgive me … I wish that I-" He exhaled while bowing his head. _I'm truly the worst imaginable._

Shaking his head slowly while releasing his hold to slid a hand up Ban's chest, his fingers stroking across his chin before he tilted it so their eyes could met, Toshiki cracked a half smile as his eyes lowered. "You can't help who you love. Ginji's truly lucky," he sighed as he pressed his lips to Ban's for what he knew would regretfully be the last time. _I can't say I'll be happy about this. But he makes you happy and That I can live with._

Watching Toshiki brush through the warehouse, his own heavy feet scuffling after him, Ban paused as he reached the final doorway that would lead to the neighborhood, his downcast eyes narrowing. _There is something- not right about all this. It feels almost like some wacky fairytale or better yet- a soap opera! _

"Midou!"

Snapping his gaze up to race through the remaining warehouse to push through several boards blocking the doorway, his eyes searching the street to stop on the blonde, he trotted toward Toshiki as his bright blue eyes turned toward him.

"What's the deal!?"

"There!" He gasped while pointing toward the southern skies.

Lifting his gaze above the surrounding buildings to widen his eyes as he saw the luminous light raining up into the skies, his teeth ground together with the tight curl of his lip as Ban raced down the street, growling every curse known and otherwise in every language he knew. Which again, was quite a lot.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

He was completely immersed with the spectacle before him. There'd been many times since leaving the Limitless Fortress that Shido had seen Ginji rampage, seen him summon that terrible power that would push the sweet innocent blonde into the recesses of his own being and draw out the darker, crueler side of himself. But there was something different this time around, something that had knots forming in his gut and shivers biting down his spine as he watched the fluorescent light burning out across the neighborhood as Ginji's rage began to escalade. Perhaps it was like Midou had said; with the unlimited source of power that was locked somewhere within this hell building Ginji could rampage as Raitei in a never-ending tantrum that wouldn't stop until every threat was eliminated. Maybe it was this fact and then add in the trademark uniform whipping wildly around the slender blonde, making him appear as formable as any war god that had Shido wishing Ban would show up like every other time and stop Ginji before he could go any further.

So distracted with his spine tingling musings that Shido didn't catch notice of the girl springing out of his arms til too late. His arms reached after her, his knees already pressing against the concrete as he prepared to leap and pull her back to safety, but she had reached Ginji already. He watched with wide hazel eyes as her arms snaked around his Emperor's arms, her thin body slumping against his as if she'd tripped into him and was looking for support while finding her feet. Ginji's head tilted to glance at her. Something was said, her voice ringing hollowly through the crackling of electricity surrounding the blonde; something the dark haired beauty before them apparently didn't like if the narrowing of her eyes and curl of her thin lips wasn't evidence enough. Energy the polar opposite of Ginji's bright electricity began to snap and hiss around the dark lady as she took several steps forward, her arm flying up as the girl wrapped around Ginji also turned her hand back to swing it toward the blonde.

Shido's eyes widened, the hazel turning white within the blinding light that erupted across the street to be followed with a sickening scream of thunder.

*** * ***

The searing light dancing around his stiff figure was like a cooling brush of an ocean to its sun baked beach, its crackling voice muted to Ginji's ears as his attention was focused on the woman before him with her sneering smile and amused eyes it was enough to enrage the blonde and push him closer to becoming the boy that had been the savior to the whole of Lower Town. His hand began to rise as his hair arched into golden spikes, the blue shirt whipping wildly around his slender waist as the seconds before Raitei would awaken drew to a close. Lips breaking apart in a soft gasp as his weight was thrown off balance, Ginji's chocolate eyes widened as small arms secured themselves like a brace just above his hips. His hand dropped to the girl's soft wrists as he balanced himself. Inhaling a deep breath before tipping his head to the side, Ginji glanced at her enraged expression boring past him toward the dark lady.

"Tremble before His champion demon!" He heard her shout above the crackling of the electricity while she pulled one of her hands free to swing it back toward him; aiming for his chest.

_Wha …_ he flustered to wince painfully as something struck him. Stabbing pains coursing their way through his body as white edged light speared out through the neighborhood.

*** * ***

Obtaining the holy woman and what she'd escaped with proved to be more entertaining than Salarius could've hoped for. Her thin lips were curled into a sneer as she watched the light expanding around Ginji's semi-broad figure. Mortals, though obviously skilled, were attempting to fight her; her, the top Legionnaire. To mention that the young man before her was the one that had ultimately had a hand in nearly destroying Titus only excited Salarius more.

_I'm going to enjoy destroying you little mortal … the pain you've suffered while under the hands of sick perverse men will be a reprieve once I have my hands on your softly delicate body. You'll be wishing you let Titus have his way with you. _

Snapping from her musings as the girl suddenly latched herself around Ginji, her dark sapphires trained hatefully on her; Salarius felt a painful tightening in the vicinity of her chest. Inhaling several deep breaths as she watched the musky light encompassing the girl's lithe form expand, she widened her eyes as her voice shouted out across the vacuuming hum of both her own and the blonde's power.

"NO!" Salarius screamed as she took several staggering steps forward into the blinding light whistling out through the thunderous roar filling the Limitless Fortress.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Slipping her bare feet slowly off the ledge she was perched as she settled comfortable onto the cold steel, her long curls tipping around the sheer cloth fluttering lazily around her naked figure, Korlera grinned menacingly as she stared into the depths of the orb. Watching carefully as Ban raced suddenly from the edge of the neighborhood to stop dead as he saw the spectacle before him, his dark sapphires narrowing in jealous rage, likely, at the sight of the girl wrapped around Ginji, she chuckled softly as he sprang forward to hammer his fist into the girl's swinging arm. The contact sent waves of blinding, hissing light spearing out across the neighborhood as the brunette's guardian screamed out like thunder.

"Yes, little witch heir … lose control," she snickered to slip her hand between her enormous breasts, fingering herself as she watched the girl blast away from Ban. "Soo close," she moaned while sealing her eyes for a moment, "your rage will push you deeper into my web … and then you won't be able to escape me ever again. You already belong to me Ban Midou; you just don't know it yet."

*** * ***

Widening his eyes as his breath was suddenly stolen from his parting lips, the girl's slender arms ripped forcefully from his waist before she fell unceremoniously to the cold street behind him, Ginji twisted around to fluster as an infuriated brunette spun his gaze toward him.

"Ban!" Ginji squeaked before latching onto his partner, burying his teary eyes into the stiff brunette's neck. "I was so worried!"

Staring blankly past Ginji to slowly turn his dark gaze toward his partner, his eyes empty and unrecognizable as he hoisted his hand, his fingers slipping up a tanned neck to grasp painfully into the golden strands, jerking a yelping Ginji's head back, Ban glared at the wincing blonde.

"B-Ban …" Ginji whimpered as cool fingers slid along his jaw. "Wh-wha …"

Exhaling a deep breath as he stared at the tearing chocolate orbs looking pleadingly up at him, his closed off mind not hearing the whimpers and questions leaving his partner's lips, Ban blinked slowly before bending, his hand tightening painfully around his partner's jaw as he smashed his lips to Ginji's gasping mouth. Wincing, his eyes snapping closed as Ban forced his tongue within him, Ginji began to tremble fearfully as everything seemed so distant from the man he'd been with earlier in the day. Rough hands and fingers bit into him as rushed breaths filled Ginji's lungs bringing with it a choking scent of ash and death.

_Ban … what happened to you!? _

"I love you," Ban breathed hotly as he held Ginji imprisoned within his grip, his lips locking back over the blonde before he could even breathe.

_Oh Ban please … s-stop- _

"So you've come to save him again!?"

Lifting his eyes, glancing past a trembling Ginji to the dark energy pulsing around Salarius figure, Ban smirked against his partner's lips. "Well of course, he's too helpless to fight on his own. But then … you were counting on that. Weren't you?"

Snarling her lips irritably, Salarius cast the energy swarming around her across the street with a soft scream. "Die you smug bastard!"

Slipping past Ginji, his hand and fingers fluttering gently off the blonde's body, sending shivers down his partner's gasping figure, Ban slammed his fist through the energy to block Salarius' fists and heels.

"You're an impressive mortal," she hissed while hooking her heel around Ban's wrist to tug him forward as she ripped her leg backwards. "Standing against me; **_the_** Legionnaire, when you're as weak as you are!"

Slowly hoisted his head, his limbs trembling as he pushed from his hip to his hands and knees, Ginji slowly lifted his gaze to Ban as Salarius hammered her knee into his stomach. His chocolate orbs expanded horrifically at the wince of pain that flashed across his partner's face.

"You must be below half the normal strength of a mortal by now and still you'll incur my wrath? And for what … for him!?" Salarius snickered while jerking her head toward Ginji as she cut her long nails toward Ban's chest, slicing the end of his sweatshirt as he stumbled backwards. "What a fool!"

Brightening his eyes as Ban's jaw snapped back, Salarius swinging her leg again to strike his chest, knocking him to the ground, Ginji slowly shook his head as he watched his partner struggle to his hip.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," she smirked while walking up to bury her hand into Ban's hair, something snapping as she jerked his head up. Stroking her lips along his wincing cheek to drum her fingers along his chin before sinking them into his pale flesh, drawing blood, Salarius grinned as Ban hoisted his dark eyes to glare at her. "But first, I'll make you watch every little thing I do to your lover. You'll witness every penetration into his soft fragile body; watch the blood and cum slither from his ass as he's taken again and again, stretched and torn not once or twice, but thousands of times. I'll make you hear with blind eyes; every cry, every shriek, each plea and groan. After every session, I'll have him thrown inside your cell with you. Him, in so much pain he'll be unable to move, seek comfort from you, who'll be so conveniently chained as far from him as possible so you couldn't give it even if you were able. Force you to see his broken body every moment before it starts all over again. And then when I think it's finally time, I'll have **_you_** **_fuck_** his cold, bloody corpse!"

"Fuck **_YOU_**!" Ban shrieked while discharging a current of black light. "Fuck you you filth bitch!" He screamed as he hammered his fist through Salarius' chest. "You're not going to touch Ginji!"

"What if I already have?" She groaned to snicker as Ban's eyes shrank.

Groaning as he was blasted backwards, tumbling painfully across the street to slam into the side of a building, Ban slumped slowly to the street while choking out lungfuls of blood.

"Ban!" Ginji shrieked.

"Not so tough now are you!" Salarius snickered as she began to approach Ban.

"Even at thy right hand until this cursed fate is spent is the one that houses Asclepius-"

Watching with trembling eyes as Ban slowly struggled to his feet, his slender figure swaying back til his hand caught the building's wall, Ginji pushed heavily against his feet. _Ban … _

"Toshiki!" Shido snapped while grasping the blonde's wrist, "are you out of your damn mind, do you want to be killed!?"

"He's not strong enough to do this, Asclepius will tear him apart!" Toshiki shouted while jerking his eyes toward the brunette as the snake god began to manifest around his vessel. "He's out of control!" _No … Midou!_

_This …_ Salarius stammered as she watched the ruby eyes of the snake turn on her. _What is this power he possesses! _

"Feed with your fangs of poison!" Ban's distorted voice screamed out as the snake snapped its jaw open to scream at Salarius.

_Kill them all … they're a threat, they must all be destroyed! _Korlera's voice whispered around the trembling Jagan Master.

Inhaling a deep gasp, the white of his scleras expanding making the dark blue of his irises seem to shrink as fangs ground into Ban's lower lip, the brunette released a howling scream before charging the dark haired demon.

_You are not mortal!_ She grit while summoning swarms of energy to her hands. _But neither are you Aingeal or Diabhal! What are you!?_

"Die you worthless maggot!"

Swinging her arms, casting the burning power toward Ban to widen her eyes as he suddenly appeared behind her, Salarius spun, a demonic grin tearing off her face as the brunette's arm speared through her chest. Gagging as his arm pushed further, his pale arm burying to his elbow within her, Salarius snapped her trembling gaze up into steady sapphires rimmed with dragon scales. A rushed breath passed through the blood washing through Salarius mouth, her hand rising slowly to grasp his shoulder as she was unable to turn away from his steady calm expression.

"Yo-you're- you're the devil!" She stammered and slurred before slipping slowly off Ban's arm to collapse to the cold street.

"And that's a minute …" Ban's voice chimed softly around Salarius' trembling eyes. "Did you have any bad dreams?"

Staring with a stunned expression on his tanned face as Toshiki knelt beside the Beast Master who still sat flat on his ass with the violet haired girl several inches in front of him, Ginji took an unsteady step toward his grinning partner as he lit up a cigarette.

"T-th- the jagan … that was the jagan," he whispered as sparkling sapphires turned toward him before Ban flashed a mesmerizing smile. "None of that was real?"

"I just can't leave you alone for a second can I Gin?" Ban exhaled to grimace as the blonde latched onto him, a wide grin remaining plastered to his cheeks as with intentions of hugging Ginji attempted to squeeze him to death.

Lowering her eyes slowly, her brows knotting in her uncertainty, the girl exhaled a heavy breath while glancing back toward Ginji and Ban. _But just how much really was the jagan? And what really happened? _Widening her eyes as Ginji stepped back; a gasp flew off the girl's lips as she stared at his partner. _Ban Midou …_

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

"The JAGAN!!" Korlera shrieked while springing to her bare feet, "No, that couldn't have been the jagan … I saw it all in my orb … I saw this outcome, it was fact, it wasn't an illusion!"

"Funny isn't it."

Spinning, her long hair and sheer robe whipping through the air as she turned to face the demon historian, Korlera set her teeth painfully together as she glared angrily at the chuckling devil. "Ophithus … what're you doing here, shouldn't you be whoring yourself out to A'Sirus?"

"No," he breathed while brushing past the Seer to glance down at Lower Town. "I'm here to see you actually."

"Me," she hissed while turning her gaze to peer at the sneaky bastard, "and what do you wish to attain audience with me for?"

"It's very interesting, it seems I've stumbled on some very juicy- how can I say it- plots? Would you say that could be a good way to describe it?" He grinned while pulling his book from beneath his arm.

"Why are you asking me these foolish questions, I don't know what that useless book tells you."

"I see you're one to get right to the point," he breathed while facing the Seer. "A'Sirus came to me many days ago, inquiring to the identity of a man. A mortal man … that apparently had come near enough to destroying Titus flesh with his fists alone."

"And?"

"Well the interesting thing is … I have no record of any such mortal that could possibly ever harm a legionnaire. Now at first, this confused me," he sighed while brushing past Korlera. "I mean I do have the recordings of all that is, all that was, and all that will likely be. So there's no physical way this man; a mortal, couldn't be within these pages." His eyes glanced to the book as he opened it, the flipping pages casting lights across his shadowed face. "Then it occurred to me," he snapped the book closed, dust floating up along his dark eyes as he turned them in the direction the Seer stood. "My book is a telling of all things known by Seers. And it'd take a very powerful Seer, a prodigy of sorts to be able to distort the facts and truths within the book to be able to hide a man from the folds of history."

"Seems you got everything figured out." She breathed lightly, her eyes turning toward the demon historian as he brushed in front of her. "So what did I need to hear this useless drabble for?"

Staring out across Lower Town once again, Ophithus snickered slightly. "I am the demon historian Korlera, all that is, all that will likely be, and all that was is constantly at my fingertips. But I didn't need the book to remember what happened nearly six years ago." His head turned so he could peer at the Seer from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure _You_ of all of us remember it well."

"What're you trying to say Ophithus?" Korlera inquired, trying desperately to not let her anger drift into her voice. "I don't like mind games so-" narrowing her eyes as the man before her burst out laughing, his gaze turning back around, Korlera felt the blood dribbling from the nails cutting into her palms.

"You, a Seer, doesn't like mind games. God Korlera, you're a master of deception these days aren't you. A mean to fool A'Sirus must tell words enough of the power you possess. Even as limited as was returned to you." Ophithus sighed loudly as he tried to rain in his laughter. "What've you're planning I want in."

"I'm planning, have you completely lost it?"

"Is it coincidence that at the exact moment the holy woman escapes with the knowledge to where one of the greatest power icons of all time resides, this man should suddenly appear? A mortal with a power to physically harm and damage Diabhals, possibly Aingeals as well? I think not, what I believe is you saw it coming, deceived A'Sirus into believing it was just luck, chance that had caused Titus' vessels destruction. That this man, I can't even call him that can I, he's merely a boy still … isn't that right. I mean you do know all that there is to know about him since he's the one that got you cast out six years ag-"

Gagging as he felt something cut across his back, his eyes dropping quickly toward his chest to choke loudly as thin needles suddenly speared through the thick bone and muscle of his body, Ophithus' wide eyes stared hollowly down at the ivory nails when Korlera slowly wrapped her hand around his neck.

"You are right," she softly breathed against his cheek. "I do know everything about this … boy! And yes, I know everything that's going to happen from this point on. And to answer the question you never asked- yes Ophithus, I did erase him from the folds of your book. It would after all take only the most powerful among us to accomplish such a thing and what better person than the prodigy. You really should've kept your discovery silent, Ophithus." She sighed while pulling her hand away from the gagging historian, her bloody nails retracting as she released him. Flicking the blood clear as she watched Ophithus tumble to splatter across the ground, Korlera slowly hoisted her gaze to the sky. "You might have lived longer."

*******************************************

**Author's Note: **Muwhahahahaha. Bet you didn't see that one coming!! Hahaha hah, I didn't even see it coming until I did it. Well, this time I really got nothing more to say, so I'm going to get to work on the next chapter. Again, thanks to everyone for all your support. :). Please keep reviewing and give me suggestions that you'd like to see. Later all, thanks :).

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)

I hope this helps, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or requests.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone I'm back, and I want to appologize for taking so long to update. I've been real busy and hadn't found the time to get my chapters up. But no worries, I shouldn't have anymore distractions and I'll be getting the rest of my story up on here for ya real fast. So here ya have it, enjoy.

**Warnings: **language, violence

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, but the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**16**

Sliding her bare feet slowly across the floor as she brushed around the dark chamber, chills racing from the freezing metal surfaces through her body to shoot up her spine, A'Sirus exhaled a long gasp as she felt the tips of her ears grow numb. Turning her dark eyes carefully over each screen strung up around the room, every different image reflected deep within her hollow gaze as she searched intently through the core of Lower Town. Her long fingers twitched anxiously as her gaze drifted across the chamber to the lazy rotation of the enormous fans in the far corner.

_I must be employing the wrong help. _

Fluttering her dark lids across even darker irises, the room cascading into deeper shadows as the soft glow from the computers disappeared, A'Sirus brushed slowly forward to plant her hands on the metal grating shielding the fans from the rest of the room, her sight traveling through the slow pace of the blades to the world outside, watching the developing night activities with an adoring smirk. An eased breath leaked through her thin lips, the smirk resting on her crimson mouth rising into a full smile to be followed with a conceited cackle bordering on sadism.

_Perhaps I should 'persuade' that boy to lend me some assistance. _

Dirty skeletal fingers wrapped leisurely around the tattered edge of what had at once been a doorway to the chamber, now left agap for all eyes, a pair of golden, verdant edged irises stared forward to the slender form of A'Sirus coveted figure. Jagged razor canines shimmered faintly in the dark as cotton thin lips curled up into the putrefied construct of the face easing into the room.

"Demon Matriarch …"

Releasing the tension that had formed in her shoulders from leaning heavily against the grating, A'Sirus' figure relaxed as she turned, her dark eyes scanning across the chamber to the shriveled form staggering toward her.

"He calls to you Demon Matriarch."

"Is He alright!?" Uncharacteristic panic flooded into A'Sirus' voice as she pushed from the wall to rush across the chamber. "No harm has come to Him has it!?"

"Depends on your meaning of harm," it grinned to shriek as A'Sirus slapped it aside.

"Foul beast, be silent, return to the nether where you belong!" She hissed while sprinting into the darkness.

Bursting through the smoke curling around the flame boiled structure of the caverns, her eyes darting from one side to the other, from one deformity to the next, she inhaled a breath of toxin and ash into her lungs before sprinting down the long winding paths. The heart within her chest faltered as a shrilling scream flooded the encompassed corridors, the pain that resided drawing tears to her dry eyes. Her feet stumbled against the crumbling paths as the mountains beneath the earth shock violently.

"A'Sirus!" Father Rameris hollered as his blind eyes snapped around, the darkness encompassing him brightening with the crimson light that signified the demoness' presence. "Thank hell you are here! He just went into a rampage, I cannot calm Him, He is tyrant, He is falling!"

"Lucifer!" A'Sirus shrieked while pushing past the old man, scrambling over several jagged indentures to spring forward and hammer her fist into the wall before her. Her palm cut across the rough stone, her fingers popping as they grasped and tugged while she snapped her foot repeatedly into the stone wall. Her wide violet eyes stared through the stone as if it were glass, her irises capturing the horde of smoke rising around the chamber beyond, hiding whatever was beyond from her sight.

Another piercing enraged shriek called through hell; knocking hundreds of little deformities into the molten rock far below the earth's core.

Inhaling several rushed breaths as she stared into the smoke, her brows creased as she slammed her hand against the clear wall several more times. "Lucifer! Lucifer, I'm here!" Sucking in her breath as an enormous ruby eye suddenly snapped open, the rage within slicing through the smoke to center on A'Sirus, the demoness hoisted a thankful smile as tears came to her eyes. "Oh thank god."

Slowly the barrier lowered beneath A'Sirus' touch, the smoke rising with the heat to curl around her long limbs as her legs sluggishly pressed forward, carrying her toward the mountainess head embroidered with spikes and scales. Her fingers trembled as she hoisted her arm to wrap it around the jaw of the dragonish beast staring at her through the smoke pouring through its nostrils. Her other hand lifted to slip slowly up the scales, each crimson and sun burnt umber resting against another in multi layers, their slick surfaces shimmering in the fire light as A'Sirus' hand continued to journey up the rough face of the beast.

"Everything is alright," A'Sirus sighed softly, her dark eyes sealed.

Leaning heavily on the staff that served to carry his heavy, decrypt body from one location to the next, Rameris stared through his blindness, carefully watching the crimson light of A'Sirus' presence slowly overwhelmed in sparks of silver and raven lights surpassing the darkness of his sight.

"Well done Lady A'Sirus," he sighed while turning away, his walking stick thumping hollowing on the tremoring ground. "Well done."

A deep exhale breezed past A'Sirus, kicking swarms of dust from the floor she stood to spiral into the smoke that had now slowly began to dissipate. Two enormous ruby eyes, at least three heads in width, peered curiously at the woman holding its monstrous head, tenderly soothing it. Releasing her own heavy breath as her eyes unveiled once again, her fingers curling slowly beneath one of the dragon eyes, her cheek sliding against the scales til her lips pressed gently to the warm armor, A'Sirus stepped backwards to stare at the dragon.

"I know that I have promised you soon, and I know that each second you must wait longer strives you to suffer more. I'm so very close, darling, I am sure I will get it right this time, you Will have flesh once more and you Will be free to seek your vengeance. This I not only promise, but guarantee."

**'_Then hurry A'Sirus … I grow tired of not being able to hold you with my own hands'_ **The dragon's mouth cracked open a fraction with the gust of air that left with its breath as it stared at the beautiful woman before it.

Setting her hand on its nose, her fingers brushing slowly up the singular pike on its face, A'Sirus smiled warmly while reaching up to press her lips to the armored mouth of the dragon. "I will Milord. Rest now, when you awake again you Will be free. I swear it on my life!"

Her hand slid slowly off the dragon's face as it pulled back, its deep inhale ringing throughout her ears before a thunderous roar echoed throughout the caverns and tunnels of hell. She watched with a painful knot forming in her throat as the mighty lizard coiled backwards, smoke and flames dancing around its mountainous form as it endeavored to disappear within the darkness. A heavy breath, bordering on the fine line of rage tore through A'Sirus' lips, her chest heaving with the exertion that had plagued her lungs moments before as her gaze dropped to the unlevel floor.

_The Fallen shall rise again!_ Her thoughts raged angrily within, _I swear it! No longer will we be confined to this toxic darkness. I will find your escape and with it your freedom. The world is ripe for the taking my Lord, its only a matter of time before it lays itself out to your will._

The boiling and festering that now seemed ages past recessed as A'Sirus' mind suddenly cleared, her breaths a gentle caress on the slow vibrations running the length of the demoness' chest and long torso. Somewhere in the darkness, beneath the smog and ash of the unfueled flames of hell, a simple chime tolled quietly; its bell-like voice reverting into a humming strike, dull and metallic, yet it was the magnificence of an orchestra to A'Sirus' blackened soul. Slowly her eyes lifted to peer into the darkness veiling the ceiling of the cavern miles above, dark amethysts twinkling curiously as her lips broke apart in silent thought.

*** * ***

It was just reaching dusk in the world outside the smothering walls encasing the Limitless Fortress and its alien inhabitants. Here, high upon the peaks of the towering steeples of the jagged filaments of ruined landscapes making the foundation of Lower Town, Titus' dark velveteen abyssimal eyes stared into the smog filled skies. Skies bleeding of smoke and vaporizing blood, each indrawn breath filled with cries of sorrow and rage. His slender though powerful hands curled in the darkness, the tanned tips of his calloused fingers twitching as he quickly slipped them into the worn material of his jeans, attempting to knock away the chills that had suddenly latched onto his hulky figure like an unwelcome lover. He watched the skies intently, searching religiously for something clearly unseen til his interest and patience dissipated into the air with his warm breath.

They were on the brink of victory, for every one Aingeal there was at least fifty Diabhals to overthrow it. So why then, his mind raged furiously. Why is it that we've still made no ripple? What is holding us back from the world's total annihilation? Is it just that single girl? His head tipped as he shook the stray thoughts aside. Dark violets turned to the street miles below as Titus let his weight slip forward, pulling him unobstructed through the air.

The darkness expanded as Titus emerged from the pit of a dark alley. His leather pants glistening beneath flickering lights as he came to the desolate street corner while he looked over the ruin that had come from the confrontation between the lesser demons and the humans that had come to the holy woman's aid. It was now he that was charged with her capture and A'Sirus wasn't likely to forgive anymore mishaps. Especially with the foul mood she was going to attribute when returning from the pits, he knew it was in his best interest to find and claim the holy woman if he wished to breath past this night. He was suddenly ripped from his silent musings as a piercing scream lifted through the previously deathly silent street.

"A lost one … the cursed spawn …" several unsteady buildings began to tremble in the reverberation of the shrilling voice, a voice that seemed so remotely familiar.

Titus' gaze narrowed as he watched the dark haired deformity slither over several ruins further down the street, joints and tendons popping outta location as it came inch by inch closer. A gurgling breath was scratching both the air and Titus' nerves as he lifted his tense hand, readying for impact when he suddenly let loose a gasp of his own as recognition finally dawned upon him.

"Salarius!" He shouted while racing across the remaining distant to slam heavily to his knees and pull the she-devil into his lap. His fingers flew quickly over her face, pulling her disheveled hair aside from her blood stained face to stare directly into her sightless gaze. His breath froze as he took in the whole of her injury, the realization that her eyes seemed to have liquefied, burned from the core out by some dark terrible power. "God!" He huskily breathed while hoisting her into the warmth that naturally radiated from the skin of his vessel. "Salarius are you in there?"

"It's all cold …" she rambled while her bloody eyes twitched erratically. "So cold, and suffocating. Everything's so tight-"

"Tell me who's responsible Salarius!" Titus fumed, his brows darkening as his eyes began to burn in rage. "Tell me who's done this to you!"

"Blue eyed, it's the blue eyes, the demon of blue eyes …"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Racing quickly through the streets of Lower Town, Shido's hand wrapped securely around the violet haired girl's wrist as he followed Toshiki closely with Ginji and then Ban following up, the Beast Master turned his grey gaze toward the soft cry of several fleeing birds. Breathing heavily as she struggled to keep pace with the four men, her feet stumbling every few seconds to find Ginji's warm hand settling to her back, steadying her with a heartwarming smile, the girl slowly chanced another inconspicuous glance at Ban. It was as evident to her as the rest of the team that the brunette was dragging more than he was letting on, in far more pain then he'd ever admit to, but there was something else that he was attempting to hide. And it was this that had her constantly glancing back at his beautiful face, studying him so as to by chance discover what he was desperate to hide.

Grunting as he was slammed into the wall, Ban's hands buried firmly in his shirt, Toshiki hoisted his bright blue eyes to stare at the distracted man. "Midou, would you please not do that!"

"Shhh," he whispered, "someone's around the corner."

"Here," Ginji announced as he pushed several boards clear, "we can hide in here temporarily."

"But-" the girl started to grunt as Shido jerked her after him. "Wait-"

Slipping quickly inside the building to hold the boards back as Shido ducked inside with the girl stumbling after him, Ginji's gaze followed Toshiki to jump as Ban's hands grasped his and settled the boards quietly back into place before tugging him to the floor. His hands fisted into Ban's shirt as the loud click of some metallic instrument echoed outside the poorly patched window they were huddled beneath. Exhaling a soft breath against Ban's neck as the brunette glanced slowly over the edge of the window; Ginji turned his chocolate gaze toward the entranceway as a monstrous shadow began to creep past.

"Ban …"

"Shhh," he whistled, "he's moving on." Ban reported as he continued to watch the street for several minutes after the obese monster disappeared.

"Good," Toshiki exhaled as he slumped from the wall he'd plastered himself to.

"Breather?" Shido inquired while slipping his arms from around the girl.

Glancing back into the room, his pupils enlarging within the darkness, Ban nodded before slumping beside his partner. "Just a quick one … I don't think we can afford much more."

"It makes no difference," the girl exhaled shakily, "a minute or hour, it won't matter … they know we're still here. And it doesn't matter if they know we're in this building or not, they will eventually find us. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"Why would you think something like that?" Toshiki inquired while pressing his fingers against his knuckles, easing the tense muscles and joints.

"Because it's the truth," she mumbled against her knees as her arms bound them tightly against her chest. "None of you know what you've gotten yourselves into. If you were smart, you'd back out now before you get too far in. At least further than you currently are."

"Into?" Shido's voice seemed to purr beside her ear. She jolted upright with a soft gasp, not realizing she'd been leaning against the Beast Master. "Just what do you think is after you?"

Exhaling hard as she tipped her head back to shift her gaze up to the dark hazels of the man beside her, she slowly shook her head before glancing back to the floor. "I guess the real question is … what is it you believe is after me."

"We weren't told much on who took you, Miss Nuriko didn't know so we don't have much information on that, but it doesn't matter." Ginji happily chirped as he leaned forward from beside his silent partner. "You've got the Get Backers on the job, and there isn't anything we don't get back."

"Though we would be better off if a certain Snake Bastard wasn't nearly knocked out."

Ban's pale lids lifted slowly, the darkness swimming before his gaze for a moment til his eyes readjusted; and then sapphires locked with hazels. A long breath eased slowly through Ban's burning body as he stared at the smirking Beast Master.

Puzzlement flashed across Shido's face as Ban simply resealed his enticing eyes, not a comment or threat issued in his name. "What, nothing to say Snake Bastard?"

"Shido cut it out!" Ginji huffed.

"Don't start anything guys, you'll draw them straight to us!" Toshiki threatened.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," the girl choked as she pushed to her feet, avoiding Shido's grasp to pause as Ginji stood to extend his hands forward intending to stop her. "Whether you're mute or scream at the top of your lungs they undoubtedly know where you are and it's all because I'm with you!"

"Are you bugged?" Toshiki inquired to swallow as her gaze snapped toward him, eyes as deadly as Ban's.

"You could only wish it was that simple." She snarled, her eyes flashing from sapphire to violet. "Forget everything you know, everything that's been a nightmare in your lives … that's simply child's play!"

Ban's eyes opened then, his smooth skin knotting irritably as he turned his gaze toward the ranting girl.

"You consider this place a hell-hole; it's nothing in comparison to the reality of the truth! Those of you that don't believe in heaven or hell its best that you start, because one or the other will soon drop on your shoulders and suck you into the portal to never return to this plane, you'll-" Her head snapped suddenly to the side, the ring of skin connecting with skin echoing through the dark room as Ginji's gasp was the only thing to fill the instant silence.

Her chest tightened as she slowly processed the stinging pain of the action rather than the contact. Slowly her hand rose to her scarlet cheek, her trembling gaze lifting as she hoisted her head to stare at Ban, her bleary sapphires staring into the intoxicating depths of his own enflamed orbs.

"You talk about nightmares as if you know something about them," he softly exhaled, "you don't know the half of it."

Hand dropping quickly from her cheek to fist along her side, the girl challenged Ban's gaze as she arched toward him on the balls of her feet. "You want to try me dream catcher … want to try to afford me one of your nightmares. Do you think you could construct even a fraction of the fear that could give me a nightmare? Could you stomach the truth?"

"What truth?!?" Ban shouted.

"That you're walking among demons fool!" She shouted as hoarsely. Her nose snarled as she grasped the flap of Ban's sweatshirt, her finger curling around the bouncing string. "You're of witch descendent, you know what's out there, you know what's waiting just around the corner!"

"How 'bout you tell me anyway!" Ban grit, "wouldn't want to be wrong under these circumstances."

Slowly relaxing the tense muscles in her face, the scowl and snarl easing til she held as blank an expression as the brunette in front of her, she exhaled sharply as she dropped completely onto her feet again. "You don't–"

"We don't have time for this," Ginji interjected, suddenly agitated and uncomfortable with the way she was touching and staring at Ban. "We've been here too long as it is. We should move on before that guy comes back around."

"Yea," Ban turned slowly from Mary's steady gaze, shivering slightly as he took several steps toward the boards.

"Ya know," Shido's thick voice purred softly from beside her. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet, I'm Shido Fuyuki."

Lifting her gaze to peer skeptically at the Beast Master, the girl released a soft sound sounding very remotely like a scoff to Shido as she bowed her head again.

"Look, I know the Snake Bastard can come across as an ass half the time, but don't let it bother you so much. Not all of us are like him. So you don't need to be weary of us, we're here to help you," he assured while slipping his hand into his vest pocket to retrieve a picture and lower it in front of the gaze she was boring into Ban's back, "This is you isn't it?" Shido grinned as she blinked several times, her eyes trained on the picture in the dark. "You're Mary right?"

_Mary …_

"Y-yes," she stammered while glancing up at Shido.

Ban slowly turned his gaze back toward the boarded entrance, his brows knotting while Ginji held the boards back so Toshiki could peak outside.

"Well glad to meet ya Mary, like I said, I'm Shido, the bubbly one is Ginji, that's Toshiki, and the bas-"

"Shido," Ginji snarled softly, warningly, "don't finish that remark."

_Don't worry … I know who he is. Possibly more than any of you do. Any. _

"It needs to be now, everyone ready?" Toshiki whispered while turning his gaze back into the room to freeze as he saw the struggling breaths Ban was drawing on. _Midou …_

Those beautiful sapphires slowly opened to immediately catch Toshiki's gaze then dart away while Ginji assented merrily.

"Are you ready for this?" Shido inquired while extending his hand to the girl. "It's time to get you outta here Mary. Time to take you home."

She stared at the Beast Master, unwilling to let the tears bordering her eyes rise further. With a deep inhale and quick nod, she dropped her hand into Shido's offered palm to then follow him as he pulled her toward the boarded entrance.

"We have to make this quick," Toshiki ordered, his eyes remaining on Ban for the last bit. "Or we won't make it at all."

"I'm fine Palm Boy," Ban frowned while pausing at the window. "Worry about yourself, I'm tired of saving your little ass."

"It's been you everyone's been saving Snake Bastard," Shido almost sneered.

"Really?" Ban's nose creased as he turned his dangerous gaze on the Maryuudo. "Cause if I recall it correctly, I saved your ass when the first attack came, I did so again, when Uryuu there and myself were swallowed by the earth, and then I think there was the most recent incident when that girl had you flat on your ass ready to do only God knows what to Ginji before I got there and once again, kicked the shit outta that slut while saving you from humiliation!"

Ginji pouted as Ban finished. "I already said sorry Ban-chan!"

"We. Don't. Have. Time. For. This!" Toshiki slowly grit, emphasizing each word as he wrapped his hand quickly around Ban's wrist and pulled him away from the Beast Master. "Shido. Leave him the hell alone. This childish game you keep playing is done!"

_You gonna stop me ya little shit?!? I dare you to try to keep Ban Midou from me! That sweet little ass will be mine, and I dare any man to try to stop me! _

Ban stared at Toshiki, baffled, as the blonde turned quickly away from the glaring Maryuudo. Clear blue eyes hooked Ban's own sea depth orbs to smile and loosen the tight grip he had on the brunette's wrist.

"Let's go," he nodded before slipping outside, Shido following with the girl in tow.

Ban stood anchored in spot, his teeth clinched painfully tight as he stared at the settling boards, feeling his partner's presence rather than seeing.

"Ban?"

Warm hands slowly eased up Ban's bare arms, fingers itching, craving more as they stopped against his biceps. Lowering his head slowly to his partner's shoulder, inhaling a deep breath of the spiced shampoo crippling the nicotine aroma, Ginji pinched his eyes closed.

"I'm worried about you Ban-chan. You're trying to act like nothing's wrong, but I– I can see you're struggling Ban. Please don't, don't do anything-"

He was cut off as Ban suddenly shifted, his chin rising in the same instant to meet the brunette's soft lips. "Please try not to leave my side," Ban breathed heavily as he pulled back, his lips trembling as Ginji leaned forward again.

"I won't," Ginji nodded while twining his fingers into his partner's silky hair, his mouth tracing the line of Ban's jaw while the brunette gasped. "I couldn't bear to see anything else happen to you Ban-chan. I'll be right here!" He tightened his embrace as he straightened, desperately seeking Ban's sweet lips to kiss him hungrily. "We're almost home … and then I'm never letting you go again. God, I want you so bad Ban!"

Inhaling deeply as he slid his arms up Ginji's tense back, hooking his fingers into the loose shirt as his neck was assaulted again; Ban throbbed painfully as he tipped his head back to the side as Ginji explored him.

"Ginji–" he rasped to arch suddenly into the blonde, his shoulders locking as he dropped his face down into Ginji's neck gasping. "Y-you need t-to stop … or we'll nev-ver get outta here!"

"Is that a problem?" Ginji grinned teasingly.

"I need to get outta here," Ban huskily whimpered, his grip tightening to Ginji's worry, "I don't know if I can stand another second in this place."

"Did someone hurt you Ban?!?" Ginji panicked, his back tensing rigidly beneath Ban's arms as the blonde hoisted his partner's chin to peer into his dark eyes. "Did Toshiki do something to you!? Did he–" his jaw popped angrily, electricity beginning to hum dangerously around him. "Did he touch you?!?"

Ban stood frozen for a moment, his mind recalling the blonde's gentle touch and how, shamefully, he'd reacted to it. He would've colored again from embarrassment and the shame, if Ginji hadn't already made his skin take on the rosy color of the heat now burning throughout him.

"No," he choked, swallowing hard to steady his voice. His eyes lowered, trembling as he stroked Ginji's cheek, tracing the tense muscles in his partner's face. "He didn't do anything to me Ginji. I'm alright, other than the drain of my being, I'm alright."

"Do you swear to me he didn't try anything?" Ginji's brows creased to arch as Ban's eyes darted to the side. "Ban!!"

"He didn't-"

"I swear to God, if he-"

"Are you two alright?" Toshiki slid the boards back to cringe as electricity arched up around him.

Ginji's chocolate gaze drifted toward him, murder evident in his eyes, the final warning of Raitei's coming and Toshiki felt the blood drain from his body to be replaced with bitter cold. He was going to die.

"Ginji," Ban gently hissed, his hands grasping his partner's cheeks to jerk his gaze back to him. "Nothing has happened to me, do you understand? I'm alright!"

"I know otherwise, I can tell by the way you're trembling," Ginji snarled as his arm wound tighter around Ban's hips, pulling their abdomens painfully close. "I can tell someone else has touched you!"

Toshiki's gaze dropped to the floor, regretting what his desire had unintentionally caused while he prepared for Ginji's rampage to massacre him. Possibly more surprised as it never came.

"Ginji we really don't have the time for this," Ban exhaled to groan at the searing pain rippling across his chest, "I need you to trust me … if nothing else please just trust me! I'd never betray you, I couldn't … you're the one thing in my life that matters. Ginji please!"

Ginji remained tense, though calm seemed to have passed throughout him as his once burning gaze glanced blankly along Ban's sweating face. A long breath slowly eased through him as his hands slid along Ban's neck, fingers stroking gently along his pale jaw as he hoisted his chin so their lips could met gently.

Tears began to rush to Ban's eyes at the disconnection he could feel in his partner, the arms encircling him were merely there to ensure his weary body wouldn't collapse. He choked as Ginji kissed the tears along the edge of his eyes, each slow flutter of his partner's lips making his body tremble ten times with every touch as he sensed the rejection.

"I love you …" his voice was gone, Ginji wouldn't hear him, probably wouldn't feel it in the limpness of Ban's frozen body.

"Anytime you're ready!" Shido's voice growled from somewhere within the street. "Only need to get this girl outta here, therefore saving our asses from being massacred. Ringing any bells!?"

"Are you ready?" Ginji softly inquired while brushing Ban's cheek.

Ban's gaze was dead, his head bowed sluggishly, nodding as he'd lost the strength to move his lips to try to respond in his numb body. Cold overwhelmed him as Ginji stepped away, his body trembling immediately as his arm lifted, the last indication that they were still joined til Ginji's hand slipped from Ban's to fall limply back to his anchored figure.

Toshiki felt like sobbing himself at the lost look on Ban's face, his heart wrenching at the drain of color on the brunette's already pale complexion. He almost didn't notice Ginji til the blonde was directly in front of him, dark brown eyes boring through him.

"Get outta my way Toshiki." His voice was distant, cold and detached like Raitei's.

"But Midou–"

"Unless you want to die right here," Ginji threatened, "I suggest you move … and don't you dare, go anywhere near Ban." He finished while lifting his gaze to glare into Toshiki's wide eyes, sparks danced around Ginji as he proceeded to push through the elder blonde.

"What are you doing in there!?" Shido snarled to wrinkle his nose as he watched Toshiki stumble aside as Ginji brushed into the street. "Weren't making out when we need to be getting outta here were you!?"

"Shut the hell up Shido," Ginji warned, "what I do with Ban is my business, so I'll do with him what I want when I want to, clear?"

_What's going on, what's with the mood swing!? _Mary's eyes snapped immediately toward the building. _Where's he? Where's Ban!?_

"Anyone nearby Shido?"

"I can't get an answer from any of my creatures," he sighed while glancing into the skies. "They're all gone, ran like hell to get outta here. We're getting into some major shit, if they feel compelled to leave the Limitless Fortress entirely."

"I'm beginning to see that," Ginji sighed, wearily glancing down the street. "What do you think we should do?"

"Do," Shido scoffed while glancing at Mary, her bright blue eyes staring at the building. "I say screw plans; let's get the hell outta here before anyone shows up to stop us again."

"Agreed," Ginji sighed. _Coming here was a mistake._

Blinking several times to widen her eyes as she felt the air surrounding her pulse then expand, her chest tightening in rising anxiety as she heard each thundering footstep, she slowly turned her gaze down the street, her sapphires paling as the monstrosity of a man came staggering around the corner.

_Oh my God … no … _

Toshiki turned to watch Ban slip from within the building, his heart sinking at the sight of the paler than usual tone to his skin and the uncharacteristic sweat clinging to him. "Midou-"

"Don't …" Ban whispered; his eyes closing slowly as he lifted his hand, "please just don't."

"Shido!"

Glancing to Mary as she ripped his arm nearly out of socket, whirling around to stumble into his footing, Shido chuckled slightly to stop at the sight of the horror across her face. Slowly the ground began to tremble, the sound of metal scrapping across concrete cutting through the quiet street, drawing the men's eyes to peer toward where the girl's gaze was locked. Ginji by nature was the first to react, years of enduring the hell of this home came back to life as he drew out the power across the entire neighborhood into a crackling ball to hurtle it toward the obese monster tromping toward them. Shido wasn't seconds later, his agile and cunning speed which honored him a position as one of the four kings shimmered in recognition through the dark as he twisted around suddenly to cast the girl from the way in the same instant he was summoning one of his bestial powers. While the wolf transformed Shido attacked the sparking mass of skin and scars, skillfully each of Ginji's searing attacks while delivering his own, Toshiki exhaled a long breath as he summoned the ancient power deep within himself, channeling it through his fingers to grasp it tenderly though savagely in his palm before snapping them along with Ginji's never ending rain of electricity.

Ban stood frozen in place, his gaze not trained on the demonic figured man but the rain stained concrete, cracked and crumbling beneath him. His senses had speared off as the monster and his partners' became aware of one another, his skin crawling with the violation of someone's seeking mind. Breath returned to him as he jerked his gaze across the street, searching and immediately finding the girl rising from where Shido had pushed her.

"Stop, you're not going to be able to do anything to him!" She shouted to cringe as she watched a razor-edged ball hurtle across the street to knock both Shido and Ginji backwards, the latter knocking into Toshiki before striking the ground. "No!"

Sucking in a deep breath as he hit the ground to be followed with an ungraceful sprawl from Toshiki, Ginji groaned as he became suddenly aware of just how solid the elder blonde was. "Get off me!" He growled while pushing against the broader man.

"Ginji Amano, please just-"

"Nothing you say is going to make a difference!" Ginji snarled while grasping a fistful of the blonde's shirt. "Your actions spoke loud enough!"

"Please don't do this!" Mary shouted to shriek as the ground burst up as the spiked sphere tore past her.

"Hoowee Wuman!" The man shouted as he charged toward her.

"Oh no," Ginji stammered while pushing off Toshiki, "Run!"

Staring distractedly at the spiked sphere hurtling toward her, forgetting for the moment to run or even duck, she snapped her eyes closed tightly and cringed for the impact. Grunting as something suddenly slammed against her side, the wind knocked from her lungs as she vaguely felt the arms wrapping around her and a hand securing to the back of her head, the girl's eyes snapped open in horror to watch the spikes tear across Ban's pale arm.

"Ban!" Ginji shouted to stumble back as the man whipped his chain to cast the ball toward them.

Widening her eyes as the impact ripped a hiss from Ban's lips, his head bowing forward to brush his long hair against her neck as he drew in a deep ragged breath, she pushed against his shoulders to shift then gasp as she saw the ugly gash across the soft skin just below the edge of Ban's shoulder.

"Anri!" She shouted while trying to wiggle out from beneath him. Sucking in a breath as his hand clamped down on her bicep, she stared at the top of his head as he slowly began to hoist his head back from the street.

Ban's dark, now pain filled; sapphires stared disbelievingly if not hauntedly at the violet haired girl pinned on her elbows beneath him. "What did you call me?" His eyes searched hers for several moments before they brightened, capturing the weak smile lifting to the girl's lips.

"Da hoowee wuman ars!!" The man screeched while ripping the ball back and forth while swinging it at Ginji, Toshiki, and Shido.

"How the hell is that fat bastard moving that thing that fast!?" Shido growled while diving away from like the hundredth swing.

"It's just the momentum now," Toshiki grunted as he released several attacks to hiss as his palm was split open. _Oh holy shit!!_

"Perfect," Shido growled while leaping over the whiplash of the chain, "Ginji electrocute his ass already!!"

"I've been trying that!" He whimpered to gasp as he ducked the ball. _Ban …_ "It's having no effect on him, he must be too fat!"

"So wait, are you saying the fats acting as a conduit?" Shido frowned.

"I don't know!" Ginji shrieked to release a charge of blinding light toward the fat, snickering, man. "All I know is it's not working!" He hyperventilated to grunt as the spiked ball skimmed across his shoulder, knocking him backwards. _I have to get to Ban!_

Raising himself slowly from his straddling position over the wide-eyed girl while his gaze turned on Shido and Toshiki, watching their continuing struggle to avoid the blood streaked ball hurtling around the street, Ban's back went ridged, his teeth grinding as he watched Ginji stumble back from the impact that lacerated his shoulder. Turning his gaze back around, peering at the girl staring at him transfixed, unmoving like a deer in the headlights, Ban's breath eased through his nostrils as he bent forward, his nose resting not a centimeter from her own.

"Get off the street." His voice was soft, whispering as though it was intended to be secreted away. "Hide."

She felt blistering cold and scorching hot all at once beneath the piercing, endless blue gaze of the unnaturally beautiful man crouched over her; the raging pulse and wild race of her heart not at all a testament of arousal she'd began to feel. Vaguely she felt her arms scraping along the grainy surface of the concrete streets, her shoulders locking as she pulled herself, regretfully, from beneath the lean figure of the brunette, her eyes never removing themselves from his gaze. Still they remained frozen on him as she found her feet as he began his slow agonized ascent. Somewhere deep within her subconscious she felt a nagging voice telling her to take firm hold of this man and whether willingly or not, she must get him away from this fight, from this place.

"I said to get outta here!"

Her eyes widened before being overtaken by several dozen rushed blinks. The trance now gone, the girl felt a crushing weight bear down on her chest at the anger within Ban's eyes. Pushing the remaining distance to settle her weight on her heels as she turned to run, her feet a loud hammering sound as they beat against the concrete to pull her toward the security of the building they'd previously been hiding within, she whipped her head back around as the breeze whistled past catching her long violet hair to drag it around and in front of her face. Her wide eyes trained on the Jagan Master's ridged back.

"Uryuu!" Jerking his grey gaze toward the blonde to scowl as he noticed his split hand, Shido released a feral hiss while pouncing over the chain. "Shit!"

"Shido, quit screaming at us to do something-" Toshiki growled to duck quickly beneath the decapitating blow, "and do something yourself!"

"Stop fighting!" Ginji ordered while ducking the ball to catch the chain. _You're going to pay for touching Ban-chan._ "He's the enemy," he shouted while releasing several thousand volts down the metal to electrocute the man, "so focus your frustration there rather than on each other!" _No one touches Ban!!_

Swaying slowly as electricity continued to buzz across him, his sagging skin jiggling before his dull colored eyes, the obese man hoisted a wide rotten toothed grin as he snapped his hand roughly down onto the chain. Releasing a gagging breath as he was jerked off his feet to slam into the elastic belly, his electricity arching up to protect him from the grasping hand, Ginji cried out as the chain snapped up around his neck.

"Awk-" wincing as the breath on his lips failed to ease forward or backwards, Ginji staggered deliriously as he slowly began to suffocate. _Oh crap …_ Pressing against the enormous belly bouncing with each of the man's movements, his teeth grinding together as he summoned what electricity he could wrap his lightheaded mind around, Ginji snapped his eyes closed and with a soft scream released the charge in an useless attempt to free himself. _Damn it, wha … what do I- I … B-Ban, help_

"Snake Bite!"

Inhaling a desperate gasp as the chain suddenly went limp around his throat, the shards of steel scattering across the street as he choked wildly on the rush of air he was pulling within his lungs, Ginji's trembling, blurry chocolate orbs lifted to watch Ban's arm whip across his side with an angry Asclepius screaming beside him.

"B-Ban …" he winced, his hand closing around his crushed throat.

Twisting quickly around, not wasting time to watch the monstrous troll of a man collapse, the street trembling with his impact, Ban's arms wound their way quickly around the collapsing blonde as Ginji's legs wiped out from beneath him.

"Ginji!" He screamed while pulling his partner closer, staring into his unconscious face frantically. "Ginji! Damn you, open your eyes!" His fingers secured themselves into Ginji's wildly flapping shirt, his other hand rose to brush along the blonde's smooth cheek. "Come on you idiot, don't you do this, wake up, I can feel your pulse through my skin Gin! Wake up! Gin-" holding his breath as the blonde's shoulders tensed to flex against the brace his arms were forming around him, Ban watched, his gaze bleary from his trembling eyes, as Ginji released a painful groan.

"Ban …" he slurred, his lids fluttering slowly til Ban could peer within his chocolate orbs clearly. "Are you alright?"

Dropping his head as the breath he'd been holding blasting through his lips, his body trembling slightly beneath his partner, Ban's brows creased heavily above his sealed eyes as he drew his partner closer, settling him protectively in the crock of his neck. The trembles deepened as Ginji's fingers brushed across his cheeks in soothing caresses.

"I'm sorry Ginji," he huskily whispered, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you … I would never in a million years want to do anything that could make you cry. Please, please forgive me. I'm a fool and I'm so sorry!"

"I love you Ban," Ginji breathed softly as he lifted his arms to encircle Ban's trembling back. "Nothing will ever change that. And I'm sorry; I couldn't stand the idea of anyone other than myself touching you. I let my anger and jealousy get the better of me, you didn't do anything wrong."

Exhaling sharply while burying his face into Ginji's neck, Ban lifted a weak smile, "thank you-"

Snapping his eyes open as he felt the monsoon of power rushing across the street, his skin prickling as he recognized the signature of the dark energy, Ban jerked his head back to peer down the dark street. His breath caught in his throat in the single second he had to throw Ginji outta the midst of the street, keeping himself anchored between Shido and Toshiki, the girl they'd come to recover and singularly the only person he was willing and would regret dying for. It was his selfish desire to hold onto the only happiness he'd found in his life and remain at Ginji's side as long as he'd allow him to. He wasn't ready to give it up after such a short period of the time they'd been able to share, but he'd rather himself then Ginji.

He didn't know entirely what suddenly happened. Where he'd previously been in the soft embrace of Ban's strong, through chilled arms; now he was pushing himself off the clammy street, turning just as Ban stood to accept the impact that would have leveled the street and five surrounding blocks.

**"BAN!!"**

Blood burst from Ban's mouth as his arms wound instantly around his stomach, his figure trembling as he bent forward, inhaling desperate breaths as he felt the power he'd drawn within himself biting and clawing at his muscles and organs, attempting to destroy him from the inside out. Tears began to rush down his dirty cheeks as the pain reached a level unlike anything he'd ever felt before, searing and tearing at him as screams began to rush past his trembling lips. Suckling in a deep breath as he ground his teeth, his lip tearing against the sharp canines, Ban snapped his head back to hoist his blind gaze to the dark skies.

**"ASCLEPIUS!!"**

A faint light slowly began to vibrate from the edge of Ban's clammy skin, his dark hair whipping before his blank gaze when a monstrous form materialized for a brief moment. Enraged ruby eyes stared through its vessel. With a shrilling cry, the snake god lashed out, striking wrathfully as he pushed the fire away from Ban's withering heart, washing all traces of the dark energy away in a mighty blow that as it exploded back into the dark street, knocked his bearer backwards.

"BAN!" Ginji shrieked to spring forward, tears gathering to his wide eyes as he heard the echo of Ban's hard impact.

Jerking quickly backwards to avoid the energy spearing through the skies, her head slamming hard into the steel floor, dazing her for a moment, Korlera wearily hoisted herself. A shaky hand rose to the tear on her forehead, smearing the thin trail of blood as she turned toward the vibrations she felt pulsing through the air behind her.

"Impossible …" she quivered, her dark eyes capturing the corporeal form of the serpentine deity. _This isn't possible! Again? How again have I failed!? _

**_'The child is mine' _**The snake god's ruby eyes twinkled in the dark as its tongue struck the air, _**'Do NOT come after him again Do so and suffer for it'**_

Gasping as Asclepius tore over her with a shriek, her arms wrapping quickly around herself as she collapsed back to the steeled roof, her wide violet eyes watched the monstrous snake disappear into the darkness.

_**(So I couldn't set off the dragon or Asclepius' voices with different writing so I just bolded and italiced it so you'd see it was different than normal. They aren't actually yelling or anything though. They actually were prolly close to whispering.)**_

***********************************************

**Author's Note: **Tada! Ok, its not one of my best, but it was fun writing this one. I finally let you see that Ginji is indeed quite jealous of the way people are oogling his Ban, just took him a while to explode. Uh, yea, Shido's still alpha male pissy mode on wanting to take out everyone so he can have Ban. Toshiki's confused and guilty. BAN'S HOT AS ALWAYS!!!! *cough cough* (Yea I dont have my favorites, :D) Major crap stirring up with the devils, Ezekiel's gonna be showing up soon (in the most unlikely way to I might add, I'm quite proud of how he's gonna explode into the mix, heheheheheh) Over all I hope you guys liked it, sorry for the long wait again, wont let it go that long anymore. Please continue to come back, REVIEW!! :), Its greatly appreciated.

Also special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)

I hope this helps, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or requests.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **So I really need to stop these monthly updates, lol. Hey everyone, welcome back. Not much to say, still pretty busy, but I WILL be working harder to try to get it down to weekly updates, I'm getting through alot of the things that had me distracted so I'm putting it all into this again. Oh, and I'm not entirely sure yet, but other than this one, it might only be one more chapter before they finally get outta the Limitless Fortress. Hahah, dragged this one on too long, oops me, heheh. Sorry if it was boring anyone, was trying to get it finished up so I could get the other things in. So since they're about to get free, I'll be able to explain some of the other bits, like the girl and the connection she has to Ban. At least a little of it, heheh. Cant give too much away, cause I've got another story lined up after this one and it has to do with that. SPOILER for anyone that actually reads these notes, hahah. Too bad for everyone else, XD. Just kidding. Himiko and Ban showdown is coming up real fast too, got A'Sirus about to go more apeshit then she is already, Titus is a lunatic, Salarius got nothing for her- creepy just doesnt cut it :), and Ezekiels gonna make a smashing entrance here in the next chapter. He he. Ok, enough of me blabbing, onto the fic my awesome viewers. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **language, violence, possible mentions of mild nudity and blood. So don't go in with a queasy stomach ;}

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**17**

It was quieter in the outside world than she ever remembered hearing since the moment she'd entered it so many millenniums ago. Though the demonic shrieks and angry hiss of the flames of the pits couldn't break through the barriers between the two worlds, there'd at least usually be some paranoid cry or final dying gasp to welcome her back onto this plane. The darkness speared quickly toward her, eager to curl once again around her long lean legs, drinking in the venom and rage that naturally came with her presence while she carefully searched the surrounding area. A deep breath rose against her eccentric bosom as she brushed into the desolate street, its singular light flickering softly.

_And what has been happening up here?_ She paused beneath the now frantically pulsing light post. Leisurely hoisting her gaze into the dim glow, blinking as it brightened almost blindingly to then explode, A'Sirus grinned softly as the glass fluttered around her.

"So then … I suppose it's time to figure out what my fools have been up to."

A soft breeze crawled through the dark street, gently pushing against the demoness' slender figure and hoisting her long golden hair with it into the cold air. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She quickly drew in another deep breath, parting her lips to roll it carefully across her tongue, ascertaining whether or not she smelled what she believed was burning on the wind. Her facial muscles spasmed as a scowl formed between her brows, her nose flaring to burn excruciatingly as a whiff of smoke flooded her sinuses. She could taste acid on the breeze; see sparks from the ash fluttering before her slowly enlarging eyes. It was the characteristics that one of her minions' blood was open to the air. Demons' blood, a frightening amount to enable her to taste it as clearly as if she had sank her teeth to its neck. Somewhere, a devil was dying.

*** * ***

All Mugenjou trembled as she went street by street, ransacking each neighborhood as she searched for the dying devil. Her legs burned against the inhuman pace she was racing through the darkness, her feet aching from the pulses erupting from the hard contact of her heels to the cement. The pain was welcome; it was one of the many lullabies to those that secreted themselves away into the darkness. The sympathetic emotions she was beginning to feel, however, weren't boding well with the demoness. The worry, the anxiety, even a small sliver of fear was creeping up A'Sirus' spine and she was nearly helpless to stop it.

"I am here!" She shouted while dismantling an alley, "don't hide, come out I'm here!" Her breaths were long wisps, calm and measured as she glanced about the rubble; lost.

_Why does it not call, it hasn't passed yet. That much I can sense. _Her gaze turned slowly into the darker portion of the alley, watching the shadows eagerly reaching for her brooding form. Inhaling a deep breath while tilting her head to the side, her full attention went immediately to the side of the alley the darkness seemed to try fleeing from. _Is that … _

"Hello," A'Sirus called while trotting toward the patch glimmering like a stray moonbeam.

The scent of acid on the wind grew stronger as she reached the borderline of darkness and the dusky light. Her stomach lurched as her foot slipped on the pool of blood surrounding the crumbled form.

"Oh my God!" A'Sirus gasped while bolting toward the Diabhal. "Ophithus!"

Her hand snapped out to bury into the sleeve of his jacket, her muscles tensing when she jerked him from his side; about as gentle as she was kind. Blood sprang up to drench her when she slammed onto her knees, hurriedly searching for the main line of the bleeding to gasp horrifically as her gaze drifted across his stomach.

"Oh God," she wheezed while setting her hands on his abdomen, attempting to cover the gaping hole in intentions to cease his blood loss, "oh God!" She gagged when she drew her hands open to stare at the lacerated flesh, now splintered and withering, the scent of burning flesh nauseating her. "Uh … Ophithus– I don't– are you still in there?" She stammered as she glanced over his figure, dark or light patches of clothing blended together into a scarlet stain. She leaned across him until her face was directly above his, so that she clearly heard the long exhale preceding his painful groan.

"Se-"

"Ophithus!"

Another deep breath filtered through the demon historian's lips, his pale lids fluttering deliriously. "It is the see-" he slurred.

"The sea?" She shook her head to lean nearer. "What sea, what're you talking about? Did someone do this to you!? Who did this Ophithus?!?"

Pale violets peeked slowly into the darkness, scowling painfully as he peered at A'Sirus' blurry form through bloodstained eyes. He groaned as he slowly turned his head, sluggishly reaching toward the darkness.

"You must see …" he choked weakly, blood oozing from his abdomen, "my book … A'Sirus."

She bounded over him to quickly begin tearing through the alley, trying desperately to avoid throwing debris at Ophithus as she bulldozed through the rubble.

"Where, are you sure it fell in here?" She shouted from a pile of cardboard she was buried within. "Ophithus? … Ophithus!" She erupted from the litter, sprinting toward the historian to groan as she slipped. Her eyes snapped angrily toward the ground to brighten as she spotted the bloody journal.

She snatched it quickly from the grimy floor before launching herself toward Ophithus. "Here," blood sprinkled her thighs as she dropped to his side, leaning over him to wince as she watched his violet eyes flutter slowly against his placid complexion.

Scarlet fingers trembled as he reached toward the book, a deep breath rushing past his lips when he pulled the cover open.

_Blank._ She scowled as he began turning uselessly through the book. "Ophithus we don't have time for this! I have to get you back into the pits, there's still a chance-"

"No time left," he wheezed as his fingers began to move faster against the parchment, marring the ivory pages, "there's no longer a chance."

"I can save you you fool! Ophithus!"

"Save no one, the se-" he groaned, his fingers faltering on their rapid dance. "I've seen it. I know the truth now." His eyes glazed over as his breathing became rushed.

"Come on Ophithus, I need to get you-" A'Sirus groaned as she braced her arm beneath his weight to slide him into the crook of her shoulder and elbow, the other arm slipping toward his legs to jerk as his hand suddenly snapped out to ensnare her wrist. "Ophithus, do you want to die?!?"

Fluttering her dark lashes against her brightening gaze, the amethyst cores of her eyes capturing Ophithus' rising form like a mirror reflection, A'Sirus' lips parted as the demon historian's hand slipped past her neck to bury bloody fingers into her golden hair. His breathing continued through his nose in deep inhales minus the labored gasps of a dying man, the placid chalky tone of his skin was darkened to the original olive tan. He exhaled a hot breath into A'Sirus' stunned face, his fingers stroking against the silken texture of her hair.

"I'm already dead, Lady Siren," his eyes sealed for a moment before lifting again, "its you that is dying-"

"Ophithus!" A'Sirus screamed as he collapsed, "you damn fool! Ophithus, stay coherent, I need you to stay awake!" She growled while snapping upright with the limp form bouncing in her arms. "You are not dying on me, do you hear me you damn idiot! Ophithus!"

"The fire will rise though the darkness fails, life is death," he began to ramble as he drifted closer to unconsciousness despite A'Sirus' protests. "You know, its the se-"

"Alright," A'Sirus grunted while shifting Ophithus as comfortable as possible in her embrace, "keep talking Ophithus, I need to know remember. I need to see something right? So you can't go until you're sure that I've seen!"

"The se-" Ophithus wheezed, unbalancing the demoness as he was assaulted with a wild coughing fit.

"Damn it," she growled, "Lucifer!" She shrieked, the whole earth trembling in the reverberation of the dragon's wail rising to her distress.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Every tendon, each muscle ached as the curly haired Seer slowly twisted her weight so she slipped further onto her side, her torn hip screaming out as it began to bear the force of her figure. The sensitive flesh beneath her armpit burned with the gash that had preceded the angry gods attack, making it near impossible for the Seer to forget the blood red eyes, the deadly warning that had been within its gaze, the wound a small promise of how it'd truthfully feel should she continue to harass its young vessel. Breaking her lips apart in the silent exhale releasing from her bruised throat, Korlera slowly turned her gaze into the expansive darkness above her, gazing with wonder at the swirling pools of lavender and pale blue, the crystallized texture of the Milky Way. Slowly she slipped her hand off the splintered flesh of her arm, struggling to heft the dead weight of the slender limb toward the invisible heavens.

_It all seems so close._ Her lips began to press toward one another as if she were readying for a kiss, a single limited space left to allow easer breath into her aching body. Stretching her fingers apart, staring at each brightly sparkling star held between her bronzed flesh, Korlera quickly snapped them together into a fist; capturing the heavens light. _It could've all been mine! The endless expanse of the universe; existence and all its secrets was nearly mine!_

She stared at her trembling fist, silhouetted by the darkness of the skies, glowing by the stars hidden beyond, so absorbed in her self-pitying that she nearly failed to notice the light fluttering, tickling caresses running along the tips of the hand she had lying outstretched from her side. Bronzed lids fluttered against her dark violet eyes, the cool brushes on her flesh clearing her mind as the Seer closed her fingers. Her back arched til she was propped against her hip, her gaze falling to her hand as she lifted it before her eyes, carefully watching the transparent thread hovering between her fingers. Mist slowly began to curl up the smooth edges of Korlera's high cheekbones, drifting through each of her chocolate strands to cascade in waves over her shoulders to pool around her thighs and ankles.

_A string … _

She rubbed the chilled thread between her fingers, her tanned lids fluttering as its watery surface sent chills racing up her arm to her neck. Ever slowly, she began to twist the cord between her fingers, her mind suddenly racing in several dozen crazy ideas, one singular hope. Releasing a deep breath, her tongue wetting her suddenly dry lips as she firmly grasped the thread wound about her hand, Korlera's brows tightened as she pulled the thread taunt. A soft hum like the vibration of an arrow released from its bow bounced up to the Seer's ears, her amethysts brightening joyfully as she pulled against the string once more to shriek as it stopped abruptly yet again near her lips.

_Oh how fortune smiles upon me!_ She mused while struggling to her knees in an attempt to rise to her feet. _A single string, a simple string may yet deliver my destiny!_

Staggering, her weight shifting quickly to her left leg to relieve the pain releasing from the cuts running the length of the side the Snake God had torn past, Korlera limped slowly toward the edge of the skyline, her mind racing in altered plans and their preparations as she reached the edge. Her dark gaze turned across Mugenjou, carefully bypassing Babylon City and the Beltline so her focus could pour completely into Lower Town, the earthen hellhole hiding the subject of her desires.

The muscles and tendons within her neck tightened as a sickening cackle drifted up through her lips. _Fate shines upon her children that harbor patience._ Caressing the thread gently through her fingertips, the bright amethyst of her irises drained as darkness swallowed the Seer's eyes. _Soon my young Heir, I will be taking you soon._

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

_We didn't know nearly enough about this mission before I insisted we accept the job. _The power that always came unabated during his distress was lost in the darkness now rising over the entire circumference of the Limitless Fortress. Those that remained sparked once; twice, illuminating Ginji's gaze for a brief moment so he witnessed the eruption of the deity from Ban's slender, badly battered body. He didn't stop the tears that came when the world was swallowed by darkness. _I realize that now as it's far too late. _

*** * ***

The settling dust hovered across the neighborhood, fluttering slowly like the unwitnessed dance of the first snowfall in the dead of night. Dead. It seemed a fitting comparison to everything they'd witnessed and underwent since arriving in the Limitless Fortress not two hours earlier.

Resting on his side, bruised and numb beyond comparison, his gaze locked in bewilderment at the sight before him, Ginji slowly pressed his elbows into the street to push himself upright, never taking his eyes off his partner in case the image should suddenly disappear. Entranced by the portrait of his beautiful partner that could only of been constructed by a god, possibly several. Once ivory flesh sparkled like sunburnt sand, the deep chocolate of his hair shimmering at once gold then a snowy white in the honey glow radiating from Ban's suspended form. The shrill of the snake god rose across the hum rising from Ban's floating form, near or distant Ginji couldn't tell.

There were several shredded muscles along his left thigh, Ginji painfully realized as he drew his knees beneath himself and struggled to rise. A hiss cut through his lips with his teeth as he nearly collapsed; his hip popping as he locked his knees, staggering into a balance with the aid of a partially destroyed post. With limbs that shook, the Lightning Emperor slowly slid his arm around the cool metal while glancing once again toward his partner, his stalled breath rushing in panicked gasps again.

_It's all my fault … I'm killing him myself. _

Panic overtook his whole as Ginji forced himself from the support of the neighborhood ruins, stumbling on his shaky lead weighted legs, each step sending waves of pain searing throughout him. He'd become numb to the pain, burying it from his mind seeing as how there wasn't room for anything not directly involving the brunette hovering tauntingly not three feet from Ginji's shakily extending hands.

_All I can bring is pain. It was like that before and will always be. I was a fool to think I could make a difference. Devils cannot touch the light. _

Ginji's breath lodged in his throat as his fingers slipped into the light glowing around Ban, making him choke as it disappeared entirely. He was quickly beneath the brunette as the grey sweatshirt suddenly feel limply back to the thin torso, Ban's unconscious form fitting perfectly into Ginji's embrace as he sank to the ground. One arm remained against Ban's back, supporting him, while the other snapped out from beneath the brunette's thighs to slip over his partner's chest, grasping his arm to draw him closer, wrapping him into a protective embrace as he shook violently, gasping against his sobs. Ban's dark bangs fluttered slowly down against his pale skin, enrapturing Ginji as the blonde slowly leaned forward, their lips just short of touching, before he slid his fingers feather light along the brunette's silken cheek, stirring the chocolate strands as they inched closer to the sealed pools that had captivated the Lightning Emperor years before.

_I'm so sorry …_ He felt broken, lost and useless in the knowledge that his actions had resulted in everything that had happened. Ban lay limp, possibly dying, in his lap and it was all his fault.

"Forgive me Ban," he rasped, his voice barely whispering. His voice breaking on the sobs that cut their way through his throat, his head lowering the remaining distance, his cheek brushed the side of Ban's head as he pulled him tighter. "You didn't deserve this …"

_How I wish he didn't feel obligated to protect me, every injury he's ever suffered was intended to hurt me. And now, when he needs me I'm a sniveling mess! _

The world seemed to slow, the Limitless Fortress and his other companions fading from sight, the mission – everything in general – was lost to him as he focused intently on the one he loved, limp in his arms, a fragile form of a deathly beautiful man as dangerous to look upon as to provoke.

His mind began to race, his thoughts branching off in a hundred different directions, calculating. It was clear that he had to get Ban out of here, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to do so in all do haste, things weren't making sense and the unnerving thought these things were intentionally being done to his partner infuriated Ginji.

Sparks flew up around him as a strong grip fell onto his wrist, channeling his rage through the electricity that rose to the call he was summoning to protect the one he loved.

"No wait Ginji, it's me," the girl's voice shouted as she felt her skin begin to burn where she was touching the blonde. "Ginji it's alright!"

"Mary?" Ginji blinked.

She nodded as she lowered to her knees, her hand lifting to slide over the blonde's forehead, "are you alright?"

"No!" He choked, his eyes snapping closed, "No I am not alright, I'm sick 'n tired of this crap. I'm tired of not knowing what's going on, I'm tired of those people constantly being everywhere, I don't want to be here anymore; I'm tired of the fighting." His eyes slowly opened to peer sorrowfully at Ban's unconscious' expression, his beautiful features both relaxed yet twisted in pain. "I'm sick of not being able to protect the people I love … I can't stand seeing him in anymore pain. I just want to go home."

Inching closer as her hands rose to grasp the blonde's shoulders, encouragingly squeezing while she leaned forward so she could be eyelevel, Mary's brow creased, "firstly, you need to stay calm Ginji, it's going to be alright, you'll see. You have to be strong, you can be strong, I've seen it. They're out there Ginji; feeding off our pain and the uncertainty that's beginning to set in, but no matter what, do not let them gain anything from you. You can lead us outta here, I know it. I've seen you light up the darkness, dispelling it with a mere glance."

She smiled sweetly at Ginji, encouraging a mirror reaction which after a moment's hesitation rose to the blonde's softly quivering lips.

_He's so fragile, so innocent. _She mused while offering her hand. "Come on Ginji." Softening her gaze as he peered skeptically at the small palm, she nodded as his bright eyes turned back up to her. "It's time to go." A gleeful breath eased through Mary's lips as Ginji reached toward her.

_I will find a way to make this up to you Ginji Amano … I'll set things right. _

Snapping her eyes wide, tears springing into the vibrating air as pain burnt from the origination of her back to her toes and the roots of her hair, Mary screamed out as the second strike knocked her forward.

"No!" Ginji shouted while watching Mary sail past him and fall limply to the ground. "Mary-"

"Such a pity."

Whirling back around, his legs gathering beneath him and weight balanced between his knees and the balls of his feet, ready to spring away from any immediate danger, Ginji glared at the dark form brushing toward him.

A cocky grin rose to Titus' dark lips as he watched the infuriated blonde. "It's almost a sin that such beauty was wasted on the likes of you."

"What?" Ginji frowned to blink as his name was shrieked before something speared past him.

If even possible, Titus' snide grin widened as he scoffed at the charging Maryuudo, his weight shifting as he prepared for the assault.

"Shido!" Ginji shouted horrified as he watched the tall raven pitched effortlessly to the side, the light that popped from the attack fading slowly from Ginji's wide eyes.

"Pathetic," Titus scowled as he watched Shido slump against the building he'd slammed against. Dark violets shifted slowly back to Ginji to snap wide as a blinding light hammered into his face, forcing tears down his cheeks as his eyes burned.

Jumping as Titus released a piercing shriek, whatever glass remained intact shattering instantly while chunks of debris began to tremble against one another, Ginji watched the possessor lurch back; his hands rising instantly to his eyes.

"Get up Ginji Amano!"

He heard Toshiki's frantic voice distantly before he jumped once again at the hand roughly grasping his shoulder.

"Ginji!" Toshiki shouted as he tore his eyes off the infuriated possessor briefly to glance back at the frozen blonde.

_What on earth is going on in this cursed building!? _

"Looks as though you're on your own Blondie," Titus hissed softly as his blurry vision began to clear.

Turning back to instantly spear away from the dark energy that had been flying toward his face, Toshiki slid to a smooth stop behind Titus, pale blue eyes narrowing angrily.

"Murasame School Palm Technique! Control Palm," he grit.

Blinking as he heard a soft hum whisper along his ear, the gentle melody of the wind changing its course to rush to the one summoning its assistance, Titus furrowed his brows as he turned toward the elder blonde. Hissing as his body was assaulted with a bitterly cold breeze, stabbing and cutting like a thousand swords, the possessor grunted as his wrist was snared to then be thrown across the street.

Releasing a heavy breath as he slowly straightened, the quick pants on his chest diminishing as he turned back to Ginji, his pale eyes taking in the younger blonde with a slight distress, Toshiki trotted forward to drop cautiously to his knees before the boy emperor.

"Ginji," he softly called while lifting his hand to extend it toward the blonde, retreating slightly as electricity arched up like a shield. "Lightning Emperor, you need to come back to us … we need you to focus! Ban needs you Ginji, so damn you wake up!" He growled while slamming his hand hard against the boy's cheek.

Gritting his teeth painfully as his skin blistered slightly at the surge of power that popped from the contact, Toshiki quickly lurched backwards as light exploded out of Ginji to rise to the sky, roaring angrily. Exhaling another hard breath as he leaned heavily into his arms, watching the light die from Ginji's slender though defined build, his bright eyes blinking several times as he came around, Toshiki groaned out as he collapsed to the ground.

_Thank God. _

"Toshiki …" Ginji stammered to gasp, "Tosh– look out!"

Opening his eyes to widen them as he jumped at the shadowed face not an inch from his own, Toshiki's blood ran cold, freezing throughout him as he became paralyzed beneath the haunting glare of the demon above him.

_. . . _

"Toshiki!" Ginji screamed as he watched the blonde slowly go limp, his arms and legs collapsing heavily to the cold street.

Easing his hand slowly along Toshiki's cheek, marveling at the smoothness as his fingers traveled to the edge of the blonde's parted lips, brushing them absentmindedly to settle both on the sides of Toshiki's head, stroking the few blonde locks that had become trapped between his fingers, Titus leisurely hoisted his gaze to meet Ginji's startled expression. A snide grin rose into something sinister as he turned from the trembling chocolate orbs to peer once more at Toshiki's pale eyes, the near milkyness of blue orbs.

"Sleep …" he breathed lightly while descending, his rough lips slipping sluggishly across Toshiki's, revealing at the trembles that began to course through the body beneath him. The blonde spikes tickled the possessors neck as he leaned in, deepening the kiss, smirking at the soft whimper escaping his victim, the small arch of his back.

"Disperse!" Mary's voice screamed out, her shaky hand extending toward the Diabhal before he lunged back instantly, his hands rising once again to grasp at his head. "Ginji, I need you to get up, please …" She grunted to cry out as she was struck in the back.

Catching her long violet hair as she started to collapse, his hand winding cruelly into the soft tresses as he tore her back onto her feet, Titus swung her around so his dark eyes locked onto her cloudy sapphires.

"Holy whore!" He snarled, "it's time for you to return little Aingeal bitch, relinquish It and I'll make your passing easy. The flames won't consume you're defiled little body!"

"You're threats are futile, devil!" Mary snarled, "I won't hand It over to any but the Chosen One, and you are sure as Hell not that being!" She cursed while slamming her hands against Titus chest, her dark eyes brightening as light erupted between the two of them. "Go back to the pits!"

Snarling his nose as he felt his skin blister, the vessel failing to hold out against the holy power within the holy maiden, Titus quickly tightened his grip on her hair to spiral her around once more so her back was pressed firmly to his chest, his venomous voice creeping through her small figure, making her tremble as he began to whisper in a long dead language from the dawn of time.

Ginji sat, in stunned horror and wonder at the sight, his chest tightening as he slowly began to feel a similar instance creep through his dark memories, a time he'd long since tried to forget. His eyes snapped wide open.

Angel! His voice screamed, a softer tone signifying the age of youth. Golden spikes bounced as Ginji jerked forward against the hands grasping his slender arms, his clothes slumped around his lanky thin form from when they'd been forcibly removed. The golden cores of his young innocent eyes trembled through the tears rising to the edge to begin spilling down his dirty cheeks.

He caught his breath now as he did then. His wide eyes blinking against the same tears he'd shed then as he watched the golden haired woman whip her head up, her clear lavender eyes smiling encouragingly at him in the most terrifying moment of his life. A sob left Ginji's lips as he sealed his eyes once again against the blinding light he so painfully remembered, it was a radiance he'd yet to ever see again, one that no matter how enraged or out of control he became he'd never be able to match. She died so that he may live.

How tragically he was honoring that sacrifice.

"Time is up, Aingeal whore," Titus cooed into Mary's ear as she tugged uselessly.

"Let her go!"

Opening his eyes to shift them toward Ginji, watching the blonde slowly easing Ban from his lap before he sluggishly stood, his long legs curling as they balanced his weight, the muscles throughout his arms and neck rippling with rage, Titus smirked.

"So have you finally decided to fight your own battles kid?"

"An angel," Ginji heavily sighed, "I think I'm beginning to understand a little bit. All the bizarre crap that's been happening, I should've realized sooner. Then I might have been able to protect everyone. She'd told me then, but I didn't understand. And it just might be too late like she feared."

"What're you muttering about!?" Titus bristled as his grip increased on Mary's hair, ripping a scream from her lips.

"But I'll stop you!"

Releasing a sardonic chuckle, Titus raised an eyebrow as he glared at Ginji, "you? You, a weak little weasel of a child stop me? A possessor, one of the top Legionaries!? Absurd." Catching the gasp that choked him, Titus took an involuntary step back as golden eyes snapped toward him

"Release Mary and I'll make it quick." He commanded, the ice of Raitei forming in his voice as he slowly began to go beyond the edge. With Ban lying limp several feet behind him, there wasn't an anchor to hold him to the light. It could be the last time he'd be himself again, unable to come back from the rampage consuming him. He sealed his eyes for a moment before spring forward; his chocolate eyes swallowed entirely by gold as Titus flung Mary aside, grinning demonically as he reeled his arm back ready to meet Ginji's attack. A piercing scream flew from Ginji's lips as his hair arched up into the electricity blasting through the street.

_Forgive me Ban._

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

It'd been several hundred years since she'd felt the wretched, stomach knotting sensations scratching throughout her whole long limbed figure, making her feel alien, inferior within the presence of the mightiest being the world had ever been graced to hold. Teeth clenching angrily beyond the silk of the lips curling into an infuriated scowl, A'Sirus watched the dragon recoil slowly til its massive tail whipped over her to disappear once more into the darkness of the chamber. Her dark amethyst orbs watered against the smoke and flames bursting up through the cracks she was standing upon, blasting her long golden locks from her sweaty back, shimmering copper then scarlet as they danced wildly, frantically around her trembling form.

_Again I am plagued by humanly emotions._ Her gaze drifted slowly to her unveiling palms, staring at the sweat mingling into the creases of her hands, watching absentmindedly as the dry blood began to crack. _Again I taste fear._

Ever so often as the mighty dragon would shift she could see Ophithus' failing figure, and it only aided to infuriate her more. Somewhere within the retched world above was some fool that had bled a Diabhal. And she wasn't about to let the act go unpunished.

_How could've Ophithus allowed this to happen? He may have been the historian, but that was for present, he stood beside me throughout many a war. He knew how to hold his own. Only someone with immense power could have done this. _

A scowl crept across A'Sirus' attractive features. _Perhaps it was E … no,_ she snapped her eyes to the floor while shaking her head. _I'd have known if that pestilential Aingeal had come into the fortress. And Ophithus would've known to summon me, he knows who he can and cannot handle. Gabriel's second is a definite can't. _Her arms slid slowly over her breasts as she lifted her gaze back to the dragon, watching its careful ministrations on the Diabhal in its grasp. _And that wasn't a wound an Aingeal could have inflicted. It was dark … sinister._ She exhaled to snap her eyes wide, her arms falling limp at her sides.

Images of a stunningly alluring young man began to cloud her mind, blinding her as she became enraptured with the memory of eyes as deep as the ocean.

_The Blue Eyes … he's been a problem since the moment I laid eyes on him. _She recognized as her abdomen and further south began to burn._ And he's quite capable of killing us as he so generously demonstrated that day when he came within inches of destroying one of my Legionaries. _

Turning to start down the long corridor, her heels clicking eerily through the darkness, tolling like a bell in a hollow abandoned city, A'Sirus long hair whipped up as she entered the fire pits of hell, gleeful shrieks and angry hisses rolling around her slender form as she climbed the jagged stairwell furnished from the wall. Her dark eyes glanced into the boiling pits, watching the flames and molten earth spitting up to her in greeting, drinking in the rage that had replaced the chiseling pain of the fear and remorse she'd been swallowed up in when she'd found Ophithus' broken form.

_I will return soon._ She exhaled as her eyes, smoking cores of violet, lifted to the darkness separating beneath her feet. _And when I do we'll all rise together. _

Swiping her arm through the shadows she emerged from within, quickly glancing around the alley to start down toward the street, her gaze lifting for a moment to the skies at the shrill of a fleeing crow, her thin lips curled into a smirk as she brushed into the light traffic on the street, several eyes turning her direction immediately. Hoisting her hand to bury the strands of gold breezing before her eyes beyond her ear, her gaze flickering quickly across the street slowly pausing to glance her way, the demon matriarch turned to start toward the more desolate sector of Lower Town since her arrival many months back. Slowly her pace quickened til she was sprinting through the streets, easing around corners and debris as easily as the wind, her dark gaze hooked intently on the wisps of light flickering above the peaks of the ruined warehouses and buildings.

_He is there … I can sense him-_ Her brows creased irritably. _Have I become so obsessed with this mortal? Now I am able to sense his very presence … feel him as deeply as if he were a part of my own flesh! Who is this man – this mere child – I must know … _

*** * ***

Standing on her perch at the top of the world, or at least that of the Limitless Fortress, Korlera's olive eyes narrowed as she watched A'Sirus blazing through the streets like a wildfire. Even with the distance that stood between them, the Seer could feel the heat radiating from the Demoness' fury, her boiling rage.

_Seems I don't have as much time as I thought. _She frowned while turning her gaze back to the battle continuing several stories beneath her toes, a battle that had suddenly begun to look as though it were being fought for the single unconscious form. _And after all my careful planning–_ Her nose wrinkled as she growled. _Curses, guess I'll have to stick with my original plan. You've gained a stroke of luck my pretty little prince. Until next time then, be sure to give A'Sirus my best._

Hoisting her hand from its limp position along her bare hip, the chilled fingers flexing as she curled them against the string still pulsing around the tips, tightening for a moment before she whipped it across her bosom to then cast it to the now singing air, her wickedly shimmering eyes watched it flutter slowly to the dark streets below.

"Get up Ban Midou."

***********************************************

**Author's Note: **Wahooooo! Have I mentioned lately how much I love Get Backers? {cough Ban cough} Oh my, where'd that come from, :P. Ok, so I wanted to get this out real fast for you guys, cause I know I hate waiting for updates, so I've worked my ass off these last couple days to hurry up and get it online. I'm gonna hopefully get the next chapter up really fast, I'd like by sunday, but I'm making no promises, just a heads up to anyone thats reading my notes. Cause I love ya guys, cause you actually care and are giving me feedback which is much appreciated. It helps a lot, and wills me to keep going. So yea, I'm trying to bring things together. Korlera (demon obbessed with Ban) is now gonna have to tangle with a pissy A'Sirus as the number 1 pissy demon starts to hound Ban as well. Shido's still horny, Toshiki's cute and adorable, Ginji's had enough and going Lightning Lord mode, Kazuki and Juubei and friends will be popping back up soon (No I haven't forgetten about them, heheheh, theres a major twist for their reintroduction) and Ban .... *sigh* oh Ban. Asclepius returns with a vengeance, weak feeble Ban, turns back into his kickass, I destroy you with a sexy grin Ban. hehehehe. Alright, I'm gonna get back to the next chapter. See everyone later and thank you so much for continuing to put up with my craziness and slow updates. I swear itll stop!! Please review everyone and tell me your thoughts.

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, another month update, blah I hate myself for doing that to you all. I know what its like to be waiting for an update for a story you're really enjoying. But finally I got it done. This is officially the last chapter of them being trapped in the Limitless Fortress. Now I can explain everything a bit more clearly, you'll finally get to know what the connection is between Ban and Mary. And then its crazy Himiko vs Ban showdown. Ooooo, heheheheheheh, I can't wait. Ok so enough of me blabbing. Sorry again for the long wait. To everyone that ISN'T reviewing, I'll start popping them out faster if more people start talking to me! Boo hoo, want to hear from people! :) Alright, enjoy guys, thanks for coming back.

**Warnings: **language and sexual themes, blood and violence, mild yaoi - touching and kisses, some indications of what a certain blonde wants to do to his brunette beauty :O

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**18**

_Where … where am I …? I feel– so heavy … _

Milky eyelids rivaling the paleness that made porcelain and ivory priceless leisurely began to vibrate beneath the wild fall of dark chocolate strands as Ban struggled to pull himself from within his unconscious state. His head throbbed as his determination finally won out and his dark sapphire eyes stared through the curtain his bangs were presenting, confusion taking root as he stared at the white expansion before him. Slowly he eased his gaze from one side to the other, glancing across the near blindness to try feebly to spot a building, a tree, even a single blade of grass. There was no breeze, no heat or chill, he wasn't even sure there was light.

A wheezing breath escaped his lips as he eased slowly to his side.

_You came. _

His breath halted unconsciously within his throat as he froze, his arms trembling against the weight he had balanced between them as he'd prepared to sit himself up. Regaining his breath after a moment, his throat itching as he swallowed, Ban slowly turned his gaze toward the soft voice, his eyes widening as he stared at the young woman standing several feet before him, her long hair glistening like crystal.

Her pale blue eyes lowered as she smiled, easing the tension from his frozen body. _I knew that you would … Anri. _

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Let her go now!" Ginji growled, the icy venom of Raitei rising in his voice as he began to slowly approach Titus, his narrowed gaze flickering from brown to gold. "I may be merciful and let you go quickly."

"Well," Titus breathed heavily against Mary's hair, "this is unexpected," he grinned as volts began to snap angrily off Ginji's trembling figure. _I don't remember this kind of power the last time we met. You've been holding out on us Blondie!_

_I have to be careful … I can't lose control. _Ginji scowled as his gaze drifted to Shido's slumped figure, the Maryuudo's broad form seeming miniscule around the shadows that looked as though they were trying to swallow him. _Everyone's counting on me … _He turned to glance at Toshiki's limp form, his pale eyes frozen in their sky bound direction. _I have to protect them._ Slowly his gaze turned back to his partner, watching the small ruffle of his baggy sweatshirt on the breeze, the gentle stir of his long hair. Ginji's brows creased as he dragged his gaze back toward the cackling possessor.

"I don't plan to let you go easily my little Blondie," Titus snarled, his amused expression fading into something darker. "You got away once …"

Gasping as Mary was flung to the side, her slender body slamming hard into a lightning split tree, Ginji's smoldering eyes narrowed as he watched her slip down to collapse against her side, frozen like the rest of his friends.

"I'm not about to let you get away from me again," the possessor hissed while sprinting forward, "he's not here to protect you again, I'll have my way with you!"

"Then it was you!?" Ginji growled while springing forward to meet the Diabhal, the electricity leaping further from his trembling figure as he clinched his fists. "You hurt him, you hurt Ban?!?!"

A thrilled hiss curled off Titus' lips as he slammed heavily into Ginji's smaller body, unbalancing him, giving him a split second to unleash a blast of energy into the blonde's abdomen. "Only a little."

The pavement cracked as another wave of power surged off Ginji's raging body, his electricity growling and biting at the possessor like a mad animal, his dominatingly feral nature overwhelming his rational thought with each beat of his heart.

_I have to calm down._ Ginji panted while lowering the arm he'd used moments before to blast Titus through another building. _I can feel my blood boiling. I can't let him take me!_

_No! Let go!_ Raitei's silken voice demanded.

Ginji quickly shook his head to try blocking out the temptation. _I have to fight._

_You're fighting the wrong person you idiot! Why fight yourself? When have I ever not helped you? I've never brought you harm, let me loose! _

_No, there are innocent people- _

_Ban needs to be protected! Ban needs us! They will hurt him, torment him, __Touch Him__! Release Me!_

_I will do this on my own! You won't have me again!_ Ginji struggled while grasping his suddenly aching head.

_We want the same thing Ginji; now let me take over before it's too late! _

_No! _

_You think you're killing him and still you'll do nothing to prevent it! You cannot protect him! Only I can- _

"Just shut up!" Ginji screamed, electricity arching off without direction. "I won't lose control again," he growled, "I won't! Not again, so leave me alone!"

Shifting slowly through the dark patches left within the street, her battered body screaming painfully as she maneuvered around the hissing volts of light, her bloodied eyes darting from Ginji's rampaging form to the building Titus had been flung into to grin as she felt the tremors of the possessor emerge irritably from within the wreckage, debris scattering throughout the neighborhood. She held her position for several minutes longer, waiting for Titus and Ginji to reengage their battle so the blonde wouldn't become alerted to her presence. Not just yet; in due time. She would not be denied the sweet pleasure of the revenge she sought. Her eyes had been nearly stolen from her, leaving only distorted images, faint outlines. Ruefully she had to depend on the remaining senses her flesh had.

Satisfied with the level of distraction between the two rampaging boys, Salarius rose slowly, her long legs flexing as she turned, her senses focusing once again on the unfamothable power that now lay dormant within Ban's unconscious form; for the moment. A malevolent grin rose to her dark lips as her bloody eyes narrowed. She loomed above him now, her hands twitching as she bent slowly, itching to destroy the beautiful man beneath her. Leisurely she slid a hand along Ban's arm, shivering in the chills that arose with her lust as she caressed his smooth skin. Grasping his shoulder to slip him from his side, her senses racing hungrily across him, she used that single moment back before he blinded her when she'd locked gazes with him to recall his lustrous appearance.

Within minutes she could see him again, as she should if he'd not destroyed her eyes. Anger flooded her mind; she wanted to mare his pale skin with blood and ugly bruises, wanted to see the power and beauty of his eyes die long before she'd let the rest of him follow. She came quickly back to herself as one of Ginji's volts breezed threateningly close. She didn't have very long, he was likely to feel her soon, especially with what she was about to do. Slowly she leaned forward, her hands pressing roughly up Ban's chest, one lingering as the other traveled toward his neck.

"Come now blue eyes," Salarius hissed as she closed her fingers around Ban's throat. "Wake up to your own nightmare!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The blind intensity of the white world had abated slightly, leaving a soft radiate glow to flutter around Ban as he continued to glance around his surroundings, still unable to glimpse anything which could signify life and thus ensure him he wasn't in fact gone from within it. A heavy breath eased through his leisurely parting lips to soften the further it traveled down his chest, the mind-numbing ache of bruises and burn of the cuts along his figure passing along with it. Slowly hoisting his head, his gaze remaining on the white floor, Ban remained completely still as he suddenly began to feel the warmth of the woman's body pressed against his back.

_Was it you that brought me here? _

Shifting slowly, her long golden curls bouncing as she turned her downcast gaze across her bare feet, she lifted her head to lower it once again while sliding her hands behind her, brushing the tail of Ban's sweatshirt.

_I don't know. I think … we both did. _

Ban's lips parted as he turned his head toward her, his gaze dropping from her golden crown of locks to stare at their shoulders pressed lazily together, hers several inches beneath his own.

_Is this really you? Are you really here … or is it just– am I hallucinating? _

_I am here._ She exhaled, her pale gaze drifting up. _I came for you Anri … you need to understand so you may survive._

Ban's throat tightened as his eyes trembled. _Why– tell me why!_

Exhaling heavily as her gaze dropped to the ground, the girl slowly closed her eyes. _We both had a curse we were trying to outrun Anri … you just got further. _

_So then it is you … that girl– she called me by your name! _

_No._ She turned, her hands slipping beneath Ban's arms to encompass his chest, his hand closing immediately around her smaller ones. _We are separate … she has the flesh but not my mind or my heritage. What she is is what's needed to protect It. _

_It? _

Opening her eyes while pressing herself closer to Ban, the peace and reassurance of being within his presence soothing her rising anxiety, the girl released another long breath.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Darting quickly away from the wave of electricity, the light alone beginning to sear his skin, Titus ground his teeth, cutting his lower lip so blood fled into his hissing lips. Twisting back into the shadows to appear directly behind Ginji, Titus released a piercing scream as a netting of crackling volts blasted up into him.

_Damnit!_ He growled while stumbling away from the second strike.

"What's wrong?" Ginji challenged, "running outta dirty tricks!?"

"Not even close!" Titus smirked as Ginji's legs suddenly collapsed out from under him, "you're in my dominion Blondie, you're at my mercy!"

"No," Ginji grit as his soft locks suddenly popped up into jagged spikes, "you're in mine!" Ginji's breath fled him in a rushed gasp at the sight he'd caught by chance when he'd turned to intercept Titus' attack. His mind and reflexes froze; his body locking up to unconsciously accept the blast that knocked him backwards to slam into the side of a building. He trembled against the nausea and blistering heat racking across his hunched figure while he struggled to sit up, his wide eyes turning back across the street to the second possessor. His blood began to rage as he saw Salarius' journeying hands, the slow shuffle of Ban's shirt from his pale abdomen. The sudden jerk of his partner's body had Ginji springing off the wall, his electricity screaming around him as he launched himself toward the offender.

For a moment, Titus had been rendered dumbfounded as Ginji stared past him, his skin suddenly pale and sweaty, his eyes hollow. He began to turn when the blonde suddenly lunged forward, his power outta control. He knew which direction he was going, and immediately could see why as he glanced at the brunette. The dark energy surrounding Salarius almost made him shiver if not for the blistering heat that rose from the volts sparking off Ginji. He regretted restraining the hysteric boy as his arms began to encircle the strong torso, his eyes brightening at the irregular pulse of the blonde's heart.

_Damn you Salarius … what in hell were you thinking!? _

"Ban!" Ginji shrieked while tugging at the arm surrounding his neck. "Get off me!"

_I'd love to._ Titus winced. _Unfortunately, can't …_ "Salarius!?"

Smoothing the back of her fingers along Ban's smooth abdomen, grinning at the tremors beneath her fingertips while relishing the heat coursing between her legs, Salarius drew a swarm of the energy pulsing around them to her palm.

_Oh God no, please-_ Ginji trembled as he watched the pulsing sphere lowered to Ban's stomach. "Don't! Get away from him. Don't you dare touch him! Ban!"

"It's a little late for that Blondie," Titus struggled. "Now be a good boy and watch your lover die."

"No! Ban!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

A scowl lifted across Ban's face as his chest began to ache against the breath releasing from his constricting lungs. He turned his head slowly, his eyes fluttering open in confusion as he felt silken cloth press up against his cheek to stare at the ivory bodice of the blonde's torso. Leisurely he hoisted his gaze, peering up through the golden curtain of hair flaring out around his chest to frown slightly at the shadows crossing the young woman's face, veiling her expression from him. A knot formed in his throat as the ache stabbed at the midst of his chest once again, forcing his hand to rise to dig into the frail fabric of his sweatshirt.

_Wha …_ his dark lashes fluttered painfully against his tearing eyes as he grit his teeth; his breath blasting hurriedly through his lips as the girl's smooth hand traced the curve of his cheek to his chin. His eyes lifted back toward her veiled face, searching desperately to gasp as her hand unwound his fingers quickly from his chest before he broke through to his ribs.

_I know it hurts._ Her strawberry painted lips sparkled in the shadows as she bent further across his prone form. _But it will all pass soon._

_What's- tell me what's happening to me! _

_Time has caught up with you Anri …_ she exhaled heavily while lowering her eyes to their entwined fingers. _You escaped and ran to hide and become invisible to the world- but how long did you believe you could stay anonymous with what you've been doing for the past couple years._

Ban's hand tightened around the girls to the point of shattering every bone within her hand as he curled against the pain cutting into him. _Ahh God, wha- please … help me! Make it stop!_

Tears splattered against Ban's face as his lips were gently touched with hers. _I wish I could. I wish I were able to take this all away from you and let you go free Anri … But you are the Witch Queen's Heir. Only you can stop what's to come. You will have to endure far more pain then imaginable. You'll be mocked, accused, cursed, even betrayed … but you have to prevail! Existence counts on this Anri. Its counting on you._

_I Don't Want This Destiny! I Never Wanted Anything To Do With It! _

_We were given this power to make a difference in the world Anri … our lives our dreams; they are nothing but the shadows in the grand scheme of things._

Ban's teary eyes stared mortified at the girl as she slowly pulled back, her face no longer veiled behind the golden curtain of her hair, the tear streaks a mirror image of the ones on the brunette's own cheeks.

_What did they do to you? _

Her pale gaze flickered from black to violet as she slowly glanced into her palms, watching absentmindedly as her fingers curled. _They destroyed me._

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Her malevolent grin broadened as Salarius pressed the sphere against Ban's skin, a surge erupting from the contact, the brunette's defenses working against the intrusion while the possessor forced all her strength and power into the dark energy til her fingers bleed and cracked. A shrilling cry rose through Ban's lips as he began to tremble, his back arching clean off the pavement as the orb disappeared within him.

"_**BAN!"**_ Ginji bellowed as crimson and raven lights suddenly sprayed up around Salarius to dance around and between hers and Ban's figures.

Easing slowly off her side, her wide gaze stretching as she saw Salarius stooped over Ban's struggling form, his piercing scream making her blood freeze and her breath come short, Mary began to gather her feet beneath her as Shido stirred behind her. His delirious state slowly faded as Ban's screams brought him around, his grey gaze darkening in rage as he saw the brunette bending and writhing beneath Salarius' touch.

"Retribution is mine!" Salarius chuckled as she pressed her fingers into the blistered skin of Ban's stomach where the sphere had burned through him, her bloody eyes widening in the pleasure of the groans and cries escaping through Ban's misery. "I'm going to severely enjoy fucking you over blue eyes!"

Pale lids trembled over Ban's sealed eyes, his teeth grinding just short of breaking as he jerked his head to the side, his fingers curling into the cement that gave way easily beneath his crushing grip as his jaw snapped viciously open, splitting his lip as he shrieked in agony.

'**Fight back Ban. Get up!' **Ban's head whipped back, his neck craning in the gurgling groan straining through his throat. **'You have suffered worst instances than this Ban. Fight it! Get up now!' **Asclepius' hiss roared throughout the brunette's trembling form. **'You are not some weak little mortal. You are my bearer, the wielder of the Evil Eye. Witch blood courses through you; there is untold power at your fingertips. It is inborn in your flesh, in your soul. It cannot be erased, it will **_**not**_** disappear. Now Strike!'** It bellowed, its hiss ringing out to make the neighborhood tremble as Ban's eyes snapped open, the raven gaze capturing and smothering the female possessor.

_**Get up Ban Midou!**_

Suddenly, all the weight all the pain that had been crushing down upon his shoulders since the moment he'd stepped into the Limitless Fortress lifted. The chains snapped.

The scream that slipped through Ban's sore throat had everyone freezing, bystanders hiding within their boarded sanctuaries scurrying further into the darkness, running from the animalistic roar. Salarius was the only one able to twitch, to tremble, the fear that had grasped hold of her when she stared into his eyes drowning her. Her mind was telling her to flee but her rage for vengeance held her anchored over Ban, setting her up for her inevitable fate.

A singular thunderous beat of Ban's heart echoed through the street as the brunette sprang upright, his bone crushing grip wrapping around Salarius' wrist as she thrust her glowing hand toward him. A ridged gasp flew through the possessor's lips as the bones throughout her arm splintered beneath the brunette's smooth skin. Drawing in a desperate choked breath, her teary eyes staring blankly over Ban's tense shoulder, her gaping mouth slowly began to tremble as a thin trickle of blood eased off the corner of her lips.

_Impossible … _

Slowly she hoisted a trembling hand, the thin quivering digits slipping along Ban's ivory skin to bury into the bulging bicep. Arching back with a gasp, her wide quivering gaze locking onto Ban's calm steady sapphire stare, Salarius panted heavily as she snapped her gaze between them. Another rushed breath escaped her trembling lips as she stared at the rivers of blood pooling between her shaking thighs. The temperature began to plummet, making the chilly contact of Ban's skin seem like a heat wave. Slowly she shifted her gaze, looking upon the slender arm buried within her abdomen with horror, shock, rising fear.

Ban's expression remained calm, his outward appearance successfully not mirroring the rampaging storm battering throughout his core. His eyes shifted for a brief moment as Salarius' fingers dug into his arm, breaking the pale skin to stain it crimson as her mind began to process her body's damage. A smooth breath eased through him as he leaned closer, his lips pausing just below her ear.

"So this is how you were planning to beat me? When I'm unconscious?" Ban softly inquired, his whispering breath causing Salarius to jump.

_What is … why can't I … I can't break free!?_

"I'd warned you to leave us alone … that I'd not be so forgiving." Ban hissed while curling his fingers within the warm chill of her body. "Lesson learned."

"Salarius!" Titus bellowed as the snap of her spine echoed through the street. His wide eyes followed the collapse of her form against Ban, his hardening gaze burning as he watched the brunette push slowly to his feet. "Why you … I'll fucking kill you!" He shrieked while flinging Ginji to the side before spearing toward Ban. "You worthless whore how dare you! How dare you!"

His breath eased slowly through his parting lips as he let his eyelids leisurely flutter across his dark sapphire eyes. The world expanded around him, time faltering in its custom dance to backtrack as the brunette's cursed hand twitched. Letting his mouth pop open fully, the muscles throughout his face and jaw relaxing as he let the wind slip lazily forward, winding around his tongue, bringing with it the taste of the bitter tang of the metallic constructs surrounding them, the salt of blood and sweat coating Lower Town like darkness, the refreshing renewal present in the shifting mist as it faded into a rapid drizzle.

His thin fingers flexed as he snapped his eyes open, darkness spiraling around his thin ridged form like a cape for a moment as he spun quickly, catching the possessor off guard by the horror plastered across his face.

"Snake bite!" He bellowed as his pupils split through his glowing gaze.

Widening his eyes as every muscle and tendon stretching from the mid of his bicep to the edge of his jaw erupted in blazing heat, scorching him from the inside out, Titus howled miserably as he staggered backwards, retreating away from the raging brunette with his deadly sapphires. Choking on several breaths as he watched blood sprinkle the air with the quickening pace of the rain, the possessors gaze snapped immediately to his arm to stare at the limb dangling from the elbow by several shredded tendons before lifting once again to widen in horror.

Vaguely he caught the recoiling of the brunette's long limbs, the tension building within every muscle as the fury that had been so carefully contained began to gush forward without restraint. Found his eyes darting after the furious whip of the long chocolate strands dancing in the wind that had began to spiral around Ban's ridged body while his attention centered entirely on the smoldering sapphires burning through him.

"What are you!?" Titus barely whispered before Ban's arm tore through his chest.

Ban's burning gaze held the slumping possessors for a moment before lowering, the darkness fading with the unstable emotions. "Does it matter …" he stepped back as Titus collapsed, watching nonchalantly as rushed breaths filled the possessors gaping chest. "You won't live to make use of it."

Choking up several mouthfuls of blood, a conceited smile lifted to Titus' lips as he glared at Ban. "So sure of that?"

Lifting his head high, his eyes, calm yet distant, narrowing in irritation, Ban creased his dark brows before throwing a massive organ in Titus' lap. "I'll let you be the judge."

The wind howled like an angry predator around Korlera as her olive eyes stared amusedly down from her perch at the top of Babylon Tower, her long dark curls whipping and fluttering mesmerizingly as she turned to brush slowly back toward the interior of the Limitless Fortress, her scarlet lips curling into a satisfied grin. "Now to finish what I started– a… long… time… ago."

*****

The world had dissolved around him, leaving nothing but the darkness, a familiar shroud, the faithful friend in his cursed life. And the two corpses. The creatures that had taken the darkness itself – a void among the elements – formed it and then bent it to their own wills, winding it and its unfamothable power and influence around them like a coat is used to keep out the cold. His eyes vibrated emotionlessly as he leisurely dropped his gaze to his cursed hand, to the rivers of blood coursing down his palm and arm from each slender finger trembling in the freezing air curling around his ridged figure. The gurgling snicker drew Ban from his trance to glance slowly down at Titus' slumped form.

The possessor wheezed against the mouthfuls of blood threatening to choke him as he stared through his blurring vision at the brunette towering ominously above him, ready to end it all in less than a heartbeat. "There–" his breaking body quivered with the snickers as the pain became a distant distraction. "It is …" he smirked as his dark eyes narrowed, mocking challenging the bearer of his death. "W-welcome …" his breaths became rushed as he glanced at Ban's fisting hand, "to our world!"

The hysteric laugh that flew past Titus' lips had Ban's teeth clenching painfully behind the thin line of his lips as his whole frame tensed dangerously. His eyes were smoldering cores, the uncontrolled wrath springing away from the intoxicating sapphire like flames of an erupting volcano. He took a step toward the hysterical possessor to stop short as a strong grip secured itself around his left arm, holding him immobile when the waves of warmth broke through the icy walls that had erected around his ridged body.

"Let it go. This doesn't need to go any further."

The rage ringing in Ban's ears made the soft voice indistinguishable, nothing but a whisper of the dead breeze in the soprano of the wicked laughter grating on his already limited restraint. His long bangs slipped in front of his wandering eyes, caressing his chilled though boiling skin as his gaze shifting dispassionately from one possessor to the next, his weight shifted to the leg nearest Titus' faltering body.

"Ban." The voice called him with such a commanding authority; Ban froze in his tracks, his eyes slowly turning away from the possessors to lower to the soft hand grasping his pale spotless wrist. "Enough. He isn't worth what it will cost. Please … I can't bear losing you again. Ban-chan!?"

The dark fire in Ban's eyes evaporated as his gaze dropped to the street, clarity registering as he slowly began to come back down from the rage the snake god had driven him up into. His lips spread soundlessly as he began to come out of the darkness that had wrapped securely around him like a timid infant, the hazy mist covering the destroyed street sending shivers coursing through his thin frame as he took several long stumbling steps away from a glaring Titus. Hard pants were beating through his rapidly rising chest as Ban darted his gaze quickly across the street, his wide eyes springing toward his partner as Ginji's hands settled gently on either side of his cheek and drew his head around so he could peer into his bewildered mortified face.

Ginji's large eyes were brimming with tears that he refused to let slip free making them glisten beautifully, hypnotically. Whatever he'd ask him, at this moment, there wasn't a single doubt in Ban's mind that he'd do anything to fulfill the blonde's wishes. He was hopelessly and unconditionally in love with this tantalizing creature before him.

"Gin–" his voice betrayed him as the gentle caress along his cheek had his eyes fluttering closed, his knees ready to collapse from beneath him.

"I know," he nodded simply while sliding his hand down to entwine it within Bans. "It's going to be ok now."

Staring blurrily through her half lidded eyes, the weak smile on her pale lips trembling against the chill of her tears on her clammy skin, Mary exhaled a shaky breath as she watched Ban take several stronger steps away from Titus with Ginji's arm braced securely around the brunette. "Thank you …" she breathed heavily while closing her eyes, "thank you God …"

Drawing his fingers slowly across the cracked cement to lift his hand to brace it against his aching arm, grimacing at the burning pain that erupted from his torn flesh, Shido rested back against the spider webbed imprint that had branched up the side of the building when he'd slammed against it.

"Well, I hate to be a nag and all, life threatening situations and all, you think maybe we could get the hell outta here now!? Your screws all back in place Snake Bastard!?" He sneered to grin wickedly as the brunette spun around to flash him his trademark ice comet glare. "I take that as a yes?"

"Fuck off you damned Ape!" Ban snarled to become expressionless as he caught Mary moving out of the corner of his eye. "Gin, if you want the bastard to stay alive you deal with the prick."

A grin lifted to Ginji's lips before he slipped past his partner, a soft kiss gracing Ban's cheek as he brushed past, longing sapphires watching him a moment longer.

Every inch of her was burning as her whole figure screamed out in protest, and she'd only moved her arm out from beneath her side she noted with a frustrated scowl. Her eyes darted toward the shadow that stretched over her to peer into Ban's deep gaze, his expression faltering the rhythm of her heart even before he knelt down to slip a soft deceptively strong arm beneath her waist to reach toward the back of her shoulders, lifting her as easily as picking a flower. She groaned loudly, her hand burying into the dirty fabric of his sweatshirt as he moved closer, using himself as the support rather than the tree she'd broken slightly.

"Is anything broken?" He softly inquired while pressing his fingers along her ribs, pausing as she sucked in a deep breath, her skin crawling beneath his probes. "Sorry …" he became lost in thought for a moment as she grinned, her head falling lazily against his chest. "Ticklish …"

Slowly Mary lifted her lids to stare at the ground, her shoulders slumping heavily as she turned her head back to meet Ban's steady though unmistakably curious gaze. "It would seem so."

Ban's breath eased slowly across her face, warming her chilled cheeks and making her unconsciously moan. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? How any of this– all of it is possible?"

"Yes," she nodded to tighten her grip on his shirt, "but wouldn't you rather we do it somewhere where there isn't going to be someone trying to kill us? I don't want anyone else getting hurt over me!"

Ban sighed while easing her gently within his arms as he stood, his gaze moving toward his partner as he helped Shido degrudgedly to his feet. A grin lifted to his lips as a provoking comment rushed to the edge of his tongue to be distilled by Mary's sudden tug on his shirt strings.

"Toshiki," she shook her head as she pointed toward his motionless body, "I have to counteract the demon's spell before we lose him for good."

_There's something going on between those two._ Shido nearly growled in fury as Ginji helped him to his feet, his narrowed eyes shrinking further as he watched Ban lower Mary to Toshiki's side and more importantly the lingering of her hand on his lustrously beautiful body. _And I intend to find out what! _

"Ginji … does the Snake Bastard know that girl?"

Slinging Shido's arm across his shoulders til he was sure the taller man could carry himself assuredly, Ginji's gaze drifted with the fuming Beast Master toward a crouching Ban as Mary bent over Toshiki's lifeless body.

_Toshiki!_ He felt his heart skip as he recalled the misery he'd heard in the blonde's scream before he went deathly still. "Do you think that– he's not dead right?"

_Of course he's oblivious of what's going on between the two of them! How can you deserve someone like him!? Why does he pay only you attention, without Raitei you're nothing but a dumb fool! _

"I don't know," he shook his head slowly as they staggered, more on his part then Ginji's, toward the other three of their group. "Looks like she knows what she's doing though." _Another questionable thing about this little wench! _

Clearing his sweaty bangs from his forehead before resting her palm gently to his clammy skin, her breath easing slowly through her parting lips as a faint light began to play off her small figure, Mary sealed her eyes as she slowly leaned over Toshiki's unconscious form, her other hand's fingers slipping down his eyes closing them. "Whatever grace has given thee …" she whispered softly, while dancing her hand down his broad torso to grasp his hand, etching several symbols against his palm til his skin began to glow. "Let it pass onto him … free the filth from his kind soul …" beneath Ban's careful watch Mary's eyes slowly opened, void less. "Free Toshiki Uryuu from this present darkness-" her hair blasted up into the light that surged from Toshiki through her, her mouth branching wide open in her silent scream before she slumped backwards into Ban's ready arms.

Toshiki arched up with a wild gasp, his light blue eyes quickly scanning the dark street to freeze as he saw Shido slumped heavily against a grinning Ginji. "Wha …" he rasped to quickly swallow the breath lodged in his throat. "What happened, where's …"

"Gone," Ban's silken voice stated flatly, drawing Toshiki's gaze toward him immediately.

"Midou …" slowly his gaze dropped to Mary's slumped form, "did …"

A weak smile rose to her pale lips as her eyes fluttered wearily, her grip tightening on the arm Ban had slung down her torso. "Welcome back … Toshiki Uryuu. We missed you."

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Brushing slowly across the dismantled floor, her eyes staring at the massive hole in the side of the building, the occasional pop of Ginji's light reflecting in her olive eyes, Korlera turned into the humming room. She glanced slowly across the bodies strewn across the dusty floor, each slender form silhouetted in the eerie light of the thousands of computers to gasp rigidly as a boney arm went around her waist as a hand merciless grouped her breast.

"Well …" a blood chilling voice cut across her prickling skin as her breast was twisted roughly, "this is certainly something I'd never thought I'd live to see. The prodigy of the Seers, come to visit little 'ol me?"

"Krad …" Korlera huskily gasped, her hand rising to the long strong hand braced to her abdomen. "Oooh, I-I wanted t-to s-speak to you …"

Glancing across her pink stained cheeks to her nearly black eyes, the gangly form of the Seeker released the now aroused woman to limp across the room toward the computers. "I'm busy, come back some other time."

Drawing in several deep breaths to calm her racing heart and the heat that had began to rush between her legs, Korlera slowly lifted her gaze to watch the miserable deformity of what had been one of few legendary Diabhals crouching before one of the limp forms.

"Puppet play?" She scoffed almost angrily. "Have you sunk so low now Seeker?"

"Don't patronize me Seer!" Krad hissed while spinning around to glare his hollow gaze at her. "I have nothing left, I am lucky to have this flesh … you don't incur A'Sirus wrath, Korlera, without receiving some penalty. There are just some things you do not do!"

"A'Sirus," she snarled, "she was nothing in comparison to what you were Krad! Have you fallen so far that you cannot recall who you are!?"

"Forget?" He whispered softly as he turned back toward the unconscious form, his fingers easing slowly across the snowy locks. "I could never forget … I … I lived- I had lived. I was a testament of fear in this naïve world."

"And a single moment ripped it all away from you," Korlera exhaled as she bent beside the reminiscing Seeker. "What would you say if I could bring it back?" She whispered almost conspiratorially, "What would you do to become The Seeker again Krad?"

Dark violets slowly rose to stare deeply into the Seer's vibrant olive orbs. "Anything."

A wicked grin rose to her lips as she extended her hand to slip it beneath the ratty shirt to touch Krad's boney chest. "Good."

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

The world that thrived or died within the Limitless Fortress had spun to a dead stop, an eerie haunting ground ripe for A'Sirus brewing rage. It had spiked several thousand miles as she came to the desolate street, the intoxicating scent of devil's blood flooding her senses and nauseating her instantly. She moved carefully around the dead trees resting around the mounds of concrete that been ripped off the entire street, her heels crunching on the glass scattered everywhere. Her breath rushed through her gaping mouth as she spied Salarius corpse, the lake of blood rippling around her forever lost existence. Cold rage escaped her as she released a shriek that toppled the few remaining buildings struggling to stay upright. Her eyes burned as she snapped them toward the wheezing cough and soft chuckle.

"Couldn't mistake that even if I was deaf."

"Titus!?" A'Sirus gapped to trot through the now fluttering dust to literally collapse in grief as she came upon his tattered form. "Oh," she gagged, her body convulsing as she stared at his destroyed chest, every tendon and muscle shredded around the shattered ribs protruding from his broad chest. "No, no no no no no," she sobbed while crawling quickly across the remaining distance to loom over him. "God, Titus, its ok, I can fix this I can-" her breath fled her as she glanced frantically around with tears streaming down her proud face. "Gah, I can't …" her head bowed as she leaned heavily into her hands. "Mother fucking shit … Titus!" She shouted to look at the amused grin on his dirty face. "What do I do!?" The fury on her face slackened as she peered at his peaceful expression. "Tell me what to do."

Grimacing as he struggled to hoist his dead weighted arm, reaching with great effort the few inches between them to smear blood along her cheek as he tried to clear the tears, Titus paused as he saw the smudge, distress filling his slowly paling eyes. "Oh no … I've ruined you …"

Her eyes widened as she lurched forward, her arms encircling his once strong shoulders pulling him off the cold cement to cradle him against her sobbing chest. "No, no you can't go, Titus I can't do this if you aren't here. I need you here, please you can't do this to me. You can't die!"

A grin lifted to his blistered lips as his hand slid to slip several fingers over her smooth ones, trying to silence her sobs. "Technically … I wasn't ever alive. You just made me feel like it."

Her heart stopped as his arm fell heavily at his side, her wide eyes stinging against the tears and air cutting across her face. Slowly the tension slipped from her hunched figure, her eyes lowering slowly til you could barely see the flaming amethysts beyond the darkness crawling eagerly toward her increasing rage. She stared at his forever slumbering expression as she lowered him to the street, her gaze drifting once toward the wound in his chest before she leisurely hoisted herself from the street.

"Take him to my chambers; I will put him to rest appropriately once I finish here." She coldly ordered to the small monsters crawling from the shadows near Salarius body. "Return the girl to the pits as well. I won't be long." She snarled while taking off through the darkness.

*** * * * * * * * * * * ***

Her teeth slid slowly into her lower lip as she curled her shoulders inward, her breath increasing as Ban's scent began to become too enticing, the vanilla and cinnamon spice aromas were about ready to drive her crazy or make her do something she was almost positive wouldn't sit well with any of the boys in her company. Mary lifted her gaze timidly once again to peer at Ban's serene face, carefully studying each smooth line and the gentle curve of his jaw into his slender neck, classily hidden with the bunched collar of his sweatshirt. To say she was distressed would be an understatement.

"If there's something you want to ask go ahead."

"Wha!" She nearly squeaked. _Oh God, please Lord tell me I didn't just squeak! _

"You've been stiff for the past twenty minutes," Ban grinned devilishly.

_He's grinning, he's making fun of my misery! Doesn't he know what he's doing to me, what he's always done to me, to her, to us! Gah! Freaken beans! _

"I just …" she tapered off as she glanced to her fidgeting hands. "I just, I don't know what to say … sorry doesn't seem like the right thing to say. I should be begging for forgiveness for the next several millenniums. I've put you all through so much, all the pain, the near deaths, it's all on my hands, I'm completely responsible and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you, nothing at all. Anri I'm so-" Her eyes brightened as his lips went across hers with the soft coo escaping that silken skin.

"Shhh," he soothed while lifting his lips to rest them against her forehead. "I'd told you, I would protect you no matter what."

Tears were filling her eyes as she closed them, trying her best to suppress the sobs threatening to overtake her. That was something she didn't want to have to explain to the trio of boys likely boring holes into the back of her head. She was certain that all three of them were in love with her Anri; though it was obvious he had eyes only for the most energetic among them all. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Finally her Anri had found someone that could be what she never could. He'd found someone to love and receive the affection in return. If he thought he was going to be able to hide this from her, he was stupidly wrong. Their actions on the battlefield toward one another were proof enough.

"Now," Ban exhaled while straightening again. "Let's put an end to the floodworks and let's get outta here."

"Alright," she grinned with a cheery nod, her eyes lifting once more to grin widely as Ban was returning the gesture. "Thank you." _Thank you so much …_

"Think nothing of it, we're getting paid pretty well for this recovery," a wicked grin lifted across his cheeks as he turned his eyes ahead. "Though I had a feeling we shoulda asked for a bit more, it's been nothing but a pain in the ass."

Blinking several times before her eyebrows knotted irritably, Mary pouted her lips as her arms crossed her chest tightly, "thanks for the tip. I'm glad you can be cashing in on my level of safety Anri!"

"Business is business," he nodded to choke on the laugh he couldn't contain any longer.

"Stop poking fun at me you devil!" Mary grinned as she smacked his chest hard to glance over his shoulder toward the three. "Ginji, he's being mean, ground him!"

Tilting his head confusedly, the blonde turned from Shido and Toshiki to shrug helplessly as they sighed loudly beside him. "What do you want me to do, he's stronger than I am!?"

"You're bigger!" She noted while poking Ban's cheek. "He's a scrawny ass," she smirked while Ban twitched slightly. "You can take him easily, blind him then punish him!"

"I. Am. Not. Scrawny!" He snarled to stumble back, Mary's legs swinging down as she was sidled gently at his side while he rested against the side of a building; Ginji, Toshiki, and Shido immediately at his side to glance around the corner to the small mob brushing down the side of the street.

"Guess it's not smooth sailing just yet," Toshiki frowned.

"Good," Shido hissed, "time for some payback!"

"Who gets Mary?" Ginji inquired as electricity sparked up his arms. "We can't take our eyes off her. Regardless of how weak these things may be, there could be tougher ones here somewhere or just waiting to steal her away."

"I've got her," Ban scowled as his hand tightened around her wrist, her smaller hand wrapping around his in turn.

"And whys that Snake Bastard!?" Shido growled as he turned his eyes up to the brunette as Ban slowly turned to let his dark sapphires bore through him. "Suddenly going straight again?"

Smirking snidely, Ban stepped toward him as Mary's arms went around his chest. "Does that bother you Monkey Boy? Knowing you can't have me either way?"

_YES!! It does damn it!_

"Ok come on stop it," Ginji scolded as he stepped up between the two of them, glancing at Mary as she sighed in relieve at the useless strength she had been trying to hold Ban back with. "I'm not going to tell you guys again, we are not enemies here so cut it out. Understand!?"

"Guys?" Toshiki exhaled heavily while pushing himself straight, his eyes sealing as he moved around the corner. "They heard you."

"Good!" Ban and Shido hissed as they spun toward the mass of rot-smelling creatures sprinting around the corner.

Steadying Ginji as he stumbled back into her, Mary flashed him a shy smile which he blushed towards before turning back toward the couple leaping creatures. "Get down Mary and cover your eyes. This might burn otherwise!" He grinned before consuming the street in a blinding haze of light.

"Da holy woman does not leave with them!" One of the creatures hissed to brighten its eye as Toshiki suddenly appeared behind it, his pale eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ravenous Wolf Semblance!" Shido growled before spearing through the crowd, his tall figure sliding to a graceful crouch on the other end of the street as each of the twenty bodies collapsed. Hazel orbs snapped up to spear across the street to lock onto the sparkling sapphires trained on him. _Watching me Midou … why the sudden interest?_ "Come on, get your asses into gear, we're almost outta here!"

Turning as a soft hand slipped between his clinched fingers to grasp his hand, Ban glanced down into Mary's stunning sapphire eyes while tightening the hold on her hand. "Stay with me." She nodded quickly as she set her other hand to his wrist. "Ginji!" He shouted to which the said blonde spun around to blast a wave of electricity through the street, frying the creatures that had held back, waiting.

"Move." Ginji commanded while dashing ahead of the others. "Shido."

The Maryuudo pushed up from his crouch to swing around in the same instant to sprint down the street as Ginji came alongside him, the former emperor and king tearing down the resistance while pushing toward the end of all the chaos.

"We're a block away from the exit!" Ginji nearly squeaked with the excitement now rushing through him. Only a half hour or so longer and then he would have Ban all to himself. And he wouldn't let him go for a very long time.

*** * ***

The night had turned freezing in the several hours she'd been standing vigil, waiting faithfully for the moment when she'd see them emerge from the darkness of that foreboding building. Her skin was crawling in anticipation, her hands sweating within the leather sheath of the gloves failing to keep her elegant fingers from the chill. She was vaguely sure her lips were not only numb but raw and chapped from the frequent chewing and nervous licks. After the first hour she'd given up on the pacing, the heels she was wearing beginning to make it difficult to even stand.

A sudden bird's cry startled her, making her slender poorly bundled form jump several inches as it tore her rudely from her silent musings. Her dark eyes dropped irritably from the even darker skies to freeze as she'd unconsciously turned once again toward the entrance into Lower Town. A grin rose leisurely to her lips as she watched the five forms begin to become separate from the dark building. One of them was screaming merrily out to her, his voice drowning in the sudden wild whistle of the breeze that whipped against her, knocking the sheer hood from her vibrant curls.

"Ms. Nuriko!" Ginji happily shouted while trotting ahead of the others. "We found her Ms. Nuriko; we got Mary back for you!"

"Excellent," she mused while hoisting her hand to slip her fingers around the strands whipping before her eyes and blocking her vision. "You don't know how grateful I am."

_Nor do you know how relieved we are to be getting rid of her!_ Shido scowled. _Damn wench. I'll kill her myself if she makes anymore goggly eyes at Ban!_

Toshiki exhaled a long breath as his feet came to a slow halt, the wind playing his bangs across his downcast face as he stared at the ground for several moments before leisurely turning back toward the dark silhouette of the Limitless Fortress. Guilt beat into him like a merciless monsoon, drenching him painfully as he fought with the emotions cutting at him viciously for abandoning both Kazuki and Juubei to whatever fate they were likely suffering.

"Uryuu."

His pale eyes snapped around to widen them in near embarrassment, his cheeks flushing several degrees as he stared stutteringly at Ban's transfixed expression. _Why Midou …? Why do you have to look at me like that Ban?_ "Huh …" he stuttered as he realized he was once again ignoring what the brunette was saying during his musings.

Ban's eyes fluttered closed as he chuckled softly. "Up in the clouds again Uryuu … it's time to go."

"I …" he stammered to turn his gaze away while his breath departed heavily.

Ban's eyes lifted to watch him in silence. He knew better than anyone what it was like to battle with your inner emotions. So he waited in respectful silence for the blonde to come back to them if he would.

"I just need a moment," Toshiki finally sighed while he began to turn toward Mugenjou. "I'll be right behind you."

"Alright," Ban nodded as he wrapped his fingers securely around Mary's hand again. "But don't you dare even think about going back in there alone. I'll kill you myself." He threatened; his voice gentle though dangerously serious. "You're useless dead."

"Be nice!" Mary scolded.

"It's ok," Toshiki softly grinned as he stared longingly at Ban. "I know he means well," he stated to earn a characteristic scoff from the brunette. "Don't worry, I'm coming, I just need a minute alone."

"Alright," she nodded with a sweet smile that turned scolding as she turned again to tug Ban's nearly immobile body after her.

"I mean it palm boy, I'll fucking kick your ass! Don't test me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he teased while turning, fatefully missing the mad blush that rose to Ban's cheeks.

"Serves you right," Mary giggled while walking several paces behind the now briskly trotting brunette.

"You shut it," Ban flustered, "I don't want another peep outta the peanut gallery."

"Peep!" She chuckled wildly to lean into Ban as he turned while pulling her flush against him.

His fingers curled into the cottony texture of the near ebony hue of her violet hair as his hand braced the back of her head, his lips sending monstrous trembles along with her heated gasp down her spine as he began to whisper huskily. "Careful, you have the disadvantage with this squeamish body of yours."

Mary's eyes lowered as her fingers dug into his shoulder. _That's not why I flinch, or why my skin begins to burn! Anri I …_ Her eyelids fluttered deliriously as Ban pulled back, the hand he had wrapped around her wrist leading her along once again. _I wish this was one thing I didn't have to tell you … that you just understood._

Reluctantly she lifted her head to let her gaze drift away from the brunette to instead focus on his partner. A small grin rose to her lips as she watched the energetic blonde nearly bouncing up and down in front of their client, her guardian. The breath entering her mouth nearly choked her as she stopped dead in her tracks, the sudden pause tugging hard against Ban's hand.

"Would you give me a little warning before you nearly jerk me off my feet again!?" Ban huffed to stop as he stared at Mary's confused, haunted expression.

"Who–" she stammered as her trembling fingers tightened against Ban's hand, "Anri, who is that … that isn't Nan!"

"What do you mean that isn't her!?"

"Ban," her voice was sharp, angry almost, "Nan's almost a hundred years old!"

Letting her brows slowly crease above her dark eyes as she watched Mary stop dead and then grasping hold of Ban, her small lips moving frantically, Nuriko exhaled a long breath as Ginji's soft voice drifted back into her awareness. Slowly, she let her gaze fall to his attractive face, his youthful energy and innocence peeking out from every pore of his body forcing the small wrinkles across her nose as she took a sudden step toward the blonde.

Releasing a ridged gasp as his neck was suddenly seized to be squeezed just short of the breaking point; Ginji quickly snapped his hands over the thin wrist as his bewildered chocolate orbs glanced desperately at the client. "Ms. Nuriko … I– I can't breathe!"

"As is the point," she smiled as she peered deeply into Ban's sapphire eyes as he snapped his gaze toward her, fear and fury boiling across his ridged form. A satisfied breath eased through her while she turned her attention once again to the blonde trapped in her grasp. "Can't have you summoning that power of yours now can we, Lightning Emperor?"

"Ginji!" Ban bellowed.

"Ge-" he rasped while letting one of his eyes close, "get Mary outta here Ban!" Ginji grit as Nuriko smirked.

"Like hell!" Ban hissed as he started to charge to grunt as his arm was ripped back unbalancing him.

"Don't," Mary shook her head quickly while burying her fingers into Ban's sleeve, "you don't know who she is, you don't know what she's capable of!" She trembled as Toshiki moved past her to spear toward Nuriko alongside Shido. "Anri you don't know!"

"I don't care!" Ban shouted to cringe as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. His long bangs pulsed like a tornado's breath across his ivory face as he whipped his gaze back toward Nuriko and his partners. Sparkling sapphires widened in disbelief as Ban watched both Toshiki and Shido rising slowly off the ground, their strong agile forms twisting and curling in agony moments before they were cast to some corner of the street. "Shit!"

Stroking her nails slowly against Ginji's skin, grinning at the soft whimper and shivers that slithered through his body, Nuriko exhaled heavily as she watched Mary tug back against Ban's arm once again, begging with him.

"I'm glad to see you made it out safely recoverer." She smiled to chuckle as Ban's blazing eyes turned on her. "I had begun to think the worst for your success."

"You filthy bitch," Ban hissed, the rage coursing through his trembling body drowning out Mary's quivering hands tugging against him. "I'll tell you this only once, get your fucking hands off him before I tear your God damned throat out!"

Narrowing her eyes while crushing her grip mercilessly into Ginji's throat, his miserable cry going unheard by her ears, Nuriko glared daggers back at the bristling brunette. "Watch that mouth of yours boy … do not curse His name!"

Blinking rapidly as her breath caught, Mary parted her quivering lips as a thought suddenly struck her. _His …_ "who are you!?"

Turning her eyes from Ban to grin at the determined, almost furious look on Mary's face, Nuriko let the tension in her frame dissolve with a merry chuckle. "Oh yes, I forgot … I suppose I am a bit hard to recognize like this aren't I dear. It's me, Nuriko."

"You are not Nan," Mary shook her head while Ban watched Ginji drop heavily to his knees with Nuriko's hand still wrapped securely around his throat. "Nan would never deliberately hurt someone like you currently are."

"But I am Nuriko, just a couple eighty years younger. How else did you think I'd have enlisted these fine young gentlemen's help? They pounced a lot faster to help this body I'm currently sporting then they would've if I'd been my old maiden! Besides, I am only doing this for your own safety dear." Nuriko fake pouted. "How ungrateful you are."

"Let Ginji go," Mary ordered, her hand tightening on Ban's arm as he nearly bolted toward his partner. "He has nothing to do with any of this."

"That he doesn't," Nuriko nodded as her eyes turned toward a snarling brunette, "he's not the one that will get me what I want." She grinned wickedly as her nails buried themselves into Ginji's neck, forcing a sharp wail from his lips.

Mary's breathe stalled as Ban suddenly jerked free, her fingers burning against the force his shirt had been ripped from her grasp. "ANRI DON'T!!"

Her heart beat once as she threw Ginji aside while the second beat had Ban a step ahead of her, his teeth bared and eyes burning, his rage making him dangerous, sloppy. But then she had been expecting that. An amused grin rose to her dark face once Ban's arm snapped toward her, the killing blow skimming easily past her side as she jerked to the side, her lightweight clothes whipping up around her as she arched back toward the stunned brunette. Nuriko grit her teeth as she slammed her hand into his neck, each of her slender fingers wrapping securely around the soft flesh.

"Nothing personal," she whispered as she pressed her weight into the balls of her feet, "it's just good business."

Ban's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown off his feet, the air rushing quickly past him as his gaze became trapped within the depths of Nuriko's dark ominous cores. _Gin …_

Mary's hands flew up to bury within her hair, a piercing shriek cutting through her throat as she watched Ban slam heavily into the street, the impact tearing layers of thick concrete into the air.

"ANRI!!" She sobbed while sinking onto her knees as the brunette fell completely still beneath Nuriko's rising figure. "No … No!"

Exhaling a long breath as she let her hand slip from Ban's sweaty throat to bury within his sweatshirt, Nuriko ripped him forward, not bothering to clear away the sharp stones that bite into him as he came toward her. Her dark eyes lifted slowly to glance toward the trembling girl crouched on her hands and knees, a wicked satisfaction creeping throughout her as she heard the sobbing being repeated over and over. The sudden bone crushing grip on her wrist had her eyes darting back down to Ban's slowly fluttering lids.

"Interesting …" She mused while glancing over Ban's figure.

"Why? Why are you– you're supposed to-"

"What?" She frowned, "Protect her like a loving guardian should … so that under no circumstances should she ever experience the pain that she's made me suffer? Don't make me laugh," Nuriko scoffed as she dragged Ban out of the hole, ignoring his harsh screams of agony. She threw him forward, turning quickly to ward off Shido and Toshiki then blast them back across the street. "Has she told you anything? About the war … or all the innocent blood that's stained the battlefield? Or how about how she holds the power to end it all?" She turned to watch Ban slowly ease himself to his stomach, a grin gracing her lips as he tried to push himself up.

A cry flew off Ban's lips as his head was ripped back, Nuriko's nails digging through his silky hair til a small trail of blood slithered its way down to his neck. "You honestly expect me to believe anything you're saying?"

"Believe me or don't, doesn't matter to me," Nuriko sighed while throwing Ban forward, grinning at the sickening crack of his head to the pavement. "I don't expect you to understand anyhow. You can't possibly understand what it's like to watch everyone you've ever loved die within your arms." She hissed while he jerked away from her, his eyes screwing quickly shut as she grasped his chin, "I really have nothing against you dear boy, I am truthfully grateful that you brought her back to me. It's just unfortunate that she took a strong liking to you." Nuriko sighed while stroking her nail along Ban's jaw. "I guessed that taking on the younger appearance would have been an issue, but what other choice did I have, I'd heard that you and your partner were strong, the best at what you did. I needed you; I couldn't go in after her myself. A bit impossible that one was, seeing as how that building's a quarantine zone for people like me. Still, I didn't expect for things to run so smoothly. I have you to thank for that. She'll do anything to make sure you're not hurt, well, at least anymore than you are." She exhaled to bellow as something struck her between the eyes hard enough to throw her backwards.

Chest arching into the wild gasps leaking beyond his trembling lips, Ban slowly rolled himself to his bruised side to jump as Mary dropped beside him, a board dropping in front of him as her hands wound around his arm.

"Come on Anri, get up!"

"What're you," Ban struggled while hoisting his angry eyes toward her, "you idiot, you should've ran!"

"Ran … and just leave you?" She shook her head rapidly as she cupped his flaming cheeks. "No!" Tears started pouring quickly down her face as she pulled Ban tightly to her chest, "I couldn't … I can't leave you behind again!"

Ban remained still as her sobs began to shake him gently, the chill of her tears seeping into his sleeve drawing his gaze toward the ebony violet strands pressed against his cheek. He leisurely lifted his hands from the broken street to encircle one of her shoulders as the other slid through her soft hair.

"I need you to listen to me," he exhaled to wince as her arms tightened around him.

"No I don't want to," she shook her head quickly while burying her face further into his neck. "All you're going to tell me is to get out of here, that I need to get to safety, that I'm all that matters."

"You are all that matters," Ban groaned while pulling on her shoulder, trying to draw her back, "Mary damn you listen, this bitch is crazy, whatever she's trying to get from you must be major shit cause she's going to extremes to obtain it! You have to get your scrawny little ass outta here!"

"Well I'm not going," she scowled while pulling back to stare into Ban's awestruck face. "If you don't go neither do I!"

Ban blinked for several stuttering moments before his expression hardened, his brows creasing as a smirk crept into place. "Who's the ornery one now?"

A small smile spread across Mary's previously depressed face, her dark eyes shining amusedly to widen as she was suddenly jerked backwards, her shirt collar gagging her as she tried to call out to the stunned brunette.

"Time to go Magdalene." Nuriko scowled as she blasted a sparkling bolt into Ban as he started to spring up.

"Anri!!" Mary shrieked as she watched chunks of cement fly up to scatter around the street. "No, let me go! Anri!!"

Holding firmly to the collar of the frantically squirming girl, her gaze turned from the dusty hole Ban was buried within to peer toward Shinjuku, its bright lights reflecting through her dark eyes when her chest tightened. Drawing in a raspy gasp as her breath suddenly evaporated to stagger deliriously, her hand flew quickly up to bury within her shirt as her lungs began to shrink; suffocating her slowly. Wide, blood shot eyes snapped up to stare at the beautiful night lights of the city only a couple paces ahead of her once more before they leisurely turned back, feverishly glancing toward the black silhouette of the Limitless Fortress.

Pulling uselessly at her collar to release an angry scream as she ripped her hands back from the firm grip of Nuriko's hand, giving up on digging her nails through the soft flesh, she released a sharp breath as her eyes shot up toward the woman, dark sapphires narrowing angrily, vengefully. "I demand that you release me this instant!" Her brows snapped together as she growled again, "did you hear me!? I said to let me go!" Several heated breaths rushed down her heaving chest as she stared at the hunched, severally distracted form towering over her, her own curiosity peaking at the situation. Letting her lips press together in confusion as her brows furrowed yet again, Mary slowly turned her gaze over her shoulder to see what Nuriko was staring at.

The Limitless Fortress was completely dark; its shadows pulsing eerily like angry waves during a hurricane. Then as if in a dream, they slowly began to roll back, gathering together in larger masses as a faint light began to twinkle between their crevices. Leisurely it grew; taking firmer shape til even a blind man could see the prominent humane form brushing through the shower of darkness, with it the soft hum of approaching footsteps.

_God … no God, please, anything but this!_ Mary trembled as Nuriko's grip tightened.

Burying his fingers into the torn flesh of his right side, ignoring the unaccustomed pain and warmth of the blood oozing leisurely over his trembling digits, Ginji slowly hoisted his heavy head to scowl as the world shifted unsteadily, his dizziness escalading as he began to sit up. Grinding his teeth as he slid his free hand out, each dirty fingertip burying into the uprooted street, trying desperately to find some hold to pull his aching body along, dragging himself toward the sound of cement cracking against itself as it broke off to fall to the pit of the massive hole, he exhaled several deep wheezing breaths as he turned his blurry gaze across the dust now biting at his watering eyes.

"Ban …" he choked as his heart began to race, each beat sounding like thunder against his eardrums. _Damn you answer me!_ Slowly his chocolate saucers expanded, the tears just resting against the border pouring over uncontrolled.

The fire coursing throughout his screaming body diminished as he blocked the pain from his mind, his single thought focusing on the still form almost buried in the bass of the pit. His hand dug into the edge of the hole, cutting his palm deep as he vaulted his legs over into the pit, his dizziness increasing as he slid down the shattered concrete to grunt as he struck bottom, his hands tearing further as he stopped himself from collapsing on Ban's dusty figure. A shaky breath gushed forth as Ginji let his lips drop apart, the tears stripping the dirt from his cheeks spattering soundlessly to Ban's unconscious face. With shaking hands he reached out, each bloody finger stretching across the pale skin drawing a gasping breath from Ginji's hyperventilating lungs. He buried his teeth into his bottom lip as he slid his hand beneath Ban's jaw, turning his head slowly to cry out as he saw the blood marring the entire right side of his partner's face.

"Oh Ban … Ban please, wake up," he rasped while leaning forward, his arm encircling the brunette's head as he rested his forehead to Bans. "Please …" he shook his head slowly as his fingers curled and stroked repeatedly across the smooth skin. "You can't do this to me, not now … not when we're so close!" His bright eyes lowered, fresh tears coming forth as he sealed them.

Mary could feel her chest concaving, her ribs closing around her heart and piercing it as she began to suck in gasping breaths. Her hand closed tightly around Nuriko's, her biting nails drawing the elder woman's attention for a moment before she turned her gaze once again toward the Limitless Fortress and the next monster it was releasing. The darkness had abated leaving the flickering lights to shimmer against the long golden curls fluttering slowly beyond the slender yet graciously curved body, her stiletto heels echoing ominously across the concrete slab with each carefully measured step.

"I think …" her voice purred softly through the power humming around her as she paused on the street corner, twin amethysts slicing through the darkness toward Nuriko and Mary. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Wrong," Nuriko hissed, her grip tightening on the ratty dress collar. "I have come to collect what is rightfully mine!"

"I belong to no one," Mary struggled, her fingers digging desperately into Nuriko's hand, "I am not an object, I'm a human being, now let me go!"

"Hush Magdalene!" Nuriko snarled while jerking on the collar, forcing a gagging breath from the girl to watch with narrowed eyes as she was overcome with a fit of coughs.

"Such a gentle one aren't you."

Twisting her eyes off the holy woman to glare at the demon matriarch as she started forward once again, Nuriko's chest ached as she released a heavy breath. "I'd stay where you are demon! I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb!"

Her bloody lips turned up in a wicked grin as A'Sirus stared through her golden bangs. "Now wouldn't that be a sight?" She mused with a sardonic chuckle. "Who are you fool?"

"It won't matter much longer," Nuriko hissed angrily.

"I suppose," A'Sirus sighed, suddenly becoming bored if her suddenly turning away from the boiling Nuriko wasn't an indication. Slowly she glanced back, her dark eyes narrowing tauntingly, "even corpses have names."

"I'll make sure to whisper my name when you're dying demon bitch!"

"Don't set your victory before even the battle begins," A'Sirus scowled, her gaze narrowing dangerously.

"Go to hell!" Nuriko hissed while blasting a volt of sparkling energy toward the chuckling Demoness.

Cutting her arm through the blast, her amethysts expanding eerily, A'Sirus' bloody lips curled up ominously, "You are in hell fool!" She shrieked to spring forward, her arms cutting through the remainder of the blast to leap toward Nuriko's staggering form. "Time to make your stay permanent, fool!"

Gasping as Nuriko's hand unwound from around her neck to grunt as she was pushed forward, her hands rising quickly to save her head from cracking against the concrete, a deep breath filled Mary's lungs as she pushed herself over, her bright blue eyes enlarging as she watched Nuriko brace herself beneath the descending Demoness. An arm snapped up instinctively to protect herself as a vortex spun out from the two women's collision, the strong currents pushing her several feet backwards. Blinking rapidly against the blinding light that suddenly engulfed Nuriko to watch in awe as it slowly drew back into itself, her now milky blue eyes widened in stunned shock as it pulsed rapidly to blast back toward her. A ridged breath rushed through her lips as she stared at the tall, broad shouldered man emerging from within the sparkling beam.

Widening her amethyst eyes as long snowy strands fluttered leisurely past her cheeks to wind within her own golden curls, A'Sirus' breath rushed within her as she stared into the dark eyes of the man bracing himself above the holy woman. _Impossible …_

"Hello A'Sirus …" the man exhaled calmly as his voice echoed across the street like a church orchestra. He slowly glanced past the mirror reflection of the sword braced between his palms to smile tauntingly at the flabbergasted Demoness. "What's the matter Demon Whore?" He arched an elegant dark brow beneath the wildly flapping strands of his white hair. "You seem surprised to see me."

Collecting herself as his thick voice drummed against her ears to exhale slowly as calm descended, A'Sirus' dark eyes lowered amusedly as she turned the corners of her lips. "Unexpected …" she leaned forward as the man tightened his grip on the blade he was balancing her weight against. "You are desperate aren't you Aingeal?"

"To see your existence put to an end …" he grit while shifting his weight so he could push all his strength into one of his arms, he growled as he thrust his weapon forward, knocking the Demoness backwards. "Yes!"

Flipping to land on the edge of her feet, her long hair falling like a waterfall around her shoulders, covering the wicked grin on her dark face, A'Sirus speed away from the wave of blasts that started raining down into the street.

"I'll do anything to see you dead Demon Whore!"

"Just how far is anything Aingeal!?" She chuckled as she sprang away from the last blast, her slender body straightened as she landed atop a light post. "Exactly how far are you willing to fall?"

Letting his bloodstained fingers trail one after the other slowly down Ban's soft cheek to fall uselessly onto the brunette's arching chest, feeling the magnitude of his racing heart against his fingertips, Ginji's lips broke through the agonized breath escaping his burning lungs. Shifting, his body protesting the movement harshly as the pain began to cut with renewed force at every inch inside and out, he pushed himself languidly straight, his weight falling into his hip as he opened watery chocolate eyes.

_Come back to me. _He leisurely tipped forward, his fingers curling into the collar of Ban's sweatshirt as his trembling lips hovered before the brunettes. _Or I'll follow you. Wherever you go …_ "I'll go to the ends of the world to bring you back to me Ban." He huskily exhaled to rest his forehead to his partner's chilled skin. "So please …" his teeth buried into his lower lip as uncontrolled tears came rolling down his cheeks again, "come back to me Ban-chan!"

Pale fingers slowly twitched, their bloodied tips stirring through the pebble sized chunks of cement lying scattered around Ban's prone form.

Opening his eyes fully as he felt the once still form beneath him begin to shift, slow dreadfully stiff excruciating movements to which a small sob escaped the brunette's parting lips, Ginji leaned back to watch Ban ease unwilling back to consciousness. His hands reached out quickly, though gently, to brush across his partner's cheeks, clearing his long bangs aside to eagerly await the roll back of ivory lids. He was almost positive he could've died from happiness as intensely dark sapphires peeked out toward him.

"Gin …" he wearily rasped to exhale shakily as his hand was turned, Ginji's warmth pouring into his trembling body as their fingers entwined.

"I'm here Ban," he whispered while leaning in once again, his fingers stroking away the sweaty bangs to stare deeply into his partner's beautiful eyes. His lips pressed gently to the chilled forehead before he started a slow descent down to pause at Ban's mouth. "I'm here."

It seemed reality had yet to completely catch up with Ban as his dark half lidded eyes stared blankly at the blonde, his gaze rising over the blonde's face slowly to lower again to stare blankly at the tanned neck as Ginji leaned forward. His pale lips cracked open as a rushed gasp escaped, his body arching an inch off the tattered cement while he buried a hand into the loose blue shirt.

"Gin–"

"It's ok," Ginji shushed while slipping back to stare into the now watering sapphires. "I'm going to make it better Ban, I'm going to get you out of here I swear." He nodded while stroking his fingers through the long strips of Ban's hair. "I'll make this better!"

"No," Ban closed his eyes as he shifted his head, his fingers tightening the embrace on the pale cloth. "My legs …" his breath came out in a choked rasp as violent trembles raked his slender body. "I can't feel them–"

Ginji stared tentatively ahead, his lips parted in a wordless stupor as he stared at his partner's shadowed face, the dark hair fluttering slowly as the wind made its cold presence known against his hunched figure. A deep breath cut through his throat as he swallowed thickly, mentally cursing himself as he drew himself away from the warmth of the walls that would protect him to stare hard at his partner as he began to crumble helplessly beneath him.

"Ban …" he winced at the sob that nearly choked him. Clearing his throat, furious at himself for once again failing to be there when Ban needed a strong foundation, Ginji slid his arm around the brunette as he let his hand rest gently on the trembling fingers ready to tear his shirt. "Ban …" he called clearly, strongly. His burning eyes lowered lovingly as he felt the itch of the tears he refused to let come. Warm fingers ghosted up through Ban's hair to brush assuring through each strand creating a curtain over the pale cheeks before they dipped, fading from sight in search of the smooth edge of the brunette's trembling jaw. "Ban, please look at me … come on love, you have no reason to fear me. I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

A controlled, shaky breath slipped through Ban's lips, chilling Ginji's strong fingers as it slithered across the warm tips. He let his head roll right, long chocolate strands brightening as the twin sapphires that had driven many a person crazy slowly peeled back with a timid caution. The trembles still rushing through him softened with each beat of his racing heart as Ginji's eyes lowered further, a calm unbridled love washing from blonde to brunette as the ex-Emperor bent above the Jagan Master.

_If he only knew how beautiful he is …_ Ginji sighed as he stopped his lips from pressing to Ban's leisurely parting mouth. "I love you!" He affirmed before his lips sunk home. Fluttering his lids as Ban's mouth came instantly alive, his desperation and fear washing through him with a power that had his once sure fingers trembling with heated passion, an almost anguishing desire to shield and shelter this vulnerable man within his arms rose like fire through his veins. His hands moved like lightning, encircling the proud shoulders even as they lifted when Ban wrapped his arms across Ginji's back, drawing himself so close he cried out into the blonde's mouth. Ginji drew him closer, pulling his thin torso from the ground to smash themselves together as he let his tongue sink through the gasping lips to melt as he found that secret taste that was Ban. Unnoticed tears slipped from Ban's sealed eyes, their chill never registering on the suddenly boiling skin of the brunette as he arched into his lover, still bringing himself closer as their need began to become too much.

"Ginji!" He cried out, his torso curving gracefully as the blonde's deceptive lips had pressed gently against his neck, leaving him unprepared for the suckling teeth. "Gin–"

They slipped backwards, Ginji's hands breaking the fall to keep further harm from coming to the one holding desperately to him. His pale hands slid, one down the slightly arched span of Ginji's back while the other journeyed through soft golden spikes. Tears continued to rush down the sides of his face, curling behind his ears to disappear from sight.

"I am here," Ginji breathed lightly as his lips kissed the tears away from one of the pale sides, the path ending at Ban's quivering lips. "It's going to be ok," he kissed Ban gently; the brunette's head titling back as he deepened the kiss. A blinding light speared across the street as Ban's hand buried into the back of Ginji's shirt.

"It won't," Ban rasped as their lips broke apart, his sealing tightly as Ginji tensed, "Mary, the others … I'm useless– you have to."

Weight shifted back against Ginji's legs as he drew back, his eyes blinking quickly as he stared at the again shadowed face of his lover. "I'm not leaving you."

Angry sapphires turned up to stare at the just as irritated blonde, but the pain and guilt that flashed for a moment through Ginji's eyes before he could block it once again had Ban's breath easing slowly through him as his gaze relaxed. He buried his elbow into the disheveled concrete, propping himself up as he extended his other arm toward his partner, his fingers easing slowly along the collar of his shirt before they wrapped around the nape of Ginji's neck. A long breath rushed through Ban as he braced his arm, his slender body screaming as he pulled himself forward, drawing himself into the delicious heat of the still blonde. His cheek brushed against Ginji's as he came near, his eyes fluttering slowly as he drew in a deep breath, his chest arching against the blondes.

"I'm compromised now," he trembled, fighting against the pain to make his words clear, "you have to get everyone out of here Gin. You have to get them to safety! We came here to do a job, and we're so close to completing; we're only a couple feet from the end. You have to go Ginji; you're the only one strong enough now!"

"I can't!" Ginji shook his head as his arms went around Ban's back, drawing him painfully close. "I can't leave you alone again. I don't care about the job or the money. All I care about is you, and I'm not going to let those bitches do anything else to you!"

"Gin-" Ban started to grunt softly as his lips were assaulted. His eyes trembled slowly before he melted, his hand braced to Ginji's neck slipping slowly down his arm. "Please …" he whispered as Ginji leaned back, letting him breathe. "I can't …"

A long breath flew through his flaring nostrils as Ginji's hands settled on either side of Ban's face, sapphires slowly fluttering open to stare at him. "I won't leave here without you. I will tear them down and you will be in my arms when I walk out of here!"

The darkness seemed to sparkle like the sun against sand around A'Sirus golden head, her long curls rising slowly from her bare back, fluttering like an eagle's feathers on a strong current. Each curve and every flat plain honed against strong muscle seemed to laugh through all of her movements at the white clad man standing alone in the midst of the dark, annihilated street. Her chin tipped up as her dark eyes twinkled amusedly.

"You will go to great lengths to see me fail." Her bloody lips twitched as the corners turned into a condescending smirk. Leisurely she let her tense body relax as she stooped, her arm resting against her knees as the other pushed against the fluttering curls obstructing her gaze from the enraged man. "But just what are you willing to do for my death?" The grin broadened as she glanced across the street, eyeing Toshiki and Shido's prone forms. "Would you spill innocent blood?"

"Blood covers battlefields." He grit while hoisting his blade level with his tense shoulders.

"Yes," she nodded, her head tilting tauntingly, "but is it pure, innocent … and by your own unmerciful hands?"

"There is no innocence in this bloody war anymore!" He snarled angrily, "Now come down here and face me! Face death honorably for once in your life Demon Whore!"

The amusement had left her eyes, anger burned deeply within her dark cores again as she stared loathingly down at the glowing Aingeal. "Honorably?"

Brightening his eyes as he stared at the suddenly barren light post, he twisted his body quickly around to hiss as a blade sank home through the armor along his torso. His dark eyes stared at the black blade for a moment before snapping toward A'Sirus' face.

"Honor is something you will never acquire again Angelus," her eyes were black pits, emotionless cores of heat that held him prisoner. Her grip tightened on the hilt of the blade as she watched his massive weapon lower, the tip striking a spark across the concrete as he drew in a struggling breath. She watched it for a moment before hoisting her gaze back into his dark depths. Her free hand slid slowly up the snowy armor glistening silver in the darkness to slip through the waves of white hair, slender unexpectedly strong fingers wrapping around the nape of his neck. "Cause you still can't bring yourself to kill me, no matter how many chances you are given."

His dark eyes expanded in mortification as her lips latched onto his, sickening him to the core as he remained crippled beneath the strong grip she had on both his neck and the blade buried within his ribs. Pain began to burn into his skin as her mouth twisted, nearly breaking him open to her acidic tongue when her hand left his neck to grasp his jaw. Her flaming breath rushed across his face while his wide eyes saw only the bloody smirk she flashed.

"Not me."

Groaning as the blade ripped through his ribs, leaving fire to burn into his torn flesh, his jaw snapped painfully together as her foot slammed into his face, knocking him flat on his back. She flicked the blood from her blade as she stared down at his withering body, watching the intoxication of her touch sink through him before turning to brush toward Mary.

"Now for you."

"No," she rasped while scooting back across the street, "no you stay away from me!"

"Don't fight me," A'Sirus snarled, her eyes narrowing angrily, "I won't hesitate to torment your pathetic little life if you don't give me exactly what I fucking want you little bitch!"

"Ezekiel, please get up!" Mary shrieked to gasp as a stream of light surged forth to slam into the startled Demoness. Watching A'Sirus flip several times before she crashed into the street, her blue eyes brightened to swing around and watch Ginji rise out of the pit, light radiating around his stiff form. "Ginji!"

Dark chocolates with sprinkling gold slowly opened; irritation and building rage clearly etched across his features as he drew back, the tingle of the lights outburst still vibrating against his skin as he turned his attention toward the ruckus just over the edge of the craterlike hole. A calm breath moved slowly through Ginji's flaring nostrils as his memory digressed – images of Nuriko's hands strangling Ban's smooth neck, her wandering offensive hands on his beautiful body, the scream that his partner had released as a blast from the woman had buried him within the hole he now lay helpless within.

"You hurt him," he coldly exhaled, his gaze falling on Ezekiel as the Aingeal sat up, his dark eyes widening as he took in Ginji's state. "It was you that made him cry."

"Who are you …" Ezekiel breathlessly gasped as he watched the currents of light spiral around Ginji's increasingly enraging figure.

Gold overwhelmed Ginji's narrowed gaze as his hair arched straight. "Disappear." Raitei came forth as the first plasmoid ball left his extending hand.

"Ginji!" Mary shrieked as the ball hit Ezekiel, throwing the muscular Aingeal off the ground to fly several yards backwards to slam through a building. "Wha–"

"Toshiki and Shido," he breathed as he turned toward A'Sirus' rising figure, her dark energy pulsing ominously around her as the electricity sparked through his eyes. "Get them out. Now."

She didn't dare protest as she watched the volts leap off his charging body, the speed he struck A'Sirus with sending fear racing through her already trembling body.

"A very interesting bunch aren't you boys," A'Sirus sneered as she pushed Ginji's sparking hand toward her abdomen, her dark eyes narrowing challengingly as she stared into the breathtaking golden gaze. "I should've crippled the little brunette earlier if I'd known it would've brought on the greatest victory!" She mused while smirking viciously, "I beat he's a great fuck; probably a screamer."

His eyes snapped wide as his rage rushed through him uncontrolled, the scream lifting off his lips sending waves of chills through A'Sirus' body as she dodged the swinging arm to still be struck with the sparking volts blasting through the street. An annoyed grunt flew through her snarling lips as she stumbled awkwardly, her body twisted around in time to see the volts streaming toward her giving her less than a heartbeat to arch away from the blinding light.

_I may be in over my head with this one … _Her teeth ground together as his sparking fist slammed into her cheek, burning the smooth skin as his electricity coursed through her, boiling her sensitive flesh and raging blood. "What the fuck are you!?" She shrieked eerily while vaulting backwards, drawing herself away from the burning light.

Dull, emotionless eyes traveled with her fleeing form to narrow as she landed in a crouch several yards away. "Your death."

_Looks like Blue Eyes isn't the only one he'll cling to … how could I have misjudged these two so badly … why didn't Kor– _Her dark amethysts expanded suddenly to drop into boiling slits. _That bitch!_

Rushing quickly across the street, her legs burning with her gasping lungs, Mary's long hair vaulted off her back to spiral through the air as she glanced back toward A'Sirus and Ginji, her heart pounding painfully against her aching chest as she watched the power that exploded around the street after each of their collisions. Turning back around to gasp as her feet stumbled, a small shriek escaped as she collapsed to the ground. The trembles came back as she dropped her head, her watering eyes staring at her hands as she opened her sweaty palms.

"What have I done …" she sobbed as she wrapped her hands about herself, "how could I've let it go this far!?" Jerking her gaze up as a strong hand rested lightly to her quaking shoulder, she stared through watery eyes at the calm accepting expression on Toshiki's face.

"There will always be something we aren't proud of," he breathed softly while letting his knee rest to the street as he took both her shoulders in his hands. "The only thing we can do is live through it to try to make it better in the end." He watched her eyes lower to seal with a sob, tears slipping down her cheeks as she bowed her head. "Tears, the sorrow you feel, maybe guilt … it's not weak to feel these things Mary. You are human, it's expected. But you have to push through it now. For all our sakes."

Her gaze lifted once more to stare at him, her eyes searching through his for a moment before she nodded. "I will."

"Alright," he smiled sweetly while taking her hand to push onto his feet, "let's go then." He turned to freeze as he stared at Ezekiel, his long hair glowing by the lights radiating beyond them in Shinjuku blowing eerily around his broad figure.

"You're not leaving until you give It to me Magdalene." He exhaled while hoisting his massive weapon. "That I promise you."

Mary's fingers buried into Toshiki's bare arm as he stepped in front of her, bracing himself as the Aingeal dove toward them, his weapon glittering in the light of the volts that snapped forward to cut through him, blasting him backwards. Her wide eyes blinked quickly as she turned to stare at Ginji, hoisting an arm to shield against the blinding light radiating away from him. His golden gaze was trained on them, his arm lowering slowly before he spun around to slam his sparking hands into A'Sirus' descending form.

"I've had it with you!" Ezekiel hissed while sprinting forward to cut his blade across Ginji's side, the blonde's smaller body twisting away in time to avoid the grievous blow.

"We have to do something!" Mary shouted as she watched Ginji stagger away from both A'Sirus and Ezekiel. "Toshiki we have to do something now!" She gasped to pull on his arm as she started toward the massive hole. "Anri!"

_I hear ya, I hear ya. _He grumbled while pushing himself straight, the muscles of his arms burning as they braced him. A long breath rushed across his lips as he stared at his slowly shifting legs. "I'm working on it."

Closing his eyes to wince involuntarily, Ban ground his teeth when a chill pressed solidly into his cheek, smearing the blood still staining his smooth skin and stirring his long hair. A steady breath leapt through his lips as he rolled pale lids back, peering expectantly into the massive serpent eyes.

_You came back_

The snake god's tongue slipped out to brush Ban's nose as it came closer. **My rage was only damaging you … I am calm now**

Ban's lips parted as he lifted his hands to touch Asclepius smooth jaw, peering carefully across the marble scales sparkling in Shinjuku's distant lights before lifting his blue orbs to the pale serpentine eyes. _Are you ready?_

Its massive head turned back to slither slowly across Ban's legs, drawing a soft cry from the brunette as he felt weight and heat course back through his once useless limbs. **Now **Asclepius hissed softly while bringing his head back around to nudge Ban's cheek, urging his beautiful eyes open again. **I am ready to bear you into battle**

"Anri!"

Letting his eyes flutter closed as Mary and Toshiki came to the jagged edge, Ban's lips twitched into a small smirk. _Thank you_

Stumbling back to throw his arms quickly forward to blast A'Sirus' charging figure backwards once again, a sharp wail flew through Ginji's lips as Ezekiel's blade skimmed over his wrist, letting his blood stain his bronzed skin crimson. His breath fled him as the Aingeal's boot hammered into his gut, knocking him flat against his back.

"You are mortal boy!" Ezekiel hissed while swiping his blade to rest the bloody tip to Ginji's heaving chest. "Did you really think you stood a chance against us!?"

Golden orbs narrowed as his volts began to spark up the glistening blade. "Die!"

Cringing against the first few volts that cut across his leather sheathed hands to snake up his arm, Ezekiel's nose snarled as he drew the blade up a degree to plunge it forward.

"GINJI!" Shido screamed to gasp as he watched the Aingeal lurch backwards.

His aching body was screaming at him as he slammed himself into the tall man looming over Ginji's prone form, his godlike strength vaulting Ezekiel across the street while he firmly planted his feet. He twisted back around as his first foot touched the ground, his dark sapphires narrowed furiously as he swung his arm toward the descending Demoness, his cursed hand closing securely around her neck, shattering several bones in her throat as he pitched her backwards. A long breath escaped him as his trembling legs melted, collapsing to his knees over his sparkling partner, golden eyes watching him intensely.

"I–" he rasped while his bowed head shadowed his face, "I'd told you to save everyone … not go Lightning Lord mode you idiot!" He slowly lifted his eyes to stare into Raitei's cold hungry gaze. "Gin …"

Smooth sparking fingers trailed gently up Ban's neck, the electricity sending charges through the brunette's skin, making his breathing become labored and his arousing body begin to burn as the hand rested to his cheek, callused fingertips brushing beneath his eye.

"You're beautiful." Raitei's voice echoed in the hum his power was discharging.

Ban stared at him sheepishly.

His hand suddenly swung back through Ban's hair, grasping firm hold of his head as he pushed himself upright, flipping the brunette over as Ezekiel's blade cut through the concrete. His pale eyes watched power blast from the blade's tip to sail across the street before he straightened, volts dancing around his open palm.

Ezekiel released a cross between a gasp and grunt as he quickly drew his weapon in front of himself, attempting to block the main force of the volts charging toward him.

"Disappear." Raitei hissed softly to swing his head around as A'Sirus' diabolical laughter rang through the street.

Tearing from Ginji's hold to twist with some difficulty off his back as the blonde's body remained crouched over him, Ban's sapphires narrowed as his cursed hand trembled, Asclepius' cool body curling up his torso to spiral out his extending arm.

"Snake bite!" He shrieked as his guardian struck out, a deep feral growl roaring through the snake god as it tore through A'Sirus' perfect bosom, shredding her to pieces.

Choking up several mouthfuls of blood as she staggered forward, her legs trembling as she nearly collapsed, her wide eyes stared blankly at the street when her bloody crimson stained lips turned up into a wicked grin, her chuckle slicing through the hum emitting from both Ginji and Ezekiel.

Ginji rose quickly, his electricity screaming out across the street as he braced himself for the staggering Diabhal. His eyes glanced back as Ban slowly straightened, Asclepius rolled tightly around his slender foreboding presence as dark sapphires glared at the leisurely approaching Ezekiel.

"They just won't get the picture will they?" Raitei's silken voice snarled as pale brows creased over his sparkling eyes.

Lifting his hand to settle a cigarette to his smirking lips, Ban exhaled heavily as he withdrew his lighter, the silver glittering for a moment in the weaving electricity. "Seems that way." He let his gaze fall as he lit the cigarette.

"I'll give you one more chance!" Ezekiel's voice thundered, his rage clearly evident as the air began to pulse around him. "Forget the Holy Maiden and you can live the remainder of your lives. I have no quarrel with you."

"Generous offer." Ginji nonchalantly stated.

Popping the lighter closed to release a small steam of smoke, his sapphires lifted amusedly. "Think the crabby one will be so accommodating?"

Ginji glanced slowly toward A'Sirus' straight boiling figure. "I'd say no."

"Yea, didn't think so," Ban snickered to spring away as Ezekiel dove for him, his sword swiping just past Ginji's thigh as he bounced away from A'Sirus' blast.

Drawing his blade up to cut through the midst of the dark energy, Ezekiel's dark eyes glared toward the Demoness as she smirked, shrugged then thrust herself toward Ginji's sparkling figure. Releasing an irritable growl before spinning around to thrust his blade up, anticipating cutting Ban's swinging hand, Ezekiel's eyes speared wide as his sword shattered under the pressure of the brunette's strength.

"What do you want her for?" He hissed, Asclepius arching above his tense shoulders to flick his tongue through the air.

"She has something that belongs to us!" Ezekiel groaned as he skidded across the street, his arms rising instantly to block the painful blows Ban was unleashing. "A holy relic that belongs to those of my race and we want it back!" He growled while releasing a blast that sent Ban fluttering backwards.

He landed softly, his deadly eyes snapping up to ensnare the staggering Aingeal. "If it's so important, why'd you let her take it in the first place? Or is it that you never had it to begin with!?"

"Silence!" Ezekiel thundered while releasing a wave of power toward the brunette. "I don't need to explain myself to you boy!"

Landing on the barren patch of concrete behind Ezekiel to widen his eyes as the tall man dissolved within the burst of light that erupted throughout the street, Ban's hand lifted to shield his eyes to gasp as his wrist was snared and jerked viciously behind him. Asclepius screamed as it felt the painful pop of Ban's dislocating shoulder followed by a hiss from the slouching brunette.

**Ban! **

_Don't … let it go_

"Did you really think you could stop me boy?" Ezekiel grinned as he slid his other hand around to grasp hold of Ban's chin, forcing the sapphires to his dark gaze.

A long breath rushed through Ban's lips as he felt Asclepius' fury settle. "No," a grin spread across his cheeks as he stared at the Aingeal. "No, the point was never to beat you."

"What?" Ezekiel frowned while pulling Ban around, his hand closing around the brunette's throat. "What're you talking about!?"

"It's like you said," Ban exhaled to slowly lift his head, a conceited grin burning in his narrowed eyes. "If you were physically able to come in here you'd have gotten her yourself."

Ezekiel's dark eyes expanded in dread as he suddenly understood. "No … you-" he gasped while spinning around.

Holding desperately to Toshiki's soft hand as he lead her hurriedly across the street, soft gasps escaping her parted lips as she stumbled against the quakes that unleashed from the combined battle between Ginji and A'Sirus, Mary's eyes darted to watch Shido cut down the creatures the Demoness had summoned when she'd noticed them fleeing.

"Uryuu!"

"Just don't look," he commanded to skid to a sudden stop, his hand releasing Mary's to push her forward as he whipped around. "Keep going Mary! Don't stop! Keep going!" His pale eyes narrowed as she pushed past, her long hair fluttering like an oceans wave. "Murasame School Palm Technique!"

_My lungs feel ready to collapse, my heart on the verge of exploding … _Her bright eyes fluttered closed as tears slipped off her cheeks to sprinkle the air around her whipping hair. _My legs are burning, my feet probably swollen and bruised … _A deep gasp escaped her lips as she felt the clawed hands of demons reaching for every inch of her body. _But they've given up so much more for me! _

Ginji slammed heavily into the side of a building to twist quickly away as the dark energy burst through the wall. Shido swung around, his teeth bared and growled as a swarm of the creatures pounced on top of him. Toshiki stood several feet behind him, stepping back or bolting to the side to avoid the razor claws while trying to remain the last defense between them and herself. Ban. Probably the most critically injured and weary among them all and he continued to hold the real threat distracted.

_You're there Mary … breathe._ A voice softly whispered through her head.

"God give me strength!" Mary bellowed as her foot crossed into Shinjuku. Light erupted from every pore of her body, turning her dark hair and eyes white in its intensity as her clothes seemed to disappear. A smooth relaxing breath filtered through her chest as feathers burst up to flutter slowly across the dark street, bringing imaginary snow to a world that had seen nothing but eternal darkness. She lifted her small sparkling hands to fold them carefully before her chest, her eyes sealing as near invincible wings fluttered against her back.

"There is thunder in his footsteps and lightning in his fist …" her voice sang out like a bell, forcing A'Sirus to stagger back with a wail, her hands snapping quickly over her ears as she felt blood begin to slip down the sides of her head.

"Make it stop!" A'Sirus bellowed, her wide amethysts staring at the cement to snap shut as she growled in an agonized breath. "Aah, make it stop!" She shrieked to jerk back into the shadows.

"She's …" Ezekiel breathlessly stated to groan as Ban's hand latched onto his wrist, stopping just short of breaking the bones.

"Ending it!" He hissed as Mary's prayer continued, his sapphires sparkling dangerously as Asclepius curled tighter around his aching body. "This shit has gone on long enough! Is it a wonder so many people rebuke God when you pull this kind of shit you fool!?" He finished to slam his free hand into the stunned Aingeal's cheek. "Stay the hell away from her! Or I swear on that God that I'll fucking kill you!" He snarled to grimace as he staggered backwards.

"Ban!" Ginji shouted to push his arms quickly beneath his arms, drawing the thin torso against his chest to nuzzle his face against the brunette's neck. "I've got you." He breathed lightly to close his eyes as Ban's hand drifted up to bury into his hair.

"Thank you." He rasped.

Gasping as all the deformities that had been pinning him to the ground suddenly began wailing, several collapsing atop him dead as the rest began to scurry away, Shido pushed up to stare at Toshiki's tattered form leaning toward him. "Uryuu …" he stuttered to glance at the extending hand.

"Come on," he grinned while extending his hand, "I think she's about ready."

"And when the sky was starless in the void of the night … He spoke into the darkness and created the light," Mary's eyes slowly began to peel open as the light spiraling around her leapt further into the sky. "Judgment and wrath he poured out on Sodom. Mercy and grace he gave us at the cross, I hope that we have not too quickly forgotten that our God is an awesome God!"

Shifting in Ginji's embrace, Ban turned to draw in a deep breath as he stared at Mary's glowing countenance, the vague outline of wings fluttering on the edge of the light.

"Ban …" Ginji smiled, "she's so beautiful … is that, is that what angels look like?"

"Don't know," Ban exhaled while fishing for another cigarette, "can't say that I've seen one before Gin. Wait. Actually …" sapphires turned slowly to glance into curious chocolates. Ginji blushed as Ban simply chuckled. "Come on eel. She's our taxi."

"Really!?"

"She said she was going to be, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be vertical." He breathed while pulling his lighter free to grunt as Ginji's arms swung around his torso. Wide sapphires turned, a curse dying on his lips as Ginji's fell on top him.

"As soon as I get you home, not long," Ginji breathed to grin as Ban's legs cascaded out from beneath him.

"Damn you Ginji!"

"What I do!?"

"You know exactly what you did you dumb eel!"

"I can't help it," Ginji mused while slipping his hand beneath Ban's shirt, "you're soo sensitive … it really doesn't take much."

"Ginji!"

"Guys!" Shido irritably growled, his eyes boring into the hand settled on Ban's stomach. "If you're ready, Mary's ready to get us outta here before that bitch decides to return with more of her groping little henchmen."

Smirking, Ban glanced toward Shido, "ya got felt up by the deformities Monkey Boy?" Shrugging as the Beast Master tensed, Ban glanced toward the dark skies, "guess there are some desperate things out there."

"Yea as if Ginji's not feeling you up right now Snake Bastard!?"

Turning away while chuckling as Ban turned bright red, Toshiki started toward Mary as Ginji wrapped his arms around the bristling brunette.

"Ginji damn it get off me!"

"Get Backers."

Both quickly twisted around, Ginji stepping in front of Ban with his electricity screaming as Ezekiel approached, his long white hair brushing gently against his broad back. His dark eyes lifted toward Mary as her light dimmed slightly, Toshiki and Shido standing at the ready in front of her glowing countenance.

"Ezekiel …" she sighed as she reached a hand out to grasp Shido's tense shoulder, holding him in place as she moved past him. "Have you come to understand?"

"I understand that rather than help me make this war a thing logged only to memory you would rather play a game of cat and mouse with me and refuse me what is owed!" He breathed heatedly, his eyes snapping from Shido to Ginji as both took a step forward.

Ban's hand on her forearm had her pausing just behind Ginji's tense figure. "I do not want to see this war continue nor do I believe I'm playing any games. I am Its guardian, Ezekiel, I am to protect It, not control It. Who It goes to if anyone is based upon Its willingness to be used in the first place. Such ancient power shouldn't be passed around so freely. I would think you'd be happy I'm being strict on these facts."

"You will think differently when it's your friend that's put to death." He cursed, his enraged eyes turning toward Ban.

"This war doesn't concern them, leave them out of it Angelus, show your honor and promise me you won't came after them!" Mary growled; the light intensifying around her as she grew furious. "Ezekiel!"

"Pawns are the first to fall," he exhaled while turning, "should've thought about it before you showed me who your weak point is." His gaze speared toward Ginji to stare past him at Ban's calm face. "I'll be seeing you again."

"And I'll be waiting."

Sapphires narrowed before Ban turned, his slender figure glistening in Mary's light as he brushed back toward the sparkling waterfall of light she'd left at the edge of the street. Watching his retreating back for a moment to glance toward Ginji, soft golden spikes stirring in the gentle breeze, Ezekiel narrowed his eyes as the blonde's chocolate eyes sent chills racing down his spine.

"Ginji." Mary sighed while setting her hand on his forearm.

"If he thinks he's going to come after Ban … I'll make him severely regret that decision." He scowled.

"Hey, bigmouth and ya stupid eel! Come on!"

"Maybe we should let Ezekiel duck it out with him, he's enough to drive a person crazy," Mary chuckled before trotting toward the three boys, her arms hooking Shido and Toshiki's to pull them toward the light.

_Yea …_ Ginji smiled as he turned to see his partner watching him carefully. _He does certainly do that._

Brushing slowly up to pause in front of the smirking brunette, his gaze flicking toward the protesting Shido as Mary dove forward into the light, dragging him and Toshiki along, Ginji blinked as he glanced slowly around. "Where …"

"Wherever she wants," Ban sighed as he slid his hands into his sweatshirt, his shoulders rising to shiver against the cold air. "It's a way to help cut off any chance of tracking us. That devil bitch will be royally screwed, but that bastard," he shivered again as he glanced toward the light, "he may prove to be a severe pain in the ass." His breath hitched as Ginji's warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him slowly back to rest into his solid chest.

"I won't let him hurt you Ban … I'll protect you." Ginji sighed as he buried his lips against the smooth neck.

Lifting his arm up to slide his fingers through the soft golden spikes, Ban turned so his lips were a perfect invite. "I know."

Standing atop the building standing directly center of the street, her long dark curls fluttering on the breeze to wave across her bare back, Korlera's dark eyes narrowed as she watched Ginji's fingers slip down the brunette's torso while they remained distracted with one another's mouths.

"And finally … you'll be within my arms sooner than you think my pretty little witch." She mused while turning the corners of her near ebony lips into an eager smirk.

***********************************************

**Author's Note: **Tadaa! *Bows slightly with an amused grin* Ok, so please, I beg you guys, tell me what you think about this, everything. I need the info!! :) So yea, I don't have anything to really say right now, too excited for next chapters. Want to get into them so thats where I'm going. Me writing and so should you be, XD. Please review, even just a little. Thanks until next time. Love ya all!!

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Wahahahah, I made it a weekly update this time!! Hey, everyone welcome back :) So I'm getting super excited now, I'm finally going to get to be able to get some more of my devious plans into motion. :) (evil smirk) Well I'm not going to blab for long, basically this chapter I'll be explaining some things a little more. I didn't want to drag this one on, so I kept it to the point of what I wanted to say and then now here I am posting. The juicier bits will be in the next chapter. *cough, lemon, cough* Oh man, where'd that come from. :/ (confused face) Heheheh, ok so on to the chapter, enjoy and please review after you finish. More reviews will make me post faster people! I see you're all adding it to your alert and favorite lists, so REVIEW!!! XD heheheheh, yea ok I'm desperate.

**Warnings: **Uh, not a bad chapter, prolly a little cusing

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

*******************************************

**19**

Smoke burst up through the hundreds of cracks and fissures running the length of the caverns hollowing out the pits of hell. Dozens of jabbering monsters rushed to and fro, barely making it out of the way in time to avoid toppling over into the liquid fire running along the bottom core of the pits. Krad's usually hunched figure stood tall, his ratty clothes and hair dissolved into dark leather and wooly jet black hair. His dark violet eyes glanced leisurely back, watching the rolling flames and misting smoke before turning back to the shadows he sliced through.

*

"I need to be sure you can handle this Krad," Korlera sighed as he slid his strong bronzed fingers down her bare side, digging into her hip as she lifted her leg to brush it teasingly against his side. "Can you get in undetected? You are too much of a value to have eaten!"

"I'll get in," he grinned, his smoothed lips rushing down to latch onto the Seer's, bruising her soft skin as he worked the sheer cloth clear of his way. "There's only one or two Seekers a millennium for reasons, Kor. Not many can do what we can." He exhaled while tearing the cloth from her chest, watching in amusement as her swelling breasts bounced before settling against her rosy skin. "It's more than manipulation of the darkness, we don't move through it, forcing it to obey. We become the shadows, moving with it rather than on it. You don't see us unless we let you."

"I see you," she grinned as his fingers slid through her breasts to dart across the smooth swell to press attention against her nipple. Arching with a lustrous gasp as he rolled the pale flesh roughly, twisting it until it hardened, Korlera's hands lifted from the pillows to push against the ratty clothes, baring his muscular torso. "I see everything!"

"As you should," he sighed while resting against her, moving his other hand to push between her legs. He pressed against her roughly, slipping several fingers into the smooth folds of her entrance already damp with her growing need. "Already so wet Kor, didn't realize you wanted me so bad."

"I haven't had a good fuck in far too long, ever since that fucking Demoness bitch took us apart!" She exhaled shakily at the burn that started making her whole abdomen tingle. "Aah God …"

Curling his fingers through her, twisting and scissoring to stretch her opening, Krad lifted himself as her hands pushed against his pants, thankful as she freed him from the confines. "Now," he exhaled as he used his hips to push her legs wide, "run me through it again." He ordered as he sank within her, not bothering to remove his fingers.

Groaning loudly, quickly twisting her hips as he buried himself to the hilt, Korlera released a deep groan as she pulled him toward her. "It's in the last level, within His pit. A'Sirus had him put there. Make sure he's dead for certain before she returns!"

*

Pausing as he saw Father Rameris wobbling down the path, Krad glanced slowly toward the flaming drop before stepping back against the wall, his body fading from existence as he slipped through the darkness. He released a long breath as he rose through the cracks of the dragon's den, his dark eyes burning as he watched the massive creature move slowly across the cavern to slip through one of the many passages. Waiting a moment longer before brushing slowly across the flaming floor, he slowly began removing the leather gloves to inhale deeply as the heat washed over his sensitive fingertips. Parting his lips to suck in a deep gust of the smoky air, his eyes snapped toward a ledge as he tasted Demon's Blood.

_So there you are … _

Easing slowly from within the flickering shadows, his dark eyes scanned quickly over the long figure of the man. "Kor. I think I've got him."

Rushing through her shop, knocking the daggling beads out of her way, several of them falling to the floor as she dropped into the dozens of pillows surrounding her table, she slid her slender fingers quickly across the ball glowing in the midst. Her breath rushed forth as she suddenly saw the tattered deathly pale form resting on the smoldering ledge.

"It's him," she grinned, "that's Ophithus."

Dropping quickly to a knee as he fished into his coat, his eyes remaining on the cavern, stretching his senses for any vibrational change, Krad glanced toward the small marble he withdrew. Its icy blue surface chilled his fingers as he stared at the spiraling emerald energy captivated within its core.

"You need to bury it within whatever's left of his heart." She licked her lips eagerly as she watched Krad flick the cloth clear of Ophithus' chest.

"God, Kor." He grinned as he stared at his lacerated stomach, "you did a fucking number on him. I'll have to remember to make sure you don't bring any sharp toys to bed!"

"Ah, don't you like a little pain!?" She mused as she watched him slip the sphere through the historian's chest.

"Only if it's that body of yours squeezing me to death as I slam into you," he grinned as he commanded his fingers to fade so as to leave no incriminating evidence. "How long should this take?"

"Once it hits his heart, a couple seconds. Minute at most. Why?" She exhaled as she moved her hand around her crystal ball, watching the scene with intense satisfaction.

"I'm sure you can figure out why," he grinned to exhale as he felt the faint beat of Ophithus' heart brush against his fingers. "Caught it."

"Excellent," she exhaled heavily as the excitement coursing throughout her body intensified, making her slender hands tremble as she swept her fingers across the darkened surface of the crystal. "I need you to remain perfectly still when I begin. Can't have you accidently joining him."

"Wouldn't want that now would we," he grinned before falling silent as instructed.

"Indeed," she breathed while letting her eyes flutter closed. "Now silent!"

Humming softly to let her head slowly lean forward as she felt an answering trill begin to drill from within the core of the sphere firmly grasped between her fingers, Korlera's ebony lips broke apart to start chanting, her usually flat soft voice now deep and scratchy as a near ancient alien tongue took control of hers. Her bronzed flesh began to darken as a dark aura started to slither off each of her curves to pulse and spiral around her bowing figure when her lashes fluttered. Hollow eyes slowly unveiled to stare at the crystal ball glowing only an inch apart from the white orbs that had replaced the olive gaze.

Sitting quietly on his side of the plain, watching the near corpse characteristics of the Diabhal historian begin to dissolve as the emerald energy that had been spiraling within the marble began to pulse away from the now rosy flesh, Krad's dark eyes creased in amusement as he watched the light turned dark, tainted. He tilted back slightly as Ophithus' dark eyes suddenly snapped open, a ridged gasp rolling off his pale bloodless lips as he turned his gaze across the pitch black cavern. Krad's brows furrowed together as he watched with growing curiosity, watched the quivering hands that lifted twitch against the boney chest that his own hand was fazed through. Slowly, Ophithus turned his trembling gaze toward him, quivering lips trying desperately to formulate some form of speech. Tightening the grip on the marble now flaming against his sensitive fingertips, Krad smirked as he paused just above the historian.

"Kor says hi." He mused to lean back as the energy that had been burning throughout Ophithus' body erupted through his gasping mouth.

"Krad!?" Korlera shouted as she slammed her hands onto the table, her wide eyes staring into the empty ball before her. "Krad!"

Jerking around as several chimes within the shop erupted in a violent fit, their wailing cries echoing across the dark room as the Seer was suddenly slammed down into the table, the wood giving way to splinter as dark olives glared defiantly up into flaming amethysts.

"You unrighteous bitch!" A'Sirus bellowed, her shriek forcing the surrounding buildings to quake in her fury, the Demoness' nails buried into Korlera's throat as she grit her teeth. "How dare you keep such a thing from me, because of you they are dead! Salarius and Titus are void because you lied to me!"

Squaring her shoulders as she shifted against the splintering wood, Korlera slowly lifted her hand to bury it into A'Sirus' chest, hooking her fingers around the racing heart before she could react. "I'd suggest you release me." Groaning as the hand thrust against her neck before peeling off, Korlera exhaled a long breath as she let the Demoness stagger backwards. "Now … I didn't lie to you about anything." She scowled. "You asked me if a brunette, which doesn't narrow it down any, would be the Aingeal's champion. I told you he wasn't."

"You also told me that the brunette wouldn't challenge me, that I had nothing to worry about from the brunette!" A'Sirus thundered, "Blue Eyes destroyed both Salarius and Titus! A boy killed my top Legionaries, Korlera! Do you understand what this means!?"

"Nope," Korlera sighed while crossing her arms over her breasts. "And frankly I don't really care."

"Really," A'Sirus scowled, "would you care if I strip you again, let you wither back to that crone again?"

"A'Sirus, face it," Korlera groaned as she pushed to her feet, her hand wiping the blood running down her chest. "You're only upset because you lost your fuck buddy. Titus is dead, alright, get over it, there are plenty of other legionaries and mutants down there that would be willing to rut with you if given the chance. So pony the fuck up and get back to the real ordeal at hand!" She frowned to jerk quickly back, her hand catching the hand that flew toward her face.

"I'd be very careful what you say if I were you Seer. I am not one you wish to enrage."

"I have enraged you before, or don't you remember?" Korlera scowled, her dark olive eyes narrowing dangerously. "Cause I sure as hell do."

Glancing slowly across the dark face glaring vengefully back at her, A'Sirus exhaled deeply while turning. "If I find out that you are withholding information from me–"

"Don't worry Lady Siren," Korlera sneered, "I'll be sure to let you know if anymore of your whores lives are going to be threatened."

Her olive eyes twinkled amusedly as A'Sirus' head whipped around, her amethysts burning vengefully before she brushed forward to disappear within the shadows. A long breath eased through her chest as the suffocating atmosphere slowly dissipated from the air.

"The love between you two never ceases to amuse me."

Whipping quickly around to draw in a gasp as she watched Krad draw slowly from within the shadows, his face twisted in an amused grin, Korlera launched forward, her arms encircling his neck and legs rising around his hips as her mouth latched onto his. Groaning as her weight threw him backwards to fall into the cushions lining the now destroyed table, Krad's breath rose heavily as the Seer's hands pushed roughly down his chest to bury into the crotch of his pants.

"I wasn't gone that long," he chuckled to rasp as her teeth sank into his neck, breaking the skin. He hissed softly as her tongue stroked across the open flesh.

"I didn't know if you'd made it out alright," she huskily gasped, her hands continuing to pinch and squeeze him eagerly. "I'd told you to be silent you idiot. Lucifer could've killed you!"

"He may be the Lord of all Hell, dearest, but I am one with darkness. I was fine." He breathed to grasp her hands and quickly roll so she was pinned against the cushions. "And as such I've got your little trinket."

Staring up at him through her lust clouded eyes to grin as he pulled the now pitch black marble out, its core shining dark green as he lowered it toward her, Korlera slowly lifted a hand to grasp it.

"Very good darling," she exhaled to chant softly and watch it disappear. "Now get out of your clothes!" She commanded while pulling on his coat. "Get inside me now!"

Groaning as his hands moved across her bare stomach hungrily, his fingers burying into the chilled cloth of her skirt to tear it clear, his lips moved down her neck as she threw his coat across the room. Buttons bounced around them as his shirt was torn open, his nipples peaking at the chill of the room in comparison to the heat that had been blanketing him in Hell. A growl rolled through the room as her lips closed around one, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh to harden it to a painful point so her soft breath on the flesh made him scream deliciously.

"So are you going to tell me the reasoning for that little mission?" He hissed while working his pants down as she unfastened them. "He was already nearly dead why go to the trouble of finishing him. Afraid he'd be able to incriminate you?" He mused while jerking her legs off the cushions.

Arching as he sank within her, her walls stretching out around his immense girth to then clamp around the hot flesh, Korlera grasped his bulging biceps to thrust herself down as he started pounding against her.

"Afraid of Ophithus, hardly," she exhaled heavily to gasp against a specifically hard thrust. "But I can't deny that the devil was a genius. I couldn't just let such a thing go to waste," she grinned to lift the marble to peer through its spiraling core. "So I had you reanimate his clinging existence. Now, with his soul in my possession, absolutely nothing will be veiled from my sight."

"I see," he groaned. "What happens when A'Sirus finds out what you've been doing? She's not going to be happy."

"That bitch is never happy," Korlera hissed while reaching back to toy with Krad's anus, a wicked grin rising to her lips as he moaned. "And I can frankly care less. If she set as much attention into getting Lucifer out of his bondage as she did rutting with every cock that flagged her down then she may be something to concern myself with. But she isn't. Besides … she may think she has power over me, but she never truthfully sealed me out. He did!"

His thrusts faltered for a moment as he stared down at her glistening honey skin, her eyes glowing up at him. "He? Your boy, the witch?"

"No …" Shaking her head slowly to groan as the thrusts picked back up, Korlera chuckled merrily as she glanced toward the marble. "His lover."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Standing at the large window adoring the front of the Honky Tonk café, Natsumi's large eyes stared through the darkness that had fallen over Shinjuku during the time the boys had left for their recovery. She stared at the dark silhouette of the Limitless Fortress in the distance suddenly feeling her entire body tremble with anxiety as she glanced toward the clock for like the hundred time in the past thirty minutes.

"Any sign of them?" Rena softly inquired while leaning into the counter to stare at her fellow classmate and best friend.

"Nothing," she wearily sighed.

"Stop worrying so much you two," Hevn exhaled while blowing against the steam rising from her cup of Paul's finest. "They are all professionals. They know what they're doing. They'll be fine."

"I'd be more worried about Ban and Shido killing each other," Paul mused from behind his newspaper. "I still don't see why you insist on putting those two together on jobs, Hevn. Ban and Gin are quite capable of handling things on their own."

"Yes I know that," she sipped the strong beverage carefully, mewing as it slipped down her throat. "It had to do with where the girl was, Paul. Ginji has a tendency to lose it in the Limitless Fortress and I didn't want Ban to deal with it all on his own. I'd contacted the rest of the gang but Shido's the only one that could do it. Akabane politely told me he was in the middle of something. Kazuki didn't pick up. And Himiko almost told me to fuck off. Besides, they are professionals, it's about time they grew up and got over their differences."

"Yea, good luck with that," Paul grinned to turn the page.

"But why's it taking so long," Rena whined while turning back to stare at Paul. "They should be back by now, where are they!?" Before the last word left her lips a sudden light flashed through the café, blinding the entire occupants when a dull hum began to pulse out, ready to shatter all the crystal and glass within the Honky Tonk. "Chief!?"

"Paul, what is that!?" Hevn groaned while pushing out of her stool.

"Why does everyone always think I'm going to have the answer to everything!?" He groaned while lifting his hand to shield his eyes, his glasses failing to cut out the intensity of the light. "Who's there!?"

"Forgive me …" a soft voice whistled, cutting off the dull vibration threatening to collapse the café before the light started to abate. "I forget it can be a little too bright."

Mary glanced slowly from one stunned face to the next, her bright blue eyes pausing on Paul as his glasses nearly fell off his face. A smile crept across her face as they stared at her, lips and mouths moving as if wanting to say something but unable.

_This is most awkward._ She mentally groaned to jump as Shido and Toshiki suddenly spilled out beside her. "Ooh," she flinched to grin as Shido started growling. "Sorry …" she grinned nervously as the Maryuudo stood slowly to tower over her, his hazel eyes quite irritated. "At least it wasn't a hard landing."

Groaning as he pushed to his knees to then lift himself off the café floor, staggering til he caught himself on the counter to come face to face with a startled wide eyed Rena, Toshiki smiled sheepishly while turned several shades darker than a cherry.

"Hey …"

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Shido!" Hevn gasped, "And … I have no idea who you two are." She frowned.

Exhaling the growl caught in his throat while rubbing his hand against his head, Shido's strong hands fell to Mary's shoulders, spinning her as he pointed toward the flustered blonde at the counter. "That's Toshiki Uryuu, he's a friend of Kazuki and Juubei's and this …" he paused to glance down at Mary, his hands resting again on her tense shoulders. "This is Mary."

"Mary!?" Hevn's eyes widened as she glanced at the nervous girl. "As in the girl the client had hired you to recover?"

"Yep," Shido nodded, "she's been a royal pain in the ass the whole time."

"Hey!" Mary scowled while turning her narrowed sapphires on Shido.

"But," Hevn stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to grasp some understanding and failing. "Why'd you bring her here, you were supposed to met up with the client somewhere else, and why did you come through some blinding light!?"

"Just another reason why I hate accepting jobs from you." Ban's voice echoed through the café, having everyone glancing confusedly around til he and Ginji emerged through the light. Gasps exploded through the café as the light disappeared, leaving the tattered bloody figure of the Jagan Master visible to the cringing girls and one gaping Paul Wan.

"Ban!" Hevn and Rena gasped while Natsumi dropped the broom she'd been welding as a weapon to rush toward the Get Backers.

"Before anyone overreacts," Ban groaned as he caught Natsumi's hands, "Half this blood isn't even mine and the wounds that I do have have sealed. I'm fine, besides the monstrous headache and being extremely dizzy. So please, don't swarm me, it's been a long fucking day and I don't want to be fucking touched anymore!"

"My God guys what happened?" Hevn inquired while moving clear of Ginji's way as he brushed through the café.

"Paul can we get a wet rag?" Ginji exhaled while directing Ban into the booth. "Turned out the client wasn't what she seemed." He frowned while setting his hand to Ban's boiling cheek. "She tried to kill us all."

"What why!?" Hevn gasped.

"Why would a woman try to kill us men?" Shido snickered while Mary seemed to be instructing Natsumi and Rena on how to take care of the cuts on him as well as Toshiki. "Let's think about that one." He mused to wince as Mary's fingers dug into his ribs, his hazel eyes snapping toward her wide grin.

Turning as Paul approached to reach out and accept the offered rag, Ginji turned back to his partner, carefully rubbing the blood from around his eye as he continued. "Mary didn't recognize her," he started to quickly spring up as Ban started falling backwards, his arm winding gently around the slumped shoulders to pull him close.

"Ban–" Hevn stepped forward to stop as she watched Ban's eyes flutter deliriously.

"He needs to rest," Paul's brows furrowed.

"No," he groggily protested to bury his fingers into Ginji's sleeves. "No, I'm not doing anything until I get some answers."

"Ban …" Ginji sighed to trail off at the look in his partner's eyes.

Glancing slowly across the weathered beaten face of the brunette, Paul exhaled a deep breath, "I see how this is going to go." He pushed slowly upright to turn toward the bar, "I think you should be resting, but who am I to tell you no. I'll get you a coffee, should help you stay alert for a while."

"Thank you." He moaned while slipping his hands slowly down Ginji's chest.

Slipping the rag slowly along his partner's face, clearing the offensive scarlet off his beautiful pale complexion, Ginji released a deep groan as he moved closer, his voice a whisper. "Ban can't this wait til morning?"

"No," Ban groaned as he slid his legs out, unconsciously giving Ginji, who was now almost leaning into his crotch, a very provocative view which made the blonde blush, "it can't." He said in a finality tone.

"Anri …"

Glancing past Ginji as the blonde turned slightly to peer at Mary as well, Ban's eyes lowered as he watched her brush slowly toward them, her fingers fidgeting.

"I think Ginji has a point. Maybe … maybe it should wait til morning."

"And whys that," Ban's brows creased, "so that you won't have to explain at all?"

"Course not," she huffed, her hands beating down toward her sides, "I'm only thinking of you you hotheaded jerk! You're the one that nearly bleed out back there or did you suddenly forget!? I mean look at you, you can barely keep your eyes open, you can't stay upright on your own at all!"

"I can so!" Ban protested.

"Oh really," she quirked a brow before glancing toward Ginji. "Let him go."

"Alright, you know what," Ginji huffed while closing his eyes. "Everyone just stop! I'm so sick of the fighting and all this freaken tension! You do owe us an explanation, and You are ready to pass out!" He turned toward his wide eyed partner. "Do I want to know what's going on? Yes, of course I do, so does Shido and Toshiki, Hevn's over there ready to start jumping up and down. But you know what … you're more important than all that Ban! You've lost too much blood, there's chunks missing out of ya, and you were crippled for a moment!"

Ban stared anguishingly at his partner as he watched the tears cascade down Ginji's cheeks, the distressed sobs that rose made his heart ache. "Gin …"

"I'd thought … I'd thought you were going to make me finish this one alone." He bowed his head as he leaned heavily into the hands resting on either side of Ban.

"Alright …"

Lifting his gaze as Ginji turned to glance toward Mary as well, Ban exhaled heavily as she nodded.

"I'll tell you … everything."

**Several minutes later …**

Exhaling a long breath as Natsumi smoothed her small fingers along the cuts marring his back, her dark eyes glancing slowly along each swelling muscle and curve to blush as she stopped at the pant edge, Toshiki let his eyes flutter open as she started placing the pads to the open flesh.

"Some of these were really deep," she shivered while letting her hands rest against his warm skin. "You're lucky they didn't sever your spine."

"Yea," he smirked as she reached toward the wrap setting on the table. Lifting his gaze slowly to watch Rena fidget on the other side of the booth, a smile broke across his face as he watched her nervously patch up the tense Beast Master.

Sitting solitary, her body already aching as she shifted against the stool, Mary stared at her hands resting in her lap, picking at her fingers as she exhaled a long breath before hoisting her gaze to glance at each expectant face. Hevn and Paul remained near the counter with her, the blonde busying herself with brewing coffee while the café owner leaned against the doorframe that lead into the backroom. She couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses and it made her nervous. Both the school girls sat behind Toshiki and Shido in one booth, continuing to treat their wounds while the four of them waited eagerly for her to begin. It was the next booth that occupied the Get Backers, Ginji had settled himself beside the window so that the weary brunette now sat relaxed in his lap. She watched Ban carefully as he released several heated breaths, his sapphires staring at her intensely to glance toward Hevn as she brushed forward to extend a steaming cup.

"Thanks …" he sighed to frown as Ginji reached forward to help him take it. "Gin, I'm not an invalid!"

"Was just gonna make sure you didn't drop it. I seem to remember a similar incident." Ginji grinned as his partner tensed.

"Shut your mouth," Ban grumbled to turn his head from the smirking blonde.

Mary smiled softly before inhaling a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed as she released it. "I need you to keep an open mind for what I'm about to tell you. It's going to seem surreal, bizarre, but nothing I tell you will be a lie." She promised as her eyes fluttered open again. "Before any of this," she spread her arms toward the café before returning her gaze to her audience, "Before the earth it was only darkness, a black void of nothingness that had no end and no beginning. It was at that time the war had begun … between the first two races to hold a position in existence. The Aingeals, the race which could summon vast amounts of light from within the void … and the Diabhals; a twisted and vicious race, miscreants of the darkness itself, its poison. You know them by their more common names: angels and demons."

"Angels and demons," Shido scoffed, "there's no such thing!"

"Of all the things you've seen in your life, not to mention everything we've experienced these past couple years, you can't believe that there could be angels or demons out there?" Ban glanced toward the Beast Master skeptically.

"I'm not telling you all this in an attempt to convert you to my beliefs, I'm not trying to influence any of you, I am just trying to warn you."

"Warn us," Natsumi softly inquired as her hand tightened on Toshiki's shoulder. "Warn us about what?"

"That the war is about to leak into our world." Mary exhaled heavily while glancing down at her hands, watching her fingers curl slowly, "The war continues to rage on even as I speak, though there are only really a handful on both sides remaining, it's still enough to plunge this world into utter chaos. Towards the beginning of the last millennium there had been a drastic turnabout for the Diabhals …" she exhaled to lower her eyes, "it is said that, somehow, someone had managed to release Lucifer from Hell."

"Wow wow, wait–" Shido interrupted while jerking forward, startling the now wide eyed Rena, "Lucifer!? As in badass angel turned devil and got his ass kicked outta heaven … lord of the underworld and the dead … red skinned little freak with horns and pitchfork Lucifer!?"

Mary stared at the Maryuudo with hooded eyes. "Your metaphors are quite questionable … but yes. When he rose, he burned the earth with his ascension. The Aingeals were wiped out, obliterated with a glance. Even a special force of God's army, the Lights had been destroyed with a wave of his hand. Only Gabriel, the left hand of God, and his handful of elites are left."

"How do you know all this?" Hevn whispered, her chest aching as she glanced across the café. "This information is astronomical … if there's a wall or whatever between them and us, how can you know about this war. How do you know all this!?"

Watching her eyes flutter closed as she tried to regain control of her emotions, causing his own heart to speed up, Ban exhaled a long breath to glance toward the warm fingers shifting through his clinched hands. A soft smile rose to his lips as Ginji entwined their fingers beneath the cover of the table.

"Are you alright?" Ginji whispered softly through his hair, tickling his ear. "Should we just continue tomorrow?"

Shaking his head slowly while brushing his thumb lightly against Ginji's, Ban settled further into the blonde's warm chest with a heavy exhale. "No … she needs to get this out."

Nodding reluctantly as the scowl remained on his face, Ginji slid his arm around Ban's thin torso, drawing him nearer as their clasped hands tightened.

"I know because Nan– Nuriko, the real Nuriko had told me in the first couple months after I was put under her care and then ever since." Mary finally managed to state though with a weak, quivering breath. "But it's mostly cause … I …" her head dropped again to jerk it quickly back up, tears fresh in her eyes as she glanced up at the ceiling, a sharp breath filling her lungs to try calming the emotions. "I saw it," she sniffled while wiping her fingers beneath her eyes. "I saw the whole horrible mess … years upon years of unfettered bloodshed and rampant violence!"

"Saw," Paul's eyes narrowed beneath the cover of his glasses.

She nodded while turning toward the café owner. "I can see into the past. The present and future as well," she exhaled while glancing toward the Get Backers and Shido and Toshiki in turn. "When I was thrown into his guardianship the dreams came like a torrent. Wild and raging, so painful," she trembled while closing her eyes in memory. "Each one was more tormenting than the last; I strongly began to believe that they would eventually start tearing me apart." Her sapphires peeled open. "That's how I know everything I've just told you, I've had to relive it for countless years every day, multiple times on occasion. And it's because of these visions, dreams, these memories that I will do everything in my power to make sure that history doesn't have a chance to repeat itself. None of you realize just how frightfully close it is to occurring."

A thick silence filled the café as Mary leaned back, glancing slowly across each awestruck expression. Save for one. He stared at her through half bleary sapphires, the small grin turning up the corner of his mouth making the ache on her chest dissipate reassuringly.

"So," Toshiki finally exhaled, ignoring the heavy breaths that released when he broke the ice, "where does that leave us? What do we need to do?"

A sardonic grin lifted sadly to Mary's lips. "I'd tell you to pray … but that seems a bit mundane at this present moment. The point is that– A'Sirus is now on the hunt, and if you don't think that's bad enough, we have Ezekiel to deal with as well. He's desperate, completely blinded by his desire to see everything finally come to a close. While I share his enthusiasm for the war to become a log in memory, I will not agree with his methods to accomplish that task!"

"Tell us about those two," Ban moaned as he leaned forward slightly, the weariness and pain fading from his entrancing figure as his battle genius took control. "What of bitch number one and bitch number two?"

Smiling slightly, a shake of her head following the light scoff, Mary settled her hands comfortably in her lap once again. "Ezekiel Angelus; and though I hate to admit that he is one of the elites, is second in command only to Gabriel."

"Left hand of God, Gabriel?" Hevn reestablished to sigh heavily as Mary nodded, "so an angel is trying to hunt you down? Am I understanding you correctly?"

"Yes."

Hevn stared at her mortified before whipping her head to the side, her long blonde locks stirring against her back. "Isn't he an angel … like isn't it his job to protect those weaker than him!?"

"She's not weaker than him, that's the whole point," Ban irritably groaned.

"Ban he's an angel!" Hevn stressed dramatically.

"No he's right, both of you are," Mary quickly jumped in as she saw Ban's burning glance. "Yes, Ezekiel is an angel, one of the last strong ones other than Gabriel himself like I told you. But, there is … the other thing you need to know about me." She grinned nervously. "I'm … I have uh … I'm a witch."

"What!?" Several voices rose at the same instant as Shido's brows creased.

_Is that the connection between them …_ His pale gaze drifted toward the brunette, his brows creasing irritably as he watched him, snuggle!! closer into Ginji's chest.

"Another witch," Hevn blinked while glancing toward Ban. "Did you know?"

"It's almost physically impossible to hide ourselves from one another," he sighed, "I could feel her presence tingling against my skin the instant I stepped into the Limitless Fortress."

Ginji's lips turned down as he shifted his chin through the chilled chocolate strands of Ban's shimmering hair, his thoughts distant as his partner shifted within his embrace.

"Yes I'm a witch, and though my blood is not nearly as pure or prominent as Anri's," she choked lightly before she glanced to the devilishly grinning brunette. "My witch blood, mixed with my psychic abilities makes me a recognizable force … or threat.

"Nuriko Hikari saw it as an opportunity." She went on, her voice gaining passion as she continued. "When I was still very young, ripe as she liked to call it, she came and whisked me away from my family, took me to some remote little island that I couldn't tell you where it was even now, and then imbued me with all this holy power so that I could guard the most sacred of all relics of the heavenly kingdom. My original self died in a way that day and then I become this. That's why they call me the holy maiden, that is why Ezekiel referred to me as Magdalene. Nan took away my existence and made me into Mary Magdalene."

"Mary …" Toshiki stammered to glance toward the ground, "I … I don't even know what to say … it must be so hard for you, I can't image the suffering you've felt, the anger."

"They are emotions that can be tamed or bottled," Mary grinned, "I'm a witch remember. This was like a normal thing for those of us with the 'cursed' blood. But thank you Toshiki. There's no need to worry about me though, I've come to accept what I now am, degrudgedly, but I have." She smiled.

"So if," Ginji dropped his lips back to Ban's hair before hoisting his eyes once more to Mary, watching her as she turned to smile at him, making his stomach flip flop. "If you aren't Mary, or not supposed to be … what is your name?"

The shock that registered on her face had Ginji snapping his head up ready to protest and apologize before her eyes lowered, the sapphires sparkling beautifully in the dim light of the café.

"Yuri …" she cried softly, the tears streaming down her cheeks comforting as her name filled the Honky Tonk. "My name is Yuri!"

"Yuri …" Ginji repeated slowly, letting it roll over his tongue carefully while a faint dust crept up his cheeks, "what an adorable name!" He grinned to instantly wince; kicking himself mentally as the brunette in his lap tensed.

Dark sapphires sealed as his brows creased. "As magical as her name may be Gin, while I'm leaning against you could you refrain from fantasizing too deeply? I'm already sore and I'd greatly appreciate avoiding being stabbed in the back."

Ginji groaned deeply as his blush darkened and crept down his neck to his hairline. Hevn stifled a giggle while Paul continued to lean against the doorframe, arms crossed. Toshiki grinned as Natsumi blushed with a carefully hidden smile; the Beast Master bristled beside them and Rena was positively confused.

"Huh?"

Yuri cleared her throat as she tried to suppress her own snicker at the mortified Ginji and undeniably pissed Ban Midou. "Thank you Ginji, I'm glad you like it." She snorted as the giggle came forth. Hevn died beside her, turning completely around as her arms encircled her waist. Natsumi and Toshiki joined the laughter, though by several decibels quieter, Shido crossed his arms irritably, Rena's still confused, and Paul let the smallest of grins rise to his otherwise stoic expression.

"It's not that funny," Ginji grumbled to sigh as Ban squeezed his hand, his thumb stroking along his fingers and knuckles comfortingly.

"I know," Yuri nodded, quieting herself while Hevn continued full force to her left. "Sorry …" she shrugged with a grin.

"Hey bimbo!" Ban snarled, "Shut it, the moments gone!"

"God," she sobbed while rubbing at her watery eyes, "you should've seen your faces!"

"As unfortunate as it is that I can't," Ban grumbled to shift in Ginji's embrace, "I think I'll find some way to survive."

"Grump," Hevn scowled with a pout.

"Tramp."

Furrowing her brows at the mischievously grinning brunette, Hevn set her hands on her hips. "Brat."

"Hooker."

"Jackass!"

"Extortionist!"

"Snake!"

"Skank!"

"Alright!" Yuri interrupted as Ginji clamped his hand over Ban's mouth. "I think it's time to get back on subject."

"Agreed," Paul sighed, "it's getting late."

"So Mary– I mean Yuri," Natsumi stammered to get a wide grin from the girl, "you're a witch … can you use magic and cast spells!?" She merrily chirped to be joined enthusiastically by Rena, "Ban never shows us anything!"

"Well, yes," she nodded, "but I've rarely used it, and it wouldn't be as impressive as whatever Anri would do." She smirked into the sapphires that narrowed in her direction.

"Not gonna happen."

"Aaah Ban!" Rena and Natsumi both groaned.

"So," Shido interrupted the drawling whine. "Where are you from?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know … my parents had died when I was young, so I wasn't ever in one place for too long. I've been just about everywhere in Europe; I guess you could say that Europe herself is my home." She grinned.

_Europe huh …_ he frowned while glancing toward Ban. _What a coincidence._

"Alright," Paul prompted as he shifted off the doorframe. "It's been established that you have witch heritage backed with a clearly immense psychic capability. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"Yes," she nodded, her fingers tightening in her skirt, "firstly, I want to make it perfectly clear, that despite all the transformations that they'd put me under, I am not some holy being intended to bring peace to this world. Not that they didn't try their damnedest … I'm just a girl with an out of control power to see into the fabric of time. But what they did accomplish, was making me into the perfect guardian of possibly the universes' darkest secret." She swallowed nervously as she watched everyone suddenly lean forward, eager to hear this secret. "With no Lights it was imperative for the angels to find someone, a guardian, me, to oversee the security of a relic that was hidden in the sanctuary of the island."

"Is that what they kept ranting about?" Shido rested his arms against his knees as Yuri nodded. "What is it, some weapon?"

"In a manner," she nodded, "though it cannot inflect damage physically what it contains could throw the universe back to the void it had started as. Power, strength, they aren't always necessarily the best traits to win a battle. Knowledge is a weapon, it cannot be broken, it will never end. Whoever has the knowledge has the battle and thus the war."

A shiver raced down Ban's spine as several repressed memories came flooding back, the screams and wails so deafening he flinched in Ginji's embrace.

"Ban?"

"I'm alright," he exhaled quietly while letting his eyes flutter closed. "I'm ok."

Watching Ban carefully, noting the sudden sweat gathering across his skin and the faint flush creeping through his cheeks, Yuri narrowed her gaze. "Should we pick this up later?"

"I said I was fine," he growled irritably to peel his eyes open. "This knowledge … what is it of?"

Exhaling heavily, Yuri let her shoulders slump as if in defeat. "Time … existence, chaos," she glanced toward her hands, "the cosmos. The means to take command of … everything."

"The Name of God," Ban groaned to fall back into Ginji, "you are guarding the Name of God!?" His hand rose quickly to rub across his face as she nodded. "Fuck!"

"What is that?" Toshiki inquired to glance toward Yuri's pale face then over the seat to Ban's collapsed form, his hand hiding his face.

"It's a scroll," she finally exhaled, her teeth grazing her bottom lip as she went on hesitantly, "during that time when Lucifer had arisen, the Aingeal's Lord had descended, actually took a physical form and confronted the Fallen. Details of that immense battle are hidden within this scroll."

"So it's a journal or-"

"Journal!?" Yuri rasped loudly, her shocked eyes turning toward the flinching Maryuudo, "a journal!? No! The Name of God is a talisman of sorts, a tomb that every treasure of this universe and the nexts has been recorded, hidden. If you get your hands on that scroll, you have the power of God in your hand! It could lead to the destruction of Lucifer … or for A'Sirus, the death of God."

"Oh my God," Hevn covered her mouth while turning to pace slightly, her arms winding down her encircle herself.

"This isn't one of your little foes come back to haunt you!" She shook her head to glance toward Ban. "This is Armageddon."

"Where is it?" Ban exhaled to frown as Yuri paled.

"I uh …" her tongue peeked nervously forward to wet her suddenly dry lips. "I– I don't know." She rasped while dropping her head. Her shoulders rose around her as she felt the air pulse, the temperature plummeting drastically as Ban's feral side raged forth.

"Yuri … what do you mean?" He calmly inquired while leaning forward. "Yuri?"

"Several days ago," she trembled as she shook her head, "Ezekiel came to me on the island … demanding that I give him the scroll, that it wasn't my decision to make whether he'd have It or not. I told him no!" She sobbed to grasp the strong arms that went around her neck to cradle her head as she sank forward, nearly falling out of the chair. "I didn't know what he was going to do; I didn't know what would follow him! I ran when I saw them, I had to get out of there … the scroll was all that mattered, I couldn't let anyone get hold of it … so I sent it away!"

"Away where," Ban slid his fingers through her hair to hoist her chin, "Yuri … do you still know where it is?"

Her head shook painfully as she bowed her head to his chest. "I'd used a translocation spell to get me off the island, but I … somehow I'd ended up in that building. I didn't have a second before those things were hoarding me instantly. So I sent It away, gave It command of Itself to flee, to hide. Until I could get clear and find It again."

"You can find it though?" Ban exhaled as he combed her bangs clear, watching her bright eyes clear as she nodded determinedly.

"It won't be easy, not with A'Sirus and Ezekiel hot on my trail."

"You're not in this alone anymore Yuri," Toshiki stated while standing.

"We've all had our share of suicidal maniacs trying to bring us or the world to an end, why not throw ourselves into the biggest mayhem out there?" Shido sneered while pushing to his feet as well. "Don't expect to get rid of us that easily little missy."

"We'll help to!" Natsumi merrily chirped while springing up in the booth's seat, "uh I mean … won't we Chief?"

"As far as we can without getting in the way," he nodded while uncrossing his arms.

"And I'm sure I can get a couple other people on board as well," Hevn winked while setting her hand to Yuri's shoulder. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

Tears seeped down Yuri's cheeks as she slowly lifted a hand to brush them away again, her head bowing toward Ban's lean chest as she smiled. "Thank you … thank you all so much!"

"You're our friend now Yuri," Ginji smiled as he stood to his partner's side, "and we take care of our friends!"

Slowly she hoisted her gaze to look from one encouraging face to the next with wide flabbergasted eyes to nod as she exhaled the final heavy breath that had been crushing her chest.

_Thank you ... _

***********************************************

**Author's Note: **Tadaa! *Bows slightly with an amused grin* Ok, not going to say much here, please review so I'll work harder to get you the rest of the story on here quicker. There will be some more smut between Ban and Ginji in the next chapter. And I know I keep saying it, but Himiko's drama is coming up pretty soon, if not next chapter the one after that. Later all, until next time!!

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.

**_Little note to keep the Aingeals(Angels) and Diabhals(Devils) in check. _**

**AINGEALS: **  
**Gabriel - **main angel, left hand of God  
**Ezekiel - **general of Aingeals underneath Gabriel, taking it upon himself to stop A'Sirus' plots of raising Lucifer from his imprisonment  
**Hannah - **she's a healer and advisor, majorly helps keep Gab and Ezekiel undercontrol (likely not going to have many more appearances)

**DIABHALS: **  
**Lucifer - **I think you can figure it out yourself, :P  
**A'Sirus - **Lucifer's mistress, also the one he left in charge of his armies while he's locked away in the pits, MAIN Badguy (at least til Lucifer's released)  
**Salarius (officially dead now) - **Top Legionaire, with the seven deadly sins she represents the sin of gluttony, forcing men to desire and crave for her with a simple glance or inhale of her scent.  
**Titus (officially dead now) - **Top Legionaire, though he falls in beneath Salarius in rank (havent decided his sin yet)  
**Ophithus **- He's the demon historian possessing the power to see everything since the creation of the universe past, present, and glimpses of the most likely future (seeing as how it can never be absolute with freewill)  
**Krad - **Seeker, he was the one that attacked younger Ginji back in Ch.2 I think it was (There was some misunderstanding between both Krad and Titus, so to clear it up. Krad attacked Ginji when he was younger, the one that ended up assisting with the death of the final Light Angel. Titus was the one that attacked elder Ginji, pissed Ban off, and got beaten to oblivion)  
**Korlera - **Seer, she attacked younger Ban in Ch.3 (She's also the one that's possessing Himiko so that she can claim Ban)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **I'm back everyone! ******Drops to her knees and begs for forgiveness for the extremely long update****** I'm really super sorry for leaving all of you hanging with the story. My life's taken a super turn recently that kept me VERY busy. But hopefully you can forgive me cause I'm going to make sure that i get these on here very fast. I really want to complete this story so I'll make sure I focus entirely on it. I can now so I'm happy. So happy reading and Ill talk more at the end. Not spoiling anything here , heheh. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **The usual: language, blood and violence, MAJOR LEMONS  
** ****hey its to be expected. They're finally outta the Limitless Fortress and now there's going to be some major needs.

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

* * *

**20**

Ban stood staring out the Honky Tonk's front window, watching silently as Natsumi and Rena climbed aboard their respective rides home after biding Paul good bye, the café owner's waving hand the last thing he noticed before Yuri paused beside him.

"I talked to Paul," he exhaled as he continued to stare out the window, Hevn recapturing his attention as she approached the redhead. "You'll be staying with him … at least for tonight."

She nodded as she stared along with him to the dark street, her gaze falling instead on Ginji as he stepped away from Shido and Toshiki as they began to brush down the street. "Anri I– I don't know–"

"Don't worry about it," he stated when Paul turned to wave at him. "You better get going … looks like its time."

"Anri …" she bowed her head slowly to turn and slip her arms around Ban's chest, hugging him gently, a sigh escaping as she felt his cold fingers on her wrist. "Good night."

The bell was jingling before he could part his lips to respond, Yuri's retreating form blending eerily into the dark night as she approached Paul and Hevn, hugging the perky blonde before turning toward the redhead. He watched distantly as a small conversation was exchanged, Ginji joining them to bid his farewells before the trio started to make their way down the street.

_Good night Yuri … _

He exhaled heavily as he turned to start his painful cross of the café toward the stairwell, ignoring the irritating greeting of the bell as Ginji entered the Honky Tonk. The locks falling into place drummed against his already aching head as he moved around the corner, his shoulders slumping as he stared up the almost menacing stairs. His weight settling onto the first step was all it took for his trembling figure to give out, a raspy breath releasing as he crumbled right into Ginji's warm arms. Sapphires watered against the pain to seal as he curled against the misery, his head falling along the crock of his partner's throat as he was hoisted from the floor into Ginji's strong embrace.

"Ban!?"

He groaned as he tried to open his eyes. "I … I can't– I'm sorry, the stairs … can't."

"It's ok," Ginji soothed while kissing Ban's sweaty forehead as he started up toward the room. "I've got you." His eyes remained on his partner's heaving chest, glancing occasionally to his sweat sprinkled face still matted with dirt and blood. _And you're still the most beautiful person in the world._ "Are you doing ok?"

"Mmm," he nodded slowly, "feeling real tired suddenly … I think it's your built in furnace." He joked lightly, his lips smiling against Ginji's throat. "… 'm comfor'able …" He mumbled deliriously as his fingers curled and unfurled lazily along the loose blue shirt. A long sigh eased through his chest while he tipped his head back, his eyes pealing open as he regarded his stone faced partner. "Wha's 'rong?"

"I just," Ginji's chin lowered as he dropped his gaze, his furrowed brows trembling emotionally. "Its things like this that make you seriously rethink your life. Ban I …" slowly he turned his head, his lips brushing against Ban's forehead to settle a soft kiss before they vibrated against his skin, sending shivers racing through the brunette's firing nerves. "I feel so lost. I was utterly useless today. I couldn't even protect the person I love … I almost lost you today, countless times. And there was nothing I could've done to stop it. I'm weak Ban, I can't save you … even from myself."

"And why do I need saving?"

Ginji pulled back, his wide eyes staring at Ban's slightly pissed off expression. "I …"

"I am not an invalid Ginji," the snarl left his nose as he thought carefully, a trademark scoff brushing off his lips as he sealed his eyes, "alright poor choice of words." His gaze lifted to peer at Ginji once again. "Usually … I don't need saving like some damsel in distress Gin. That's just not me."

"But do you think I want to see you hurt like this!? We're partners Ban, I shouldn't have to hate it just because I'm weak and then you always need to protect me!"

"You hate it?" Ban's brows furrowed. "Been listening to Shido again?"

"Not the partnership Ban, don't, don't twist this. You know I'm talking about you using yourself as a human shield!" Ginji exhaled heavily. "You were doing it all today, throwing yourself in front of everything!"

"I can take more than you can." Ban huffed.

"I was raised in the Limitless Fortress, remember, I can take just as much as you!"

"No you can't, not this time!"

"Damn you Ban, stop being so damn stubborn, you aren't invincible look at you!" Ginji shouted to grunt as Ban jerked violently.

"There was something else out there!" He screamed while tearing himself free to cry out as his trembling legs collapsed, letting him crash into the floor.

"Ban!" Ginji panicked, his knees slamming heavily onto the carpet as he reached toward the hunched brunette.

"Don't," he shrieked while cringing away, "don't touch me!"

Ginji pulled back, stung. His wide eyes stared disbelievingly, worriedly, at his trembling partner as he curled together. "No Ban I …"

He curled his fingers into the carpet as he focused on calming his breathing, calming himself so he wouldn't unintentionally lash out at his partner. His eyes leisurely rolled back as Ginji's soft voice broke the thick silence.

"What else was out there Ban?"

**Tell him Ban.** The snake god hissed softly.

_But I _

**If you are right … do you really want to go this alone?** Asclepius turned his enormous now calm honey eyes down to the brunette as he lifted his sapphires toward him. His scales shimmered in the light flickering through the window as he tilted his head, his nose nudging Ban's cheek gently. **Tell him**

_No I can't … I can't drag him into this–_

**It's too late for that … his love for you will never allow him to back down **

He stared blankly through the pain stricken tears to widen his eyes as a strong arm stretched across his shoulders, making him aware of the violent trembles coursing along his skin as the weight settled. A soft gasp escaped his parting lips as Ginji's hand slid along his chin, pressing up into his jaw to hoist his head and thus his reluctant gaze.

"I'm sorry Ban … I'm sorry that I don't understand anything, I want to– I've tried to." Ginji sighed as he slid his hand down Ban's throat, brushing the tips of his dark hair to tuck his arm beneath the brunettes. Pressing his palm into the small of his back, Ginji drew Ban off the floor to hug him tightly to his chest, snuggling his nose along the pale neck to inhale the spiced shampoo and natural intoxicating scent of the brunette. "I wish I knew … but I know what it's like to have dark secrets that are too painful to unbury. So I'll just trust you Ban, its worked so far. You've never hurt me or allowed anyone else to. I'll stand beside you through anything Ban; I won't let anyone touch you again. Not Takuma Fudou, not Natsuhiko, not even these angels and demons. I'll defend you to my dying breath!"

"Don't!" Ban choked out as he tensed, his once limp figure coming alive as he grasped desperately to Ginji's shoulders.

Startled, Ginji slid back, his wide chocolate orbs staring into Ban's sapphires glistening with the tears racing down his cheeks. "Ban!?"

"Don't you dare," he rasped while burying his fingers into Ginji's shirt, "I don't want you dying for me, I don't deserve the sacrifice … but I …" his head bowed, resting it slowly to Ginji's bared collarbone. "I want you to live– with me, I'm selfish I know … but I can't stand the thought of not having you anymore Ginji. Please don't you ever leave me, everyone else has …"

He grunted softly as Ginji's hand pressed against his jaw forcing him up into the warm lips that clamped over his own. His body burned instantly at the contact, the once squeamish nerves knotting in desire, the aching bones released of the chills as he melted into Ginji's hold, his fingers hocked into the black v-neck the only support of his own.

"Never," Ginji kissed him gently to pull back and rain kisses along his face, along the tears. "I'll stay with you Ban; I won't go anywhere I promise. I'm here, here forever." He blabbered while pulling him closer, drinking in the moans escaping the brunette as their mouths connected once more, tongues darting forward to battle for dominance. "No one's taking me away!"

"Ginji!" Ban gasped as he threw his head back, his long chocolate locks dancing down around Ginji's face as he pressed his lips to the exposed neck, nipping gently, grinning teasingly as he felt the tremors course just beneath the surface of the pale skin.

He slipped his hand around from Ban's back, enjoying the anxious twists and trembles running through his partner's near rocking body as Ginji's hands grasped hold of the thinner man's slender hips. With a teasing grin and soft kiss to Ban's lips to which he leaned after the retreating lips, Ginji pushed his hands slowly up the jittery sides flinching beneath his shoveling movement. Hoisting his arms as Ginji slipped his sweatshirt off, Ban settled his arms slowly around his partners shoulders, playing with the golden spikes absentmindedly as he began to be pressed backwards toward the floor. He wouldn't fight, wasn't going to complain, all day he'd waited to be within Ginji's arms. The single place he knew he was safe from a world that wanted him dead. Or worse.

Ginji's eyes trailed leisurely over Ban's pale skin as the light from the moon washed across him, intensifying the ivory hue beautifully. His brows knotted for a moment as he spied the sponge marks the bloody shirt had left on the usually flawless skin. Cautiously he traced the few small cuts to pause as he came to the amusedly spotless nipple of his partner's right side. Ban had to have read his mind or maybe it was the devious smirk on his face, his hands came outta nowhere so quickly Ginji nearly jumped.

He shook his head frantically as Ginji's stunned expression turned amused once again. "The blood …"

Tipping his head to the side, Ginji smiled as he tapped his elbow into Ban's chest. "Ironic then … that not a drop is here." He chuckled before bending to flick his tongue to the pink nipple. Ban's hands lost their grip as he jerked his head back, a sharp breath forcing its way out in a pleasured cry. "Relax Ban … I'm gonna take care of you." Ginji sighed while settling his hands firmly to Ban's sides while pressing his lips to the tip before swirling his tongue against the soft flesh.

"Relax!?" Ban groaned to jerk as Ginji's mouth pulled his nipple inside that warm cavern. "Fuck … how the fuck … how do … ho–" his sapphires trembled as he slowly turned his gaze toward his partner, sucking in his breath as he saw those bright chocolates staring suggestively. "G-Gin …"

Slowly he slid back, his hands brushing down Ban's abdomen to raise to the sides of his blue shirt, pulling it off his shoulders as his eyes remained locked with the young man beneath him. Drawing his breath back, Ban reached forward, steady fingers curling beneath the black v-neck to pull it over Ginji's head, throwing it aside quickly as the blonde went immediately to work on his pants. His hands slid slowly up Ginji's cheeks as he felt the cold air within the room lick over his hips, his thighs, as inch by inch was slowly left vulnerable. A deep gasp escaped his parting lips as he drew his arms around the blonde's neck, a hand traveling up into the soft spikes to grasp hold while Ginji's hand slid to his inner thigh.

"Gin please," Ban panted while turning his head, his teeth grinding together as Ginji's fingers ghosted up his length. "Not like this … I've dead people all over me, I don't– please …" he moaned to peel his eyes open.

"Alright," Ginji kissed him softly while slipping his arms around his naked partner, pulling him firmly to his chest as he started to stand.

Hoisting his arm to wrap it around Ginji's neck, his fingers reaching up to stroke through the golden spikes yet again, Ban sighed softly as his partner's lips settled to his forehead then his own lips. He was shifting anxiously in Ginji's arms as he was set down on the cold porcelain of the toilet, forcing a chuckle from the blonde as he about leapt back into his arms.

"God that was cold," Ban rasped to glance up into Ginji's glowing face. "… It was."

"I'd imagine," He smiled to exhale sharply as Ban unfastened his pants, his eyes fluttering as the brunette leaned forward to kiss his stomach while pushing the last garment away. The tongue darting into his navel almost pulled his knees out from under him as the sound of the water beating into the tub filled the room. Leave it to Ban to remain in control and focused while he was a mindless zombie. Gathering a deep breath as he forced himself calm, he bent forward to slip his arms beneath Ban's, wrapping them around the lean back while pulling their naked forms together.

"If you electrocute me I'll beat the shit outta you." Ban grinned as Ginji bent forward to peck kisses to his lips. "Stop that," he protested while rubbing at his tingling lips.

"Sorry," Ginji chuckled while slipping his arm beneath Ban's knees, hoisting him gently before he turned toward the tub. "And don't worry, I'm going to make this quick."

A deep purr rumbled through the brunette's chest as he was settled beneath the steady stream of water, the steam slithering gently around each curve on his body as his feet touched the tub's cold floor. He hoisted his hands to grasp Ginji's arms as they wound around his shoulders, pulling him carefully back to settle him against his chest. Rolling his head slowly to the side, resting completely into Ginji's embrace, Ban moaned as he felt the strong fingers pressing down his chest to his abdomen then back again.

"I'll take care of you Ban, just relax," Ginji purred softly into Ban's ear before settling his lips to the exposed neck, nipping gently.

Inhaling deeply, his dark sapphires struggling to remain open, Ban's hand tightened on Ginji's arm as the journeying hand slipped down his thigh. "Gin …" pealing his lips apart to let the now gasping breaths off his panting chest, Ban shifted miserably as the blonde pressed his hand between his legs. "Ginji …"

"Shhh," Ginji soothed as he hoisted his hand to press it into Ban's heaving chest, "Ban its ok, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ban hoisted his hand to grasp the now flat spikes while turning his head back to stare at his partner. "I don't … I'm not … I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry. I have you," Ginji smiled while hoisting his hand to the tilted chin, "it's all I'll ever need." He assured while claiming the waiting lips, tilting his head to break Ban's mouth open. Sliding his tongue forth as Ban remained still, giving him the control that he eagerly accepted; Ginji explored the warm cavern slowly, savoring that rich taste of his brunette.

Blurry sapphires slowly opened, fluttering quickly against the water pouring over him to peer deliriously at his partner for a moment before he shifted in the strong embrace. He slid his fingers slowly across Ginji's firm chest, watching as the tanned skin lifted his own pale hands slowly before he began to trace the soft swell of his partner's abs. A throaty moan was swallowed by Ginji's commanding lips as his roaming hands pressed up into his dark hair to gently massage the matted blood and dirt til it bleed down his stiff figure. Soft kisses traveled across his cheek to trail down his neck where Ginji nibbled gently against his collarbone, his breath warmer than the steam and cascading water. Groaning as the nips began to become more prominent, sending liquid fire straight through his nerves to slam hard into his groin, making his legs feel like jelly, Ban's lips parted as Ginji's hands fisted gently into his hair, pulling his head back slowly to expose more of his throat.

"G– Ginji …" he rasped to quickly clasp his hands to Ginji's flexed biceps with a soft scream, his back arching up into the blonde's as a strong hand fell to the dip in his lower back. Sharp breaths exploded through his gasping chest as he hung almost limply in Ginji's embrace, his head twisting slowly from side to side while he ground his teeth against the slight burn and discomfort of the finger pressing through his small entrance. "Gin …"

"I'm here," he breathed softly to kiss Ban's sealed eyes gently, "its ok Ban … just let it go." He ordered while pushing his finger deep, his nail scrapping lightly over his partner's prostate.

His skin was crawling against the hundreds of haunting memories assaulting his mind as his muscles began to tighten around Ginji's traveling finger to then shriek suddenly as Ginji pressed his finger against a particular nerve, waves of white light blinding his vision as he was stroked again. Wrapping his arm around Ban's shoulder blades as the brunette's legs dissolved from beneath him, his hot gasping breaths cutting through the steam of the warm water, Ginji watched with satisfaction as his partner released all the tension and fear within himself in the breathtaking sight of the brunette's release.

"That's it Ban," he whispered to cover the brunette's gasping mouth with his own. "I'm here; I'll do anything for you."

Ban hung limply in Ginji's arms as he gasped softly, his dark sapphires fluttering sleepily as the fingers buried into the tense biceps loosened to slip down the tanned skin to swing limply in the warm air.

"_I'm here for you, I'm willing to do anything if it will make you happy." _

_Anything …_ Ban sighed heavily as he sealed his eyes.

_**The steam rolled slowly through the dimly lit room, shadowing the mirror resting over the sink and moistening the pale green tiled walls. It struck hard into the cherry oak door to bounce back onto the faded sweats resting low on his long legs. He brushed his hand slowly over the clammy skin of his arm as the moisture gathering on his bared torso made his nerves jump and send chills racing down his spine. It was the sound of someone collapsing that had him spinning like lightning, his dark green eyes bursting wide open as he saw the boy drawing himself into a ball beside the tub. **_

"_**Ban!" Yamato shouted as he dropped quickly to grasp the curling boy's arm. "Are you alright? What happened? Were you hurt?" **_

"_**I can't do this, I just can't," he sobbed while tightening his grip on his quivering arms. "No matter where I go, how far I run they always seem to find me! I'm so sick of this cursed life! I'm tired of being weak, I'm tired of being so fucking vulnerable, I'm tired of being tired! I'm sick of it … I just want it to be over! I Want It All To End!" **_

"_**Ban," Yamato groaned as he quickly caught the hands flying to the hysteric boy's whipping head. "Stop, it's all right Ban. It's all right. Everything's alright, she's gone you're safe." **_

"_**Gone!? What's one woman in comparison to the hundreds that will follow her?" Ban huffed while pulling at his snared hands. "They will never stop coming for me Yamato, never! She will always be there in my nightmares … I will always be on the run-" **_

"_**You are running nowhere!" Yamato frowned as his grip tightened with his increasing fury, "do you understand me Ban, I won't let you go. I can protect you Ban, I will protect you!" **_

"_**No, you can't," Ban whispered softly while turning toward the tub, "no one can. I will die running or beneath the stabbing hands of a hundred rapists." **_

"_**No!" **_

_**Grunting as he was ripped around suddenly, his wide eyes expanding immensely as he caught a glimpse of the rage in Yamato's dark eyes, Ban's breath stalled as he felt the warmth of the elder man's lips press against his own. His touch was soft, delicately gentle as if he was afraid he would hurt the quivering mess he was; still he was afraid to move an inch, to inhale even a small amount of the oxygen his lungs were slowly beginning to need. Finally did he dare to let his small hand move, his slender fingers twitching slightly as he hoisted his hand to push it roughly into Yamato's chest, pushing with all his strength to shove the older man back. He went without a fight. **_

"_**What the hell!?" **_

"_**I love you!" Yamato gasped while setting his hands to Ban's cheeks, staring deeply into the sapphires that sprang even wider. "I love you Ban. I cannot let you go; I will not let anyone else have you. I will not stand by and watch you suffer … the one I love." **_

"_**What're you … stop," Ban protested while pushing at Yamato's chest again, "you're talking crazy!" **_

"_**Yes," Yamato exhaled while inching closer, his hand brushing back to the base of the boy's head, his fingers stroking the long strips of his chocolate hair. "I'm a fool … none of this makes any sense. I'm a man, that has fallen for another. But Ban … I cannot help how I feel, I can't help that my eyes will now follow you anywhere you go. Just the simple intake of air and you have my heart beating faster. I've tried to push these feelings away … because we are both men, because you are just thirteen … I'm lying to myself if I bury this love for you though. I cannot be me if I deny my feelings. Forgive me for this wrong I'm committing against you Ban, but it is no lie, there's no trick that will hurt you later on. I love you with every fiber of my soul Ban Midou. I will protect you. I will wait for you. I love you." **_

_**Ban sat in bewilderment, his beautiful sapphires sparkling in the dim light of the single lamp resting on the wall beyond him. He turned his head slowly, his dark hair falling across his face, veiling his expression from the slowly hyperventilating man. **_

"_**Ban …" **_

"_**How long," he softly inquired, his slender fingers curling against his bare thigh. "… Have you felt this way?" **_

_**Exhaling his breath with a rising ache on his heart, Yamato continued to keep his eyes on the young boy, afraid of what he may see or miss should he even blink. "Since the first moment I saw you," He swallowed hard as Ban tensed slightly, "but it was in the first couple weeks that I began to realize you were all that I'd think about. You were always on my mind, just sitting there calmly, smiling and teasing me with that carefree attitude of yours." **_

"_**Half a year …" Ban breathed deeply as he uncurled slightly. "And you've …" **_

_**Yamato's teeth buried into his lower lip as the boy's intoxicating sapphires slowly turned toward him, some unseen emotion spiraling within them. "…" **_

"_**Never once have you touched me …" he trembled as he slowly unfurled himself from his tight ball, his hands resting on the tiled floor as he pulled himself toward Yamato. **_

_**The elder man's breaths began to come out in pants as the boy crawled slowly over his long legs, his hands rising slowly up the sides of his face to shift beneath the wild fall of his ebony spikes. His groin tightened as Ban settled himself slowly into his lap, his small chest rising and falling quickly as his breaths became unsteady. **_

"_**You never touched me," Ban's lips trembled as he inched closer; hesitantly pressing his mouth to Yamato's parted lips. "Touch me now." **_

_**A deep breath rose through Yamato's chest as his immobile hands flew quickly up Ban's sides to grasp hold of his boney shoulders, pulling him unbearably close, smashing their sweaty chests and aching groins painfully together. He shivered at the small hands traveling down his back, tracing the outline of his spine to dip beneath his pants, following the slit of his ass cheeks before trailing back up. He hoisted a hand to the base of Ban's neck, grasping a small fistful of the silken hair to twist it slowly around his fingers as the other journeyed along his thigh, amazed at the swelling muscles in his legs. **_

"_**Ban!" He gasped as the brunette pressed himself closer. **_

_**His skin was burning beneath Yamato's expert touch, nerves rising and jolting at each delicate stroke, each pressurized caress. He tore his lips away while throwing his head back with a sharp breath, a miserable cry breaking through his open mouth as he stared through the steamy room to the ceiling, the tears on the edge of his eyes slipping down the sides of his face as he closed his sapphire orbs. **_

"_**Ban," he quivered while burying his face into the exposed neck, pulling the two of them closer. "Ban …" **_

_**Tears were sliding freely down Ban's eyes as he hoisted his arms to encompass the elder Kudo's head, gently stroking the wild spikes. "Stay with me … don't ever leave me!" **_

"_**I swear," Yamato breathed heavily as he turned to face the crying boy, his hands rising to cup the clammy cheeks. "I'm here for you, I'm willing to do anything if it will make you happy." He stroked the soft face gently before descending for a sweet kiss, swallowing the pleasured moan escaping Ban. **_

"_**Yamato …" he rasped while rocking forward into the elder man, his breath rushing out as the heat within him intensified painfully. "Yama …" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, holding desperately to Yamato's warm body as his body was overrun with his long contained emotions. **_

"_**It's alright Ban," Yamato exhaled while tipping his head back to claim the boy's panting mouth. "I'm here." **_

"_**I–" he trembled violently to blush as soft lips pressed to his sweaty forehead as Yamato drew his weary body closer, gentle fingers rising through his hair to stroke soothingly as he struggled to breath. "Yama …" **_

"_**Shh," he shushed while stroking his hand through the silken chocolate hair to caress Ban's cheek. "I'm here, it'll all be alright." **_

_**Exhaling a long soft breath as a smile rose to his rosy lips, Ban settled comfortably into the strong arms as the weariness that had descended upon him drew him in gently. **_

_I'd believed everything you'd told me that day. Believed you may actually have been the turning point in my curse. You gave me so much, gave me cause to hope for something other than death again. You gave me love, gave me security … gave me the will to continue living. I can never repay you for this … I took it all and even more. I watched the light leave your eyes and you still looked at me with that love. Even when your heart stopped, the love didn't. Even now I believe you're still watching over me, loving me … but Yamato- I can't continue on like this. I've struggled these past years with your memory; you've tormented me every waking moment til I wished for the death I gave you. I can't let the memories and love I shared with you to torment me any longer, they were some of the happiest moments in my life. You wanted me to live, to be happy … so I have to let go, I have to let __**you**__ go. You showed me how to trust again, how to love again. Yamato … you gave me Ginji _

Ban exhaled a heavy breath as Ginji's lips trailed down his throat, his head turning into the pillows as he shifted anxiously against the bed, his water lubed skin shivering against the chilly air and sensations his partner was starting to plague his body with once again.

_Thank you …_ Ban trembled while sealing his eyes, chilled tears coursing down his pale cheek. _Good bye my love …_

Sliding slowly back to his knees as he continued his slow pace down Ban's torso, tracing each muscle and healing cut with his lips, Ginji slid his tongue into his partner's navel, briefly collecting the water and slight tang of the gathering sweat's salt, he inched further south. Inhaling deeply as he kissed the tip of Ban's manhood, Ginji slowly hoisted his brunette's long leg, his fingers curling into the underside of his knee as he arched over the pale limb.

"Ginji …" he rasped as he felt the blonde's lips start falling slowly against his leg, kissing gently around his calve and ankle to rise slowly to his knee and across his thigh. "Shit …" he shifted miserably, his shoulders rising off the mattress while he slid his hands beside his head, shuffling his fingers through the wild sprawl of his hair.

The attention was calm, sweet and comforting, each gentle touch, every jittery caress more than enough for the exhausted boys. The simplicity of each other's company enough for this present moment.

Ginji spent a good couple of minutes reawakening the nerves and sensations throughout Ban's legs, burying away the memory that for an instant his partner had been crippled. As Ban arched off the bed with a cry Ginji rose above him, his arms encircling the pale body and tugging them together as he pressed his lips to the brunette's. Ivory slid softly against burnt sand as they moved and pulsed against one another, touching and caressing each inch of the others body as they shared multiple long kisses.

"I love you," Ban sighed as Ginji rolled him to his side, holding him flush to his larger body. "I love you so much!"

He slid his fingers slowly down Ban's cheek to trace the smooth lips. "And I you." He breathed softly while his hand on Ban's hip tugged him closer. "There's nothing else in this world Ban. Nothing else. Only you. You are what I'm living for."

Sighing softly, Ban leaned forward to kiss the blonde, his hand curling against the broad chest as Ginji's hand buried into his hair. With a content moan he pulled back, dark sapphires shimmering lovingly at his partner before he sealed them and rested his head into Ginji's neck, snuggling in as he prepared himself for the sleep crawling across his naked body as the chilled air was currently doing.

Ginji kissed the smooth forehead gently before drawing Ban closer, his free hand reaching to tug at the sheets, modestly concealing themselves and warming the thin body that began to tremble.

"Sorry …" Ban shivered to curl closer to Ginji as he stroked his back comfortingly. "I know this must get annoying."

"You can't help if you get cold Ban, besides I did leave you wet and naked in this cold room," Ginji blushed, "it's more me than you this time."

"Hey yea you're right," Ban snarled playfully to kiss Ginji's neck. "What should I do about that … what punishment?" He rose slowly above Ginji, his arms resting beside the blonde's shoulders as his chocolate orbs peered amusedly up at him. "Maybe a full day without food, or I'll make you walk everywhere." He slid slowly down on top of Ginji, his arms encompassing the golden spikes. "Or should I tie you to a pole, naked?"

"Do what you will Ban," Ginji joked while grasping the brunette's hips, twisting them quickly so Ban was pinned to the bed. "First of all, tying me to a pole … are you sure you want anyone other than yourself to see me in my glory, possibly have someone else touch me?" He chuckled as Ban frowned irritably. "And walking? We're usually doing that anyway, cause a certain drop dead gorgeous brunette can't seem to park in the right places." He added to smile as Ban's mouth popped open, stunned. "Now finally …" he moaned lustfully while resting himself onto Ban, his hands slipping down the quivering sides to spread the long pale legs wide open. "The only sustenance I need is right here. Would you like some milk Ban?"

"Milk …" Ban stuttered to arch with a loud gasp, his hands rising to bury into Ginji's bright spikes as the blonde took his length into his mouth. "Fuck! Aah Gahd … GINJI!"

Sitting perched on the window seal, its head cocking to the side to pop up once again as it stared through the dark room, watching Ban's arching figure, each smooth muscle flexing beneath Ginji's careful hands and skilled mouth captivated within its dark eyes, the crow slowly fluttered its wings as it cawed softly. Across town, standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweats, Shido's hazels stared furiously through the wall length window before him, Ban's pleasured cry ringing through his sensitive ears.

* * *

The night had passed leisurely by; easing from the soft bustle of the evening, businesses closing out, workers returning home to rest before the cycle would restart to slip into the hours of dusk, the jarring racket of clubs flowing into full swing and the hustling within bars so that he now stood in the peak of dawn. For several hours the noise had dwindled to the soft breathing of the planet herself, the gentle whistle of the breeze and bubbling of a nearby river, the cries of nocturnal creatures and creak of rocking trees. He stood at the top of an air traffic tower, staring down at the silent city as the distant horizon leisurely began to wither from the dark ebony blue to a milky violet and crimson honey. A soft breath was released as his long snowy hair danced softly in the gentle breeze, stirring across his broad back to sneak ahead on occasion and roll over his shoulders to dance before his paled eyes.

His thoughts were in a rage, calculating and rationalizing uselessly as continuously he revisualized the furious chocolate eyes that had departed at the end of that nightmarish encounter. He'd let Mary slip through his fingers again, let the Name of God remain scattered like the breeze in this darkening world. And he'd nearly killed an innocent boy for his success. Those pain stricken sapphires were what was eating at him, twisting his thawing heart painfully, making him dreadfully aware of the fact that he was becoming the very person he was desperate to destroy.

"God forgive me," he rasped to grit his teeth, "Forgive this fool!"

"Ezekiel."

Slowly rolling his eyes open to stare out across the city, the light washing across the platform dying away as the thick beat of wings cut through the gentle whistle of the breeze, the Aingeal slipped his hands slowly into his coats side pockets.

"He wants you to return to the gates." The redhead stated while brushing toward the taller man. "And it's not a suggestion."

Inhaling deeply as he tipped his chin into the suddenly chilly air, a soft chuckle escaped as he closed his eyes. "Isn't it funny … how when you come to the end you begin to see things … differently?"

"Ezekiel you aren't well, come back before we lose you to."

"Lose me," he scowled while tilting his head to glance back at the boy, his long white hair fluttering mesmerizingly before his narrowed gaze, "it's far too late Daniel … I can never come back from what I've become. I don't even know what I am anymore."

"Don't say such things! Hannah– Hannah can heal you!" The redhead pressed while moving toward the elder Aingeal. "Ezekiel please!"

"I practically killed someone yesterday, Daniel … all because he stood up against me." Ezekiel sighed as he turned to peer across the city. "He was just a boy … and I beat him til he was bloody. And still he continued to protect her, to oppose me."

"What're you doing Zek," Daniel gasped to take a step back as the man turned to face him. "Hurting innocent people, what're you thinking, you need to stop. You're no better than the Diabhals if you continue like this! Gabriel will pull us through this, but he needs you, you need to stand with us Ezekiel!"

"Are you completely brain dead Daniel?" He frowned while walking toward the boy, grinning slightly as he stepped back. "Firstly, I know well that Gabriel didn't send you down here after me. He's probably too busy waving his self righteous ass around up there in front of the thousands of demons outnumbering us! Do you know what they do down here Daniel? Do you know that they attack innocent people endlessly, peeling away their flesh to house themselves within the shell once they devour the soul!? I've seen them," he hissed to take a final long stride to wrap his leather sheathed fingers around the cringing boy's throat. "Take a boy like you … strip him, entirely, and then rape him bloody, planting a seed within the poor fool. Did you know that they could impregnate people Daniel, woman, men, makes no difference! Do you know what happens to someone if the seed catches?"

"Stop," Daniel shouted while knocking Ezekiel backwards, "what the devil is wrong with you Ezekiel. Has your vengeance against A'Sirus completely warped your mind!?"

"Warped," he chuckled while turning to walk away, "not in the slightest, I just don't turn away when I see them attack. I want to see what it is that I will be forced to kill."

"Gabriel had said we couldn't help you, I didn't want to believe him." Daniel shook his head as Ezekiel glanced at him over his shoulder.

"The annoying thing about Gab, he's always right."

* * *

A long breath eased through A'Sirus' chest as she slowly slid her fingers over Ophithus' forever frozen eyes, her hand resting against his chilled skin as a gust of fire coursed over her body, the dragon's voice echoing through the cavern pulling several layers of the ceiling free.

**I am sorry dear; I do not know what happened. He had been showing improvement. **

She shook her head as she pushed to her feet, her dark eyes rising to peer at the mighty reptile. "I had hoped he'd pull through, but I wasn't expecting much. He had had most his chest ripped open …"

**Something is troubling you … what? **

"A boy," she whispered to bow her head, her fingers pressing against her lips as she stared at the floor. "He's mortal … but then, he seems more! I know it was him that killed Salarius and Titus. And now I can't get past the feeling that he may be our undoing!"

**Does this mortal have a name? **

"I'd imagine, but I don't know it." She sighed while turning toward the dragon as its breath washed over her again. "What should I do?"

**If you think he's an issue, discover why … your feelings are never wrong. **

"But your flesh!"

**There are more important things; I don't want anything to happen because you are focusing attention elsewhere when you should be looking straight ahead. Find out who this mortal is … there must be a reason why he could destroy your Legionaries. **

She bowed her head as she turned to start through the smoke. "It'll be done."

* * *

Light slid slowly through the ratty curtain fluttering in the morning breeze, creeping slowly across the worn carpet to extend up the few inches of the bed's skirt. Ban slumbered peacefully in the midst of the pale sheets, his arms extending out across the chilled fabric while he rested on his side. The sheets lying on his slender figure slowly began to slip down as the shadow standing beside the bed leaned over the brunette. Quivering fingers extended slowly toward the flawless ivory skin glistening beneath the pale steady gaze, a raspy breath hitching as calloused fingertips caressed Ban's hip.

Curling his fingers into the soft linen as he began to slip leisurely from the peaceful slumber Ginji had wrapped him within, his body shivered against the chill settling into his skin when he suddenly felt the dragging caress inching from his hip up his side. He pulled his heavy lids back to stare woozily across the bed, his heart beating faster with each sweep of the calloused fingertips. Sucking down a deep breath as he forced his still slumber ridden body to move, Ban rolled toward his back, searching the dark room carefully to flinch as something suddenly wrapped around him.

"Morn'n," Ginji sighed happily while settling his lips over Ban's, his fingers coursing up through Ban's silky hair, brushing away the jittery nerves that had started to crawl across the brunette's stiff figure. "You're really tense, you ok?"

"Yea," he nodded while turning his eyes from the room to smile at his partner, his hands brushing across Ginji's shoulders to draw him closer as he spread his legs, "just thought I saw something." Arching into Ginji's touch as he moaned rather loudly, causing the blonde to chuckle briefly before he recaptured his lips, Ban shifted til his knees rose up to squeeze against Ginji's hips.

"Flip to your stomach," Ginji ordered huskily as he sucked in a deep breath, his fingers brushing along the brunette's lips as he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Pretty please … for me?" He smiled to kiss Ban's chin then trail up the edge of his jaw.

Groaning dramatically as he pushed Ginji backwards, his scowl remaining as he began to twist, Ban eyed the eager blonde warily. "Leave my ass alone got it; I need to be able to walk today."

Nodding softly to grin deviously, Ginji leaned forward as he slid his hand back to cup one round ass cheek roughly. "As unbearable as it will be to not pay my babies attention, I think I'll manage."

"You're an idiot," Ban sighed before resting himself on his stomach, conveniently hiding the small smile that had risen to his lips as he slipped his arms beneath the pillows, willing himself to relax to whatever Ginji was planning to torment him with next. "Happy?"

"Hmmm," Ginji nodded to slip his hand between Ban's legs, pulling against one to chuckle as the muscles tensed. "Ban will you please just relax, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Humiliating me is within that Gin," Ban scowled as the blonde rested his hand on the base of his spine. Releasing a startled cry as a volt coursed over the surface of his skin to moan softly as Ginji's fingers began to press against the muscles in his back and around his hips, Ban shuddered involuntarily as he went limp beneath his partner. "W-why didn't you just say you were going to do this?"

"And spoil the surprise," Ginji grinned as he eased his hands down to start massaging Ban's hamstrings. "Where'd the fun be in that?"

Exhaling a heavy breath with a slight smile, Ban settled his head comfortably against the pillow propped up on his arms. "Thank you Gin."

Nodding as he leaned forward, Ginji kissed Ban's cheek gently, grinning at the brunette as he rolled his eyes open. "I love you."

His nerves were jumping with each small volt Ginji released through his body to instantly relax as the blonde started pressing his fingers into his sore muscles, kneading away the tension and aches so he lay limply against the bed, releasing several moans or inhaling deeply as his sweat spots were caressed. Ten to fifteen minutes had passed by the time Ginji hoisted his hands from the long legs to start on the narrow of Ban's back, carefully tending the smooth muscles while glancing at the practically healed cuts around his mid-back. Inhaling a soft breath as he realized the moans had lessened drastically, Ginji leaned forward to press several kisses to Ban's shoulder, grinning victoriously as he traveled toward his partner's throat and the muscles beneath his lips tensed to be followed with a deep groan.

"I'd thought you might've fallen asleep," he sighed as he brushed his hands against the muscles near Ban's hips.

"No," Ban moaned while tucking his arms beneath the pillows further. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Ooh," Ginji cooed to nuzzle against the brunette's neck, "can I know or is it a secret?"

"No," Ban shook his head while his fingers curled into the sheets, "No, I need you to know this but I … no, I won't risk it again," he buried his face into the pillow as more haunting memories overwhelmed him, "Not with you … I can't–"

Lifting himself straight to peer down at his huddled partner, Ginji's brows creased softly as he leaned forward to wipe the long chocolate strands clear of Ban's cheeks, attempting to see the beautiful face that had enraptured him so long ago and every day since.

"Can't what Ban?" He softly inquired while caressing Ban's chin, watching the trembles lessen beneath his touch. "What're you afraid of?"

"You don't want to be with me Gin," Ban rasped through the concealment of the pillows, his head snapping quickly side to side as he pulled against the soft cotton. "It never ends happily … everyone close to me dies. If you were smart you'd stop this now, get away from me as fast as you can."

"Ban what're you talking about!?" Ginji hyperventilated as he dropped himself over the brunette, his hands wrapping around the pale wrists as he leaned closer, hugging himself to his stiff partner. "Didn't we agree we'd stay together? Why're you changing your mind? Did I do something to upset you? Ban please! Talk to me! You're scaring me, tell me what's wrong!"

"I forgot who I am …" Ban whispered, his voice almost bitter as his shoulders rose instinctively to protect his neck. "Every time– every time, it will always find a way back to remind me of this cruel fact."

Releasing his quivering breath before lifting his face from within the pillow, his eyes hesitantly shifting so he could peer at Ginji's worried expression, Ban pushed back to his hip while rubbing his hand up through his hair.

"You know how you're always saying its best to- to let our pasts stay buried …" he bowed his head as Ginji nodded slowly, his voice answering softly as he realized Ban wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "Well, this is one I can't stop from resurfacing. No matter how hard I try."

"It's something … from your past?" Ginji stammered, excitement slowly beginning to flash across his features as he leaned closer. "What?"

Ban glanced at him hesitantly, trying to find the easiest explanation that wouldn't confuse his adorably idiotic partner. Softening his gaze as he stared at his reluctant partner, Ginji rested his hand on Bans, easing his fingers into the pale slender digits while brushing forward to lay a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"It's ok Ban, I'm right here."

Exhaling another exasperated breath, becoming quite irritated with the constant tension, Ban slowly closed his eyes. "It's Yuri."

Turning to glance at the sealed door to then brush his gaze along the empty room, a confused Ginji peered back at his knot browed partner. "Where? I don't see her."

"Not here Gin, you idiot, Yuri is the issue …"

"Why? What's she done?"

"This isn't–" he choked on the words, his face contorting as he struggled, "damn it," he softly hissed, "Ginji she's … I …"

"You know her don't you?"

Ban's head snapped up to stare disbelievingly at Ginji as the blonde glanced toward the window; a risen bird's waking song drawing his attention. "How'd …"

"It was obvious Ban …" Ginji sighed as he slid back, his fingers tracing the sheets absentmindedly. "Though it was a little harder for me to see it with you, you're so damn hard to read sometimes, she was easy, had it plastered right across her forehead. She'd stare at you for hours at a time then get this far away look in her eyes. And it seemed like you always knew what the other was thinking. Even the way you moved together, it was obvious it'd been done before. It was graceful, pretty."

Ban's heart sank as he saw the look of defeat on his partner's face, the slump of his broad shoulders. "Gin … I–"

A long breath eased through Ginji's chest as he pulled his hands to his lap, picking feebly at his fingers as he shrugged. "I don't see how knowing her causes such a problem though. She's a very nice person, perfect in a lot of ways. She's pretty, funny …"

Watching his partner stammer sheepishly, Ban grinned merrily as the blonde turned scarlet, slowly. "Gin … are you jealous?" Releasing a loud cackle, Ban dropped back against the headboard. "Oh God, you are, you're totally jealous!"

"I'm not either!" He protested. "Ban– Ban-chan stop laughing at me!"

Calming himself a degree, Ban exhaled amusedly while grinning at the scarlet blonde. "It's ok Ginji, there's nothing like that between Yuri and I … its only you."

"But still …" Ginji pouted, "I don't like it."

"What?" Ban inquired, teasing the flustered boy purposely.

"You know what Ban!" Ginji whispered as his blush brightened. "Don't make me say it."

"Maybe I'm interpreting this all wrong," Ban frowned playfully, "are we still talking about Yuri?"

"Damn you!" Ginji snarled as he pushed forward to stop inches from Ban's relaxed figure. "I don't like it when someone takes an interest in you! Looking at you, touching you, only I have that right! You are mine Ban!" Ginji shouted to shut immediately up as he saw the brunette's startled expression. "I … I mean …"

A pleased smile rose across Ban's lips as he willed his racing heart to calm. Slowly he hoisted his hands from the sheets just barely concealing his manhood, lifting them to gently grasp Ginji's cheeks, the blonde's breath rushing across his face from the touch.

"I'm yours? You mean it?"

"I uh," Ginji continued to stammer, "Ban I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"Hush," Ban silenced him with a brush of his fingers, "just tell me Ginji … do you– really consider me yours? Do you want me that bad?"

"Desperately," Ginji sighed as he cradled one of Ban's hands.

Feeling his heart flutter as tears rose to the edge of his eyes, Ban struggled to exhale, "alright," he flushed as the blonde moved the remaining distance, his lips breaking apart in anticipation. "Whatever you will of me Gin, whatever I have is yours … take it."

"Not yet," Ginji purred as he settled his lips to just rest against Bans, his arousal increasing at the lustrous groan escaping the brunette as he shifted anxiously. "I want there to be plenty of time …"

"It's still several hours before anyone gets here," Ban shivered as Ginji slid both his arms around his torso.

"I know," Ginji smiled to kiss Ban gently. "But we need all our strength today remember. You need to be able to walk." He teasingly reminded the brunette of one of his earlier warnings.

"You prick!"

"Whore!"

"Who's the whore!? You haven't penetrated me you slut!"

"Not yet," Ginji grinned wickedly.

"Not ever if you keep up that lip eel!"

"Aah, stop being mean Ban-chan!"

"Stop being an idiot–"

The brunette inhaled a deep gasp as he was pushed back into the headboard, Ginji's hands digging into his arms as he pressed himself forcefully into his smaller figure. His arousal spiked as he eagerly accepted the bruising force the blonde was claiming his lips with, parting his lips instantaneously to flick his tongue forward to combat with Ginji's as the blonde wrapped a hand around the base of his skull, tugging him nearer. A shiver swept up his spine when he felt the covers slithering their way down his legs, the blonde's warmth filling in the void as Ginji grasped his hips and tugged him til he was flat. Running his hands up Ginji's sculpted arms to grasp hold of his shoulders as the blonde straddled him; Ban exhaled a long sigh as the bruising kiss turned into a heated caress.

"Gin …" he managed to rasp through one of their breaks for air.

"I want you," Ginji whispered to press Ban's head back as he kissed him. "I want you inside me!"

"Ginji …"

"Before anyone gets here," Ginji moaned while shifting himself above Ban's groin, "I want to feel you again; I want to carry it all day."

"You are such a slut," Ban chuckled to jerk with a gasp as Ginji nibbled on his neck, just below his ear.

"Only for your touch," Ginji sighed as he licked the now quivering flesh. "Please, I'll be alright. I've plenty of energy."

"But I–"

"Ban please, I'm ready to explode, I need you inside me now!" He pleaded while directing one of the brunette's hands to his portal. "Please!"

Exhaling a long breath while shifting comfortably into the mattress, he planted a soft kiss to Ginji's neck before pressing his fingers to the tight ring of muscle, tracing the soft entrance momentarily, causing the blonde to tremble as his lust jumped ten times its original degree. Watching the innocent face before him intently as it transformed beautifully, the dark depths of his chocolate orbs glowing brightly beneath his golden spikes as his long lashes fluttered against the tanned flesh beginning to flush a dusty pink, Ban hoisted his unoccupied hand to cup one warm cheek, watching the blonde struggle to focus on his face, anything, while attempting to contain his escalading arousal.

"Ban …"

Darkness surrounded him for only a heartbeat as his lids fell to his pale cheeks, his sapphires rising once more to watch the undiluted passion spreading through Ginji's whole body as he arched with a rather loud groan to the sensual feeling of the finger pressing through his anus' barrier. The tight flesh clinched instantly around his digit, welcoming it eagerly to suck against him as it tried pulling his finger deeper, willing it to the sensitive nerve Ban was becoming intimately familiar with. Purposely curling his finger, avoiding releasing that blinding sensation Ginji was desperately awaiting, he drew in a calming breath as the blonde's lips parted, the delicious wet noises he began to release driving him to the edge. Shaky fingers ghosted up his throat to shift through his hair, petting the silken tresses delicately as Ginji rested his head to his.

"Just take me!"

"In time," Ban sighed as he hooked his finger into the soft walls and began dragging it down as he retrieved it. "You aren't ready."

"I'm not a virgin, stick it in!" His flushed lips curling slightly as he twisted his hips, trying to drive Ban's finger into his prostate. A frustrated whine spilled through his nostrils as Ban's finger popped out of his warmth. "B–Ban-chan!"

"Patience," Ban calmly ordered as he traced the quivering ring again, pressing two fingers within the soft tunnel this time.

"I can't …" Ginji shuddered while his ass twitched on the leisurely journeying fingers, clinching the long digits desperately to whine as he purposely avoided that nerve center again. "Please Ban!"

"Wait …" Ban breathed heatedly against Ginji's cheeks as he swept his free hand across the tense shoulders. "Doesn't this feel good?"

"Y-yea but yo-ou, you're killing me, please just put it inside, I want it in me!"

"Shhh, baby," Ban whispered to turn so his lips traveled up the blonde's cheek. "I'm about to make you feel even better." Groaning as Ginji's lips pressed desperately against his, warm fingers rising up his cheeks to trail back down and around his neck, Ban nearly lost his control, clearly ready to jam himself to the hilt into the tight heat Ginji was. "Easy," he purred, swallowing hard as his other hand joined its twin to slip another finger through the ring of muscle.

"Aaah!" Ginji shrieked while arching back, his chest curling gracefully as he rocked his hips back into the stretching fingers. "God, Ban … Ban I … put it in, fuck me fuck me hard!"

"And spoil this peaking masterpiece," Ban shuddered as he traced one finger around the inside of the ring as the others continued to press further, exploring the intoxicating heat while stretching the tunnel with each teasing caress. He added a fourth finger slowly, his eyes fluttering as his partner froze above him, his eager groan exciting his own neglected arousal. "Just a little more Gin, almost there …" he rasped to hiss as his hips jerked spontaneously. "S-shit … aah."

"You've got four inside me Ban, just put it in!" Ginji rasped as he rocked desperately above him, his hard movement striking Ban's aching erection. "Or are you content just finger fucking me? Cause though we're both getting off, wouldn't you rather have my heat around your cock!? Cause I do!" Ginji jerked back suddenly, Ban's fingers curling into his arms as the brunette reached out to steady his shaky figure. "I want you now!" Ginji closed his eyes as he flicked his tongue through the slit of Ban's cock.

"Ginji don't!" Ban cried to snap his head back into the pillows as teeth grazed across the tip of his head, his already tight nerves spiking as that expert mouth descended over his sensitive member. "Fuck! Stop, I'm gonna come! Gin …"

"Patience," Ginji sneered playfully as he made sure to leave a generous amount of saliva against Ban's dusty flesh. "Ready?"

"Fuck yea, ya little prick!"

"Break your control?" Ginji smiled as he lifted himself above the panting brunette. "Shh, babydoll," he purred against Ban's lips as his mouth snapped open ready to speak exactly what was on his mind. "I'm about to make you feel hella good." He chuckled to inhale deeply as Ban grasped his arms and whipped him around so he was pressed against his back.

"Ya want to tease?" Ban smirked wickedly as he drew in a deep breath, "as if I'm gonna give you the control now." He slid his hands painfully slow down Ginji's sides, smirking at the tremors that rose beneath his palms.

"No Ban, please, just come into me, please no more, fuck me!" Ginji wiggled desperately to gasp as his legs were spread wide. "Ban …"

Leaning over his partner while trailing his hands beneath the blonde's knees and hoisting his legs from the bed, Ban covered the panting mouth to flick his tongue through Ginji's parted lips. Squirming to arch as he felt Ban press into the tight entrance, his body shuddering eagerly and cringe at the initial pain of the small ring failing to yield to the girth of Ban's full cock, Ginji drew in gasping pants as he wrapped his arms around Ban's strong shoulders, holding him tightly as inch by inch he was filled.

"GOD BAN!!" He shrieked as his prostate was struck head on.

His head spun as his cock's head breached the small entrance, the tight muscles repelling back instantly to clinch almost unbearably around his girth, squeezing him mercilessly while pulsing erratically against his sensitive organ in the same instant, unleashing a multitude of pain and pleasure at the same moment to take the breath straight out of his lungs. He felt Ginji's fingers on his face as he leaned heavily into his hands, trying desperately to regain his breath while trying to hold his release at bay. Slowly he raised his gaze to stare into the depths of Ginji's lust crazed eyes, his heart skipping to beat heavily through his cock, the large organ jerking up against his partner's walls and forcing a gasp from both their lips as the walls clinched unbearably around him from Ginji's pleasured reaction.

"Just fill me," Ginji shuddered while tracing Ban's face. "I'm ok; really … you won't hurt me."

Closing his eyes at the gentle caress to moan as Ginji pulled him to his lips, parting his own as the one beneath him probed him with his warm tongue, Ban's shoulders quickly locked as he nearly collapsed. Dropping his arms to the bed to wrap them then around Ginji's torso, pulling him tightly against him, Ban clinched his ass and drove forward, filling the entire warm tunnel while managing to strike his partner's prostate, the shriek of pleasure exiting the arching blonde urging the brunette to deliver a rain of fast jabs continuously to that center. Ginji huffed wildly beneath him, his arms wandering aimlessly across the bed and up the pale slightly defined chest of the brunette before he jerked him down to taste him eagerly once more.

"Harder!" He commanded while nibbling gently down Ban's neck to sink his teeth faintly into the brunette's collarbone. "Fuck me Ban, harder!" Crying out as a specifically hard jab lifted him several inches off the bed, Ginji collapsed back down into the sweeping embrace of his brunette to shriek as a strong hand wrapped around the base of his forgotten arousal.

"Come with me," Ban hissed softly while squeezing his way up Ginji's erection to slide his hand back to the base, wrapping the sweaty balls within his palm to roll them roughly before returning his hand to the bouncing rod. "Let's go together Gin."

"I'm, I'm coming," Ginji panted while moving his hands back to Ban's spine to release a small charge to send them both finally over the edge. Each cried out as hot semen burst through Ginji's tight tunnel and sprayed out to cover both their heaving chests and trembling bodies. Sure hands caught the collapsing brunette to cradle him sweetly to his sweaty chest, slightly trembling fingers brushing back the wet bangs to peer into the dazed sapphires peering at him intently. "You're so beautiful …" Ginji purred to lean down and plant his lips to Bans, slowly coxing him to join as he collected himself again.

Ban watched him with heavy eyes as he slipped back slowly, his tanned skin shimmering like copper in the darkness of the room, his eyes faintly resembling the gold of Raitei's as they glowed in the light that had sprang up to spark gently around the both of them. A content sigh eased through Ban's lips as he rested his head to the blonde's chest, his fingers curling against the soft flesh as Ginji's arms bound his shoulders, securing him to his warmth.

"Ban …" Ginji started to pause, the brunette's hum making him smile briefly, "why aren't you happy about Yuri? If she's– isn't she your friend?"

Weary eyes lifted slowly to peer at Ginji's curious gaze. "Why are you asking about that suddenly?"

"Because I can see you're still unsettled by it all." Ginji stated while slipping his fingers slowly across Ban's cheek. "What's got you so worried?"

Averting his eyes, Ban pressed closer to shiver as Ginji naturally wrapped his arms around him tighter. "It was a long time ago," he sighed while watching the circles he was tracing on Ginji's leisurely rising chest. "I was actually still living with my grandmother when we met … it wasn't the smoothest of greetings. At that time, I was still fighting with the control I **did not** have with Asclepius … trying to cope with the anger and hate that was always drowning me, from others, from myself–" Ban choked to twist away quickly.

Ginji pushed up as he watched Ban sling his legs over the side of the bed, his head bowing as he rested his arms on his knees.

"My grandmother was a small comfort if any at all … she had to focus so much of her time and energy into keeping us hidden, undetected …"

"Why," Ginji inched slowly forward to settle beside his partner, not yet touching. "Your grandmother's the strongest witch there is right … who would be stupid enough to mess with that?"

"Everyone," Ban shivered, "people always want what they can't have Gin … and ultimate power is always coveted above all else."

"And your grandmother had it? Like that scroll Yuri was talking about?"

"No, this is slightly different. This isn't world damnation as the Name of God would be … it's a simple conflict of dominance. For years they'd been trying to overthrow my grandmother with no success."

"I take it they found a way?"

"Or what they thought was one," Ban sighed, "they never really got the chance to test the theory … not yet."

"So what was it? This power they were trying to take from your grandmother?"

Ban's eyes sealed as he let himself distance himself from the present, melting back into the darkness of one of his memories. "Me …"

_**"Run child … do not stop, do not turn back. Go until your feet ache and your lungs burn … you will hurt, but you will be free. Stay until I come for you. I **__Will__** come for you!" **_

_**His tiny legs were heavy, strokes of pain ripping through his muscles and nerves to travel through the remainder of his body as he raced through the dark woods. Frantic breaths were beating down his burning chest, small grunts and squeaks popping out into the eerie voice of the forest as he stumbled against roots and creeping vines. Bright sapphires darted back over his shoulder at the distant shouts leisurely drawing nearer. A final snag of his feet had him staggering and collapsing into the soft moss branching away from a nearby oak. Hoisting his dirt sprinkled hands to wipe the dew off his cheeks to snap his gaze back down the path he'd traveled, his heart faltering as he heard the crunching of leaves and snapping of branches, he quickly scrambled over the thick roots of the oak's immense proportion to dive inside several bushes. Shaky hands snapped up to cover his mouth as several dark shadows swept past the bushels he'd crawled within, his large eyes snapping closed immediately as he tried to restrain the trembles threatening to overwhelm his small figure. **_

_**"Wait." **_

_**Flinging his eyes open as leaves crunched heavily just beyond the cover of the bushels, his fear escalading drastically as he watched the talk dark form shift leisurely toward him; his heart, his breath, froze as he stared within the olive orbs glancing down into the shrubberies, the cloak concealing the form rising slowly in the breeze. A soft gasp drifted through his throat as a glowing hand emerged from within the darkness to stretch toward his hiding spot. **_

_**"Milady! They will be coming!" **_

_**"Let them … I won't leave without this." A blinding bubble of light erupted through the dark woods as the encompassing bushel burst into the air, the uprooted earth scattering into the darkness as the darkened gaze narrowed when she stared at the bare clearing. The dust settled slowly across the mossy floor as the now infuriated olive eyes narrowed, the cloaked figure's gaze rising to peer through the dark woods as someone grasped hold of her arm to nag once more. **_

_**"Milady, please I beg you! She is coming!" **_

_**"Spread out." Her crackling voice thundered. "The treasure is here somewhere, unguarded; we are not going without him." Her gaze flickered back toward the quivering lackey. "Find him now! The one that brings him to me I may let live."**_

_**A flurry of rushed footsteps could be heard departing in every direction as the crunch of fallen leaves eventually diminished. Setting pressed up against the backside of the immense oak, his small figure curled together within its mossy bed, the hunted child trembled violently in the sobs he was trying to suppress so not to be discovered, his racing heart having calmed only a small fraction as he'd waited for the predators to either flee or discover him. He tried to draw in a calming breath that only managed to choke him as it lodged in his dry throat, bringing the shivers and sobs full force from his cracked lips as he hunched forward, arms wrapping tightly around his middle. He sat within his misery for several moments more before the trembles lessened gradually, his hiccupping breaths quieting as he turned his blurry gaze to the dark woods, sniffling softly as he pushed himself back to his aching legs, groaning as he started limping off in some random direction. Distantly he could hear the faint screams of someone calling out his name, but he didn't dare shout back, though every aching inch of his small body urged him to cry out he knew with how close the hunters were it'd be them finding him first. So he settled with following the single familiar voice he knew could never be mistaken; limping slowly through the chilly air that had settled over the woods, his trembling hands rubbing over the torn fabric of his clothes in an attempt to produce whatever warmth he could manage. A sudden shuffling behind him had a rather loud gasp burst unwillingly through his lips as he turned, staggering into his steps to widen his panicked eyes at the long strands glistening like moonbeams in the dark wood. **_

_**"Is it you?" The small voice whispered, the feminine squeak calming the pounding of his heart as his sapphires locked with eyes a shade dimmer than his own. **_

_**"I …" he stammered jitterly, his body trembling against his will as he tensed when her small, frail form moved toward him. "Don't, stay a–wa–way," he stammered as he staggered backwards, his heavy legs giving out so he crumbled sideways onto his boney hip, the impact tearing a painful hiss from his lips as he sank to the chilled ground, curling together as he couldn't find the strength to push upright and flee. "Go away, just go away, leave me alone, don't touch me …" his trembling eyes widened before squeezing tightly together, flinching skittishly as he heard a soft rustling beside him. "Please …" **_

_**"Are you ok?" **_

_**Anger boiled through his watery sapphires as he snapped his head upright, his gaze boring into the petite girl standing before him, her hand halfway extended toward him. "What the hell do you care for!? Are you here to laugh at me? If you're going to do it just do it!" **_

_**"What am I supposed to do?" Her pale blue eyes lowered sorrowfully as she watched the anger begin to replace the fearful trembles in the boy's figure. **_

_**"Yell, tell them where I am, just do it! I don't care anymore, just end it! I'm tired of this curse that is my life, just end it!" **_

_**Dropping suddenly to her knees, startling the once raving boy to watch his wide sapphires fill once more with fear and tears, his trembles increasing as they sat staring at one another, the girl slowly extended her hand again, the entire distance. **_

_**"No please!" He choked while snapping his eyes closed. **_

_**"Are you hurt?" **_

_**His eyes fluttered open slowly as he felt the soft pressure of her fingers on his cheek before they breezed up to scoot his bangs back, her pale eyes peering sorrowfully at him. A small gasp left his lips as he watched tears start to slip down her cheeks, following their mesmerizing trail down her slender jawline to drip slowly down to her lap, darkening the light garment she was wearing. **_

_She's ... is she crying for me ... but– no one has ever ... why is she crying for me? _

_**He sat frozen on the support of his hands, afraid for the moment to move his body or eyes from the girl in front of him, there was something unnatural yet mesmerizing about her that had his breath staled in his chest. Her presence was at once calming and unsettling because he couldn't quite read her intentions. It was like finding a book, beautifully illustrated across its outer binding with several enticing descriptions intended to draw you in so you'd open the cover and find its inside completely blank. **_

_**"You are hunted as well … aren't you?" **_

_**"As … well …" he disbelieving repeated, slowly rolling over the meaning til fresh tears came to his eyes, understanding the veil that held her at a distance from him. A shield he himself had to erect as well so he could get through his life, through the torments of 'gifts' that deemed to destroy rather than aid him. Just because of someone else's selfish desires to have it all. **_

_**"It's alright," she soothed while combing her fingers back through his hair, a painful smile rising to her lips as she leaned closer. "You are alright now." Her eyes brightened as he suddenly lunged forward, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, the force of the hug knocking her backwards so they were both lying in the mossy floor. She sat still for only a moment before her hand rose to settle on top his head. "It's ok."**_

_**"I thought … I thought I was the only one, the only one …" **_

_**"Don't think about it," she commanded gently while pushing on his shoulder, smiling sweetly as he refused to release her though he did hoist his gaze sheepishly to peer at her. "The pain won't subside if you don't let it go. Eventually, we will have to face it but right now, we don't need to deal with it all." **_

_**A soft sniffle eased through his throat as he pushed himself straight, blushing slightly at how he'd practically attacked a girl, who simply chuckled at his reddening cheeks. "I uh, um, I'm sorry for–" he jerked around as he felt the presence a second too late, the fist slamming into his gut a testament to his carelessness. A choked cry cut off his dry lips as he was grasped by his hair and hauled roughly off the ground, his small legs kicking uselessly at the cloaked figure chuckling snidely at his struggling form. **_

_**"Hello little Heir … how fortunate it is that you decided to play around with your little friend. Too bad she'll not live to see the glorious chaos you're going to rain down on this world!" **_

_**"No!" He shrieked while kicking up at the man's chest to cry out as his abdomen was punched, the air beaten easily from his small lungs. He wheezed desperately as the man settled him against his hip before turning toward the huddled figure of the girl, her pale eyes staring petrified up at him. Teary eyes rose with a struggle to peer at the paler mirror image of his own, however a sad resolve had settled within hers. **_

_**Don't think about it. She mouthed as tears slipped off her smooth chin. **_

_What is that damn incantation! God, I wish I knew this damned summoning! __**His eyes screwed tightly together as he tried to focus back on one of the many lessons with his grandmother that he'd zoned out during, lessons that he now desperately regretted ignoring. Because of his carelessness, an innocent person was going to die, someone that he actually genuinely cared for … someone that could actually be his first real friend. **__I have to save her ... I can save her, I have the power, I am stronger than him, I have the deadliest 'gift' in this world. There is a god within me ... somewhere ... __**his teary eyes lifted once more to gasp as he saw the surge of power spiraling around the witch's hand, his sickening laugh making the boy grind his teeth into his cracked lip. **__PLEASE!! I know I have no right to ask of you when all I've done is disregarded you, push you away and try to fight something innately born, but please ... don't let her be taken away from me! Help me! And I'll do whatever; I'll do anything you want just save her! _

_**Sobs choked through him as he watched the magic blast toward the girl, her shriek drowning within his own as he struggled frantically in the man's hold. "No!! You son of a bitch! You killed her, you fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you," he shrieked frantically to scream out as the man's grip dug into his ribs, the angry curse leaving his lips making the boy turn to smile as he saw the glowing sphere draped around the girl's now dirty torn figure. "N– no …" **_

**Child **

_**A gasp leapt off the boy's lips as his struggles stopped, his breathing freezing within his small figure as chills began to crawl up his spine. Copper scales flashed briefly before his wide gaze to fade once again, leaving a curious and foreboding sensation churning within his already strained mind. Then a relaxing warmth enveloped him, pushing away the aches, the burn of the few cuts, the doubt and hatred for himself. He was resting on his knees, his cold hands balancing the remaining weight before he settled backwards to raise his palms up in transfixed awe. A golden light seemed to be pouring from within his skin to drip over the edges of his hands. The sudden brush of a leathery, comfortingly warm tongue on his cheek drew the boy's gaze up into a massive orb of golden and scarlet light. Rationally he should've been terrified to come face to face with the enormous creature curling around him, the head easily double his entire size leaning slowly closer til the rough though curiously soft nose nudged against his cheek. His hands shook with glee as he slowly reached up to the snake, a rushed breath easing through him as he touched the edge of its powerful jaw, tracing backwards to the extent of what he could reach before he drew his arms back toward him, caressing the rounded nose while he turned his gaze back to the snake's entrancing eyes. **_

**You Have Summoned Me **

_I ... I need your help ... I– I don't _

_**Its tongue slithered forth with a sound all too familiar with a shushing parent trying to calm their frightened child. Slowly it curled the entirety of its enormous body in a curl around the small boy, its head circling around him to slowly ease toward his right shoulder, biting so suddenly into the tiny forearm, the boy gasped in surprise rather than pain. He looked curiously at the reptile, watching its copper scales in amazement as one by one they began to glow, taking on different shades and colors, many he'd never seen before and would yet to see ever again. Leisurely the snake rolled back so it was facing him again, its head resting into his lap for a moment with a gentle sigh as he examined his right arm, tracing the few scales that had erected over his wrist to disappear beneath his caressing touch. **_

**It Is Time **

_**Slowly it hoisted its head, its golden scarlet eyes capturing the now glowing sapphires as they lifted to peer merrily upon his god and it to its vessel. **_

_I am ready. _

**It Will Hurt**

_I don't care. __**His brows furrowed determinedly as he used the support of the snake's body to climb to his feet. **__I was born for this ... right? __**His smile was almost cocky as the god nodded with a small smirk. **_

_**"Clever little bitch," the man snarled as he watched the girl drop her heavy arms, her breaths rushing forward as she struggled to keep herself from collapsing in exhaustion. "Try that again …" he mused to grunt as the boy suddenly jerked in his grasp, the piercing wail making both him and the girl cringe. **_

_**Fire was coursing through his already aching body, peeling away his flesh and erupting his blood vessels, every muscle and nerve already far gone when his bones began to shatter. **_

**You Must Be Renewed**

_**Hard breaths were beating down his chest while his hands snapped up to bury into his scalp, his wide eyes blind in the waves of power that began to pulse around him. Still he continued to release his bloodcurdling scream, drawing the attention of the hunter leader and her lackeys and the few people intent on saving him. **_

**And Only Then Can You Be Born Anew **

_Help me ... it hurts! _

**And It Will Every Time After Until We Are Finally One My Little One**

_What do I do!? _

**I Am Here Little One, Command Me**

_**I Am Here**_

_**"Snake Bite!!"**_

_**The man's breath faltered as his eyes had unfortunately drifted down toward the now still figure of the boy, his own eyes widening in absolute fear as the once soft, childish sapphires snapped up to snare his own gaze, the rage and death glowing within his dark eyes making him nearly release the contents of his bladder. Sitting several feet back, her pale eyes teared as she watched the terrifying and ultimately beautiful scene unfolding before her, no matter the gruesome end the attacker met. The young boy that only a moment ago had been so vulnerable slowly straightened himself as he turned to end the attack, his chocolate strands glistening white in the light boiling off his very skin. What arched away from him had her breath stalling, her frightened gaze watching the artistic snap and recoil of the corporeal reptile with a morbid satisfaction as it whirled around to finish the command the boy was releasing. **_

_**The witch collapsed to the ground with a resounding crack, his blood rushing unnoticed through the mossy floor into the dark wood. A choked gasp escaped the boy's lips as he stared at his hands, the sound quickly changing to sobs as he collapsed to his knees, bending over to hold himself when the trembles began to shake him violently. Ignoring the protesting muscles that began to scream at her as she pushed herself to her feet, the girl dashed clumsily over the distance to drop beside him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his hands rose to grasp her arm, both of them holding each other tightly as they waited for his emotions to release and run the needed course. **_

_**"I killed him!" He sobbed while twisting his head from side to side while pressing himself closer to the smaller girl. "I just …" **_

_**"You had to, he was … he would've hurt you, there was nothing else you could've done. He didn't give you any other option." **_

**Little One **

_**His watery sapphires rose slowly to peer at the remorseful snake, its massive head dropping shamefully as it watched him quiver in his guilt. Choking back his breath as he scooted forward, one of his bloodied hands extending toward the massive head, the snake came forward quickly to settle its head to the boy's shoulder as he hugged its throat desperately, sobbing as the massive body curled around him. **_

**Forgive Me**

_Will it get easier?_

**Eventually**

_**A soft sigh eased through the girl's chest as she continued to stroke her fingers through the damp chocolate strands, completely unaware of the moment that had passed between the boy and his guardian. Watching him carefully as he slowly pushed himself upright, his hand rubbing against his nose before rising to wipe away the tears, she smiled softly, reassuringly. **_

_**"I'm sorry … for dragging you into this …" **_

_**She shook her head slowly before catching the hands rubbing at his eyes. "Though different … we are still the same. We need each other." She smiled. "Where else would I go … all I want to do is be here with you." Her breath exited in a rush as he hugged her tightly, her smile breaking wider as she wrapped her arms around his back in turn. "I will always be with you. Whether you want me to be now or not." She joked teasingly. **_

_**"Thank you …" he sighed while letting his heavy eyes flutter closed. **_

_**"Yuri." **_

_**He pulled back to peer curiously at her. "…" **_

_**"My name," she smiled to blush, "its Yuri." **_

_**"Oh," he squeaked sheepishly, "I uh …" a sigh eased through his chest as he rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck. "B-Ban …" **_

_**The sudden rushed footsteps had both children jumping quickly to their feet, Yuri cringing slightly and Ban snarling as the snake god hissed softly around him, the shouts however that reached their ears had them relaxing slightly as the first few people came pushing through the low branches. **_

_**"Here … over here!" A man shouted while turning to wave his torch, his dark eyes turning back to hold up his hands as Ban took an involuntary step backwards. "Its alright, we're with the search party, we mean you no harm." He nodded as his comrade nodded slowly. **_

_**"Where is he!?" A high voice shouted over the other rushed voices, the sound bringing the emotions raging back through Ban's small figure as he watched the tall woman emerge through the brush, her hair glistening like gold and silver at once in the torch light. **_

_**"Grandma!" He shrieked while sprinting toward the woman dropping quickly to her knees to pull him into her embrace as he flung himself toward her. **_

_**"Oh Ban, thank heavens you're alright. I've been so worried … you did well, child … you stayed safe." Her wise voice cracked with the emotions she was trying not to let slip out so not to worsen the sobbing boy's anxiety. "It's alright Ban, its ok. I'm here … I'll not let you go again. No more little one, it will not happen anymore, I swear it." Her pale eyes drifted slowly past Ban's teary face to peer curiously at Yuri as a young man rushed toward her to pull her into a strong embrace. Yuri's bright eyes remained on Ban to smile as she caught the Witch Queen's gaze. **_

_**Thank you. She mouthed while combing her long slender fingers through Ban's hair, the other sweeping slowly down the torn fabric on his back, slowly working the trembles out of him as the exhaustion began to take its toll. **_

_**A small nod and Yuri smiled brightly. You're welcome. **_

Exhaling a long breath as he brushed his fingers down the soft edge of Ginji's encompassing arms as they pulled him suddenly closer, his sapphires now milky with the resurfaced emotions the memory unlocked leisurely rolled back to stare across the tousled bedspread, wandering aimlessly as he resorted his straying thoughts. Ginji's warm breath rushed across his shoulder as he tightened his hold, pulling his back further into his chest. He smiled at the tenderness of the embrace to shift slightly within his partner's imprisoning arms, easing his gaze around til he could see Ginji's glowing brown eyes slowly rolling open to peer sorrowfully, desperately at him.

"Oh Ban …" he sighed softly to let his eyes seal once more, his brows knotting as he shot the breath out of his lungs. "I wish there was something I could say that would make everything better."

"You don't need to say anything," Ban shook his head to lift his hand to settle it to Ginji's cheek as he curled his legs toward his chest, shivering as Ginji pulled him closer, enveloping him completely with his body as he tugged him firmly into his lap. "You've never had to say anything to calm me Ginji … it's just you. It's enough, your presence, your touch … you drown me in a world I should've never come to know. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I could be so happy. It's all your fault you know."

"Really," Ginji purred seductively, "well, I'll gladly take the blame for that."

"Somehow, I thought you would." Ban sighed to exhale sharply as he was pressed firmly into the mattress. "Gin …"

Staring down at the wide eyed brunette, Ginji slowly hoisted a hand to cradle Ban's chin, stroking his thumb absentmindedly along the unbearably soft skin while leaning forward to press his lips feather soft on the corner of the brunette's mouth, inhaling deeply as the smaller youth turned to meet his lips with his own. The hand grasping his arm tightened considerably, just short of breaking til he regained his composure and released the hold, letting his hand journey instead down to stroke jittering sensations through Ginji's spine. He gasped loudly while slipping his hand beneath Ban's knee to hoist the slender leg, pulling him agonizingly closer as their desires began to burn painfully again.

"There's still … a lot I don't understand," he rasped while pressing Ban's leg off to the side, spreading him wide open and making him an enticing image to behold. "I understand Yuri a bit more now, and I understand why you've been kinda jumpy and holding me at a distance. I don't really understand this scroll or battle with the angels and demons; I don't see how a piece of paper can be used to destroy a God or something that's become just as strong." Ban's lips curled into a smile as he listened to the blonde talk rationally, it was a rare occurrence. "I don't care about that though. You can be the intelligent one again, and I'll just shoot when you tell me to." He grinned. "But as for the other thing … the something else that was in the Limitless Fortress, the thing that you believe was responsible for everything that was happening to you– I will take them out if they dare try to hurt you again. If they want to pick a fight then they'll find they picked it with the wrong person. No one else is going to hurt you Ban, I swear it. The torment ends here and now."

"Gin," Ban sighed sadly, his hand stroking gently along the knotted brows, "this is one thing you can't fight."

Pulling his hand back to set it to Ban's abdomen, Ginji sealed his eyes. "I may not be a witch, I may not stand a chance against the people that will come for you … but I'll stand in the way nonetheless. I'm going to be your shield this time Ban. I will protect you!"

Half lidded sapphires peered at him steadily before he pushed into his elbows, raising himself a portion so he didn't have to strain to reach the blonde's cheek. "Gin …"

"Nothing you say will change my mind," he stubbornly growled.

"No," Ban sighed while shaking his head; "after we help Yuri I … I want you to– make me yours."

Ginji's breath had stalled in the process of traveling up his chest. He stared at his partner who gradually began to turn scarlet beneath his gaze. Slowly his eyes softened, his parted lips pressing together into an eager smile as he dropped over his partner, drawing him tenderly close while raining kisses over his throat and face.

"I love you Ban … I love you so much!"

Burying his face into Ginji's collarbone, Ban wrapped his arms tightly around the strong shoulders as he was hauled off the bed to be cradled against Ginji's warm chest. "Gin … it will only ever be you!"

* * *

His dreams had been haunting, leaving him awake since the early dawn, the darkness that encompassed him seeming to intensify his deep desires. Every time he'd let his eyes flutter closed he'd be assaulted by images of an unfamothable beauty lying prone beneath the suffocating body of someone he'd once dedicated his servitude to. His breaths would increase as he'd watch that slender body twist suddenly, his muscles curling powerfully as he fought to contain his deadly strength, the small arch of his lower back as he was touched delicately. Heat raced directly to his groin when he was able to see the pale body unveiled, ignoring for the moment that the one twisting his entrancing face in pleasure was descending to a portion of his desirable body he wanted to wrap his mouth around.

Shido turned his pale gaze toward the east, watching the pale light easing slowly over the horizon with an irritable scowl. _Did you have a pleasant night Midou? Rutting like a whore with that fool!_ With a shake of his head he hoisted his gaze to the few birds hopping out of their nests to chirp in the rising sun. _How pathetic am I … why do I even care what he does? I hate the sneaky bastard! Its Ginji I care about, not him … I Am Not Attracted To Him!_

Glancing down through the loft's window where they'd both started out the night, Toshiki felt a sudden anxiety settle through his nerves as he stared down at the Beast Master.

Brushing slowly down the brightened street, sliding easily around the occasional body gracing the sidewalks as the bitter wind cut through their garments in search of their vulnerable flesh, a dark cloak whipped up off the slender legs that paused in the middle of a crosswalk. Dusty olive orbs rose slowly from the veil of the drooping hood to peer into the midnight blue skies as pale crimson and honey began to bleed across the horizon, peering carefully at each disappearing star before turning once more to Shinjuku.

"Finally the hunt is over."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. I hope this was worth the wait. I really enjoyed writing it, aside from the desperate tender moments with Ban and Ginji, I threw in so many more elements to help get the story into further motion. Its getting super fun to write for since I've got it to the point that I want it. Major twists are about to begin: Himiko and Ban's stand off IS in the next chapter, I'm going to make Shido become a near impossible rival for Ginji to escape when concerning Ban. With Ban's flashbacks are going to come more drama for our sexy Jagan Master. And for these I want to hear what you guys think, let me know what you thought of where I was going with Ban and Yamato's relationship. Was his link with Asclepius cool or no? And no worries to those that like Ginji, I havent forgot our loveable eel. The Aingeal Ezekiel's going to be coming back for him. Oooh, SPOILER!? Maybe, got questions ask!! Paul's about to go into his Gale Emperor mode, Teshimine's gonna be showing up soon, Maria's coming, Kazuki and Juubei, havent forgot them or Makubex and Sakura. And there's a major curve ball coming in the next couple chapters that I'm SO excited about. Gonna start writing for that one soon. And a ghost from the Get Backers past IS coming back to haunt one of them. Will it be good or bad? =}

Ok, thanks again guys for being super patient with me. Give me some good reviews and I'll get the next chapters up real fast. *One's ready to be throw up anyway, was waiting for the additional chapter since they're connected, but if you guys convince me, maybe I'll throw it up early.* Up to you, reviews aren't hard to write. XD

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **And I'm back as promised with a quick update!! So I was actually really surprised no one begged for me to throw this chapter up sooner. It was done with chapter 20. Guess that means not many of you actually read all my goofy AN's. Ah well. Maybe you should start =} Ok so you guys should be happy, I got 2 chapters for you here and its less than a week update XD. Hopefully I can continue to do this. Heheh fingers crossed. So, here's the twist to the story. Himiko's conflict with Ban finally, Shido and Ginji's rivalry comes out with massive heat. And appearances from the other characters as I promised. So without further ado ... AWESOMENESS!!! JK lol, not tooting my own horn, BEEP BEEP BEEP!! XD, sorry super excited, these chapters are what I've wanted to write for a while cause it starts the climax of the story. The roles Ginji and Ban are supposed to play with the angels and demons is going to be explained soon. That past that haunts our Get Backers is coming up soon. And bigger issues for Ban and Ginji's relationship start to come up. Shido and Toshiki and several other characters are going to start going hardcore for Ban. Poor Ginji. Teshimine and Paul kicking ass coming up. The story behind major badass devil A'Sirus will be explained soon. I got a twist you guys will never guess for her. Muwhahahha. Guess if you can heheheeh. Dare You!!! Hmmm much more too so please continue coming back and REVIEW PPL PLEASE!!! It helps me so much as a writer, seeing ppl take the time to give me a congrats or tell me I'm doing good is serious motivation. So you motivate, I write. Fair trade off? I think so. =} Thanks, enjoy!!

**Warnings: **The usual: language, blood and violence, MAJOR LEMONS

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

* * *

**21**

Rushing quickly through the now noisy streets, her long ebony hair swishing from one side to the next as she maneuvered around the heavy foot traffic, Natsumi turned her gaze across her shoulder as Rena whined behind her.

"Natsumi, why couldn't we have taken a cab? Or had your dad drop us off?"

"It's not that far from my house, why waste the money?"

"Because my feet hurt!"

"You'll live," Natsumi smirked evilly, "besides you were the one that wouldn't shut up about Ban last night, don't you want to make sure he's ok?"

"Uhhh yes," Rena flushed as she lifted her hand to her chest, "do you think he's alright? He was pretty beat up."

"Yeah," Natsumi giggled, "unfortunately for those two nothing ever goes smoothly."

"But do you think Ban's ok?"

"Yes Rena," she giggled, "I'm sure he's ok, that guy's too stubborn to let anything beat him."

"Thank God!" She sighed dramatically, "I swear my heart had stopped when I saw him!"

"You got it that bad huh," Natsumi sighed to glance into the pale sky, "if you're serious about this crush of yours why don't you ask him out already, the worst that could happen is he says no."

"Yeah and that's exactly why I can never do it!" Rena hyperventilated. "To be rejected by him would be devastating!"

"I think you're over dramatizing this a bit," Natsumi moaned as she paused on a corner, stretching her legs while waiting for the crosswalk. "Wouldn't it be worse if you could've had him but never took the chance to find out?"

"I suppose," she nodded while following the more hyper of the two across the street. "So what should I do?"

"Well, you need to start talking to him more so he knows you exist," Natsumi snickered while Rena released an exasperated groan.

"But I always mess up when I talk to him! I choke!"

"Aah, one of the many advantages of being Ban Midou," she smiled, "he can reduce women into a sniveling mess with a mere glance."

"Natsumi this isn't funny! I don't think you're taking this seriously at all!"

"Nope, come on the sooner we get there the sooner you'll know if Ban's ok!"

"Natsumi!" Rena screamed after the sprinting girl.

* * *

Holding a small brown bag firmly against her chest while peeking out from beneath the overly large hood concealing her face and fairly her entire body, Yuri slowly glanced behind her to the now bustling city as Paul lead them back through Shinjuku.

_It's such a large city … how will I know where to even start? _

"Is it alright if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" Paul inquired while turning another corner on the way to the Honky Tonk.

Turning back around to peer up at the stoic expression on the middle aged man's face, she nodded slightly while readjusting her grip on the sack. "Sure."

"Truthfully?"

"I'm not going to hide anything from you Paul, if you want to know something go ahead and ask; it's alright."

"Glad to hear," he breathed softly while narrowing his gaze behind the cover of his dark glasses. "Tell me then, what exactly is your relationship with Ban?"

Her feet shuffled clumsily as she faltered in her step, her heart picking up slightly as she maintained her hold on the sake while keeping herself upright, the hand falling on her arm to steady her only accomplishing the increased jitter of her nerves.

"M– my relationship … with–"

"You can try to play it off as much as you want as nothing, but I know better, you should know better. Ban doesn't just accept some random person with open arms. He's cynical, he's judgmental and harsh, but it's managed to keep him safe, alive, for these many long years. And then there's the fact that you are a witch …"

"Half blood."

"Doesn't matter, witch is witch," Paul stated flatly, his eyes never wavering causing Yuri's nerves to squirm. "It's a red warning to him; he would never just accept something that crucial as mundane as a comment from Shido. You know each other, that much I know; it's the only way to explain his nonchalant care with your presence. So I ask again, what is your relationship with him?" He demanded, his pace stopping as he finally turned his concealed gaze down on her.

She stared up at the café owner with a soft smile, relief clearly shimmering out of her eyes. "You really care about him …"

"He's like a son to me …" Paul stated while glancing away, "I've seen him suffer more times than I care to relate … and the business with the witches, his heritage … it torments him tremendously."

"I'm not here to hurt him." She shook her head slowly while reaching out to settle her hand on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Please believe me when I say I can't stand seeing him suffering either."

"Swear to me," Paul exhaled while lifting his hand to pull hers from his arm, clasping it gently within his palms. "You aren't here for the coming ascension!"

"I had no idea he was even here," she nodded, "last I'd seen him was in Germany. I am, truthfully, here only to find that scroll and put it in Gabriel's hands."

Releasing her hand to start back down the street, Paul nodded while lifting his hand to press his finger against his glasses, in a very Ban-like style. "For your sake … it better be." His gaze drifted down to the girl as she trotted back along his side, the smile creeping across her cheeks causing a softer grin to twitch his own lips.

"I'm glad there are some people out there that will still fight to protect him, rather than incapacitate him." She sighed while glancing down into the bag. "I was so worried when I had to leave him … I didn't know if he was going to break. I didn't get to say good bye so I'm sure he probably thought I'd abandoned him. You have no idea how happy I am that he'll even talk to me."

"Thank Ginji for that," Paul stated while turning the final corner, the Honky Tonk creeping out of the distance. "He cracked Ban's walls and melted the ice he'd let build up around his heart."

"Yes," she smiled while bowing her head. "Ginji. He seems so free when he's with him. He's happy."

Turning to regard the young girl standing several paces behind him, her gaze in the sack within her arms while a merry smile filled the corners of her lips, Paul exhaled as he moved to unlock the Honky Tonk. "More than I've seen in years."

"Would it– would it be ok if I go up and see them, just to drop this off," she held the sack up for inspection while inquiring skittishly. "I'll be real quiet. I won't wake them."

Paul paused in the process of unlocking the café, his gaze falling on the tense girl to smile amusedly. "Be my guest, I don't care. You can pounce on 'em for all I care, just make sure Ban stays slightly alive … he needs to pay off his tab."

Hoisting her gaze as Paul pushed the door open, the bell ringing softly while a smile spread across her cheeks, Yuri nodded with a giggle before trotting into the Honky Tonk. "'Kay, I'll do my best, thank you."

Slipping carefully around the corner to rush up the stairs, gliding up the tiny hall in a matter of seconds, she stopped abruptly in front of the door, calming her racing heart and hot breaths while grasping the doorknob. It eased easily from its frame without a sound, a realization that had her brows knotting in worry. If the boys were indeed sleeping and she were in fact not her but possibly Ezekiel or worse, A'Sirus, would they have awoken to defend themselves. A crippling dread pressed against her chest as her heart skipped. The door swung open quickly, though still silently, the only minimal change was the soft swish of the air being beat by the wooden structure.

Her eyes widened as her heavy breath paused in the process of rushing through her gaping mouth. Her gaze drifted through the dark room with little difficulty to settle on the blonde leaning up against the bed's headboard, a slightly bewildered yet highly amused grin plastered across his face. Before she could find her voice he brought a finger to his lips, the breath slipping past it soft and soothing. Her eyes followed his dropping gaze to the lean form pressed up against him, a slender arm outstretched over the blonde's waist, fingers curling into the sheets as a smooth sigh escaped the brunette.

She crossed the room in several measured steps, her eyes never breaking away from the slumbering male as with each new angle she stepped, he became more enticing and damnably beautiful. The morning sun managed to peek within the dark room on slim occasions as the weatherworn curtains fluttered magically, creeping its fingers of golden dust along the carpet and bedspreads lying in jumbled patterns across his sprawled form. His pale skin glowed entrancingly beneath the warm mist, the ivory flesh once a fair tan beneath the radiance of the room's shadows sparkled like milky gold in the soft light.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered softly once she got close enough.

He shook his head slowly, his glowing eyes brightening as he slid his warm fingers across Ban's cheek, a smile rising as he watched the content grin spread across the brunette's peaceful, sleep ridden face. A pleasurable moan crawled through Ban's parting lips as Ginji lifted his eyes to peer at a slightly anxious Yuri.

"I've been awake for a while … I've just–" his eyes traveled once more to Ban's serene face. "I like to watch him when he sleeps … when his defenses are down."

"It's not a common thing." It was a simple statement of the truth, but seeing as how she didn't know Ginji knew about hers and Ban's past, she believed he'd see it as a question.

"Yea," Ginji sighed as he slid his finger across the brunette's cheek. "He's ok though. A lot of the blood wasn't his. He just really needed some rest, he was beyond exhausted."

"I remember," she sighed while letting her eyes drift back toward the brunette. "I uh, Ginji I'm truthfully sorry about everything that's happened. I never meant for anyone to get this hurt …"

"I know," he smiled as Ban's cheek pressed into his hand. "But you need to stop blaming yourself for it Yuri. It's not like you wanted them to come to your home and try to steal you away."

"No," she shook her head while letting the sack slip down her torso to her thighs as she dropped her gaze. "But he … never would've gotten so hurt …"

"No maybe not … but we don't really have any way to know if that's true or not," he smiled up at the girl chewing guiltily at her lip. "Do we?"

Yuri made a soft grunting sound as she peered once more into the sack; anywhere but into those innocent brown eyes. "I uh, these are some clothes … Paul thought Ban may not want to wear those bloody rags."

Glancing to the sack being squeezed mercilessly between Yuri's arms and chest, Ginji tried to suppress a small laugh. "Thanks, I'm sure Ban will appreciate that … or may not, who knows." He giggled while taking the sack as she quickly thrust it forward, another grunt escaping her while she blushed at the brash offering. "Oh umm Yuri …" he paused as his fingers wrapped around the sack. "I uh, I know about– Ban and you."

Both sat in utter silence for what seemed like eternity til Yuri finally let her breath out, a smile creeping into the corners of her lips as she hoisted her bright gaze to Ginji's anxious chocolates. "He told you then?"

"Well, I kinda figured it out myself," Ginji sheepishly grinned to peer at Ban as he shifted, "but he elaborated a bit … I know there's some things he still hasn't told me though. I want to ask him about the– I want to know a little more about the witches that have been after him, but I … I don't want to upset him. He was really tense and jumpy when he was remembering everything. I'm just thankful it hasn't troubled his sleeping."

"It's because you're with him," Yuri smiled weakly to sit on the edge of the bed, settling the sack on a nearby chair before she let her eyes return to Ginji. "When we were younger, he didn't sleep … at all. I could hear him, every night, shrieking … and sobbing consistently. Seeing him like that," she nodded to Ban, Ginji's gaze following. "You have no idea how happy it makes me."

"I see," Ginji mumbled while slipping his hand down to settle it atop the pale thin hand buried into the sheets resting over his stomach. _Can I make that much of a difference?_ "Yuri … those people, the witches– were they ever …"

"I don't know," she shook her head as she let her eyes fall into her lap. "I– only Anri can tell you that for certain."

"If he will," Ginji sighed to let himself rest completely back against the headboard, his eyes lifting to stare at the ceiling.

"It's hard to relive something like that," Yuri stated as she looked back toward the blonde, "unburying a past can have repercussions for people like us; we're tied deeply into magic. Just remembering it could trigger something he may not be able to come back from again. I know it must be hard for you, but you have to trust his judgment on this one Ginji. Witches and black magic are a completely different world; it sets apart from the life you are accustomed to."

"But I can protect him if he'd only let me," Ginji whimpered while dropping his head, his torso hunching forward to drape across Ban. "I don't want there to be any more walls between us, I want him to let me in."

_Oh Ginji …_ Yuri's eyes trembled as tears rose.

"Maybe its selfish of me," he sniffled pathetically as he let his face bury into the sheets. _But I love him … so much …_

"Gin."

Releasing a startled gasp as the chest beneath him dipped with the soft purr of his name, Ginji shot his head up to turn his eyes on the sleep crusted sapphires fluttering wearily so they could peer steadily at his tear stained face. A long breath eased through Ban's lips as he hoisted a hand to rub his thumb through a tear's path.

"You're crying."

Sniffling while drawing in a deep breath, Ginji shook his head as he cupped the hand to his cheek, "I'm ok …"

"Liar."

"Ban-chan," he pouted to turn his lips into his partner's palm, delicately caressing the soft and calloused patches of pale flesh. "What a hurtful thing to say."

The corner of Ban's lips twitched amusedly as he quickly pushed his other hand to Ginji's head, fighting desperately to retrieve his hand. "Eel! Quit it; that freaken tickles!"

Sighing softly as her own lips curled into an amused though slightly sad smile, Yuri pushed slowly from the bed to start toward the stairs.

"Yuri wait," Ban called to push Ginji forcefully back so he could sit up, the hands grasping his bare hips halting his leap from the bed however. "I–"

"You're still naked Ban," Ginji chuckled quietly to brush his lips along the low edge of Ban's spine, forcing a shiver to race through the brunette as his back tensed.

Yuri watched the brunette as he slowly turned his gaze from his partner, a slight flush in his cheeks. "It's ok Anri," she smiled, "I know … and I'm glad you told him, or confirmed his suspensions." She chuckled as he swung around quickly and the blonde shrieked merrily. "Eventually I knew you would tell him at least. You need him Anri; you should let him in more often." She winked before grasping the doorknob. "Don't be too long."

"Don't …" Ban stuttered to freeze as he saw the devious smirk on her lips, "Yuri!"

"I'll be down stairs." Her soft voice called.

He stared blankly at the door for several seconds til Ginji's strong arms bound his chest, the breath rushing against his throat causing his heart to flutter and his eyes to roll with the heated gasp escaping his parting lips.

"Ginji!"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Hmm," he nodded to twitch as Ginji directed him back into the sheets, his larger darker body settling on top of him as hands and lips came back to life. "We don't have time for this, there's– everyone's coming …"

"I'll make this quick then," Ginji purred down Ban's throat, his eyes sealing as he felt the body beneath him arch hungrily.

* * *

Article after article of clothing came flying out of the spacious closet until Hevn emerged, her pale eyes glaring scrutinizingly at a perky dress before she let it fall to the floor as well, retreating once more into her den. The phone balanced between her shoulder and ear continued to buzz loudly as the negotiator finally emerged with a pair of slacks and a fairly discrete top; at least as fairly discrete as Hevn would allow.

"No," she nearly shouted into the phone, the clothes tossed roughly to her bed as she snatched up the small device to set it right, "No you listen to me, I'm not going to be swindled just because I'm a woman alright. You fed me false information that nearly got my boys killed, so you better tell me what the hell went wrong in there! I don't care how you do it, I don't care who you have to interrogate, but you better figure out exactly what's going on in Mugenjou or else you're going to lose a very generous contact!" Blowing her breath clear as she set her hand to her hip, Hevn smiled triumphantly as she nodded, "yes, now that's what I like to hear. Bye."

Snapping the device closed, she slid her hands down to start removing her nightgown when a sudden urgent pounding on her door had her nearly jumping out of her skin. Drawing in a calm breath as she slid her hand from her chest, her racing heart continuing to beat heavily against her ribs as she stepped out of her bedroom to stare across the living quarter to the suddenly enormous door. She swallowed nervously as her legs all but dragged her across the plush carpet.

_What if it's one of those people … _

Her manicured hands settled slowly onto the door as she peaked through the spyglass, her pale honey eyes widening drastically as she gasped horrifically. The bolts snapped loudly as she threw the door open, her arms wrapping quickly around the collapsing blonde. A strong hand came up to grasp her small arm, squeezing it painfully as they staggered back into her apartment, the door clicking soundlessly when Hevn finally lost control of the weight and dropped back onto her ass. Deep pants rushed through her lips as she sat up, her hands brushing up the torn drench coat to push against the whiskered chin, her pale eyes gazing deeply into the dazed blue eyes that tried to focus on her face.

"I– I didn't know where else to go …"

"What happened!? You are torn apart!" She hyperventilated as she pushed against the blood matted clothes. "I need to get these off, I need to see how serious it is."

"Not any worse than you're used to," exhaling shakily, the blonde slowly pushed against his knees to grasp Hevn jaw, holding her immobile to stare deeply into her beautiful scared eyes. "I need to speak to Ginji Amano … while everything is fresh in my mind."

"That can wait; I need to stop the bleeding!"

"Screw the damn cuts, where is he Hevn, I need to warn him now before it's too late!" He sighed raspily as he toppled over, Hevn shrieking as she dove after him. "It may already be too late …"

* * *

Dark rainclouds slowly began to roll across the bright morning skies, blotting out the sun as the cloaked figure paused against the edge of the street, pale olive eyes narrowing irritably before turning toward the tall apartment. The massive heels clicked loudly as she darted toward the door, the three/four steps leapt up easily before the locked structure swung open abruptly, cracking as it collided with the wall. A heavy breath eased into the silent building as she passed like a shadow, ascending the numerous levels to turn slowly toward a particular hall.

_How long have you endured the torment … put yourself out of your misery and give in to me … the passing will be undeniably gentler. _

Exhaling a painful breath through her already lacerated throat, her small limbs curling slowly til she was a small ball in the midst of her large bed, Himiko hoisted her blood stained fingers to bury them once more into her temples. Her small body trembled violently when the olive eyed being paused beside the bed, her shadowed face creasing in rage as she thrust her arm from beneath the cloak to bury her fingers into the soft flesh of the last Kudo's throat. A strangled gasp escaped Himiko as she slowly wrapped her hand around the woman's wrist.

"You will stop fighting me."

Burying her fingers into the delicate skin, Himiko opened her burning eyes. "Never … I won't help you hurt him!"

"Honey," she smirked to slam her other hand to Himiko's abdomen. Pulling a small marble from within the cloak, the elder watched its amber core slowly darken and burn menacingly before she turned toward the wailing girl. "You haven't a choice." Thrusting her hand forward, she jammed the marble down Himiko's throat. "You belong to me. And if you won't do it yourself … I'll use your body for you."

_No …_ Himiko sobbed to snap her eyes closed. _Ban–_

* * *

Tucking his hand into the dripping glass, the towel turning chilly quickly against his fingertips, Paul smirked amusedly as Natsumi and Rena both bombarded Yuri the moment she came around the corner. And that was nearly thirty minutes ago.

"How could you never have had a boyfriend!?" Natsumi huffed, "surely even witches can have a boyfriend!"

"Well, we're not ones to talk," Rena flushed while Natsumi glanced at her, slack jawed. "None of the boys seem to pay us any mind either."

"That's not true!" Natsumi protested to glance quickly toward Toshiki as he tried to muffle his laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"Nothing," he smiled to glance at the counter, his pale blue eyes shining amusedly.

"Not having a boyfriend is a cautious choice," Yuri stated while staring up at the ceiling, her hands balancing her chin. "I'm part witch remember, its kinda a hindrance in getting a boy to work up the guts."

"Why!?"

"Cause it is."

"That's not an excuse!" Natsumi fumed.

"Yes it is."

"It isn't either."

"It is."

"Isn't!"

"Paul!"

"Chief!"

"Don't even bring me into this," he shook his head to turn around, 'busying' himself with putting the clean dishes away. "I'm doing my best to ignore you."

"Toshiki, Shido, help me out here, isn't it a pain in the butt to get a significant other if you're being hunted!?" Yuri stressed while turning slightly agitated eyes on the equally infuriated highschooler.

"Ha! Nice try Yuri, Shido's got someone, Madoka and him have been getting real serious these past months, so there!" Natsumi barked happily. "Even hunted people can settle down and get girl/boyfriends!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuri puzzled to smile at the frowning Maryuudo. "I beat she's cute, you don't seem like the type to be snared so easily."

"She doesn't care she's blind." Ban's voice drifted from the corner.

"Why you fucking prick!" Shido fumed as he shot out of his stool to face the brunette. His eyes widened drastically and his breath froze as he stared at Ban, at the faded jeans and the way they hugged his slender hips and thighs tauntingly. Leisurely his gaze traveled up the edge of the pale blue shirt resting just on the crust of his pants, leaving a thin sliver of pale skin that would become visible with a shift of his weight, which was drastically occurring at the current moment. He'd rolled the long sleeves to an inch before his elbow and left the first few buttons loose, again displaying a bit of that flawless ivory skin. His dark hair had a soft spike to it, not the usual intensity but it didn't rest flat around his throat and cheeks like it had the entire previous day. Pity.

Peering at the Beast Master, his chest tightening anxiously at the bewilderment in his pale eyes, Ban slowly turned his gaze past him to cringe inwardly as every other face masked the Maryuudo's perfectly.

"What!?" He snarled irritably. "I didn't mean anything by it, Madoka is blind!"

"No its not …" Natsumi stuttered as her cheeks flushed, suddenly very aware of why Rena was in love with him, especially with how Ban's usual beautiful eyes burned intensely against the baby blue shirt.

Setting his jaw while crossing his arms, Ban turned away as Ginji came hopping down the stairs to slide past him, dressed in his khakis and only his black v-neck.

"Morning everyone," He chirped merrily to pause beside his bristling partner. "What's everyone staring at?"

"My guess, would be Ban," Paul stated while dropping the damp towel into his sink, his arms crossing as he turned his attention on the brunette, sapphires turning to meet his own concealed gaze. "Looks good on you kid … even now."

"Shut it Paul!" Ban huffed to brush past Ginji as the blonde smiled at him, settling himself slowly onto a stool to fold his arms on the counter. "Thank you, by the way," he sighed to glance at his pale arms. "For the past couple nights."

Watching the brunette carefully to turn to Ginji as he moved down the counter to greet Natsumi and Rena then Yuri once again, Paul exhaled before leaning toward Ban. "Tell me just how bad of a situation we've gotten ourselves into Ban, no lies no half-truths, this thing with the angels and demons, its big, but … what is Yuri going to prove to be to You!?"

"Can we not discuss this right now," Ban sighed as he kept his gaze on the counter. "The less to know the less blood I'll have on my hands."

"Her name Ban," Paul's usually gentle voice turned bitter.

His gaze remained on the counter as he released a defeated breath, his bright eyes sealing slowly. "Eiri."

Turning her gaze away from the merrily squeaking Natsumi and Ginji at the whisper of her family surname, Yuri's chest tightened as she watched Paul straighten slowly before his shadowed gaze turned toward her. Dropping her eyes slowly to swallow the hard lump that had formed within her throat, she leaned into the counter as Ginji dashed past.

"Paul," Ban called, his dark eyes lifting to the café owner as he reluctantly turned back toward him. "Don't give her any grief. She's different."

"Is she?" He inquired.

"Was I?" Ban challenged crankily to grunt as something heavy slammed into him, nearly knocking him from the stool if not for the strong arms that bound him and held him in place, halfway to the floor. "Damn it … Ginji!"

"I love you," he whispered huskily within Ban's ear, stirring the long chocolate locks as a shiver cut down Ban's spine, and not from the hand that slipped between his legs.

"You god damned eel, let me up!" Ban struggled, the flush creeping into his cheeks deepening at the predicament and the knowledge that everyone was in the café and yet Ginji was still managing to touch him in evocative ways without being discovered. _Fucking little prick!_

"What do you think they'd do if I started stripping you?" Ginji breathed against Ban's neck as he pulled him closer. "Do you think they'd get off watching me touch you like this … naked!?"

"Ginji!" Ban growled warningly to turn his face quickly to Ginji's shoulder in order to hide the wild gasp and pleasure flushing his heated cheeks. "Stop …" he rasped to bite into his lower lip, "or I …"

"Or you'll what?" Ginji nibbled Ban's earlobe while digging one of his fingers into Ban's crotch.

"Damn it Ginji let me go!" Ban struggled to suck in a deep breath as Ginji pulled him closer. "Don't …"

"Tonight," Ginji smiled before kissing Ban gently.

His hands itched to rise up through those soft golden spikes, but as soon as his warm lips were pressing into him demanding entrance he was retreating, pulling him along til they were sitting on the stools.

"Paul can I get something to eat!?" Ginji chirped merrily, the hand between the Get Backers remaining on Ban's thigh as the brunette's racing heart tried desperately to calm.

"Sure," Paul smirked at the scarlet brunette, "you ok?"

"Screw you," Ban frowned to shift miserably. _God, he almost got me rock hard! Do I have no self control anymore!?_ His eyes glanced slowly toward Ginji as the blonde happily accepted the sandwich being placed in front of him. _With him …_ a content smile spread across his lips as he leaned into the counter once more, _never. _His eyes expanded as a steaming cup was settled in front of him, the strong brew making his eyes water.

"On the house," Paul stated while slipping his hand from the edge of the cup.

"So," Toshiki prompted, eager to move forward and rescue his friends, "where do we start?"

"There's nothing strategic about this Uryuu, we go back in and get them out."

"And anyone else that wants out," Ginji added to Shido's declaration causing the Maryuudo to glance at him.

"We don't have time to rescue the whole Limitless Fortress, Ginji. We'll be lucky if we can get to Kazu, Makubex, and the others."

"I won't abandon them to those monsters," Ginji shouted.

"Stop arguing," Ban ordered as he blew at the steam rising off his cup. "It's just another minute wasted which allows our enemy to prepare themselves. Our focus is to get the brat genius, sewing twins, and Sakura out with as little conflict as possible. But if someone does come that wants to follow, who are we to deny them their right to safety? Before we leave his control center, we'll send a message out for people to scram but we can't go hunting Gin." He instructed to glance at his slightly furious partner.

"I won't ask you to help me."

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you?" Ban frowned, "now … after everything?"

"I'm not abandoning anyone!"

"You won't have to," Toshiki sighed, "if it's you that delivers the warning and plan to leave, everyone will rush to your side without hesitation."

"We'd better hurry then," Yuri stated, "after yesterday, A'Sirus is already moving forward … she's planning something sinister."

"You're not coming Yuri." Ban informed the now stunned girl.

"What do you mean I'm not coming?" She bristled, "I can help and you know it!"

"Help lead them straight back to us," Ban stated as he glanced toward her. "We can handle getting back in, Ginji knows that place like the back of his hand and with Monkey Boy, not too much should catch us off guard."

"Excuse me, not too much?"

"He was paying you a slight compliment," Toshiki defended as the brunette ignored Shido.

"You're staying," Ban nodded while turning back to his coffee, "it's not up for debate."

"You can't order me around Anri, I will come if I damn well please! And you won't stop me!"

"Oh yes, I will," Ban corrected as he turned back to the rising girl, the air pulsing with the power washing off their figures. "You know I can and you know you don't stand a chance against me. So stop your bitching and sit down, you are staying here." He stated firmly once more to turn from Yuri as she plopped back onto her stool. "Use the time to find that scroll … that's our next move."

"I hate you." She pouted.

"Like I haven't heard that before," he sighed to take a drink of his coffee, welcoming the scolding heat as it moved down his throat. "And don't even try to follow us when we leave, I'll know if you are and you will not like it."

"But Ban," Ginji puzzled, "what if they come for her when we aren't able to help?" He inquired to which Yuri perked up merrily.

"The only way they'll find her now is if she leads them straight to her purposely, and I seriously doubt she's willing to do something like that just so she can come back into that den of demons." Ban rebutted to glance once more to Yuri. "You aren't coming."

"You scrawny boned little prick this isn't fair!!" Yuri fumed as she spun around on her stool.

"You'll get over it," Ban sighed to return to his coffee as Ginji leaned across the counter, immersing in Shido and Toshiki's conversation, obviously starting the plans for reentering Mugenjou.

A small argument passed between the three causing Ban to smile in amusement as he listened to his bristling partner dead-end the Maryuudo time and time again with each of his harebrained plans leaving Shido a flustered stuttering mess, a sight that pleased the brunette to no end. He watched Ginji from the corner of his eye with pride at the intelligence and authority he was commanding when his eyes suddenly expanded to glance at his phone as he retrieved the vibrating device. Staring at it for several moments, his brows drawn tight, Ban exhaled as he flipped it open to hoist it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Ban …"

"Yea, speaking," he sighed while leaning into the counter.

"B-Ban …"

"Who is this," he frowned to turn as he settled his hand to his ear, trying to dim the café noise.

"It's me," the voice hiccupped.

He remained silent for a moment til he lifted his hand to rub the bridge of his nose roughly, disturbing his glasses. "Look, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not some psychic genius here, I'm not just gonna know who this is."

"Not know …" the voice rasped, "you took everything away from me you better remember who I am Ban Midou!"

"Himiko?" Ban questioned while turning in his seat, his eyes searching blindly through the café, "what's going on what's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" He half sneered.

"Cute," she sniffled, "I should be with what you've done … numb myself to the pain …" she sniffled to start sobbing, making Ban's chest tighten and regret his previous attempt to tease her.

"Himiko, what's going on, talk to me kid." He pressed while leaning forward, trying desperately to cut out the noise that was beginning to make it impossible to hear her.

"I don't know what to do Ban, I've made a mess of everything," she rambled through her sobs, "help me Ban!"

"Help you what?" He pushed from the stool to cross the café, slipping outside to sigh at the gentle hum of the city. "What's going on, is someone else there, are you in trouble!?"

Several hundred sniffles and choked breaths filtered through the other line before her voice became slightly coherent once again. "Ban … I'm so lost … I miss him."

He about dropped the phone in alarm as his heart stopped beating for a moment, his eyes watering unconsciously as he stumbled back to lean into the wall, a rushed breath pressing past his lips as he hoisted the softly humming device, shakily, back to his ear.

"Himiko look I–"

"There's so much I don't understand, I need him here with me," she sobbed, "I needed him Ban! I need you, please, Ban I need you!"

"Himiko I can't right now I–"

"What? Can't come help me cause you're with that stupid idiot!? I actually desperately need you for once and you won't do anything about it cause of that stupid fucking blonde!"

"Himiko, Ginji has nothing to do with this, you're angry with me, don't make it out to be his fault, understand!"

"Screw you Ban!" She screamed, "God, I can't believe I actually wanted to set things straight with a monster like you! You Are A Murderer Ban Midou! You Don't Deserve Any Form Of Forgiveness Or Happiness That Retard Can Offer You! Go To Hell!"

He stared at the humming device for a moment before he let it fall limply to his side, a long drawn out sigh easing through his parting lips as he leaned back against the building. His free hand rose slowly to rub at the burning flesh between his knotted brows, trying to ease the mind numbing pain of the headache that had suddenly assaulted him. The chilly breeze brushed slowly through his hair to slip down his fair skin, forcing it to rise and shiver beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He flashed a sidelong glance to the corner as the café's noise suddenly filtered out to the street. Releasing a heavy aching breath as he dropped his gaze to the tiny phone in his firm grasp, an annoyed expression filling the fine features of his face as he pressed a button and hoisted the device to his ear, he waited patiently for the other line to pick up.

"Hello …"

His eyes fluttered closed with another heavy exhale as he leaned his entire weight into the building. "I'm sorry Himiko … I've done nothing but cause you pain and then do nothing to make up for it. If you … may I still come over?"

Several soft sniffles eased through the line as Himiko obviously tried to get some of her emotions under control. "Please."

"Good," Ban smiled weakly as he pushed from the wall. "I'll be there shortly."

"Ban–"

Pausing at the corner to stare blankly at the soft foot traffic, Ban slowly lifted his gaze to the rainclouds rolling through the sky. "Yea?"

"Is Ginji … will you come alone?"

Turning his gaze to the Honky Tonk's entrance, the merry laughter within reaching his sensitive senses once again, Ban nodded unconsciously as he turned to start walking down the street. "Yea."

**Ban, should you not tell Ginji where you are going? **

Closing his eyes with a soft grin, Ban shook his head slowly. _'Why, I can be there and back before those retards make a decision on just how to reenter the fortress.' _

**I don't like this, you should tell Ginji Amano. **

'_You go tell him if you're so worried.'_ Ban snickered as the snake god hissed irritably in his ear. _'I'll be back before Ginji notices I've gone.' _

**I seriously doubt that. **Asclepius smirked deviously.

'_You shut it … go back to bed.' _

**Bed … how could I possibly get any rest with what you two have been doing lately. You forget, you don't have that body to yourself! **

'_I know, so get sleep while you can …' _Ban smiled to blush suddenly. _'Cause only God knows what Gin's got planned for later.' _

**Oh can't wait **

"Did I interrupt something important?" Himiko sniffled softly.

"Nothing's more important than making sure you're ok," Ban sighed. _You, Yamato's little sister. _

"I doubt that–" she snickered to pause as a soft chime echoed in the background noise, "is that you already, you really didn't take long."

Ban froze mid climbing a bridge overpass to hoist his gaze and stare blankly ahead. "Himiko I'm not there yet …" his eyes brightened as he heard what sounded like the door snapping off its hinges to be followed by several shuffling sounds and a soft feminine squeal. "Himiko!?"

Several more crashes filtered through the line before Himiko's voice shouted into his ear. "Ban …" a slam and several deep breaths.

"Himiko, what's going on!? Talk to me!" Ban ordered while leaping up the steps to race across the overpass to bound over the other end's rail.

"What the hell do you want!?" Her breaths escaladed as several loud crashes filled the line. "Ban, help me! Someone's broke in! I don't have my perfumes!"

"Lock yourself somewhere, I'm coming!" Ban growled, "And stay on the line with me, Himiko, do you hear me? Himiko!"

"Y-yes …"

"Are you somewhere safe?"

"I-I'm in the bathroom … I think."

"You think?" Ban snapped as he raced down a street. "Can't you tell?"

"I'm freaken out here Ban, forgive me for not paying closer attention!" Himiko shouted to hold her breath as the door she was leaning against shook with the force of the weight being thrown into it.

'_**Give in Voodoo Child.' **_

Ban's heart froze at the thick whisper that filtered through the line. "What was that? Himiko!?"

"Ban, I'm scared … help me!"

"I'm almost there; don't come outta that room for anything!"

"It's not gonna hold much longer," Himiko whimpered to gasp at the disturbing loud crack. "No! Ban–"

"Himiko!?" Ban shouted while halting before an apartment building, his wide eyes trembling at the crashes and soft grunts and screams. He inhaled quickly as he vaulted up the front steps, throwing open the doors and sprinting through the lobby as a sickening chuckle brushed his ears.

'_**At last …' **_

_Himiko …_ Ban snarled while racing up the stairwell to reach the appropriate floor. _I'm coming … I won't fail you to … I won't let you die like Yamato!_

He came to a jerking stop before her apartment to stare as though entranced at the solid form of the door. His brows knotted in confusion as he reached forward to grasp the cold steel of the knob.

_I coulda sworn I heard him breaking the door open … _

The breath he released crawled slowly down his chest as his jittery nerves began to make his mind race. The springs gave way as the steel collapsed within his strong grip, the previously locked door swinging wide so he could trot down the small hall to freeze at the sight of the tidy apartment. Not a single thing was out of place; no turned furniture, no shattered glass or scattered objects. Not a single sign that there may have been a struggle.

"What the hell!" He rasped to turn toward several closed doors. _Bathroom …_ he leapt back into the hall to throw open the doors, uncovering several closets before staring within the empty bathroom. His hands dug into the doorframe as he stared in confused bewilderment at the spotless room. _Am I losing my mind … isn't this her apartment?_

Knots surged through his stomach, twisting his insides uncomfortably as butterflies danced around his skipping heart. A long breath pressed through his lips as he turned back toward the obvious living quarter. Slowly the room began to fall dark, the massive clouds rolling throughout the skies blocking the sunlight from the now chilly day. The shadows expanded and stretched toward him as his gaze centered on the door in the far corner of the apartment. He could just faintly feel her presence within the room, a small light flickering dimly in the suffocating darkness.

"Himiko," he rasped while springing out of the hall, the few steps it took to cross the room failing to make a sound. He nearly ripped the knob from the wood and the door from its hinges as he threw it open, his eyes searching frantically through the hearth on the other side. For a moment, he was sure his heart had truly stopped. "Himiko …"

There was no way to tell where the darkness ended and where Himiko's petite figure began. She was perfectly molded within it; twisting and swaying like the shadows on a street playing against the light of the moon or sun. He cursed himself and his squeamish nerves, but there was no way of lying to himself. He was completely unsettled by the sight.

He steeled himself, swallowed the bile in his throat and took a steady step forward, the muscles throughout his arms tense and ready.

"Himiko."

His throat tightened as he saw the shadows clearly freeze, the form within their midst swaying only slightly, her head jerking softly as if she were looking for something she'd lost or was trying to fammoth his speech, the name he'd called.

"Kid it's me," he continued, though he now remained close to the door, knowing it wasn't a likely idea to box himself in and leave himself open for attack. "Are you there?"

"I'm glad," her smooth voice whispered, "you came."

He squinted into the darkness as she slowly began to turn, his nerves and instincts firing as her glowing gaze centered on him.

"Ban …" an eerie smile lifted into the corners of her cheeks, "welcome …"

Narrowing his eyes as he saw the moonlight glimmer faintly off the vile balanced firmly between her slender fingers to growl a curse as she jerked her arm from her hip to cross her chest, the hazy dust sprinkling past her glowing eyes and the sardonic smirk she was sporting, Ban slipped quickly to the side to leap through the doorway as fire snapped after him with the soft click of the first vile echoing into the silent apartment. Rolling across his shoulder to push quickly back to his feet, managing to spin around the fire snapping toward him, his steeled grip clasped tightly around Himiko's wrist as she brought her flame perfume forward for a second breath. Asclepius reared and shrieked angrily as Ban thrust his hand forward to tear her perfumes brace from around her waist, the leather belt whipping dangerously through the air as he tossed it to some dark corner of the apartment.

_Don't have them huh … _"What the hell's the matter with you!?"

"Must have you, must have, must have—" Himiko jabbered to grunt as Ban slapped her, forcing her head to snap toward the side.

"Himiko!" He shouted while catching the hand she thrust toward him. "Wake up, damn you! Himiko!"

"Have you, have—" she slurred to narrow her glowing gaze. A shrilling scream cut through her throat as she threw all her weight toward the panicking brunette, throwing him off balance and open for attack. "Must, I must, must have you!"

_Damn it …_ Ban grit angrily as his grip closed tightly around her slender wrist. His enraged sapphires locked onto her now sightless eyes. _What the hell's happening to you!? _

"Fulfill me."

There was a small burst of light before Himiko slammed into the wall, her hard impact shattering the plaster and caving it around her. Her breath came out choking as she gasped for the air Ban had stripped away when he'd simply pushed her away.

Long breaths were rushing through Ban's now very tense form as he glared near murder at the hunched girl. "Are you sane?" He huffed to draw in a deep breath, relaxing his figure to peer skeptically at her shivering form. "Himiko … are you there?"

"It's all your fault," she whispered as patches of her hair turned white with the falling plaster, "I'm so lonely, so completely miserable … and all because you're a selfish bastard!" Her dark eyes lifted to glare vengefully at him, the unearthly glow bordering the outline of her gaze intensifying as she ripped her shoulder clear of the wall. "He loved you, we loved you! So much …" she choked as the tears fell, "how could you do it, what did we do to deserve this … all he did was love you, why'd you have to kill him!?"

**She's Lost Her Mind**

"Himiko stay down." Ban warned.

"You fucking bastard!" She shrieked while diving across the room, her arm swishing through the empty air where the brunette had previously inhabited. "I'm going to kill you, Ban Midou, for my brother I'll destroy your treacherous existence and then bath in your blood as I savor my revenge!"

"Himi—"

**Ban You Must Stop Her.** Asclepius roared as he reared up around Ban's stumbling form.

_I can't … she's not herself—_

**If You Will Not Then I Will **

_No! You will not! Don't touch her! _

**She Gives Me No Choice, I Told You, You Are All That Matters! **

"You're mine Ban Midou!" Himiko shrieked as she slammed herself against Ban's side, throwing off his balance so he flipped over the couch to shatter through the table.

**BAN! **

Releasing a gagging breath as he slowly slid his hand to the shard embedded in his thigh, closing his chilled fingers around the moist glass, he tore it free of his leg while dragging his gaze from the floor. His breath froze and his eyes sprang wide in alarm at the dark figure standing in the far corner of the apartment.

_No _…

Her dark olive eyes narrowed, Himiko's voice echoing through the apartment as the woman's lips commanded. "Contain him."

He doubled over instantly. His thin figure lurching in agony as he felt his ribs slowly start to crack, his nerves and muscles began to burn as they were slowly beginning to be torn apart. Weaponless slashes began to paint his ivory skin as he squirmed miserably through the encompassing glass shards. Dark lights began to sparkle around Ban's curling figure, weaving and wrapping around each of his jerking limbs. He screamed against the torment, his fist slamming into the floor as Asclepius broke loose and reared above him.

"Finally," the woman smirked as Himiko whispered her chuckle.

Ban's watery sapphires slowly rolled across the ground to peer toward the witch as she threw her arm toward the snake god.

"Seize him!"

Ban's mouth sprang wide as he watched, as he felt, Asclepius' thick muscles go ridged, his long body wrapped around him in protection arch in agony.

**B—Ban**

"NO!"

**Run **

"Banish." Himiko commanded as she dropped her hand down to snap a black vial toward Ban and his guardian.

Ban arched with a shriek as he felt the flesh across his arms shred, his muscles tightening agonizingly while his blood boiled to the point of erupting through the dozens of cuts marring his twisting form. His blurry sapphires watched in horror as Asclepius was ripped out of him.

* * *

Staring absentmindedly at the counter his arms rested heavily against, only partially listening to Toshiki and an increasingly irritated Shido, Ginji's gaze shifted for like the hundredth time toward the front of the café, wanting his partner beside him desperately.

"Ginji?" Shido growled. "Damn, would you fucking listen!"

"I don't care," he sighed while sealing his eyes. "Do what you want."

"You don't fucking care!?" He hissed to lean around Toshiki to glare at the ex-emperor. "Well you better fucking start, this is some serious shit so stop stressing over the snake not being attached to your hip and get a fucking hold of yourself!"

A small breath eased through the blonde as his brow twitched. "You know, I've been quite tolerable about your conflicts with Ban so far, but if you say one more rude insulting thing I will knock you flat on your ass and you won't be getting back up." He calmly stated to turn a cold gaze on the boiling Maryuudo. "I will put you in your place."

"Fuck you!" Shido snarled, "You and fuck that worthless reptilian whore-"

"Ginji!" Paul shouted as electricity arched out through the café.

Wincing as the stool fell into his shin when he was thrown backwards to grunt at the impact and force Ginji used to slam him up against the wall, his power surging around them angrily, Shido smirked slightly at the furious blonde.

"Was it something I said?"

"Let's get something straight," Ginji hissed softly, "you're my friend Shido, but Ban is my partner … he's off limits-"

"Oh … that's not how it seems to me," Shido chuckled. "At least, that's not the impression he gave me …" he smirked at the confusion that spiraled through Ginji's dark chocolates.

"And you're meaning?"

"Oh, surely you must know—"

"Know what Shido!?" Ginji snarled as several volts of electricity slipped over his restraint to slither across Shido's skin, making his nerves dance in pain and excitement.

"About Midou," his pale eyes lowered smugly as he leaned forward, his lips brushing across Ginji's ear to whisper, "and how he likes it."

Ginji's grip loosened as his eyes widened, the darkness within his depths from his rage disappearing to be settled in with a sudden fear, with dread. "What've—what have you done!?"

Shido's lip curled as he saw the panic in Ginji's naïve eyes. "What I wanted." He let his head ease slowly to the side as he watched Ginji's breath rush through him. "He tastes like strawberries … did you know that? Or that he can't stand being touched here." He pushed his hand against Ginji's leg, caressing the juncture between the blonde's hip and his thigh. "Ticklish … terribly so. He could barely stay on his feet. I couldn't complain, having him against me felt like heaven. He's deceptively smaller than he lets on, so much more vulnerable. He made it all just too easy—"

Ginji's breath raged through him as his hands curled tightly against Shido's vest, his electricity crackling wrathfully around them as he slowly hoisted his golden eyes, a growl slithering through him as he drew the Maryuudo back once more to slam him hard against the wall, dislodging whatever had previously been hanging against it.

"You think this is funny?" He hissed cruelly, "do you wish to die so much that you will touch what is mine!? Ban is mine! Do you hear me!? His smiles, his frowns, every curse every laugh, each moan each cry of pleasure … MINE!"

"He's let you inside him then?" Shido challenged to which Ginji's electricity spiked as he grit his teeth. The Maryuudo smiled in wicked triumph. "That's perfect."

"I swear to God if you touch him—"

"You better believe I will," Shido snarled as he grasped Ginji's shirt to tug him closer. "You can't have everything good in this world Raitei! I won't allow it this time; I'm going to take him from you. Ban Midou will be mine! And when I push inside that beautiful tight body of his, as he twists and cries out in the pleasure I overwhelm him with, as he calls out my name in our release … I'll be sure that you see every minute of it."

"You leave me no choice then …" Raitei hissed softly, "you have to die!"

"STOP!" Yuri commanded while pushing her way between the two boys as they readied for attack. Her hand pushed firm against Shido's chest as she wrapped herself around Ginji's sparking hand. "That's enough, don't you guys see what's going on!? All the tension, the quarrels, this is a consequence of being in A'Sirus' presence! Please you need to stop before you do something you'll regret. You're friends; you shouldn't want to kill each other!"

"Get out of the way Yuri, you don't understand!" Raitei commanded as his trapped hand began to burn her side.

"Yes I do," she shook her head to turn her watery sapphires on the boiling blonde. "Please Ginji; he wouldn't want you doing this, not over him!"

His eyes dropped immediately to her tear streaked face.

"Let it go … please let it go, you know its lies," she shook her head as she dropped her hand from Shido's chest to cup Ginji's tingling cheek. "You are the only one he cares about. It will only ever be you Ginji."

His hair fluttered slowly back down into place as the gold spiraled from the depths of his chocolate eyes. Breaths throughout the café began to release while Paul peered at Yuri with an amused smirk turning the corner of his lip.

"There," Yuri exhaled while running her hands down Ginji's tense arms. _Just breathe Ginji … its ok. Just breathe._

His gaze lifted once more to Shido, his brows tightening. "If you don't leave him alone— I will finish this."

"Have at me anytime you want then." Shido snarled. "Cause I am not backing down from this one."

"You're an idiot," Yuri frowned to turn her narrowed sapphires on the Maryuudo. His brow twitched into his hairline as he saw Ban's face reflect across hers for a moment. "You're really going to stretch this? Anri doesn't give you the time of day … unless he feels the need to humiliate someone's manhood. He's Ginji's partner, in both senses. You don't stand a chance in hell Fuyuki!"

He smirked as he thought back to that moment in the alley, how wide and startled Ban's eyes had been when he hadn't fought him off. It was a small chance, one that he would rarely get a chance to test. But he knew Midou was drawn to him, possibly more so then he was to Ginji. He's seen Ban's primitive side, his wild untamed soul. He could reach that side of him. And he knew that side was stronger than the meek little retriever that ran around with his former emperor.

"For now …" he exhaled, "but for how long do you think he'll be content playing the little fool he is. Midou is wild, he's an animal … more than any of you want to admit. It's that god that rests inside him. He craves for something more, someone stronger. Feral. I will be the one to win in the end Ginji. You know I'm right, it's why it hurts you so much. Ban Midou is destine to be mine. I am the snake charmer. I will keep him contained even when he's loose."

"You're lying!" Ginji huffed.

Smirking as Yuri had to push her way between the both of them again, Shido's eyes darkened in victory. "Am I?"

"Well," Toshiki glanced to Paul as he pressed his glasses back up his nose. "So much for that temporary truce." The café owner groaned to glance toward the front.

"Are we done here," Toshiki grumbled while pushing out of his seat to shoot accusing glares at the retrievers. "As tempting as it is to stay here and listen to you guys bite each other's heads off, we have some important matters to take care of– in case some of you forgot. So if you're all done acting like a bunch of girls– no offense," he quickly defended while hoisting his hand toward the three women before they could protest, Toshiki peered back to Shido and Ginji. "I'd like to get started … or I'll go rescue Kazuki and Juubei on my own!"

"I'd advice against that." A thick slightly familiar voice called.

Turning toward the front as the bell tolled, Toshiki's eyes snapped wide along with almost the entire café at the sight staggering forward.

"Miss Hevn!" Natsumi gasped at the sight of her bloody friend.

"I'm alright," she groaned to wave the younger girl off while shifting her weight and the body balanced against her, "it's his." She indicated the blonde beside her.

"Thank God I've found you," he wheezed painfully to hoist his pale eyes. "Ginji …"

"Masaki," Ginji gasped to quickly spring across the café, Toshiki not a step behind him. "Oh my god, Hevn what happened!?"

"He showed up on my doorstep like this. And he wouldn't say anything but needing to get to you."

"I'm fine," Masaki sighed softly as he was directed back to a stool. "I need—"

"Masaki you're nearly torn apart!" Toshiki growled. "You are anything but fine!"

"I can help," Yuri announced while squeezing her way to the front.

"No, I said I was fine," Masaki waved Yuri's hands away, "this is nothing, Ginji I—"

"You have blood all over you, and me, can't you at least let her close the wounds!?" Hevn groaned.

"Damn you all, listen to me, there isn't any time!" Masaki growled. "They are likely right behind me so you …" his pale eyes expanded before he pushed quickly back to his feet, his gaze wandering over the café. "No … NO! Where is he!?" He shouted to turn and grasp Ginji's arms.

"What!?" Ginji gasped. "I don't—"

"Midou! Where is Midou?"

"Ban?" Hevn frowned, "you said you needed to talk to Ginji."

Ginji stared at Masaki's worried expression and felt his nerves twist anxiously. "B—Ban … he wasn't, you didn't see him outside!?" He panicked to watch Masaki and then Hevn shake their heads.

"Ban wasn't out there Gin."

Slowly, he turned back toward Masaki. "What—what do you need Ban for?"

"Not me," Masaki exhaled with a frantic shake of his head. "Them …"

Ginji's eyes widened and his lips parted in silence. His heart thundered against his chest as he turned toward the front of the café, his heavy legs pushing quickly forward while he reached for the doorknob.

Her voice screaming out to him came too late. The cracking of the pavement echoed in his ears to be burnt out by the thunderous explosion that followed. The café's front blew in to cut across him. His raising arms unable to save him from the numerous cuts that stroked his figure. He released an anguished scream before he felt a strong hand on his bicep, Shido's strength and speed ripping him away but not before several needles embedded themselves within his thighs and a random point of his side.

The force field she quickly cast prevented the rest of the café to blow in on itself, protected the occupants from sharing the pain that Ginji was now fighting. Her wide sapphires darted from one front corner to the next, searching the settling dust and sparks that were dancing in the air.

"Is everyone alright!?" Yuri shouted to watch Paul push himself up and quickly check the unconscious Rena.

"No," Natsumi whimpered to hoist her gaze as Toshiki's hand grasped hers firmly. "What happened?"

"They're here," Masaki groaned to grasp his side, his pale eyes opening to stare into Hevn's dust smudged face. "Ginji … Ginji!"

The blonde pushed slowly from Shido's groaning form, the light that slowly began to crackle around him rising in volume as he stumbled over the chunks of café littered before him. He exhaled a raspy breath as his foot was caught, stumbling into the debris to grind his teeth in fury. A soft bell rang through the air. He snapped his gaze toward the sound to glare at the tall brunette peering down at him.

"You."

"Your attempts to stop us are futile …" the beautiful youth stated as his big brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

A tall broad shouldered man came alongside the feminine figured boy, a swinging lantern in the café casting its glow out to sparkle across his glasses. "Do exactly as we say and on one has to die."

"No," Toshiki gasped as he stared at the two, "no this is wrong, it can't be!"

Several needles rose alongside the man's face to sparkle in the swinging light. "You have no chance of beating us."

"Give it up." His long chocolate hair whipped off his back as he extended his hand toward the crackling blonde, "so where is he Mr. Ginji?" The bell rang loudly as the koto strings danced out to encircle his former emperor. "Where is Ban Midou?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to talk here, so you can go straight to the next chapter. We'll talk after that one =} BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU CANT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO!!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! It was after all the long awaited standoff between Himiko and Ban. Ginji nearly killed Shido cause he won't back off. And OMG what are Kazu and Juubei doing!!!!!??

So quick post and on to next chapter =} Sound good? TY

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Again, won't talk here so you can get into the story. Enjoy, this is where everything changes. (Animechic grinning devilishly as she laughs diabodically)

**Warnings: **major language (Ppl get super mad in this chapter, I apologize to anyone that doesnt like the **F **word, I dont like it either, but its the best word in this case), blood and violence, Noncon (I appologize for this as well, but Korlera is sadistic =} )

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

* * *

**22**

_**So where is he Mr. Ginji . . . where is Ban Midou . . .**_

Dusk had fallen quickly over the city this night, sweeping in from the horizon with a deadly vengeance, encompassing everything with its suffocating presence. The mood seemed fitting A'Sirus noted as she rose through the shadows, inhaling a deep whiff of the fear already filing through children and adults alike. Her dark violet eyes sparkled in the darkness as she turned her gaze on the street, a passing car echoing through the alley as it kicked up some water from the gutters. The shuffling of her feet sounded ten times their volume as she brushed toward the dismal streetlights, her long golden hair fluffing in each movement.

She sensed something sinister was underway, something that she was determined to have a hand in.

* * *

The threads that had flooded the café dissolved once striking the arcs of electricity springing off Ginji's ridged form, everyone beyond him watching the ashes flutter around him like a shower of falling stars. A short breath escaped as he slowly began to lift himself from among the debris, small pebbles and dust flaking off his tense figure.

His resolve was shattering. He was unable to understand the sudden interest everyone was showing toward his partner when so many of them have hated him from the beginning. But he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore, it was unforgiveable. He couldn't allow it. Ban was his best friend; they were partners, finally lovers. They knew each other better than themselves, their bond was unbreakable, there was no surviving without the other. No one was going to take Ban away from him; he was his, ONLY HIS.

His golden eyes lifted to glare at Kazuki. And he was in the way.

"You were warned," Kazuki growled to jerk his arm back and hoist it to the air.

Ginji stood motionless, his shirt stirring only slightly on the crest of his khakis as the electricity arched with his spiking fury. Streams of the thread began to fall around him like rain, cutting down into the debris and turning them to dust while they failed to break past the shield of electricity.

A hiss tore through Kazuki as he jerked the strings back to throw them head on toward Ginji, his lips curling into a smirk as Juubei threw several needles through the core of the wave. He gasped as the threads expanded to blast apart, fluttering once more around the still blonde hoisting the needles held between his fingers.

"You can't beat me Kazu, neither you nor Juubei together." Ginji's voice crackled softly as he turned his eyes to the melting needles.

Grinding his teeth, Kazuki jerked his head back defiantly, "let's see how confident you are when I'm ripping Midou from your arms Ginji Amano!"

An explosion of plasma energy cut through the front of the café, knocking both Kazuki and Juubei backwards as Ginji charged toward them. "No one's touching Ban!"

The street erupted as Ginji and Kazuki collided, tearing up chunks of concrete to throw them like missiles throughout the neighborhood.

"Why …" Toshiki whispered as Natsumi groaned beside him.

"Is everyone alright!?" Yuri shouted over the explosions, her wide eyes darting from one groaning body to the next.

"No!" Shido growled while knocking chunks of the wall off him. "I'm most certainly not OK, so now Kazuki's after the damn snake?"

"No one seems badly hurt," Paul commented as he checked the unconscious Rena.

"Masaki!" Hevn shook him almost violently before his pale eyes slid open. "Thank god …"

"What's going on? Who are those people?"

"That's Kazuki and Juubei … the freaken pricks!" Shido hissed. "Hey Uryuu— where'd he go?"

The air was suffocating with all the dust and debris littering the streets. Along with the electricity crackling through the smog, Kazuki found it getting harder to breathe. Like fire, the volts were sucking the oxygen straight out of the air. He was becoming lightheaded with every passing second, the small bell nearly falling through his fingers as it began to become too heavy to hold.

But your senses become sharpest when facing death … right?

His big brown eyes jerked quickly to the sky, the bell ringing as he constructed a net around himself. The feeble threads dissolved beneath the heat of the volts raining down on him, if not for Juubei's speed he never would've made it out from beneath the Lightning Emperor's fury.

Ginji's burning gaze followed their movement to watch emotionlessly as a wave of string and needles speared toward him. Electricity exploded through the threads and needles, spiraling around the blonde's tense figure like a cyclone as the ashes fluttered past. His glowing eyes drifted across the street to pause on Kazuki as he unleashed a series of attacks.

"Pathetic …" he hissed while extending his hand.

A bewildered grunt escaped as he took a step back, his breath quivering as it rushed through him. Slowly, he glanced to the black needle embedded along the side of his abdomen, his golden gaze flicking toward the crimson spot rising through his khakis. He about screamed against the needle he felt pushing into his back.

"You should've listened Ginji Amano." Juubei's breath was hot on his neck as he pressed the needle against the blonde's spine.

_Shit …_ Ginji's pale gaze snapped closed as his body began to twist agonizingly. _Stupid, so stupid! How could I be so careless, I know how they fight, I know how they take on opponents stronger than themselves _…_ shit! _

"Now you die," Kazuki snarled.

Juubei's hand slid slowly off the needle, leaving the weapon embedded in Ginji's spine as he bounced safely away from the threads rushing through the street like a flood, smirking before he disappeared from the paralyzed blonde's sight.

Ginji could only watch as the wave came crashing down on him, his wide chocolates snapping closed again as he braced for the impact. So imagine his surprise when he felt lanky yet startlingly strong arms wrapping slowly around his torso, pulling him slowly back to a firm chest. His scent struck him like the undertow of the ocean, dragging him away from the current reality that he had known to pull him to some unknown, unseen place. He couldn't feel the fear that would come with being dragged to the middle of the ocean, felt no pressure on his lungs or heart as he would if he were drowning, he could feel the defiance of gravity though. His body felt weightless, free. There was a soft pressure on his wrist, what felt like slender fingers curling then caressing his shivering flesh.

"Ginji …"

It was cinnamon and apples, evergreen trees and lily blossoms, vanilla and strawberries. He was a narcotic, there was no other explanation. This man was beyond human yet still less than a god. Maybe he was an angel, not a devil like everyone accused. And he was his. By some miracle God had granted mercy on him, blessed him with such a gift.

"I know you're awake, you've been moaning like a dope for the last couple of minutes."

He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to look upon that flawless ivory skin that sparkled against the dark chocolate of his hair, he couldn't stand giving into the desire and he not be there. He quivered at the familiar exasperated sigh. Dreams weren't fair.

"Gin … please."

His breath froze at the pressure on his cheek, remained perfectly still as calloused yet soft fingers slid slowly along his skin, tracing the hard line of his jaw to circle up around his eyes. Definitely not fair.

"Are you going to let me go without saying anything?"

Ginji's eyes snapped open at the despair slithering through the brunette's voice. He almost immediately regretted the impulse and wished for the paralysis and attack that was going to kill him. Anything but seeing the worn, pained look in those beautiful sapphires, such emotion didn't belong to this beauty.

He rested almost limply beside the blonde, one hand resting just below his tucked chin as the other remained resting on Ginji's cheek. His hair was flat again, the long chocolate strands cascading down around his pale face in a way that made Ginji instantly hard. It looked as though he might have been on the brink of crying. *Might— Ban Midou doesn't cry* They were glossy and had a tint of red sprinkling that drowning sapphire.

Ginji froze as he saw the tiny cuts in the ivory flesh. Slowly he inspected the brunette, his heart sinking further and growing angrier as he scanned the torn dirty clothes, the weariness soaking him was unmistakable. His breaths were long and ever so often he trembled with the exhale. He had been crying. Ginji's shoulders stiffened as he peered into his partner's eyes. He understood, he could see it now. He hadn't laid down here; he'd collapsed, and was now unable to move.

"You're an idiot." Ginji's eyes widened. "You know that right?"

"Wha—but I—" Ginji stammered to moan as Ban's hand caressed his cheek. "Ban …"

"What were you thinking," a weary sigh escaped the brunette as he smacked Ginji's shoulder, "haven't I told you a million times to control yourself?"

"But I couldn't Ban! They're trying to take you away from me! I can't let them do it, I have to protect you!"

"Oh Gin," he sighed, "they're the least of our problems … it's not them that will do it."

"Stop talking as if it'll happen!" Ginji growled. "Do you have no confidence in me? You think I can't protect you?"

"It's not that," Ban shook his head slowly. "I know how strong you are eel. How determined and damnably stubborn … you'd fight to your last breath and further."

"For you," Ginji nodded to reach out and shiver as he grasped Ban's slender waist. "I'll do anything for you! I love you; no one's taking you away from me!"

A painful expression spread across Ban's face as he reached out to bury his fingers in the soft golden spikes. "Gin …" he rested his forehead against the blondes, both sealing their eyes. "You knew this day would eventually come. I am cursed; nothing this wonderful could've lasted."

"No!" Ginji shouted to pull Ban against him, "I won't believe that, I'll fight it! Tell me where you are!"

"Ginji—"

"I'm coming to save you! You hear me? Now where?"

He exhaled wearily before dropping his gaze, "Himiko's."

The response did nothing to settle his nerves; if anything it only increased his anxiety more. Himiko was dangerous. Whether she'd calmed her rage or not she still wanted blood, wanted vengeance. His brows tightened as he pressed his finger beneath Ban's chin, slowly lifting those entrancing eyes to his own. It was apparent she may be seeking her revenge. Talk about terrible timing.

Ban's eyes were sparkling, a soft gloss radiating off the deep sapphires. He was trying to hold his emotions back, trying to keep himself from crying in front of Ginji. His stubbornness was positively adorable usually. This was heartbreaking; he was so vulnerable, even worse than last night's confessions. Ginji could feel it through his soft pale skin. He was trembling in utter fear.

Ooh he could kill the person responsible for bringing this out in his beloved, would make them suffer ten times the torment Ban was feeling.

"Shhh," Ginji soothed as he drew Ban even closer into his embrace. The beginning of a sob choked the trembling brunette, so Ginji was literally slapped as Ban pushed away. "Ban …" he stammered while grasping the brunette's hand braced firmly against his chest.

"I can't, please don't do this, I can't be comforted to be ripped away!" He shook his head frantically. "Losing you all over again, I can't … you can't do this to me, just let me go, make it easier … I can't stay with you—she'll take me away!"

That was the last, he couldn't take anymore.

Ban's head jerked up with a gasp as his hand was knocked aside. Several tears that had been slipping down his cheeks sailed across the small distance to strike Ginji's face as he pressed his lips against Ban's quivering ones. His eyes had widened drastically, his breath and trembles all freezing as he remained motionless. A breath did finally rush through him as he hoisted his hand, grasping the blonde's shirt firmly as he pushed at the broad chest, trying and failing to dislodge Ginji from his mouth.

"Stop—" he managed to rasp to groan as Ginji assumed control once more. He shivered as he felt Ginji's hands slipping up his neck to rest along his jaw, holding him firmly in place to the soft probes on his lips. His body was burning, his muscles and senses twisting in hot desire; the soft caress of Ginji's thumbs was the breaking point. The fists he had planted on Ginji's chest unfurled and slid quickly up to the strong neck.

A hungry growl escaped the blonde as he felt Ban's hand dig into his scalp, snapped his tongue within his partner's mouth as he gave passage, drinking in all the sweetness and sour scents of the brunette crumbling in his arms.

"Don't you dare give up," Ginji ordered as he nipped down the pale throat, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Pulling away from the brand to hold Ban's face firmly within his grasp once more, Ginji stared into those sapphire depths overrun with tears. "I am coming for you, so you hold on. Fight your damnedest til I restrain you!"

Ban nodded quickly to bury his nose into the soft golden spikes as Ginji returned his lips to his neck. "Hurry Ginji … I can't fight her off forever! Not this one!" His eyes fluttered closed, tears falling over the brim to spring to the air as he arched, his sapphires snapping open once more with a cry to the pain stabbing into his back. "Gin—"

The misery returned as the wonderland dissolved. His watery chocolates burst open with the electricity exploding out into the street. The needle melted from its anchor in his back, its ashes fluttering unseen in the blinding light that turned his clothes, his tanned complexion, his hair pure white. His mouth was agap to the silent scream he'd released; his lips were tingling, burning. He couldn't catch his breath, his scent was still so strong, his taste so sensual, his lips ever soft. Would he lose all that?

Tears blinded him; anger, fury consumed him. Vengeance called his name. Demanded the destruction he would reap.

The first soft tip of thread brushing the smallest portion of his hand jerked him into action. Faster than the arcs of his lightning he was behind the wide eyed Kazuki, burning the band securing his hair and every article of cloth and first layers of skin as he released a blast point blank to the brunette's back. Juubei had spun quickly to the sound of his lovers agonized shriek. His misfortune. Even his blindness couldn't hide the fury he saw sparking like electricity in Ginji's dark chocolate orbs. The light that released from the blonde's hand was more excruciating to the blind man than the attack that threw him through a building. The burning within his sensitive eyes would surely have him screaming for hours later.

The battle had lasted less than a second. Where she'd seen Ginji paralyzed before a haunting attack, she looked on in bafflement as Kazuki lay in a sniveling heap at the blonde's feet; she hadn't seen where the other had flown. She couldn't tear her eyes off the blonde. It was haunting and inspiring at once. There wasn't a trace of the goofy love bug that usually could be seen groping his partner or hiding behind Natsumi as said brunette got pissed. Childs play was gone, a man stood before her. Tall and direct, one initiative burning within his eyes. Find, save, protect the one he loved. He was beautiful.

"Ginji …" she whispered.

The wrath kindling in his gaze dwindled as he thought the bafflement in Yuri's eyes was instead fear. "I'm going."

"Wait." Toshiki's voice drifted from— some place.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shido growled as he stumbled out of the café.

"Are you going to try to stop me!?" Ginji hissed as he turned narrowed chocolates on the dirt smudged Maryuudo.

"Hell no," he smirked to stop in front of the blonde, staring down into those smoldering eyes harboring both Ginji and Raitei's personas. "You're not going without me."

A sudden chuckle had them glancing down the street.

"Did you think that was all?"

* * *

There was something to be said to have immunity to pain. Leaving you invincible, unfazed by the misfortunes that one expects as accidents throughout your life. A bone breaks and it hurts, your flesh is cut and it burns, everything in the end becomes numb, blocking that pain from your mind. That's all it is, a function of your brain telling you that that portion of your body is hurting. So simply overpower those senses and cut out the sensory: pain. It's a simple task. Those with overpowering senses and brain capacity barely blink before the command makes it a reality.

This wasn't the case.

Glass and sprinkles of his blood encircled him and the overturned furniture. There was a soft hum filling the air, like a whispering vacuum or an acoustic tune, yet to his unchecked now raging senses it was a piercing shrill. Every inch of him was twisted in excruciating pain; his muscles were so tight they were on the brink of tearing, his nerves and senses so overloaded that a flake of dust making contact burned. He couldn't stop the hot breaths that were beginning to choke him, couldn't fight that tears had gathered along the edge of his burning eyes. He wasn't going to be able to fight off this pain, wouldn't be able to erect a wall to shield him from this misery.

His eyes fluttered weakly against the leaded weight of his lids, the sight before him was blurry, lightning quick movements and flickering lights. What sounded like grunts and determined growls grated against his sensitive ears. He shifted slowly from his back, grinding his teeth against the bursts of pain shooting throughout his body. A simple inhale, like the one he was attempting to draw in, felt like someone had plunged their hand through his chest and was now trying to rip his heart from him. He wheezed as he rolled to his side, his fingers dug absentmindedly at the blood speckled carpet he let his forehead rest against.

Unable to wrap his mind around what had just transpired, he curled slowly, fighting against the agony tearing at him while his guardian raged above. The apartment began to turn red, the snake god's wrath overtaking the material plane as he struck out at the cloaked woman.

Her speed and defenses matched the weakening guardian's, each of her offensive attacks growing stronger with each passing second the host and deity were disconnected. She had set her stage well, had planned every tiny detail down to a beautiful art form. She had had six long years to perfect it, lying in wait, watching him from the shadows as he grew into this alarmingly beautiful young man. The time was now hers; she'd waited for him to lower his defenses, something that honestly would've never been possible without that pesky blonde that had all his attention. And then she attacked. It was seconds away from victory. Her biggest obstacle was about to be vanquished and there was nothing Asclepius could do with his vessel in the drugged state he was.

Her large violets darted toward the cloaked woman barely avoiding the snapping of the snake god's powerful jaw. Unsteady breaths were filling her lungs as she maneuvered through her dismantled apartment, hopping over a turned couch to crouch beside the eerily still brunette.

"Ban," she whispered while reaching out to pull against his shoulder, "Ban!"

His eyes were glassy, overrun with the mountain of tears he refused to let loose. To cry would be to admit defeat. And that was the one thing Ban Midou would never allow. He let his gaze wander sluggishly toward the distorted figure that had grasped his shoulder, just barely noticing the hand reaching toward his face.

"Ow!" Himiko hissed as her wrist was seized, the thin bones nearly snapping beneath even Ban's weakened grip. "Ban wait," she protested while grabbing his wrist in an attempt to free hers.

He stared at her in confusion to narrow his eyes in his growing anger, angry at himself for not having seen it sooner, angry at her to have gone this far. The fury faded, replaced quickly by the previous pain. His sapphires were brightening with each new emotion he was now unable to hold back. Himiko withered beneath his gaze, as she should. There was no atoning for this. No matter if she had the right to hate him and seek her vengeance, this was the ultimate betrayal. She'd not only brilliantly tricked him, well she did, but she went beyond the line. She had helped rip Asclepius from him, unwillingly or not, she was the cause of all his pain, of this weakness.

And she'd delivered him to Her.

"How could you!?"

"Ban I'm so sorry!"

"How—" he shook his head in disbelief, "Why!?"

"I couldn't stop it … she's too strong!"

"Too—she would've never bound you unless You let her!" Ban growled while smacking her hand away once again. "Don't touch me!"

"Ban please—"

"No! Leave me alone!" he shouted to grunt as her hand snapped around his throat.

And then Asclepius roared, shaking the apartment with his fury as he felt the witch diverting her attention to his agonized vessel.

"No—" Himiko whimpered to slowly lift her blackened gaze to the startled brunette. _**"Stubborn this child is … still she fights when she knows the outcome."**_

Titanic tremors were raging through him as Himiko leaned closer, her lips parting with a demonic merry sigh. He jerked violently in reaction to whimper as she caught hold of his chin, holding him prisoner.

"Stop! Don't touch him!" Himiko shrieked, her hand slipping both from around Ban's throat and chin as she snapped them toward her temples.

_**"Stop fighting."**_

"You can't have him!"

**Ban Run! While the Kudo child has Her distracted—RUN!! RUN NOW— **

_I can't … _

**RUN! **

_I can't! Not without you! _

**I'll be fine! I'll come to you, I will find you I swear it, now run! Get to Ginji! **

_Ginji? But—_

_**"Eyes here Prince,"**_ Himiko's hollowed eyes bored into Ban's startled gaze as his chin was snared, her nails digging into his pale flesh. _**"You belong to me!"**_

"NO!" Ban shrieked while knocking himself free to kick Himiko across the room.

"DON'T FIGHT ME!" the witch hissed while cutting her arm across the blood red scales of the raging snake god. "YOU ARE MINE!"

_**GO! **_Asclepius roared while dropping his massive body before the witch's path, separating her from his child. _**GO NOW BAN!**_ His bloody body and burning eyes were glowing in rage as he snapped his mouth open to scream at the narrow eyed witch. _**RUN! **_

"BAN!" The olive eyed witch screamed.

His body shrieked at him in blinding agony as he gathered his knees beneath him, using the last ounce of strength left to drag himself to his feet and stagger across the dismantled apartment.

"Ban Run …" Himiko sobbed.

Staggering weakly across the ransacked apartment, shaky hands reaching out frequently to steady his swaying form while attempting to keep himself balanced to avoid collapsing; Ban's blurry gaze stared down the long hall, all focus on the door that seemed to grow further away with each step closer. His breath rushed through him with rising panic, his steps speed up, turned furniture shooting pain up his body as he bumped against them clumsily. Despite the pain and weariness, Ban found himself sprinting through the hall, his hyperventilating body tensing up as his hands beat against the solid wood. He reached frantically for the knob, a desperate cry easing through his lips as his shaky hands fumbled with the cool metal.

"Fucking open!" He screamed as his grip crushed the metal. The frame splintered as the door was torn open, Ban's breath gasping through his hyperventilating body as the fresh air struck him, making his eyes and heart flutter.

Slowly, he let his eyes wander open once more to spring them wide with a gasp at the sight of the blonde standing before him, whether his back was turned to him or not, there was no way of mistaking his presence. Tears rushed to the border of his sapphires as the blonde turned a curious gaze over his shoulder. Those large chocolate orbs had his legs trembling as they softened, his breaths raging at the smile that rose to his face. Ban's gaze dropped instantly to the hand extending toward him.

_There you are Ban. _

The world dissolved around him for a moment, the pain, the bitter fear; all of the emotion. There was only warmth, a heartwarming sensation brought on by the blonde's presence and those four simple words.

"Gin–ji …"

His eyes blinked rapidly as he stared into the empty hall, his breaths increasing in volume once again as he felt the ominous presence within the apartment directly behind him. It didn't matter though, he had seen him. Ginji was out there somewhere looking for him. He could get to him; if he could only get to him then … She'd never be able to touch him if he were in Ginji's arms. There was hope, the blonde was his sanctuary, that holy light of his a catalyst that negated magic capability. She was powerless against Ginji.

The door was still swinging open when he came back to himself, his sapphires narrowing in determination as he pushed toward the outer hall. All he had to do was get to Ginji. He had enough strength left for that.

A gasp cut through his throat as the door slammed suddenly, his eyes expanding in the new terror rushing through his body at the echo spreading through the apartment. He stared blindly at the hand braced on the shattered wood, that hand cutting off his escape, the hand that had just destroyed the last small bit of hope he'd had.

"Leaving so soon?"

His head tipped slowly, his wide sapphires turning fearfully toward the enraged olive orbs glaring into him. _No …_

"I told you YOU WERE MINE!" She screamed while grasping Ban's shirt to tug him backwards, away from safety, away from Ginji.

"Let go!" Ban struggled weakly to hitch his breath as she jerked him violently toward her. "No …" his eyes expanded further as she pitched him past her, throwing him with unimaginable strength and force into the apartment. A small cry escaped him as he hammered into a desk or some form of small table.

She ignored the cry, ignored the pain she felt rising through his frail body. The fear is what drew her nearer. It was sweet and victorious on her tongue. "Did you honestly think you could get away from me little Prince? In your condition? Really? You always were simply adorable … hoping til the very end. Its feeble you know."

He stirred slowly, his breath rushing through him in a painful intake as he drew his hand shakily to his abdomen, stroking his fingers slowly down to the wood shard embedded in his side. Hissing as he jerked it free, his watery eyes drifting shut with a groan as he let it fall limply to the ground, Ban cried out a startled yelp as she grasped his arm. Wide sapphires jerked toward her as she pulled him forward, a wicked smile plastered to her face as she surveyed his figure, shivers coursing through his skin at the hungry feral look in her eyes.

"Ooh dear, looks like you got a booboo," she snidely chuckled as her grip on his arm tightened before she jerked him closer, "teaches you to resist me! I told you it was useless … You are mine Ban Midou! Always have been … will always be. Forever!"

"I'll never be yours!" He choked angrily as energy burst out of his trembling body.

He watched her fly across the apartment for a moment before dropping heavily to his arms, his body trembling softly to freeze as a crimson light flashed above him. His lips parted in anxiety, a sudden wariness taking him over as he drew his wide gaze with some effort from the floor. He glanced slowly across the apartment; his breath hitching at the awkward sight of Himiko slouched in the corner before he froze entirely. The light flashed softly across his panicking face once more as he screamed out in dread, his head shaking in disbelief as he stared at the snake god's body hanging limply in the air like some corpse.

_Asclepius! _

It stirred slightly, his honey eyes slipping open leisurely to watch the distraught brunette struggling to lift himself from the ground. A weak smile formed across his flat nose as he exhaled deeply.

**Don't give in … you mustn't give up Ban. Fight til the end. **

_No! Don't you dare talk to me like that … you can't—_

His eyes expanded as the snake god arched with a shriek, watching helplessly as his coppery body blinked several times to blast apart entirely.

"NO!" He shrieked to spin his gaze to the olive eyed witch as she clinched her extended hand.

"No one can protect you now."

"What did you do!?" He raged. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!!?"

Her eyes narrowed in fury. "Watch your insolent mouth brat. Or I'll do it for you."

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed while vaulting off the floor.

She was completely taken back by the speed that had his hand piercing through the edge of her hip, her last moment shift saving her from a gut shot. Her teeth ground together as she thrust her leg up into his damaged side, watching him stumble before leaping toward him with energy churning around her fist. The floor exploded as she connected to the empty space, the air hissing with the discharge and fury rolling off the brunette materializing behind her. A scream cut through her lips as she whipped her weight around to slam her elbow into his knee, unbalancing him enough to cause his thrust to slide over her head, just barely saving herself from the furious brunette again.

"Determined as ever," she gasped excitedly for the breath she was losing in this frantic dangerous battle. "bloody, in terrible pain, weak as a child … and still you fight like the genius you are." Her dark eyes expanded as she shifted her weight at the last second, staring hungrily into his burning sapphires as he overstepped himself. "You make me want you even more!" She shouted while closing her hand around his throat. "I've waited enough!"

He gagged against the force her hand slammed into his throat, choking him, distracting him long enough to be unable to stop the next coming worst moment of his life. He was off balance, staggering helplessly backwards with her speed propelling him as he connected hard into the single still standing couch. Teeth ground into his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out at the agitation it cause for his torn side.

She caught his hands easily as he started to attempt to push her off. The adrenaline he'd acquired at seeing his guardian was beginning to dissipate. His strength was leaving him with each struggle and the fear was beginning to take over once more with every inch she leaned closer.

"I'll kill you! I swear I'll fucking kill you! What did you do to him! What did you do!?" He struggled frantically.

She jerked his hands to her chest to quickly slam them above his head, trapping and pinning him completely beneath her. A wicked grin formed across her lips at his weak struggles, at the soft frantic sounds spilling from those delicious lips. Her body tightened at his increasing gasps, the space between her legs burning excruciatingly as his stunning sapphires turned on her with such rage and hate. He was so fucking beautiful and no one stood in her way of taking him now. She rubbed herself against his abdomen in an attempt to relieve the burn while leaning closer, her lips hovering above his before he whipped his head to the side. Such a clever boy.

"You fight a futile battle little prince, I won the moment you entered this apartment. There was no escaping. And as soon as Asclepius showed himself it started the spell I cast to banish him."

He froze. His eyes stared blankly at the dark cushions. "He's not …"

"I'm strong little prince … but not even the most powerful witch can destroy a god." She frowned to lean closer, her breasts pressing against his weaving chest. "But there are ways to get around them; I just had to find a way. Which as you saw tonight I did." She smirked to confine his wrists with one hand. Her eyes fluttered as she slid her hand slowly across his soft cheek. "Now I can have you _**any**_ way I wish …"

"No!" Ban shrieked to jerk frantically.

She balanced herself easily before grasping his chin firmly, staring deeply into his panicked sapphires. "Don't worry darling … if you are good, I may let you enjoy it a little."

His mouth snapped open to curse her to cringe as her fingers dug into his jaw, holding him immobile for the tongue she drove quickly into him. He gagged against the large muscle time and time again as she swept it slowly around his mouth, exploring him eagerly. He jerked frantically at his imprisoned hands, twisted his hips feebly to try dislodging her from atop him. His eyes snapped closed in misery, tears rushing down the sides of his face as he trembled in revulsion and absolute fear.

_GINJI__**!**_

* * *

"Nice night."

The demon turned his gaze slowly from the perch he settled himself into to glance back at the tall golden haired Demoness. The hairs on the back of his neck rose a degree.

"A'Sirus," he breathed to nod.

She brushed across the space separating them to pause at his side, her violets glancing down the buildings length to the dark streets. Light flooded her irises, forcing a hiss from her smooth lips as she retreated a moment.

"Careful." He chuckled.

"What the hell!?" She cursed to turn on the demon.

"A bit unexpected wasn't it?"

"Shut your fowl mouth," she snarled to truck back to the ledge to glare at the street the light had erupted from. Her mouth parted in bafflement as she watched Ginji spear into the street, some brunette wench leaping quickly away with some man wearing … sunglasses? Her eyes drifted quickly back to Ginji, her chest tightening at the light she saw radiating around him. "That boy—"

"Magnificent isn't he," he chuckled to watch Ginji's electricity arch like a tornado around his figure.

_Actually …_ "Yes," she breathed to watch the blonde drop what looked like massive melting needles. _He didn't show such power before … not even when he faced his death, so—_ Her eyes brightened suddenly before she whipped her gaze across the street. "Where's the other one?"

His acidic blood froze for a moment as he turned his hollow gaze on the Demoness. "Other one?"

"That boy was in the Hell Den," she pointed at Ginji while turning her eyes on the demon, "he was one of few boys that went in to pull the Holy Maiden out, Krad. Among them was one that was … more than human. Dark hair, bright blue eyes!"

_Shit!_ Krad slowly turned his gaze to the street. _So she's noticed Korlera's boy as well._

"You don't say … is he as delicious as this one?"

A'Sirus stared at the Seeker for a moment before glancing at Ginji as a wave of string and needles were flying directly toward him. Her eyes narrowed. "More so …"

"Well … I'd like to get a sight of that one." He twitched.

"Krad."

His pale eyes snapped a bit too quickly toward the Demoness to swallow nervously at the look within her dark eyes. She was consuming, searching his withered soul.

"Yes A'Sirus?" He managed to rasp.

"You're hiding something from me … aren't you?"

"Hiding … what could I be hiding from you?" He was beginning to sweat beneath her calm gaze.

"Where is he," her eyes narrowed in fury. "Where's the Blue Eyes?"

"I—" he stammered to gag as A'Sirus' hand slammed into his throat, ripping him off the roof to dangle limply in the air.

"If you say you don't know I'll rip you apart right here. And that'd be a terrible shame, you are my best Seeker. Now where is he?"

"I-I honestly don't know A'Sirus, I swear, I can't pick up any trace of the boy … I swear to you!"

"Alluding a Seeker!? Not a chance! Now where is he!?"

"It is possible," he wheezed as the bones began to shatter beneath her grip, "he didn't appear in Ophithus' book either!"

Her rage dwindled for a moment as she stared at him stunned. Then it returned as did her unbearable grip. "How did you know about that? He and I were the only ones aware!"

"Not the only ones," he choked to tug on her hand, "please A'Sirus I beg you, let me breathe!"

Her teeth ground furiously as she let her nails bury into his skin, cutting him deep enough to allow rivers of his blood to flood his throat. "Tell me what you're doing Krad! What you've been doing, what you're planning on doing. Who are you working with!?"

"Kory …" he gagged.

"The Seer?" A'Sirus frowned to grin suddenly. "Really … and what is it she's planning?"

_Fuck … I'm beyond screwed here … suffer Kory's fury or— _tremors coursed through his body as he stared at the Demoness.

"She wanted me to keep Him here. He's the only one that can stop her."

"Him?" A'Sirus frowned to glance at the street to gasp at the flood of light that engulfed the neighborhood. Demoness and demon watched in stunned wonder as the power surge slowly began to flood back to the blonde standing above the whimpering brunette. "That boy? The blonde boy?" She inquired to glance at Krad as he nodded quickly. "Why's he important? What does she want with him?"

"Not him," Krad hissed to gasp for air. "He himself isn't important … she wants the other one."

"The other," A'Sirus puzzled to widen her eyes. "Blue Eyes? She wants the Blue Eyes?"

"I-I don't know what that means," Krad struggled weakly. "Please A'Sirus … breathe!" He gasped deeply as she released him, crumbling at her feet as she turned to peer fully at Ginji as he was joined by the others.

Her gaze narrowed as she saw Yuri stumbling clear of the dismantled Honky Tonk. _The Holy Maiden stayed with them? How couldn't I sense her presence!? _She glared toward Ginji as the blonde turned from the Maiden. _It's him … not important my ass! He's critical to this war … just not for my side._

"I want the blonde Krad."

The Seer turned his watery gaze to her slowly, his hand rubbing sorely at his lacerated throat. "Amano? Why?"

"Know him on a personal ground do we Krad?" She smirked while turning her gaze back to him.

"He was the one that you grounded me on six years ago." He wheezed bitterly. "The little shits a thorn in my side."

"Our side," she sighed to glance at the street. "He's more important than you thought. Maybe not for us … but for Them."

"Them?" Krad frowned to brighten his eyes in realization. "The Aingeals?" His breath hitched as she nodded. "He's their champion!?"

"The possibility is great." She sighed to sit on the rail, her gaze remaining on Ginji and his friends. "I'm sure they haven't realized it yet. But when they do it'll be too late."

Understanding passed between the two as Krad chuckled sinisterly. "How interesting … I suppose that explains the Light delivering him those so many years ago."

She nodded to glance at him as he climbed atop the rail. "He won't be so lucky this time. Take him."

"With pleasure." He chuckled while slipping off the building.

A deep breath eased through A'Sirus chest as she watched her Seeker in merriment. _And now … things are finally becoming serious. _

* * *

The sudden eerie chuckle drifting through the night had the friends and rivals glancing down the street. Baby blue and hazel eyes narrowed, prepping for the attack while chocolate and pale sapphire widened in shock and the other remained impassive.

His dark shaggy hair whipped unseen in the dark night as Krad smirked wickedly. "Surely you didn't think that was all?"

"A seeker …" Yuri whispered in alarm. "Gods!"

"What do you want?" Shido snarled as Toshiki crouched a degree.

"Are you the one responsible for this? What did you do to Kazuki and Juubei!?"

Krad stood in silence, carelessly ignoring the other presences as his hollow gaze centered dead on the still blonde. His abdomen tightened at the cold stare, his breaths quickening at the small charge of electricity that spontaneously sparkled around his well defined figure. Those deep chocolate eyes looked on blankly, unrecognized. It made him beyond aroused. He would get to play with the boy's head all over again.

"Such a sight you are …" Krad hissed erratically. "Before, you were breathtaking … but now, you've only grown in splendor. That anger, the vengeance you radiate, the power is unimaginable … you are justice in its truest forms."

Yuri's gaze lifted as the blonde exhaled a long breath. "Ginji."

Obstacles, barriers, more enemies falling between him and his beloved; it was all just wasted time. Something he couldn't give up. He lifted a crackling hand slowly, his eyes brightening in the light.

"I don't have time for this, you're in the way." He watched the portion of the street the demon had been standing ignite in a spray of volts to widen his eyes as someone grasped the back of his neck.

"Too slow little Lightning Lord … you'll never be able to save your whore with tactics like that. Hell you can't even save yourself!" Krad hissed as he discharged a burst of energy that threw the friends across the street.

Ginji stood paralyzed in the demon's grip, his body shivering at the whispers curling from the lips planted against his ear. His chocolate orbs burst wide open at the hand diving into his pants.

"Let's get you to remember now … the events that happened over six years ago," Krad gurgled merrily as Ginji grasped his arm weakly. "And the day you damned me you little shit!" He grit as his hand pressed down the blonde's smooth abdomen to dig his fingers into the flaccid member.

Ginji jerked violently in reaction, his insides curling in revulsion to the calloused hand grinding into him mercilessly. "Stop …" he groaned to hiss as Krad stretched deeper, he twitched against the hard fingers shoving its way awkwardly into his dry portal. "Don't—"

"Isn't this the way you like it!?" Krad hissed to nip Ginji's ear, smirking at the shivers he could clearly feel rushing down the blonde's spine with his finger buried deep in his ass. "No? Then are you the fucker or fucke?" He continued a rocking motion against the melting blonde, thrusting his palm hard against his member while driving his fingers deeper into the warm channel gripping him sensuously. "fuck you're too hot … so good, might have to take you here soon. Right in front of all your friends would you like that? To have them hear you moan and scream like the whore you are? Doesn't really matter who's touch it is does it? you're already getting wet Blondie!" He snickered to press his thumb into the tiny hole then ever so slowly begin to scissor it along with his index finger.

Ginji arched with a bloodcurdling scream, his ass was burning, his cock hardening against the rough ministrations, and his mind was beginning to scream in fear. He remembered this man now. Remembered what he'd done to him so many years ago back in the Beltline. His eyes teared as he remembered Orlera's gentle eyes and the gruesome death that wasn't suitable for such a beautiful person. He drew in a raspy breath as Krad's touch disappeared, his trembling legs unable to hold up his weight collapsed as the demon arched back, avoiding the attacking Shido and Toshiki.

_Ban …_ He trembled while pinching his eyes closed tightly. _Help me! _

"Be gone brats!" Krad snarled while knocking Toshiki back to spear across the street. His hand wrapped tightly around the Maryuudo's throat, propelling him backwards to shatter him against the building across the street.

_NO!_ Furious chocolates snapped open. He ground his teeth as he curled his fingers into fists. _I can't depend on Ban for this one … he's the one that needs me! He's the one fighting a true DEVIL!! He's waiting for me to come rescue him! I can beat this asshole; Orlera ensured that with her last breath. I know how to fight these monsters now!_

"Now to finish you," Krad chuckled as he took hold of Ginji and threw him to his back. "This may hurt!" He smirked while sitting on the blonde's abdomen. "Scream as loud as you want."

"GET OFF!" Ginji snarled while discharging the brightest volt possible.

He stumbled back with a shriek as his eyes began to burn. "Fuck you you little cunt!"

"You have no power over me demon!" Ginji snarled while pushing shakily to his feet. "I'm pure energy! PURE LIGHT! You want to piss me off? FINE!" He grunted as Krad slammed his weight heavily against him, unbalancing him.

"You think you know something about me ya little shit!?" He hissed. "you know nothing! I'll tear you apart and then fuck you into oblivion, death is a long time off for you my pretty Blondie! Prepare yourself!" He squealed to leap forward.

Ginji's breath hitched for a moment, the fear grasped him and held him prisoner. His arms were heavy and he couldn't lift them to defend himself. A gasp flew through him at the ray of white light that snapped across his vision to spear through Krad, throwing him backwards with a shriek.

"Don't listen to anything he says Ginji!" Yuri shouted from her collapsed position, "he's a Seeker, his voice is his power … he lures you into a stupor with his words. Don't listen to him!"

"Be silent you Holy BITCH!" Krad screamed to throw all his enraged power toward her. "Die like the Light Bitch before you!"

"Yuri!" Ginji shouted to cringe as the building behind her exploded into oblivion, collapsing quickly toward the stunned girl. "NO!" He screamed as dust and debris flew across the street.

"now my prize!" Krad hissed to shriek at the light that burst through the street, branching out to flood the neighborhood in the matter of a second. "fuck!"

Bringing his hand quickly to his eyes, trying to save himself from becoming blind, Ginji's raspy breaths began to calm at the soft voice whispering within the discharge of power. It was like Her presence.

"Orlera!?" He whimpered to slowly lower his hand as the light died. His eyes snapped wide in bafflement, awe and alarm. "You!?"

Yuri's long violet hair wisped gently through the snowy tresses of the man holding her protectively against her chest, a smile rising to her cheeks as her pale sapphires stared at his grizzly face twisted in fury. His arm slipped quickly from beneath her legs as the Seeker leapt to its feet, the muscles throughout his torso rolling tightly as he grasped the hilt of his sword and drew it lightning quick to thrust it toward the demon, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Your death can never qualify as payment for all the lives you've destroyed and dismantled by breathing." Ezekiel grit, "but it's a start!"

He had no time to dodge, had no shadows to fade within as the light erupting from the blade drove that escape away. He was sliced open from shoulder to hip, his dying breath silenced by an orchestra of voices rising through the night. His hollow gaze drifted slowly across the street, rising slowly to widen at the sight of the Demoness. Her long golden hair was fluttering mesmerizingly on the now howling breeze. The snide smirk on her beautiful face caused the Seeker's final beat of his withered heart.

"That's for Ophithus …" she sighed while turning to the city, closing her eyes to inhale a deep breath, searching for that vanilla cinnamon scent that belonged to only one man. Her plum eyes snapped open, her smirk branching off triumphantly as she bounded to the dark skies. "I'll be right there Blue Eyes."

Ginji stared in bafflement at the enormous angel currently settling Yuri gently to her feet. She looked like an ant beside a mountain. He jumped at the strong hand grasping his arm, his startled gaze lifting to Paul as the redhead pulled him to his feet.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded numbly by instinct. His breath scratched down his aching throat as his eyes brightened. BAN! "I got to go!" He shouted to freeze as the angel stepped toward him.

"Ginji Amano …"

Ginji's breath hitched as the mountain of a man suddenly descended to a knee before him, his long snowy hair fanning around him as his head bowed to the alarmed and utterly confused blonde.

"I do not deserve any form of forgiveness from you after all that I've done. But to atone for the wrongs on you and the ones you love, I offer my services to you by whatever need you acquire, you who are our savior … my champion." He exhaled while lifting his dark eyes to the now cringing boy.

"Uuh, right," Ginji nodded quickly to slip around the boulder kneeling before him. "We'll talk later, I have somewhere to be."

"Let me help!"

"Wait Ginji," Paul started to protest.

"I can't!" he snarled to jump as Shido's bloody hand fell to his shoulder. "Shido!?"

"I told you," he wheezed with a wicked grin, "not without me."

"None of you are in any condition to be doing this!" Hevn protested.

"THIS ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE!" Ginji bellowed as he turned furious chocolates on everyone. "You want to atone, you want to think it over, you want to help, I don't give a shit right now … do it on your own time not mine, cause I'll fucking kill you if you get in my way of getting to Ban! Come if you're coming, but don't you dare get in my way!" he fumed to turn to the street. "Keep up!"

_I'm Coming! _

* * *

His skin crawled and shivered beneath her petting caresses, his breaths stuttering and gagging depending on where her tongue was specifically giving attention. The tears on his cheeks were her current destination; she seemed to have a sick satisfaction licking them dry. She was truly determined to have every inch of him beneath her mouth. It made his stomach knot and rise with the bile threatening to choke him. Her hand came quickly from nowhere to push against his jaw, forcing his head back for her mouth to suckle his neck greedily. He trembled beneath her, his eyes squeezing shut in a frantic attempt to block it out. He'd tried to think of his partner once, hoped he could imagine it was his hands, was his lips. Worst mistake ever. And she'd made him aware of that as she'd made him scream til his throat bleed and his body twist in agony til he became numb. He was almost limp beneath her now, his groans and anguished gasps mixing eerily into her aroused breaths and deep moans.

"Good boy," she nibbled her way slowly from the abused flesh of his collarbone to mash her lips to his again. She didn't bother holding his jaw any longer, she knew as well as he that biting was outta the question. He'd never risk binding her blood to him. Unbeknownst to him, she already had a plan to accomplish that task. "Such a good boy. I told you didn't I? I told you it wouldn't hurt if you were good. Stay like this my little Prince, just give into me."

Her voice had began to hypnotize him long ago, the mix of Himiko's perfume and then her overpowering aura were too much for him to battle with right now. He rolled his head sluggishly to his still imprisoned arms, fresh tears making his shirt damp and his skin hidden beneath clammy. He just wanted it all to end, wished for her to stop fucking with him and literally get to the fucking so she would leave him alone. He chuckled bitterly at the thought. How he shamed himself now. Everyone that had put up their lives to protect him from this were now shamed because of his weakness.

Ginji would never have him after this. he'd be positively revolted, sickened at what a whore he was.

His breaths raged through him, he began to choke on them as he hyperventilated, tears were pouring down his cheeks. He tugged frantically at his arms once more, surprising the witch licking at his throat. Damned the bitch, he wasn't going to lie down and be fucked. Not him, not Ban Midou. He would choose the lucky bastard that got to bed him. He had fought his entire life to keep that right. He would fight now for Ginji to have that right.

"Fuck you!" he screamed while throwing all his weight to his arms to rip them from above his head and clock them hard against the witch's forehead. He growled angrily as he threw his weight to his hip next, cast her during her disorientation from the couch, from on top him. His breath rushed through him as he jerked upright quickly, vaulting himself over the back of the couch in an attempt to get as far away from her as possible.

"Ban!" She screamed while springing up to leap over the couch.

She was too fast.

A hiss slipped through Ban's lips as her hand slammed against his back, throwing him hard against the wall where she restrained him easily. "Get off me!"

"I thought we were actually going to get somewhere there," she snarled to grasp his arms and quickly tear them up his back.

He screamed in agony to grunt as she pressed him back against the wall. "let go …"

"You'll never learn," she hissed while kicking his legs apart. "Want to test me little Prince, I'll take you by force with no complaint. I was going to make this as painless and as enjoyable for you as possible. Fuck if I do such a thing for you now."

"NO!" Ban panicked as her knee pressed its way between his legs, "stop don't—don't touch me!"

She slipped her arm around his waist, anchoring herself to him as she released his wrists to fiddle with his pants fastenings. He pulled frantically against the arm trapping his hands to his sides, his breath hitching as he felt her hand dive into his pants. In a last desperate attempt he pushed all his strength with him from the wall to fall backwards, hammering her hard against the floor. He listened to her gasp frantically for a breath before detangling himself. He had scrambled barely a couple feet before she was on top him again, slamming him hard to the floor so he saw stars dance before his vision.

"Fucking little shit!" she snarled to nail her fist hard into his stomach, making him curl forward with a gasp. Her eyes burned angrily as she connected her fist again, this time to the wound on his side. His scream was silenced as she snapped her mouth over his, forcing his head back with the hand she buried into his hair. His shirt ripped beneath the force of her other hand, his skin shivering as she released his mouth to swallow a pink nipple immediately.

"STOP!" He squealed to gasp frantically as her hands moved over him, one pinching his other nipple cruelly while the other grasped him through his pants.

"You Are Mine! No Others! Mine, You Belong To Me!" She growled as she ground her palm and dug her fingers into him. His hands were biting into her arms as he thrashed beneath her, his screams turning bloody. She was chuckling menacingly when she felt a dominating presence flood through the entire apartment complex, washing through hers and overpowering the control she had on the distraught brunette beneath her. "No …" she rasped as Ban inhaled shakily beneath her.

_No not now! How could he have gotten here now! _

Her eyes jerked back toward the apartment entrance, her breaths increasing as she felt his aura drawing nearer. Olive orbs darkening in rage narrowed as she whipped them back toward the young man shifting slowly beneath her. His watery sapphires fluttered deliriously as he glanced up at her, his pale unveiled chest arching slowly to the raspy breaths calming leisurely. Her nose snarled with the hiss she released as her hand closed tightly around his throat.

He choked as he grasped her hand. "L-let go …"

"What did you do!?" She snarled. "How did you do it!?"

"W-wha—I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered to brighten his eyes as he sensed him.

"BAN!"

"G-Gin … Gi—" he started to shout to gag as Korlera pressed her arm into his throat. "Get off … Gin …"

"You think you're so clever Ban Midou … contacted him through that fucking link of yours didn't you!?" She hissed. "Well fine … you'll regret defying me little fucking whore! From this day forward all there will be is me! You will see nothing, remember nothing but me!" She shouted, her eyes turning pitch black as she grasped his jaw. "Forget your merry little life! Everything you are is mine!"

His sapphires brightened as she lurched toward him. "GINJI—"

* * *

He hadn't felt his feet burn like this for a while, but his heart seemed to be working frantically anymore. When had their lives become so crazy? Whatever happened to the simple tasks of recovering things that were taken from people? When did they become the clients and the person they cherished most suddenly become the one that had to be gotten back?

Thankfully he knew the way to Himiko's. he could've found it anyway with the link he and Ban shared, but knowing the way made it so much easier, so much faster. He was turning the last corner and froze for half a heartbeat as he stared up at the apartment building, at the blood red light flooding from a balcony window. Wouldn't have to figure out which room she was in either. He was through the complex' front entrance and at the stairs before the ones that had followed him were starting back up from the pause. His pain and the weariness he'd acquired were a distant thing in comparison to the dread, the fear creeping through him the closer he came to the floor, closer to Ban.

_Please don't be too late! Please be alright, you have to be alright! _

He faintly heard the struggles, heard the small screams and grunts. It was the flood of fear slamming into him that had Ginji staggering and slamming into the wall as he couldn't balance himself in time.

"Ginji!" Yuri gasped as she came bounding up the stairs with Toshiki beside her and Shido ahead of them. "Are you ok!?"

"BAN!" Ginji screamed as he pushed off the wall to stumble down the hall. His heart shattered at the bloodcurdling scream escaping the apartment while Yuri's hands flew to her ears and Toshiki and Shido stopped dead in their tracks.

"God …"

"Midou!?" Toshiki rasped.

Ginji was slamming through the door, the electricity exploding off the contact as he rushed down the hall to freeze as he entered the dismantled room. The apartment was pitch black save for the light that began to crackle around him with his increasing rage. His eyes had adjusted instantly to the void of light and a part of him had wished his instincts weren't so sharp. The sight before him had stopped his heart, his volatile power his only saving grace and what was now driving him toward the demonic scene.

He wasn't sure whether the monster before him was human or demon. The light pouring around her was beyond anything he'd ever seen, the current of power surging off her unlike anything he'd ever felt. His heart was aching against her presence, each step he took that drew him closer increased the volume of pain that was now cutting through his body. He barely caught sight of his partner through the crackling light revolving around her and he about screamed.

Ban was limp beneath her. His creamy skin was pasty and nearly as white as a corpse. His beautiful eyes were closed, which in a way Ginji was thankful. He wouldn't be able to stand the sight of those wonders lifeless and lost. What was making Ginji's skin crawl and his rage erupt into Raitei's bloodlust was the pale light that he saw transferring between his partner's to the witch's lips.

"BAN! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!" Ginji shrieked while diving across the apartment.

She turned toward the blonde as he exploded, her bloody lips curling into a wicked smile as she let her hand slip from Ban's back, letting him fall limply to the floor as she pushed to her feet.

Yuri darted into the room before the witch had released Ban, her eyes expanding as she'd seen the demonic ritual in its final stage. She didn't recognize the scream filling the room or that it was her own til Toshiki grasped her arms and shook her gently while Shido pushed past them.

"You lost Blondie, he belongs to me now!" Korlera chuckled as she raced through the apartment, away from the unstable Lightning Lord.

"I swear if you hurt him—"

"The one that hurt him was the one that never showed! He screamed your name til the end and despite his feeble pleas you never came!" She taunted to dive through the window. "I'll return Ginji Amano … I'll be back and I'll take him from you forever!"

Ginji didn't bother following her to the window as Shido did, he ignored her comments as he slammed heavily onto his knees, his focus was on the unsettling sight of his partner. Electricity was arching off him uncontrolled as he couldn't draw his rage back inside of himself. Each tremor he felt on Ban's pale skin jumped his fury one level higher, one step closer to being able to level this entire apartment with one discharge. It looked as though he had jumped in a pool or had run through a downpour with how much sweat was settled on his pale skin. There were several cuts on his chest and arms, one festered wound on his side and the sight of his raw nipple had Ginji growled furiously. He didn't even want to think about what the brunette's unfastened pants meant, those thoughts would lead to Raitei taking full control. The tear streaks on his face had Ginji's heart sinking and as a result the burning volts began to fall, calming slowly as the blonde drew Ban closer, cradling him gently against his chest, trying to draw him into the warmth that always settled the brunette when he was troubled.

"I'm so sorry," he choked to run his lips along Ban's cheek, kissing him lightly, "god, I'm so sorry Ban. I should've been here quicker. I should've saved you! I failed you."

Yuri held tightly to Toshiki as Paul came rushing into the apartment, his raging breaths forcing him to lean into his knees for a moment before he lifted his head. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

She couldn't force herself to move her head from the blonde's broad chest, so it was Toshiki that bobbed his head toward Ginji and the limp brunette. "We don't know. He's not awake."

"No …" Paul rasped to move quickly across the apartment. No please—you can't be gone kid, you just can't! Don't you abandon us like this! We need you, Ginji needs you!

"Paul," Ginji trembled to slowly turn his gaze from his partner to the elder man. "What do I do … I don't know what to do!?"

"It's ok Ginji," Paul nodded while reaching toward Ban.

A small moan easing through the brunette had them all freezing, had all of them moving up behind Ginji to wait eagerly for another sign of life. It came in a small shift and miserable frown that had him whimpering softly.

Ginji's heart was fluttering as Ban stirred in his arms, his swollen lips parting with his exhale before pale lids leisurely began to rise. "Ban …"

He remained still for a moment before his blurry gaze lifted slowly, searching the dark apartment carefully until he came upon the distorted figure. Another long breath filled his lungs as he blinked in an attempt to clear the fuzziness, his dark sapphires lifting to peer blankly at Ginji's overjoyed face.

_Oh thank you God! _

"You're ok, she's gone—" he grunted as Ban suddenly lurched backwards, jerking himself free to scramble backwards. "Wow, its ok, you're safe."

His eyes were wild, his breaths raging as he slammed heavily against the wall. He drew himself tightly together as Ginji moved after him. cringing as the blonde reached out to him to slap his hand away with a frantic breath.

"Ban its ok."

"Where am I!?" he rasped to jerk his gaze around quickly to widen his eyes. He turned his gaze slowly back to Ginji, sapphires trembling as he pressed himself further into the wall. "W–who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **=} Ooh My God!!!! Bam baby ahahahah. So, how was it? Like it hate it? So what did you guys think of how I portrayed Ban in this one? I branched off majorly with his usual character, but this was his breaking point. I had to show that there is ultimately one thing that can literally scare the living hell out of him, other than losing Ginji that is. And thats the witches I decided. I mean think about it, witch hunts, being considered a demon by his own mother, the poor guy's childhood was hell and so I threw a twist to that past and brought it in to his current life in the form of Korlera, the witch that's been hunting him since he was living with his grandmother. Ooh, while I brought this up. If anyone has any info on Ban's grandmother, plz share with me. Her name, other little tibbets, color of hair and stuff. I was thinking of bringing her in. =} As a possibility. So whats the thoughts on the new spin with Ezekiel? Is he up to something or is he truly seeking forgiveness? Anyone figure out why he's so obssessed with A'Sirus yet? Anyone figure out what's up with A'Sirus yet? heheheh. I really like my evil demoness bitch. Im tooting my own horn again, she's freaken awesome in my opinion. Her jaw dropping moment hasn't come yet either lol. Ok. So dont have anything else to say right now. PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS!! Really need the feedback. Thanks for popping in, come back soon. The fun's only just started. =} Until next time.

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius** and **nami-la-folle**, you both have been there with **ajj** since the start and I want to say thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, so sorry for the long update, had a super busy couple of weeks and this was my baby sisters birthday weekend so I woulda had it posted a little earlier but was a bit detained with tormenting and having fun with her. I'm sure most of you have little siblings and know what it means to be the older one =} But anyhow, so I went a little further into explaining and giving better detail of the last chapter which I might add I WAS SO AMUSED WITH THE REACTIONS I GOT FROM SOME OF YOU!!! Hahahah, I did my job well, wasn't intending to leave you hanging like that for so long so majorly sorry for that one. Probably killed some of you *I beg for forgiveness MarzBarz on my hands and knees* but you have to admit what a twist to the story huh? Heheh. So now my fun and you torment begins =} I'll have more twists and more story unfoldings soon, A'Sirus' secret is gonna come out soon to. And is it just me or is no one catching on to what I've done to Shido? Do you all think thats natural? Shido lustful toward Ban? Really? OK, lol. Give me shouts about that people if you're curious, happy to clue you all in =} So I'll stop gabbing here and let you go on to the reading since I'm sure thats what you're eager to jump into, thank you for being patient and coming back. I appreciate it, and the lovely reviews!! Thanks a million keep it up =}

**Warnings: **language, blood and violence, ummmmmmmm . . . yea just read, it a M rated fic you know there may be somethings in there for adults only lol =P

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

* * *

**23**

The chaos brewing within that one room was exhilarating. It speared through the epicenter of her nervous system and branched off with unbearable speed to the rest of her body. Her arms and legs were trembling and tingling with anticipation, her stomach knotting in overwhelming pleasure, the heart many believed she no longer possessed was thundering against her ribs with a force that had her wondering whether it would shatter straight through her bosom. And from her point of view, which was quite a nice one, the blonde hadn't even entered the apartment yet. Her tongue slipped through her bloody lips, wetting them as she waited eagerly for that explosion of chaos. The performance she'd received earlier was nothing in comparison to what was about to go down. It was inconceivable that all this wrath, all the malice and desires of destruction was for the simple dominancy of one man.

She completely understood the desire of his dominance. As unimaginable and utterly confusing as it was to her, she couldn't deny that she had the same desires and fantasies for the boy of the blue eyes that could traumatize you with a glance. His power was unfamothable, countless times she'd seen it in its raw power, seen it in control and then when he was not. Above all else, she wanted to see him on the edge, wanted to see that unbreakable power turn into chaos as he let himself loose completely. Just thinking about it had her stomach knotting in anxiety and desire. She'd never break him as Korlera was attempting; why would you want to break something so breathtaking? She wanted to help set him free, to give into the side of himself that was the truth, the dominance. She had to have him soon, had to see that side of him.

She was brought back from her musings when as expected she felt the rage and destruction centering on the apartment expand drastically. The blonde's screams were unmistakable, his voice was like a bell at times, soft and crisp, and rang with an authority that when singing you couldn't stop yourself from pausing to listen. It irritated the living bloody hell out of her. He was too much like the holy bastards she was trying to make a distant memory. Nonetheless, the rage that was flooding the complex made A'Sirus tingle from head to toe. That anger wasn't something the prissy Aingeals would appreciate, but she … she was beginning to enjoy it perhaps too much. She may have to make arrangements to have the both of them take up permanent residency at her side. Again she was rudely interrupted from her musings by Korlera's sudden leaping through the window. She followed the retreating witch with her dark eyes before lifting them to the growling Maryuudo standing on the balcony. Her long golden hair fluttered from her bare back as a sinister grin curved the corner of her lips as she stared through the dark apartment, feeling rather than seeing the grief that overwhelmed the blonde as he gathered his limp partner from the cold floor.

"How delicious …" she sighed to let her eyes flutter closed, "these infrequent meetings will need to cease … I'll arrange a meeting soon my Blue Eyes. For you and little Blondie. It's time we were properly acquainted."

* * *

Everything was coming down around him. The reasoning behind his existence was being ripped away, it was breaking, shattering, dissolving into a nothingness that left him empty, another blank spot in the wide expanse of the universe, a void. And no matter how hard he tried to pull away from this dreaded life, somehow, someway, there was always someone that could find a way to drown him with it again.

It had come in the form of a dark being he could've never imagined in his worst nightmares. The terrors of the Limitless Fortress seemed like a fairytale in truth to what he'd witnessed tonight. And it hadn't even been a true witnessing. What transpired tonight was nothing in comparison to the reality of black magic and the world of witches. How he wished his beautiful partner had given in and told him more about his world, perhaps then he would've been able to prevent this.

_I could've protected you! _

* * *

"You think you've won you little fool … I assure you this accounts for nothing!" Korlera hissed as she leapt onto the railing of the balcony's fencing, her dark eyes whipping around to glare into Ginji's furious eyes as his sparkling form raced through the apartment after her. "He belongs to me! He was born for no other reason … it is his destiny to break and conform beneath my hands! I will return Ginji Amano … I will be back and then I will take him from you forever!" Her cackling voice dispersed into the night as she leapt to the shadows.

A burst of electricity exploded through the apartment as Ginji shrieked in fury, his burning eyes whipping toward Shido as the Maryuudo caught his shoulder.

"Wake the fuck up Ginji," he hissed while throwing the blonde toward his limp partner. "Remember why you came here! I got the wench!"

Inhaling a shaky breath as he watched Shido bound over the railing, some animalistic roar escaping to the dark night as he disappeared from sight, Ginji whipped around quickly as Yuri's voice screamed out to him.

"Ginji!" She bellowed while settling her hands to the gushing wound on Ban's throat. "Ginji, I need you here now!" Her pale sapphires lifted to the blonde as he collapsed to his knees across from her. "Give me your hand, Your Hand!" She shouted to grasp it and quickly replace it with hers. "Burn it."

"What!?" Ginji gasped to snap his startled eyes to the narrow eyed girl. "Are you—No, I can't—"

"Ginji listen to me, he is losing **_Too_** much blood. I would do it but I am pouring all my focus further in to ensure his heart doesn't collapse!" She growled while shifting her weight to push against Ban's chest as he began to tremble uncontrollably. "Seal the wound NOW!"

A small growl rushed through the blonde as he focused on the power deep within himself, commanding it to take on the necessary heat required to seal his partner's pale skin, and then discharged. The shriek escaping the arching brunette had Ginji about to rip his hand back if not for Yuri's hand clasping tightly over it.

"You have to hold it Ginji," she winced as the heat boiled the tips of her sensitive fingers. "You're saving his life, do not pull back!" She commanded to brighten her eyes in alarm. "GINJI!"

Turning around to gasp as Himiko leapt toward him, some shattered piece of wood aimed for the back of his skull, Ginji's breath rushed through him as Toshiki's fist slammed hard into the possessed girl's abdomen.

"I got her," he groaned while winding his arms around the struggling form. "Keep going, I got this—"

Brightening her eyes as demonic entities exploded from Himiko's wailing form to encircle the stunned blonde, Yuri grasped Ginji's other hand tightly. "_Anakuna suna de Ginji _… hold him!" She commanded while pressing his hand to Ban's heaving chest. "Toshiki close your eyes!"

Watching the young witch spring to her feet to race around him, vaulting through several of the demonic forms on her way to Toshiki, Ginji quickly glanced at Ban as he fell silent, as he grew still. "Ban!?"

Holding his breath as he felt the cold slimy forms brushing along his bare arms to float up the edge of his neck to cut across his cheeks and forehead, Toshiki released a startled gasp as warmth suddenly exploded over his tingling body. His pale blue eyes snapped wide to watch a shimmering bubble slip off Yuri's hand to spear through several of the howling entities, expand and then explode.

"Release!" Yuri commanded as she slapped her palm against Himiko's forehead, her eyes narrowing as the girl wailed, black energy burning up around the three of them as the spell tried to repel her. _Fine then …_ "Slumber!"

Grunting as he suddenly pitched forward with the limp girl, Toshiki threw his weight quickly to the side to avoid crushing her as Yuri spun and raced back to Ginji as he lifted Ban's corpselike form.

"I don't know what happened!" Ginji panicked to slip his hand across Ban's sweaty cheek, "he just stopped … everything! Did I kill him!? Please tell me I didn't kill him!"

"No, he's ok," Yuri nodded while dropping to her knees once again. "Has the bleeding stopped?" She questioned while inspecting Ban's bloody neck.

"I-I think so," Ginji sniffled "what the hell did she do to him!? Did she— bite him?"

"Blood is essential …" Yuri shivered, "almost every black magic spell requires it … I—I'm not sure what she was doing … she may have been trying to bind him to her, but I think we stopped her in time."

_Binding …_ Ginji swallowed painfully as he slowly turned his gaze to his pale partner, his big chocolate eyes trembling emotionally. "I'm so sorry …" he whispered to draw Ban closer, snuggling his nose into his sweaty collarbone. "I'm so sorry Ban … I should've been here to protect you!"

"Ginji," Yuri scowled remorsefully while grasping his shoulder. "There's no way you could've known this was going to happen. The point is that you came … that's all that will matter to him. You saved him Ginji … from a far worse fate than any death a witch has suffered by."

_No … I should've protected him from it all … I failed you … _

His watery chocolates peeked open slowly at the soft vibration running up the brunette's throat, listening absentmindedly to the gentle purr. Inhaling a quick breath as he sat straight to stare at his stirring partner, Ginji's breath unconsciously halted as long lashes fluttered deliriously over the dazed sapphires rising to peer blankly into the dark apartment.

"Ban …" Ginji breathlessly sighed while cupping a pale cheek. "Thank God!"

Swollen lips parted sluggishly as dark sapphires rose slowly to peer blankly at Ginji's overjoyed face.

"You're ok," he nodded to wet his dry lips, "she's gone Ban. Everything's ok now, you're—"

Gasping as she watched Ban's arm strike out to slam hard against the unsuspecting blonde, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to his back, Yuri's wide sapphires whipped back around to watch the brunette scramble frantically away from them.

"Anri …"

A distressed whimper crawled through his trembling body as he slammed against the wall, his wide horrified eyes whipping up to Yuri as she pushed to her feet. "Wha– what happened … where am I?"

"Anri, it's ok." Yuri soothed while extending her hands, "no one's going to hurt you."

"No …" Ban rasped to press further against the wall, "no don't—"

Sucking in a desperate breath as he lifted a hand to rub at his now sore chest, Ginji glanced slowly toward his petrified partner huddled in a dark corner. Dark chocolates expanded in disbelief as some kind of energy erupted out of Ban's body to hammer into Yuri's frail figure.

"Don't touch me!"

"Yuri!" Ginji gasped to whip around and suck in another breath as he watched her land in Paul's arms.

"P–Paul?" Yuri stammered.

Grinning as he lowered her to shaky feet, Paul set a steady hand on her shoulder. "Flying may be the safest way to travel Yuri, but I think they mean by plane."

"Huh?" She puzzled to shake her head with a snort. "Wha– no, it's Ban!" She pointed toward the brunette. "Something's wrong!"

A painful hiss crawled through Ban's clinching teeth as he lifted his hands to grasp his head. "Don't … just– just leave me alone … just leave me alone!" He screamed.

"Ban!" Ginji shouted to wince against the strong breeze that whipped up around his trembling partner. "Ban! Look at me!" Hoisting his arms to shield his now stinging eyes from the currents, Ginji pushed slowly through the cyclone. "Ban! It's ok, you're not in danger, we're here to help you Ban." Hissing as his arm was cut tearing his sleeve clear of his shoulder, he ground his teeth with a soft growl before bounding the last few feet.

Jerking his head up with a gasp as someone dropping right in front of him, causing his hand to snap out on impulse to tear the person's throat out, Ban's eyes snapped wide as his pale wrist was caught. "NO! Let me go!" He screamed while jerking his arm back to whimper as the vice grip failed to break loose of his wrist. "Let GO!"

Wincing as his cheek was torn open, Ginji's brows furrowed as he watched Ban try to tug desperately away from him. "Ban! Calm down!" He ordered while leaning closer to cup his partner's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Bright sapphire whipped up to stare directly into dark chocolate, mesmerized for a moment by the warmth of Ginji's touch.

"That's it Ban, you're safe I swear—" Ginji nodded to grunt as Ban's hand snapped forward to push against his chest, holding him at bay. "Ban it's me!"

Several deep breaths heaved through the brunette's small chest before he shook his head. "I–I don't know you …"

He felt like he'd just been slapped, the cut on his cheek sure could've been his skin stinging from the contact. Slowly his lips parted, small tremors running across their length. "I-it's me … its Ginji, Ban!"

He pressed harder against the wall while pushing against Ginji's chest as the blonde leaned closer. "I have no idea who you are … I've never seen you before in my life!"

Stumbling back to grunt as chunks of the ceiling began to fall around him, Toshiki's pale eyes whipped around to stare at the enormous crack reaching toward Himiko's unconscious form. Weaving quickly around shattered pieces of the apartment's furniture while ducking beneath the falling ceiling chunks, he dove forward to catch her thin wrist as she slipped through the hole.

"Ugh, I gotcha …"

"Ginji!" Yuri shouted to grunt as Paul pulled her away from a crumbling wall. "Wow."

"He's going to bring the whole complex down!" The redhead stuttered to glance toward the brunette and blonde trapped within the spiraling vortex. "He needs to stop him now! Ginji! You have to knock him out!"

_What … _

His wide chocolate eyes searched painfully across Ban's uncertain terrified face, trying to grasp some understanding of what was happening. "Ban …"

"Ginji!" Paul shouted, "Do you hear me, you need to stop him right now!"

Ban stared at him in confusion as he was somehow unable to move this blonde with eyes that looked at him with such sorrow that somewhere deep inside him twisted painfully. He shook his head slowly as he moved closer once more, his breaths turning frantic again while he pushed against the solid, warm, soft chest.

"No … stay back, don't touch me! Don't—" Ban huffed to jerk hysterically as Ginji's hand slipped off his cheek to grasp the hand he'd anchored between the both of them and pulled it free easily. "NO! Please! Please don't—" a shriek cut through his throat as the blonde tucked an arm around his waist and pulled him flush, pinning him, trapping him, cradling him.

"It's alright Ban …" Ginji breathed softly as he slid his other hand up through his partner's silky hair. A long breath eased through him as he felt Ban's hands pushing frantically at his arms, against his chest.

"Don't touch me, stop!" Ban panicked to freeze as Ginji slid back slowly, mere inches away from his face. "Please …"

"Shhh," Ginji whispered as the wall cracked behind his partner. He sealed his eyes as his hand slid to the low curve of Ban's back. "I'm going to fix this."

"You—" snapping his eyes wide as Ginji's lips pressed against his own, Ban remained perfectly frozen as the caress on his mouth slowly pulled away the heat and pain that had lingered from Korlera's assault.

"Forgive me for failing."

"Wha—" Ban wheezed to gasp against the volt spearing up his spine, a soft scream rising through him with his arching back. The world was spinning as his trembling body grew numb, his bright eyes fluttering deliriously as the darkness rushed forth.

Holding his lips together tightly as he listened to his partner's soft groans dwindle, Ginji's heart shattered as Ban's entire weight sank into his arms. Pulling the limp brunette further into his embrace, his hand slipping up to cradle Ban's head resting in the crock of his throat, Ginji broke down and sobbed, completely unaware of the blinding lights that ignited outside of the apartment.

* * *

He exhaled a long breath as he watched Paul lift himself from the enormous hotel bed, his gaze drifting past the café owner to center on the thin form lying unconscious in the midst of all the white linen. He looked so frail, so unbearably vulnerable. And there was nothing he was going to be able to do to help him now. He tucked his chin amidst his knees while closing his eyes tightly, trying desperately to fight off the tears that seemed to never end. An alarmed gasp escaped him as a strong hand clasped his shoulder. His gaze whipped quickly up to the pale sapphires staring at him remorsefully.

"Yuri …"

"Has he woken up?" She inquired to glance toward the bed.

Ginji shook his head slowly to exhale heavily. "No … and I … I'm not so sure I'm ready for him to yet."

"Ginji what he said meant nothing!" Yuri stated as she turned her gaze back to the blonde. "He had just been attacked … he may have just been unable to see any of us clearly."

"You didn't see his eyes Yuri," Ginji wheezed, "you didn't see the way he looked at me … he had no idea who I was!"

"Only way we'll be able to be sure is when he wakes up," Paul called as he rose from the bed, absentmindedly rubbing his hands dry as his eyes remained on the pale boy. "Has anyone heard from Hevn?"

Brushing slowly into the room with a grumpy Shido and guilty Himiko in toe, Toshiki released a long sigh as he paused beside Yuri. "I called her … Rena, Natsumi and her are fine. But I guess some trouble had started back up with Kazuki and Juubei. Masaki had to beat them unconscious again." His brows tightened irritably. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"It was the witch …" Himiko weakly stated, her arms tightening the brace she'd formed around her middle. "She turned both Kazuki and Juubei into mindless puppets just as she did with me. They were supposed to keep you away." She glanced slowly toward Ginji. "Because of what you are to Ban, you were the only one capable of stopping her."

"What I … what do you mean?"

Himiko's brows tightened. "Are you kidding? The only thing Ban cares about is you!"

_Ain't that the truth._ Shido grumbled to smirk. _Or should I say was!_

Exhaling a long breath, Paul brushed slowly across the room. "I have to make a phone call. Try not to wake him, but get me if he does. Can't have him accidently killing any of you."

Toshiki stared after the redhead for a moment before glancing back to Ban. "Does anyone have an idea who that lady was?"

"A witch." Shido snarled.

"Thanks," Toshiki frowned, "while you're at it, how bout you explain how it is that that witch had bested Midou then! No one gets the jump on Midou! Ever!"

"She's not like everyone else," Yuri sighed while leaning against the wall. Himiko shivered as everyone's attention turned to the violet haired girl. "A witch is a powerful being that has the capability of tapping into a deeper part of themselves and seek out the magic that still resides in our world. But there are on occasions those among our kind that are shunned for their audacious acts. Several witches and warlocks across time have been known to be able to mix magic with the evils of the world … making themselves powerful to an unfamothable degree."

"Let me guess, she's one of those few?" Shido nodded.

Yuri shook her head slowly. "No … she's worse … she ruled them." Her gaze lifted to stare at each stunned face. "As Anri's grandmother was called the Witch Queen, that woman is known as the Black Witch because she is the only person in history that has been known to harness black magic to a degree that she requires no rituals, no books, no chants. She breaths and she casts."

"Fuck …" Shido rasped, "and how the hell are we supposed to beat that!?"

"We have Ginji," Yuri glanced to the stunned blonde. "I've seen what you do with Ban." She smiled, "the reason he doesn't use his magic around you … he can't. That light you radiate seems to distort the hold we as witches require to use magic. It's worse for one that uses only black magic."

"That's not true." Ginji sighed to glance at Ban, unaware of all the stunned eyes on him. "Ban doesn't use his power because he can't, he doesn't cause he doesn't want to. He used it to defeat the Raitei. And only two other times when I had gotten us into such a bad situation he had no other choice." He inhaled sharply to glance at each mesmerized face, "I don't neutralize it from Ban; he does that just fine himself."

"So then …" Toshiki peered at Ban in confusion. "Why did she overpower him?"

Himiko's eyes dropped to the floor. "Because she used me against him. He refused to do anything to me … he stayed on the defense as she worked through me to set him up. He had no idea til it was too late!"

"Shhh," Ginji shushed as his wide eyes remained plastered to the bed. "We're waking him up."

"Fuck! What do we do!?" Shido froze.

"Don't think about it too much Fuyuki … ya might get a hernia," Toshiki grinned as he turned, "I'll get Wan."

"'K," Yuri nodded to bite her lower lip as Ban slowly began to push himself off his side. _Please don't panic Anri._

His entire body felt heavy and unbearably sore, his left arm was numb which he rationalized was due to him sleeping upon it, but he lifted the sheets slowly as he was unable to feel one of his legs, sighing at the sight of both of them. Then he became painfully aware that breathing was just as bad of an idea as moving. Sluggishly glancing around the unfamiliar room, his sleep crusted gaze peering as though in a daze, he froze as he suddenly sensed their presences.

"Who's there!?"

_Shit …_ Shido cringed to stumble back as the room began to tremble. "Easy, we're not going to hurt you."

Ban's brows tightened further as he dug his fingers into the sheets.

Falling backwards into the wall to cringe as several things fell around her, Yuri shot an angry glare toward the Maryuudo as Toshiki came stumbling toward the doorway with Paul right behind him. "Slick …"

"Ban …" Ginji called to grunt as he was smacked backwards into the wall with Shido.

Rushing quickly across the room, grasping the bedpost as Ban had discharged the current that had thrown Ginji and Shido back, Himiko dove the remaining distance to grasp Ban's face, jerking his now startled gaze toward her.

"Ban! It's me; you have to calm down … everything's ok!"

His sapphires stared at her stunned as his defenses began to calm. "Himiko?"

"I'm here." She nodded to grunt as he tugged her into a tight hug.

"I was so worried," he exhaled shakily, "I didn't know what was going on … I can't remember anything! Where are we?"

Himiko frowned as she watched him glance around. _He seriously doesn't remember anything from tonight? _"Ban you were—"

"Where's Yamato …"

Himiko's breath lodged in her throat as her entire body locked up. _What … did … he … just …_

Ginji had seen her reaction, he'd heard the soft inquiry, and he knew what was about to happen.

Ban turned slowly toward the young girl to gag as her hands wrapped around his throat and slammed him hard into the headboard. A hiss cut through his lips as he winced to the stitches that tore from the wound on his side. He brought his hands up quickly to pull at her wrists as he opened bewildered sapphires on the raging girl.

"Himiko what're you—"

"How dare you ask me such a thing!" She screamed while grinding her hands slowly, causing Ban's back to arch while gagging painfully. "Do you enjoy tormenting people Ban Midou!? Rubbing it in my face that you took my brother away from me!?"

"Hi–mi–ko …"

"I fucking hate you Ban! I fucking wish that witch had raped you to death—" she hissed to growl as she was jerked backwards.

Ginji bounded quickly over the bed to lift the gagging brunette, sliding his hand quickly down his convulsing body to release several volts in an attempt to help loosen the tight muscles as Paul passed off the kicking and screaming Himiko to Toshiki and Shido. Ban's fingers dug into Ginji's arm as he turned his watery eyes on the struggling girl.

"Wh-wha—I don't un-der—" he hunched over into Ginji's arms as he choked against the breaths rushing through him.

"What to know what happened to Yamato, Ban!?" Himiko shrieked as she knocked Toshiki backwards.

"Get her outta here!" Paul bellowed.

"You fucking killed him!" She shrieked. "Drove your hand right through his chest and ripped out his heart you fucking monster! You fucking murderer! You killed Yamato!"

"Silent!" Yuri bellowed while throwing her hand toward Himiko, the young girl's eyes growing wide as she crooked uselessly.

"Now get her out of here!" Paul shouted again as Ban stared at the girl in a daze. "Ban … Ban, Ban look at me!"

Wide sapphires slowly turned to the redhead to knock away his hands and instead tried to leap out of the bed to grunt as Ginji caught his wrist. "Let me go!"

"Ban wait—"

"Get your hands off me!" He snarled while ripping his wrist free to shout as Ginji's arms encircled his torso. "Stop … let me go, let me go!"

He tightened the brace he'd formed around his struggling partner without managing to hurt any sore muscle or burning cut. His forehead lowered slowly to Ban's shoulder as he continued to struggle weakly, his body kicking frantically til he was completely pressed against Ginji's firm chest.

"It's not true," he whimpered to shake his head, "it can't be; it's not! I won't believe it!" He shouted as a blinding light erupted out of him.

"Ginji!" Paul shouted as he staggered away from the burning energy.

Yuri came rushing back inside the room to quickly throw a barrier to the redhead, deflecting the energy at the last second. "Paul what happened, are you ok!?"

Lowering his arm to watch the light slowly dwindle, he pushed through the barrier to race up to the bed, gasping at the sight of the two lying in the midst of the bed. "Gods!"

A long breath eased slowly through Ginji as he loosened his hold on Ban a fraction, grinding his teeth painfully as his charred skin brushed against one another. His dark eyes rolled open slowly to stare down at his partner's tearstained face, his hand falling gently to the clammy cheek to brush his thumb soothingly through the tears as Ban curled unconsciously closer to him. A quivering breath eased through Ban as he lifted a hand to fasten himself close to the blonde's firm chest, his dazed sapphires fluttering shut as Ginji's burnt arms drew him further into his warm presence.

"Ginji are you alright?" Yuri inquired as Paul rushed up to the bed, inspecting the now unresponsive brunette.

He nodded slowly as he stared at Ban, his brows furrowing in rising fury and sorrow at the sobbing trembles shivering through his partner. "Physically." His dark chocolate orbs glanced to Paul's steady fingers as the redhead inspected Ban's raw neck, his anger only increasing as the body resting against him flinched and jerked in pain. "I'll be right back." He breathed while starting to shift out from beneath his partner.

"Don't!" Ban wheezed as he quickly caught the stunned blonde's shirt. "Ple-ase …" he exhaled before passing out entirely.

Peering at the brunette for a moment to glance toward Ginji as the blonde slowly brushed his fingers along one smooth cheek, his concealed eyes sealing with his heavy exhale at the anguish and love burning within those chocolate orbs, Paul slowly pushed himself straight with a groan. Hoisting his eyes to watch Paul drop into a chair beside the bed, Ginji watched remorsefully as the elder man brushed his hands up through his hair in frustration.

"What're we going to do Paul?" Ginji groaned to peer at Yuri as she closed her fingers gently around one of his charred wrists.

Slowly he lifted his head to balance his chin against his palms, his fingers constricting the breath he pushed past his lips. "I don't know … I don't— I don't think there's much we can do." Wearily, he rubbed at the knots between his eyes while pushing from the chair to cross the room.

Turning his gaze again to his partner as the hand on his chest tightened its hold on his shirt; Ginji watched Ban's expression twist in agony before relaxing slowly beneath the soft caress of his fingers.

"I'm going to go get some cold water and wraps for your arms," Yuri stated while slipping off the bed, "don't move too much, I'll be right back."

"Alright," he sighed wearily to run his fingers down Ban's throat, smiling softly to himself as the caress beneath his ear had the brunette flinching slightly.

"Ginji …"

Pulling his gaze slowly from the brunette to glance toward the doorway, Ginji's face brightened joyfully at the sight of the curly haired brunette brushing ahead of the redhead. "Maria!"

"Ginji dear," she greeted to kiss his forehead as she brushed along the bedside, "how terrible to be meeting again under such circumstances." She pouted to widen her bright eyes. "Ginji!" She gasped while taking his hand gently to peer over his severely burnt arm. "Gracious child, who did this to you!?"

"Ban …" he whispered to shake his head quickly, "it wasn't his fault, he didn't know he was doing it!"

"Shush shush," she soothed while covering his lips, "of course he'd never try to hurt you. Not you." She smiled almost wickedly. "But those need to be taken care of."

"No I'm fine," Ginji pulled his arm back, suppressing a wince as the witch stared at him skeptically. "Ban's all that matters!"

Inhaling a deep breath as she leaned closer, Maria's usually soft eyes darkened as she curled her finger beneath Ginji's chin. "I understand you're upset Ginji … you feel this is your fault and in order to prevent anything more from happening you will not leave his side. But you can't stay with him right now dear. I can't have you exposed to these magics, you haven't been properly acclimated and I haven't the time to prepare you. As you said, Ban is all that matters. So please Ginji, go have someone help you with those burns before they become infected and I'll have all the answers for you before you finish." She nodded to cup his cheek. "Go now, Ban will be alright. I promise."

Biting nervously into his lower lip while nodding weakly, Ginji exhaled a heavy breath as he turned his gaze to his partner. "Take care of him." He whispered while gently slipping out from beneath the moaning brunette.

"I will," she nodded to watch the blonde brush slowly from the room, glancing back before disappearing into the next room. "Alright dear," she sighed to turn to Ban. "Let's see what she's done to you."

* * *

The apartment's atmosphere had turned bitter cold since Maria had closed off the bedroom. The tension was palpable; breaths were taken sparingly due to the volts that occasionally sparked unconsciously off the blonde's tense form. He hissed suddenly and a bulb exploded above the wide eyed Maryuudo, Toshiki snickering softly in response to Shido's stunned expression.

"I'm sorry," Yuri cringed while glancing at the wincing blonde. "Was I too rough?"

"No," he inhaled to lift a weak smile, "it just stung a little. I'm ok."

Staring at him for a moment longer, Yuri settled the rag slowly back to Ginji's burnt arm, padding the previously chilled cloth gently up his forearm. "Are you really … cause I mean … this was a pretty intense shock."

He exhaled slowly as his gaze journeyed to the sealed door. "Yea …"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head slowly, Ginji shifted robotically against the chair numbing the remainder of his body. "No … I honestly don't know what I'd say … I just feel—numb."

"Well that could actually be a cause of these burns," she scowled, "I'm surprised you haven't passed out … I wish you'd just let me heal them."

"No need," he sighed, "your powers are of better use elsewhere," his gaze drifted angrily toward Himiko. "If it becomes too much I'll just stick my finger in an outlet. I like how the pain has sharpened my senses."

"You don't need to keep the pain to stay alert," Yuri frowned to slap the back of his head, "an invisible man would never be able to get past you at this point."

"Good," he sighed, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

Watching him curiously while wrapping a clean bandage around the burns, Yuri smiled amusedly. "Won't be much good if you kill yourself."

He turned an annoyed glare on her to freeze as the door opened.

Unfolding his hands slowly from their perch near his lips, Paul watched Maria quietly shut the door. "Well?"

She exhaled heavily while turning to all the eager pair of eyes centered on her. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this … it'd be pointless." She sighed to brush across the room and sit on the couch beside Paul. "He's in really bad shape, and I mean worse than just his crushed esophagus."

Himiko seemed to slink further into the cushions of the chair she sat as Toshiki glanced at her, his pale blue eyes somehow able to feel a little remorse despite what she'd done to the man he admired. Leaning against the side of the tiny island separating the living quarter from the kitchen, Shido inhaled a deep breath as he folded his arms across his chest. Folding the dry rage automatically, Yuri sat on the edge of the arm to the chair Ginji was settled in while the blonde leaned closer to Ban's mentors.

Shifting against the cushions while settling her hands neatly in her lap, Maria's bright eyes fluttered with her long exhale. "Thankfully there's not much damage internally, he does have a few bruised ribs and his lungs are a bit raw … him talking may be a bit of an interesting concept for a while." She smiled, knowing well a nonboisterous Ban was never a bad thing. Her gaze wandered specifically to Ginji. "Taking on work at the moment may be a terrible idea right now, for him at least. Breathing's going to be a bit touchy for him til that throat and his lungs heal over. Otherwise, there's not many more physical injuries, a few cuts, a couple minor bruises, that one wound on his side was really the only serious injury he suffered." Her gaze dropped to her lap as her brows tightened. "His mental stability will be another matter entirely. I know us hovering and smothering him will be the last thing he wants and it'll make him positively irritable and crazy, but there's no way around it. It is Imperative that he is never left alone, not only to ensure the witch responsible can't steal him away, but I don't want to give Ban any chance to physically hurt himself."

"You don't really think he would do you?" Shido scowled. "The Snake Bastard? Seriously? He's a lot of things, but suicidal isn't one of them."

"It's obvious you don't know a thing about Ban," Maria growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "So reserve your opinions to matters you may be able to understand."

Another grin curved the edge of Toshiki's lips at the once more stunned Maryuudo.

"Did you figure out what she did to him?" Ginji softly inquired, his hands tightening against one another as he watched Maria's shoulders slump.

"I did." She nodded. "Ban has lost all memory of the past four to five years of his life. As a consequence, he will not remember any event that has occurred or remember any person he's met between that time. That last thing he seems to remember is living with the late Yamato Kudo and his younger sister Himiko." Her eyes wandered toward the young girl as her head snapped up in shock. "That's why he didn't remember …" Maria sorrowfully scowled, "by his memories; he hasn't faced that tragedy yet."

"So then …" Himiko shut her mouth tightly to slowly lower her face into her hands, "God … what did I do!?"

"The final thing I need to say and this is terribly important!" Maria frowned. "Until I can determine exactly what the witch did, whatever spell she cast, refrain from trying to push all Ban's lost memories on him. Forcing them back could be more harmful then helpful. It could indirectly cause him to forget it all entirely, forever."

"So what if he asks?" Shido frowned, "are we just supposed to ignore him?"

"The odds of him asking you anything are likely zero!" Maria scowled to which Shido growled. "But," she glanced to Ginji, "I'm betting on him asking a lot, just be very careful what you tell him." She turned her gaze slowly from one person to the next. "The basic necessities shouldn't hurt, but anything that may cause him considerable shock … don't."

Ginji glanced to the floor as the urge to cry overwhelmed him once more. _This is positively the worst day of my life! When I can finally have him, I lose him! God what did I do to deserve this!?_

Maria exhaled a long breath as she smoothed her hands down her thighs, working out wrinkles in her skirt that had never been present. "It's going to be a very rough couple of weeks. For everyone . . ." she bowed her head with a sigh, "I'd suggest getting as much rest as possible tonight. Never know when you may get another chance."

He continued to stare at the dull carpet for several minutes longer til with a deep exhale, Ginji hoisted his gaze to Maria as he stood. "May I go in?"

She nodded with a weak smile. "He may be a bit cranky . . . just ignore him dear."

Turning slowly, Ginji stared at the door as it seemed to enlarge and loom tauntingly, menacingly before him setting every one of his nerves into a jittery frenzy. He wasn't fully sure whether he was ready for this yet, part of him wanted to barge through, the other more sensible side wanted to turn tail and bolt. Well, perhaps not too sensible, running from this would never settle the situation. It's just that he knew everything was different now. This wasn't like the time before when Ban stepped into this partnership knowing full well what he was getting into and trying to leave behind, looking only toward what could lie ahead. Now he didn't know half of what laid behind him, nothing about what he'd gotten into and was surely not looking forward to anything to do with his future.

His head bowed with a miserable groan as his fingers closed upon the cold steel of the doorknob. He was royally screwed. Slowly the door eased open, an unending creak spelling out his doom tauntingly.

_You don't deserve him . . ._

_You are worthless and unworthy . . . _

_Why do you think he forgot you . . . _

What a mockery he was.

Overly large chocolate orbs peered into the dimly lit room as he skittishly crossed the threshold, brushing slowly across the expanse until he was at the bed's side.

No turning back now.

"Ban . . ." he called softly while peering into the enormous bed and blinding white sheets. The contrast against the pale creature within was breathtaking. Ivory skin seemed to glow like sun against snow and then those long chocolate strands resting around heart stopping sapphires, God he was so arousing. Ginji could feel his body begin to burn instantly with desire. He cleared his throat rather loudly, trying to distract himself any way possible.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I didn't know you were awake," he flustered to sweat nervously, "I just wanted to—"

"No."

Alarm. It choked him in amusement.

"I thought … Maria—"

"She lied."

Ginji sighed. It was growing more awkward by the minute.

Finally a long sigh pushed its way through the rising brunette as he shifted himself off his side to turn and stare at the frozen blonde. His eyes looked closer to pale cobalt rather than his deep sapphire. Ginji's stomach flopped as his groin burned painfully.

"Well?" Ban exhaled. "If you have something to say just do it."

"I just … I wanted to make sure you were OK." He exhaled heavily while dropping his eyes to the floor.

It fell deathly still and eerily quiet.

"That it?"

He nodded numbly, "yea … I guess so."

Ban stared at him for a long moment before sealing his bright gaze with an exasperated groan. "Look, I get it . . . yes I'm fine, no I'm not in any _unbearable_ pain, no I won't vanish when you turn away, yes I'm fucking confused, yes I'm grumpy and irritable and an ass, no I don't want to talk about it, and finally _Yes_ I want to be left alone—" he relayed, "but seeing that look I know it's not going to happen so at least be quiet." He turned again to 'plop' onto his side.

Ginji had stared at him anxiously when he'd started his tirade, his expression morphing to one of uncertain worry then confusion to then lift into a highly amused smile towards the end as he watched the brunette lower himself slowly back to the bed with as much attitude and defiance as his sore and injured body could handle.

_He's like he was at our first meeting . . . _

His heart fluttered as he brushed away the thin layer of tears that had gathered beneath his eyes, his gaze returning to Ban's bare back, staring blankly at the patches of ivory and faint pink patches of skin. Turning slightly to rest his hand on the arm of a nearby chair, tugging it gently forward to minimize as much noise as possible, Ginji settled along its edge as he began a silent vigil, hoping Ban wouldn't suddenly tire of his presence.

Falling asleep was going to be near impossible, and it wasn't because of the eyes he felt on his back. A sigh escaped as he sealed his eyes.

He was just beginning to notice the soft tremors coursing across Ban's arms and back, his entire body when the brunette's husky voice interrupted the silence.

"It was you right?"

"Huh . . ."

Ban stared at some random point in the dark room as he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts. "You were the one that came . . . that saved me."

He hadn't expected that. He nodded numbly, "yes—"

_Wait! If he remembers that then—_

"You remember?"

"Only a little," he sighed, "everything's such a mess," his hand rose to lightly touch his forehead. "It's all blinding light and fuzzy images . . . and—"

_Oh shit!_

"What?"

"Nothing," he quickly exhaled to huddle further into the sheets.

"Ban—"

"Look would you just leave me alone," he growled, "I just want to forget what happened and fucking sleep, can you let me do that?"

"Yea," Ginji nodded to slink back into his chair. "I'm sorry."

"Just be quiet."

He glanced slowly off into the room, feeling agony and despair closing in on him as the door to their relationship swung closed with a vicious slam.

* * *

**Author's Note: **=} Tadaaaaaaaaaaa!!! So there we are, a bit more detail on the ending of that last chapter, a little hint that A'Sirus is gonna be developing the badassness soon. Hmmm, Maria's now involved . . . . Yeah, I'm not going on anymore, I want to write lol. So I expect you're thankful for that and I am thankful for the reviews you're all gonna be leaving me so thanks and until next time.

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk** for all your helpful reviews and support, and thank you **twilightserius,** **nami-la-folle, **and **MarzBarz** thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **And I'm back with another great chapter. At least I think it is. I had fun writing it lol. So, hmmm, some more depth into A'Sirus' diabodical evil plan. Hmmm, maybe a join up between Demoness and Dark Witch. Ban gonna be gentle or hardnosed. Ginji depressed and gloomy. Ha as if. Oh where oh where has the bad ass Asclepius gone to, are Kazuki Juubei and Himiko free from the witchs control or will more grief come from those three. And are they the only ones? A new obstacle rising for our Get Backers. Truths are going to be revealed. So on to the story. =)

**Warnings: **language, blood and violence, ummmmmmmm . . . yea just read, its a M rated fic you know there may be somethings in there for adults only lol =P

**Disclaimer: **Sorrowfully I do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Get Backers or the characters, which is prolly a very good thing cause I'd keep Ban all to myself and then where'd the point be in reading! XD. But the idea and additional characters are mine.

* * *

**24**

The corner street came slowly to life in an orchestra of faint hollow clangs and soft bell cries as the numerous wooden and metallic wind chimes swayed in the rising breeze. The shop was dark, eerily still and as quiet as a graveyard when it suddenly exploded in chaotic fury, gusts of fire washing up the walls to catch on the stale wood wasting away in the tiny crevice of the stone fireplace near the back corner. Korlera burst through the maelstrom of chaos with a shriek, tearing down the dancing walls of beads before her as she stormed through the trembling shop.

"Fuck!" Her boiling gaze whipped around as she grasped a random object to pitch it across the darkness. "All the planning, all the calculations—wasted!" The fireplace exploded in a wave of boiling crimson flames as she threw an oil lamp into its midst. Her dark face glowed for several seconds before the rosy light faded, her retreating form blending into the shadows as she ventured deeper into her shop. "After more than a decade of waiting my time was upon me . . ." her glowing eyes narrowed as she threw a bookcase aside, uncovering a hidden doorway, "I've bypassed every guardian that has come to his defense, every lover that had drained his attention whether by creating betrayal or death—HE WAS MINE!" She shrieked as several candles suddenly sprang to life, lighting the tiny room before her.

A gasp flew through her thin lips as her furious gaze fell to the crumbled heap on the tiny center table, the candlelight playing eerily, tauntingly over the sightless hollows of the demon Seeker.

"Krad!" She shrieked to stumble across the few feet to drop her hands onto his charcoaled form, tugging at his flaking sleeve and the flesh beneath to gag as she looked at what remained of his boiled face.

"A disturbing sight isn't it . . ."

She stumbled as she quickly whipped around, her wide olive eyes staring through the tiny doorway, past the numerous liquid lights now burning like flames throughout her shop to snap her trembling lips wide as she spotted the dark form settled comfortably atop her fireplace's mantle.

"What remains once touched by the light of an Aingeal's fury."

"A'Sirus!" Korlera choked to narrow her eyes in fury, "what—what did you do!?"

"Do?" She inhaled, "nothing considering what I should have. Krad would be thankful for Zek's quick death in comparison to what I'd have done." The fireplace died, bathing her in further shadows and brightening the unearthly glow emitting from her amethyst eyes. "Come in Korlera . . . you and I have much to discuss."

An emotion she'd failed to feel for centuries crept up her spine as she watched the small distance from this room to that fireplace lengthen. Short breaths were panting through her chest as she suddenly drew in one deep one, her fear causing her hand to suddenly snap out and slam the door to this room and had her spinning on her heel for the hidden hatch. Krad's corpse and the tiny table were thrown away quickly as she grasped for the oval handle, her breath hitching as the liquid lights suddenly traced the line of the outer door.

"So gossip between friends out?" A'Sirus' voice rang through the room as she manifested through the flaming lights, her deep gaze boring through the Seer as she yanked her escape route open. "I wouldn't . . ."

She dropped through the small portal, her breaths drawing quickly to and from her lungs as she plummeted, the frantic beats of her heart increasing as she failed to inhale the ranked filth of the sewers to instead draw in lungfuls of methane and burning flesh. Her soft pliable body slammed awkwardly against jutted boiling rock formations to tumble down their steep incline toward a ragging furnace. A shriek escaped her split lips to gag as her ankle was suddenly seized. Panicked olives whipped quickly up to the massively deformed creature staring down at her with a leering expression.

"A'Sirus help me!"

"I warned you."

She whipped her gaze down and up toward the blonde Demoness as she materialized from the smoke slithering along the rocks. "Please, don't let them! Get me out of here!"

"So desperate," A'Sirus settled slowly onto the ledge, her long legs slipping slowly over the edge as she turned to the tiny hissing lizard arching up toward her. Her fingers curled slowly around the needlelike horns on its chin to scratch the smooth leather of its neck. "I'd expect you to be accustomed to this form of contact . . ." her dark eyes glanced to the startled sweating Seer. "Oh but I forgot, you usually erect some form of barrier between yourself and the demon you suck the life out of."

"A'Sirus for the love of god, I beg you, release me!" Korlera screamed as hands began to venture between her legs.

Leaning back with a long exhale, watching the lizard ring its way up her arm to settle on her shoulder, A'Sirus slowly turned her gaze to the demons ready to ravage the Seer. "Let her go, she's too taunted for you to enjoy any form of pleasure from that old bag."

Huffing a deep breath as the probing ceased, Korlera let out a shriek as she was suddenly released, the flames from the pit reaching toward her when A'Sirus' nails buried into her ankle and swung her around to slam hard against the floor. She was spitting up blood as her blurry gaze turned to the tall heels brushing past her, her gaze traveling up A'Sirus' damnably beautiful form.

"Get up witch," she snarled.

"You—" Korlera gagged to push shakily to her feet, "you know what I am?"

"It was easy to figure out . . ." A'Sirus smirked. "Krad explained a bit before his end and I was slowly coming to the conclusion before and after you killed Ophithus."

"W-what do you plan to do with me?" She hesitated before the large mouth of the dark cavern A'Sirus was descending.

"I won't kill you if that's what you're worried about. You've too many valuable assets about you dear Kory."

She knew she was likely walking herself freely to her end, knew that no matter how sweet a deal A'Sirus offered she'd never let it last. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself from following the Demoness. Her curiosity and need for further power compelled her to brush beneath the stalactites hovering over her like razor sharp teeth. Despite the heat of the pits, she vaguely began to feel chills curling through her bare feet, felt the liquid caress of the small layer of water hovering on the cavern floor.

"What do you need me for? It's no mystery you could possibly be the strongest person on earth."

"Yes, the possibility is great isn't it," A'Sirus brushed slowly up a small incline to glance back at the witch while halting before a bowl topped altar. "Zek's found his champion."

"The Aingeals champion has delivered! Who is he?"

"The boy standing in your way."

"The—what?"

"Oh please Kory … do you think its coincidence that these boys just happen to be able to stand against us? You, the single dark witch with unending black magic and even myself … the very mistress of Hell?" A'Sirus chuckled while dipping her hand into the altar. "Or could it be something more?"

"So you think—that damn blonde is the vessel of light!"

"Have you seen the power he emits?" A'Sirus scowled. "Wake up Kory, how do you think he keeps managing to get in our way and still living by the end."

"Krad had mentioned a Light rescuing him so many years ago … that damn bitch!" Korlera snarled to storm across the cavern. "She blessed him didn't she, bestowed that holy power of hers on him and ordained him their champion!"

"He was always meant to be theirs, there's no other way he could have accepted that power otherwise."

"So why was Ezekiel trying to kill him?"

A'Sirus stared at her for a moment before grinning. "When he was after the Holy Maiden? You were watching? Kory …"

"He was there, of course I was watching!" Korlera snarled.

"Oh yes …" A'Sirus smiled, "Blue Eyes …"

"What about him?"

The Demoness shrugged with a soft chuckle, the wicked grin knowing. "Now that's a mortal I'd be satisfied watching for the rest of his life … he's so intriguing."

"No!" Korlera hissed to leap up the altar, her fingers digging into the blonde's neck as she pushed her back against the bowl. "I won't let you have him!"

"Easy witch—"

"He belongs to me, he is mine!"

"Oh, is that why he manages to break loose from any trap you set?" She inhaled as the grip on her throat loosened. "And then runs back to the comforting arms of potential lovers." She laughed at the bafflement washing across Korlera's face. "I must say though, you are persistent … if you can't have him, you damn sure make it impossible for anyone else. The betrayal that was in fact a sham, the murder which was really a release, and now this—possibly your best yet … still remaining within his arms yet unable to recognize the source of his protection. I'm sure it's just destroying little Blondie."

"How did—you know? How can you possibly know?"

The Demoness' steady gaze was boring through her, cutting her into a hundred pieces beneath those clear amethysts. "It's an amazing thing—blood … the blueprints of one's entire existence. So long as you know how to read it." A'Sirus grinned. "And he was bleeding so much, you made sure of that."

"What have you done?"

"Me, nothing— yet."

"You stay away from him A'Sirus!"

"And if I don't?" She challenged, her blonde hair flaring as she spun to face the frozen witch. "What will you do should I decide to turn attention on Blue Eyes?"

"Y—you you can't! Why do you suddenly want him!? Why him!?" Korlera shrieked, her legs giving out from beneath her.

A'Sirus watched her slip to the floor, her dark eyes indifferent as she glanced to the cavern's unending roof. _Why him indeed …_ "I'd like to understand why as well Kory." She glanced slowly back to the confused yet hopeful witch. "All I know is he interests me … and I know somehow, he will help me before this war's end. He is my key, I don't know for what, but I will need him."

"I won't let you have him!" Korlera hissed. "He is mine, I've hunted him since he was born!"

"That's your obsession, I didn't tell you to be so naïve …" she grinned wickedly as she felt the bitter eerily freezing presence loom just beyond the darkness. "But I don't see why we can't—share."

Korlera's dark eyes narrowed. "Share?"

"It's not him particularly that you want, just his power, am I correct? Well I want him all," A'Sirus continued as the witch nodded. "Body, mind, soul … he is everything I've been searching for these nine hundred thousand millenniums and more."

She chuckled in spite of everything as she gathered herself from the cool floor. "Really … well let's say I agree to your little deal—how do you expect to get him!? In case you forgot the fucking little blonde never leaves his side, you wouldn't get within 2inches before he eradicates you with that light of his!"

"Ahh," A'Sirus snickered as a tall dark figure emerged at her back. "That is why I am the Lady Siren and you are the shriveled old fool, Korlera. I know how to play to a person's desires and when I set out for something I always achieve. So if you should be unable to take him away from Blondie, then simply find the means to have him deliver himself."

Korlera stared enraptured at the hazel, near lavender gaze of the dark figure before whipping her attention once more to the Demoness, missing the glint of the silver weapon. "How?"

* * *

Paul stood stiff at the apartment's entrance, watching both Shido and Toshiki politely excusing themselves, excuses of tending to a worried blind girl and injured friends when she paused behind him. Her soft breath on his bicep brought with it all the weariness and frustration that she and he felt as failed guardians.

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of the chibi but I—Paul I can't fix this one … no matter how hard I try or how far I delve. Even facing off against the witch will do nothing. This spell is not meant to be broken!"

He let his head fall slowly back, his large hand reaching to tug his protection aside in frustration. Maria's breath hitched in wonder as he turned, his pale eyes boring into her, the narrow slit of the stigma burning her in fury.

"There has to be something, you can't leave him like this … he can't be left like this!" He growled. "Maria you have to safe him!"

"I can't Paul." She shook her head slowly, "no one can, I don't—I'm not sure if even She would be able to."

"Find out! Call her, tell her to get her ass over here and defend her grandchild for once in her life!"

"Now you stop right there, all she's ever done is protect Ban. The barriers, the shields, the mists and shadows over his identity, his existence … she has been maintaining those defenses on a daily unending cycle!" Maria huffed.

"Across how many countries!? She should be here, by his side protecting him!"

"Ban doesn't want her beside him! He doesn't want me beside him, you are lucky he still comes to you!"

"We have to do something!" Paul brought his hand to his face, "we can't let her win, she can't … not after everything—he's fought so hard!"

Yuri had stopped in the midst of the apartments small entrance hall, froze by guilt and listening in angry silence. Her long violet hair fanned out into the dimly lit room as she turned to brush back inside, her pale sapphires rising slowly to expand at the tall figure standing before the door shielding Ginji and Ban both. She was leaping across the apartment, grabbing hold of the handle as he started into the room beyond.

"Don't—"

"I must speak with Ginji Amano."

"You can't—"

"This is a matter of life or death, I must speak with him!"

"Well good luck, he won't have it, not with Anri as he is, and I'm not letting you inside that room to even try!"

"Mary, I understand you are angry—"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, trying to contain the rage and volume so not to alarm those inside and outside the apartment. "I am not the holy virgin … but what I am is a half witch beyond furious and never allowing you near Anri or Ginji ever again."

"His friend isn't important, I need Ginji Amano, he is the only one that matters; only he can bring us out of this darkness. He is the key to stopping A'Sirus and destroying the demon father forever."

Yuri's breaths were pressing heavily through her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart and rage. "Ginji … so now he's the champion? You were trying to kill him for keeping me away from you, how do you expect me, any of us to believe anything you have to say Ezekiel!? You are driven mad by this blood vengeance you have against A'Sirus! We'll have no part of it!"

"I was blind," he nodded, slipping his hand from the knob to brush through the apartment. "But He has released me, I can see again Ma—forgive me, Yuri. I am no longer like I was, I'm been restored, I've been freed so I can guide Ginji Amano in these end days and save humankind. Please, you must let me speak with him."

She stared at the Aingeal for a long moment before glancing blankly at the door. "I don't know whether I believe you or not … but Ginji won't. He won't have anything to do with you. You say Anri isn't important; well he is the only thing to Ginji. And you had nearly killed him, he'll remember that. And it will be what has him refusing you. Shit has happened that will not let him leave Anri's side. Ginji won't accept your charge Ezekiel. So you might as well leave."

"I can't, I need to at least speak with him! He has to let me explain."

"Fine, do all the explaining you want. After he comes out of the room."

The room was dark, like his wandering empty mind. Yuri's and Ezekiel's voices were soft and indistinctive on the other side of the apartment, the breeze a gentle humming howl and the falling rain a simple light drizzle. A faint light was streaming through the crack in the curtains. The bed was warm, soft and inviting in its vacancy compared to the chill that was lingering in the spacious bedroom. The wooly carpet was curling around his heels and through his toes as he brushed along it, pausing several feet from the chair propped beside the bed.

A long breath rose through his bared chest. His bright blue eyes glowed in the shadows as his gaze fell across the serene face of the slumbering blonde. He couldn't read the gentle expression, it was as blank to him as a set of china and it irritated him a degree. Pale lids fell leisurely to unroll again as he continued to study the boy before him. His shoulders were tense as he lifted a hand from its previously limp vigil at his side, extending it across the chilled expanse to pause mere inches from Ginji's face. He hesitated, watched the blonde as warm puffs of breaths eased across his thin fingers' tips. His dark brows tightened to lax as he reached forward, sliding his fingers slowly across the blonde's lips.

They were soft. His fingers didn't drag across them like they would if they were dry and brittle, but instead glided. The sensation sent a chill running up the underside of his hand to trail up his forearm. His pale lids fluttered as he gasped quietly, his body tensing as it recalled the heat of Ginji looming over him, his unbelievably strong but gentle hands holding him firmly in place by arm and cheek. He had smelt like the rain and there had been panic and pain in his large chocolate eyes. His lips still tingled from the contact from those so many hours before.

He froze as Ginji stirred, his fingers sliding across his lips once more to caress the edge of the blonde's cheek as he shifted his head against the high back of the chair. A long breath passed with his name through the boy under his bright gaze, it knotted his stomach and had his chest tightening for some reason he couldn't understand. Frustrated knots formed along his dark brows again as his breaths began to increase in short heavy pants. His cheeks were burning; he could feel the heat crawling along his skin. His hand fell heavily back to his side as he turned his gaze from the blonde to center on the door, his escape and freedom. He glanced to the floor before turning to Ginji again.

* * *

Hours had passed, the night had reached twilight and beyond. Birds were singing softly, aware that dawn was just around the corner. It was soothing on his overworked and utterly weary mind. He stirred slowly, becoming instantly aware of the creak in his lower back and vaguely recognizing the feel of the chilled linen beneath his fingers. Bright chocolates dazed from his slumber stared groggily across the tussled bed to shoot up suddenly. His eyes were wide, shooting back and forth across the room, identifying both Paul and Maria's soft bioelectric signals in his frenzy but not the one he wanted.

"Ban!" He practically shouted while springing to his feet.

"Shhh . . ."

He whipped around to face the window he hadn't realized was there, exhaling in relief at the sight of the brunette. "I—I thought …"

Ban drew a long drag on his cigarette. "I left?" He pulled it slowly from his swollen lips to stare blankly at its rosy bud. "Believe me, I thought about it."

"Don't!"

He glanced slowly into the dark room, peering uncertainly at the hunched raspy blonde.

"You can't run Ban."

"Actually—I can." He stated while narrowing his eyes.

"Why? If you run you're only putting yourself at a greater risk … alone you may be easier for her to deal with then if you were around friends that want to protect you. Don't run Ban … stay. You don't have to do this alone, I can help you."

"You really think you can?" Ban calmly inquired.

"I will!"

He turned back to the dark city, his cigarette lifting inches from his lips to hesitate. His brows creased as he flung it outside. "You're a fool."

"What?" Ginji jerked upright and back, stung.

Ban's bright blue eyes whipped toward him, angry and burning. "Do you think you make a little bit of difference? She's a dark witch, her power is unlimited and only increasing with each year she grows older, perfecting it. So tell me, how can you possibly protect or keep me away from her when a fucking _**GOD**_ couldn't even stop her!?"

"I—" Ginji started to step back as Ban pushed from the window to stalk toward him.

"What? You just will? You'll be either burned to oblivion or torn into a thousand pieces of unending torment, depending on which one will amuse her most. Do you really want to face off with that?" Ban hissed softly as Ginji bumped into the wall. His hand snapped forward to hit the wall beside the cringing blonde. "You're a fucking idiot to even consider it … regardless of what we _**may**_ have done these past years, I assure you it's _**nothing**_ compared to what's about to start up. Black magic, the usage of the dark arts … you'll feel it as the planet starts crumbling against the abuse and misuse of the elements. If you're as big a fool as I think you are, then you'll continue to argue with me or you'll shut the fuck up and let me go on my way."

Ginji's head rested off to the side, his trembling gaze centered on the dark floor as he tried to bottle his emotions as his anger flared around him. Sparks crackled along the edge of his golden spikes as he hoisted his determined gaze.

"I. Will. Protect. You!" He pushed forward, knocking Ban backwards to stumble and fall against the back of the bed post. "You can call me a fool, continue to tell me I'm an idiot and try to push me away with that anger of yours. Try to intimidate me—it won't work anymore Ban. I may not be a god, I may not understand the magic that revolves around you and the world, I certainly don't stand a chance against this witch if she's truly that strong. But I do know that I am the only one that can keep her from you and she knows it! She took your memories, stole the life we shared for as limited as the years were from us, but that bond is still there. I still have it, I remember everything, I know how you move, I know how you fight, I can see your emotions like the bioelectric signals that pulse through your body. I am the only shield you have at this moment with whatever she's done to your guardian so it'd be you that is the fool to not accept it!"

Ban sat in silence, his muscles trembling as they'd tensed in preparation for a fight. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move an inch, even as Ginji lowered himself before him. His wide blue eyes followed him like a lost puppy. A long breath eased through the blonde before he reached for him. He snapped his eyes closed instinctively and cringed as the warm hand slid up his neck to rest on the side of his head.

"Ban … you and I swore years ago that we'd do this together, overcome anything and everything that was dropped before us. Our bond is still here, I have my link … you just need to reach out for yours. It's still there. Just trust me."

He let his eyes slip open slowly, staring hesitantly at Ginji's dark shirt before he hoisted his gaze to his bright chocolate eyes. "Why … why are you so determined to help me? What have I ever done to deserve such a sacrifice?"

Ginji kneeled around him, his hand slipping slowly back through his hair. "Does there need to be a reason?"

Ban was staring up at him disbelievingly when the door slid open.

"Oh dear, should I come back at a less intimate moment?"

Ginji pushed up to turn and peer at a leering Maria as Ban lit up like a cherry. "Morning Maria!"

"Hello Ginji dear …" she winked devilishly, "do you want a couple minutes more?"

"No," Ban bristled as he stood, his flaming cheeks puffing as he furrowed his brows over his sealing eyes. "But you can explain what the hell you want you witch."

"Just coming to tend to you dear. But if you're currently indisposed, I can come back at a later time. Seems Ginji had all of you in very capable hands."

"Maria you wacked out whore! There was nothing going on!"

"I'm sure," Maria smiled to glance at Ginji, who was trying terribly to hide a grin.

"Screw you both," Ban huffed to brush past Ginji. "I gotta piss."

"Are you sure it's not something more hormonal? Because it's perfectly normal sweetie, we can wait outside if you need a minute."

"Fuck you Maria!" He snarled while slamming the bathroom door.

Her smile faded as she turned on business on Ginji. "How is he?"

"Stressed, confused … angry." Ginji sighed while crossing his arms. "I suppose it's to be expected— isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," she nodded to cross the room, "just try not to let the same emotions overwhelm you as well, you need to be the rock right now Ginji. I know it's unfair for all this weight to be put on you, but Ban needs you. More than he knows and will ever admit. If I can't do anything it will all fall to you. She seems to be weary of you and that is a very good sign. Do not let her see she may hold something over you."

"I won't," he nodded to glance to the door as Yuri emerged in its threshold. "Good morning … Yuri?"

"I need to speak with you Ginji." Her face was clammy, and brows tight with worry.

"Alright, just give me—"

"now." She bluntly stated while glancing back into the apartment.

"Ok but —" he started to stop as she disappeared from the doorway. "Yuri?"

Maria watched him turn to the bathroom for a moment before glancing at her. "I'll watch him."

"I'll be right back." He nodded before racing after the young witch.

Her long wavy hair stirred behind her as she turned to watch the blonde race past Paul while greeting him before disappearing into the hall. A long breath eased through her as the bathroom door opened.

Ban stared at her before glancing around the room. "Where's—"

"He'll be right back." Maria exhaled to turn to the brunette. "It'll give us time to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you witch." Ban frowned to cross over toward the window.

She watched him settle on the sill before following. "Well, that's just too bad."

Ginji was huffing and panting wildly as he raced up the stairs after the witch, unsure why he was unable to catch up to her as she was simply walking. He pushed through the door to gasp as he leaned heavily into his knees, trying to recollect his lost breaths while hoisting his gaze to travel along the apartment's roof. Yuri stood several pace ahead of him, her long violet hair fluttering wildly in the strong breeze when she turned to regard him. He sucked in a deep breath while straightening.

"What's wrong? What did you need to talk about?"

She stared at him to glance off to the side. Ginji followed her gaze curiously to brighten his eyes as Ezekiel swooped in, his massive snowy wings flaring to slow his descent. He stepped back, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Aingeal land on the roof.

"What is this?" He demanded accusingly, his eyes turning on Yuri.

"I mean you no harm Ginji Amano."

"I'm sure," he bristled to shake his head. "You've only tried to kill me and my friends since we met, but you mean no harm—right."

"I cannot excuse my previous actions—"

"That's right you won't," Ginji snarled, "I may have been a bit forgiving yesterday (seeing as how I was a bit preoccupied) but I assure you I won't make the same mistake again. Get the hell outta my sight before I do it for you!"

"Please, this is important you must hear me out."

"I will not," he fumed to turn, "nothing you say means anything to me." He grunted as the roof door suddenly flew from his grasp to slam shut solidly. He turned accusingly to Yuri to see her arm extended toward him. "Yuri …"

"You have to hear what he has to say Ginji, for Anri's sake."

He relaxed almost instantly as he saw the tension in her bright eyes, the hard breaths easing through her small chest. Reluctantly he glanced toward the Aingeal.

"Alright."

His wings puffed up to fold on his back as he stepped forward, dropping to a knee before the tense blonde. His dark eyes sealed as he bowed his head.

"I may never be able to atone for the wrongs that I have visited upon you and your world, but I can make a start by aiding you on your journey. Ginji Amano, you are the chosen vessel that will harness the power of Heaven and ultimately banish every evil and all darkness from the world for eternity." He hoisted his gaze to peer upon Ginji's baffled and severely confused face. "You are our champion."

His face went slack, blank. "You've got to be kidding."

"I assure you I am not," Ezekiel shook his head. "You are the only one that can lead us in this war against the Diabhals. You will be able to stop A'Sirus' sinister plan and lock the devil away in his Hell forever!"

"I don't care about this A'Sirus or whatever she's planning," Ginji turned, "I've already got enough to deal with and I assure you Ban is more important than whatever you need me to do."

Ezekiel pushed up to catch Ginji's wrist, holding him firmly in place even as electricity sparked across his goliath form. "I assure you, this war will leak into the private little world you've created for yourself if it hasn't already! You think the troubles you're facing now aren't enough? Well, they could get a whole lot worse; especially if A'Sirus has found some use for that boy you are so desperately in love with!"

"What!" Ginji panicked, his rage depleting as he stared up at the stern Aingeal.

"The boy, the one with an unnatural link to the elements and soul of the planet … A'Sirus has figured out what he's capable of, she's seen what promise he possesses. She saw his vulnerability and breaking the past night. Was watching it all and assessing her possibilities and when her chance would come."

"She was there?" Ginji huffed, "but how—"

"I stopped her," Ezekiel frowned, "that explosion of light you were too distracted to notice was us, thought it was your call to the lightning everyone else did. No. A'Sirus will undoubtedly find a way to use your late lover to release her lord of Hell."

"Let me go," Ginji struggled.

"You have no need to panic Ginji Amano; you possess the power to protect him from the witch and A'Sirus herself."

"Really, then why couldn't I? Why is Ban like he is if I'm that strong!?"

"You have the power, not the control," Ezekiel stated to release Ginji's wrist. "That is what I'm here to aid you in. I can help you take full control of the light; I will turn you into a beacon that burns unending." He watched the blonde relax, his gaze falling as he tried to let all the disbelieving information sink in. "come with me, I can—"

"No!"

"No?" Ezekiel blinked in confusion. "n-no, I don't understand, do you not want to protect the world, will you let A'Sirus and the devil have their way. Will you shun the gift that was given to you that night, disgrace the last Lights sacrifice for you and do nothing!? You are the only hope of this final world! Ginji you have to fight!"

"And I will!" He lifted his gaze to the Aingeal. "But I'm doing it my way …" his hand lifted to his chest as he felt the surge of power that had been left there years before, inhaling shakily as he felt it curl throughout him and binding it to his will, entwining with his soul. "I will not shame anyone, will abandon no one. But I will do it at Ban's side; I will not leave him as an inviting appetizer for either of those witches to come pick at. He needs me, has put a faith in me that he was hesitant to put. I will not let him feel any pain by disappearing. Nothing you say will change that."

"I need not say anything to get you do what I wish, Ginji Amano." Ezekiel frowned as his wings flared out.

Ginji stepped back startled.

"Ezekiel!" Yuri shouted. "Stop!"

"I am a General of His armies, do you think you can talk down to me and disrespect our cause for a simple mortal whore? You are bound to us by that power you feel surging within your breast. Orlera saved you but damned you as well, I will hold you down if I must!" He grasped Ginji's arm to rip him forward. "You will not run from this destiny."

"And why not, I've been running from mine for years."

Ezekiel hoisted his gaze to peer across the roof, narrowing his gaze at the brunette leaning purposely against the door's frame. Ginji's eyes widened as he whipped toward the sound of his voice, tugging at his arm to wince as the Aingeal's grip tightened.

"Ban."

"I suggest you let him go." Ban sighed while lighting the cigarette balanced on his lips. The lighter snapped closed as he hoisted his dark eyes to center on the Aingeal. "Something about the way you're holding him is really piss'n me off—and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"This matter doesn't concern you—"

"Doesn't?" Ban pushed off the wall to start across the roof. "Aren't I the one you're trying to bribe him by? The appetizer," he glanced at Ginji to watch him tense and turn scarlet. "A whore that has all his attention and parading on your grand reopening of Angels United!" He mocked with a chuckle.

"Anri …" Yuri breathed as she watched energy begin to pulse off Ezekiel.

He dropped his hand to the arm imprisoning Ginji, his bright eyes lifting slowly to glare at the Aingeal. "Let him go. He's told you he'll fight, no shaming whoever gave him whatever gift. But displaying yourself as you are must be a killer on people's faith in angels … not as gentle as I'd picture you being."

"You think this is funny?" Ezekiel snarled. "Do you know how many have died during this war? How many innocent people have been collected by A'Sirus to form some abomination—do you know anything!?"

Ginji grunted as he was pushed back suddenly.

"You are a distraction!" Ezekiel hissed while slamming his hand into Ban's throat. "You are a taint, a work of evil! One that I will remove!"

"Ban!"

He lifted his hand to grasp Ezekiel's wrist, twisting it free from his neck to cast it to the side and nail his foot into the Aingeal's gut. "I am evil? You're an angel, what's your excuse?"

Ezekiel staggered to rip his sword free as he caught his balance. "I am retribution!"

"False justice," Ban narrowed his eyes.

"You are the sham here!" Ezekiel grit. "I was going to try to over look it for Ginji's sake, but I see the only thing that can be done is to remove you completely! You are a darkness that shrouds him, fills his head with false promises and makes him believe in a being that is as tainted and evil as the monsters he's destine to destroy! Blood follows your presence! I will save him the pain by killing you myself!" He shouted while lunging forward.

"No!"

Yuri's hands flew to her mouth to stifle the scream rising with Ginji as he lunged for Ban. He anticipated the action, his blue eyes turned to Ginji as his arm wrapped his waist, pivoting him from the strike to release him as he snapped his hand down into the sword, pushing it away from the liver it was about to pierce. Ezekiel's eyes brightened as he was ripped forward, slamming against the roof to freeze as Ban dropped over him, sword pressed firmly, intently to his neck.

"I am _**not**_ your enemy!" He hissed. "Contrary to what you think you know, you know _**nothing**_ about me or my past. You think there is blood on my hands? There could be mountains, ocean depths worth more if not for what I've been trying to accomplish all these years! Could I be more devil than human, possibly, but it is not a life I chose for myself. Have I embraced it, never! Not in a thousand years will I give into that darkness in myself. Maybe it's because of Ginji I can't—or won't. But whatever I do I will do it on my own terms. If Ginji and I chose to fight, we will fight. If he wants to be beside me, I will let him. He doesn't really give me any other option. Nothing you say will alter this. We are partners. Deal with it!"

"Partners?" Ezekiel smirked to glance at Ginji. "You don't know the half of it. Neither of you." He turned back to Ban. "You think you're doing each other good to be beside each other. It will destroy one of you, or both. You are not meant to be together. Dark and light can _**not**_ stand together. It is what you ultimately both are … Ginji is light, a hope for everyone and everything he comes in contact with. You are nothing, just darkness."

Ban stared down at him, calculating, thinking. He jerked Ezekiel forward suddenly. "Pisses you off that he still chose me doesn't it?"

He grunted as he was ripped forward to be thrown across the roof, stumbling into his steps to glance back at the brunette, catching the sword thrown at him.

"I'll kick the shit outta you if you come after him like that again." Ban warned. "If he decides to help you at all now—he'll let you know."

The Aingeal exhaled a deep breath as his wings burst up. "I'll be watching. If any harm comes to him because of you devil—I will exterminate you."

Ban watched the snowy haired man lift into the dark skies to follow his retreat for a moment before whipping his gaze back to the roof, toward the blonde. "You idiot—" he grunted as Ginji suddenly slammed heavily against him, his warmth seeping through his skin as he was bound in those strong comforting arms. He staggered til Ginji balanced the both of them to simply stare at the golden spikes buried beneath his chin. That refreshing scent of rain filled his lungs again along with the sweet fragrance of pastries and cakes that the blonde secretly loved above all other snacks.

"I'm sorry!" Ginji's voice muffled against his chest. He pulled himself closer to Ban's slender body. "This is all my fault, he never would've—"

"Ok," Ban interrupted to push on Ginji's shoulders, peering into his watery brown eyes. "Now, I didn't hear a single thing you just said, but if you even think to apologize like I wager you were then I'll hit you so hard your head's gonna spin."

Ginji sniffled softly while rubbing his palm against his eyes to wipe the gathered tears aside. He paused as Ban grabbed his hand, pulling it away to stare at him. His skin crawled beneath those overly bright blue eyes. He blinked in bafflement as Ban slid his finger gently along his cheek. Ban stared entranced at the glistening tears and Ginji's innocent alluring face to suddenly hitch his breath, his cheeks turning a deep dusty scarlet.

"Well alright …" he chuckled nervously to swing around as Ginji blinked dumbfounded. "So then, umm, I guess there really are angels and devils huh, a war or something, great, why not, I mean everything else is basically going to hell so why not throw in something as astronomically impossible as this right …"

Ginji sniffed softly to focus on the nervously ranting brunette, a huge smile slowly rising along his cheeks as he caught on to more than the scarlet cheeks. "Oh Ban!"

Grunting as he was suddenly pitching forward again to glance back irritably at a clingy very chibi Ginji, Ban brightened his eyes to narrow them again. "Hey! What the hell! Get off me, I'm not some stuffed animal or pin cushion for you to bet the shit outta, hey, are you even listening!? Detach now!"

Yuri smiled knowingly as she watched Ban try to slip a hand, an arm, a leg somewhere between the both of them to free himself from the awkward embarrassing embrace. She sneaked quietly toward the door, easing through it unnoticed before taking one last glance at the two to then slip down toward the apartment with a snicker.

"Ginji you retard! Hey! Let me up you damn eel!" He shouted to grunt as he suddenly fell over.

_I love you Ban! I love you so much! _Ginji mused happily when Ban suddenly fell still.

Pushing up quickly to stare down at his partner, noting the dusty coloring still covering his pale cheeks and the unsure darting of his bright eyes, Ginji smiled softly as he leaned forward. "Ban … thank you."

He stared up at the grinning blonde before exhaling a deep breath, his eyes sealing slowly as he nodded. "It's the least I could do—considering."

"Considering what?" Ginji puzzled as he slid to the side, watching Ban sit up to stare blankly at the roof.

His mind was a mess, his thoughts confusing and raging to the point of aching. Yet every time he turned to peer at this boy, he chased away all doubt and any awkward uncomfortable feelings assailing him.

"Everything …" he sighed, "You've appointed yourself my bodyguard without any care to the chaos that I may unleash. I am unbalanced and out of control, Gin. With my guardian gone, I won't be stable, things could happen."

"Gone? Asclepius isn't coming back?"

He turned to glance out at the city. "Maybe … I'm not sure what's become of him. I just … I can't sense him anywhere—to be honest, I've prayed for half my life to have this moment. To be free of him. And for the first time in my life I feel so unbearably vulnerable and helpless it's scaring the shit outta me." He glanced slowly toward Ginji, the beginning sunrise streaming around his pale figure. "He could be right … I may end up killing you Ginji. Against all my will and better judgment _**I**_ may be the one to destroy you. Not the witch."

Ginji reached forward to catch his chin as he started turning away. He exhaled a long breath while inching closer, resting his head gently to Bans. The brunette sealed his eyes at the contact.

"I will remind you so you never forget again Ban … the 's' in Get Backers means we are not alone. As long as you are in trouble I will be there to help you through it. All your suffering, your pain and fears, the sorrow—give it to me, I will carry it til you can face it all on your own. We're partners we'll fight this together."

"What if we can't?" Ban exhaled to pull back, staring desperately into Ginji's face. "What if I can't?"

"I know it's going to be hard Ban, we can't expect it to be easy. But I think the witch was counting on you running. She wanted you and I away from each other I'm sure of it, it's why she took your memories away. But staying here, fighting with me. She'll lose and we'll get you back!"

"You really think so?" Ban raised a brow skeptically.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm only guessing."

Ban turned to stare out at the city again, thinking carefully before peeking at the blonde again. "Could be a good guess."

Ginji stared at Ban to smile brightly, his large eyes sparkling as he pounced toward the gasping brunette. "Oh Ban …" he shouted while knocking the gapping brunette to the floor. "Thank you, oh thank you so much!"

"Hey!" Ban struggled, kicking uselessly as chibi Ginji wrapped possessively around him. "What is this! Let me up, how the hell do you—_**Hey!**_—don't put your hands there! Ginji, _**Ginji!"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heheheh. Soooo . . . there ya have it. Great idea to have Ginji go chibi Ajj, loved writing for it lol. Will have to throw more random moments in there to help keep it light since the story will probably get darker with A'Sirus' plans coming further into the light. I'm going to start unfolding everything, so if theres been something that you're all confused or unsure about, TELL ME so I can explain it. These are what the later chapters are all about. Oh, and you're never going to guess just what I have A'Sirus planning for Ban. Heheheh. Well, maybe some of you will. Bet you dont. But hey, its just me. XD So, now that we see Ban may not be so insensitive to poor Ginji, I'm gonna totally shock you with whats coming up in the next few chapters. Hint: person that showed up with A'Sirus holds the key. Someone please guess who it was! I didn't make it obvious but then it was, please tell me one of you awesome fans caught on!! Ummm ummm, ok, will probably touch on Masaki and Kazuki and Juubei and Toshiki in this next chapter. Tell me if any one wants some kinkiness from Masaki/Hevn or Kazuki/Juubei. Also, I will be bringing Makubex and Sakura back, Emishi will be coming in. Yuri's gonna be going after the Name of God, No! I didn't forget about that lol. Hmmm, oooo and that haunting past. Its coming, hold your breaths its— Nope. Not saying, might if more ppl review, but not til then lol. You really will never guess what it is. XD Surprise me otherwise, guess I dare you, Keep me entertained my friends. Plz Review. Thank you and come back soon for the next chapter!

Special thanks to **ajj7sunhawk, MarzBarz,** **twilightserius,** and **nami-la-folle **for all your helpful reviews and support thanks for letting me know you like my story. Please keep up the great reviews, :). To everyone else reading, please leave me a review, criticizism is more than welcome, so let me know.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** I'm back! So sorry for the terribly long update. I just started writting again after the 1st of the year. Hasn't been easy with the curve balls my life has been, but I'm gonna try to get weekly or sooner updates on here for you all again. I was glad when I finally finished this chapter, it was about halfway done when I stopped and numerous times I'd tried to finish without any luck. But here I am, with it finally finished. I hope its satisfactory, I've lost some of my train of thought for the story so I might have to dig up so new things, sorry if it takes a different turn than what you guys want. If anyone has any suggestions, PLZ, tell me I'm more than willing to do anything you like =). I'm also going to tell you guys, because of the difficulties with my life right now I've created an outlet for myself in another fic I'm trying to write. Its about 3-4chapters right now, so nothing big but I'm gonna put it up on here soon. I'm warning you though, this fic isn't for the weak or queasy, it is a very DARK fic. But I can't have it staying that way so it will get better and have a happy ending, I have it all planned out. Its a Weiss Kreuz (Knight Hunters) Fic so if anyone likes that anime as much as I then check it out when I post it. It revolves around the luscious Aya (Ran). Well thats all from me for right now, if anyone has questions or anything send me a tell, I love talking to you guys. =)

**Warnings:** Violence, adult themes, swearing

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**25**

There was nothing natural about it, nothing suggestive or understandable to ease the numbing tingles rushing like ants back and forth through his head. For days now, weeks possibly, he'd lost track of the amount of time that he'd felt these crazy feelings if that was indeed what they were, he'd tried to grasp some sort of hold on himself. Attempted to come to terms with the feral overpowering hunger that came with being within _his_ presence. It was as addictive as the raging animals making up the genealogy of his existence. He'd lost control of himself already once with the brunette, and the touch of his silken lips still haunted him, nagged at the back of his mind each time he looked upon that dark haired, unfamothably alluring man. He was too beautiful for a man, far too tempting, even Ginji hadn't made him into such a sniveling mess.

He exhaled a long breath as he leaned back, his arms crossing against another as he rested back against the roof, staring up into the dark skies as the dawn just began to crust over the horizon, turning the midnight blues and violets into faint pinks and oranges. Several of his birds had risen earlier upon sensing his unease and were fluttering gracefully above him, cooing soft soothing words to try to dissuade him. As if he didn't already know that this sensation pulling him toward Ban wasn't dangerous, the brunette had clearly made him aware where he stood. On the edge of a cliff breaking off to plummet toward a ground that would never come. And then there was Ginji, the blonde knew he was lusting after Ban now. He'd been an idiot and tested the ex-emperors resolve and had only discovered that Ginji would likely kill him if he even dared to glance at Ban a wrong way. He hadn't had the honor to hear what would happen if he should touch or even try to remove any form of clothing from Ban's graceful unnaturally soft tasty body.

He arched up with a growl to rub his hands through his hair in frustration. _God damn it, what the fuck is this! Why! Of all people, why him!_ He stopped his wild rubbing to stare blankly at his thick thighs, his breath freezing for the moment as he carefully began to come upon a possibility he dreaded. "The witch … did she—"

A sharp whistle drew his pale gaze toward the dark earth, squinting at the figure standing within the slumbering pile of his animals beneath the big oak tree behind Madoka's house. He gasped as she waved at him, finally recognizing that long fluttering golden hair shimmering in the rising sunlight and boring amethyst eyes grinning up at him.

"Hello handsome." She grinned. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

Her heels echoed through the chamber as she passed through one stream of light to the next, stepping over one thick coil of wire and the next til she stood before the massive mainframe of computers. Deep olive eyes glanced slowly from one glowing screen to the next before she hoisted her arms, dark arcs of electricity pulsing along her thin arms to curl like snakes all along her figure to spring forward and explode through the fragile technology. She continued to watch the now flashing screens, turning from one distorted jumping image to the next, searching futilely to start throwing the hundreds of computers across the room with a scream. She, however, stopped suddenly when one image shifted from a dark corner street to a gapping expanse of metal and sky. Her long dark curls bounced as she moved closer, her head tipping to the side as she peered through the area to grin at the arc burned into a mess of steel and concrete.

"There it is."

The dozens of remaining computers collapsed to the floor in crashing exploding piles as she turned to start back through the chamber, her shadow spreading across the floor like massive skeletal wings.

* * *

The dark skies were fading into a deep blue as the rising sun cast waves of red and yellow over the world, stretching across the city still slumbering contently around the Get Backers new apartment. Ban peered into the kaleidoscope of color with mild interest, his mind miles off on circumstances that both confused and angered him. He'd woken up, believing it was still the second coming upon third month of being with Himiko and Yamato to discover he was not only close to becoming an adult, which in itself opened up a whole new deal of problems he wasn't ready to deal with (still a kid for christssake), but he'd murdered the man that had made him feel safe again and given him a part of everything he had. How was he supposed to deal with this! No Yamato, no Asclepius, Korlera was hot on his trail; Himiko hated possibly wanted to kill him, the witch was hot on his trail. He was helpless, defenseless, and had no knowledge of the years that had brought him to this alien time, age, and body. Everything felt so wrong.

He shifted slightly and drew his arms up to pillow beneath his head. "Can I ask . . . just what you're allowed to tell me?"

A deep exhale drifted into the soft whistle of the awakening city. "I don't know . . ." Ginji stated. "All I can really tell you are things that we've done over the past couple years. You didn't talk much about things before that."

His main inquiry died on his tongue. "I thought you knew me pretty well . . . was that just a ploy to get me to stay where you wanted?"

The blonde tensed beside him. "No."

Ban smirked, not at all believing the soft denial. "Sure."

Ginji rolled slowly from his side to sit up and peer down at Ban's dark face and the frustrated creases. "I know this must be really hard for you Ban—"

"You know nothing."

"I can't say I understand," Ginji continued, "how could I . . . so I won't. But I do understand loss. I understand the guilt and shame that comes with the burden of hurting people you love—"

"I'm sure."

"Stop that!" Ginji shouted to grasp Ban's wrist as the brunette tensed. "Badgering and mocking me feel better? Does it lessen the pain you're feeling or help to hinder the guilt?"

Ban twisted his arm free to scoot out from beneath the blonde now looming over him. "What the fuck do you know?" He snarled furiously. "What do you know about guilt, about pain!"

"I grew up in the Limitless Fortress," Ginji frowned, trying to let his boiling rage cool, this was the only person in the world he couldn't risk hurting. He'd die first.

"So that makes you instantly knowledgeable?"

"Don't mock me! You have no idea what growing up there was like. I lost all my friends in raids. I hurt and killed hundreds of people, evil or innocent, on my rampages! Believe it or not you are not the only person damned Ban-chan! I've experienced horrors to. I've lost the only person in the world that has meant anything to me! So forgive me for trying to help lessen your pain, to try to help you understand a little!"

Ban stared at him to turn away slowly, his lips tightening in annoyance. "You still don't understand . . ."

"No," Ginji frowned, "you're right. I prolly don't. Stupid Ginji doesn't get anything. But at least I try." His pulse jumped into his throat, his hand moved quickly and seized Ban's chin, turning those beautiful eyes. He let himself lower further over the smaller man, his body heating with the desire coursing over him, the temptation. He'd never craved his partner's touch with such vigor, never wished to taste his lips and skin so desperately. Ban was intimidating and sexy as hell when he was angry. "You hold me at arm's length Ban, keep me in the dark and let me fall when these sort of things come out of your closet. Man up to your past, admit you need someone's help."

Ban stared at him with nearly hooded eyes to drop them with a weary exhale, his breath easing softly across Ginji's almost trembling hand. "My life and suffering coincide." He grasped Ginji's hand and slowly drew it aside, peering slowly at the tanned skin.

Ginji continued to stare down at him, hit with the whirlwind of Ban's emotions and as always was left dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" He'd gone from raging colossal to vulnerable child in the fraction of a second. He was a seductress.

"I am damned by my birthright," he breathed deeply, slipping his fingers experimentally through Ginji's and unknowingly sending a shockwave through the blonde's nerves. "As long as my blood runs they will come seeking. From everywhere. Korlera's just the beginning." He whispered toward the end. "And you want to be my shield against her . . .?" He scoffed sardonically to glance away, "Yamato had tried protecting me from her to."

"I'm not Yamato, Ban." Ginji frowned.

"You're right," he sighed brokenly, relaxing his hold on Ginji's hand. "He had at least stood a chance . . ."

He tried not to let the implication sink home, tried not to dwell on the comparison, but he'd known deep down that Ban had been closer to his deceased friend than he implied and there had been a possible lustful connection between the both of them as well. It frustrated him to no end, being compared wasn't in itself a bad thing if this Yamato was a pretty cool guy, but to think Ban could've been assessing him in the same manners seriously wounded his pride now that he thought about it. He was the single guardian of the Limitless Fortress' slums, was the only one that had stood a chance to the monsters plaguing her lower sectors, hundreds of people had flocked toward his light, had depicted him as a savior. Why was it that he seemed to be forever chasing this man beneath him? Why couldn't he have his happily ever after with this beautiful creature, without the worries of people coming between them, alive or dead.

He let the hand Ban had been examining fall to the cool cement beside the brunette's shoulder, supporting his weight as he leaned closer, looming over him with purpose and numerous naughty lustful desires. "I am tired of you underestimating me." He breathed heavily to move his other hand under the edges of Ban's chocolate bangs. "I am not some weak naïve person you can mock and cast aside because I'm not the right kind of protector. So I have no witch heritage, so there's not the tiniest bit of magical quality within my veins—I don't need it to protect you."

"You're gonna need something more than what you have," Ban sighed to grunt when his arms were seized and hauled above his head. "What're you—" his eyes brightened at the rain of electricity arching across the roof, springing and hissing angrily off the tense shoulders of the transforming blonde before him. He watched with curious bafflement as the blazing light made the blonde's hair stand further on end, spiking to deadly dangerous points. The curiosity drew his hand forward, had his fingers trembling in the heat wave radiating from the snapping electricity to ease his sensitive tips across the smooth strands. Ban's gasp had Ginji's sparking hand seizing his wrist, holding him entirely still and immobile beneath him. The electricity's light cast shadows across his pale complexion, illuminating bit by bit of his enamored expression. Pale golden orbs stared down into Ban's baffled cobalts, searching slowly through their bright depths as he searched as well through his shimmering orbs.

"How . . . Ginji?"

Raitei continued to turn his gaze slowly along Ban's beautiful face, memorizing the tantalizing features that made your knees turn to instant pudding. He lowered himself til he was resting chest to chest with his lover, eyes fluttering as he felt the slight chill rise through the fabric of their clothes.

"I told you," his voice echoed in the crackle of his angry volts. "I'd do whatever it took to protect you. Even become a monster."

Ban lurched up and back, slapping away the crackling volts and hand reaching for him, shaking his head in denial to narrow his eyes. "Stop!"

Raitei froze, his pale eyes peering at his panting partner, watching the trembles traveling across every inch of Ban's figure. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Whatever you've done," Ban panted, "take it back."

Raitei's eyes narrowed. "Take it back? I must protect you."

"I don't want you like this," Ban snarled to push to his feet, shaking slightly. "I don't want you being something you loath just to satisfy me; I won't have that on my conscious. Change back!"

"It isn't flipping a switch Ban," Raitei breathed while pushing to his feet as well. "You did know that at one time. I am every part of Ginji as he is of me. I'm simply the stronger half, overpowered and unconquered."

"Change back!" Ban fumed to take a steady step back.

"There is no going back til you are freed of this witch's clutches. I will not rest til she is ash beneath my feet." Raitei vowed while he continued stalking toward his partner. "I will shield and protect you as I swore; I cannot let anything happen to you Ban."

Ban eased backwards across the roof as he attempted to keep distance between the glowing blonde's advances to grunt as he suddenly smacked into the stairwells wall. "I don't want this attention." He shook his head slowly to press against the wall as Raitei paused before him. He sucked in a deep breath as a crackling hand extended to settle beside his shoulder. "I don't want whatever this is from you!"

Raitei's eyes flickered toward the crest of the rising sun, staring at its burning waves easing into the deep blue skies. "Tis devotion . . ." he breathed to turn his gaze tormentingly back to the tense brunette. "I'm entirely devoted to you Ban. You are all that I live for, what I will cross boundaries for. Without you, there is no point of continuing to live. You are my sustenance, my life force, the very breath that keeps me going. It's all you. Will only ever be you. I am in love with you Ban Midou."

Ban stared at him in shock, plain astounded shock. His lips parted soundlessly, tried to form coherent words when he couldn't even find a coherent thought. His chocolate hair whipped across his sealing eyes as he tried to duck away from Raitei's piercing stare to grunt as he was caught and pushed firmly back against the wall.

"Don't run Ban." He ordered. "Face me."

"Leave me alone, just go away!" Ban grasped his head as he shook it frantically. "I won't hear anymore of this nonsense, you are crazy! Out of your mind!"

"No," Raitei frowned while pushing forward to use his larger figure to smash Ban into the wall, trapping him. "While I may not think rationally with matters over you, I am not nuts. I know what I want; I see and understand it clearly. It's you Ban, I want and need you."

"No." Ban pushed against Ginji's solid form, squirming slightly to gasp as sparks danced across they're tightly joined bodies.

Inhaling a deep breath, Raitei hoisted his hands to cradle his lover's throat, hoisting his head so their gazes could meet. "Look at me Ban. Look." After a long moment he reluctantly did, his trembling watery orbs peering deeply within the pale golden eyes of the dominant Raitei. He licked his dry lips while easing forward, "you had asked me what I could tell you . . . here's what I know. Almost 3years ago, an arrogant prick showed up in my domain. You captivated me the instant I looked into your eyes. I was lost, had no lifeline but the one you willed me. Differences, animosity, and yet I followed you anyhow. You shattered the stone walls I had erected around myself to protect my naïve side, the part that's all Ginji. Set him free to act on his own, revert to me only when his need was dire. We got along fine, had some interesting adventures, even more interesting cases. We've dealt with some psychos and made many friends. But now this has happened, angels demons Armageddon, every bit of its real. And . . . somewhere along the way—we gave in to one another Ban." He whispered everything like it were a prayer, his tingling fingers itching as he reached out to caress the baffled brunette's cheek. "For a short moment Ban . . . we had been lovers. Then she came along, cursed you, damned you to this . . . . I can't hold onto you as Ginji right now. So I am as I am, I will defend you til she is destroyed—"

Ban stared at him, whether he was stunned or appalled neither knew. His breaths were deep and short, hyperventilating. "You're lying . . ."

"Why would I lie over such a matter? I do not consider you a joke or something to laugh over." Raitei frowned.

"I'd not even give into such a thing!" He shouted to push Ginji backwards, boiling rage surfacing and used to continue pushing the crackling blonde back. "It's not possible!"

"Why?" Raitei inquired softly while dodging Ban's attacks with a graceful finesse quicker than a blinking eye.

His brows creased in annoyance and with a frustrated cry he lunged, swinging and missing his partner completely as he took a steady step back. A soft strangled sound eased through his lips as he stumbled and began what could've been a painful trip to the floor if not for the strong arm slipping around his waist.

"Get off!" Ban shrieked as he was cradled against the blonde, pushing feebly on the solid chest.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Have you—" Ban lifted his wide cobalts in confusion to Raitei's equally baffled golden orbs. "Yes! Yes you damn well fucking did!" He screamed while struggling in Raitei's arms. "What gives you the right to throw all this in my face, how can you expect me to believe any of it! You could be playing me, bending me to what you desire, and I'd know no better . . . fuck you! Fuck you for putting this on me!"

The gold spiraling in Ginji's eyes sparkled in the rising sunlight as he secured his arms quickly around Ban's crumbling figure, his hand settling against his neck as he buried his face against his chest. "Ban . . ."

"You fucking asshole . . ." he trembled, "I'm years late, have a foreign body, find I've murdered someone I love, but that's still not enough—you have to throw in my face you and I . . . that we are . . ."

Ginji shook his head slowly to hoist Ban's chin, his brows creasing in regret at the tear streaks on his pale face. He leaned in to kiss one slithering tear, pausing as his brunette tensed beneath his lips. "Please don't cry Ban. I'm sorry if I've only complicated things but I—I am a jealous angry person by nature . . . and to think I could lose you because of that witch's tricks . . . I didn't consider your feelings. It was wrong of me."

Ban breathed heavily against him, fingers curling into his damp shirt. "I can't do this . . . I'm too far gone to continue like this . . . too drained." His heart fluttered as deep chocolate eyes peered deeply into his eyes. "I'm tired of running—I want to be safe . . ."

"You are," Ginji assured to slip his hand gently across Ban's cheek, holding his desperate gaze before descending upon his lover's trembling lips. He slipped a steady arm about his partner's slim waist as he arched instantly into his touch, holding him carefully, touching him gently. Slowly, he tightened his embrace around the slim hips, fingers running soothing circles on the small of his back before trailing a path to one shoulder. He tilted his head slightly; angling Ban's mouth til his trembling lips parted a fraction. The moan reaching his ears was encouraging but still he moved slow, just slightly brushing his tongue to his partner's lips. The trembles rushing through the slender form pressing desperately against him made him angry, Ban had his moments, limited as they were, of showing him bits of weakness, but this was a vulnerability that was breaking his heart. He'd defiantly make that witch suffer when he got his hands on her.

"Gin . . ." Ban rasped to moan as the blonde trailed his lips along his jaw. "Wait . . ."

"I love you Ban," Ginji inhaled deeply as he settled his face into the crock of the brunette's throat. "I love you so much!"

He shivered at the declaration, sucked in a desperate breath as teeth nibbled softly on his throat, trembled as crackling fingertips slipped beneath his shirt to caress the low edge of his spine, rocked against the hard lump pressing against his inner thigh.

"I need you . . ." Ginji groaned, his voice turning deep and husky while electricity arched off his tense shoulders. Raitei had recessed but he was biting anxiously at the bit for the chance to assume control of the vulnerable man in his arms, was taunting and testing his already collapsing resolve at a chance to dominate once again. He was screaming for his lover, screaming for the unfamothable passion and pleasure that revolved around Ban's presence. He demanded what was his. His breath rushed forth as his partner's silky hair fluttered around the hand he had brushing up through his long tresses. Catching a good hold, Ginji jerked gently, lifting Ban's head a fraction. His hot breath blasted over his lover's pale face as he stared into the accepting understanding depths of Ban's cobalts. "I need you—want you," Ginji growled softly while tugging Ban nearer, his hand slipped beneath one knee and pulled the slender leg to his hip connecting their tight abdomens. "I have to have you."

Ban's breath eased free, the hands he'd had settled on Ginji's tense arms drifted slowly up to fist into the soft golden spikes debating between standing erect or remaining relaxed. "I know . . ." he let one arm sling around Ginji's shoulders, gasping at the volts that journeyed across the surface of his skin.

"Now," Ginji growled, Raitei arching forth a fraction, "must have you!"

A cool hand falling around his wrist had Ginji pausing mid trying to tear Ban's pants open and had him lifting his spiraling golden gaze to the brunette's serene face. "Wait . . ."

"I can't," Ginji released Ban's leg to cradle his head, "I have to have you, I'm being driven crazy . . . I need to make you mine!"

Ban exhaled softly as he glanced over the blonde's sweaty face, his fingers rising up to caress his tense brows and muscles. "I know, I accept that. But you need to know what awaits you if you go down this path."

"Awaits me?" Ginji frowned.

He continued searching across his partner's confused face, continued ringing the tension clear before leaning forward to plant a soft chaste kiss on his warm lips. "I've never—told anyone . . . why." Ban exhaled deeply and Ginji waited for further explanation.

"Why what Ban?" he pressed as his partner started to pull away. "It's alright, don't bottle back up. Talk to me, its ok."

His fingers curled into Ginji's shirt. "The reason I'm coveted . . . what will happen in the one moment I completely surrender to who dominates me . . . what I will do . . ."

A cold sweat suddenly began slithering down Ginji's spine. "What—what will happen . . .?"

"Ultimately," Ginji gagged as a strong grip fastened around his throat. "One of us will die."

Round chocolate orbs snapped wide open before Ginji sprang upright, hard labored breaths cutting down his chest. He leaned forward breathlessly, staring wide eyed into his lap while slowly hoisting his hand to finger his warm throat.

_A dream . . . _

His bright eyes sprang up to watch Ban emerge in the bedroom's doorway, a wicked smirk spreading across the brunette's face.

"Hey eel, bout time you woke up. Was beginning to wonder if you were alright, all that moaning and groaning," he snickered as Ginji paled. "Could've sworn you were about to orgasm or something."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji squeaked while turning scarlet.

His leer faded and he brushed toward the bed with even steps causing Ginji's breath to unconsciously lodge in his throat. His dark cobalts stared down at him intensely, carefully searching across the scarlet face before him.

"So what now?" He inquired softly to lean forward and settle his hands on the bed.

Ginji breathed deeply to blink skittishly, "what do you mean?"

Ban continued searching Ginji's wide eyes before turning away, thinking carefully. "That man from earlier, he was talking about something major—you do remember that?" He peered at the blonde from the corner of his eye to watch Ginji sweat and his face blank. "Geez," Ban sighed to push upright, arms crossing tensely over his chest. "Kinda hopeless aren't ya."

"I'm not either!" Ginji protested to clamp his lips closed quickly as Ban leaned forward, almost pressing their noses together.

"Look, everything's pretty messed up right now. I have a sadistic witch on my ass; you have a deranged angel on yours. Some sort of big-ta-do is coming and lucky us we seem to have front row seats. Now, I'm kinda lost on the whole plot of the story, kinda have to count on you so you can imagine my concern—"

"I'm feeling seriously wounded right now," Ginji pouted.

"I'm devoid of my trump cards due to the 'no god' situation and having to _again_ rely on you is I gotta say not making me feel too cozy. And your blank looks of stupidity aren't doing much to help."

"Is there a reason why you're insulting me?"

Ban exhaled heavily to shake his head. "Remember how you told me—" he leaned closer, making Ginji's lips part with a soft gasp, "what you were going to do for me . . ." he let the question hang in the air, watching Ginji's transforming expression carefully.

He knew his face was probably as red as a cherry, he knew every inch closer his partner inched his breaths became shorter, he knew cramps were assaulting the muscles throughout his abdomen and thighs as jitters sought control of his stomach and nerves, he knew each second that passed he lost another ounce of control and Raitei threatened to take command. But what he didn't know was whether Ban was becoming aware of his desire. His bright blue eyes sought an answer he wasn't sure he could give, there was a question under the surface of his inquires that wished to be voiced.

"I promised I'd keep you safe." Ginji whispered, trying hard to control the fire coursing toward his groin. The dream was still fresh on his mind and Ban being inches from his lips wasn't helping his situation.

Ban nodded, his fine lips perched thoughtfully. "Beginning to understand my concern . . . for your sanity?" Ginji pouted. "Look, I'm not trying to be an ass. You got to look at this from my perspective—"

"How?" Ginji sighed, "You don't let me in Ban. I spent numerous years trying to get you to open up to me and now, it's all been lost in one moment. I know you're leery of me of my intentions, with how you've been treated I say you have every right to do so . . . but I want to help you Ban. I want to do anything in my power to make you believe that . . . I can protect you, but you have to let me back in. You have to trust me on some level."

"Easier said than done." He sighed to straighten, "I can't trust anyone." He paused as his wrist was caught, his blue eyes hesitating before peering uncertainly back at the blonde.

"Ban . . ."

His lips parted with a silent gasp, there were tears on the edge of Ginji's eyes.

"One day . . ." he nodded with a gentle smile. "One day you're going to be able to laugh freely again."

Ban stared at him bewildered, his parted lips moving slightly without a coherent thing to say. An awkward sound left his throat as he pulled free, scratching at his head before retreating toward the doorway. "Breakfast. It's, uhh, ready . . ."

Ginji watched his head bob sheepishly before he darted around the corner, out of his sight, before letting his chocolate gaze drift slowly to the sheets bunched around him.

_One of us will die . . . _

Was it true? If he were to take Ban as his, complete the final boundary within their relationship and take all Ban had to offer, would one of them not survive?

His usually innocent eyes hardened, his brows creased while he shook his head in denial. No it wasn't true. It was fate that they were together. Destiny. But still, what did that dream mean. Even he knew it was more than it seemed. Was it a warning? His fingers lifted to run against his lips. He could still feel the warmth that had been planted there from Ban's own. Someone was trying to make him aware of Ban's hidden secrets.

"Who are you Ban . . . just what is the witch king . . ." his dark eyes lifted to the doorway to blink as he watched the half-witch cross her arms self-consciously against her chest. "Yuri."

She exhaled deeply before easing into the room, her bright blue eyes a mirror of Bans. It had his heart twist painfully. "Are you ok?"

He nearly snorted at the inquiry. Why did everyone continue to ask him such a stupid aggravating question? Of course he wasn't damn well alright, his lover had been stripped from his arms, made to forget him and everything that they'd been through and shared, how was one supposed to be alright after that!

"No." he sighed simply to glance away from Yuri's gaze, he couldn't stand her eyes, his lovers eyes. "But that's to be expected. All I have to do is break her curse. I will break her curse. And then I'll make her regret ever coming after Ban . . ."

"Ginji," she brushed slowly across the room to sit at the bed's edge as the blonde pushed himself free of the covers. "I'm so sorry Ginji. I know I'm to blame for this, I dragged you into more trouble than I'm worth and I can't ever impress how much I regret what I've done. You have every right to blame me—"

"I do," he assured, his gaze still centered on the wall rather than her stunned, hurt face, "I blame you. For the eyes you've thrown on him, for the weight and pain your rescue inhibited him with. I blame Maria, and Paul . . . they knew about all the hunts, the reasons Ban was always on such high alert, the reasoning behind his desire to be held at arm's length. They could've done something to prevent it all . . . I blame my friends for their interference; Shido's rage and hunger, Kazuki and Juubei's blind prejudice . . . I blame Ban for his stubbornness, for his unwillingness to drop his pride and rely on someone for once in his life." He inhaled deeply as his gaze dropped to his lap. "But I blame myself above all else. I'm his partner, I should've seen it. Whether he told me of his past or not I should be able to protect him from it, from everything. He is all I have, the only thing meaningful in my life, what I live for! Without him I am nothing, without him I am lost. I should ease his pain, chase away the fears and torments that plague him. He shouldn't have to rely on me cause I shouldn't have to make him think he needs to. I should just do it, I should just be that wall, the solid ground, the strong arms that hold him no matter what through anything and everything." His tormented eyes turned to Yuri and she slid forward to hug him.

"Don't blame yourself Ginji, we are all to blame, you are right. Each of us should have been strong enough to keep him from Korlera's touch. We faltered, we strayed and he is paying for it, you are paying for it. But it will be set right Ginji. We will rip him from her clutches, we will destroy Kory for eternity and he will have no need to run anywhere but your arms. I swear it Ginji, I'll do whatever I need to to make up for my mistakes."

His hands grasped her arms firmly and slowly drew himself from within her embrace, chocolate orbs staring at her scrutinizingly. "I know, I'm sorry if my words hurt you Yuri."

"It needed to be said," she nodded to cup his cheek. "I came to tell you I'm leaving . . ."

"What?" he jerked back to stare at her in alarm. "Leaving?"

"It's for the best Ginji, all I continue to bring is more complications. Ezekiel has set his eyes on you, A'Sirus may as well have found some need of Anri, and I cannot allow any more people to suffer and die because of their involvement with me. The Name of God is a powerful relic, the knowledge of truth, the covet of power has always been a conquest that wars pour from. An age old war has been raging between the angel and devil lines. That scroll, a simple piece of parchment can be the turning tide and I must find it, I must destroy it."

"Destroy it! You can't do that! Can you?"

"As the guardian it is in my means to determine the best course of action for the secrets of the All Mighty. Too many seek its literature. And my strength fades rapidly, my best option is to find and then burn it. No one may exhibit supremacy with ash."

"I can help Yuri—"

She shook her head slowly to lean forward, her lips pressing gently against his own to his bafflement. "You already have helped me Ginji, more than I am owed. I selfishly allowed you to put Anri in jeopardy I can't continue to let him be put in such danger, I can't stand seeing your torment and tears. I pushed those sorrows on you Ginji, I cannot ever beg your forgiveness for what I've done to you. But I will make up for it, the Name of God will burn and seal the fate A'Sirus, Ezekiel, possibly even Korlera has on Anri. I will be alright," she assured as she saw his lips part. "I was rebirthed for this task, I have all that I need to accomplish this final journey."

"You speak as though you won't come back." Ginji whispered, his chocolate eyes overwhelmed with tears as he hugged her tightly. "You can't do that Yuri, think of Ban. He needs you still, I need you."

"You need each other," she sighed to stroke his back. "You have everything you need with him Ginji, and you are all he needs. He will remember that before long. I will keep an ear out for the means to break Korlera's hold on him. I will send you word whenever I am able. On both Anri and the Name of God."

"I can't say anything to change your mind?"

She shook her head with a final smile. "It is time."

He watched her stand, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt before turning to the door. "Yuri." He gulped down his breath as she glanced back. "Take care of yourself."

"You to." She nodded. _Many people depend on it._

* * *

"I told you no already, so drop it!" Ban snarled while ringing his fingers over the rim of his coffee.

"I don't care what you say," Maria snarled back as irritably, "Ban Midou you will honor my role as your preliminary guardian and drop your shield. I need to ascertain that Korlera has no lingering strings . . . do you want to be further damaged by her?"

"Go to hell you old hag."

"I thought not, so relent and let me inside!"

"What's going on?" Ginji frowned as he followed Yuri several paces into the formal living quarter of the apartment.

"Ginji-kun, thank god," Maria sighed, Paul was sitting beside the irate witch, quietly sipping his own coffee while trying to hid his amused sneer. "Tell him to abide by my wishes, tell him to listen—"

"Your wishes would have me walking off a fifty foot drop you nasty perv," Ban bristled as he felt Ginji's eyes fall on his back. "I don't need any more wards or counter spells; I'm fine so DROP IT!"

"What're you talking about?" Ginji puzzled to glance at the scarlet faced Maria, "what wards, what spells?"

"Do to our inability to determine the identity of the curse Korlera has placed on Ban, Maria feels it's in our—his—best interest to rectify as many wards or barriers we're capable of to protect him from further penetration."

"Well why on earth wouldn't you want her to do that?" Ginji turned accusing eyes on Ban, who snapped his gaze up to the blonde to glare at him.

"She's already cast 3wards, weared me down with half a dozen counter spells and I can't take this next one she's suggesting! Not in a million years you perverted old hag!" His bright blue eyes whipped back to the bristling high witch. "Fucking go die in a dark corner you whore! I'm not giving in to that!"

"What did she want to do?" Ginji puzzled at the immense rage Ban was exhibiting.

"No!"

"Maria believes, since Asclepius has been rendered inaccessible, it would be foolish for us not to find a temporary failsafe." Paul explained while the two witches glared murder at one another.

"A failsafe?"

Ban's head beat against the table with an exasperated sigh while Maria straightened, her slender arms crossing over her chest. "It would be like a safety net, Ginji-kun." She replied, her gaze shifting from her brunette to the blonde. "Ban is vulnerable without the power of Asclepius hovering over him, what I simply wish to do is reestablish that foundation, even just a little bit. He's a god so it wouldn't be near enough but even the smallest—"

"I said NO!" Ban snarled while shooting up from his chair, hands slamming furiously into the table. "What you're suggesting is more than guardianship Maria; you are forcing blood rites and condemning a life of servitude!"

"You know I would not do that to—"

"I cannot control myself witch!" Ban hissed, "my body may be that of the adult you know but my MENTALITY is lost years in the past! I don't have the control to undertake what you are suggesting!"

"Ban! This is likely the only way to keep her talons out of you! You must do this, control or not have faith in your bearer; your vessel is stronger than you give him credit for!"

Ginji glanced back and forth between the 2fullblood witches, watching the equally contained fury brewing within their dark entrancing eyes, yet not completely able to comprehend the source.

"Who is his temporary?"

"No!" Ban snarled to whip his gaze toward the blonde.

Ginji's eyes narrowed angrily, "shut up and sit down Ban . . ." his dark chocolate orbs dared the baffled brunette to argue. "Arguing with us over the matter of your safety, are you stupid? Brain dead?" He snarled, Maria and Paul exchanged a glance, "there's not much you can do either way so sit and be quiet!" He inhaled a breath as he watched his lover plop into the seat, his wide cobalts staring at him unsure how to react. "Now . . . who is supposed to be this vessel?" He demanded, his gaze turning once more on the adults.

Glancing at Paul again to peer at Ban, ignoring the anger that returned to his bright eyes, Maria exhaled before lifting her gaze to the stern blonde. "I was hoping you might do it Ginji . . ."

He stood still for a moment. Silent. "Of course."

"Are you people listening! I said no!"

"And I told you to be quiet." Ginji sighed to glance at Ban as he shot up to stand face to face with him.

"You don't have power over me eel; you can't order me around as though I am your subservient . . . and you can't decide this sort of thing without my willingness, which I will NOT give in this instant. I'm not claiming you on that degree so NO!"

"I don't understand you at all," Ginji calmly sighed, "you are weak in your current state Ban, without Asclepius you don't have half the power needed to fight off the Dark Witch. Why wouldn't you want that extra help? Why are you so against it? Is it cause Maria wants to use me?"

Ban drew back slightly, a soft whine easing through his throat before he caught it. His pale lids dropped self-consciously as he jerked to the side, arms crossing defensively over his chest. "That's got nothing to do with it alright."

_I'm sure._ Ginji lifted his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "Well good, cause we're going to do it."

"I said no!" He whipped back around to glare at Ginji. "And without my willing participation it falls to nothing! You can't be bound to me if I don't do the binding you stupid retard!"

Peering levelly at Ban, holding his challenging glare, Ginji exhaled, "Maria?"

"Unfortunately, he's right. I can't do it without his willingness."

"Ban!"

"I said no." And with that affirmation, he turned and brushed into the bedroom, whirling to hold Ginji's annoyed gaze with his own and after a brief pause slammed the doors.

Growling irritably, Ginji turned to see the same look in Maria's eyes. "What do we do? If this is our one chance to be able to save Ban from that witch—"

"It's not," Paul sighed to glance up from his coffee, "while this one would have immediate results there are a couple others that Maria and I have been discussing, though more time consuming and a slightly longer timeframe it would be the better course of action."

"What is it?" Ginji pressed to settle into the seat Ban had vacated.

"He has to accept you on his own as his guardian," Maria sighed, "I believe, our Ban had done so even with Asclepius' supremacy over his safety, so there's a chance this Ban may as well. You only have to reestablish that bond Ginji-kun."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "that'll be easy."

"Ban never is," Paul settled his elbows to the table and rested his chin into his connected fingers. "I'm afraid you're finally gonna get a taste of his true stubbornness."

"Shouldn't he want to be safe though?" Ginji frowned. "Why is he denying any kind of help? Us or the witch, it should be easy for him to decide."

"There lies your problem." Yuri's soft voice broke through the cataclysm. "You're all thinking on the behalf of your own understandings. You don't realize you've misunderstood . . ." she slipped a small pouch over her neck, positioning it snuggly on her hip before hoisting her gaze back to the 3pairs that were watching her intently. "For one such as Anri, one that has only known the darkness, known the hunt, there is no safe ground. He has to be ever on alert, has to be wary of others presences." Her gaze journeyed to the closed door, a soft exhale brushing down her chest as her mind wandered back to a time when they had both been safe, even for the short period it had felt like paradise.

Her voice drifted into the palpable silence that had consumed the apartment, carrying on like a narrative as Ban moved slowly through the sealed off bedroom, free of all the scrutinizing and judgmental eyes that would never be able to understand. His alien body carried him across the soft carpets, lead him to the foggy window being pelted by a heavy rain beating against the city. His bright cobalts stared into the dark haze uncertainly as he leaned into the window jam, terror and guilt weighing heavily on his subconscious.

"If he doesn't he falls. Death would seem like a reprieve if you knew what cruel twist fate has awaiting those that are marked, the unfortunate ones that had been cursed upon their first breath into this world. I know the importance of ensuring his safety, but you have to slow down and stop pushing him. He is ready to break and picking up the pieces will be a misery for everyone involved."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So was it a good one after such a long absence? I hope so, I tried to do well on it especially since I'm losing my ideas with this one =P I'm ready for it to be done so I can get on to the second half of the tale, it'll be SO much better than this one. Will be more dramatic and angsty I think. But so, I'm gonna try to get back on track with the story. I think I'm gonna spend more time purifying the ties between Ban and the devils and Ginji and the angels, Ezekiel will be making a comeback again soon. A'Sirus and Korlera aren't finished. I've got some of our forgotten get backer friends coming back (Emishi and Akabane) AND with me gonna try to get this finished up soon, that haunting secret in the past is gonna be coming up. Prolly 2-3chapters away. I'm still waiting to see if any one guesses what or who it is. So I guess I'm done now, gonna get back to writting. Leave a review if you like, I'd appreciate it ... (self-esteem at a critical low, really need you guys) Thank you come back soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** Im startled! I've gotten another chapter complete within less than a week =) I think I was remotivated. Its not as long as I usually make my chapters though so that might be a factor to consider. I dont care though cause I got through it XD. I'm getting super excited about this story again, I'm taking the boys back into the Limitless Fortress in the next chapter, Shido of course will be with them, not sure if I'll have Toshiki, Kazu or Juubei along for the ride, I have Masaki to think of was well. But they were all banged up so they might be sitting this one out and it might be just Gin and Ban with Shido, not sure. AND hehehe, Limitless Fortress = Korlera/A'Sirus team up. AND that little secret past is fast approaching. **MUWHAHAHAH PLZ someone give me a guess what it is! **I want someone to guess. =/ - POUTY FACE. Ok well have fun reading, its a simple sweet fic hahah, yeah right like I do such a thing.

**Warnings:** Violence, adult themes, swearing

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**26**

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

Yuri's hand tightened on the doorknob before she turned to peer at both Paul and Maria. "My presence has already allowed far too many griefs into your lives. I know my involvement directly influenced Ezekiel's desire for Ginji's power. And I'm afraid of what he said of Anri. If A'Sirus has put an eye on him . . . it may be a worse fate than that of Korlera's curse. The destruction of the Name of God may be the only ward I can give to them to pay for the trouble I've caused."

Sighing, Maria nodded, "I understand. It will be sad to see you go, take care of yourself child."

She held down her shaky breath while nodding. Leaving the boys was gonna be harder than she thought. "Take care of them."

Maria turned quickly as her lips began to tremble; Paul watched her bare shoulders shake a moment before pushing off the doorframe to approach the half blood. He wrapped his strong arms around her and drew her into a nearly suffocating hug.

"We're only a second away if you need us Yuri. Remember that. And though Ban is as he is now, it won't be forever. He'll be there for you in a heartbeat if you need him."

"I know," she nodded while grasping tightly to Paul's shirt. _The problem is Paul—I need him now._

* * *

He hesitated before the sealed door, quietly staring at the millions of grains in the wood. The rage his partner had used to slam the said door in his face had almost been a warning to leave him alone or suffer dire consequences. He ignored the quiet though obvious demand and now stood before their bedroom. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was his partner's rejection. With a deep breath to steady his tingling hand, Ginji turned the knob and walked inside the dimly lit room.

"Ban . . ." he softly called while taking a quick overview of the room. A small grunt had his gaze centering on the bed. He hesitated briefly before approaching, staring in the barely disturbed bed and the brunette within. "Are you asleep?"

Arm slung across his eyes, a small frown touched the corners of Ban's lips. "Would I have responded if I were?"

Ginji winced inwardly. "Are you still mad?"

Ban didn't grace him with a glance; he remained in the midst of the bed, arm veiling his face. "Should I be?"

This was going nowhere fast and Ginji had the aggravating feeling his partner was both aware and counting on it. With a distressed growl, he plopped himself down on the bed's edge, his frustrated chocolates glaring at the rainy window. Responding to his questions with obnoxious questions of his own—was he trying to be annoying?

"I'm sorry if I upset you Ban, it wasn't my intention, I just want to make you safe. I know you don't believe me, I know you think I'm incapable—"

"You are incapable," Ginji turned to the knife he could swear was being stabbed into his back to watch Ban's arm slip back. He sat up midway to glare at the blonde, ignoring his crushed expression. "By your capability you swear you will protect me from, let me remind you, not just some random lunatic, but from Korlera Erie the ultimate dark witch of all time and before even facing her you bite at the bit for some magical ward that would destroy rather than aid us. Do you now doubt yourself? Can you or can't you do what you swore? Tell me now, cause I need to know before she's upon me again."

"I won't let her have you!"

Ban jerked forward furiously. "How can I trust that after the doubt you've filled me with?"

"Ban don't say that . . . I'll protect you." Ginji breathlessly stated.

"Then why did you side with Maria? Are you so stupid?"

He knew well there was too much he didn't know about Ban's world, it was full of never-ending dark secrets that had more sad than happy endings. Over the course of their rocky relationship, he'd picked up on a couple of understandings from Ban and more so from Maria and if there was anything he knew from that limited knowledge, it was Ban hated anything to do with involvement of blood. Years of lost memories or not this was still his Ban, still his stubborn softhearted lover, and he knew that rage better than most. The binding Maria was talking about had to do with some sort of blood sacrifice for Ban to be this lived.

"Why are you so against it?" He calmly inquired. Ban's eyes cleared of the rage for a moment as he considered Ginji's question. He didn't waste time letting it return, sliding his way onto the bed he inched closer to his partner. "Ban . . ."

"How can't you get it . . . you said you knew . . . you said that . . ." he glanced away, his eyes widening with a denying shake of his head to slip across the bed. "You don't know anything."

Ginji rushed quickly after him, crawling quickly across the bed and off the other end. "Ban wait . . ." he caught a pale wrist and pulled him back several steps.

"Let me go," he snarled weakly to tug at his arm. "All your lies will amount to nothing; I'll hear no more of it. I'll not be lead astray by your false hopes and weak promises!"

Ginji's brows were drawn tight. _I'm losing him!_ Inhaling a deep determined breath, he moved gently against his partner's protesting figure, a strong arm slipping around his hip as he reached for the pale jaw.

Ban struggled fruitlessly, his teeth clinching in despair when his bright eyes snapped open to the warm touch he felt against his chin. Several tears sprang off his long lashes as his chin was turned, his wide eyes turning to the softly glowing eyes of the blonde.

"I'll say no more," Ginji breathed lightly before leaning the remaining distance, brushing his lips feather light to Bans. "When words no longer have meaning," he exhaled sharply as Ban moved with him, turning til he was a perfect fit against himself. "All that's left is to show you."

Ban's hands grasped tightly to Ginji's arms as his mouth was met with the blondes, soft delicious touches inclining his head further back and demanding pleasant sounds from the depths of his throat. A gentle touch on his hands had his fingers releasing his still impossibly strong grip from the blonde's arms, had them hanging for a moment in the air beside them before falling leisurely to his sides. He gasped softly as their lips disconnected for a brief second, moaned lustrously as they came together again, his own lips parting and welcoming Ginji with a fever he didn't recognize.

Ginji on the other hand was fighting desperately to remain in control. His partner was like liquid heat in his arms, soft and unbearably responsive. It felt as though he were caught in the eye of a hurricane and enjoying a hot fudge sundae.

A long rasp exited Ban's lips as Ginji vacated them. "Why . . ." his bright pleasure crusted eyes peeled open with weak flutters to peer at his unbeknownst lover.

"Because I love you," Ginji proclaimed to draw the baffled brunette closer. "It's because I love you that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I cannot see you suffer, I cannot watch your pain if I'm able to do something about it. Don't shut me out Ban, give in to me, I won't let you regret it."

He slowly glanced away, his wide eyes lowering with a knowing yet unamused smile. "You don't know anything . . ."

Ginji started to rush quickly after him to freeze in the midst of the bed, his head reeling. _Wait a second . . . _

Ban continued toward the adjourned bathroom to stop suddenly. He turned back to the room then back to the bathroom once again with a frustrated growl, his hands scratching agitatedly through his hair.

Ginji blinked several times, trying to clear his groggy mind. _What is this! Why do I keep doing this to myself!_ He glanced slowly toward his pacing partner in time for him to whirl around and point at him accusingly.

"This is all your fault! You're trying to lure me in with this false sense of security . . . well I'm not buying it! And that sweet innocent look ain't gonna fool me! . . . Quit looking at me like that!"

He certainly gets rattled faster.

"Yo eel! Ginji? Hey! Oh so now you adapt a silent side? Are you ignoring me!"

"So what's going on in here?" Maria sang while bursting through the door. "Hope you're both appropriate and doing something I wouldn't mind seeing!"

Ban scoffed irritably and turned away while crossing his arms. "Nasty hag."

"So have we got issues resolved?" She continued on, ignoring Ban's bristling behavior. "Are we good to go?"

Ban tensed further and Ginji felt the volatile spike in his bioelectrical signals.

"No," he shook his head to peer at Maria. "No but that's ok . . . we're not doing anything else."

"What?" Maria gasped. Ban's shoulders relaxed and he peeked toward the grinning blonde.

"Ban isn't comfortable with it, it shouldn't be a question otherwise . . . if we need extra protection then we need to put our focus into finding Asclepius. He's what Ban needs."

"But Ginji—" she began to protest to stop as Paul grasped her shoulder.

"He's right," he nodded as she turned to him in question. "If we push Ban to do something he doesn't want to do then we're no better than Korlera."

Maria peered at Paul to brush back into the apartment with a weary sigh. "This is a mistake," she grumbled as Paul followed her. "That child is dooming himself . . . stupid stubborn brat, is his pride so great he'll risk this? Korlera is upon him why would he chance it!"

"Now, you're being unfair . . ."

"Kory won't be fair," Maria snarled as she gathered up a bunch of her things that had been scattered on the table, snapping them furiously inside a leather purse interlaid with intricate designs and symbols. "She will tear him apart!"

"We still have time Maria."

"We don't." she argued to cross the apartment. "And you know it. She vanquished Asclepius. I can't stop her."

"Maria!"

"Ginji is not enough." She shook her head regretfully as she stopped before the door. "And the fact they think he may be is just sad . . . he'll never be able to stand up against her. He'll die trying."

"You don't know that," Paul protested as the door slid open. "Maria you can't give up."

"I haven't given up," she snarled, "I'm only telling you what awaits us if Ban doesn't let go of his pride. Keep a watchful eye on them Paul. I go to find the means to return Asclepius . . . or anything else I can to protect him."

"You may consider calling her," Paul's voice began to drift away. "She may be the only one . . ."

"They're right you know."

Ginji continued to stare at the door he was about to seal.

"And shutting out their voices won't change that . . . I already know everything they might say. Maybe hearing it from someone else will make you realize that." Ginji glanced slowly toward him. "You can't change something that's been preordained . . . I've been trying since I've been able. Korlera's the best chance of fulfilling it. You're not going to stop her."

Strong, warm arms wound slowly around his tense form, securing gently around his middle as Ginji let his head rest on his shoulder. Ban stared hollowly ahead as the blonde exhaled softly.

"If I am fated to die then I will embrace it with open arms. Willingly. If that is what it takes to keep you safe so be it. But—I swear, by my last breath, I will take her with me. She'll not have you Ban."

Under normal circumstances he would've lashed out by now. The suffocating, spine tingling jitters of being in an unwelcome embrace would've driven him into an uncontrollable frenzy. And yet, as he was, warm and comfortable in the supporting hold of this boy, this mysterious intriguing creature, Ban could not deny he felt unbearably and most assuredly safe. Maybe he could trust this one on some degree. Maybe he was what he'd been searching for for his entire life. Slowly, as the warmth of Ginji's presence and body continued seeping into himself, Ban realized, maybe he hadn't been running away from something all this time, maybe it was Ginji he was intended to be running in search of. Maybe there was still hope.

"You're a fool."

"Perhaps," he exhaled, his arms tightening around the stiff brunette. "But I won't be moved. I'll do whatever it takes to win back your trust. You'll see there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll see I am capable of protecting you, you're safe with me Ban."

He wasn't sure if any of Ginji's declarations were true, he had no guarantees, but he found himself praying for those promises. Somehow, he knew Ginji was capable of fulfilling such an impossibility.

"So where does this put us?" He quietly inquired. "What am I supposed to do?"

The strong arms tightened against his own as Ginji drew him closer, enveloping him with his warmth. "Relax . . . let me lead." His lips brushed against the pearly throat and Ban gasped at the caress. "Stay with me . . . follow me Ban."

At this moment, he knew he'd give the blonde anything he wanted, whatever he desired. Ban's stomach tightened at the thought. What boundaries would he allow to be crossed for this boy? What hold did he have over him? Just what were they to one another to have him so weak and accepting in this being's arms.

"You face certain death," his hand came slowly up to grasp the strong arms binding him securely, protecting him. "Is that what you want?"

_I want you Ban. Every muscle, every nerve, every bone, every pore and inch of flesh is screaming out to you!_ "I just want you to know you are finally safe Ban." Ginji breathed lightly on his shoulder. Furrowing his brows, he released his hold to step back, allowing the both of them to look into each other's eyes unobstructed. "Maria is wrong, Paul is wrong. Fate is wrong. No one can determine how your life will run but you. You make your own paths, you choose the mistakes and learn from them and it makes you stronger. Ban no one can decide your fate. Your destiny lies in your own hands." He set his hand on his partner's shoulder, a huge grin stretching across his face. "Just don't squeeze too hard."

His baffled expression melted into one of amusement, the smile on his face had Ginji's knees growing weak. He chuckled softly, his head shaking before he lifted his bright gaze once more to Ginjis.

"Thanks."

It felt like the beginning of their partnership all those years ago. Ginji's heart soared as he realized what the sensation meant: Ban had accepted him. Through all the doubt and darkness Korlera had left them to sort through, he'd found the one tunnel that would lead his lover back to him. Time was the only obstacle against him now.

A sudden loud banging on the apartment door had them both brushing toward the living quarters to watch Paul open the wooden obstacle, unveiling the hallway and to their astonished gazes a severally disgruntled Maryuudo. Hands firmly planted to the doorframe, supporting his wearily battered and disgracefully blooded figure, sharp breaths rasping through his splintered lips, Shido stared into the apartment directly at Ban. Dark glowing eyes watching him with hollow unsettling intentions that had the brunette furrowing his brows and taking a step back that quickly reverted into a sidestep as Ginji grasped his hip and pulled him behind him. The movement broke Shido's trance and had him lifting his aching frame, had him parting his bloody lips and holding his furious emperor's gaze.

"We're in over our fucking heads."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope ya liked it, I'm not staying after to talk. Getting to work on the next chapter, so plz leave a review; advice, critic, suggestions. =) Thank you very much, come back soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** Hurray! I've updated quickly again! This chapter was loads of fun, I was going to keep going but I decided to be nice and cut it off where I did so you guys could have something to read. =) So I hope its to everyones liking and to everyone that likes how I've been doing Asclepius be happy because he makes an appearance in the next chapter! XD Maria's going to find him and there's going to be a long explanation over everything going on, why Korlera's obsessed with Ban, etc etc. I'll have to see how long it ends up cause it might be a chapter all to itself or I might continue on with the boys right after that will have to see. And so for everyone that actually reads my notes, there's a spoiler for you Asclepius makes a grand possible return next chapter. So on to the reading, enjoy guys, and dont hate me for what I do here. Needed to be done, muwhahahahah.

**Warnings:** Violence, adult themes, swearing

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**27**

She moved leisurely along the grated metallic floors, her heels echoing like a hollow cracked bell over a desolate misty graveyard. Dark olive orbs peering at each partially finished wall, every chunk of debris littering the holey floors. Her breath came out easily, calm and nearly calculated as she began searching the darkness again. The flicker of an amber light danced across the toe of her leather boots and she paused. Long dark curls stirring along the lower edge of her spine, alert eyes peering at the fabric on her feet, Korlera turned to stare at the massive metal slab several feet to her left.

"Do you know why the construction of this place was approved?" The witch turned slowly, her dark eyes searching the even darker shadows til the sunshine gold of A'Sirus' hair caught some light and shimmered out along the grounds. "It was intended to be the beginning of a glorious future. The building itself is believed to be alive, conscious. It was intended to manipulate and amplify the lives of whoever happens to pass through or live within its walls." Her amethysts turned to Korlera. "Can you imagine, a building—the apartment where you live being able to physically make you stronger. To make things like illness, disease something you never would have to fear again?"

"Sounds like a fairytale Lady Siren." Korlera scoffed.

Her lips perched with a shrug to stare out over the city. "Perhaps. But that is indeed what they were trying to create here."

Korlera inhaled sharply. She didn't need A'Sirus' little history lesson to know there was power here, ancient overwhelming power. She'd sensed it the moment she'd come to this level of the building. The pull on her subconscious, her connection, the natural tie she had to magic—dark or good—had shrieked, whether in delight or fright she still wasn't certain. But she knew. Her blood was humming with the intensity.

"So what it is?"

A'Sirus exhaled heavily as she pushed off the debris she'd been sitting on, her heels connecting with the grated floors roared out like thunder; causing Korlera's heart to skip several beats.

"What I've been searching for for ten thousand years." The witch watched her brush toward the slab, the energy surrounding the level increasing in volume as A'Sirus' hand settled onto the steel. "It'll be the turn of the tide in this war . . . how my Lord will once more walk freely in this world."

"Lucifer . . ." Korlera blinked, "you will release Satan through that . . . how?"

"Well, it's quite simple really," A'Sirus chuckled to glance over her shoulder at the witch, "I need the key . . ."

* * *

A disgruntled groan lifted through the relative silence followed by a slew of vile curses that had Ginji growling in annoyance to glance back at Shido with a disbelieving irate glare. He wasn't paying his former emperor any mind; his dark eyes were searching the skies carefully. This would be the 2nd time they'd snuck into the Limitless Fortress since the chaos began and he was completely disturbed to find the place seemed to have gotten worse. Instead of hearing nothing like before he was being overwhelmed by the hundreds of voices from his animals miles away from the city, screaming at him to stay away.

"Shido . . ."

"What?"

He shook his head to continue glaring at the Maryuudo. "Keep it down!"

The Beast Master scoffed with an annoyed breath, "There's no point in you trying to sneak in, they prolly already know we're here . . ." his dark eyes fluttered down from the skies to center on the blonde.

"And?" Ginji frowned. "Doesn't mean you go shouting through the streets, 'Here I am!' We might be able to get to Makubex and the others without confrontation if we do it carefully."

Shido stared at him before smirking. "Aah . . . I see. You're worried they're gonna come after him again aren't you? Well if you were so concerned with that why the hell did he come along?"

Standing several paces behind the two, leaning up against what was likely an abandoned building while they sat crouched before him; Ban blew out a disgusted breath as Shido turned to peer at him. He didn't know the guy, didn't have any reason to not like him, none other than the predatory aroused glances he got on more accounts than he could've thought possible.

"I'll go wherever the fuck I want got that? I'm not about to ask someone that smells like he's been rolling around a dung heap all day for his permission."

"What did you say!"

"What your animal sonar didn't pick it up?" Ban sneered.

Shido's cheeks turned rosy as Ban simply chuckled. He was about to step forward when Ginji slipped between them.

"Knock it off, our focus is get in and get out. It's about a mile to Makubex's command center. That's a lot of ground between us and A'Sirus' little demon puppets, not to mention her herself and Korlera now as well. We have a lot to deal with and I don't need you two at each other's throats right now! Ban . . ."

"What! I didn't say anything!" He protested, his arms snapping up theatrically.

"Come on." Ginji ordered while slipping from their hiding spot.

By natural unconscious effect, Shido watched Ginji slip out into the open, watching his disappearing form for a moment before letting his gaze wander back to the glaring brunette. He shivered as he was pinned by those scrutinizing cobalts, held his breath as Ban pushed off the building to take several careful steps til they were feet apart. Pale hazel stared deeply inside the bright blue orbs, drowning and being swallowed by a sensation of emotions and desire that had him wanting to encase the brunette in his strong arms and drive him crazy with passion.

"You're fooling no one." Ban breathed lightly, his bright eyes flickering quickly across Shido's expression before turning to trot after Ginji. A quick snatch of his wrist had him falling off balance and staggering back several steps to come back face to face with Shido. His breath rushed quickly out as the Maryuudo's large hand came up to stir his long chocolate hair, grasping the base of his skull firmly.

"Neither are you," Shido purred while drifting his head from side to side like a swaying snake. "You think I don't know what's going on? You think I don't sense your unease and vulnerability? You're as predictable as my creatures . . ."

He jerked his wrist free and on the return swing snapped his fist against Shido's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. "Did you predict that?" He snarled to turn and walk away. "Asshole . . ."

* * *

The dim oiled light of a flickering streetlamp crept in through the slowly churning fans to caress A'Sirus' stern expression. Her dark amethysts spiraled into a smoky funnel which filled with fire as she gazed beyond the present, seeking something beyond the light, beyond the darkness; something lingering in forgot ancient memories.

"They are here."

She breathed in deeply, her smoky eyes blinking to clarity as she turned from the city, gazing hard at the leather bound book in her arms. "Good. He doesn't leave." Her fingers traced the intricate symbols on the cover. "Understood?"

The horned demon bowed low, its massive holey wings puffing out as it sneered.

* * *

"What exactly are we up against?"

Glancing beyond the pile of concrete, watching the afternoon bustle of Lower Town's slums, Ginji exhaled a deep breath before slipping back out of sight to glance from Shido to his partner. "Everything looks normal which probably means it's worse than we thought. We know A'Sirus has the entire Limitless Fortress under control somehow, so a good half of the people before us could be possessed or worse Possessors like the ones we battled with before." He rubbed his finger across his nose to keep his eyes on Ban as the brunette tensed. "Makubex and the others are about 20stories from the ground level in the larger building yonder. If we can manage to get there unseen we would but unfortunately both Shido and I are too easily recognized . . . and I'm betting some people around here may still remember you as well Ban."

"So . . . sneaking in is outta the question . . ." Shido snarled. "Shit."

"Are the buildings connected to one another?" Ban inquired to watch Ginji nod.

"I think most of them."

"Then why can't we slip into the closest one and make our way from there to the one we need to be in." Ginji and Shido glanced at one another and Ban growled irritably. "Geez can we or can't we?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Ginji grinned.

"Good, come on." Ban ordered to slip past his partner.

Standing back near an unimportant market cart ignoring the haggling of two possibly three unimportant fleshlings, a tall man with hollow eyes watched the shadows of a concrete slab suddenly shift and move toward a nearby building. A small smirk lifted across his rough cheeks, unveiling the tip of a jagged fang.

_'Abcana kanaght' _

The trio moved swiftly but carefully through the desolate buildings, making one level after another to cross over from one building to the next as the opportunity presented itself. All the while Ban's senses screamed out in hazy delirium the closer than seemed to come to the command center where Ginji informed him they'd find his friends. This building was more than what it seemed, it was far worse than what Ginji could believe. Held dark secrets and a power even he couldn't fammoth. Only a level remained between them when he caught wind of her presence, that thick burning aura that dissolved the very air you held in your lungs leaving you to drown in misery. He stumbled and would've fallen if not for Ginji's quick hands.

"Ban!"

A wheezing breath cut through his now dry throat making his body quiver and ache. "She's near . . ."

"Shit," Shido snarled to turn around, his pale eyes searching the dark halls quickly. "I told you it was a mistake to bring him!"

"Leaving him wasn't an option," Ginji exhaled while slipping his fingers across Ban's sweaty forehead. His bright cobalts lifted to him as he sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm fine . . ." Ban groaned to push shakily to his feet with Ginji's support.

"Ban—"

"If we're gonna get this done, I suggest we do it quick before she catches us . . . I'll be useless against her," Ban frowned.

"I wouldn't have you anywhere near her anyway." Ginji stated while pulling Ban down the hall toward the stairwell that would lead them up to the command center. "If she comes for you she's gonna suffer my wrath."

"Let's get in and out so we don't have to bother with messing with her," Ban frowned while pulling his wrist free to follow Ginji up the stairs of his own stubborn power.

"I like that idea." Shido agreed.

Ban grunted as Ginji, once disappearing around the corner at the top of the stairs, came back around to catch him by the arms and push him up against the wall. A distressed sound rushed through his lips as the blonde suddenly dropped his face into the crock of his neck.

"What're you—" he stammered to gasp as Ginji's lips vibrated against his throat in reply.

"Shhh, just trust me."

Easier said than done. His entire body was tensing and locking up with the heat seeping from his partner into himself. Slowly, his bright eyes widened, his breaths quickened as did his heart, his hands flattened against the wall as inch after inch of Ginji's solid firm body pushed against him.

"Gin . . ."

Then he sensed it. An additional presence approaching from the direction they had been trying to reach. So that explains Ginji's bolt back around the corner. Heat suddenly coursed through his cheeks when he realized what Ginji was doing.

"Gin!" He rasped.

"Shhh . . ." he soothed while his fingers drifted up through his hair.

_God . . . his touch feels so good . . . _

Just as a moan was about to leave Ban's lips, a man with a semiautomatic stepped into view and paused at the sight of a tall muscularly slender blonde with his face buried in the neck of a squirming brunette. He sneered as he watched the scarlet faced Ban shift stiffly and turn away with a hard exhale.

"Hey . . . take it indoors boys."

Ban started, a gasp breezed through his lips as Ginji took a step back. He'd nearly forgotten all about the guard with the proximity of Ginji's enticing body.

"Come on, move it on." The guard ordered to start back down the hall.

Ginji turned to watch him brush further down the hall, watching him for a moment more when Shido quickly shot past them. He'd given them their diversion, the man was none the wiser, now they had a couple seconds to reach Makubex. Gathering his wits Ginji turned back to Ban to almost lose his cool. His partner's bright eyes were trained on him skittishly, unsure how to react, waiting for his queue. He inhaled and slipped his hands gently up Ban's rosy cheeks, caressing the tense skin around his wide eyes and feeling relief wash over him as he watched his beloved's eyes flutter.

"I'm sorry Ban. Come with me." His hand closed gently around a pale wrist and began leading him quickly down the hall, turning inside the room Shido was holding open just as the guard turned around.

Ban took several steps inside the wide dark room and slowly glanced around, glancing over the thick steel walls and large lazily churning fans and millions of glowing screens further in. _This place . . . it's . . . I've been here before . . ._ His thoughts were interrupted as the hand that he'd forgotten still lingered on his wrist tugged gently. He inhaled quickly as Ginji's arms went up around his shoulders, pulling him snuggly against his solid chest and cradling him against it. His hot breath blew through Ban's hair and the brunette blinked in a daze.

"Forgive me Ban." Ginji whispered to turn his head, inhaling that fresh pine tree scent. "I hadn't meant to upset you I—"

Ban pushed back to frown up at his partner. "What're you going off about?"

It was Ginji's turn to blink in confusion. "I thought that—you looked like—"

"What?" Ban scoffed. "Ok I admit, it was a lil awkward, but it got the job done . . . just give me a lil warning next time you do something like that again." He sighed to wiggle free and start back into the room. "Come on, we gotta find your friends."

A huge grin plastered its way across Ginji's cheeks before he took off after his brunette.

* * *

"Milady . . ."

A'Sirus lifted her head from the maelstrom of chaos she was watching as the tall man with hollow eyes from the market square bowed at her feet.

"Three strangers . . ." he wheezed heavily, "entered through the vortex . . ."

Her head bowed in acknowledgement. "He was among them?"

"Yes . . . Milady . . ."

"Stand ready, we'll move in soon."

"Yes . . . Milady . . ." he wheezed while pushing to his feet to fade from the chamber.

Relative silence filled the void of darkness before a hollow slam echoed around the Demoness, lifting a smile to her alluring features.

"A'Sirus you unworthy bitch!" Korlera's cackling voice bit through the air. "Were you not going to tell me he was here? Where you going to blindside me and allow him to escape! You swore to help me capture him for my assistance on locating your gateway, you swore to hand the witch prince over to me!"

"Patience Kory," A'Sirus ordered to turn her dark eyes on the burning olives glaring at her with a vengeance. "That has always been your problem . . . you could've had him a long time ago if you'd just instilled patience. How many chances have you had with him? 2 . . . 3occasions to claim all that he is?"

"You presume to mock me now A'Sirus. How long have you been at freeing Lucifer from his bindings? 2—3millenniums . . . 10thousand? I'd say your track record is looking a whole lot worse than mine . . . honey." Korlera snarled to whirl around and storm into the darkness. "You dare get in my way and I'll kill you!"

Furrowing her brows, A'Sirus turned to the shifting shadows, watching a small flaming demon flutter toward her. She extended her hand and watched it perch on her fingers, howling and screaming eagerly.

"The Blue Eyes," she commanded, "ensure she does not damage him . . . I've come too far for her to butcher my plans with a lust driven craving to hump him." Her amethysts peered deeply into the little demons hollow depths, "The Blue Eyes."

It nodded excitedly before spearing off her fingers, a tiny ball of flame zigzagging through the darkness to suddenly jolt up out of sight.

* * *

Shido darted back and forth through the aisles of computers, his frustration becoming volatile as he jerked back into Ginji and Ban's line of sight. "They aren't here!"

"I was afraid of that," Ginji breathed while glancing around the dismantled room. "With what's been going on in Lower Town it was too much to hope for."

"Could they have a relocation center?" Ban inquired while setting the small computer he was examining down. "Surely this kid is smart enough to know you need somewhere to fall back on." Ginji and Shido exchanged a glance. "Is that a no?"

A sudden grunt had Ginji bounding over to Ban, startling him, and Shido was across the room, diving into the pile of boxes producing another sound that came out in a shriek.

"Whoa! Whoa, Shido it's me!"

Shido's pale eyes blinked as he released his strangling hold on the man grinning impishly up at him. "Emishi?"

"Emishi . . ." Ginji repeated to rush toward Shido, Ban glaring after him in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shido demanded while pulling the comedian to his feet. "Don't you know I might've killed you!"

"Hah," Emishi grunted to dust off his backend.

"Emishi," Ginji butted in, pushing Shido away, "where's Makubex . . . and Sakura . . . and—"

"Easy easy, everyone's ok," Emishi nodded, "things have been crazy since Toshiki had started that tussle with," he chuckled, "I gotta say the hottest chickie I've ever seen!" He cleared his throat as Ginji's eyes narrowed. "They'd been doing some weird crap to Kazu and Juubei for days, I got in here and snuck away Makubex and Sakura when they were sent out . . . for you." He pointed toward Ban.

His brows creased. "'Xcuse me?"

Emishi frowned to glance from Shido to Ginji. "Did they not—"

"Ban's suffering from amnesia," Ginji breathed heavily, "He can't remember any of the last few years."

Emishi's eyes widened. "Oh man, geez I'm sorry. God that's gotta suck for you—"

"Emishi." Ginji stopped him dead. "Where's Makubex? We have to get everyone out of here."

"Yesterday," Shido added.

The comedian peered at Ginji for a long minute before inhaling with a nod. "Yeah, come on they're this way."

Ban stood back, quietly watching the whole exchange with growing agitation. He was tired of the eggshells everyone was walking on when in his presence. Did they have to make him feel utterly useless and helpless? His bright eyes cleared as he pulled himself out of his head once more, focusing on the warm chocolate eyes of his partner standing a few feet before him. A soft smile eased across Ginji's lips as he extended his hand.

"Ban . . ."

His brows creased. "What?"

Ginji chuckled softly as he dropped his hand and walked forward. Ban stepped back, tensed as Ginji reached back to brush his hand through his hair. "Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not!"

"Ban," Ginji smiled.

_Damn him. Damn him and that fucking smile._ Exhaling heavily, Ban glanced away. "Stop treating me like an invalid. And like I'm not here."

"I'm not trying to," Ginji frowned. "I'm just . . . I'm trying to protect you."

"Yeah, not smother me." Ban accused to glare at Ginji. "What was he gonna say?"

"Huh?" Ginji puzzled. "Who?"

"That guy, what was he saying before you quickly cut him off," Ban demanded sternly. "What was he gonna say about me?"

"Ban . . ." Ginji groaned to glance away, "it wasn't about you."

Snarling his nose in annoyance, Ban strode past Ginji with a shake of his head. "Yeah, I'm sure." His wrist was caught and he stopped in his tracks as Ginji's arm went around his torso. He breathed in deeply as the soft warm fingers lifted up to dance across his lips. _Why do you continue doing this to me . . . how do you drive these reactions? What am I to you Ginji Amano . . . who are you to me?_

With a soft exhale, Ginji rested his forehead on the back of Ban's neck, feeling soft tremors course beneath the surface of their skin as a small whine eased through the lips his fingers were caressing.

"I'm protecting you Ban, from things you aren't ready to remember. It's not the right time. You're already under soo much stress, I won't add more."

"That—" Ban moaned to shift further back against Ginji, desiring more contact, "that doesn't . . . make sense." He ground out to exhale as Ginji turned his chin to peer into his dazed eyes.

Ginji's brows were drawn tightly across his usually innocent face. For once he looked more than his years. _Why do I continue to do this to him? Maria warned me about forcing these things back onto him. Am I so weak that I can't keep myself from touching him in such a way even for a limited time? Should I be protecting him from myself?_ "Ban . . . I am willing to do whatever it is you want of me. I will do whatever I am capable of to protect you from those that wish to hurt you. I've said these sorts of things to you too many times already, I know you are reluctant to believe and put your faith and trust in me. But I want you to see, you are too important to me. I can't let something happen to you. It is why I am too protective. It is why I may be overkill and smothering you. I don't want you getting hurt again. I already let it happen. It won't happen again. Forgive me Ban, forgive me for a fool. Forgive me for caring so much."

Ban leaned heavily against him, supported by the sheer strength of Ginji's own figure pressed protectively against him. His bright eyes were half lidded, peering up at Ginji with a wonder even he didn't understand. His body stirred with a desire, a lust he was baffled by.

"I don't understand you."

"I know . . ." Ginji nodded to start as Ban's lips pressed against his own. His blood burned, his limps grew heavy and ice cold and for a moment, he forgot where he was, what he'd come for. Only Ban lingered in the darkness. He pulled back with a gasp. "Ban . . . wait."

While Ginji tried to regain control, Ban lost any hold he could've prayed to possess. Something had sparked in the back of his mind, a flood of blinding light and everything had gone white. The warmth, the gentle hungry touch, his taste. He'd experienced it all before. Hadn't he?

Ban exhaled hard. _Of all the monsters I've fought, all the psychopaths after my ass . . ._ He turned in Ginji's embrace, lifting his hands up to trap the blonde's head between his strong hands. _You had to rattle my foundation._ "Tell me what we are!" His bright eyes searched desperately through Ginji's dark cores. "Why! Why can I feel completely at ease with you, but then wary . . . why do I feel—this way toward you when I loathe another's touch! What am I to you Ginji! Tell me what she did!"

Ginji's eyes trembled, he lowered his head and pulled Ban painfully close, his fingers burying into the cotton of his shirt as he sank his face into his shoulder. "She stole you away from me Ban. She took you."

He strained to hear his muffled voice, tried to make sense of the bit he caught. His dark brows creased in confusion to shoot to his hairline as his bright eyes snapped open wide in alarm. Ginji shot up straight as the building trembled around them, his arms wrapping quickly around Ban and pulling him (if possible) closer.

"We gotta go!" Emishi's voice shouted from down the hall moments before Shido's head popped back inside the room.

"Let's get Makubex and Sakura and get the Hell outta here!"

Wrapping his hand firmly around Ban's wrist, Ginji bolted after the disappearing Maryuudo, sidestepping falling debris and dirt to grunt as Ban suddenly pushed him flat against a wall. He watched the entire ceiling cave where he'd been about to step, stared at the rising dust for a moment to glance at a frowning brunette.

"Watch where you're running Blondie." He ordered to take off after Shido. "Can't protect anyone if you're dead."

Watching his retreating form to brighten his eyes as Ban glanced back at him, taunting sneer in his eyes, Ginji grinned widely to take off after his partner.

* * *

Standing atop the ruins of a toppled building overlooking Lower Town from the Beltline, A'Sirus' dark eyes narrowed as his presence crept into the pores of her skin and made her blood run ice cold.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Mmm, as you requested."

"Good," she smiled to seal her eyes. "You've supplied the most critical element in this war game . . ." she turned, her long golden hair billowing around her like a cape as she glanced down at the tall man that appeared no more than the shadows she traversed. "Thank you . . ." the tip of his hat slid up, long raven strands brushing before his smiling smoky eyes. "Kuroudo Akabane."

* * *

The usually concealed door burst open and as Emishi was about to be swallowed by the silk cloth springing forward to likely end his life, Shido intervened quickly and easily caught Sakura's attack. "Shido?" She gasped as the Bloody Joker continued past her to start running back and forth demolishing things while trying to throw useful items into a sack he ripped off the floor.

"We gotta go, evacuate, gotta go gotta go!"

She shook her head to turn back to the Maryuudo as he released her cloth, "What're . . . what are you doing here."

"Getting you guys out," Shido exhaled heavily, trying to draw in several steady breaths when Ginji rushed inside with Ban.

"Sakura, you alright? Where's Makubex?"

"I'm here," everyone turned to see the young boy standing near a corner, his bright blue eyes looking at Ginji almost sadly. "You shouldn't have come back here. Why did you come back Mr. Ginji? Why . . ."

He walked across the room to stare down at the boy. "Why? How couldn't I come back? Makubex . . . it's too dangerous for you guys to stay here."

"So you risked coming back in to save us," Makubex shook his head, "Mr. Ginji, that's exactly what they wanted."

Ginji rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Makubex do you know why this is all going on? Do you know what A'Sirus is after?"

"No," Makubex stepped back to sit on a chair, his head falling to his hands. "I've been trying everything possible to figure out why this is all going on. It makes no sense. But I know you will be involved somehow Mr. Ginji."

"Guys." Ban slowly let the drape balanced on his fingers loose to flutter back to the shattered window he'd been peering out. "Someone knows we're here."

Ginji turned toward his partner as a high pitched whistle began to drum through the building.

"Get down!" Shido screamed out when the level suddenly exploded.

...

Screams drifted up through the smoking streets as debris and dust continued to fall around the building. Lights flickered for brief moments before giving out entirely. A stream of coughs filtered through the dusty room when Ginji stirred with a painful groan. His cloudy chocolate eyes unveiled with shaky flutters to drift slowly around the room.

_What . . . happened?_ He rolled slowly to his side, his brows frowning as he surveyed the ruins that piled around them. His head whipped toward where he remembered last seeing his partner, his eyes widening as he spotted him near several chunks of steel and stone, lying lifelessly on his side.

"Ban!" he scrambled quickly across the floor, sliding to his partner's side to carefully turn him over. A moan drifted up from his dry lips as Ginji gently hoisted him from the floor. "Ban!"

"Not . . . so . . . loud," he grimaced to roll toward Ginji's warmth.

"What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt!" He panicked to caress his dirty cheeks. "Ban . . . did you . . ."

Sapphires opened slowly. Ginji gasped at the beautiful sight to watch as the deep blue slowly dwindled back to the bright cobalt he was growing used to. "I don't know . . ." Ban's hand rose to his throbbing head as Ginji drew him further into his lap, his fingers carefully wiping away the blood slipping from his nose while everything continued to spin.

"What do you remember?"

He blinked, trying to clear his groggy mind. "I . . ." he winced as it all came back, the distressed gasps of everyone around him, the shrilling cry that was bringing the building down on top them, the massive stones, sharp metal, Ginji's urgent call, the explosion of power that had blasted out of him creating a dome which had protected them from the collapsing ceiling. "I did this . . ." his eyes along with Ginji's traveled across the debris. "I don't . . . how . . ." he shook his head disbelievingly, he hadn't had the slightest control, that power had had a will of its own, it'd come from some dark secret part deep inside himself. A part no matter the knowledge of its being refused to allow any harm to come to his forgotten lover.

The tension surrounding his partner was almost so thick he could cut through it with a knife. To his understanding Ban had summoned some kind of barrier and by the surprise his brunette was displaying, he assumed it had been done unconsciously. With a soft breath, Ginji slid his fingers along Ban's confused eyes, gently caressing the tight muscles and successfully getting the brunette to lift his previously blank gaze to focus on him.

"Everything's going to be ok Ban. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?" Ban shook his head to grasp Ginji's shirt with desperation, "don't you get it? I just used more magic than I've ever attempted . . . I did it unconsciously! She would've sensed it. If she wasn't coming before, you better believe she sure as hell will be now! She knows exactly where I am now!"

"Ban." Ginji cradled his face, "it doesn't matter. She can be right here in the room and it won't matter. I'm going to protect you; I won't let her touch you." His hand slid down to rest on his partner's heaving heart. "Only I will touch you . . ."

"Ginji . . ."

"I swear it!"

Ban glanced away with a disgruntled breath, his cheeks rosy red.

"Everyone alright?" Shido called while pulling Emishi over for inspection to continue on toward Sakura and Makubex.

"Yeah," Ginji responded to stand and lift Ban after him. He groaned softly to lean against him, for the moment.

"I-I think I'm alright," Sakura sighed to glance at Makubex as he helped her stand. "Maybe we should consider leaving."

"I can't just abandon everyone."

"This is outta our hands Makubex, what can we do against them?" Sakura argued.

"Better decide fast," Ban hissed while pulling stubbornly from Ginji's support. "We're running outta time."

* * *

Dust continued to flutter around the still hysteric market square. Korlera stood in its midst, inhaling deeply as the chaos surrounding her increased in volatility. She stared at the partially destroyed building, a grim smile rising to her lips while screams continued wafting around her, the disfigured creatures of hell chasing and devouring those unfortunate to be caught.

"Are you trying to kill him now?"

Korlera's dark eyes shifted to the corner of her eyes to watch A'Sirus materialize from within the chaos. "Of course not . . . I'm simply testing his reserves."

The Demoness paused beside the Dark Witch. "And what is your assessment?"

Her dark gaze turned back to the building with a frown. "He's the most impossibly stubborn child in the world. Do you see that," she nodded toward the building, "it should be lying in ruins on the ground . . . but—the portion still standing was protected . . . my darling lil prince lifted a bubble . . . in order to protect his lover, the little shit he shouldn't remember! Luck would have it that he by chance protected all the supports and foundation beneath them."

A'Sirus smirked. "Its gotta piss you off that even unconsciously he will protect Blondie."

"Are you here for a reason?" Korlera snarled. "Or just to gloat?"

"Course not . . . I told you I'd help acquire little Blue Eyes."

"Then by all means," Kory gestured toward the building.

"Patience Kory," she smiled, "what better way to toy with someone then prolonging the evitable. He knows better than anyone how futile this little hunt is. He's helpless; he knows . . . lets drag out that suffering. The endgame will be all the more pleasurable."

* * *

The group of friends raced through the destroyed halls, sidestepping concaved walls and mounds of debris, trying to pass as quietly as possible, trying to hide their presences. Ban froze suddenly. Ginji continued several paces forward to jerk back quickly and pause before him, staring into his wide eyes.

"Ban . . .?"

"Something's coming . . ." he focused slowly on Ginji, "something big!"

Sakura's scream had Ginji spinning and both boys gapping at the massive form bursting through the floor. Concrete and steel flew through the hall as the ruby blob filled the space before them.

"What is that?" Makubex gasped while Sakura screamed again.

A large membrane-like wing jerked against the wall when a portion of the blob suddenly split open, its massive maw expanding to shriek.

"Demon would be my first assumption," Shido snarled while dodging a swing.

"What do we do?" Makubex demanded while pushing Sakura backwards to avoid the clawed swings.

"Kill it!" Shido snarled to cut his claws across the limb reaching for him, electricity sparked past to strike its entirety.

"Stop attacking it!" Ban shouted, his cobalts flaming. "You're only making it worse!"

Ginji pulled his arm back to peer at the furious brunette. "But then how . . ."

"Brute force doesn't always have to the answer," he hissed, "it's too big to follow through the halls, turn around."

"Run?" Shido growled, "If you want to be a coward, Midou, be my guest. Run. But I'm knocking this thing out of my way!"

"Shido!" Ginji shouted to race forward in an attempt to catch his friend. A strong grip on the collar of his shirt and painful punch in the head had him stopping dead. "Oww!"

"I said to stop ya moron! That doesn't mean keep going!" Ban snarled.

"B-but . . . Shido," Ginji whimpered while rubbing his head.

"The idiot will learn the hard way."

"Ban!"

"Oh keep your pants on," he sighed to brush past the red faced blonde.

Shido charged the mass of flesh, skidding around every limb that dropped before him to leap with a feral hiss. Mid-descent he switched forms, growling and snarling agitatedly while flexing his new claws. He grunted painfully as the blob suddenly jerked forward causing him to face plant into the rubbery mass.

"Shido!" everyone, excluding an amused brunette, gasped.

He jerked his face free with a gasp to grunt as he was smacked backwards.

"Hang on—" Ginji shouted to stumble as a part of the blob slammed into the ground before him, clogging half the hall.

Shido rolled from his stomach to gasp as he watched a mighty large portion of the blob swinging down toward him. It was coming too fast and without the room to dodge he winced in preparation for the strike. Ban bounded over the prone Beast Master, braced himself quickly as his feet reconnected with the floor to hoist his arms and catch the descending limb. He hissed softly and growled as the serrated flesh lacerated the underside of his forearms to without pause release his arms brace as soon as they connected to send the limb crashing to the floor. A heavy breath rushed through his lips as he took a step back.

"Ban!" Ginji shouted.

"Get that idiot out of the way," he instructed to the baffled lot. "Ginji!" He growled as no one made a move.

"Oh," he snapped out of his trance to race quickly toward Shido as he began to stand shakily.

"Look out!" Sakura screamed as numerous limbs shot free from what looked like the blob's middle.

Ban jerked quickly to the side, gritting his teeth as his shoulder was skinned. Ginji grasped Shido's shirt firmly and threw him to the side while leaping himself toward his partner. His arm went around the slim waist and pushed the both of them to the floor with his weight, directly missing the swing that had been aimed for Ban's abdomen.

"Ginji," Ban snarled to press his head against the blonde's neck as a swipe breezed over his back. He winced as the air pulled him slightly after the limb, Ginji's strong arms the only thing anchoring him onto the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ginji snarled furiously as he grasped his arm to stare angrily at the shredded skin. "Ban!"

"I told you not to attack it," Ban snarled back.

"So you can?" Ginji shook his head to pull Ban possessively closer. "I told you—"

"Be quiet." Ban hissed to place his hand on Ginji's chest and push him flat against the floor. "And you better stay down or so help me . . ."

He wasn't given time to argue, he watched in horror as his lover bolted quickly from atop him, leaping over the limb that would of cleaved him in half to leap onto the limb and proceed across the rubbery body.

"What's he doing!" Shido shouted from his slightly safer position in front of Makubex and Sakura.

He didn't have a clue. Ginji remained on the floor as he was told, his bafflement the true reason he wasn't following the beautiful deadly royal witch into the thick of danger. He watched in amazement as Ban leapt from one limb to the next, avoiding each swing and stab effortlessly to bound toward the wall and with a quick spring back toward the mass, planted his palms firmly at the top of the blob to propel it backwards with its unbalanced swings. It tipped backwards slowly, crashed against the floor with an impact that caused the whole building to tremble again. Ginji's eyes brightened as he heard the sharp cracks, watched helplessly as the ground shattered and swallowed the massive blob.

"Ban!" he screamed while leaping to his feet to race through the rising dust to skid to a stop at the crumbling hole. "Ban!" A soft cough had his gaze ripped from the dark hole to peer across its expanse. His eyes brightened as he watched his partner clearing the dust, his arm swinging back and forth to grin in amusement.

"You should see your faces." He sneered weakly to stumble sideways and lean against the wall.

"Ban!" He shouted to take several steps back before racing forward and leaping across the hole. He stumbled as he landed to quickly launch himself toward his partner, dropping to his knees as Ban collapsed to the floor. His pale hands came up and shooed his away with an annoyed glare before Ban turned away.

"I'm fine, stop smothering."

"But you—Ban . . ."

"What else was I gonna do, you guys weren't listening and that thing was just gonna become stronger. Wonder why your attacks weren't making the slightest dent?" Ban exhaled slowly to wince as Ginji's warm hands began handling his arms. He peered at the concerned blonde. "It was just mass Gin; it was absorbing everything and sending it further up the chain." He shook his head as Ginji glared at him. "You're not even listening . . ."

"I don't care what it was doing Ban . . . you are hurt now! Why the hell didn't you just tell me what to do and I could've handled it! Stupid Ban-chan," he snarled with a shake of his head as Shido bounded over with Makubex and Sakura tucked under his arms and Emishi strangling him from his back.

"I'm not helpless! I don't have to ask for your permission to protect myself when everyone else is too inadequate to deal with every situation! What were you gonna do—pin me to the wall again and hope it figured it would ignore us!"

"Hey!" Shido snarled, "I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel but can we get the fuck outta here before anything else shows up!"

"Screw you!" Ban hissed as he turned scarlet, knocking Ginji aside to push shakily to his feet, "screw all of you, god I knew better than to do this shit. I shoulda just ran!"

...

Several minutes later found the group still trying to find their way through the chain of buildings, trying to clear the maze of the Limitless Fortress without anymore incident. Shido lead the pack, every hair on his body on end with the edgy atmosphere now following them like a shadow. Emishi was following close beside him with Sakura and Makubex not far behind, he was casting several skittish glances back at the two Get Backers, half expecting the building to suddenly explode with their frustration and anger. Ginji brought up the rear; following his partner/lover at a safe distance should the boiling brunette suddenly spin and unleash his fuming rage. He'd pushed buttons; he'd accused him of stupid petty crap again. God what was wrong with him, was he trying to put wedges between them or something, shouldn't he be trying to bring him back into his strong arms not push him further away.

"Ban . . ."

"Shut up."

He grimaced at the growl. "Look I'm sorry—"

"Do you not understand shut up? I don't wanna hear anything you have to say," Ban fumed.

"You won't even let me apologize?"

"What good will it do? You'll just do something else," Ginji's brows furrowed and he strode forward quickly, "find some other way to get what you want out of me—"

Ginji grabbed his arm a bit roughly and jerked him to a stop, "is that what you think of me? You think I'd deliberately hurt you?"

"What? You want me to believe you just like my company?"

Shido sneered in amusement. "Yeah I beat."

Furious cobalts whipped toward the Maryuudo to be pulled back around to Ginji's concerned face as his chin was grasped. "Don't give me that look!" Ban snarled to tug backwards in an attempt to get free. He groaned to inhale as he was pulled into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry Ban . . . I'm sorry no one has ever given you the love you desperately deserve. I have no desire to hurt you, I'd kill myself before considering such a thing," his brows creased and he pulled Ban closer, his fingers curling into his dark hair. "If you want me to leave you alone I will. But at least let me still stand as your guardian. Let me watch over you. I can't let you get hurt, let me watch over you!"

Ban peered over Ginji's shoulder, unsure how to react or what to say. He dropped his head onto the strong shoulder, hiding his eyes as they began to water. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, he was so confused, so uncertain. Ginji was a whirlwind of emotions he hated becoming aware of owning. Only one other had caused such a stammering mess of the legendary invincible Ban Midou. Only one man he'd admitted to loving. A man killed with his own hands.

His bright eyes snapped open as the ground suddenly began shattering beneath them, the water that lined his eyes springing into the air as his hands clutched at the strong arms wrapping quickly around his falling figure. He grunted as the impact on the floor sucked the air out of his lungs, hitched his breath when something closed around his ankles and ripped him toward the crumbling floor.

"Gin . . ." he screamed while dozens of hands and talons began biting into his legs, trying to rip him into the darkness. "Ginji!"

Electricity sparked carefully over his struggling form, brightening the lower level and to both boys horror the hundreds of monsters stumbling over one another to reach and remain holding onto the brunette. Ban turned away from the horde, his large eyes pleading with the struggling blonde to widen further.

"I've got you," Ginji snarled to grunt as he was suddenly attacked from behind, talons and teeth sinking into his arms and shoulders, ripping Ban loose from his hold. "BAN!" He shrieked as his lover disappeared inside the hole. "NO!"

Ban hit the floor hard; nothing had tried to break his fall. He lay now in a curled ball trying to suck in breaths when his watery eyes lifted to the millions of ugly faces sneering and cackling down at him. He jerked back quickly as one reached for him, slipped backwards faster than they'd expected to grunt as a hand slammed down on his chest, pinning him down.

"Ginji!" He shrieked as hands began groping and tearing at him. "Gin . . ." he froze at the presence approaching. His breaths came out frantic as her olive orbs sliced through the darkness, the shadows themselves retreating quickly as she stalked toward him. "GINJI!"

Electricity sparked up around Ginji as he was being dragged down the hall. He could barely make out Shido and Sakura trying to defend against some more of the demons, Makubex standing close by Emishi as whip, cloth and claws tore through the hides. His lovers shrieks had his dark eyes paling, had his spiky hair standing further on end as he grit his teeth.

_LET ME OUT! _

"Ban!" He tore his arm free, bones cracking as his shoulder was dislocated. Spinning quickly onto his feet, electricity crackling around his arm, Ginji's blazing eyes creased and with a fierce scream he slashed a spray of light up and across each creature. He didn't watch their lifeless bodies falling around the hall in heaps, he spun back around and sped toward the hole, leapt into its darkness with a snarl to gasp as Korlera's hand closed around the restrained brunette's eyes. A bloodcurdling shriek rose through Ban's throat as he arched. "Ban!" He swung the ray of light through the monsters leaping toward him, raced through the dissolving forms as they descended back toward the floor.

He swiped at the witch, snarled his nose as she slipped backwards with a chuckle. "Ginji Amano still you try to stand in my way . . . he is no longer yours, you're fighting a losing battle child, relinquish your claim on him. Ban is mine!" She screamed to tear forward, her arm spearing toward Ginji's middle to his bafflement.

Blood burst through the air, splattering across Ginji's stunned face which quickly metamorphed into absolute horror. Scarlet droplets skimmed slowly down the edge of chocolate strands veiling Ban's eyes as he slowly closed his hand tightly in Ginji's ruined shirt. The muscles in his face twitched, the corner of his lip trembled to curl slowly into a leer as he dragged his head straight. Ginji shook his head in despair, agonized by the sight of his lover's pale face splattered with his own blood.

He inhaled deeply, dark sapphires smiling at his lover. "And just what is it you think you're doing Ginji . . . without even getting . . . my permission."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: ***Takes a bow while dodging sharp objects being thrown at her* And there it is, so what do you guys think? Good, bad? Do you think Ban got his memories back =O . . . or was it just an unconscious effect to protect lil Ginji? Dadada . . . Hahaha you'll have to wait til next chapter or the one after that to find out. If alot of people review I might make it next chapter XD. Bye guys. Til next time. Thnx


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** Hey Howdy Hey! I'm back with the Maria and Asclepius chaptie XD as promised. I had bunches of fun writting this one. I apologize to anyone that doesnt like how I've been portraying the beloved snake god, but I wanted to give a more indepth relationship between Ban and his guardian. Its just my own imagination on how they could possibly feel toward one another. =D Its strictly my own opinion though and isn't anyway trying to overwrite the brilliant author of Get Backers. Anywho I hope you all enjoy, I'll be back with another update here soon, Limitless Fortress is gonna be going through hell. Ehehehehe. Ok bad pun but funny nonetheless.

**Warnings:** Pretty mild chapter, nothing to warn about =)

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**28**

The moon was a bright beacon lying high above in the dark midnight skies, towering above the eerily quiet forest. Even still the massive thick canopies did their jobs well and blocked out the loving light and left the darkness to roam unchecked. Predatory eyes twinkled in the darkness, the hollow howl of the wind called through the naked tree trunks. Bushes rustled, branches groaned. Leaves danced across the mossy floor to nestle into the massive roots tearing through the soft earth.

Magic danced through the still air, instilled into this ancient undisturbed place since the before time. It had been the reasoning for Maria seeking out its location, knowledge that had not been easily obtained. She sat now in the midst of a deep green glen, dark eyes sealed, long curls stirring on her bare straight back, legs crossed, hands relaxed and balanced on her knees. A breath filtered through her lungs, the only sign of life coming from the witch til her hands slowly unclenched to raise palm up to the air. She hummed softly, a deep note rising from her throat as she centered her mind and will. It wasn't for herself that she came to disturb this sacred place and risk the fury of ancient magic by her intrusion. Ban lingered just on the brink of her mind as she let herself drift from consciousness, surrendering herself to the will of the magic that the forest had been constructed around in order to protect itself. She left a tight pull in the midst of her chest and knew she'd connected with the power fluttering around her as freely as the air, she'd been accepted. Her heart missed a beat and stilled.

Her dark eyes opened slowly and found herself no longer surrounded by darkness and towering trees more ancient than herself but instead was being caressed by thick veils of mist, soft loving fingers with no corporeal form. A deep breath entered unconsciously through her lips, one free of pollution and decay, it was sweet and full of vigorous life. She uncurled slowly and stood upon her bare feet, feeling cool slips of silk breezing between her toes before she proceeded into the mist. It fluttered and curled around her like an excited playful child, darting and hugging her to spring away once more. Vaguely she could hear soft laughter within its core. The ancient power lead her blindly through this forgotten unbound world, admiring her own strength and connection to the younger of its magic.

'Do you know what you seek?'

She paused as the deep voice reverberated around her, pushing and probing, making her chest ache and her pulse shoot into her throat. The crash of waves filled her ears and she turned toward it slowly, her dark eyes blank of emotion or thought. A massive shadow lingered before her in the mist, curled/posed as though ready to strike her down where she stood, glaring with massive black eyes that glowed like the moon itself.

'Why do you disturb the sanctity of this haven mortal? Why do you breech peace?'

_To save a life. _

Her lips did not move, her mind didn't branch out to the creature. Her heart sang her tale. Begging for the life of a child that though not a part of herself she loved dearly and could not suffer the pain that would come with his loss.

'For this you risk disturbing the natural bend of existence.'

_I offer whatever is required to limit interference with the fabric of time . . . all I wish is for you to spare the life of a child. His existence is far more important to your balance than you know. He is the last true blooded royal witch. _

The creature's head bowed a degree and grew silent.

_Please. _

Darkness engulfed her and Maria gasped as stars began to stream around her, shooting back and forth through the dark expanse of space. The burning heat of the sun could be felt just on the edge of her skin. Her dark eyes glistened with the glow from every moon and planet floating in the midst of the blackness.

**You risk much by coming here Maria Noches. **

She turned as a strong grip fell to her shoulder, peered up into the copper face of the tall beautiful man appearing before her. Her breath flooded through her and she dropped to her knees before the snake god. His honey eyes smiled and he reached out, his scales caressing her cheek bidding her attention.

**Please Maria do not bow to me. **

She lifted her gaze to the god to blink as she peered upon his snake form. "Asclepius . . . I need your help . . ."

His tongue slipped out. **I cannot help in this matter.**

"What," she gasped, her blank expression slowly morphed into one of rage, "He's your vessel! Ban is weak and vulnerable, scared . . . he can't remember anything and you left him to that suffering alone!"

His golden eyes blinked and he slowly turned his massive head to gaze out across the stars.

Maria watched him with increasing anger. "You will say nothing? You abandoned him in his most critical time of need! I will not believe that Korlera was strong enough to drive you out, whether she summoned you forth or not she doesn't have the skill or power required to _Banish_ you from within Ban!"

**No . . . only Ban may drive me from within himself.** His golden eyes leisurely fell back upon the witch, staring at her once more blank expression. **Only under the right circumstances will I allow it.** His massive strong body coiled and he descended, the looming doom that Maria could feel creeping into her skin had her shiver before the god. **I am greedy Maria . . . as are all gods. We do not fall back on what he take as our own. And Ban is indeed mine. **

"Then why is he fighting alone? Where are you Asclepius . . . hiding among the stars? How did you become separated, what did Korlera do? How did she—"

**Do not demean me Maria.** His golden orbs narrowed in annoyance. **Do not think that Korlera did anything to me . . . she has no more power over me than you do over Ban. **

"So then explain the disconnection!" Maria demanded.

**There is no disconnection.** He very slowly responded, watching Maria's dark eyes, waiting for it to sink into understanding. **I am still very much with Ban . . . quietly lurking, waiting for Korlera to make the wrong move. I wait to strike Maria . . . a blow that will cause the world to tremble. I am greedy dear Maria. I do not like people touching what is mine! **

"You are waiting . . ." she shook her head, "if you were able to destroy her why have you waited all these years! Why didn't you do it before!"

He curled back, his head shaking. **Because the damage it may have caused upon Ban was unacceptable. He is beautiful . . .** His eyes lifted to the twinkling stars seeing through their beauty as it paled in comparison to the one his mind sought. **So unbearably beautiful . . . innocent and pure unlike any being will ever be possible of becoming.** Maria blinked in wonder as he peered at her once more. **We are greedy by nature Maria, the gods . . . we demand love, worship, servitude . . . it's what makes it possible for us to thrive and grow as strong as we have become. But we are also disturbingly jealous, we seek what you have in life. You look at everything with more splendor, you value the moments you have, the love that you discover, because you are damned it is all the more beautiful. You have only one chance to get it right, one chance. You may love only once but it is a love that will last for lifetimes, you rattle the stars with that passion. It is a beautiful existence that we are incapable of reaching. But we still try. Many of my fellow gods have sought that connection, among ourselves, taking mortals in an attempt to feel that small wonder. I am ancient but still very young, I have never felt the lust craven madness that has sparked bloody wars for that desired passion . . . not til Ban. The moment I saw him—young, naïve, scared out of his mind running for his life—I knew. **

Maria stared at him in bafflement, "You—you are in love with him . . . aren't you?" She blinked as he turned away. "Asclepius . . ."

His mind was wondering. **Perhaps.** He peered toward a nearby planet. **I know I've not felt anything remotely similar toward any mortal throughout the span of my long existence. With Ban I do not feel like a terrible all powerful god, with him . . . I feel as though I could be mortal. **He turned on the witch, resting his massive head beside her so his large eye could watch her reactions more closely.** I have no doubt, to be with him . . . if he asked it of me, I'd become mortal for him in an instant. **

Her hands came to rest on his cool skin, caressing the glossy scales with remorse, "forbidden love . . . it's unfortunate. I am so sorry Asclepius. How heartbreaking."

**It is not.** He blinked. **I am a god, I still believe I am incapable of completely understanding love. I may feel it, but I don't know if I am able of sharing it. I couldn't be right for my child. He needs warmth, he needs comfort, he needs the reverse of what he is. We are similar, too similar. It's how we became so powerful. I know what he needs . . . and finally, I believe he does to. He's found his haven. **

Maria stroked the scales above his eyes, smiling weakly as he sighed softly, his beautiful amber eye sealing beneath her touch. "There is something comforting by this love you indeed feel for Ban. My heart flutters with the hope you have rekindled. I know we are capable of saving Ban from Korlera now, I—"

**No.** His eye snapped open. **We cannot save him.**

"What?" She gasped, her hand freezing upon his scales to slip off his face as he rose above her once more. "But you said that you are still with him! How can't you save him!"

**I can defend him, I can protect him . . . his deliverance, however, rests with another. **His body quivered for a moment as he shook himself, a few scales fell around Maria along with an amber dust, coating her dark skin.

Maria's brows were drawn tight, she peered slowly at the dust sparkling on her skin to peer once more at the god. "I don't understand . . . please Asclepius, tell me what I am to do. I must free him!"

His head tilted, allowing the witch to see the smallest of smiles etched across his scales. **Maria Noches . . . prodigy of the Witch Queen herself and you can't see the solution before you? Your answer, what you came here seeking—has been before you the entire time . . . Ban is safer than you know. What better hands to be in than that of the one he loves undeniably and is in turn loved as deeply. **

"Ginji?" She blinked. "But he doesn't remember the poor chibi . . . Korlera ripped his memories from him. She erased Ginji from existence so he couldn't fight her for him!"

Asclepius reared back as if struck and an earsplitting roar filled the cosmos. Maria had to duck quickly as he suddenly lunged past her.

"Asclepius!" She gasped to quickly vault herself upon the snake god, using magic to protect herself and ensure his scales didn't shred her. "What is it? Asclepius!"

**Damn the witch . . . damn her to the pits of hell she loves so deeply! **

_What is this anger?_ Maria trembled to pale. "Tell me what infuriates you? What does this mean for Ban!"

**It is always the same tricks, the same games before she strikes the mortal blow! **He hissed to turn his head a degree, fixing Maria with his scarlet gaze. **She is a master of deception, she has toyed with Ban's life from the beginning. Poisoning everything that enters into his life, destroying it so that he remains alone. He is easier to handle on his own. **

Maria blinked as he turned from her gaze, racing blindingly through space while she gathered her thoughts. "You are afraid for Ginji now . . . aren't you?"

**She can allow no one to stand in her way, has struck down any chance one would have to become part of him. Her madness is unquenchable . . . demented woman! **

Maria gasped as the wonder of space suddenly dissolved to be once more in the softly laughing mist. She closed her eyes quickly as a wave burst up to strike her in the face. Asclepius was burning beneath her hands, his cool scales on fire with the rage rushing through his blood.

**You are well aware of her madness Maria . . . you saw what she did to the little Erie girl when Ban and her became too close. Her own niece! The monster has no boundaries . . . she'll do whatever it takes. Every tragedy throughout Ban's life has been by her hands. Ginji CANNOT be the final act, Ban will never recover beyond this! He is too deep with the boy, he has given too much, offered everything. Ginji carries his heart, he is his deliverance, his vulnerability and strengths. It is not only about saving Ban now, Ginji must be protected above anything else! **

Maria slid from his body to the misty floor, gazing up to his golden scarlet eyes as he leaned closer. "What are you going to do?"

**There is not much I am capable of doing . . . I can go to him. but Korlera may very well destroy me. **

Her brows tightened as she peered at him in confusion. "You are a god, surely you don't want me to believe she is that powerful!"

He turned to stare through the misty world. **She has been making pacts with the dark gods for lifetimes . . . drank the immortal blood of devils and corrupted the fabric of magic, twisting it into the energy that pulses with as much malice as her wicked heart. If you do not believe Korlera is someone to be wary of, you better begin to think otherwise.** His large eyes peered back to the witch. **Time is short Maria Noches. You know what you came here seeking, do not linger. The longer one walks this divided world the harder it is to separate one's self from within it.**

Maria exhaled a heavy breath and turned slowly to peer throughout the mist. "Will I be able to do anything? Am I incapable of saving him?" She turned once more toward the snake god, staring up at his fading form.

**Ginji alone will decide what will be done. Ban's fate is in his hands . . . he made sure of that. **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **So I hope that was ok for everyone, gave away some spoilers that I hope some of you caught please tell me if you did. Was fun tying those in here. Gave a lil few into Asclepius' feelings toward his vessel, the truth on what happened between Kory, Ban and him that night. A fun little mind-bomb on what a bitch Korlera's been toward poor Ban, please someone tell me that they caught on to that! *cough AJJ cough* OK hahah, gonna go, get writting again, THAT SECRET PAST COMES INTO THIS NEXT CHAPTER! Talk to me my friends, leave a review if you can, I appreciate it. Thanks, laters =)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** I'm back, sorry the update took a little longer than I expected, I had to get this chapter right! I've been working up to this the entire story, it HAD to be perfect. And *takes a bow* I think I did a pretty good job. =) So the return to the fortress, back to the crisis, back to Ginji's heart being torn apart, ENTER THE SECRET! Hehehehe. I hope someone says something, cause I didnt come right out and say it, not in this chapter at least. It will be said in the next one. K so nothing more to say other than enjoy the read, let me know what you think, give me your thoughts your worries, leave me a lil note at the end my loves. Thank you for coming back, for the patience and incredible support. I love ya all XD.

********Also, I've thrown up that Weiss Kreuz fic I'd talked about a while ago. Its all about Aya(Ran) so if anyone is also madly in love with him as I am then check it out. Its a very dark one though, so again I warn anyone not into the whole bondage and severe adult themes. But its gonna have some great lemon action and angst beyond anything I thought I was capable of writing. I amaze myself sometimes lol. So if you want to take a peek at it plz do I'd love the feedback. The first chapter will tell you whether or not you'll be able to handle it, cause it won't get any better after that, well it will eventually lol. But not for a while. Also, the other main character in it is Schuldig, I'll not tell you who the pairings gonna be though, read if you want to know that. D

**Warnings:** Well . . . yeah I dont think there's anything to warn about, blood, swearing I think are the big things, if thats what you want to be warned about. I think I'll only throw warnings up when there's a lemon in the chapter =P

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**29**

Life is precious, tis fragile. It can be too easily broken, will often be taken for granted. It can be lost in a single moment to never be returned.

And in that instant, when you find yourself faced with that fateful moment . . . what will you do?

'_**It will all be all right'**_

'_**I am here'**_

Chaos was brewing through the Limitless Fortress when he paused in the small courtyard overlooked by the partially demolished building that had been the command center for the new Volts. His dark eyes stared at the smoking building, creasing in calculated thought as he carefully expanded himself to the unbalanced waves of magic churning in a frantic battle throughout the entirety of Mugenjou. The squawking howls and shrieks of victims drew his attention for a moment and had his dark gaze sliding toward the multiple monsters harassing a young woman.

'_**Stay with me' **_

'_**Don't ever leave me!' **_

His hand lifted from its limp position near his hip, wrist twitching and forcing a small growl to slip through his teeth as he swirled the cigarette balanced on his lips. A small flame sparked through the dry air and burst into a raging bonfire that had the monsters scrambling for an instant before they were consumed. Turning once more toward the building, dark spikes fluttered before his deep green eyes as he exhaled slowly.

"Never again."

* * *

His baffled expression morphed into one of fearful horror. Blood was raining down on his cold face, staining his black shirt and seeping through to his heart as it ceased to beat. His mouth dropped open in his stunned shock as he stared at the brunette lodged between himself and the dark witch. They'd been in the middle of exchanging blows, their rage blinding themselves to all else that moved and he'd come out of nowhere, interposed himself into harm's way yet again and now . . .

Blood slipped slowly down his pale cheeks as he smiled in amusement, his dark blue eyes twinkling as he peered at Ginji. Looking at him as he hadn't for too long. "And just what is it you think you're doing Ginji . . . without even getting . . . my permission."

This couldn't happen. Not to him. Not this one! He cried out as Korlera jerked her arm free, letting Ban topple forward to his waiting arms. "Ban!" he screamed to the unresponsive form in his arms. His eyes darted to the hole in his chest, tried to press the now bloody sweatshirt against the wound to shake his head in shock as the crimson life-force continued seeping forth with alarming speed. "No, no . . . no no no No! You can't no please Ban! Don't you do this to me don't you leave me Ban, don't go. Ban please answer me! Ban!"

Korlera stepped back shakily as she stared at her target, limp—doll-like in Ginji's arms to gasp as A'Sirus sliced through the darkness. Her dark olive gaze drifted from the stunned Demoness to slither back toward Ban's pale face, blinking as though in a daze.

"What have you done?" A'Sirus whispered to take a step closer toward the boys. Her amethysts caught fire as she turned back to the witch. "Fool! Didn't I tell you! I told you to wait! Now you've killed him! I told you I'd handle—Argg! I told you to leave it alone!"

"Oh and what was I to do—they'd have escaped before you did anything! I took action—"

"And beautifully done," A'Sirus hissed to jerk her arm toward Ginji's bowed form, holding onto Ban's limp body desperately. "He is dying Korlera! What use is he when he's dead!"

A wicked smile lifted across Korlera's dark face as she took several careful steps around the Demoness. "Do you honestly take me for such a fool . . . there's always been a chance for such a fate to take my darling little Prince away. He's had the power to do so himself . . . so, do you think I'd waste all these years hunting and chasing him to not contemplate ways of getting around that?"

A'Sirus stared at her, rage boiling through every sector of her body to literally have smoke rising off her skin. "Can you save him?"

"Oh . . ." she mused to brush toward Ginji, "I will do better than that—"

Electricity arched off Ginji's tense rocking form into the leisurely brightening hall, morphing into rays of light that sprang out like snapping jaws, forcing both women to leap backwards to avoid being struck.

"Curse this child!" Korlera snarled while ducking beneath several whips to hiss as one sliced through her arm, charring the fine skin.

"Did you just expect him to let you take him after what you've done?" A'Sirus scowled to quickly dart around a corner, exhaling a deep breath as the bolts of light breezed past her.

"It doesn't matter. He hasn't enough power to kill me!" Korlera snarled to dodge several rays. "You hear me Ginji Amano? You are a weak useless child and I will be taking Ban away from you!"

_You're utterly useless . . . you couldn't protect him. Again! Failure. You're a disgrace, disappointment. He put his trust in you and now he lies dying in your pathetic arms. You didn't deserve him, this fate will be less cruel than enduring an eternity with you! _

_No—that's a lie—it's a lie! A lie! _

Ginji . . .

Someone was calling out to him

Gin . . .

A soft gentle voice soothing his jittery nerves

A shaky bloodstained hand rose with slight difficulty to reach slowly out toward Ginji's glowing form. Golden agonized orbs opened slowly as a chilly caress slid over his cheek, peered down at the serene expression captivated upon Ban's face.

"Ban . . ." he whispered brokenly.

"What—" he winced at the maelstrom of pain cutting throughout his being to slowly glance back up to his partner, "what do you think you're doing . . ."

"That's it," Korlera hissed to spring forward, slipping quickly in and out of the blazing lights, "how kind of you to distract him for me little prince! And now you're mine!" She cried hysterically to gasp as claws tore across her middle. Time seemed to slow drastically. Her long curls bounced on the breeze carrying on past her and with a deep intake of air, she snapped her gaze down into the feral set of eyes boring up into her.

"No one is yours," Shido hissed rabidly, "and you're not laying another finger on him!"

She jerked back effortlessly, a smile spreading sadistically. "It's not fingers I'll be laying on top him."

Shido's cloudy eyes expanded for a moment before narrowing into dangerous furious slits. "You bitch!"

"Why are you so quick to defend him?" Korlera chuckled while meeting the Maryuudo head on, his long nails burying into her thigh and stomach while she grasped his throat. "He won't give you any even when he has no memory."

"Shut up!" He shouted to throw her backwards.

"That has to be a massive blow on your ego; you're not good enough to even be the rebound!" She taunted to grunt as the Roran dance whip struck her in the middle knocking her back several feet from Shido.

Grasping his neck to draw in several gaspy breaths, Shido turned to watch Sakura's cloth burst up, formulating an imprisoning doom over Ginji and Ban while Emishi stepped forward.

"Keep your distance witch!" The Bloody Joker commanded while spinning his weapon. "I don't like hitting girls unless necessary and you'd be that necessary, so stay back!"

"Do you think any of you make a difference?" she snarled to narrow her darkening eyes. "Your fight is futile! Ban belongs to me . . . he's always been mine, by right of this bloodline! And you pathetic mortals will not stop me from taking what is mine!" She growled to lunge forward, dodging whip and cloth to slam head-on into Shido, bearing his claws and teeth as the battle began again.

Warm fingers ghosted along the cool bloodstained cheeks of the wheezing gasping brunette, wiping the tears of pain slipping loose to glide up and comb back sweat drenched bangs as Ginji drew Ban closer to his radiating form. Hazy blue eyes eased open slowly, blurring into a bright swirl of cerulean to fade into the pale blue of clear skies. Pressing his teeth together, holding back the furious scream he desperately wanted to release, Ginji brought his hand slowly across Ban's pale cheek, attempting to contain his mounting rage so not to unintentionally hurt the precious being within his arms. He leaned closer, set his forehead down upon Bans moaning softly as he closed his eyes, fighting the sorrow clawing at his throat.

"I failed you . . ." his embrace tightened slightly, lifting Ban further into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Ban . . . you were right about me. Right all along, I'm of no use to you, I can't protect you. I've just made everything worse."

Ban breathed in deeply, his paling eyes fluttering weakly. "It was I that was wrong . . . you gave me what I couldn't have asked for . . . you gave me a way out Ginji. You set me free."

_Free . . . _

Brows creasing, Ginji sighed to pull his cheek from on top Ban's head, kissing the cold forehead gently before glancing down into blazing sapphires more beautiful than anything he'd ever set his eyes upon.

"I'm so sorry Ginji . . ." Ban winced to peel his eyes back open, trying to remain conscious so to soothe the breaking boy he somehow knew he loved more than the life he was losing. "Looks like I've made you break your promise . . ."

_NO!_ Reaching up quickly to catch Ban's hand as he lost the strength to hold it up, Ginji shook his head desperately. "Don't you talk like that . . . Ban you aren't going, you can't—you can't leave me."

Tears slid down his glowing cheeks to spatter on Ban's pale face, smearing the blood droplets. He was smiling weakly up at him, pale lids fluttering over his intense gaze. "I think . . . its kinda outta my hands on this one Gin . . ."

Is this how our lives are fated to be spent . . . one cradling the other's broken body? Forced to watch the life melt from your beautiful eyes? It can't end like this . . . we are meant to be together, there isn't anything I've been more sure of! I won't let it go this way . . .

His arm curled tightly around Ban's shoulders, being careful to not hurt him further than he had, but he was going to make a point here. "I'm not about to give you up Ban. You will not die here. You are going to live. Do you understand?" His fingers were sliding across his partner's face, "you understand me Ban . . . you are living. I need you. I need you with me. I need you breathing; laughing, criticizing me . . . pointing me down the right paths, knocking sense into my thick head . . . I need your strong arms around me, supporting me in the darkest hours. Being the beacon that shines on unending, never faltering, never detouring, never breaking down or shortening the distance you burn because Ban . . . I love you."

Ban's heavy breath rushed through him as Ginji eased nearer. "You – love me . . ."

"I am maddened by it," Ginji sighed to cup a warming cheek, his fingers spasmed in the flow of magic. Bringing the soft hand in his grasp to rest it upon his chest, Ginji leaned closer, his lips a feather light caress on Ban's skin as he whispered seductively. "Do you feel that . . ." his golden orbs smiled as he watched Ban's gaze drift to his hand, bloody alabaster curling into the steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. "It is yours. It will beat only for you. You are my everything Ban . . . my reason for living."

"_**I**_ am?"

He nodded slowly before trailing his fingers along Ban's pearly throat, watching his partner carefully before hooking his finger beneath the smooth chin and demanding his attention once more. Hazy sapphire lifted slowly, peering uncertainly into his golden gaze. "Ban . . . I—" he shook his head in frustration, "god, when it matters most, I can't find the words to describe exactly how I feel about you!" He peered at the massive hole in Ban's chest, the breaths wheezing out of him diminishing as time began to shorten. "But perhaps . . ." he leaned closer, his hand falling to the bloody wound. "There are no words that can describe it."

"Ginji . . ." Ban rasped to lift his blurry gaze.

He stroked his hair gently, picking at the drying blood to cup Ban's cheek. With a deep breath, his eyes flickering quickly back and forth across the irresistible face he was mindless against, Ginji dropped his lips to Ban's to just graze the soft skin. "You are mine . . ." a soft kiss which had Ban's eyes flutter "I am yours . . ." another deeper kiss that had him leaning back, moaning softly against the blonde's familiar mouth "We are each others . . ." he hoisted Ban's hand to his heart, exhaling deeply, "We are lovers."

Ban's deep blue eyes stared up at him, clarity shinning as freely as the light bursting off the blonde's skin. "I know . . . somehow . . ."

Ginji held his steady gaze for only a minute before leaning down the remaining distance, settling his lips gently against Ban's and inhaling deeply as they parted granting him the desired access. He dipped in without argument, teased his lovers own tongue for a brief second before continuing the exploration, savoring that rich spicy taste he'd been lost without. Arousal hit him hard, made his skin begin to burn and had him hardening like a rock as Ban's own scent spiked and filled his senses. It was all instinct, inbred into their muscles, into the bone, ran as thick as their blood. Korlera could not take this away from them; no amount of magic would take Ban away from him. She was afraid of his influence for a reason; Ezekiel coveted his help for a reason. There was power within him, devastating power slumbering somewhere deep inside, granted by the last breath of a girl that had rekindled his hope for something more. Had she known about Ban?

_I can protect him . . ._ His eyes fluttered closed in relief as heat engulfed his body. _I can save him . . . I will._

Light pulsed off Ginji's bowed form, ringing out through the hall like a ripple in water; it had everyone pausing for a moment to watch it pass. The luminescent glow on Ginji's skin brightened, increasing tenfold as it expanded through the once dark hall. Soft protesting cries rose to deaf ears as the light burned through Sakura's barrier. Ginji's lips continued to dance along Ban's, his fingers slipping in slow caresses over his dying body. Slowly, the rising light began to expand, solidifying to flutter in tiny spheres around the Get Backers as their clothes and Ban's dark hair began to lift on the static pull.

_Live Ban . . . live for me . . . _

"Ginji!" Shido shouted while covering his eyes, hissing as he felt his clothes start to heat up. "Shit . . ."

"No," Korlera hissed. _No, no no no!_ _This can't be happening! How could he possibly have such power . . . _

A hand closed suddenly around Korlera's wrist and the witch spun in bafflement to the glowering Demoness. She shrinked back in utter fear as blazing black cores bored through her, making her chest compress and ache.

"A'Sirus . . ."

"You are done."

"But— no, he has to be stopped! I need to stop that—He's going to ruin everything!"

"Then it'll be ruined," A'Sirus ordered to tighten her grip as Korlera began to struggle, "it's not the fact that he is saving him is it Kory . . . that light," she jerked the witch back to close her hand around her throat, "its unmistakable witch, that's a Light's glow . . . he's using Orlera's gift, reviving Blue Eyes with heaven's power. And that creates a bit of a problem for you doesn't it? It'll revive _**everything**_. He's going to get his memories back, possibly Asclepius as well."

"You need to help me stop him A'Sirus! It'll ruin everything we've been working for!" Korlera pleaded to grow desperate as A'Sirus didn't make a move. "Please Lady Siren! You have to do something! You can stop him by blinking your eyes!"

"Yes." She nodded, "but I won't."

"What! Why?"

"Because this is the consequences of _**your**_ actions Kory! You struck the blow that killed him, you pushed Blondie to seek out that damned power I've been working to keep him from tapping into and _**now**_ as a result you are getting your Heir revived and Blondie pissed beyond the depths of hell! From this moment forward . . . you will follow my every instruction; every order—or I'll suck the millions of demonic lives from your very soul witch. I'll leave you to shrivel and crumble like the ancient crone that you are!"

Ginji's entire body felt aloft. His flowing sorrow brushing as the tears down the sides of his face turned joyous as he felt the cold dampness beneath his fingertips subside. Let his golden eyes open briefly to watch the ugly crimson stains leisurely inch by inch fade from across Ban's relaxed being. His soul pulsed. His mending heart soared high through the heavens as the stillness that had clutched his beautiful partner shattered. Soft fingers breezed slowly against his jaw, traveling up his cheeks to grasp his face firmly. The kiss deepened, Ban's tongue became fierce against his own, his scent spiked higher, his arousal curled into Ginji's senses and the blonde clutched him desperately.

_I have him. _

Korlera watched in dread as Ban arched up into Ginji, snarled furiously as A'Sirus turned to knock Shido backwards, catch the whip that sprang forward in response and tear apart the bolt of cloth. _Damn it all to hell!_ She jerked her arm free, glared at the Demoness as cold amethysts turned on her warningly. She held the dangerous gaze for a moment before rushing down the hall, the cold stealing her breath while passing A'Sirus' stationary form. Her long curls fanned out into the air, her dark eyes expanding til they were an entirety of darkness. Long fingers curled, elongating and sharpening; teeth ground against another furiously as fangs slipped forth.

"Damn you to the pits of hell Ginji Amano!" She snarled, her voice echoing hollowly through the hall. "I should've just ripped your heart clear of your chest as well!"

Dark sapphire snapped open with a gasp.

"Fucking die!" She shrieked.

An explosion of dust and concrete erupted through the too tiny hall, tearing it to ribbons while a spiral of power churned from the origin. A'Sirus' dark eyes narrowed. Korlera's parted lips twitched as blood slipped down her chin, her wide olive eyes staring blindly forward as she spasmed on the ethereal spear buried into her abdomen. The glowing dome shimmered briefly above the Get Backers before dissipating, the fluttering dust parting to unveil Ban's clear eyes. He sat tense in Ginji's encompassing arms, his breaths slow and calculated, ready to explode off his chest in unbridled rage while his arm remained outstretched toward the dark witch. His jaw set, teeth tightening unseen.

"You should have done what?"

Wheezing softly to grin mercilessly, Korlera bowed her head, dark curls sliding forth to encompass her sadistic expression. "Finally seeing?"

His eyes narrowed leisurely, the muscles encompassing his entrancing orbs spasming uncontrollably. "Why you—"

"Angry?" She taunted, "You are just as responsible . . ." she sneered. "You're the fool that let them get too close. I thought you would have realized I'd allow no one to take you from me when I killed my good for nothing little whore niece!"

Ban's face fell. "Yuri . . ."

She sneered. "You're so desperate for affection . . . I'm sure you were overjoyed when that Miroku boy befriended you. He was a bit more formable though and dealing with his entire family would've been a hassle so with no choice but to let him live I had to find other means of separating the two of you . . . Eris was easy enough to manipulate. Her feelings for you were twisted—just like little Himiko . . . I suppose I can take some credit for that." Ban's breaths increased drastically as Korlera's dark eyes narrowed on him. "But then you had to go and get comfortable. Tell me how did it feel to finally feel safe, secure, loved within his arms . . . to have it all ripped away," she crossed her arms, "I made sure you'd suffer for this one . . . orchestrating Yamato's death was utterly invigorating. Watching you break was ten times better knowing I had made you murder your lover."

Ginji's arms snapped out to drop heavily to his sides, his pale golden eyes blinking lazily before hoisting to watch Ban's arching figure tear through Korlera's suspended body.

"Damn you to hell witch!" he shouted to narrow his eyes as her energy cut back against his own, protecting her from the clawed hand aimed at her heart.

"Too late for that darling," she smirked to widen her eyes, "I'm backed by the pits of hell, fall at my feet little prince! It's only a matter of time before I take what I want from you why continue this useless struggle?"

Grunting as the spear shattered to knick him as it burst out through the hall, Ban's lips curled and teeth snapped ferally as he pushed forward. "I'll bow down to no one!" His eyes expanded and split, "if it's your wish to die than so be it! You'll no longer torment my life Korlera!"

The building exploded in a wave of burning magic, trembling for a brief moment before steel and concrete began collapsing on top one another. Korlera released a hitching breath as she swung her arms backwards, shifting to stare down at the quickly approaching ground to snap them forward once more, widening as Ban slammed into her, his hand burying into her chest with a growl. Black light erupted off her cackling form to whip around Ban's startled form, wrapping around his throat, stealing the breath from him before they collided with the ground.

Scrambling off the floor, avoiding falling concrete and drywall, Shido swiveled quickly to grasp Sakura's arm, pulling her to her feet before rushing toward Makubex. Emishi's whip snapped out to knock aside several chunks falling toward him. "We gotta go Shido!" He shouted to jump clear of a collapsing wall, stumbling on the concaving floor. "Now!" They both made a bolt toward the hole Ban had created when throwing Korlera and himself out of the building. A'Sirus' dark eyes followed their retreating forms, watching them spring from the collapsing building to turn slowly as light engulfed the dark hall. Ginji eased slowly to his feet, golden eyes blank but boring into her with a look that had a tingle rush down her spine.

"Such power . . ." she blinked to turn and face him, "do you intend to fight me?"

"No," his voice echoed through his snapping volts. "Kill you . . ."

Another explosion of light tore through the building before it caved and crashed to the ground with a thunderous orchestra.

A'Sirus fazed into the dusty skies, her long golden hair fanning around her leisurely descending figure. "I am not your enemy Blondie . . . what happened between us in the past was a misunderstanding." She spun quickly to thrust his crackling arm aside, caught the other to grasp his throat as he simply stared at her. "Are you even in there anymore Blondie? What is this beast you've become? Is it Ezekiel that's driven you to this point?"

"I am what I am . . ." he breathed evenly to thrust his fists toward her once more, each jab brushed off effortlessly. "No one that threatens Ban will be allowed to live . . ." His clear eyes sizzled as he shrieked in rage. "So _**Die!"**_

She skimmed quickly away from the burning, blinding blast, her amethysts narrowing in annoyance, "You have no more hope of killing me than Korlera does of getting what she wants out of your lover . . . I am beyond your functionality to present reason boy!" she growled to discharge a blast that had Ginji slamming down into the collapsed building. The sound of falling stone and steel echoed around him as his dazed eyes fluttered for a moment. He rolled slowly, glancing around the ruins when she dropped above him, staring down at him with disgusted contempt. "You are no match for me little boy . . . the power you have, the gift Orlera granted upon you will amount to nothing. I am out of your league, untapped power that has no limits and a rage with no boundary. My vengeance is all consuming and will cause the end of this world." She dropped to her knee to grasp Ginji's throat, pulling him forward. "You tell Zek . . . tell him I will not die. I will not fail in my mission. What he started all those years ago will never end . . . I am releasing Lucifer little boy and you will do nothing to stop me. Their champion?" she scoffed. "It matters not when you haven't the ability to match me even when I've not begun to get serious."

"I do not care," he grimaced around her grip, "about what you're doing . . . Ban is all that matters."

"Then you are fighting the wrong person." She hissed to throw him down, "it's no wonder he ends up so badly damaged all the time, your mind strays little emperor . . . you become consumed by everything around you and you lose track of the one thing that matters. Rather than worry about what I will do you should be going to rescue your lover . . . although you've likely fucked it all up again. What's the point of saving him if you're going to let him go once more?" She stepped over his gasping form to walk up several ruins. She paused to glance back at Ginji as he pushed to his feet. "I have no quarrel with you Ginji Amano, as long as you do not accept what Ezekiel had asked of you. He hasn't gotten his talons in you; you remain free from this war. Keep it that way. Or I promise you, your entire world will turn upside down. You'll lose yourself in the dark, the things you thought you were fighting for will no longer hold meaning, the people you were protecting will no longer matter. It will only be the fight, the war, the blood. The death will overtake you and you will no longer be the pure innocence that you are."

"I want no part of your war, I want to take my friends, my lover, and be left alone."

A'Sirus glanced through the ruins to the smoky crater created by Korlera and Ban's impact. "Then I suggest you do it quickly. Get out and do not come back. You will regret it."

"Wait!"

She paused to glance back at Ginji.

His golden orbs burned as he glared at her. "Swear to me you'll leave Ban alone . . . do not come after him!"

Her jaw tightened before she released a reluctant breath. "If you leave my lover and I alone than I shall do the same. I relent anything I held for Blue Eyes . . . I will leave him in peace." Ginji's shoulders relaxed his head bowing before he turned to scramble through the debris. A'Sirus' dark eyes lightened to lavender as she turned away. "Damnit all . . ."

Blinking back unconsciousness, fighting the dizzying nausea while grasping at his burning throat, Ban rolled slowly to his side, gagging for lost air when Korlera's cackle startled him, forcing him to his back to hiss as she leapt on top him. His arms were quickly pinned to his sides with her thighs and he kicked out despite the uselessness, blasted a wave of energy against her to stutter as she remained upon him.

"Get off . . ." he growled to wince as her long fingers bite into his skin as she squeezed his throat.

"Did you honestly think you had enough power to face me? Like this?" She chuckled merrily to sweep one of her hands across her bleeding gut. "You are still too drained from your near death; you didn't have the strength to fight me. Foolish child, reap the consequence!"

Ban's eyes grew wide as she grasped his jaw, forcing his mouth open, "no—" he protested to grunt as she shoved her bloody hand within his mouth. He fought frantically, drew his tongue back in an attempt to avoid contacting her blood to whimper as her fingers journeyed deeper.

She leaned closer while swirling her fingers tormentingly through Ban's mouth, smirking as she watched the muscles in his face spasm. "Ban . . . you are so beautiful . . . so innocent, it's a shame I must break you. But I'll not be denied what you have to offer. I will have your power little prince, you can't fight me forever . . . and your final accession grows closer. You can't fight back then."

His pinched eyes trembled while he gagged on the cold fingers, sickened by the bitter taste of her blood to arch with a cry as she cut his arm open, her lips falling immediately to the flowing liquid._ Ginji . . . A_ whimper eased through his parted lips as his head began to spin, his eyes rolling dizzily. S_omebody . . . _

_**Help**_

A strong steel grip fell onto Korlera's wrist, twisting the bones and easing them to the point of breaking til her hand released Ban's chin, her fingers slipping free of his mouth as a consequence. She shouted at the snap that had her squirming helplessly in the strong grip, her dark eyes darting toward the shadowy figure bending to Ban's partially limp form to blink as a sparkling dust fluttered before her eyes, tickling her nose. Slipping his eyes open a fraction as his head lolled from side to side dizzily, trying to focus without success, Ban exhaled a quivering breath when he just felt the gentle caress of warm fingers on his heated skin. His bangs danced over his hazy gaze as his blurry savior brushed them back with their knuckles bending ever slightly nearer.

"Everything will be alright," lips brushed across his forehead and Ban's eyes widened drastically as the strong scent of tobacco filled his nostrils. "It will all be all right . . . Ban . . . I am here."

Ban's lips parted wide, his breath slipping out heavy before he passed out. Deep green eyes stared down at the brunette, carefully examining every beautiful detail and logging it away to memory, inhaling that lost scent, savoring it as it washed through his previously dead existence. Now he was complete. Now he was alive again. He turned toward Korlera as she shrieked, stumbling back while swinging helplessly at the air, her eyes pinched tightly with rivers of blood seeping forth to rain down her cheeks. Streams of black energy swung up in answer to her distress, fighting off the unseen enemy cutting her senses into ribbons. He turned away, his arms slipping beneath Ban's limp form to hoist him carefully from the ground, dark brows narrowing at the small whimper and wince that flashed across his pale face. A small tremor coursed through his body, made him quiver for a moment til he drew him closer to his warmth, settled a soft kiss on his forehead easing him into comfortable silence. His head leaned heavily against his chest, his breath breezing free to ruffle his jacket and undershirt.

"Arggg," Korlera snarled to expel a blast that made the ruins tremble and shift. "Curse the breath filling your lungs," her dark eyes snapped open, blood rimming the deep olive. "I will ripe your heart clean—" she stepped backwards with a gasp.

He stood tall, Ban cradled gently and comfortably against his chest, long dark spikes breezing before his steady pine green eyes, leer lifting across his lips as he shifted the cigarette balanced between. "I'd say try it . . ." one of his hands rose, small cylinder balanced between several fingers discharging a shimmering blue powder. "Xcept it's already been done." His head tilted to the side. "Hasn't it . . .."

* * *

_God I'm a fool . . . _Ginji scrambled quickly over the mountainous piles of debris, choking on the dust kicking up to hoist his watering eyes. _What the hell was I thinking! Why'd I let him go off on his own again . . . what have I done . . ._

"Ginji!"

He gasped while slipping on some stones to quickly catch himself, grimacing as he sliced his hand open on the jagged steel. "Shido?"

A shimmering bubble suddenly ignited in the rumble ahead of him, shrinking to a thin slip to then discharge with a thunderous bang, throwing brick stone metal and earth out like missiles to shatter through the surrounding buildings, forcing less stable ones to tremble and collapse in the shockwave that followed soon after.

Ginji stayed frozen in place, watching the fluorescent blue streaks of light rain down from the dark skies before jerking forward with a gasp. "Ban!" He shrieked to slip on the debris on his way to the top, pushing and pulling himself til his wide gaze peered down into the smoking pit. "Ban!" A streak striking several feet before him had Ginji taking an involuntary step back, his arms rising quickly against the blinding light to wince as stone chunks snapped up to beat against him. Slowly he peered through the small space between his bruising arms, peering through the dusty air to widen as he watched Korlera's slender figure bolt past him, barely avoiding each burning streak of blue light raining down on her with a controlled precision he watched in envious awe. He continued watching the fleeing witch, unable to take his eyes from her deadly agile movements to blink as she suddenly jerked to a stop, phased out then blasted back to existence in the middle of the pit.

"Damn you to hell!" she shrieked.

A gasp flew from Ginji's lips as he watched her leg snap down toward the tall man firmly planted in the core of the pit, winced at the eruption of light that came from their offensive and defensive blows to then grin as he watched Korlera sail backwards. His heart skipped as the haziness clinging to the pit like mist cleared, revealing his lover's limp figure cradled against the man's chest.

Burying her heels into the concrete, turning it quickly into sharp pebbles and soft dust while she skidded backwards, Korlera's lips snarled fiercely unveiling her needlelike fangs before charged forward. "Just be a good boy and die!"

Jerking his head to the side avoiding the sharp nails thrusting toward his neck, sliding his hip along with the whipping leg to raise his arm to block the discharge of energy, he threw himself quickly backwards as she attempted to get her hands around the unconscious brunette's throat. His brows creased, dark green eyes shimmering for a moment before a burst of flame descended to chare Korlera's hair as she barely made the time to leap aside.

"Not this time," he frowned while whipping his arm out.

Korlera's teeth clicked furiously as she had to turn tail and bolt away from the charges of lightning raining down through the pit, their blue light burning the cool air as their impacting strikes turned the shattered stone and dry dirt to crystallized dust. Breezing quickly around a pillar of steel, narrowing her eyes as it exploded in a wave of sparks and blistering heat, she pounced toward a mound of debris, scaling it quickly to leap from the peak and land beside the man. Her fist landed into his ribs hard, the distraction, the other however snatched feebly at Ban once again as he twisted away, rolling along her slender figure to slam his foot into the base of her spine, thrusting her into the ground before him.

"You're reaching at stars Korlera," he snarled, his green eyes blazing like fire. "I'll never allow you to touch him again!"

A wicked grin stretched across her face, "Please . . . if you had the power to stop me, you'd have done it the first time." She twisted around quickly, catching hold of his leg to throw him up off his feet.

He struck the disheveled earth with a grunt, the air breezing clear of his lungs to hoist watered eyes toward Korlera as she arched up over him. Twisting quickly, resting Ban against the dirty ground to blanket his own body across him, he grimaced at the blow cutting through his shoulder. "Do not get up." He whispered on the cool cheek, slipping his fingers through the silky chocolate hair. "When you wake . . . it will all finally be over . . ."

"You are right about one thing, it **will** all be over . . . very soon," Korlera cackled to twist her hand free. "But he won't ever be waking back up!"

His deep green eyes snapped open, spiraling for a moment into dark pools of glowing light when he pushed off the ground, his elbow cracking against the witch's jaw to gasp as a hail of lightning slammed down upon the witch. She arched back with a bloodcurdling shriek, her dark eyes staring into the blinding light burning across every surface of her body, melting away her skin and causing her hair to ignite like a dry prairie. Her bowed form spasmed, stretched and dissolved to phase out of existence entirely, leaving the blinding light to shower like shooting stars down on the man crouched over Ban's unconscious figure.

She glitched back into reality with a gasp, stumbling and collapsing upon the uneven earth with a gurgling breath. Burnt fingers stretched out over the ruins, grasping with soft hisses onto the chunks of stone to pull herself several inches further. The soft crackling within the static filled air had her pausing, her olive gaze shifting slightly to peer through the severally shortened patch of hair along the left of her boiled face. Ginji brushed toward her slowly, his clear golden gaze radiating through the light pouring off the volts sparking around his body.

She smirked with slight difficulty; "do-don know when ta qui-t . . ." she rolled back against her hip, watching him pause before her with indifference. "Do you."

His hand rose, the tanned skin glowing like the core of the sun while volts charged across his fingers, snapping and crackling angrily.

She chuckled. Dropped herself onto her butt and leaned back against her charred hands, the blistered palms sending pain shooting up through her arms. "Tell me one thing—before you kill me . . ." she inhaled as the volts calmed a degree, her dark eyes flashing deviously, "How's it felt to have everyone's hands touching what you thought was yours?"

Ginji blinked. His lips parting with a silent gasp to gag as Korlera suddenly struck him in the gut. He leaned forward breathless, his eyes watering and head spinning in agony to flinch at the hiss rolling through her lips. With difficulty he focused on the hand he thought had speared through his skin. Blinking as he stared at an unfamiliar hand wrapped firmly around hers, wedged against his stomach. The dark haired man ground his teeth and with a strong thrust of his shoulder knocked Ginji aside.

"You don't know when to give up," Korlera hissed to snap her other hand forward, nearly managing to wrap each of her skeletal fingers around his throat to snarl as he grasped her wrist and with a fluid spin had her flipping over his back to slam into the ground.

* * *

Ban stirred miserably, his brows furrowing and muscles spasming as a grimace filled his dry lips. His dark blue gaze rolled open despite his strong desire to fall back into unconsciousness and drifted across the dusty terrain before him.

_I know this place . . . I know it._ He blinked and his eyes widened. _I remember— _He rolled slowly into a sitting position, head spinning and body screaming in protest to glance around the pit desperately. _Ginji . . . _

The blonde ducked quickly behind a partially erect building to skid to a quick stop at the grotesque sight of the softly cackling little boiled mutants inching toward him. "They're everywhere!" He snarled to snap a chain of lightning into the mass. The green eyed man took a step back and pressed into Ginji's smaller frame, his gaze fixed on Korlera as she pounced across the square to bound on the bowed back of a massive beast.

"We don't have time for this, Ban needs out of here now!"

Pillars of fire burned from the skies to tear across the square, incinerating hundreds of the squeaking monsters. Ginji released a charge of pulsing spheres through the horde to glance back at the tall man.

"You never said how you know Ban."

"No . . . I didn't."

Brows furrowing, Ginji pursed his lips in agitation. "That attitude's doing nothing to help your case so far and if you think you're doing anything to him I'll strike you down on the spot!"

"Don't be absurd," he sighed to twist away from a snapping jaw. "Firstly, you'd never be able to touch me," the demon sailed backwards in a streak of fire, "and I could never hurt him . . . I'll face death again before allowing that to happen."

"Again . . ."

His dark hair snapped up on the strong gust of air spiraling up his frame to spin out and throw any nearby devil backwards, beating them against the crumbling stone, impaling by chance upon ragged steel. A calm breath settled on his chest when he felt the air stir, ripple and pulse with a surge of power that stole the air clean out of his lungs. Ginji's gaze turned toward him as he made a vertical descent to the ground, started toward him to freeze as he felt the pulse. His pale gaze widening as he sensed the other consciousness butting its way against his own, the too familiar biosignals that had his senses spiraling into a chaotic uprising and left tingles biting down his spine. Both their gazes snapped over the square, both expanding with similar and different emotions as they stared at the smudgy brunette silhouetted enchantingly within a soft light rising up over him.

A pentagram was etched out beneath him, radiating the light that had him glowing like a surreal image of desire only fantasizible within your dreams. His hair was shimmering a fair shade of goldenrose, each long lock breezing gently before his rosied skin, rising and falling mesmerizingly. His clothes were pushing and pulling against his slender body as the air turned rapid, causing their mouths to run dry and water in desire simultaneously. His captivating gaze was hidden away, his soft warm lips dancing quickly, muttering softly in a thick voice that had Ginji's brows creasing. Slowly his right hand twitched, each long finger stretching and curling as a wave of power pulsed off his palm.

"Even at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent. . ." Ginji's eyes expanded in bafflement, "is the one who houses Asclepius . . ."

"How . . ." Ginji stammered, his head shaking slowly, "its impossible . . ." _Unless . . ._

_What does he think he's doing!_ The man grit to narrow his eyes in outrage. _He hasn't nearly enough strength to harbor the rage of Asclepius right now!_

"It can't be . . . no this is impossible! It's just another trick!" Korlera's eye twitched to widen in horror at the slow materialization of copper scales, drifting leisurely in a protective circle around the brunette.

The cool scales slithered across his burning skin, leathery tongue caressed his ear. _**Never shall we be apart, command me! **_

"Stop him!" Korlera shrieked to snap her arm toward Ban. "Stop him now!"

The air exploded around Ban, pushing the monsters backwards and freezing everything in place as his will branched out, carefully searching each wildly beating life force. His head bowed slowly, his eyes trembled behind the protective encasing of his lids and wildly breezing hair. His breath rushed out and his heart stilled, tying itself around the familiar soft bell-like melody of this heartbeat. The soft glow encasing him spun out, solidifying into luminescent ribbons that fluttered out across the square, dipping in and out of crevasses, floating over the dirt and concrete ruins.

Ginji watched them enthralled, following the gentle dance as it brushed up and over Makubex and Sakura's equally entranced figures to lower his gaze as the pale light flooded gently across his own figure. The unknown man stood feet astride from Ginji, his dark gaze peering scrutinizingly at each fluttering ribbon of light to glance at the cool caress passing over his hand to snatch it back quickly.

_He's not . . . NO! _

His shoulders ached, his neck was growing numb from the burn rushing like a cancer through his veins. He exhaled a deep breath as strong arms slipped across his heated skin, binding around his neck to draw him protectively against a broad chest. The snake god's baritone voice echoed through his head as one hand slipped away to come down and rest upon Ban's right hand.

_**Fall back on me, I am here Little One. **_

"You stupid idiots," Korlera snarled to push off the beast she was sitting on. Her heels hit the unlevel earth and she sprinted toward Ban. "Stop him!"

He furrowed his brows, pushing all his focus into that single heartbeat. Makubex' eyes dropped slowly to peer over himself, mouth popping open in bafflement as he hoisted his disappearing hands. Every set of eyes whipped toward the boy genius to watch him glow for a brief moment before exploding in a sparkling misty light. Sakura's scream had Ban wincing and nearly losing his hold on the quiet babbling brook heartbeat he synced his own alongside. Ginji's eyes expanded and searched frantically across the square as he watched a rising Sakura suddenly brighten and disappear in a blinding spray of light as Makubex had previously.

"What's going on!" Emishi shouted while struggling to sit up against the force pulsing throughout the pit. He glanced down to watch inch by inch begin to glow then fade. Ban seized the tempo beat and the stream of light engulfed the comedian.

"He's getting us outta here," Shido gaped to lift his hand, staring at the glowing skin before he was engulfed within the blinding light.

Ginji's heart raced as he watched each fluttering ribbon suddenly pause in whatever direction they'd been heading to breeze around and spear toward him. _No . . ._ He pushed himself off the ground, his golden gaze narrowing as several ribbons slipped over him to freeze as Ban's eyes leisurely rolled back.

"Don't fight me Gin . . ." he breathlessly whispered, his dark sapphires sparkling in the wild light, "please."

His lips parted with a soft sound, his eyes widening in the intense light as he felt his body suddenly become weightless. His partner was watching him with a calm resolve that made him cry out as he disappeared in a burst of light to reappear on the outside of the fortress, the colorful lights of Shinjuku showering his horrified face. He snapped his gaze back and forth, searching the dark frantically, from Shido to Makubex to Sakura to Emishi to then spin with a shriek back toward the fortress.

"Ban!"

On the inside a cackle erupted through Korlera's throat as Ginji faded within the light, her dark eyes narrowing in delight as she watched the brunette visibly sway in weariness. "The fool! He hadn't nearly enough strength to undergo such a task and now with no protection or the energy to send himself after his beloved . . ." her boney hands lifted slowly, swarms of her dark power began spiraling in shrieking waves across her being. "Ban you fool, you're mine! Get him!" She shrieked at the remaining horde of hundreds.

Ban swayed heavily, the sweat pouring off his battered body sizzling as it struck the slowly diminishing control he had on his magic. His breath quivered in the agony assaulting his body, his fingers trembled and arms fought against the weight that had him wanting to collapse. Without Asclepius' full presence, the toll being taken on him was immense.

Korlera watched in frustration as the mutants were repelled by the unstable air currents surrounding the brunette. "Damnit all, get him!" Her flaming gaze flicked toward the sudden dark movement just at the edge of her peripheral, dark olive orbs widening as the dark haired man sprinted across the square, avoiding every ribbon of light and cutting through the magical resistance with an ease that had her shrieking and a discharge of power to erupt, incinerating any demon within range. "NO . . . Stop That Bastard!"

_Stubborn child . . ._ He slipped in and out of the biting claws and teeth, bobbing and weaving through the ribbons of light with an eye-boggling agility. _Headstrong fool . . . don't think I don't know what you're doing. Know that I refuse—I'll not go without you in my arms, so throw all you have at me Ban._ He dodged another ribbon, inhaling as he felt its cool caress slip against his throat. _Throw it all!_ He sliced through the cyclone engulfing Ban's trembling form, a deep breath filling his lungs as he bolted across the remaining distance.

"Ban!"

"NO!" Korlera shrieked to leap off the beast she was perched, sailing down toward the cyclone, "Tear it down! GET ME THE HEIR!"

**Focus. **

His brows were tight, his face drenched with sweat and agonized knots as he sought that last familiar heartbeat, confused by his inability to pin it down. A hot breath rasped off his dry lips, his chest and back ached, his neck burned.

**Ban focus–**

_I can't . . . _

His breath evaporated, his arms and legs became jelly and he made a cascading descent toward the ground to groan as he was jerked to a sudden stop. His head lolled forward in its weightlessness, dropping heavily against the firm collar of the body belonging to the arm securing his waist.

"Ban."

_That voice . . . _

Pressure came against his chin and he felt his burning head spin in his dizziness while feeling eyes surveying his sweat drenched face. Fingers were spreading along his cheek, a warm breath following across them and he felt his bangs flutter over his face. He inhaled deeply, shivering at the strong nicotine and incredibly intense spicy scent.

_This smell! _

He held Ban's limp figure close, glancing over him to hoist his gaze to the hundreds of shrieking mutants attempting to penetrate the barrier of air. _Think Damnit!_ His dark eyes snapped up to watch Korlera cut through the peak of the cyclone, her slender form spinning momentarily in the current to land with a shattering crack into the earth. He inhaled deeply as her dark orbs hoisted to glare out at him.

"It was a valiant effort—but again you've failed," she rose slowly, "he's at his limit, his defenses are no more, make this easy . . . bring me the boy."

His arm tightened on Ban's slim waist. "Go to hell."

"I'm giving you a chance at life _boy,_" her eyes narrowed dangerously while stalking forward, "did you honestly come back just to die again?"

"I came back for him!"

"And you think that makes a difference?" She snorted. "He doesn't care about you . . . he's forgotten all about you, tied himself to another pitiful fool that promises him exactly what you had . . ." she grinned as the man glanced down at Ban's wincing expression. "Useless . . . can't you see, there is no happy ending with him. There is only pain, only torment."

"That may be so . . ." his fingers stretched along Ban's jaw, hoisting his chin slowly to peer at the beautiful face. "But I'll take it any day if only to be beside him."

Korlera shook her head in annoyance to jerk her arm back, swarms of dark energy spiraling around her poised hand. "I'll be sure to send him after you quickly then . . . you can be together in death!"

The man's deep green eyes fell slowly, his arms wound tighter cradling Ban protectively against his chest, preparing for the blow. A steady breath eased through his lungs, stirring Ban's dark bangs, warming his cold forehead and eliciting a spark of remembrance. His eyes snapped open, the startling blue sapphire completely void of all but a glowing white light. The pentagram, dead at their feet suddenly burned a brilliant red, flames sparking out in a tracing circle to rise up around the now startled man and the practically unconscious brunette.

"What!" Korlera gasped to skid across the ground, her arms rising to shield her eyes from the blistering heat. She blinked up at the third figure standing before the flames, her lips parting in horror as the tall immense man turned toward her slowly. Dark shimmering skin, long flaming coppery hair, platinum onyx painted armor, and a set of glasslike eyes at once bloody red then fair amber bore through her. She rasped a panicky breath as his plated covered hand rose in her direction, a spine tingling hiss rising through the crackling of the flames.

"**I warned you to leave him be." **She shook her head. **"Now suffer the consequences." **

* * *

He had cried out silently in the burst of light that had thrown him on the outside of the fortress, the colorful lights of Shinjuku showering his horrified face as he snapped his gaze thru the dark frantically, skipping over Shido, Makubex, Sakura, and Emishi to then spin with a shriek back toward the fortress, bellowing for his partner. Ginji gapped as a halo of light suddenly ignited from the pits of the fortress to explode through the heavens dark clouds miles above, making them smoke and burn in the brilliant light for a moment before it disappeared. The actual explosion went unseen, remained ignorant of the flying debris, the scattering dust and spattering blood, only the echoing eruption and tremble of the aftershock reached the group of friends. Shido had leapt to his feet when the blonde bolted, hocked a strong arm around the hysteric boy to cringe at the hail of electricity that arched around him as his friend screamed, in agony, in rage.

"Ginji . . ."

"Let me go—BAN!"

"Ginji stop . . . he–he's gone," he choked on his own words, wanting desperately to have them proved false.

"He's not!" Ginji shook his head frantically to thrust his palms against his eyes, collapsing to the concrete with Shido's strong arms still binding his torso. "He can't be . . . he can't Ban not now, not when he . . ."

"Look!" Sakura almost screamed her slender arm snapping up to point toward the dark fortress. Makubex and Emishi's gazes followed instantaneously, Shido after a pause did the same. Ginji, fighting the tears pouring down his cheeks, slowly lowered his palms from his aching eyes, staring hazily through his blurry water lubricated gaze to blink at the long shadow approaching, silhouetted by the dark ominous back of the fortress and glow of Shinjuku's night business. His lips parted, a small soft sound escaping to be cut off.

His chest heaved with the loss of breath, his piercing dark green eyes sliced through the darkness, glowing beside the rain of blood streaking down his dark skin. Ban hung limply in his arms, alabaster skin ghostly white even in the shadows of the night, clothes torn and hair matted with sweat and blood.

"Ban," Ginji pushed to his feet to rush forward. "Ban!"

He paused with a deep exhale, staring at Ginji as the blonde jolted to a quick stop to tentatively reach toward the bundle in his arms. "He's alive . . ." he reassured to watch the fear abate a degree from the innocent eyes.

Ginji peered horrified across his lover's pasty dirty face, his cupping hands inching higher, his fingers running lazy patterns on his cold cheeks, smearing the tears and blood across alabaster skin. "I'm so sorry . . ." he bowed his head.

"He needs a healer," the man impatiently pressed, "is there anyone that may be able to help _him_?"

Brows furrowing, Ginji exhaled a deep breath. _His all righteous attitude is grating on my nerves . . . but he did save Ban . . . which is more than what I can say right now. _"Yes," his voice trembled, he sniffled, wiped at his eyes to step back, glaring up at the equally glaring unknown man. "I know a friend that runs a shop nearby here, she's the only one that will be able to do anything . . . other than Ban himself that is."

"Well, that's not much of an option now is it?"

"No."

"Hey!" Sakura interrupted to push between them. "Midou is in terrible shape, do not get into a fight when he's there practically dying! Get moving. Now!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it, I'm working on the next chaptie, I'll be explaining a bunch of things and letting those that havent figured it out who came to Ban's rescue D Please guys I beg you, give me a review for this chapter, I've been waiting for people's reactions for this new drama I'm unleashing, tell me what you think! Don't close it down, dont hit back hit REVIEW! *Begging on her knees* Pretty Please, love me! Review my friends. K I'm off to write, Thank You, come back for more of the craziness, Check out my Weiss Kreuz, its puny but it's getting there =).


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 to Of Angels and Demons**

**NOTICE: I appologize to anyone that had happened to catch this the first time I posted it, I had made some goofs that on closer inspection I had to fix so the next chapter could flow correctly, its the main reason I haven't finished 31 yet cause this one kept throwing me off. So if anyone had read the original post of this chapter sorry, please reread it if you like and for anyone that hasn't disregard this and enjoy XD.**

**Author's Note:** Bam Chicka BAM BAM! God I amaze myself sometimes lol, started this chapter today and finished as well as the next chapter update for my Sleeping with the Enemy (Weiss Kreuz fic) Ok so this was totally an awesome chapter to write, I was all giddy and crazy the entire time writting, annoying the hell outta my 2lil sisters in the process, was AWESOME! =D But I totally went all angsty and tear jerker on this one. Well I think I did, you'll have to tell me whether you agree or not. Ooo, the tensions are all getting more heavily heated. Yes, I have redeemed our beloved Jagan Master, yes him and Ginji will be getting all hot and messy soon. Yes, A'Sirus and Kory are gonna be going APESHIT here soon, yes Ezekiel will be reentering the scene. Yes, Shido and the whole bunch of secondary heroes are gonna be all Biff and Bam and Zap and Clank! So hyper right now, did I mention that? Well what do you expect, I just got possibly one of the best chapters I think I've written for this story out within 12hrs XD. Ok well anyway, the saving of Ban ladies and gentlemen. Oh you're all gonna be like WHAT THE HELL! Maybe, we'll see heheheh. So enjoy my friends.

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing in this chaptie, and yes a bit hot under the collar male on male, no I'm not squeaking who it is, you have to read!

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**30**

Maria's long curls stirred across her bare back, devoid of the joyous bounce, the luscious sheen; they were flat, shapeless, mirroring the mood of the high witch. Her eyes were equally dull, though guarded and held an alertness not called upon in many years; they finally showed her true age. It had barely been a moment of returning from her emotionally draining encounter with Asclepius, barely had her sheer drape off her shoulders when the frantic beating had started on her door. And now here she was. The lines of worry etching across her dewy skin only intensified as she slide away from the bubbling cauldron, pressing through the ribbons of colorful smoke and tangy scents to knock the sheer cloth from her path. Her fingers trembled as they touched the wooden table, cascading over each line and knick in the previous tree to flinch as the tips came to the edge of pearly skin. Her throat tightened as she peered at the sweat veiled face masked by unsettled slumber and burning pain, remembering how he'd been when she'd opened the door of her house. The battered forms of not only Ginji and Shido but the children known as Emishi, Sakura and Makubex had been staring back at her with desperate pleading gazes. And the other man, the one with piercing green eyes and hair dark as night . . . he'd been the one to carry Ban's unconscious seriously damaged body across her threshold, a single glance conveyed anyone wishing to live better not touch the suffering bundle in his arms. He'd laid Ban upon this table almost agonized, pained to have to release him but it was obvious something had to be done quickly in order to save Ban's life. She'd been shocked to find all of her counter spells had been blown through, only 1of the 3wards remained standing and even that was tattered and on the verge of disappearing. She touched Ban's face gently, disgusted by the flinch it caused through his being and whimper off his lips.

"Why Ban . . ." she whispered to run her fingers across his forehead, leaning in to settle her lips on his cheek, "how could you do this to yourself . . . to Ginji."

_He'll never forgive you . . . _

* * *

In the maelstrom of chaos this was the reality of life. To live to die. To hold to lose. To laugh to cry. To love . . .

The minutes seemed to drag endlessly by, blending into a swirl of nothingness that held onto everything. Tension was high, breaths were short, tempers were loose. The very air was crackling with volatility and for once not a single streak of electricity was breaking off the blonde's tense shoulders. He sat on one of the plush chairs, completely alone, staring down at his blood speckled fingers. They itched terribly, he noticed on a far off note. But he couldn't find the energy to care. He felt the presence approach, saw the slightest movement from the corner of his eye, but didn't bother looking up.

"Mr. Ginji . . ." it was Sakura's voice, soft and tender, so motherly. "Are you ok?"

He couldn't formulate the words, didn't have the desire to give the answer she already knew, so he remained in relative silence. His dark eyes fluttered and he exhaled slowly as she seated herself beside him. His fingers curled slowly.

"It will be alright Mr. Ginji, he is a strong man . . . he . . ." her gaze drifted to her lap awkwardly. Truth be told she didn't know much of anything about the brunette that had come to save them. She knew he was Ginji's partner, knew he was cocky and goofy but also possibly the most dangerous person that ever walked the surface of the planet.

"I know what you're trying to do . . . and though I appreciate it," Sakura glanced toward him to feel her heart break piece by piece. "Please don't. There is no making the situation better. There just isn't. So please. Don't."

Sakura exhaled heavily before lifting her gaze to the opening door. Everyone seemed to spring up as Maria, tired and haggard looking emerged. Ginji wanted to cry as he saw her dull eyes, pale placid skin. But he held it back. It was time to start keeping promises. Time to be the strength Ban needed.

"How is he?" Emishi was the one to brave the question. Ginji tensed.

She shook her head slowly before slipping around one of the chairs and sinking within it with a weary exhale. Sakura was beside her, helping make her more comfortable while her eyes lifted instantly toward Ginji. "I'm afraid not good . . . but I was able to stabilize him, for now." Her hand brushed against her sweaty hair, pushing it from her cheeks. "There's no time to sugarcoat so I'm forced to be blunt. Ban is literally sucking his own life out of his veins." She ignored the gasps of surprise, the horrified chocolate orbs, "In his state he should've never attempted what he did, but there's no telling Ban what to do when he has his heart set. By your descriptions I can only speculate that he used a relocation spell to transport you all from the fortress. This in itself is where the problem is . . . The act of relocation is not easy . . . only select witches have been able to successfully complete the spell and not torn themselves apart in the process. But to do it not for a single target but multiple—god I can't imagine what he was thinking."

"He wasn't," the man, many had forgotten was there, piped up from the shadows, "he was cornered, weak, infected and still all he thought of was someone else." His venomous words were directed toward Ginji, the blonde was certain, he could feel the angry gaze on his back but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Ban was—killing himself . . . to protect him. All his fault—again.

"What do we do?" he whispered.

Maria shook her head slowly. "He's not in any immediate danger, but his mind can't seem to grasp onto that. He's literally spinning a complex sequence of webs around each of you, forming an all but impenetrable barrier."

"He thinks he's still in the fortress," Shido frowned. "But he popped this guy(thumb jerking toward the other man) and himself out last why is he still—'spinning'?"

Exhaling Maria glanced slowly toward the man. His brows tightened and he glanced away. "Because it wasn't Ban that got them out . . . was it?"

His piercing eyes snapped back around, jaw tightening. "No." His arms uncoiled slowly, angrily. "No Ban had no hand in it, if he had he'd still be there, beneath Korlera's hands—raped tormented bloodied scared! No, I didn't let any of his life force reach out to me, I wouldn't let the ribbons touch me. I wouldn't leave him alone again!"

"So . . ." Makubex started to grasp his head, confused.

"There must be something we can do," Shido curled his fists. "That slimy snake can't go out like this, Maria tell me there's something we can do!"

"Trade energy . . ." eyes turned on the blonde that had been relatively quiet through most of the discussion. His dark eyes lifted, comprehending. "Ban's using his energy to erect these barriers right? You said so yourself he's sucking himself dry . . . can I give him my energy?"

"Ginji," she shook her head, long curls bouncing. "No."

"I have an unlimited supply of energy Maria, I pull it from the air itself, you can't tell me I can't help him! Now tell me, will it work?"

She bowed her head with a grunt, teeth grinding.

"Maria! Will it save Ban!"

"Yes." Dark brown eyes darted toward the man. "It will."

He swung back around to stare at the high witch cradling her head. "Maria you have to help me I don't know what to do."

"Ginji . . ." tears were slipping down her cheeks. "It won't work . . . he's rebuked you."

Something pierced through his chest. He blinked in bewilderment. "Wh-what?"

She sniffed deeply to hoist her head, eyes blurry and puffy. "Ban is a master genius . . . thinks every step through to the end before ever acting. He knew what would possible happen if something would go wrong." Tears seeped down her cheeks. "He knew you'd do this! And made it so it'd never be able to."

"What do you mean?" He was visibly trembling.

She inhaled deeply. "His shield is strongest around you dear . . . any transfer of energy from you will be rerouted immediately back." She stated flatly in a manner incapable of misunderstanding. "It'll kill him faster."

He collapsed to his knees, tears pattering against the floor and upon his hands as he stared wide eyed. "No . . . no he couldn't have . . . why—damn you Ban, why!"

"I'll do it." The man stepped forward.

"Like hell you will!" Emishi snarled, thrusting his whip forward. "We don't even know who you are bubb and for us to say this is actually all your fault would be harsh but if the boot fits then—"

"You seem to have this misunderstanding that the option was up for debate," his piercing green eyes narrowed. "Right now all that matters is ensuring the spell is broken and Ban refrains from dying. You heard so yourself, the blonde has been made incapable of assisting. I wouldn't doubt that Ban has likely done the same to Maria or else she wouldn't have come to us with her worries . . . I am the only other option."

"No you're not," Shido exhaled while tugging his vest off to bend down to Ginji as the blonde hoisted his gaze to him. He wiped the falling tears gently, his hazy gaze staring into the blurry chocolates. "I am the heir of a bloodline almost as ancient as Ban's . . . the power in my blood is I guarantee stronger than yours. I'll bring the pest outta whatever state he's thrown himself into."

"Shido . . ." Ginji whimpered. "You can't . . ."

"I can't be for him what he needs in life," he sighed to grasp Ginji's shoulder, his fingers still stroking away the tears that wouldn't cease. "But I can do this for him . . . for you. I've been a fool to do all that I've done. I've been wrong Ginji and I'm so terribly sorry. Let me do this for you. Let me bring him back."

Maria stood, her hand grasping Shido's arm firmly. "You need to understand Shido . . . there is a chance Ban may kill you . . ."

He chuckled flatly, his eyes filling with mirth as he rose to stare at the high witch. "Snake Bastards been trying that one for years. He may think he's invincible, a real hardass, but the more you get to know him, hang around him . . . you can see his heart is still so gentle, fragile, even after all the shit that's happened in his life. He's too innocent to kill anyone he's deemed a friend, even a pesky rival. And have some faith geez, I'm not a push over." He scoffed. "You just show me what to do and be ready to do whatever you need to when I bring him out."

* * *

Now, as the moment came closer, Shido couldn't stop the cramps taking over his gut or the jittery nerves laughing and mocking him. He tried to swallow the nervousness but it only lodged in his throat. His hands curled, slipping in the sweat that had collected in his palms. He drew in a deep breath as he paused before the sheer drape, pale cloudy eyes glowing in the mist that seemed to act as the air in the room. It slid back easily, a cool though scratchy substance on his hand as he stepped closer, eyes locked on the hundreds of cushions holding up the brunette. His throat tightened in silent fury. Ban looked so weak, so vulnerable, it had his eyes watering in denial, teeth grinding angrily. His hair was slick and flat as it'd been for several weeks now, since the first they'd heard of this angel demon war. His eyes were closed, breath was calm though seemed strained. There was a feint light hovering over the surface of his exposed skin.

"It's his life force," Maria's voice cut through the fog. "That's what you're trying to replenish."

"I know." He nodded.

"Shido," she emerged finally from the darkness, motherly eyes staring at him pleadingly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

He stared down at the brunette, chest rising heavily, finally able to see how young he actually was. "I've never been nice to him . . . I've always treated him like a villain, like a monster. And in truth . . ." His pale eyes turned to the witch. "He's more like I am than anyone else in the world. My case is not nearly as severe as his, my pathetic hunted life has not known half of the heartache he's suffered, experienced the fear or pain he's endured . . . I don't deserve to hope he may think of me as a friend. I've done nothing to have that honor. But if I am the only one that can save him, how damn selfish would I be to not do so. He's sacrificed himself many times over. Its time someone did the same for him."

Maria nodded once before moving around the cushions. "This will be the most painful experience you've ever or will ever endure Shido. You will be tested mentally, physically . . . you will suffer greatly . . . and there's no telling whether you'll be able to really help Ban. For all your trouble he may kill you in the end.

"If that is what he wants from me I'll give it, but I will ripe him out of that head of his first," his determined grey eyes glanced toward the brunette. "I am going to do this . . . I'm ready."

"When it becomes too much . . . remember for what reasons you're doing this Shido." Her hand reached from the darkness behind him to touch his cheek gently. "Remember why you refuse to let him die . . . it's the only thing that will hold you to him."

"Wait."

They both turned to watch the man walk forward, his eyes piercing the darkness. "I don't know if you had noticed but Korlera got some of her blood inside him . . . not only are you going to face Ban's defenses but its likely she'll have attacks of her own awaiting you." He pulled a small necklace free of his neck to offer it to Shido. "It's a talisman. Might not look like much but it will offer you some protection from her influence."

Maria's eyes softened as Shido reached out to accept it. "If only Ban knew how many people would fight to ensure he maintains a place in this world."

"Better that he doesn't," Shido sneered, "don't need that head of his any bigger." He turned to peer at the man. "I don't know who you are, I don't know what your connection with Ban is . . . but while I'm not here . . ."

The unfinished question hung heavy in the already chaotic air before the man exhaled sharply. "I'll take care of everyone." He bowed his head in acknowledgment, "just save Ban."

"I will," he nodded to turn back to the brunette, fingers slipping over his bare arm to rest on his forehead. He grasped his cold hand with the other, eyes leisurely fluttering closed as the multitudes of smells in the room began to overwhelm his senses. "Ban . . ."

_I'm coming _

* * *

**'**_Remember_  
_The moment you face; is it all straight ahead or behind you_  
_But maybe; if you look around you'll see everything's perfectly clear_  
_Picture it all in your mind_

_**'**Remember where we are now_  
_Open your eyes and take it all in_  
_Remember where we are now_  
_This is where your live begins**'**_

Fields of white prairies stretched out across the surface of the earth, extending out to the flourish of thick snowy forests, bottomless lakebeds twinkling as pure and bright as stars at night, toppling mountains with peaks so high they stayed forever hidden within the soft fabric of the lazily rolling clouds. The air was heavenly fresh, sprinkled with sweet spices and tangy juices. There was no malice, no greed, no pain. It was like paradise.

He tipped his head back into the cool caress as the wind swept past him, ruffling his long hair to dance softly on the passing breeze. A smile graced the corners of his lips, brightening his cream-toned face.

Shido had stopped in his tracks as that soft expression flooded his peaceful countenance, unable to take in a breath or turn his gaze away. He was so beautiful. Silhouetted with the pure white backdrop, clothes and skin nearly an equal math, Shido glanced over his whitewashed brunette locks ensuring the boy before him was the same harsh boisterous rude sensitive boy he'd come to rescue. With great effort he managed to get his limbs moving again, his feet shuffling over the calve high grass to pause near the comfortably seated brunette.

"Ban . . ."

He inhaled softly. "I hadn't expected it to be you." Pale sapphire rose slowly but they didn't shift to focus on the Maryuudo but rather stared straight ahead.

His throat tightened. _Had he expected to die here?_ He moved closer, bowing slightly so he could better see the serene face. "I came to bring you home."

His head tipped to the side. "Is there such a place for me . . ."

"Oh don't be all melodramatic with me Snake Bastard you—" he blinked his widening eyes as tears suddenly slid down the pale cheeks.

Ban's hand rose slowly, pressing against his cheek to smear the warm liquid, seeming as baffled by the moisture as the Maryuudo.

"Ban . . ."

His hand lowered slowly, hovering before him a moment before those entrancing sapphires turned slowly toward him. "I never thought I'd actually miss that damn name."

"You—" _Remember!_

Shido remained in stunned shock for only a moment before dropping to his knees around the brunette and pulling him willingly or not into a firm embrace. He didn't fight him and so Shido let his face dip into the smooth hollow of the brunette's neck, inhaling his strong scent, ghosted his hands feather light over the strong back. Instinctive desires stirred and he pulled away with some difficulty. He peered into the watery sapphires, raising his cradling hands slightly to wash his thumb against the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Ban . . ."

He turned away, hand rising to wipe at his face. "What?"

His brows tightened. "I . . . I'm here to save you. I'm gonna take you home."

"Is anyone gonna come to an understanding that that's impossible?" He sighed to glance at Shido. "You can't fight preordained fate."

The Maryuudo scoffed. "Please don't tell me you've given up Snake Bastard . . . the invincible Ban Midou?"

"Don't mock me Shido, you don't get it." He wearily sighed, eyes sealing while turning away to give his attention back to the white world.

His throat tightened. He'd tried to get a rise out of the boy, anything but this miserable accepting of death and fate and all that bullshit crap elders try to fill your head with at an early age. He looked to his hands in shame.

"I wasn't trying to mock you Midou, I understand the whole damning thing—kinda." He slowly lifted his gaze to find Ban staring at him, calm resolve in his expression. "I got a lot of that same bullshit when I was growing up. But I didn't think I'd ever see the day you gave up."

He exhaled to peer back out across the white world. "I'm tired Shido . . . I don't have the strength to run anymore . . . but I can't stand watching people I love being torn apart because they're trying to protect me." his eyes closed. "Its best to end this—" He grunted as his arms were ceased, his eyes peeling back to stare up into the smoldering grey gaze of the Beast Master.

"Do not ever talk about throwing away your life in front of me! I will not stand for it," he closed his eyes, softly releasing his tight hold on the brunette's arms and bowed his head. "Ban . . . I . . ."

He stared at the trembling man, brows creasing before lifting his hands to touch the downcast cheek. "Shido . . ." his eyes brightened when the Maryuudo suddenly jerked forward to grunt as lips pressed against his own. Warm fingers were ghosting up his neck when Shido suddenly pulled back, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Ban," his eyes widened, "geez, damnit I'm sorry I—" he cut off as Ban's lips pushed over his, hands rushing up to fist in his hair and pulling hard, the pain rushed like a hand down to his groin, producing a spark through his nerves. He moaned against the soft mouth, felt his pulse quicken as the brunette came closer, nearly sitting in his lap. Pale grey slid open leisurely to peer at Ban's face, a small dusting of scarlet on his cheeks to be slightly disappointed his alluring gaze was sealed shut in his concentration. His mind became muddled as he felt a hesitant probe on his sealed lips, acknowledging it was Ban innocently asking for entrance, a request he quickly fulfilled. His jaw slacked and he eagerly accepted the brunette, slipping his tongue forward to gently caress Bans while his hands fell to the slender sides.

Ban slowly pulled back, his breath heavy and hot on Shido's face where his fingers still lingered. His dark sapphires stared down at the Beast Master as his grey eyes rolled back, searched his face agonizingly while caressing the firm cheeks. Shido's breath came in quickly and he leaned forward, his hands tightening on the slim hips.

"I love you!"

Ban winced and shook his head slowly. "We're forbidden."

"Bullshit!" Shido snarled to wrap his arms around Ban's waist. "You cannot just do that shit with me and say you didn't like it!"

"I didn't say that," Ban breathed softly to glance away. "I didn't say . . ." He bit his lip awkwardly.

Shido's grey eyes darkened like thunderclouds and he grasped the pale jaw, forcing him back, forcing his lips on the brunettes. Ban seemed to tense at first, but he parted his lips nonetheless, rasped heavily as Shido claimed his mouth as though it were his own.

"You do feel something for me . . . don't you?"

Ban's fingers slipped off his cheek to comb back through his ratty hair, running soothing circles over his skull. It had shivers rushing down Shido's spine, a simple squeeze and he could shatter the bones to dust. But he didn't. He wasn't fighting him, but accepting him. Responding.

"Ban . . . a part of you, miniscule as it is, _is_ in love with me!"

His hand came up to rest on Shido's jaw, pushing gently til the Maryuudo leaned back so sparkling sapphire could stare through the stormy weather. "Yes . . ." his hand moved up to cover Shido's mouth as he leaned forward. "I've denied my feelings because Shido . . . I'm in love with Ginji—more."

His shoulders bowed in agony. He knew. He couldn't play like this was a shock cause it had been known for too long, but it never eased the pain that it brought. Tears were coming down his cheeks before he could stop them. He grit his teeth against the shame, tried turning away to hitch his breath and sob harder as Ban's hand cupped his cheek, holding him firmly. A strong arm wrapped around him as he bowed forward, sinking into the brunette's lap to hold him desperately. Gentle fingers worked back through his hair, soothing caresses that meant to ease the pain but only made it harder. He loved him, he had known he had felt something. But it would never be returned. No matter how much he wished for it.

The sniffles began to soften and Ban turned his gaze out over the white world. There was no setting of a sun, no changing of the seasons, it was a place lost in time, a limbo, a haven safe from the judgments of the outside world, a place where dark fantasies could happen without guilt, or the release of a forbidden love.

"You know . . ." Shido breathed softly, the only slightest of tremors in his voice. "When I first met you, I'd never thought that in a million years I'd actually fall in love with you." He lifted his hand slowly, staring at each long finger. "My blood is a confusing paradox . . . it does not belong to me alone, there is at least the blood of a hundred different beasts flowing simultaneously, in sync. Feeling your presence was like an uproar of chaos . . . every one sensed the danger you presented and all I knew was to trust those instincts, they'd kept me alive when hardly anything else did."

"For those that are hunted, all you can do is rely on what has kept you waking up day to day." Ban breathed to smooth his fingers over Shido's cheek. "No one can understand it til they actually live a day like this."

"Maybe," Shido breathed his fingers running lazy patterns over the brunettes thigh. "I'm overly protective too . . . you found that out the hard way."

He smiled softly, thinking back to the first encounter with both Shido and Madoka. "Yes . . . I suppose I did." His brows furrowed for a moment. "Shido . . . do you not love Madoka?"

He shifted, his eyes lifting to peer at the intense blue pools, such a contrast to the white world. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I . . ." his face flushed while dropping it elsewhere. "I don't know." He flinched as the Maryuudo chuckled, face coloring deeper as a finger hooked his chin to turn him back to face Shido.

"A snake blushing . . . quite a sight." He leaned in as the face constricted to a pout, forehead resting to forehead. "Yes, I believe I do love Madoka . . . the desire to keep her happy, to protect her no matter what. I'd do anything to keep her happy. But . . ." his eyes opened once more to stare at Ban's thoughtful expression. "It's different with you . . . it feels almost all carnal most the time, the desire to dominate, possess, own. I don't understand my own feelings Ban."

He exhaled and closed his eyes. "I imagine it'd be like 2male lions coming to combat for the single lioness."

Shido chuckled at the attempt to explain in a way he'd understand. "Yes, but then are you both lion and lioness?"

"It was a metaphor Shido," Ban scowled.

"I know, I was teasing you," he purred to lean closer. "You are cute when flustered."

"I doubt that."

He shook his head to lift one pale hand, lips ghosting over each knuckle. "No . . . everything about you is intoxicating Midou. Beauty beyond comprehension." His eyes fluttered open to peer straight into the struggling sapphires. "Its time to take you home Ban."

He grunted as he was pulled off the ground, stumbling into his feet to collapse. Shido's eyes brightened and he wrapped a strong arm around the slim waist.

"Ban!"

A small smile was on his shadowed face. "Shido . . . I can't . . . I don't—please. Don't drag me back."

"Ban," he drew him in closer, "you can't stay here . . . you don't belong here!"

"Where do I belong . . ." he stared at their feet. "Do I deserve to live and breathe, to fight and play, laugh and cry . . ." tears pattered on the white blades blowing against their legs, "is it right of me to drag down the poor soul I've convicted with my love . . ."

"Would it be right to allow that soul to shatter?"

Ban's eyes opened wide and he hoisted his watery gaze to the Maryuudo.

"Whether you fight or give in . . . Ban either one will affect Ginji. And you know which one will hurt worst."

A heavy breath rattled its way through his teeth as he slowly let his head bow forward to rest on Shido's chest, the remainder of his slender body leaning heavily against him, surrendering to the sorrow.

"I wanna go home . . ."

Shido's breath eased free, eyes fluttering closed as he tightened his hold on the smaller man, kissing his forehead softly. "Let it all go Ban . . . there's nothing to hold onto, you're safe, you're home."

The edges of his vision began to blacken, the beautiful white world fading slowly as he let his spirit loose, the weight the guilt the shame all vanishing within the strong supporting arms carrying him home. His fingers curled into the Beast Master's shirt.

_Shido . . . I really do love you . . . _

_**. . .**_ **But** **it** **isn't** _enough_

Creases lifted up around the edge of his mouth as his lips curled in misery, a distressed groan breaking through the dry flesh, tickling for a brief moment. His head felt so damn heavy and it sounded as though someone was underwater trying to speak to him. Dizzying, distorted sounds and there was a nauseous smell permeating the boiling room. Wait that was prolly his sweat drenched skin. Blurry sapphire rolled slowly, fluttering far too many times to his irritation. He growled in response before letting his lead weighted head shift slowly with his gaze, this was likely easier. Not as dizzying. By the smell and power pulsing off his skin he knew he was in Maria's home. The cold, warm, and wet, cushions surrounding him was a testament of that as well. When would the hag learn to actually invest in some furniture. His breath drew out as he stared at Shido's passed out form beside him.

"Fuck . . ." he wheezed to roll, teeth biting into flesh as the agony seared like a knife across his back. Blood slid down his chin as he managed to settle nearly but no quite on top the Maryuudo. "Shido . . ." his fingers, _god they're fucking heavy to_, slipped out to touch the clammy cheek. "Damnit, Shido wake up . . ." his face creased in fear as he pulled closer, settling himself on top the Beast Master. "You fucking asshole, open your eyes!" His breath rushed over the sweaty pain creased face. "Shi—"

He grunted as a hand grasped the back of his skull firmly, pushing him down onto the almost blistering hot lips. His hands slipped across the soaked shirt causing him to his distress to land flat on the broad chest, provoking the older man to wrap his other arm over his bare waist, trapping him. An arm pushing up against the Maryuudo's throat had Ban able to break his lips free, a loud gasp filling his lungs.

"What the fuck!"

Shido stared up at him with a soft smile, an easy breath breezing through his lips. "Just wanted . . . One. Last. One."

Ban stared down at him awestruck. His gaping mouth shutting slowly as his eyes softened. "You moron," he breathed before resting back onto Shido's lips, "this." he pulled back, fingers caressing the firm chin, "will be." Dipping down, slipping his tongue inside the Maryuudo's mouth producing a deep moan through the elder man's throat, Ban slipped his hands down the toned arms as they went through a small combating dance with their tongues.

Shido sighed softly as they broke apart, the small brunette breathless. His eyes lowered with a smile as he reached up to cradle the smooth cheek, a moan easing through Ban's lips as he leaned into the touch. "The Last." He sighed again to watch Ban's beautiful eyes cloud with sorrow and guilt. They sealed with a small grimace.

"I'm sorry." He scowled to tense as Shido's lips pressed to his forehead. "I never wanted to do this to you Shido . . ."

"It doesn't matter . . ." he breathed on the pale sweaty skin. "Forbidden or not, I'd never give it back. The moments you gave to me I'll cherish for the rest of my life. I love you Ban . . . forever." He whispered to caress the tears falling down alabaster skin.

He let his head fall back to the softly rising chest, allowing his grief a moment to pass when his hand bumped a small necklace around the Maryuudo's neck. Sniffling softly while letting his eyes flutter open, Ban's breath frozen in his chest as he stared down at the flat copper medallion. Shido's eyes peeled open as he felt the spike in the brunette's aura, stared up at him as he slowly drew back, recoiling, poised like a snake ready to strike.

"Ban?"

His trance seemed to shatter as his steely blue eyes blinked. His hand snapped forward to snatch the necklace off Shido's chest as if it'd suddenly burst into flames and dangled it out for him to see.

"Where did you get this?"

". . ."

"SHIDO! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!"

"Calm down," Shido frowned to sit up, reaching for the brunette to hold his breath as he flinched back. "Ban it's ok wha—"

"Answer my God damned question! Where!"

"That guy that helped us in the fortress, told me it'd help against what Korlera did to you. Said it'd protect me."

Ban's face visibly paled, sweat dribbled down his chin. Finally it all dawned on him, the lightning quick movements, the soft touches, the caresses, the lips. His hand snapped to his mouth covering it as his eyes widened. The smell, the voice . . .

He scrambled off the cushions, tripping numerous times before clearing to solid ground and dashing through the scented mist, knocking aside the cloths, the ribbons, the magic. His body collapsed against the door and Shido's hands were on his trembling figure while he wrenched the door open. An arm went around his waist supporting him which he gladly clung to as he tried racing down the small stairwell connecting one level of Maria's house to the balcony of the upper. His eyes were snapping frantically around, ignoring the voices he heard lifting through the previously soft conversation to stop dead, eyes narrowed and furious.

"What is this!"

Numerous pairs of confused eyes glanced around questioningly, but they weren't important. He didn't even see them. His fists tightened, aura spiking and in the back of his mind he hoped Shido would step away.

"You—you're not . . . who the fuck are you!"

The man's piercing green eyes lowered slowly. "Ban . . ." he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, brushing slowly step by step into the dim candlelight, watching the brunette's fury melt and turn into hope then fear. _No not that._ "Its alright . . . its me."

"Yamato . . ." Tears slipped down his cheeks. "No . . ." he shook his head to collapse back into Shido's strong arms, hands raising to his head. "No its not . . . you're—you're lying!" His angry sapphires snapped up to the man before jumping up and pushing him backwards. "Get Out!"

"Ban . . ."

"**I SAID GET **_OUT__**!"**_ He shrieked, a pulse of power blasting through the house. His breaths were stuttering free as he glared at the man, before mesmerizing sapphire rolled and he collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh boy, God I loved writing that. I really wore my heart on my sleeve for this one. The moments between Ban and Shido, I almost made myself cry a couple times cause poor Shido, to find out he indeed loves you but cannot act on it because he loves Ginji more. **OUCH**! I almost feel like a meanie to have to do that to him, but oh well. Muwhahahah, I'm evil XD. And the whole volunteering to save him be damned his own life and safety in order to bring him back from the brink of death! SUPER SHIDO! I also had fun making Emishi go all nutso on *cough cough Yamato!* Oh yeah XD muwhahahah, I'm so glad some of you caught on to who it was. So proud of you all *clapping excitedly* Ok, so something to look forward to in the next chapter, I'll be kinda going back over a bit of this chaptie cause I'm gonna do the point of view of all the people that were waiting nervously for Shido to rescue yummy Ban. Again I'm excited XD. Oh, and just a precaution, there will be a very hardcore lemon coming up here soon. What! What do you expect, Ginji gets Ban back what would you be doing! Hahah. Ok, heading out my friends, please leave a friendly little review and check out my NEW fanfic its Weiss Kreuz and all about Aya(Ran) and Schuldich can prolly be considered as the secondary main character. Well byes XD


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note:** Alright so this update took longer than I had expected, for that I'm deeply sorry guys. I've been distracted by other things and hadn't written for a while. Nonetheless, here is the much awaited update. It backtracks and explains the last chapter, giving other point of views. I'll let you get to it then, enjoy and review to your hearts desire =)

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing in this chaptie, and yes a bit hot under the collar male on male

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**31**

* * *

_**Maria's viewpoint **_

* * *

Her breath eased heavily past her lips as she watched the Beast Master leisurely applying his touch to the trembling brunette. Her tongue peeked out to caress the severely dry flesh as he entwined their hands, his pale gaze sealing before leaning forward, his lips brushing the sweaty forehead to trail toward icy trembling lips. She said a small prayer, fingers tightening against her thighs. The next few minutes, maybe hours were going to be extremely difficult as demonstrated by the invisible slash that whipped from Shido's abdomen to left shoulder. She winced and cringed as he cried out, collapsing to his knees to scream at the hole breaking through his back, narrowly missing his spine. She covered her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the Maryuudo suck in a deep breath and steady himself over Ban's unmoving, unchanged figure.

"He's not strong enough to endure this." The man's deep voice stated with a monotone echo as a blow landing on Shido's face nearly threw him across the room.

She lowered her fingers from her trembling lips slowly, her head shaking, "You are wrong. People do unimaginable things every day in the name of love. Shido is strong, his will is strong. He's determined to save Ban . . . he will save Ban. Its all we can hope for."

"Hope." The word bit condescendingly through the man's lips. "You know very well that you wouldn't have to rely on such a feeble thing if you'd just let me handle this."

"You must think me a fool," her gaze drifted slowly off to the side of the room, narrowing where he lingered in the shadows. "I know what you are . . . _But_ what I know not is what you could possibly want with the boy."

"I want nothing . . . I am here to give."

"Really . . ." her dark eyes turned as a hiss rumbled through Shido's lips. "What?"

"That is between me and Ban."

"I am his guardian—"

"Fine job of that you've been accomplishing."

She spun, her skirt and hair fanning out like a lunging predator. "Do not patronize me boy! I could incinerate you on the spot and not have to worry my little head over whatever matter you think you will be allowed to discuss with Ban. If you wish to remain in my house you will start answering questions."

"Witch do not think you hold power over me!" Two glowing emerald orbs burned through the fabric of the darkness as he vacated his shadows to stand before her, their combating magic causing a ripple of light to cascade through the room. "I answer to myself and Ban alone. If I decide to speak it'll be to him. He alone will have meaning for the explanation. I mildly respect you Maria Noches, you are a remarkable witch, but I'll not be judged by you simply because I will not warrant my actions or reasons for being here. If you want to know, I'm here for Ban. I have returned to ensure Korlera is sent back to the burning pits of hell to endure the torment of a thousand angry gods over the span of a lifetime not yet determined. I am here to protect Ban from the cruel biting hands of fate and ensure no more harm will befall him as it has beneath your watchful eyes. Not even the sun will cast a mark upon his skin unless he wills it to be. Ban is my reason. Simply him."

She inhaled slowly, letting her temper cool and with it the challenge. "I see . . . I know I cannot fully understand—but I believe you don't intend him harm. The fire I see in you for just uttering Korlera Erie's name is evidence enough for me that you are at least on our side." Her gaze drifted toward the door as she heard slightly raised voices. "It's time for us to leave. We can do no more than wait for Shido to bring him home—or fall with him. We are no longer welcome."

She slid past him, ignoring his heavy sigh to jerk the door open, her watchful gaze centered upon him as he brushed through the dark room to step out onto the little balcony wrapping above the first floor. She held back the urge to glance slowly back into the room as she heard the ripping of flesh and quiet groans of the Beast Master.

_Stay strong Shido . . . we're counting on you._ She sealed the door carefully.

* * *

_**Paul's viewpoint **_

* * *

He couldn't say what had driven him to do as he was currently. Didn't know what had caused his stomach to turn and blood to boil with agonizing anger. All he could say was he knew something wasn't right. Something had gone wrong. Someone had done something. He didn't waste time questioning his instincts, they'd always been right, which worried him as he snatched his coat off a peg to throw it around his back, arms slinging quickly into the sleeves. It would mean something was terribly wrong with Ban.

And so now, storming toward Marias as he was, it was painstakingly simple to sense the foreboding aura pulsing throughout the entirety of the tiny shop the instant he stepped inside. The air was thick with tension, each face he came nearer to had it etched on each line and muscle of their youthful faces. He ignored the unfamiliar faces and instead marched straight toward the chair topped by familiar spiky blonde locks. The sight within wasn't something he could say he'd ever have liked to see but dire circumstance can't be avoided nor can the reactions they cause. He drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady himself.

"Ginji." He hadn't really expected no response, but the slight bob of the blonde spikes signified he was at least acknowledged. "Talk to me kid, what's going on?" He lowered slowly, creating a better viewpoint to see the slight red ting in the usually bright happy eyes.

A deep breath filled the boy, expanding his broad chest. "I'm useless . . ." Ginji whispered, "Why can I not protect him . . . why can't I keep him safe? Should it really be this difficult?" He turned his limp hands slowly, staring into his empty palms. "They look like strong hands . . . so why shouldn't I be able to hold on . . ." he clinched his hands and bowed his head. "Why do I let this happen to him?"

"We never let anything happen Ginji," he remarked while reaching forward to grasp a trembling fist, "as much as I hate to admit there are some things we are incapable of stopping. Through all my years it's still something I've never accepted but have to realize I can't do anything about. But don't let yourself be dragged down Ginji . . . its hard making your way back out if you sink too far."

The blonde sniffled softly to hoist his head, blinking to fight back the tears. "You're right . . ." his breath quivered uncontrollably. "I know you're right . . . it's just so hard Paul." He wiped at his eyes as they refused to dry. "And it shouldn't be. I shouldn't have any problems keeping him safe. I should be able to—I should destroy anything that threatens him."

"You're not invincible Ginji . . . you're not all powerful."

"I should be," he growled. "For Ban I should."

"Hey," he grasped the trembling chin to direct Ginji's still watery gaze to his concealed one. "Ban needs you to be you . . . he's struggling right now yes, but he'd never want you being anything other than yourself Ginji. You are enough. Don't you ever forget that." He drew his glasses away slowly, allowing the blonde for the first time ever to see his unique eyes. "Now. What's going on?"

* * *

_**Emishi's viewpoint **_

* * *

He felt suffocated, confined in a dreadfully small space, plastic wrapped about his face canceling out his feeble cries for help while the life was slowly painfully sucked out. He shivered at the creeping sensations playing on his spine, absentmindedly rubbing at the goose bumps that rose across his bare arms to hug himself tightly while hunching together into a protective ball. The heavy breaths of Makubex and Sakura were ringing in his ears, how they'd managed to drift to sleep during this chaos he couldn't fammoth. He felt slightly envious. What he'd give to drift away from this reality . . . Neither of them had actually faced the troublesome agony of a hunted murderous past. And though he wasn't anywhere near an expert on the subject like Shido with the rivalry between his and that insect clan or heaven forbid this witchery shit that Midou had to deal with, he could still understand on a small degree. Very small.

He was assaulted by yet another shiver attack. His breath quivered on its exit as he lifted his bright eyes to glance across the room toward Ginji. He may be older than the blonde but he'd always looked up to him. For everything that he was as the Bloody Joker, everything as the last Rouran descendant, some part of him, the child that had wanted something better than the terrible past he hailed from, Emishi knew he'd always wanted to be like the legendary ruler of the Volts. Strong, independent, charismatic, intelligent . . . beautiful. So seeing him like this, wrapped in despair, devastated Emishi. He wanted desperately to cheer up the chibi, to see that bright smile on his so young face. Even back in the Limitless Fortress the seldom times he'd smile as Raitei was enchanting. But these past years since Ban had come into their lives, taking Ginji away and freeing him of his misery, everyone had hated the brunette for it at the time, but it had saved Ginji. There was hardly ever a time the blonde wasn't smiling or laughing. It was amazing how his idol's very mood was depicted on the wellbeing of the brunette. If only to ensure Ginji was happy again, he'd do whatever it took to help protect Midou. Whatever.

He was on the edge of pushing from his chair, readying to assist the old café owner on trying to cheer up the blonde when the outside door swung open, freezing cold air filling the stuffy on edge shop.

* * *

_**Himiko's viewpoint**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night; she'd just finished her boring pointA to pointB job and was handing over the expensive trinket she'd been hired to transport when her gut clenched. She'd gone numb, didn't feel the client taking the object from her hands or her fingers closing automatically around the envelope of her payment. Her focus was entirely upon the feeling that had her muscles all tensing, spine rupturing painfully and eyes widening in dread. Not a word was uttered as she spun to walk briskly to her bike, sprinted the last few feet to leap upon the leather seat, ignoring her helmet to start the ignition, it roared loudly through the otherwise quiet night.

She sped through the city, driven by a craze she couldn't entirely understand beyond the desire to charge forward, to destroy, to protect. Her heart was racing, her blood thick in her veins, throbbing as it pounded hard against her ears. It was Ban. He was in trouble. Her foot pushed further into her accelerator. She'd never forgive herself for allowing this to wiggle its way into his already agonized life. Part of her had considered leaping from her bike, but she thought better of it and slowed, shut off the ignition and leapt clear to race toward where she didn't even know, but she could sense him inside. His aura was thick with tension, spikes of agony that had her skin crawling and teeth grinding guiltily. Her hands slammed against the dark polished wood, tore at the knob to swing the door open, not fazed by the freezing air she was allowing within as she charged forward.

"Ginji!" Slightly she prayed he'd not incinerate her on the spot. "What's going on, is Ban ok?" Her hands grasped onto his shirt, her eyes wide in panic. "Did Korlera do something to him, did she hurt him! Ginji please tell me! Is Ban ok!"

The blonde seemed startled by her outburst, she'd caught him completely off guard, it looked as though tears were still on the edge of his eyes. He sniffed to steady his voice and grasped her shaking hands.

"Yes, and no . . . Shido's trying to help him—"

"Shido? Why aren't you doing anything, shouldn't you be doing it? Why's Shido with him, where is he, where's Ban!"

Paul said something she ignored. How the hell was she supposed to calm down with what she'd felt halfway across town? How the hell did she feel that in the first place . . . had he called out to her? No, he'd never do that. It would've worried her and he wouldn't have wanted that. So how . . .

"It's complicated Himiko." Ginji stated while prying her hands off.

Complicated? What the hell is that supposed to mean, is that supposed to suffice as an answer! No fucking way was she gonna take such a bullshit response!

"Well make it uncomplicated! Tell me what's going on, what happened to Ban!"

"You're not in any position to demand anything from Ginji, Himiko. Or did you forget you're the cause of all this shit!"

She partially ignored the café owner til the last remark. Her angry eyes turned toward him. "Shut up. You don't know anything!"

"Are you going to deny that you didn't set him up for Korlera to take advantage of? You stupid selfish girl, he only gave up to her because she held your stupid ass prisoner!"

"Stop it!" Ginji snarled to push them both back. "Ban is up there dying don't you even start fucking fighting! Himiko it is your fault, but not this time. I was the one that had him come back inside Mugenjou, I was the one that didn't protect him from Kory and A'Sirus. I'm responsible alright."

Her lip was curled, her dark eyes smoldering. She jerked her gaze to the floor. "You don't deserve him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I said you don't deserve him!" She shouted into his face. "He ends up in so much trouble just because of you! How many times has he come close to dying in these past few weeks, huh . . . how bout over the years you've known each other!" Ginji was staring at her awestruck; Paul was saying something nasty which she ignored again. "You're absolutely worthless! All that power you and your dumbass friends brag about amounts to nothing doesn't it . . . you can't protect Ban! He'd be better off if you'd just fucking die!" She snarled to grunt when she was suddenly struck so hard she stumbled to the side.

* * *

_**Ginji's point of view**_

* * *

It hurt; so dreadfully much. It was unbearable. Holding the guilt of the responsibility wasn't enough, knowing he wouldn't get better due to his desire to ensure his safety wasn't enough, being rendered incapable of doing anything wasn't enough, but realizing that his lover had practically made it so Shido alone would be the only one capable of rescuing him was what was killing him.

Sakura had tried to offer him help, Paul had come and was trying to do the same, but he couldn't bring himself out of the depressing state he'd fallen into. He was Ginji Amano, the legendary Raitei, leader of the Volts, Ruler of Mugenjou. Powerful, assertive, held an authority that would be obeyed no matter what . . . so why was he so useless in the singular matter that meant everything to him. Ban was everything, his entire world, the reason to continue living. He knew without him he'd likely go on a rampage that would create such a devastating blow on the world it'd take millenniums to recover from.

He was a bit more relatively aware as Himiko arrived, though he'd soon wish she hadn't. She was hysterical, throwing out accusations and demands that he couldn't focus on fast enough before Paul and her threw themselves into a snarling battle that could turn into a war with how on edge everyone was currently. Maybe he should've let them go at it rather than intervened. She turned her anger on him again, stabbed him painfully with her harsh true words. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. So he stood there taking it, fighting back the self-loathing when an impossibly strong grip fell to his shoulder, pulling him slightly back before Himiko was struck, practically punched with the force that she spun slightly. She turned her dazed face back, anger filling it for a moment as she demanded angrily what he was wondering as well. Who hit her?

"How dare you." The man whispered, his voice calm and quiet though boiling with a rage that had everyone surrounding shivering in fear. "After everything, all you've both experienced, all you've both suffered . . . you'd wish for such a thing again! You'd cause him such misery again, damn another person to such a miserable end! Would you!"

Ginji blinked in bafflement as he stared up at the raven haired man, dark angry creases in his expression as he glared at the tiny girl who looked as though she were seeing a ghost. He glanced slowly back toward Himiko, watching her mouth pop open and closed speechlessly to utter a single disbelieving name quietly before a sudden bellow had everyone's attention turning toward the door swinging open upstairs. A beautiful set of sapphires beamed out from the darkness.

* * *

Ban's eyes were wide, frantic as he held himself braced in the doorframe, muscles coiled and trembling, sweat pouring off his lean figure. His head shook disbelievingly. He slipped forward, staggering as his weight was too much and forced sounds of protest throughout the room. He grunted softly as he was suddenly caught and pulled upright, cradled against Shido's raspy though strong chest, protective arms snaking around his slim waist, supporting him for the short trip down the stairs.

"What the hell is this!" He demanded angrily, voice thick and heavy with exhaustion, scratchy from hoarseness. The question raised confusion and everyone seemed to look around within it. It didn't matter though, none of the others mattered, just the dark haired man turning slowly toward him, piercing green eyes making his body tremble in many ways he wished it weren't. "Who the fuck are you!"

He slipped slowly from within the circle Paul, Himiko, and Ginji had formed around him, stepping into small wisps of light and causing the brunette's breaths to escalade drastically, his face altering from bafflement to horror. So changed but still so beautiful. His voice was measured, calm. "Ban. You know who I am."

He stepped further back into Shido's support, his head shaking desperately. "No. I know you think I should know who you are thanks to who you look like—"

"Ban."

His breath stuttered on the quick inhale, his head continued to shake. "No . . ." he clung to Shido, eyes pinching tightly in denial. "No! It's impossible, you're lying—You're Lying!" His sapphires, darkened with utter rage, snapped back open. "You're a fucking asshole. How dare you—you—" he growled while breaking free to push at the man's chest, attempting to push him backwards to instead stumble as the man hardly budged. His eyes grew wide and breath hitched as the strong arm caught him, the expensive material of the jacket causing him to panic. "Don't touch me! Let go!"

Everyone had remained in a daze til that desperate cry. Everyone save for Shido. His tense arm was pushing beneath the man's chin, pale eyes burning as he dislodged Ban from his grasp, collecting the trembling brunette while Paul and Ginji grabbed the man and tugged him backwards.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Himiko protested while pulling Ginji away.

"Just who's fucking side are you on!" Emishi snarled while Shido stepped back with Ban holding desperately to his broad chest.

"You don't understand," she started to grunt as Ginji twisted her arm back to free himself. "Ouch, Ginji wait."

"I don't need to understand," he hissed to push Himiko toward a set of cushions before turning back to the man, electricity arching over his figure.

"Everyone stop!" Maria's voice boomed through the shop, commanding exactly what was demanded. "Honestly . . ." she grumbled, eyeing each individual from her spot on the last step. "Stop this this instant . . . there will be some explaining to do but I will not be allowing you to tear each other's heads off while in my house!"

"Get him out!" Ban shouted to twist around and glare at the witch. "Get him out now!"

The sight of his despair was like wrenching her arm clear of its socket then ripping it off entirely. She'd not seen such an expression since before his teenage years. "Ban . . ."

"No!" He snarled. "Don't Maria! Don't."

"I think we should—"

"Hush Shido." She commanded to glance toward the man Himiko was leaping up beside once more. "There has been a lot to deal with these last couple of weeks . . . from Korlera's return, to communing with the pagan gods and seeking out Asclepius," her gaze whipped toward Ban. "You cannot continue on like this, your body cannot handle much more of this stress, your heart cannot endure it either. You will destroy yourself Ban. Now, I am sick and tired of not having answers, the holes in this tale are ending as of this moment. You will tell me who he is, or you will tell me who you are before I lose my temper!"

"What?" Himiko gasped to glance slowly from one person to the next. "You've got to be kidding? You mean you guys—"

He lifted his arm free of her tight hold, silencing her while his eyes remained where they'd been since the catastrophe had begun. Ban was glaring at him, trying with every fiber of his being to continue hating him, but he saw the slight crack in his tight lips, saw the quiver in his soft skin, saw the gathering tears at his entrancing sapphires' edge. He would not allow himself to believe it, he'd been hurt too many times and would never be able to survive the threat this lie could bring to his heart, but there was such a look of hope in every line and curve of his trembling figure. How desperately he wanted to reach out and hold him, to smooth his fingers into the dark hair, kiss away those tears and whisper whatever it took to calm his breaking heart.

"Ban . . ." The tension in the brunette coiled like a spring, "Let me explain."

"No!" He screamed. "I'm sick of all the lies and half truths!"

"Ban you need to listen—"

He whirled toward Maria. "I'm fucking tired of people thinking they can fucking decide what may be best for me . . . I don't need to fucking hear anything he has to say! Dead men shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Ban you ass." Himiko grit to pause as a hand lowered in front of her face.

"Any anger you have is warranted Ban. I can understand your skepticism but you can't deny what is before your very eyes. You of all should be able to see between the lines if there were any, only you can see the truth Ban. My appearance, my presence, my voice . . . Ban . . . it's no lie. There is no illusion."

"So I should believe it may be true because you say so?" Ban sneered, his brows tightening. "Fuck you."

He stared into the angry beautiful sapphires. "Ban. It is me."

"Whatever!" He snarled. "Get out!"

"I can't—"

"You don't have a choice, now fucking get out!"

"Ban hold on one damn moment!" Maria thundered to push through to grasp his chilled arm. "Stop being such a brat and tell me what the hell is going on! Who is he!"

"Can't you tell?" Ginji exhaled heavily while all the attention was directed toward him. "It's pretty obvious . . . their reactions make it pretty simple to understand. Himiko's, his . . . yours." His eyes stared directly into Ban's wide sapphires. "Why can't you just say it?"

Ban's breath flooded through him as a calm resolve descended on him. The trembles, the aches, every coherent thought, all feeling vacated his body, leaving him numb. Cold. So very cold. He took a step backwards. Then another. And another. To suddenly spin. Slipping clear of all supportive arms, all protesting calls. He simply ran. From all worry, all concern. Knocked all the beaded tendrils aside, tore down the sheer drapes in his path, booted aside all the colorful cushions to break a door loose from its hinges while attempting to escape. A call drifted up through the shop as he stumbled out into the night, ignoring the shouts while driving his exhausted body forward in an attempt to run away from everything. He slipped on the scattered trash to brace his hands against the cold alley walls, stumbling and slipping several more feet on his conquest to avoid falling. Managed to round one corner and then hiss as his exhausted body betrayed him. A grunt bit through his clinched teeth as his knees beat into the solid ground, his quivering breath causing pockets of steam to rise through the dark night as the freezing unforgiving rain beat ruthlessly against him. His hand slipped off the stone wall he'd tried to use as a crutch when he heard the soft leisurely approaching footsteps.

"I can't be for you what you want . . ." He stared down at the ground, down at each of his sprawled trembling fingers. "I've tried—" His head twisted to the side as he closed his eyes. "God how I've tried . . . but I cannot change what I am." His hands curled into fists as his brows furrowed, "And I was a fool to think I could."

He gasped as khaki covered knees suddenly plummeted to the ground in front of him, puddles of water from the pavement turning the material a milky chocolate. His sapphires sprang up to stare into the solemn expression upon his lover's face, watching the smooth muscles tense as he set his jaw firmly. A deep breath eased into the blonde as he reached forward, delightfully warm flesh caressing the frozen face in front of him.

"I didn't ask you to be something you weren't to please me Ban . . ." Ginji whispered softly.

His face constricted into a jumble of confused creases. "But I—" he blinked as his partner's fingers covered his lips.

Ginji shook his head slowly. "Ban. It does not matter. None of it. Not the loves you have abandoned. Not the hopes you have crushed. Not even the lives you have ended." His hands were cradling Ban's face, fingers catching every tear leaking across the surface of the brunette's cold skin. He set his forehead to Bans, who closed his eyes with a soft whimper. "I will keep you. For all the good. For all the bad."

Ban's breath stuttered out on a shaky exhale. "Gin . . ." his hands lifted slowly to grasp hold of the blonde's shirt, pulling desperately. "I can't . . ."

"Yes you can," he breathed softly on the freezing skin, forcing a moan through Ban's lips. "You can do anything you want Ban . . . without feeling guilty over it." He was drawing the shivering figure up against himself when Ban suddenly tensed, "don't fight me." Ginji sternly yet softly ordered. "Don't fight us."

Ban blinked against the drops of rain slipping across his face. "You do not know what you're asking."

"I already told you," Ginji breathed softly to stoop, lips caressing Ban's neck and forcing him to tip his head with the movement. "It doesn't matter. I want you."

A rasp tore through Ban's lips and his face flushed at the nipping teeth and journeying hands on his trembling body. The cold was leisurely being pushed aside and an all too familiar heat began to settle within its place.

"But—why?"

A hand slid down Ban's arm, tracing each soft inch of skin, every swell of muscle til his fingers dipped down to entwine with each of his partners. "I need a reason . . ." He hoisted the paler hand slowly, pressing it against his lips to massage it gently while his gaze flicked to stare at Ban and his uncomprehending expression. "Well. Let me just say, it has nothing to do with how beautiful you are. It is not the alluring softness of your touch," he pulled Ban's hand from his lips to lean forward, sliding his mouth against Bans. "It is not your intoxicating taste . . ." Ban's hand dropped quickly to the pavement, Ginji's settling on top his as he came nearer, "It is not the desire that runs through me like a violent thunderstorm. Nor is it the warmth that comes with your presence." His fingers brushed back through Ban's chocolate hair to hook around his skull. "It isn't that you can make me feel completely safe and protected in the worst of circumstances. It has nothing to do with the tears or laughs we've shared. It is just simply you. There is no need for a reason. I love you. I want you. I just do. You are the most caring, gentle human being I have ever met . . . even when the world pushes you to be the opposite. What happened in your past is the past. Everything that had happened or was done by you has its own reasons and excuses." His hand wrapped tightly around Bans. "But you don't need to carry it with you anymore."

"Ginji."

"Just give up." His hand swept over Ban's hip, fingertips curling to drag across the soaked pants. "Your time's run out."

**TBC** . . .


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I've returned, hopefully for good =) I've gotten back into the swing of writing my stories, so I'm super excited. I've got some making up to do, I've really left ya guys hanging so I'm deeply sorry. Im working out RL and I'll be definately be using my outlets again. So you get more updates hehe. I know this update was long, but it'll TOTALLY be worth the wait. The long awaited reunion of Ban and Ginji peeps! Ok, so enjoy. Too excited to say much else, please leave me a review or hi at the end if you can, REALLY need to hear from you guys to help boost my esteem again. Love ya all bunches.

**Warnings:** bit anxty, and oh yes **LEMON!** HOT MALExMALE, EAT YOUR HEARTS OUT MY FRIENDS!

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**32**

The rain was unending, falling down upon the city in blinding chilling sheets, awaiting the moment to drown the unfortunate with its sweet enticing song. Nightly lights blurred in its onslaught, blearing shades of red of green across the black pavement. Screams of thunder erupted, blinding streaks of lightning presiding their cries.

The muscles throughout his arm tensed as he nudged the cracked door open further, slipping with the freezing breeze into the intended warmth and safety of the dwelling. A deep breath slipped free of his already tense lungs, the weight of his volatile furious thoughts adding the discomforting pressure. The slight weight in his arms continued to go unnoticed. He slipped through the tendrils of beads, blinked against the puffs of sweet scented aromas, traversed the billions of cushioned pillows littering the floors to pause. The ancient witch stood before him, sweat pouring down her dark skin, patches of her long hair soaked and clinging to her clammy body, wise eyes clouded with a mother's worry.

"Ginji."

He blinked slowly. Let his dry lips part while lowering his gaze to the huddled form in his arms. A tremor ran beneath the surface of his pearly skin. He shivered and with a nearly unheard whimper pressed closer.

"He is terribly weak. Exhausted." His dark eyes lifted to stare within Maria's as dark depths. "May he stay. Here."

"Of course," Maria nodded to reach a hand toward the brunette. She hesitated midway. Her brows furrowed as she instead used the hand to gesture toward the stairwell. "This way."

"Gin."

He paused on the first step.

Shido swallowed before taking a step closer. "Is he . . . will he be ok?"

He stared ahead, blinking slowly. "No."

All eyes stared after the young emperor, watching him follow Maria slowly up the stairs, Ban's limp form all but unseen within the protective arms of his lover.

A door was quickly pushed open, Maria's long hair fanning Ginji's entry. His dark eyes surveyed the room for any kind of danger. All that greeted him was a dresser that looked more like an antiquity and a quite large though plain bed, another door and fair sized window adored the homely room. The smallest of smiles touched Ginji's lip, the simplicity was too uncommon for Maria's eccentric tastes, meaning that this room may have been Ban's at one time. He didn't waste any time with hesitations, he passed through the room's threshold and brushed straight toward the bed, taking immense care to lower the precious being within his arms onto the mattress. He situated each long limb carefully to leisurely lift his hand, resting it upon the fist still clinging to his shirt.

Slightly disgruntled, Maria reemerged, bundle of cloth beneath one arm, a slender case in the other. She paused as her eyes centered upon the bed.

Ginji's dark eyes were like liquid warmth, radiating unending love and a depth of devotion unable to be measured. His lips eased open a fraction, eyes lowering softly all while he leaned closer toward his shivering partner. The brush of his warm lips against his partner's chilled ones released an electric charge that even Maria could feel, her cheeks flushed at the gentle though excessively intimate touch and she turned her back to them quickly in embarrassment. Dazed, groggy sapphires peered blankly at the blonde looming above them to flutter closed at the soft caress slipping across his cheek. A deep breath filled every crevice of Ginji's being bringing with it the sweet scent of his beloved as he gently cradled Ban's face. He watched the dazed eyes slowly settle closed once more, a deep breath filling Ban's being before he went still with slumber. Ginji's hand reached out, resting lightly on the cold cheek, caressing the soft skin. He exhaled slowly while leaning back, his gaze drifting toward Maria then to the bundle in her arms. Not a word was exchanged, he turned back to his lover, slipped his hands along his hips and gently began removing the soaked clothing from his shivering partner. Maria was at his side, taking the soggy garment from his hands while he continued soothing circles on Ban's shivering skin, letting small pulses of electricity dance on his fingertips, warming the chilled skin. A deep breath shuttered through Maria's throat as she drew the clothes to her chest, watching as Ban's trembles slowly began to cease. Ginji slid his hand down Ban's face, dark chocolate eyes focused on the peaceful countenance. Her heart swelled as she watched Ginji pull the sheets up around Ban, tucking them in slightly while leaving a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Stay with him."

She swallowed sickly but nodded nonetheless. Her dark eyes watched him rise slowly off the bed, gaze remaining on Ban for a brief moment before he glanced at her. A shiver crept down her spine as his dark eyes bore through her, quivered as he finally turned to brush through the room. Light poured briefly in from the hall before the room was again plunged into darkness.

He brushed across the hall, fingers flexing and curling as he took each step one after the other, the instability of his temper flaring the closer he came to the small huddle of friends. A long steady breath filled his lungs as he paused at the base of the steps, his dark eyes centered on Paul and Shido as they stepped toward him.

He breathed slowly. "I don't have answers . . . so don't ask." His gaze lowered before hoisting to Paul. "I understand if you want to stay . . . I imagine Maria wouldn't turn you away but I don't know. I don't." He shook his head. "Things are not going to be ok for a while. Not til we can get that witch off his ass . . ."

"Is he awake?"

"No." Ginji stated flatly. He held Paul's gaze before the elder man sank into a chair, hands brushing up through his hair to just cradle his head. Inhaling deeply he peered toward his best friend; his eyes slipping across the blood and gashes marring the Maryuudo's flesh. "Thank you Shido. Thank you for saving him."

"After all I've done it's the least I could do." Shido cleared his throat to grasp Ginji's shoulder. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know. He's asleep right now." He lifted his eyes finally to peer at Shido's face. "Shido . . . I . . ." he glanced slowly toward Makubex, Sakura, and Emishi.

Following the blonde's gaze, Shido exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. "I'll check with Madoka. There's plenty of room at her place."

Ginji's head bowed. "I'm sorry."

Hooking the trembling chin, Shido hoisted the boy's face. "Gin. Don't. Its ok. We'll take everything one step at a time. I'll get ahold of Toshiki and Masaki, check up on how Juubei and Kazuki are doing and we're gonna make a stand." He wiped the tears on the tanned face. "You just worry about that pest upstairs. Get him standing on his own 2feet again. We're gonna get through this. Keep your chin up."

"I am really sorry." He sniffled to wipe at his eye. "I shouldn't be this weak."

"It's not weakness to be concerned about someone you love." He grasped the bowing shoulders. "You have suffered through so much torment Ginji, just bear a lil more. We're gonna take that witch down."

"I'm not strong enough," he peered up at Shido, shook his head angrily. "I'm not strong enough to protect him."

"Don't doubt yourself now when it really counts." Shido scowled, "you will find the strength when you need it. For now . . . just hang onto him with everything you got." He touched the blonde's chest. "Everything you need is right in here . . . Ban already knows it."

He inhaled deeply, nodding weakly before rubbing at his eyes again. "Thank you."

"Perk up . . . Ban feeds on your energy. Smile." His hazy eyes smiled at the weak grin Ginji hoisted. "There you are."

A chuckle breezed through Ginji's lips raising the cloudy mood instantly from all his friends weighted hearts. He shuddered softly while grasping Shido's arm, nodding before glancing slowly toward Himiko and the man claiming to be her brother, the man that at one moment in time had possibly been Ban's lover. His mask rose once more as he slipped carefully between Shido and Paul, passing through the room to pause before—Yamato Kudo.

His dark green eyes lowered slowly before unveiling once more. "Ginji Amano."

His fists curled. "I do not know whether you are on our side, I don't know if you are on their side, I don't know whether you are you or just another of their—Kory's—tricks to hurt Ban . . . but I know that you saved his life. For that, thank you." His dark eyes lifted to hold Yamato's entrancing gaze. "But your presence is indirectly causing him harm. He cannot accept the truth, the lie. I don't know which it really is. But just looking at you, thinking about you. He's agonized by your memory."

A deep breath slipped through Yamato's lips. Slowly he uncrossed his arms to slip his hands into his coat pockets. "I understand. I'll go. But Amano . . . if you are unable to protect him. I will come for him."

"You won't." Ginji exhaled while watching the witch walk toward the exit.

"Ginji."

"Get out." His eyes sealed.

Himiko's lips trembled as she glanced toward the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't—"

Ginji turned to peer at her. "Himiko . . . nothing you say holds any meaning to me. You hurt the only person in the world I care about. While he may be willing to forgive you I'll tell you right now, you'll get no such sympathy from me. If you come anywhere near us—I'll kill you." He stared at her baffled expression for a second before turning and starting back up the stairs. "Paul, Shido, I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"Ginji."

He paused to glance down at Shido.

"We'll never be far away."

A smile lifted to Ginji's lips, he nodded softly before turning to begin climbing again.

Leaning against the wall to glance slowly toward the approaching blonde, Maria pushed against her curls to smile as Ginji's face clouded. "He's fine. And he's awake."

His eyes brightened. "He's—" he peered at the door uncertainly to tense as Maria touched his arm.

"Go sweetie . . . there is nothing standing between you two now. Go." She cupped his cheek gently.

He glanced at her to inhale shakily. "Maria. Thank you, for everything."

"No. Thank you. You've made him begin to live again sweetie, I owe you so much. He smiles. He laughs. All because of you." She pushed him gently toward the door. "Go."

His temper had gotten the better of him and yet again it had come back to bite him painfully in the ass. He should not have come out of the room, should have just let himself be held in Shido's arms and ignored the fucking talisman. His eyes widened. Slowly he rolled, pushing his numb limbs to rise slowly, dragging a sheet with him across the room. The night was cold, his skin shivered on his aching bones. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on the sheet and dragged it slowly up around his shoulders. He inhaled deeply while approaching the floor length window, staring out past the balcony into the enveloping darkness. Intensely dark, he sighed. Like his thoughts. His fingers twitched as he released them from the sheets cocoon to reach out to the misty glass, cringing slightly as the cold material sent a pulse through his veins. Shame was an emotion he'd become intimately familiar with, it'd been an unwanted partner for partially his entire existence. He raised his eyes to the starless skies, searched the black void for some answer, some clue. There would be none forthcoming. He'd fucked up his life too many times; it was retribution returning for him. His fingers slipped down the glass slightly. He was in love with more than one person, lusted for more than one man. Man. His lips curled into a sneer as he bowed his head. He saw both their faces swimming in his mind, and His. Breaths became strained and his chest tightened. He sank into the window, stared out into the misty rain with agony while curling his fingers against the cold glass.

_Why . . . _

He inhaled shakily while shaking his head, brows creasing as he groaned, wincing in annoyance, in frustration. A slither of light crept slowly into the bedroom, reaching out across the dark carpet to rise up Ban's still figure. His eyes slipped open slowly. He blew out his breath while pulling himself off the window, staring at the glassy surface a moment before turning toward the door. A silhouette stood within the threshold, shadowed by the dim outward lights within the hall and dark nothingness within the bedroom. His breaths leisurely began to shorten, became labored as his mind strayed, journeying to the blistering beat of the rain, journeying to strong warm hands caressing his skin, returning to the excitement, returning to the lips that had left exploratory kisses on his eager straining body. A surge of light danced across the silhouette, the electricity crackling and sizzling in the silent dark. He sensed the change.

His hand slid slowly off the doorknob, each tanned finger flexing and curling as he lifted his feet and began to cross the room, glowing chocolate eyes remaining locked on the brunette. A breath eased through him as he watched him turn fully toward him, watched several steps take him backwards as he advanced. He paused a foot or so before him as he slid back against the wall, dark sapphires peering at him uncertainly. There was guilt in those entrancing depths, shame, sorrow, fear. A long breath eased through Ginji's being as he glanced slowly across Ban's. Slowly he peered once more to his waiting eyes.

Ban stilled as he felt Ginji's fingers stretching across the sheet to curl over the hand he was holding the sheet closed with. He shuddered as Ginji's fingers unwound the linen from his grasp, released several pants as it was lifted slowly away to be released. Watching the sheet flutter slowly, pooling around Ban's ankles, Ginji steadied himself as he let his eyes roam unobstructed over the lithe form of the one he loved desperately. Exhaling he lifted his gaze to find the faintest dusting of a blush on Ban's cheeks and his luminescent eyes averted. Again he steeled his nerve as he took a step closer, hand rising to apply the slightest pressure to Ban's chin, hoisting his face gently. Pale lids closed, thin lips slipped open to pant heavily, chest heaved.

"Ban."

His body tensed, pressed further against the wall. Ginji's eyes darkened as he felt the spike like it were a nuclear explosion. He was trying to fight the escalation of his desire. Carefully he moved in closer, reached out once more to slip his fingers up one pale cheek, caressing the tender skin before brushing up and back through the silken hair. He moved closer still, allowing his heat to seep forward, his power, his desire to melt into Ban's being.

"Ban." He leaned in, had his hand hovering near his face.

He gasped in reaction, trembled under Ginji's gaze.

"Do you want me to leave . . ."

His eyes snapped open, dark sapphires glowing in the dark. "No." He wheezed, his pants continuing when he reached out. "No don't."

A shiver rushed down Ginji's spine as Ban's hand grasped his skull, pulling him toward him as he came forward. Their lips smashed together, breaths becoming lost as their tongues darted out in eager reunion. Ban groaned wantonly while slipping his arms around Ginji's shoulders, pulling himself up against the blonde. Ginji's hands went further under his thighs, hoisting him entirely off the ground to butt him once more up against the wall, swallowing the small grunt Ban released with demand. Every curve of their bodies smashed together, every inch of themselves rubbed ferally together while their savage kiss deepened.

_Being without you . . . it was like Hell. But no more . . . you are mine _

"Don't let go," Ban moaned against Ginji's mouth, tightening his legs around the blonde's waist as he began to slip to grunt as he was entirely released and pressed up against the wall, held out before the dark chocolate gaze piercing through him. He shivered, tipped his head back as he stared at Ginji.

"Ban."

He leaned forward but Ginji maintained his distance.

"Who am I?" His brows tightened. "Who are we . . . what are we?" Ban stared at him, lips parting to fall wide as Ginji's mouth pressed against his throat, suckling the soft flesh, nipping til he cried out. "Can you tell me . . . can you tell me I'm not in a dream . . . Is this real?"

He slipped his arms up to encircle the tense shoulders, staring up at the ceiling a moment before letting his face fall forward into the cocoon of his arms, whispering almost too softly for Ginji to hear. "Ginji. Amano Ginji. Former resident of the Limitless Fortress' underbelly. Former leader of the Volts. Get Backer. I know you . . . I know. My partner . . ." his arms tightened, "my friend . . ." slowly his fingers moved out over Ginji's cheeks, his bright sapphires opening to stare with agonized longing into dark chocolates. "My lover."

Ginji grasped Ban's hips possessively. "My lover."

His thumbs continued their caress on the tanned cheeks before Ban sank nearer, his lips hovering near the blonde's as he exhaled deeply. "Only yours."

He blinked, held the words over his tongue, let them ring repeated through his head while studying Ban's rosied expression before pushing himself against his partner. Their lips came together, a deep moan escaping his brunette in excitement even before the fervor rekindled. Ginji pressed closer, smashing Ban entirely against the wall, desiring to feel every curve, every muscle, every limb against himself. His hands grasped Ban's face firmly, commanding a moan free as he slipped his tongue forward, invading his lover's mouth and driving him to sensual madness.

"I love you." Ban sighed into Ginji's mouth, pulling himself closer while letting his tongue dart after the blonde's teasing and taunting. "I love you so much . . ." he breathed while anchoring his arms over the strong shoulders in preparation for wrapping his slender legs around Ginji's hips. "Forgive me for being so stupid, for all my stupid mistakes . . . Ginji . . ." he paused as Ginji's fingers played back through his hair. His sapphires lowered as he simply stared down into his lovers face. Inhaling a deep breath while letting himself undulate, Ban sunk slowly down into his lover's arms. "This is where I belong . . . loved in your arms."

Ginji's eyes were glowing. He leaned up to gently take Ban's mouth with his own, caressing lip with lip before gently resting his hands on the cool cheeks, tongue easing slowly to kiss one soft lip, seeking entrance. One quickly granted. Hot breaths mingled as they drew each other closer.

"I love you." Ginji swore to wrap the strong back, lifting him fully into his arms before stepping back. "Nothing, no one has ever meant so much." He rested a knee onto the bed, balancing himself while laying Ban down in its enormous depths. Adoration crept through his eyes as he stared down at the glamorous creature beneath him, so willing and inviting. "I am going to make love to you tonight Ban." He hesitated with his next statement.

Ban's face softened. His hands reached up to cup his face, gently caressing it.

Steeling his nerve, Ginji leaned in, hands falling upon the slender body laid out enticingly beneath him. "Tonight . . . I will take you as mine."

Ban stared up into his bright eyes before exhaling deeply, his hands stroking back to wrap the blonde's neck, playing with the small blonde spikes at the base of his skull. "Everything I am, everything I'll ever be . . . is laid out before you. All I want . . ." his fingers ghosted back over a tanned cheek, "is right here."

A surge of electricity flickered across the blonde's skin, melting into Ban's body, setting his blood on fire and causing him to arch and curl around him in desire. He bent forward, nestling his face into Ban's neck, nibbling on his throat while grasping his sides and pulling him up into him. Roughly roaming, Ginji hands pressed down the smooth trembling sides, fingers dipping in the ridge of his ribs, tracing the swell of muscle on his stomach, on his abdomen reaching around his hips. He slid them slowly along the shifting hips, memorizing the velveteen softness before pressing a bit harder into his thigh, fingers crawling over the tensing flesh to glide down the sensitive inner sanctum of his legs.

"I love you." Ginji breathed against his throat while letting his fingers ghost along the edge of his anxiously shifting partner's scrotum.

Tears slipped down the sides of his face as he closed his eyes, exhaling shakily while tipping his head back in abandon. He rasped as Ginji's lips danced up his throat, up his chin, rushing across his cheeks, his nose, his forehead to close around his own lips, swallowing his desperate mewls and sobs. He hooked his legs around Ginji's, brushed his ankles along his calves, over his thighs to moan as hands pressed against them, pushing him flat on the bed. Electricity ran over the tips of Ginji's fingers, sending small pulses into Ban's blood, heightening his pleasure and eager demand as inch by inch his pale beautiful body was explored. His head fell slowly to the side, hot breaths panting into the pillows. His fingers stroked lazily against the cotton sheets; dragging at Ginji's stroking touches, pulling as teeth and lips applied pressure, fisting when his lover's hand sank between his thighs to remain.

"You are beautiful," Ginji breathed hotly against Ban's neck as he slid his fingers across his lover's length. Electricity sparked off his fingertips, causing a yelp to leap from Ban's lips, a yelp that turned into a growl. Inhaling as Ban's legs opened wider, pelvis rising and hips bucking in eager anticipation for what was to come next, Ginji pulled Ban's flaccid flesh into his hand and began to stroke very gently. One hand remained firmly on Ban's tensing and fidgeting thigh while the other massaged his lover's growing erection, varying pressure and brushing light occasional circles along the tip. He rubbed his hand down the quivering thigh, spreading his legs further to reach up and massage the smooth globes of his ass.

"Gin . . ." Ban breathed heavily as his leg was hoisted. Cold seeped across his rasping torso as his partner slid down, lips leaving kisses in his wake.

"I'm right here," he sighed while gently hoisting one of Ban's pearly legs over his shoulder, continuing his slow stroking on Ban's now intensely hard erection. "We're almost there . . . relax."

Before he could attempt to focus on what his lover was softly mumbling he felt his cheeks spread and a slick hot tongue enter his ass. He inhaled sharply and arched, alarmed by the foreign sensation and with a shuddering whine tried wriggling out of his partner's grasp. He was held firmly in place, Ginji's sparking hand pumping his hardened member more vigorously while probing deeper.

"Relax," Ginji commanded, his strokes becoming more insistent.

Ban spasmed with an uncontrolled groaning whine, his hips bucking weakly as he was unable to shift out from beneath his lover's weight. His fingers clawed at the sheets as he reached the breaking point, his penis straining in Ginji's hand, ready to burst at each long hot stroke.

"Please . . ." he moaned, hands slipping across the bed, tugging at the sheets, desperate for some sort of anchorage. He felt as though he were floating. Or sinking. "Gin . . . I can't . . . no more . . . now . . ."

His fingers were teasing his lover's entrance, gently stretching him before reapplying his tongue causing moans and hot desperate yelps to rasp through his twitching lover. The knuckles of three fingers were able to penetrate without any initial shock or hiss of pain from Ban when Ginji pushed the pearly leg off his shoulder, gliding up Ban's sweaty body to pull him to him, lips quickly seeking one another.

Ban moved against him, smoothing fingers along his pulsing biceps, rubbing thigh against thigh, hip against hip, curling his ankles around his calves. Ginji held his soft sides, refusing to release him almost like he were afraid he'd suddenly vanish, held him like his life depended on it. His lover's eager impatience eventually won out however as the brunette began to slip out from beneath him and rose, forcing him to do the same. His fingers were curling into his shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders before reaching back for the additional shirt. Ginji inhaled deeply as the room's chill washed over his bared torso. Leisurely he lowered his gaze to stare entranced into his partner's electric blue eyes.

_Can I truly be so blessed . . . _

Predicting the raging thoughts of his partner's frowning expression, Ban arched forward, single strong hand closing upon the base of his skull. A shudder followed the gasp escaping Ginji's unhinged mouth as his lover's talented lips fell upon his throat, nipping, sucking, devouring his sanity and leaving only the lust crazed desire. He pulled urgently on the smooth hips, dragging Ban in all his glory upon his lap, drawing him closer til he had to give up the conquest upon his throat. A purr rumbled through Ginji, the hungry sound vibrating up Ban's long beautiful neck as his lover leaned forward to kiss his exposed throat.

"I could never have thought dreams would come true . . ." Ginji rasped. Ban's fingers worked back over his soft spikes. "I've fantasized about you—about having you! Ever since that first moment . . . your power, your strength, it was so overwhelming. I had thought, perhaps there would finally be someone that could conquer, tame, the beast I was."

"You aren't a beast."

"Only because of you . . ." he fingered Ban's nipples, listening to the deep inhales and shuddering exhales in contentment. "I love you so much, fell harder than I even knew was possible. And I only continue to fall further, desire you deeper . . . I must have you Ban Midou. Come deeply inside you, permanently within you, take you, make you none others!" Ban's hand settled on his cheek and Ginji's eyes fluttered.

"I am right here . . ."

His back went ridged as he came up for Ban's lips, shoulders locking while he wound his arms possessively around slim pearly flesh, breath rushing as he savaged his partner's delectable mouth. Everything was burning.

"I could devour you," Ginji groaned. He could feel Ban's lips curl into a sneer while his deadly hands slid with cool precision to their conjoined laps. The click of his belt drummed against his skull, loosening of his pants and lazy drag of the zipper forcing his blood to pulse. Lights throughout the neighborhood flickered and exploded in a shower of sparks and sparkling glass shards.

Ginji's arm tightened around Ban's back as he arched into his partner, holding him securely to him as he laid him back onto the mattress, their mouths creating another passionate battle royale. Legs falling out around his lover's thighs, Ban's steady hands continued pushing away the remainder of the blonde's clothing, trembling fingers excitedly working over the warm hard member. He inhaled and squirmed anxiously as Ginji towed his hands away to pin them above his head.

"Do you have anything we can use?"

"Forget it, just enter me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he slid his mouth teasingly down Ban's throat, forcing more anxious desperate sounds through his gapping mouth.

Ban gave a tug on his hands to growl as Ginji's grip tightened. "Gin please, I can't wait any longer!"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He chuckled huskily.

"Damn you! Ginji I need you now! I beg you, please just take me! You won't hurt me."

Rising to stare down into the dark sapphires locked upon him, Ginji leaned forward once more. "Do you promise I won't cause even the slightest discomfort?"

"I swear it," Ban rasped to turn his face into the hand cupping his cheek. "Trust me . . ."

He shifted slightly while grasping his lover's face firmly and pressed his mouth upon Ban's, lips moving urgently together in a frantic dance as now freed hands rushed across tanned shoulders. Another shift and glide of his hands down along Ban's tensing sides found Ginji aligning himself with his lover's entrance. He hoisted a smooth pale leg to better the angle and with a dive of his tongue within Ban's moans, Ginji slipped slowly into the delicious soft warmth.

He was in no way prepared for the sensation awaiting him, wasn't prepared for the pulses or erratic clinching of the inner muscles closing around him. He gasped and nearly collapsed upon his lover, moaning in abandon to what felt like contractions, a seductive twitching which left him shaking as if he were a dry leaf in the autumn breeze.

"Ah . . . what're you doing . . ." he bowed forward breathlessly, enthralled by the erotic, relentless squeezing exciting him beyond words.

Ban's hands slid over his sweaty face, brilliant blue eyes knowing. "Keep going."

Ginji focused on those electric blues, gave himself over to his lover's will and pressed his hips forward. Ban was deliciously tight, unexplored, untouched, virgin; yet his smooth depths gave no resistance but rather they stretched easily for his passage to clamp mercilessly back around his oversensitive organ. He froze up with a loud groan as a sudden wave of spine tingling pulses enveloped his straining desires, nearly forcing him into completion before he was even able to fully fill his lover.

"Keep going . . ." Ban grimaced to grasp his partner's arms, "Gin—"

He shuddered as the pulses intensified. Inhaled deeply as strong muscles began to clinch and release in delicious rhythm. Pale chocolate hoisted to stare at his lover's softly rasping expression while his fingers slid along a pale thigh, rounding a smooth hip as he pushed in to the hilt.

Ban arched up with a desperate cry, sweat slicked chests pressing against one another while pearly legs squeezed mercilessly around Ginji. His fingers curled slowly into his partner's arms, buried into the tense muscles and were on the brink of tearing the smooth skin when he exhaled deeply. His entire body relaxed, undulating and becoming like putty in his partner's arms.

Ginji stared down at him worriedly. "Are you ok? Did I—"

"Move," Ban commanded, his dark enchanting eyes glowing in the dark. His hand slipped up to cradle Ginji's cheek. "I've never felt better in my life. Move."

Ginji exhaled quickly with a thrust of his hips, dark eyes fluttering at the delicious yelp and purr escaping his partner. The pulses intensified, mirroring Ban's escalating excitement as pale hips met his thrusts.

"Ban. How—"

Hands fisting into the sheets, Ban turned his head with a deep groan. "Don't talk . . . just move—Aww!"

He nodded with a breathless exhale. The rhythm of his thrusts picked up, encouraged by the breathy gasps and raspy groans which would turn into long pleasant purrs. Ban was like a spectacular omen, a secreted away treasure that all would covet. There was no other like him. It made the possession of him all the more invigorating. And dangerous. The war to keep him would be a long bloody one. People across time and space would come. Would come to try taking him from his arms.

Unconsciously his arms rose up around Ban, enclosing him as the possessiveness crept through the pores of his skin causing his desire to turn demanding.

Marveling at the delicious tempo of his partner's thrusts and overwhelming sensations, physical and mental, Ban exhaled with a pleasant moan when fingers slipped through his hair. They fisted and tugged his head straight almost painfully for the mouth descending to crush his own urgently. He inhaled deeply, bringing the sweet spicy taste of his lover and his eager tongue forward into his mouth. There was desperation in Ginji's movements, a deep hunger in the way he ravaged his mouth bruisingly, protective possessiveness in the way his arms swept him up and drew them tightly against each other. His legs fell widely apart to the point where his hips threatened to pop outta place.

"Gin . . ."

His hand pressed against the brunette's jaw, holding his mouth prisoner to his possessive demand, hips rushing in frantic thrusts into the erratic pleasure of Ban's inner sanctum. He grasped his lover's hard neglected length firmly, pumping him in sync while he continued thrusting in abandon, enthralled by his brunette's tight depths and the seductively responsive embrace forcing him over the edge. He'd never experienced anything remotely as invigorating as this moment, not even the conquests he'd experienced as Raitei came close. Unbearably sweet pleasure pushed him into waves of oblivion as Ban began to match his kiss with equal ferocity, strong hands sweeping up around his back as his pale hips rocked desperately to his thrusts, to his hand's ministrations. He stood on the edge, desire rocketing like fire through his veins and he let himself go, let a surge of electricity dance through his being to lick over his lover and himself, punctuating both their blissful releases.

Ban panted softly beneath him, tear streaks falling down his pale face as Ginji sank with a pleasant moan on top him, warm arms snaking around him and drawing him into a loving embrace. He kissed the sweaty forehead soothingly, worked fingers through his damp hair, awaiting Ban's recovery and smiling as he felt him snuggle in closer, timid fingers rising over his chest. A deep breath entered his lover and Ginji felt himself drawing in one as well, tempering their equally thundering pulses. Long lashes cascaded against pale flesh as Ban pressed closer, tucking his face comfortably along Ginji's throat.

"Ban . . . I love you."

His dark eyes sealed with a smile. He slipped his legs forward to intertwine with his partner's, teasing his thigh up against the blonde's crotch while raising his arms up to hold the strong shoulders embracing him. "And I you." He inhaled deeply once more, speaking as truly as he'd ever in his life. "And I you."

He slid his hand along Ban's arm, caressing the warmth their partnering had spurred over every inch of delicious pale flesh to settle on his jaw, tipping his chin til he could settle his lips over his lovers comfortably.

* * *

**Author's Note:** MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH! Ok, so didnt I tell ya, totally worth the wait! Am I right, am I am I =D I'm so totally pumped right now, I've been waiting to do that forever. OK, so more dramas gonna be coming out in mass ordeals, Ginji's officially claimed Ban, Yamato's return is gonna spur some issues and possible forgotten abandoned feelings may resurface, A'Sirus isn't finished (not by far, her evilness is only about to really hit the roof) Korlera's gonna go insane, may have to try to bring Toshiki/Kazu/Juubei back, want to have some Masaki/Paul/Teshimine badassness come out with the drama escalading, oh and yes, Ezekiel's about to make a massive blow and Yuri is gonna return with OH NO THE NAME OF GOD! I love you all so very much! Come back for the crazyness, I'm slowly beginning to reach the end, slowly. Hehehe. OH and if you wanna make me even happier, check out my Weiss Kreuz fic, has about 5Chapters. Bondage, massive Dark Anxtiness, but flipping hot lemons if I havta pat myself on the back I will. HAHAH! OK, loves ya, leave me a review. Laters!


	33. Chapter 33

******Chapter 33 to Of Angels and Demons**

**Author's Note: **Hello my friends. Once more I have returned, an again I'm very sorry for the long wait. *Begs for forgiveness!* I'm gonna try for real to do better this year. I'm hoping I can finish these (both this and my Weiss Kreuz fic) and get started on some new stories. So keep hanging in there with me my friends and enjoy the update. Hope it was worth your wait.

**Warnings:** bit anxty, otherwise nothing too terribad

**Disclaimer:** To my misery I do not own Ban or Ginji or any of the wonderful characters of Get Backers. The idea and additional characters are mine though.

* * *

**33**

The bed dipped as he shifted to his side, his restlessness finally taking its toll. He peered at his partner's pale back a moment before rising over him, leaning nearer as he studied his peaceful countenance. A grin spread through his cheeks and he rested his cheek on a pale shoulder, hand reaching around to disturb the lazy sprawl of Ban's hair, rolling each soft strand against his fingers hypnotized by his lover's beauty.

Minutes . . . hours passed the lovers by, Ginji vigilantly holding to his adoring study and Ban enduring the most peaceful slumber of his life.

His breath was slipping slowly through him when his pale chocolates brightened, eyes expanding and head perking up in excitement as he felt the shift in his lover's biosignals. What had been calm steady electrical currents vibrating gently beneath his touch were speeding up as he slowly rose from his unconscious state. A sigh breezed through the brunette, paving the way for his final departure from slumber before Ban's intense gaze broke through the darkness. He exhaled gratefully while shifting, stretched his sleep cramped muscles and turned his head, eyes seeking the bashfully grinning blonde. Ginji eased forward, slowly, rested his lips leisurely onto a pale shoulder and kissed it while holding the liquid blue gaze.

"Hello my love."

Rolling his eyes at the lame attempt at being seductive, Ban exhaled with a groan. "Idiot." Bright sapphires fluttered as he yawned. "Did you sleep?"

Leaning closer, his arm slipping along Ban's thin torso while keeping his lips anchored on the brunette's shoulder, Ginji nodded, eyes smiling. "A lil . . ."

Ban peered at him, gaze narrowing a fraction. ". . .how . . . how long have you been watching me?"

He shrugged, slid his fingers down and back across Ban's abdomen. "I don't know. A while I suppose." He hooked his finger beneath his lover's chin and rose, leaning forward as he turned that entrancing face. "You were just so—serene . . ."

"Serene?" Ban grinned, his dark eyes searching Ginji's sparking ones. "Do you even know what that means?"

Ginji angled his head, his lips turning into a firmer smirk as he pressed his hand into Ban's back, tracing the line of his spine to his neck where he firmly grasped the base of his skull. "I know. . . much. . ."

Ban inhaled deeply as his shoulder was grasped and forced to the side, resting him flat into the mattress before the sparking hand traced back across his torso, setting his hair on end and skin on fire. Heart skipping a beat, he groaned huskily as the hand that had remained at the base of his skull gave a tug on his hair, tipping his head back to the blonde waiting to descend upon him. He panted heavily in that wanton abandon, stretched his hands across the sheets and fisted. Squirming anxiously, he lowered his eyes, pale lids fluttering as Ginji loomed nearer to groan at the electrical charges he felt popping in the air, rasping heatedly as their mouths came within inches of one another, his leaning up and Ginji's falling closer. A sound that was at once a cry and a yelp rushed through Ban as he snapped his hand up, wrapping his arm about the strong shoulders, holding firmly to the blonde as their mouths clamped together. A rush of breath flew between them as they moved against one another. Ban pulled Ginji down upon him, fingers working back over his spine while the rest combed up through his golden spikes, creating an anchorage while pushing his body up into the broader, toner body of his lover. He moaned, gasped at the steel grip falling upon his hip, pulling him, crushing their exposed abdomens together.

"Ban." Ginji growled while rising higher above the brunette, causing their kiss to break for a moment before he wrapped the pale torso, hoisting his lover once more to his feral demand. "I love you. I love you." He groaned and hissed while pushing his hands down his sides and hips, caressing and exploring the brunette gasping desperately against him.

"Now." Ban rasped to push his hands back into Ginji's hair, tugging his lips to his own. "Take me." Their tongues curled and swirled together as Ginji's hands moved between his thighs, pushing and seeking before he stretched into the warm heat. Ban moaned with a rasping grin, slid his fingers along Ginji's cheek while staring deeply into his dark chocolates. "Hard." Ginji nodded, shuddered at the pulses already taking him to the edge of ecstasy.

The bed vibrated, trembled, danced even with the heat, the passion of their desires. The room was sizzling with the unharnessed volts of electricity and swarms of magic slipping from the pores of the lovers' skin, radiating into the air, weaving, twirling in the dark. The entire rest of the world disappeared, leaving just their breaths, their touch, their craving. Until everything faded . . . .

A long exhale breezed through him as his gasps began to temper, easing to calm even breaths while Ban's mind lingered with the pleasure. Another breath signaling his weariness escaped before he blinked, long lashes fluttering to focus his vision. He shifted his still quivering legs, groaned against his partner's weight to hoist his hand up Ginji's arm, fingers settling into the golden spikes.

"Gin."

He shook him gently, brows furrowing at the dead silence. _Did he fall asleep . . ._ With a grunt he tried shifting out from beneath him, hand still shaking him, attempting to rouse him. _Unbelievable._

"Ginji." Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Ban prepared to shove the blonde off when Ginji's tanned hands suddenly snapped down on his arms, startling him. "Christ! Ginji, what the hell!"

A deep rasp breathed through the blonde, his bowed head bobbing as he swayed unsteadily. His fingers curled, burying into the brunette's pale flesh.

Ban winced, squirmed as he felt his skin about to shred beneath the blonde's biting nails. "Gin." He inhaled deeply as his head lifted, stared up at him to slowly widen his eyes. "No . . ."

The bronze luster of his partner's skin was pallid, a nasty grey, corpselike. It was drawn tightly against his bones, bubbled and flaking. His rasps were scorching, gushing out in uneven vents of steam that forced Ban's eyes to water as he was held immobile by his clawed grip but more importantly by the hollowed sockets devoid of usually bright innocent chocolate orbs.

Ban's face contorted in a mixture of tormented and agonizingly painful expression before turning away, eyes pinching closed tightly, whimpers crawling through his throat. He shook his head slowly, every muscle throughout his neck leisurely tightening as his denial hit its crescendo. His sapphires, seeping with tears, shot open, staring lost up at his lover.

_No . . . no no no no no . . ._ his hands rose toward the blonde, lips parting with a gasp as he began to loom closer _. . .Why . . ._ he shuddered as he wrapped the boney shoulders, tears slipping from his sealing eyes as he arched into the bitter chill _. . .Where have you gone . . ._ he peered up into the dissolving face, heart clenching in misery _. . .is this . . ._ he blinked as skeletal fingers stretched over his face, slipping slowly along his cheek, thin slivers of crimson easing onto his pale skin from the caress _**My Fault.**_

He could hear the crackling, the hissing snaps, the wails and shrieks bleeding up through the silence. His heart skipped, leapt up into his throat.

Ban jerked back, head whipping around to tremble as he gazed out into the smoldering darkness. Fires blazed out of control, smog suffocated the dying, charred buildings lay in crumpled heaps, splintered trees creaked swaying and dancing to the eerie voices of destruction. The city was burning. No, it was home, the wild forests of Germany, its creatures screaming in fear. It was Mugenjou, the tall skyscraper that was the Limitless Fortress boiling and liquefying in the heat of the leaping flames. It was the immense artistry of Europe; Notre Dame, the Coliseums, the Eiffel Tower, Venice; all crumbling into oblivion. It was the Americas, the Grand Canyon was a river of molten rock, the golden prairies of the Midwest were charred and blazing. The world was dying, shifting into purgatory. He rasped at the sight of them, boiled mutilated jabbering deformities hooting excitedly at the mayhem and pain. His eyes expanded as they turned on him, struggled with a shriek as fire burst up his arm, the steel grip failing to loosen.

"Ban." Ginji shouted while struggling against the brunette's immense strength, fighting to maintain the hold he had on his hysteric partner. "Ban!" He pulled him closer with a growl, wrapped an arm around his shoulders while pushing his hand back through his hair, grasping his skull and blowing his breath into the wincing face. "Look at me, it's—Ban it's me!" He stared down into the dull dazed eyes, brows furrowing in dread as the brunette continued struggling frantically, breathlessly crying out. He grasped the pale face firmly between his hands, thumbs rubbing along Ban's cheeks as he leaned into his sweaty forehead. "Please . . . don't do this, don't do this. Not now, not after everything . . . Ban." He tipped his chin, stared painfully into the dazed gaze before lowering his lips upon his partners. _It shouldn't be like this . . . why . . . don't take him away from me . . ._

The dull murky daze began to fade, disappear as gradually that bright intense sapphire cleared the storm. He inhaled raspily, or rather gasped due to his remaining hysteria. Ginji slipped backwards to stare within his partner's gaze, seeing the fear, the panic still swirling within those ocean blues.

He pushed his hands across his cheeks, keeping their gazes locked. "It's ok . . ." he nodded as Ban frantically searched his eyes. "I know, it's ok," the brunette's grasping fingers stroked every inch of his face. "I know . . . I'm right here Ban." He drew him in as he sobbed his next exhale. "I'm right here, it wasn't real."

"You saw . . . you—"

Ginji nodded while reaching forward, kissing Ban's forehead gently. "Ignore it. It was a lie."

"No Gin. It wasn't—"

He silenced him with his mouth, moving gently against his trembling lips while caressing his knuckles along the pale clammy cheeks. He drew back to watch Ban shake his head in denial, his brows creased as he watched his partner's emotions boil down into frustration.

"Ban it's going to be ok." His eyes expanded as his extending hand was slapped away.

"Don't you get it!" Ban growled with a shake of his head. "It will never be ok! Never." He scoffed, gaze drifting into his room. "I'm a fool to think it could've been. Such a fool."

Ginji watched his head bow, the resignation in almost every line every movement of the seductive form before him making his anger escalade and boil rampedly. "No." He beat his fist into the bed, enraged gaze leveling on the brunette trying to ignore him. "Don't you say that Ban. You can't—" he exhaled deeply as his sapphires lifted slowly, torment swirling within their depths. He scooted closer, hands reaching out. His breath rushed in as Ban pushed him away, brows knotting in frustration before he all but lunged onto his partner, fighting to pin the struggling brunette. "Stop!"

"Get off me you f—"

He held firmly onto the brunette's arms, burying his weight upon the stronger far more dangerous man as he slipping one of his hands up the heated sheets to grasp hold of his hair, fingers fisting into the silken strands while his tongue sunk further into his mouth. He ignored the swift jerks and occasional kicks the brunette's legs were applying south of his waist, paid no mind to the hand that was pushing against his chest; at least until he pushed against his throat and choked him. He inhaled quickly while grasping both pale wrists, pinning them above his head while sapphire glared hauntingly into milky chocolate.

"You can't do this Ban. I won't let you."

"Do not tell me what I'm going to do!"

"You can't give up." Ginji breathed evenly while Ban turned stubbornly away. "I can't see how you'd want to . . . you have fought so hard, why the hell would you give up now!"

He stared blankly at the pale flesh of his arm, brows drawn tight; mind a scrambling mess, breaths heavy and aching on every entry and exit. "I'm tired Gin." His sapphires sealed with a reluctant breath. "I'm so tired . . . I'm tired of running, tired of fighting. I can't do it anymore, nothing will change. I have nothing left."

He eased back, big brown eyes wide as he peered at his defeated partner. "Ban . . ."

The desire to cry was immense; he wanted nothing so badly as to fade from existence at this moment. That nightmare had spoken a reality to the depths of his soul. He could not follow this path, could not hold to this dream if it was remotely possible this was the fate that awaited his Ginji. He wouldn't.

"Then what am I to do . . ." he exhaled slowly, hands fisting as he stared at the sheets. "Am I supposed to just continue on . . . live each day after the other? Ever knowing my reason for living no longer wished to struggle through this life with me . . ."

Ban turned to him and regretted it immediately. "Gin . . ."

"I love you Ban," he wiped at his gushing eyes, "even if you do not feel the same for me I will love you, for eternity. I have nothing left either, have had nothing to hold onto, a cause to fight for. I am death, I am destruction, I am pain and consequence . . . but with you," he lifted his eyes to Ban's stunned gaze, "I could be someone different, someone to be proud of . . . I can be who I always wanted to be—"

Ban pushed himself up with a grimace, sat himself directly into his blonde's lap and drew him up into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Gin I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please stop, don't cry, don't," he wiped back the stream of tears rushing down his cheeks while hoisting the sobbing blonde's face. "You are someone to be proud of Ginji. You are _**my**_ someone."

Ginji shook his head and grasped Ban's pale arms. "You can't abandon me Ban-chan . . . you have someone left, fight for me, don't leave me behind."

He pulled him tightly against him, fingers stroking back through his hair as Ginji's arms wrapped securely around him, his hysteric sobs cutting into him. A shuddering breath eased through him as he rested his face on top Ginji's head. "Alr—"

The door swung open, a shrieking breeze blasting its icy touch across the stunned lovers. Ban was the first to recover, his widened sapphires glaring in alarm at the corporeal shadows extending out with skeletal fingers. A glimpse of silver shimmered through the dark before his vision was unobstructed by Ginji's broad form, the brilliant bronze complexion closing in all around him as he was wrapped in his warm cocoon. He gasped as the blonde jerked with a grunt to gag as something beat against his throat and threw him down into the bed. He lost track of Ginji as his vision began to blur, the darkness was closing in on him and he had a sickening feeling it wasn't the dizzying effect of suffocation. He panicked as he felt the strong boney grasp on his trembling skin, struggled as he felt weight bearing down on his chest, grasped at the darkness to freeze as the malevolent deranged gaze finally cleared the shadows.

"You are undeserving of Amano Ginji . . ." his acidic voice was cold as it washed across Ban's trembling body. "If it is an end you seek I shall deliver you . . . only then may he be free of your poison."

His chest heaved, breath burning in his shattering esophagus. Liquid sapphires narrowed dangerously as the threat of his own demise came and went without a blink of his eye.

_He's after Ginji . . ._

His fingers cracked and with a feral scream his hand whipped into the darkness, the sound of shattering ribs and a groan filling his ears as his rage propelled him and this nemesis off the bed. He struck out with deadly accuracy, the assailant barely clearing each of his limbs from his shredding claws path. He wheezed as something pierced into his thigh, grunted as his arm was grasped and jerked backwards, crying out in agony as the bones gave way and shattered. He stumbled before a boot connected with his chest, knocking the wind from him. The cool boney grasp closed around his throat again as he was hoisted and rammed into the wall, his vision dancing with stars as the pain in his arm and blood draining from his thigh began to take its toll.

"Pathetic."

He gasped painfully, tried lifting his hand, his legs.

"I expected more from you Midou . . ."

He ground his teeth as he tried peering through his twitching eye, fighting to remain conscious and focus on the pale face slipping through the shadows. Another shimmer of silver whispered through the dark before he felt the sharp pang of the needle-like tip rest upon the bottom of his throat.

"Are you so eager to die?"

He gasped desperately, struggled to strike his hand out to shout as something pierced through his wrist and slammed it back against the wall. "Aaah . . ." he trembled, sank into the iron grip as his chest panted and sputtered in his lack of air. A long cold breath washed across his face and he turned quickly from it to grunt as his face was grasped and turned back around.

"Is death so inviting . . . is it your ideal paradise, the Eden you've sought?"

"What is going on in here!"

Ban's heart leapt as the shadows shifted, making his view of the doorway and hall beyond unobstructed. Maria stood within the threshold, magic pulsing around her ridged form.

"Mar—" he pressed back into the wall with a wince, trying to distance himself from the weapon as it sliced into his neck.

She was across the room quicker than Ban could blink, attempting to tear into the tall man pinning him to the wall. His eyes widened as he watched the silver streaks rain through the dark, Maria's stunned pained gasp ringing in his ears.

"Do not interfere." The collected voice commanded before pitching the old witch across the room.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Ban shouted to grit his teeth as the steel-like grip closed on his bleeding throat. "You want me." He gagged.

"I don't want you." His fingers curled around Ban's jaw. "I want that boy I first laid eyes on . . . I want the killer, the fighter, the being that would not throw his life away so easily to fears . . . Where is the wielder of the devil's eye, where is the harbinger of the gods! Where is Midou Ban!"

He stared into the narrowed gaze, breath short but steady.

"Have you nothing to fight for," his lips slipped across Bans, tasting him briefly, "nothing to live for . . ." he hissed as electrical currents sprang across his skin, piercing through his blood and charging up his spine, making his teeth grind together in agony. _Damn that boy's unnatural recovery._ His pale violets glared toward the hunched blonde, the lines around his eyes creasing in annoyance and rage.

"Release him Akabane!" Ginji huffed, his power popping uncontrollably through the air. "Or I swear to _**GOD**_ I will drop you where you stand!"

A small unnerving smile spread through his lips. "I plan to release him Ginji-kun . . . it is death he longs for, a permanent freedom which will no long bind him to the misery, the torment he is allowing to wash over and suffocate him."

"No!" Ginji snarled, hands charging as he ready for an attack. "Don't you dare!"

"You struggle against the truth Ginji, its very sweet, an naïve. Midou no longer fights for life, he has allowed himself to become a victim, it is shameful to watch him dissolve into this creature. So I end it."

"NO!" Ginji shouted while leaping forward, ducking beneath several flying scalpels to widen his eyes as his leg was struck, hissing as all motor functions ceased and left him to plummet to the floor. "No! Akabane don't please I beg you! Don't hurt him," he struggled to sit up, staring desperately at the shadowed form. "You can't do this . . . Ban's not given up . . . he's just scared, and hurt, he's tired he's not thinking like himself right now. Please Akabane you can't just—you don't want to hurt him. I know he fascinates you, I know . . ."

"What do you know Ginji-kun?" He smirked.

"Please," tears were seeping from his big brown eyes as he shook his head. "I will do anything . . . just don't hurt him!"

He leaned back around to face the brunette, lips gliding across his cheek. "Do you hear? Dear Ginji begs for your deliverance . . ." he whispered conspiratorially, "Are you worthy of such mercy?"

"No." Ban rasped softly while shaking his heavy head. "No I don't deserve his or your sympathy, nor do I want it. At the end of the day . . . I don't want to be told everything will be alright, I don't want to be consoled. I know the truth, I know what I am, what I've done . . ."

"So you seek to reconcile all your sins by death?" Akabane frowned.

"There is no atonement in the world for what I've done."

"Bullshit!" Ginji snarled. "No one person is perfect! We all make mistakes, its what makes us human. The difference is how we choose to reach to what we've done!"

Ban stared at his partner, stared into his loving desperate gaze and felt a calm settle on his aching heart before Akabane's soft voice drew his attention.

"It's remarkable how innocent our dear Ginji is . . . and so naïve. He can never understand the killer instinct, the bloodlust." He turned toward the glaring brunette. "Not like us."

"No. Not like us," Ban sighed while his gaze drifted back toward his partner. "Ginji strives for a world we've moved past. He hopes, he dreams, believes there may some day be something better he can find his atonement there, will be set free from his guilt there. But we do know, we see the world for what it is, we recognize reality and live, fight to get by through it. Our demons linger in the dark, waiting to invite us back into their clutches. And we go, without a struggle. Because we cannot deny the monster inside." His sapphires leveled dangerously on the Jackal. "But I cannot deny Ginji either. I want him more than the monster wants his freedom. That is why I fight, that is why I strive to create this world he wants cause as long as he is happy I can live with myself one second longer!"

Jackal nodded with a light grin. "You see . . . you do have something left to fight for."

He gasped as the scalpel was retrieved from his numb wrist, attempted to lock his legs as weight settled against them once more to groan as his muscles failed to regain their strength. He hissed as a strong arm snapped around his torso, sank into Ginji's warmth with a grateful shiver as the blonde caught his heavy body.

Dark chocolate glowered at the mad man. "Get out!"

"Wait . . ." Ban gasped.

"I agree," Maria blew up, "remove your boney-ass from my house before I remove you from existence!"

"I said wait!" Ban shouted to exhale softly. "There's another reason he's here."

Eyes turned expectantly toward the Jackal. He let his hat fall over his glittering eyes, an airy chuckle easing through him as he turned.

"I'm afraid you expect too much of me Midou, I am no messenger."

"Aren't you." Ban challenged. "Is it not a form of transportation? And last I checked . . . that falls right into line of your specialty. Doesn't it? Jackal . . ."

The cold violet gaze drifted leisurely toward Ban's scrutinizing bright sapphires. "I came only to awaken you again Midou Ban. Do not forget that you and I still have unfinished business . . . I cannot allow you to slip away before my thirst has been quenched."

Maria glanced slowly toward the brunette, searching his stern expression.

"You cannot expect me to believe you came only to rescue me. You're not so compassionate to honestly give a fuck . . ."

"On the contrary," Akabane sneered to brush toward the Get Backers, ignoring Ginji as he interposed himself between him and the alluring boy his eyes were glued upon. "You underestimate how much you mean to me . . . Midou. Greatly underestimate . . ."

His bright eyes narrowed. "You've overstayed your welcome."

"Now can I throw him out?" Maria bristled.

"Oh I don't know Midou Ban, you've stirred something deep inside me," Jackal snickered while reaching for the brunette, "the air feels slightly intimate—"

Ginji's sparking hand closed quickly around his boney wrist, his anger charring the soft flesh beneath.

"I'm afraid not," Ban stated while turning away, "you found your way in, find it back out."

Akabane watched him slip away into the dark a moment more before glancing to the blonde with his imprisoned burning wrist. He blinked his pale conniving eyes and smiling leaned forward. "Ginji-kun perhaps you would be interested in . . ."

His face bubbled into a scarlet globe and he tossed the elder man's arm aside, flustered. "Akabane! You you – that's disgusting!"

"Mmm . . ." he cooed while fixing his attire. "Perhaps at a later time—"

"Like hell!"

"I will be seeing you."

Ginji continued to huff at the disappearing man's back and watched Maria, at a distance, stalk after him before he began to relax, eyes turning questioningly to the dark, searching for his partner. His heart fluttered as he instantly located Ban's brilliant sapphires glimmering in the dark, making it easy to pinpoint the rest of his sexy alluring form. He was lounging in the bed, leaning back against the headboard acting as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Like he wasn't just attacked and practically killed by Kuruudo Akabane.

"What is that face?"

He exhaled and slithered his way back to the bed.

"You're pouting . . ."

He climbed over the tussled now chilled sheets, crawling his way to his quite amused partner.

"You're still pouting."

"Glad to see you're amused by this."

"I had a good night's sleep." He smiled while leaning toward the blonde to kiss him. He drew back with a scowl at the lack of response.

"I'm not amused."

"Aww come on man, look I'm sorry ok, I'm stowing the depressing bit and I'll live for today, I'll fight for tomorrow an shit . . . ok . . ."

Ginji continued to pout at him, his smooth pale brows locked and creased. Ban dropped back against the headboard with a growl.

"You're still pouting . . ."

"Am I not allowed to be annoyed?" he huffed while glaring at the frowning brunette. "He was all over you, and I don't just mean the near murder I mean all up in my business and I'm pissed off!"

Ban stared at him with an expression of disgust or perhaps just utter confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ban . . ." he whined, "He saw you naked! There's no telling what the slimy weasel is thinking now!"

Ban's face paled before turning a deep crimson at the disturbing mental images now flashing through his head. "Damnit Ginji!"


End file.
